


Through the Dark

by kcm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 194,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcm/pseuds/kcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes through dark times. Times where your world is turned upside down, when everything seems to fall apart around you and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.<br/>For Aubrey, her darkest hour turned into her biggest impulse. Moving from New York City to London, she was both escaping her past, and starting the future she always wanted in the city she dreamed of. Her plan was simple: start over, no drama. Unfortunately for her, Harry happened. And Harry is nothing if not drama.<br/>He brings with him his own dark past, secrets and scandals, and Aubrey is faced with not only her demons, but Harrys as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>** You can also find this story on WATTPAD **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘I cant believe Im doing this’

It’s the thought that has gone through my head almost constantly over the last week. Well, that and ‘I cant believe this happened to me’.

I stood idling in the entry way to my apartment…..or, my former apartment, depending on how you wanted to look at it. I had been standing in this same spot, purse over one shoulder, opposite hand on the handle of my suitcase, staring around the living room for the last twenty minutes. I knew this was the right thing to do. And I knew it had to happen now before I lost my nerve or before he came home. But that doesn’t meant I was actually ready to turn around and leave this place one last time.

My flight was booked. My new apartment arranged thanks to the help of Lily and her amazing scouting skills from half way across the world. My new job at a local yoga studio was arranged, and thanks to a glowing recommendation from my current/former employer, I would be starting the following week once settled into the city. 

Everything was ready. Except for me. I wasn’t ready. Not really. I knew this had to happen, but that didn’t mean I was truly ready to pick up my life, everything I knew here in America, and actually make the move across the ocean and into London.

I should be excited, I had thought to myself more than a million times. I had talked about moving to London for years. Since I was small. I was finally making the move I had always dreamed about and honestly never thought I was brave enough to make. 

Although, if we’re being honest, I wasn’t doing this out of bravery. I was doing it because I was running. That’s what happens when you come home to find your world torn apart.  
 __  
Pain.  
That was all I could register. No other senses were noticeable. All I could feel was pain radiating from my chest. It seemed to take over my whole body.  
The more I tried to hold myself together, the worse it felt. The harder I concentrated on not falling apart, the more that was all I could think about. The pain in my core spread like a dreadful ache outward, down my arms and legs, making me feel almost numb. My eyes stung painfully, but I forced myself not to cry. I was biting the inside of my lip so hard I could almost taste blood.  
All these happenings were internal. On the outside, Im sure I looked completely composed. Rationale. Calm, even. But on the inside I was screaming.  
I wanted to cry. I wanted to sob, to throw things, to fall to the floor and bury my head in my hands. But I couldn’t. I wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.  
Instead, I stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, my arms crossed protectively over myself. My fingers dug into the flesh of my arms, again, inflicting more pain in an attempt to control myself. My eyes were on the floor, just near the tips of where his toes stood on the cold grey ceramic. I had been standing here for a long while. How long, I had no idea. But it had been a while.  
Neither of us spoke. There wasn’t much else to say. Words had no meaning at this point. I mean, what was there left to say? Once you walk in on your boyfriend having sex with the girl across the hall, words tend to lose all meaning.  
“Im sorry.” He said, breaking the endless silence we had adopted since the screaming had ended.  
I snorted, my eyes never lifting from the floor. Like I said, words had no meaning at this point.  
What was funny was that I didn’t really feel angry. I should, shouldn’t I? I should feel anger? Hatred even? But I didn’t.  
I had come home from the studio a little early, another instructor telling me she would take my 2pm class that day if I took her 4 pm the following day. It worked out great in my mind, as I was feeling a little under the weather as it was. I had already taught 2 advanced yoga classes that morning, and wanted nothing more than my hot shower, warm bed, and Netflix. I figured coming home a little early was no big deal.  
It had turned into a VERY big deal when I opened the door to my flat, the one that I shared with my boyfriend of three years, Ryan, to hear strange noises coming from our room. I had thought he was at work. So thought nothing of going into our room to investigate. What I found was the blonde from next door with her legs wrapped around my boyfriends head, writhing on our bed, both of them stark naked.  
I hadnt said anything at first. Too surprised. Or horrified. Not sure yet. When blondie lifted her head and noticed me, she screamed, causing Ryan to turn and notice me. Im not sure who’s expression was more comical. Hers or his.  
Or maybe mine.  
I stared for a moment, shocked, before spinning on my heels and storming into the bathroom. I wish I had just left the apartment, but I needed the quickest escape from the scene in front of me, and the bathroom was the closet refuge. I slammed the door, leaning against it, my breath heaving in my chest. I slid down to the floor, my legs pulling up into my chest. I didn’t cry.  
After a few moments, I heard voices coming from the bedroom. Footsteps past the bathroom door and down the hall. After another short moment, I heard the front door close.  
That’s when he came to the bathroom, knocking softly.  
“Aubrey?”  
I closed my eyes tightly at the sound of my name on his lips. It made my stomach churn. I didn’t answer him.  
“Aubs, can you please come out so we can talk about this?”  
My eyes flew open, and I was irrevocably angry. I stood quickly, throwing the door open to glare at him. He seemed startled by my quick response, my eyes burning into him.  
“Talk about what, exactly?” I said, my voice surprisingly calm to my own ears. “That you were fucking the neighbor? In our bed? Not sure what there is to ‘talk’ about Ryan.”  
I shoved past him roughly, stomping down the hall and into the kitchen.  
The next two hours were filling with shouts, tears, accusations and apologies.   
He apologized. A lot. Said it just happened. A lot. Had been happening for a few months.  
But I knew that. Part of me had always known. And I think that was why my chest hurt as bad as it did. Because beyond his betrayal, beyond the lying, I had known. Deep down, and had ignored it. I had told myself that I was being paranoid when he would come home late from work or a night with the guys, but would have the distinct smell of perfume on his clothes. When our sex life dwindled, him always saying he was tired. Or even the time I had caught them standing just a little too close in the laundry room of our building, and had dismissed it as nothing. All along, I had known.  
I had betrayed myself just as much has he had betrayed me.  
So now we stood, neither speaking anymore, me glaring at the floor, him staring at me waiting for some kind of reaction.  
I didn’t have a reaction left.  
“Aubrey,” he said quietly, cautiously. “Please say something.”  
I shook my head. My face was sore, my eyes blurry and swollen from crying. My voice was strained, my throat raw from screaming. And then there was that fucking pain in my chest that just wouldn’t go away.  
Finally, I sighed. “What do you want me to say?”  
“Anything.” He added quickly, encouraged that I was finally speaking. “Im so sorry. Im a prick. I know it. But things have been different with us lately, and you know it. Even before…..”  
He didn’t finish his sentence, but I knew he meant before he slept with her.  
And he was right. Things had been off between us. I had just chalked it up to long work days, me at the yoga studio and him working at an ad agency. I travelled a bit, covering at different studios. He worked long hours. We had been together since the end of our senior year of high school. We moved in together a little less than a year before. We had our ups and downs, but every couple did. So that was what I figured this latest slump was. Just another down.  
But it wasn’t. And I knew that. I knew that there was no recovering from this. I knew he would apologize, and maybe even mean it. That he would consider trying again, saying we should try harder. That maybe we could work past it.  
But I knew myself. I could say I forgave till I was blue in the face, but I never forgot. I couldn’t. It isn’t that Im vengeful. I just can never look at someone the same way once they’ve broken a piece of me.  
“I know.” I answered. “Things hadnt been the same. But despite that, I didn’t run off and shag the first guy I found to compensate for what I thought I was missing at home.”  
I wasn’t looking at him, but I could see him shake his head from my peripheral vision. He didn’t say anything though.  
More silence surrounded us.  
I knew I couldn’t do this. I knew myself too well. I couldn’t continue on with him, in this place, like nothing ever happened.  
“I have to go.” I said, pushing off the counter from where I was leaning to stand straight. My back cracked, evidence of how long I had been standing there.  
Ryan stood abruptly. “What?”  
I finally met his eyes. They were red, like mine, from the tears he had spilled while he begged for forgiveness. Their brown hue tinged pink from anger and regret.  
“We cant do this anymore.” I said, looking at him sadly. “You are right. Things haven’t been the same. And they never will be again. So, I have to go.”  
“No, Aubrey, com’on.” He said, stepping up to reach towards me. I stepped back away from him, and his hands froze half way between us. “We can work this out.”  
“No, Ryan, we cant.” I retreated quickly into the living room to grab my purse from where I had tossed it upon my arrival. Fumbling with my keys, I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder, my heart hammering in my chest at the realization that this was it. I was actually breaking up with my boyfriend. He had cheated on me, repeatedly, for months, and this was it. Once I walked out the door, it would be over.  
“Com’on, Aubs, don’t give up on this. I know I fucked up! But you cant just walk away.”  
I turned to him, the pain in my chest tightening at his words. “I will come back in a day or so for my things.” I said robotically. I walked quickly and purposefully towards the door, grasping the knob with a shaking hand. I felt Ryans hand grasp my arm, and I paused.  
“Please” he said quietly.  
I shook my head, my eyes squeezing shut tightly as I fought back the tears that threatened to fall.  
“No.” I said, pulling from his grasp and out of the room.  
He let me go easily. Probably because he had let me go long before today.

__

I replayed the whole scene from that day over and over in my head like a broken record. And every time I felt my heart crack a little bit more. 

Ryan was at work today. He had called me incessantly over the last week while I stayed with Lily, crying, eating ice cream, and finally making a plan on how to move on with my life. He even showed up more than once, only to be greeted by Lily at the door like a rabid dog. But it was her to help me make my plans and get my shit together.

That was honestly the hardest part. Actually making the plan to leave. Completely and permanently. And in my case, to the other side of the world. 

I had lived in New York my whole life. I was a true New York girl. I started out in a small town outside New York City, but moved to Manhattan the moment I graduated. And I honestly couldn’t believe I was leaving.

I sighed deeply, looking around my apartment one more time, before turning around quickly and exiting before I lost my nerve.

London, here I come.


	2. 2

I clammered through the doorway of my new flat, swinging the door open loudly as it hit the wall behind it. I struggled with my bags, shuffling inside further and letting them fall to the floor around me like rain. I clutched my new keys in my hand tightly, as I looked around the space through tired, blurry, jet lagged eyes.

It was small. Smaller than my apartment back in New York. There was a modest living area in front of me, one large, L shaped couch taking up the majority of the space. An older model flat screen sat on a small TV stand against the white painted brick wall, a trunk which I assumed doubled as a coffee table sat between the couch and the TV. A tiny open concept kitchen was to my right, with the counter crossing through to overlook into the living area. Down a small hall in front of me I noticed 2 doors. One I assumed to be the bathroom, the other my bedroom.

It was small, but it was perfect. I sighed with relief and nerves as I closed the door behind me and ventured further into the place I was now to call my home.

Thanks to Lily, my best friend since 9th grade, we had found this apartment online not long after the epic shit fest that was my breakup. Lily’s dad travelled to London quite frequently for business, and thankfully had been in the city at the time and offered to check out the place for me. He had been like a father to me since my own had decided having a kid wasn’t really on his list of ‘things to do’, so since the place got his stamp of approval, it was more than enough for me.

It was in the heart of London, only about a ten minute walk from the main yoga studio I would be working out of starting in a few days. It was completely furnished, as apparently the owners liked to change the furniture in their own home quite frequently so the ‘hand me downs’ went to this place. Everything was small, but clean, and relatively new. The walls were bare, which was fine with me. It would allow me to put my own touches on the space once I settled.

I peaked into the tiny bedroom, which held only a double bed and a dresser, with a small closet to the opposite of the window, and the even smaller bathroom which to my excitement had an old fashioned claw foot tub which doubled as a shower. I walked over to the line of windows against the one wall that lined the main street, and opened them wide, letting the stale air out and the noise of the city into my apartment. 

Turning around, I sat on the window sill and looked around.

This was it. I actually did this. I moved to London. Holy fucking shit.

I giggled, the first real noise of something other than sadness, depression and despair I had emitted in over a week. Rubbing my hands over my face, I exhaled loudly.

I suddenly felt proud of myself. Mixed in with the fear, and sadness and a million other emotions, I felt proud. Proud that I had actually left, and moreso that I had come here. I had actually come to London. It was real.

I pushed myself off the window sill and slide down onto the couch. It was softer and plusher than it looked, and I found myself immediately exhausted. I sprawled onto my back, letting my dark chestnut hair spill out above me against the pale fabric of the couch. I slung my legs over the back of the couch, a habit I had had since I was a child, crossing my feet at my ankles. My eyes roamed around the small part of the apartment that I could see, while my mind raced a million miles an hour.

I rubbed my hands over my face again before linking my fingers over my stomach, pressing my finger tips into my abdomen as it rumbled, reminding me I hadnt eaten anything other than airline food since yesterday. I desperately wanted a shower and to get out of the tshirt and yoga pants that I had been in for what seemed like days, but now that I was laying here, I had no motivation to actually move.

I should want to move, I realized. I should want to start unpacking, exploring my new surroundings, both the city and my apartment. But suddenly I felt scared and sad. Terrified even.

It had been hitting me on and off during the flight, this irrational terror. The realization that I actually left everything and came to London just because my boyfriend cheated on me. I ran away, even though I knew I had nothing truly holding me in America anymore. I knew this was a good move for me, but at the same time, it scared me to think that I just picked up and left everything so easily.

I was always such a cautious person. Never the one to take chances, be adventurous, or even speak out of turn. I was the quiet girl in school, with long dark hair, dark grey eyes, and a slight, unremarkable figure. I think that was how Lily and I became so close so quickly. We were exactly alike in so many ways. Both quiet, both reserved. We even looked alike, our only difference being her brown eyes to my grey. 

We had met during the second semester of our grade 9 year. I suppose we had passed each other in the halls of school during our first term, but as neither of us were particularly verbose, and both tended to keep our heads down, stay quiet, and mind our own business, we hadnt really noticed each other. Until the day in Spanish class in second term. We were paired up by Mrs Reyna to be language partners, and by the end of the class, we felt like we had known each other forever. 

It was a rare thing for both of us, to connect with anyone so quickly. We both had a few friends that we hung out with, but not a lot. We were friendly with most people at school, but not the 'popular' people. So to find someone we connected with the way with did with each other was both exciting, and in the long run, a godsend. We help each other through studies, exams, family problems, friend problems, acne, crushes, and everything else you could imagine. We were each others 'person'. She was my lobster, to use a rather nerdy Friends reference. That one person I knew, above all else, would be in my life forever. 

By the time we finished high school, the only thing that had changed for either of us was that our figures had filled out. Boys noticed, but rarely approached us. Until Ryan. My senior year of high school, while sitting in the cafeteria with Lily talking about our latest science class drama, in walked a tall, dark haired boy neither of us had ever seen before. In our small town new students were a rarity and a novelty, and I noticed immediately that we were not the only ones to take note of this new arrival.

Ryan carried himself with an air of ease. Most new kids to a school would seem awkward, nervous, or self conscious. Ryan didn’t seem to be any of these. He walked in as if he had been doing so for years, picking out a few items from the lunch line and finding a quiet seat in the far corner of the small cafeteria to himself. Popping in some ear buds, he lost himself in the music only he could hear, seemingly oblivious to the prying and curious eyes of the student body.

“He’s cute.” Lilys voice broke my attention from my shameless gawking. I shook my head, smirking as I turned back to her. 

“You think every guy is cute, Lil.”

“Lies.” She laughed, tossing down the rest of her bagel with disinterest. “Only the ones who are actually cute.”

The bell rang not long after, and I retreated to English class while Lily headed towards her much hated gym class. I settled into my regular seat, pulling out my books, paying no attention to the person who had stepped up to slide into the empty seat next to me.

“Is it ok if I sit here?”

His voice caused me to jump, dropping the books I was pulling out of my backpack. I turned to find the new boy sliding into the seat next to me, watching me with a smirk. I quickly recovered my books and set them on the desk in front of me, looking away from him to hide the blazing of embarrassment coloring my cheeks.

“Sure” was all I was able to respond. Fuck my life.

We said nothing more to each other for the remainder of the class, but I was acutely aware of him. I could smell a light hint of his cologne...a gentle sweet smell I couldnt tell you what it was called. He tended to tap the end of his pencil on the back of his opposite hand on occasion, something that immediately irritated me, but of course, I said nothing. I made the distinct effort not to glance in his direction, feeling tense and awkward, paying more attention to the lecture than I ever had in the past, although if you had asked me afterwards what it was about I wouldn’t have been able to tell you.

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the period, I started gathering my items, still paying no attention to my new neighbor. Not trying to be rude, but just far too shy to ever say anything. He may be new to the school, but I could already tell he was out of my league.

I was just about to walk away when his voice stopped me.

“Hi.” He said quietly. I paused, turning to face him. He was smiling at me, a warm, friendly smile that made my stomach tighten. Up close, his eyes were a brilliant blue. He was taller than he had seemed from across the cafeteria, but his air of confidence remained. “I’m Ryan.”

I tried to pull myself together to form a coherent sentence. “Hi” was all I was able to squeeze out. I hated myself.

“Sorry, I was going to introduce myself after I sat down, but you seemed so focused on the class I didn’t want to interrupt.” He said with a smirk. I wasn’t sure, but I had a feeling he was teasing me.

That was how I started. Ryan sitting next to me in English class had turned into study partners, him asking me out on my first real date, which turned into my first real relationship, which turned into my first real everything. And in turn, which had turned into my biggest heart ache, forcing me to run away to another country to get away from the pain in my chest that I constantly had to fight back. 

I tightened the little awkward ball position I had formed on the couch, pulling my limbs further into myself in a make shift shield from something that I couldn’t see, but fuck knows I felt. I tried to push the thoughts, memories and fear aside. I needed to focus on my new life here, not dwell on the one I left behind. The only positive thing I left in America was Lily, and I knew I would talk to her just as much, if not more, now because of the distance. 

Like I said before, my father was a no show pretty early. My mom wasn’t much better, not that she didn’t try. But being a single mom forced her to work three jobs just to keep us going, so I saw her almost as little as I saw my dad. Lily’s family took me under their wing, to which both my mother and myself were grateful. I love my mom, don’t get me wrong. But we never really had much of a relationship. I was always sort of on my own, doing my own thing. I think that is one of the reasons making this move was so easy. I was used to picking up and making my life without the restriction of overbearing or controlling parents. I was used to making my own choices, having to be the responsible one, build my life the way I wanted as best I could. This was just another step.

I took a deep breath, trying to exhale all the negativity that had crept into my mind. I couldn’t let myself dwell on all the things I couldn’t change. I was here. It was the place I always said I would live, but Ryan never wanted to come. This was for me. For the first time, maybe in my whole life, I was doing something 100% truly for me.

I pushed myself into a seated position, crossing my legs under me to look around again. I had a couple days before I was expected to come in to the yoga studio I would be working out of, primarily to go over paper work and sit in on a class with one of their senior instructors before starting my own class lineup at the end of the week. That gave me time to unpack, settle in, decorate, and familiarize myself with my new city.

"Here we go"


	3. 3

I hurried along the busy London street towards the studio, my yoga mat slung over one shoulder, my purse over the other. The air was warm, but the wind had a slight chill to it. Another reminder that summer was coming to a close in a few short weeks, and fall was hiding around the corner. The leaves on the trees remained green, and most people were still in shorts and sandals, but I knew that would change before any of us were truly ready for it.

Today was the day I was to orientate to the studio, meet the team and observe my first class. I had spoken to my new boss over the phone the day before, and we immediately hit it off. She was relaxed, funny and inviting. Thank god. She said she was looking forward to having some ‘new blood’ in the studio, and said once I had settled in and passed my three month ‘probation’ period, she wouldn’t mind me starting up some yoga/thai chi combo classes like I had taught at my studio in New York. 

I had spent the last three days settling in to my new apartment. I loved it. It was the perfect space for me. Open, small, tidy. My only complaint was my closet. I wasn’t one of those girls who needed three closets to fit all their clothes, but I certainly had more than my tiny space allowed for. After a few trips to the local home décor shop and some fancy folding, I was able to get all my items into the closet and a small wardrobe I had been able to slide in beside the window in my room. 

I hung a few photographs that I had printed once arriving. Enlargements of images Lily had taken during her time at university, studying journalism. She had taken several photography classes as electives, and fell in love with the hobby. I bought new curtains, a bright blue shade to bring some color into the all white living room, and a few colorful throw pillows to add a punch. I filled my cupboards with all the things I would need; food, utensils, pots and pans. I hadnt realized how many tiny odds and ends you needed when you first moved into a place. When Ryan and I had moved in together, family and friends had given us quite a bit to get us started. Now that I was having to buy all these things on my own, the costs were adding up. Thankfully I had a fair bit of savings and it hadnt been too much of an issue, yet. 

I had my cable installed, set up a new phone line, and got a UK cell phone. So many little things that I didn’t even think about before I left were suddenly a big deal and needed to be dealt with before I started work. 

My second day in London I sat down and made a list of things I needed, things I needed to do, and things I wanted to do. Several days later and that fucking list seemed to be getting longer rather that shorter. But it seemed every time I crossed two things off, it only made me realize five more things I needed to do. This cause my stress level to rise more than once, and more than once resulted in a frantic call to Lily who had to try and calm me the fuck down as I cried and told her I couldnt deal with something as simple as setting up my internet. 

I had taken several walks around my neighborhood trying to familiarize myself with what was close, what options there were for coffee shops, restaurants and the like, and what I would have to take the tube for. One of my best discoveries was a small park only two blocks from my apartment. It was a large open space, lined with trees all the way around. Benches filled in gaps between the foliage, with the occasional tree or bush marking a space in the field. There wasn’t much there, but it was a nice, quiet place to sit and just be. I made a mental note to bring a book with me next time and just sit under a tree and relax. 

One thing I had quickly learned was that British television was quiet different than American. Half the things they spoke of I didn’t understand. Between the thick accents, slang and puns, I was lost on most shows. And to be honest, British humor was lost on me. The only show I had immediately fallen in love with was Mrs Browns Boys. I absolutely loved that show, and spend my third night in London wailing with laughter until my sides hurt as Mrs Brown called everyone a ‘feckin’ idgit’. 

I had spoken to Lily every night since my arrival. I told her how much I liked it here, and filled her in on the random happenings of my day. She told me that Ryan had called her the day I left, asking where I was, apparently having been back to the apartment and realizing I had officially moved out. She said he was irrationally angry. Like he genuinely thought I would eventually give in and come back. Why he thought that I honestly didnt understand. Yes, I was a quiet person, sometimes letting things go rather than deal with conflict. But one thing I was not was a pushover or a victim. And like fucking hell was I going to stay in a relationship where the person treated me that way. This was his fault, his doing. But if I went back, when it inevitably happened again, the blame would all be on me. He didn’t know I had moved to London. He had no idea, and I had every intention on keeping it that way. This was my refuge from him and all that I left behind. He didn’t need to know where I went, and to be honest, had no right to. He made his choice, and I made mine. Lily said she simply told him I moved to a neighbouring town, and shut the door in his face as she had many many times since this all started. She did say he seemed equally surprised as he was angry that I had actually left. 

It just proved how little he truly knew me.

I had spoken to my mother the night I had arrived. The conversation was short, like most our conversations. She understood why I had left, and supported me in my decision. She had taken on a passive, spectator role in my life once I hit thirteen. She knew I wasnt the type she would have to worry about running off with a rock band, getting into drugs, or becoming pregnant at sixteen. That just wasnt me. Which was lucky for her, since her busy work schedule left her little time for actual parenting anyways. She would always be there if I needed her, but most of the time, I felt like the caregiver in our relationship, leaving her dinner in the microwave for when she got home from work, doing the groceries, cleaning the house. The only time we ever actually spend together was Sunday evenings when she would finally have a break from work. We would watch a movie, usually in silence rather than filling the quiet with talk of our daily lives. We both preferred silence to chatter, and at this point, there wasnt much to say that wouldnt seem contrived. Even when I told her I was moving to London, it was a short conversation. She knew I had always wanted to live in a foreign country, so she admitted that she wasn’t surprised when I told her I was moving. She didnt try and talk me out of it, simply said she understood and would help any way she could. It was typical of her...supportive, but too wrapped up in her own world to actually take an active role in mine.

Another gust of cool breeze blew through my hair, pulling strands from the messy knot I had tied it in on the top of my head. The sun was bright, causing me to squint even from behind my sunglasses. I was glad I had taken the time to go for a walk and find the studio a couple days prior, just so I wouldnt get lost on the day. 

I stepped up to the large glass front doors of the yoga studio, swinging it open and stepping inside quickly. The smell of wood, rubber and sweat filled my nostrils. The entrance was large, the main focal point being the front desk behind which stood a tall, dark haired woman in skin tight LuLuLemon wear. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her face free of any touch of makeup. Her features were hard, but she smiled warmly as she scanned a members key badge through for entrance further into the studio, signaling an automatic barricade to swing open to allow passage. Beyond the desk I saw a few treadmills and stair climbers, with what appeared to be offices to the right. 

The walls were a light taupe, with hardwood at the entrance meeting dark brown carpet further into the studio. Everything had such a warm, comfortable feel, I found myself taking a deep breath and relaxing just in the few moments I had been inside.

I stepped up to the woman at the desk, adjusting the mat on my shoulder as I reached her.

“Hi, my name is Aubrey Smith. I believe I am to meet with Sharon?”

“Of course,” the woman replied, flashing me a blindingly white smile. Shit. How did someone get their teeth that white, I thought. I immediately ran my tongue over my own teeth, feeling insecure. “She’s been waiting for you. Com’on back, love.” She reached around and pressed a small button under the underside of the desk, releasing the barricade for me to enter. “My name is Tayna.”

We exchanged greetings as I followed her deeper into the studio. Once inside, I was able to take in more of what would be my work place for the foreseeable future. To the left of the few cardio machines and some scattered weight machines they had which would allow members to maximize their workouts, I saw a line of 3 doors, all with what appeared to be tinted glass facing out into the main club. Further down at the end, one more larger room was visible. The lights were on, allowing me to see a light wood floor and pale taupe walls. A small stage sat against the one wall, and I could see mirrors at the far end. 

“Sharon tells me you’re from New York,” Tanyas voice broke me from my observations. 

“I am,” I said, following her towards a small round table just outside the line of office doors. Tanya gestured for me to sit, and I slung my mat and purse over the back of a tall chair before climbing up. I had always disliked this kind of seating, it making me feel like a child swinging my legs at the grown up table. “I just moved here a few days ago.”

“Well that must be quite a change,” she commented, her hand finding her slim hip. “What made you make such a trip?”

I felt my chest constrict slightly at her question, but kept my face impassive. “Ive always wanted to move to London. I figured there was no time like the present.” I added a smile to the end, hoping to be convincing. I wasn’t up for the whole story of the asshole ex who fucked the neighbor girl in my bed so I ran away to another country just to get away from everything schpiel. 

“I would love to have that kind of courage,” she laughed. “Im sure you will love it here. London is beautiful. And this studio is one of the best in the city. Here, let me get Sharon for you.”

With that she scurried off towards the farthest office, rapping gently on the door and popping her head in to speak to whoever was inside. A moment later she straightened and headed back towards me, with a short, incredibly tiny woman who appeared to be in her forties in tow. 

The moment she reached me, she reached her hand out “Aubrey, its so nice to finally meet you. Im Sharon.” 

Her voice was high, appropriately matched to her small frame. Her hair was bleached blonde, a bright contrast to the tan of her skin. Her eyes were dark, seemingly black, but her smile warm and if our phone conversation was any indication, matched her well.

I took the hand offered to me, turning in my seat to face her. “Its nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for taking me on. I really appreciate the opportunity.”

Sharon let our a small laugh, as she slid into the seat across from me, setting a folder of papers down on the table. Tanya retreated back to the desk, offering me a smile as she walk away. “Please, love, you’re old boss gave you such a recommendation, I would have been a fool not to snatch you up while I had the chance.”

The next hour was filled with questions, answers, paperwork and a quick tour of the studio. They had four yoga rooms. One providing hot yoga, the room smelling of cedar and sweat, mimicking that of a sauna. The one at the far end of the room that I had noticed on my arrival was their main group exercise room, as they also offered thai chi and pilates classes on top of traditional yoga. The other two rooms were regular yoga studios, with soft wood flooring, small stages in each for the instructors to be visible to the members, and racks of mats for those who had yet to invest in their own.

Sharon assured me that my transition would be smooth, and after my orientation class with Julie that afternoon, I would be welcome to start teaching at my own pace. I had certification in advanced yoga practice, and said I would be willing to start at any level Sharon felt comfortable allowing me until she was certain of my skills. Again, this awarded me a laugh, assuring me she had no doubt I would do just fine.

There were several members using the cardio machines, with one class currently going on in the hot yoga room and another pilates class just starting in the main group ex room. 

Sharon went over my schedule, giving me classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and alternate Sundays. She said if I was available to pick up any extras that would be great, as she had two girls who mainly worked for another studio but subbed with her on Fridays. She also told me they were opening a second studio further into the city, which she was hoping to have open shortly after Christmas. Since this was a new studio, nothing had been set yet and I would be welcome to work along with the other instructors in building the class listing and planning out our schedules.

So far, this job seemed like a dream.

I had a little over an hour after my meeting with Sharon before I would be sitting in on my first class with Julie. I popped down to a small deli a block away to grab lunch before the class would begin. After ordering from a very large woman with a ill-fitted hair net, I took a seat in the corner of the shop to have my sandwich and relax. My back was to a short hallway which I assumed lead to the back kitchen and washrooms, giving me a view of the whole place. There were several people in gym gear, and I assumed this was a popular place for those who attended not only my studio, but a few of the other gyms in the area. I was half way through my meal, taking a large drink of ice tea, when a firm thud to the back of my head caused me to spill half my drink down my front. I set my glass down quickly, snatching napkins from the dispenser on the table to dry myself off, cursing indelicately, while I looked up to find the source of my current predicament. 

I found a tall man, possibly in his early twenties, looking down at me from behind dark tinted sunglasses, a look of shock, surprise and embarrassment on his face. His hair was a dark brown, long with curls at the ends, the top swept back into a little ponytail. He was long and lean, with a mishmash of random tattoos tracing his arms. He had on a loose white tshirt and gym shorts, and over his shoulder was a yoga mat. I realized then that must have been what had hit me in the head, causing my current issue.

“I am so sorry,” I said immediately, his voice deep and slow, his accent intoxicating. He had full coral lips, and my eyes fell to them on their own accord as his apologies continued to fall from his mouth. “I didn’t mean to hit you, shit, I am so sorry.”

I broke my gaze from his lips to the dampness of my yoga top. Thank god I was wearing black and no one would see me return to my new job on my first day with a giant stain on my front.

“Its fine,” I said as I started to wipe up the table. Two large hands reached across and plucked a handful of napkins from the tin, helping me to clean up the mess he had created. 

“No, honestly, I am sorry.” He repeated, obviously embarrassed. I noticed him look over his shoulder, his eyes meeting another man standing a few yards away. He gave him a quick nod, as if to say he would meet up in a minute, before he turned his attention back to helping me clean up the table.

“Its ok,” I assured him, “Shit happens.” 

Once the mess was cleaned, and a pile of soaked napkins sat in the corner of my table, I looked back up to him. He was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, biting his lip slightly. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but I stopped him.

“Honestly, its fine.” I offered a smile to reassured him. “We’ve all had those days. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice like velvet. I found myself almost wanting him to keep apologizing just so I could listen to his voice longer.

“It was just ice tea, not acid.” I teased. “Its fine.”

He smirked at my sass, before adjusting the yoga mat on his shoulder. “Good to know they don’t serve acid here. I was starting to wonder.”

I laughed, causing him to smile a beautiful grin that showed a dimple in his cheek. 

The man he had nodded at earlier stepped up beside him then, offering me a smile before turning his attention to his friend. “H, we gotta go.”

This ‘H’ person nodded at his friend, before turning his attention to me once more. “Well, once more, I am sorry. I will try and keep my mat under control next time.”

“Next time I will make sure to duck and cover.”

He snickered slightly before turning to follow his friend from the shop. Offering me a wave, he slipped through the door and around the corner, passing by the window where I sat. 

He gave me one more wave before disappearing down the street and out of view.


	4. 4

I continued to dab at the dampness on the front of my shirt as I slipped through the glass doors of the studio and headed towards the room Sharon had told me would be the class I was to observe and orientate. Walking through the big wooden doors and into the warm room, I noticed a few members already set up, perched upon their mats, legs crossed beneath them. I paid them little attention as I quickly found a quiet corner and unrolled my mat. Slipping off my shoes and socks, I toss them along with my other items into the corner and out of the way before taking a seat. The moment I was seated and facing front again, I found a tall figure blocking my view. 

My eyes scanned upwards until I was met with a familiar smirk, dimple included. The sunglasses were removed, showcasing green eyes that were bright with a hint of humor. His hands were on his hips, his head cocked to the side.

“Are you following me now?” he teased, his smirk widening. “Cause that would be lovely.”

I laughed. “Well, I didn’t get a chance to press charges for the assault, so figured I would hunt you down before calling the cops.” I was surprising myself at my bold sass with this stranger, as like I said, I was usually quiet and reserved. Maybe London was bringing out a new side of me. No one knew me here. I could be anyone I wanted. Apparently I wanted to be a witty smart ass with sexy strangers who beat me with yoga mats.

He snickered slightly before responding. “Should I call my lawyer now?”

“I would. Im planning to sue.”

“Well that would be unfortunate,” he said. “Law suits can be messy. Bad press and all.”

“Good thing neither of us are bothered by press, then.”

My last comment caused a slight tension in his face, although his smile remained. It was a short lived change, but I still noticed. And as quickly as it flashed across his face, it was gone.

Behind this man I saw a tall, thin woman with short blonde hair enter. She walked straight over to the small stereo set up at the side of the stage, tossing her items down and pulling out a CD. I took this to be Julie, pushing myself up to a standing position to go and introduce myself.

“Excuse me,” I said to H as I passed, noticing how his head turned to follow me with his eyes. I didn’t turn to confirm his stare, but I could feel it as I approached Julie for our first introduction.

Julie said I was welcome to observe the class from the audience, or even join her on stage depending on my comfort level. I assured her, as this was literally my first day in the studio, that I was more than comfortable hiding in my corner. We agreed I would check in with her after the class to see if I had any further questions or wanted help revising a program for my own classes.

As I returned to my spot, I noticed the stranger and his friend sitting a few mats to my right, both watching me with interest. I kept my eyes on my destination, praying that I wouldn’t fall while under the gaze of my newfound friend.

The class passed by much quicker than I thought it would. It was an intense workout, but I found that I didn’t really notice the strain as Julie kept humor the highlight of her class. It was evident that many of the members were regulars in her class, as she seemed to have nicknames for the majority of them. Even my new little friend had a nickname….Hershel. I snickered quietly in my corner when Julie called out half way through the class.

“Hershel! Quit checking out the ladies and squeeze your butt. Don’t make me come down there and check, cause you know I will!”

The class ended with ten minutes of silent meditation. I laid flat on my mat in corpse pose, my breathing even as I let myself drift off. I found myself the most relaxed I had been in weeks, and realized just as Julie started speaking again to bring our attention back to the room that it was the longest I had gone without the pain in my chest since I had left America. 

As Julie dismissed the class, everyone rambled about gathering their mats, a few chatting to those they knew. I quickly rolled my mat, leaning it in the corner with the rest of my belongings as I joined Julie at the front.

“What was a great class,” I complimented. “I didn’t even realize what a workout I was getting because I was enjoying your banter.”

She laughed. “Im known as the loud one here, and you’ll learn pretty quick that there isn’t much I wont say. I find it makes for a more interesting and fun class if you actually engage with the members. Most of the other instructors do the traditional, ‘instruction only’ routine, but that honestly isn’t my personality.”

“I loved it.” I assured her with a laugh. “It’s a nice change.”

“So do you think you’re all set for your classes? Want to go over any revisions or class planning?”

“Actually that would be great, if you don’t mind. Ive planned plenty of classes back in New York, but I want to make sure Im not introducing anything unfamiliar here.”

“I’ve got about an hour or so before my next class if you have time now.” She said, tossing the last few items into her bag on the floor.

“That would be perfect. Let me grab my stuff.” I turned and returned to my corner to gather my items. I also found ‘Hershel’ standing there waiting.

“Making friends are we?” he teased. “I should warn you now, Im the teachers pet.”

I laughed at him as I slung my mat over my shoulder and gathered my shoes and socks. “Do you make a habit of being teachers pet in all your classes?”

“Most.” He assured me with a grin.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

I considered telling him I was about to become and instructor here, but the more mischievous part of me deciding to wait. If he did show up in any of my classes, it would be a humorous advantage.

I left him where he stood, still feeling his eyes on me as I returned to Julies side. 

“Ready?” she asked, her bag over her shoulder and mat under her arm.

“Ready when you are.”

 

 

Julie helped me plan and revise all my classes to suit the current curriculum at the studio, as well as give me pointers in adding additional moves in the future. Instructors were expected to change their routines every 3 months to keep the classes changing and interesting to members. Thankfully they had just started a new line of routines only two weeks prior, so I wouldn’t be expected to come up with a class only to have to change in the following week. 

So far everyone I had met at the studio had been lovely. The atmosphere was relaxed and playful, and it helped me feel at ease much quicker than I expected to. This was a great relief, because I learned from experience in the past that it didnt matter how perfect the job was, if you worked with a bunch of bitches, you would hate it awfully quickly. 

I returned home that evening feeling settled and somewhat accomplished, even though I had technically not done anything yet. I would start teaching my own classes in a few days, and until then was welcome to attend as many classes taught by other instructors as I liked to get a feel for how each handled a class and what their preferences were in terms of levels and advancement. 

After a long hot shower, I pulled on my sleep shorts and an old tshirt, my damp hair in a messy knot on my head, and settled in for a night of Mrs Browns Boys and an easy bake pizza.

Two episodes in to my marathon, my phone rang. Glancing at caller ID, I smiled at Lilys number.

“Hey you,” I greeted as I tossed the last of my pizza crust onto the plate on the table in front of me.

“Hey!” she called happily. I felt a tension in my stomach at her voice. She sounded so far away, and I was reminded then how much I missed her. I had only been gone less than a week, but it felt like a lifetime. It was already the longest we had gone without seeing each other since we met, with the exception of the week she went on a family trip to Idaho to visit an aunt when we were in our sophomore year. “So, how was your first day?”

“Really good, actually.” I assured her, pulling my legs under me and getting more comfortable. I lowered the volume on the TV so that I didn’t have to explain why a loud Irish woman was in my apartment calling everyone an idgit. “So far everyone is really nice, and the studio is lovely. Ive already got all my classes planned out, and my schedule set.”

“Wow. You certainly don’t mess around do you.” She teased. She knew I was always the one who had everything planned out the moment it was assigned. I hated leaving things for the last minute. Half the time in university I would look ahead on the assignment listing and start any projects I felt I could before they were even officially assigned.

“It’s a nice place,” I continued. “They have hot yoga as well, so I might try and teach that in a few months or so.”

Lily snorted. “Please. You would pass out. You cant even sit in a hot tub.”

I laughed with a hint of fake hurt. “This coming from the girl who fainted when we went to Florida over spring break because it was too humid outside?”

She only laughed in response.

“I still say you did that just to get those guys attention.” I challenged.

“I did not!” she shrieked, as if it really mattered if she wanted their attention or not. Three guys around our age had come over the moment Lily flopped into the sand that day, making sure she was ok. She was mortified, which was one of the reasons I insisted on bringing it up whenever possible.

We chatted about life back home, which also included another mention of Ryan trying to find out where I had gone. Apparently he had shown up at Lilys work, insistent that she tell him where I went.

“I honestly don’t know why he cares,” I said with a huff. “If he cared so much, maybe he shouldn’t have fucked the whore across the hall.”

Lily was quiet for a minute before responding. “To be honest, I think he never thought you would actually leave.” She confirmed the thoughts I had already had. “I mean, you had a feeling something was going on for a while. If you hadnt actually walked in on them, you would still be here.”

Her honestly stung a little, but I knew she was telling the truth. If I hadnt actually caught him, I would have just continued pretending I didn’t know. And I had known. Deep down I had known something wasn’t right. Whether it was that I had had a feeling about the cheating or just that our relationship wasn’t the same and it was time to end things, I had known something had to change for a long time before that day that would become my catalyst. 

“Sorry,” Lily said quietly after I didn’t respond for several seconds.

“Don’t say sorry.” I assured her. “You’re not saying anything I haven’t thought to myself a million times. But its done. Its over and Im here. I think its best this way.”

“Agreed,” she answered. “Minus the you being so far away part. Now we just have to find you a new man.”

I snorted. “No thank you. I think I will just become a lesbian for a while.”

Lily burst out laughing. “Please. I bet you’ve already met someone.”

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks at her innocent comment. When I didn’t respond, she picked up on it quickly. 

“You have, haven’t you?”

“No,” I lied. “Well, not exactly.”

“Which means you have.”

I huffed at her. “This guy that goes to my studio. He hit me in the head with his yoga mat today at a deli down the road. He did the whole flirty apology thing. I didn’t think anything of it. Then I walk into my orientation class to find him there.”

“Is he cute?” she immediately asked.

I felt myself grin. “Very.”

“Whats his name?”

“I have no idea,” I said, honestly. “We only spoke for a minute.”

“You think he’ll end up in some of your classes?”

“Maybe,” I said, trying not to sound as hopeful as I realized I was. Fuck. I was such an idiot. I just ended my 4 year relationship in a flaming mess, ran away to another country, and putting my life back together. Why the fuck was I sitting here hoping that Mr Dimples McSmirk would make another appearance in my life.

The answer to that I already knew….


	5. 5

The sun streamed in through the sheer drapes that lightly covered my windows, bright morning light filling my bedroom and causing me to stir awake. I didn’t want to wake up yet, but the light had other ideas. I had forgotten the night before to pull across my blackout curtains, and cursed myself for being so lazy before going to bed. 

I had my first solo class the following day, and had decided to attend one final class taught by another instructor today, just to get a feel for yet another way of instruction. So far everyone I had met at the studio had been lovely, and I found myself looking forward to officially starting my position there. 

I had been keeping myself as busy as possible, because it kept my mind from falling back into a relentless pattern of thinking about why I was now in London starting my life over. And idle mind is a dangerous thing in this kind of situation, at least when its my mind. 

The night before I had curled up on the couch after finishing up the final touches on settling into my apartment. All the pictures were hung, all the décor added, all the small last minute items sorted. I was officially moved in. 

This was the first moment that all this felt truly real. I was moved in. I had left New York and run away to London. It was real. I don’t really know why this was the pinnacle moment for me in this journey, but it was. And for some reason last night it had hit me hard.

I was on the couch with a tub of Ben and Jerrys, a book in front of me being completely ignored while my mind raced with the reality I now faced. Tears fell in waves uncontrollably while I sobbed, tissues scattered around me, my old, oversized knitted sweater that I had gotten years before in a thrift shop and everyone I knew hated but I loved cause it was comforting, wrapped around me like a cocoon. 

For some reason, in that moment, all the emotions I had been pushing back and hiding from since first walking in on Ryan and neighbor whore, came bubbling up, demanding to be let out. My chest heaved with tension, my heart feeling as if it was literally going to tear through my chest. My stomach churned, even though I forced more ice cream down as a sense of cold comfort. The reality that my relationship, my only real relationship, was not only over but in such a hurtful way, racked my body. And the fact that I had literally run away from everything in my life because of it, whether I wanted to come here my whole life or not, scared the shit out of me. 

I started to feel terrified all over again. That I had made such a rash decision based on something so stupid, something that millions of people go through all the time, frustrated me. I was not an impulsive person, but here I was, in a new country, after the biggest fucking impulse move in history….

The thought just caused more sobs to shake me.

I crawled into bed around two in the morning, cried out and probably dehydrated from all the tears lost. Which was why I now hated the sunlight streaming into my room, waking me up with the feelings of fear and insecurity still present despite my restless slumber. I was pretty sure the only reason I slept at all was the sleeping pill I took after crawling into bed. It didn’t help to relieve any of the anxiety and depression that still held tightly onto me.

Today was NOT going to be a good day. 

Fucking figures that I would have a mini break down the day before I was meant to start my new job. I loathed myself.

Other that the reasons for me ending up in London, I had no complaints as far as my life here thus far. I loved my apartment, even enjoying the quiet and alone time that I had even though it wasn’t something I was used to after living with Ryan for so long. I was looking forward to my job, and everyone seemed quite nice. I had yet to really make any friends in the area, but I hoped that would come with time. 

I tired to focus on those things as I wiggled around in my bed, desperately trying to fall back asleep. Twenty minutes later I knew it was useless, pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed. After a long hot shower, I pulled on some workout clothes and decided to hit up the next class at the studio. I grabbed my keys, purse, and mat, slipped on my shoes and headed out the door.

I knew I looked like shit. Even though the hot water of my shower calmed me a little, the evidence of a night full of tears and ice cream were still showing on my face. My eyes were red and swollen, my skin blotchy. Thankfully I would be able to hide in a back corner and just enjoy the class without having to deal with anyone.

The walk to the studio was nice. The air was warmer today than it had been the last few days, the sun brighter. I found myself squinting even from behind my sunglasses as I walked briskly down the street.

Reaching the glass doors to the studio, I slipped inside, the smell of wood and sweat a calming scent. Tanya was behind the desk, and smiled in greeting when she noticed me.

“Hey you,” she grinned. “Here for a little workout?”

“Yeah, I figured I would check out another class or two before I start tomorrow.” I told her as I slipped through the barricade. “Couldn’t hurt.”

Tanya nodded. “Well, Reema has a class in 10 minutes. She does the advanced class if you wanna try it out.” She leaned her long frame on the desk towards me. “I have a hot yoga class at 1 if you wanna come in and check it out. Sharon said you might be interested in teaching one.”

I nodded. “I think I will. Nothing else going on today.”

I headed across the club to the farthest studio at the end, slipping through the door. There were already a few people situated, some already stretching. I looked to my left to find a tall, tanned, black hair woman with striking features at the stage, setting up her music. I took this to be Reema, and decided I may as well introduce myself. I had already met the majority of the other instructors. She was the last one.

I walked up to her, clearing my throat to bring her attention to me.

“Hello, Reema?”

She turned to me, her face impassive. “Yes?”

I held my hand out. “Hi, Im Aubrey. Im going to be teaching here starting tomorrow.”

She glanced at my hand with caution before taking it. The shake was short, before she dropped it quickly. “So you’re the new girl?”

I couldn’t help but noticed her tone, her distance despite the fact we had literally only just met. I tried not to take it personally. “I am.”

“You’re from New York, right?” Her voice was low, hoarse. I would have been sexy if her demeanor hadnt been so harsh.

“That’s right. I just moved here last week.”

She merely nodded in response, before turning back to finish her set up. I stood in place for a short minute, unsure what to do next, before she finally turned back to me. “Well, good luck.”

I just nodded awkwardly at her bored expression and obvious dismissal, before turning back and finding my little corner to hide in. Setting myself up, I took a seat, turning back to look at Reema. 

I guess every place has that one person who wasn’t particularly ‘nice’. I had just found her. Her seeming disinterest in me shouldn’t affect me. What did it matter if she liked me or not. Yoga was a solo thing, and I wouldn’t have to teach any classes, or even really interact, with her in any real way. But still her dismissal of me was bothersome.

I was interrupted in my fretting by a familiar figure entering the room, his curly brown hair pulled back into a tiny man bun. His eyes found mine, and he grinned. He wasted no time in coming and setting up right beside me, despite there being plenty of empty space still available in the room.

“Well, hello again.” He said, my skin tingling at the sound of his voice. He flopped down onto his mat, crossing his legs before looking over to me.

“Hello, yourself.” I smiled. I remembered then how horrible I probably still looked from my hellish night. Fuck my life. It would figure he would show up on a day I looked and felt like the inside of a dead animal carcass, and of course sit right beside me.

“So, youre officially stalking me now. How lovely.” He teased.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” I challenged, trying to sound more confident than I felt. “I was here first, remember.”

He grinned a sexy smirk. “Touche.”

We held each others gaze for a short moment before I turned away to look back towards the stage. It was then I noticed Reema watching us intently, her face now cold and hard, her original mask of disinterest faded. Her eyes were on my neighbor, before turning to me to give me an icy stare. I looked away from her, dropping my eyes to the floor to pretend to adjust the corner of my mat.

She started class a moment later, and I found myself distracted throughout the time. Partly because of my neighbor, who I caught on more than one occasion tossing me a glance with the corners of his gorgeous lips pulled up into a smirk. And partly because of Reema, who called me out during one part of the class, telling me my positioning wasn’t right. I knew there was nothing wrong with my positioning, and that she was just trying to throw me off. She obviously had taken a dislike to me since my talking to H, even though I had no idea why.

I had never been so tense during a class in my life, and was thankful when it ended. I couldn’t even say if it was a good workout, because I was so distracted from the feeling of so many eyes on me, both welcome and unwelcome.

Once dismissed, everyone began collecting their items and filing out of the room. I began doing the same, intent on just getting the hell out of this awkward room as quickly as possible, when my curly haired friend spoke up.

“So, will I see you in my next class?” he asked, his mat already rolled under his arm.

I smirked at him. “Depends. When is your next class?”

“Tomorrow morning at ten.”

My smirk deepened. That was my first class as instructor. But no need to tell him that.

“I don’t know. I think I have to work.” I teased.

“Too bad,” he responded with a frown. “I was enjoying having a new stalker.”

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Are you used to having stalkers?”

He seemed to realize then he said something wrong, his smirk hardening, but staying in place. “Its been known to happen.”

I shook my head at him, before turning to leave the room. “Well, better luck next time.” With that I took my leave, slipping out of the room before he could jumble my thoughts any further. I met up with Tanya at the front desk, leaning my mat against the side.

“So how was the class?” she asked, slipping some papers into a folder.

“Good,” I lied. “Intense.”

Tanya smirked. “The class, or Reema.”

I snorted. “Both.” I said honestly. It made me feel a little better to know that it wasn’t just me that noticed Reema wasn’t particularly….welcoming.

“Don’t let her intimidate you.” Tanya stated frankly. “She likes to scare the new people. Her bark is worse than her bite though.”

I nodded, not really sure how to respond to that.

I looked over my shoulder then to watch as H left the studio, throwing me a wave and a grin as he pushed through the barricade into the foyer and out the glass doors into the bright sunny day. I found a grin on my face almost immediately.

“Harry caught your eye already?” Tanya said, seeming to notice my grin.

“Who’s Harry?” I asked.

“The cute guy you were grinning at.” She clarified. “Or do you always smile like a goof at strangers?”

I swatted at her across the desk. “Shut up.” I laughed. “I met him a couple days ago. Awkward really. I had no idea what his name was though.”

Tanya smirked, and I couldn’t help but think there was something more she wasn’t saying. “Yeah, well, hes hard to miss.” She stated, obviously.

“Don’t waste your time,” low voice snarled from beside me. Reema stepped up behind the desk beside Tanya, pulling a paper out from a folder and signing off her class. I couldn’t help but gawk at her as she signed her name in a flourish, before looking up to me. “Or is that why you picked this studio? Cause you heard he came here?”

I met her gaze firmly, despite my confusion. “Why the hell would I work here because of some guy I don’t even know?”

Reemas eyes widened slightly, before her face returned to impassivity and disinterest. She snorted indelicately, shaking her head slightly before slipping the paperwork back into the folder, gathering her things and heading towards the exit. “Figures.” She mumbled. “Typical Harry to notice the one person in the city who has no idea who he is.”

She said nothing more as she passed me quickly, pushed through the barricade and out into the day. I watched her go, confused, before turning to give Tanya a look of shock and bewilderment. 

Tanya just shook her head, a slight laugh passing her lips. She shook her head once more before looking up to me. “Don’t worry about it. Lets go grab lunch before I have to teach my class.”

I followed Tanya out into the London streets, finding my previous discontentment muted by a new kind of anxiety.


	6. 6

I found myself back at the same small deli down the street from the studio where I had first met Harry. I smirked when I followed in behind Tanya, her saying this was one of the best little secrets in London. Trust me to have stumbled on this place after only a few days in the city.

“It really does have the best food,” Tanya assured me as we stepped up to the counter. “I love these little holes in the wall that not many people know about. They are always nice and peaceful, but the food is amazing.”

We placed our order, collected our food and found a table near the window looking out onto the street. The day was still bright and warm, although the wind had a slight chill that still required you to wear a sweater. It was now late September, and despite the sunny day, people knew the lazy days of summer were coming to a close.

I personally loved fall. The cool air, the bright colors. There were things I liked about each season, but fall was by far my favorite. Dressing up on Halloween well into our teens, Lily and I would comb the neighborhood collecting candy, then sit in her living room watching horror movies her parents only allowed on that one night, stuffing ourselves with sugar until we passed out in a pile of wrappers. On Thanksgiving, her family would invite my mother and I over for dinner, whenever my mother wasn’t working that is, and it was one of the few days in the year I actually felt like I had a family. That maybe one day I would be able to have something like they had, with the warm home, good food and a feeling of security.

Taking a bite of my turkey and swiss sandwich, I had to admit that Tanya was right. The food here really was great. It was simple, home style food, which combined with my current wandering thoughts of back home, family dinners and friends, increased my feelings of melancholy and loneliness. 

I did my best to keep my feelings to myself, and out of my very expressive face. My mother always told me it didn’t matter how hard I tried to put on a mask, my feelings were always evident on my face. I was too expressive for my own good, and would never have a poker face. 

“So,” Tanyas voice called me back from my thoughts. “Other than Reemas less than warm welcome, how was the class.”

I snorted at her comment about Reema. “The class was good. She is a good instructor.” I always had a tendency to try and be nice to people, even say something nice about them, even if they didn’t like me or me them. I didn’t want to be the girl who talked down to someone, even if they did the same to me, because that made me as bad as them. 

Tanya smirked, wiping her hands on her napkin before taking a sip of her drink. “Very diplomatic of you.”

I smirked to match her. “Well, Im just starting here. Cant be one to make assumptions or enemies when you’re the new person.”

“Oh, Reema isn’t the type to give you a choice in things like that.” Tanya stated firmly. “We are all pretty close at the studio. We have outtings, go to dinner, Christmas parties and the like. Reema always keeps to herself. Does her classes and leaves. Never really one to say much, so when she made her comments today about you and Harry, I have a feeling your diplomacy may be challenged with her.”

I was quiet for a while as I took in Tanyas observations and statement. I didn’t know Reema, but she did. I could see easily the picture she painted, of Reema always staying a step on the outside. She didn’t seem like the joining type to me. And I don’t mind people who aren’t necessarily into taking part in group gatherings, but her instant indifference, which quickly changed to obvious annoyance or dislike to me after seeing me talking with Harry, still bothered me.

“I don’t even know Harry,” I explained. “I met him a couple days ago, here actually, by accident. We’ve run into each other at the studio a couple times, exchanged a little small talk, but until Reema said his name today, I didn’t even know what it was.”

“Don’t let her get to you,” she said. “Especially when it comes to Harry.”

I looked up from my plate to meet her eyes. “Are they a couple or something?”

Tanyas boisterous laugh rang through the deli, followed by an indelicate snort. “No, no, no.” Tanya snorted once more before continuing, as if the thought was hilarious. “Not that she wouldn’t like that. Harry is…..well, Harry is Harry.”

“Well that’s not vague at all.” I teased.

Tanya just shook her head, taking a small bite of her food. I waited for her to finish, hoping she would continue. 

“Sometimes I forget you are new around here.”

Again, her statement left me confused. But I didn’t press the subject, as she seemed to not be able, or want, to tell me more. It seemed like if I wanted to learn more about this curly haired guy and seemed to evoke such a response with my coworker, I would have to wait and find out for myself.

 

I survived my first real hot yoga class with Tanya….barely. I should have known better, since even being in a hot tub or sauna usually gave me palpitations, but I was an advanced instructor, I could do this. I came out at the end of the hour soaked from head to toe. The sweat ran down my face and into my eyes, stinging sharply. My hair was matted to my head, my hands occasionally slipping on my mat. 

Despite the intensity, I enjoyed the class. I wasn’t necessarily going to be attending it with any regularity, and definitely second guessed my previous consideration of teaching the class myself, but it was certainly a good workout.

I wished that I had brought a change of clothes to the studio so that I could have a shower afterwards, but unfortunately had to make the short trek home to my apartment, probably smelling rather ripe, before I could get the coating off my body. Once inside, I tossed my purse and mat at the door, and began stripping my clothes as I made my way to the bathroom. I left the trail of clothing in my wake, finally reaching the bathroom in only my underwear. I turned on the hot water, waiting the eternity it always seemed to take for the hot water to take effect in this place. I slipped out of my knickers and into the warm stream, a deep sigh coming from my lips the moment I felt the water. 

My muscles, which had been stretched and stressed after two new classes, felt the relief of the heat, and I let my head fall forward as the water soaked through my hair, pulling it across my face. I placed my hands on the cool, white tile wall in front of me, leaning forward for the water to slide down my back. I stood still for a long while before washing my hair, and starting on the body wash.

Well, today had been interesting. I woke up depressed, sad and puffy after a night of over-analyzation and personal torment. I went in thinking a couple extra yoga classes at my new place of employment would help bring my mood to a higher level, and instead I was immediately marked by a stranger, someone I would have to try and find a peace with if I expected my time at Breathe to be a pleasant one. 

And then there was Harry. He was an unexpected twist in my already complicated as fuck story. Reemas reaction to us talking definitely got my mind turning. Tanya confirmed that Reema was interested in Harry, but the feeling didn’t appear to be mutual. At least not from what my short observation and Tanyas vague conversation today would lead me to believe. 

We had only spoken a few times, all for quite short periods. He just kept popping up. Not that I was complaining. He was certainly attractive. And charming. And after my conversation with Tanya this afternoon, my curiosity was peaked. I grinned to myself as I remembered that he said he would be attending my class the next morning. I was glad I hadnt let on that I was a new instructor there, both because I wanted my incorporation to be appropriate and professional, but also because, if I was being honest, I was looking forward to the look on Harrys face when he saw me on that stage the next day.

My smirk deepened as I thought more about Harry. His long, lean body, culminating in sharp green eyes, plump coral lips and that fucking dimple. I had never met anyone that I was immediately intrigued and attracted to the way I was with Harry. I felt a sense of excitement around him, even in the brief moments we had spoken. He was flirty, charming. I could see why Reema was interested. It wasn’t difficult to understand in the least.

I sighed deeply at the thought of him. I had watched him during our class today, the way his body moved, stretched. His strength as he reached positions, his muscles tense. He was surprisingly good. During my time as an instructor I saw more and more men coming to the classes for various reasons. Some weren’t particularly good, but you had to admire their effort. Harry, however, was quite good. Maybe it was his long, lean frame, or maybe he was just a natural. Either way, the thought of him exerting himself, the sweat sliding down his neck, even the occasional glance he had thrown my way caused me to grin. 

A giggled to myself as my thoughts turned sexual. I couldn’t help but think of him in a similar strain of physical activity, the exertion and the sweat, although we weren’t in a crowded yoga studio….

I slowly slid my hand down my stomach, following the stream of water and few bubbles left over from my body wash. I slipped my fingers between my legs, sliding my index finger between my folds and along my center. The feeling immediately caused my stomach to flutter, and I realized then how just the thought of Harry had already effected me. I moved my fingers across myself, feeling that the wetness there was not only from the shower. 

I imagined Harrys large, strong hands, replacing my own with his in my mind. I circled my clit a few times, alternating between firm and soft pressure, the feeling in my abdomen tightening. Moving my hand further, I slipped a finger inside myself, then another, using the heel of my hand to put pressure on my clit. My other hand stayed spread on the tile of the shower, steadying myself as my hand and mind took over. My fingers slid further into myself, a slight stretch to my insides as my palm made small circles, just enough to cause the desired effect. 

I hadnt had sex, or anything, in a long while, so it didn’t take long. My pace increased, and before long, I reached my climax, my legs shaking and my mouth slack, all the while picturing a tall, curly haired stranger being the one to cause the feeling that was ripping through me.

When I finished, I laughed at myself. I didn’t even know this man and I was now getting off to him in the shower. I so rarely took matters into my own hands, very, very rarely, that the fact I was here now, coming down from a high I induced, made me shake my head. 

London certainly had a new effect on me.


	7. Chapter 7

I found myself awake way too early the morning of my first class that I was to instruct. I tried to convince myself I wasn’t nervous, but since my stomach was tight, I was jittery, and awake at 5 fucking am I knew I was lying to myself. 

I had taught thousands of classes over the years since I became an instructor. I hadnt actually been nervous teaching since my first year. It was so routine to me at this point, and even the possibility of the nerves being because it was a new studio, new surroundings, all new city, seemed unlikely. I tried to keep myself from considering the actual possibility for my nerves by thinking of a million other random and increasingly unlikely possibilities, including the chance that there was something wrong with the sushi I had eaten for dinner the night before. I refused to let myself consider/admit that the possibility/probability for my nerves was a certain green-eyed man.

The light coming in through the sheer drapes in my room was still soft, muted in color as I was awake much earlier than the sun seemed to want to be. This was a rarity for me, as I was a girl who loved sleep above almost everything else in the world. I would choose sleep over food, over sex, over pretty much everything. I could spend days just laying in my bed, laptop or a good book in hand, snuggled into the protective comforts of my blankets as if they had accepted me as one of their own and my leaving would betray their trust. 

My reluctance to leave my warm little cocoon despite my early awakening remained intact as usual, and I spent almost an hour laying on my back, eyes glued to the white, stucco ceiling as the details from the intents became increasingly apparent as the sun rose, the light from the outside world awakening my small bedroom. I was due to teach my first class at 10am, and I couldn’t help but groan as I turned my head, glancing at my bedside clock to read the red lit numbers and seeing it was still only 6:27am. I felt like I had been awake for hours…it had been barely one. 

I felt confident enough in the routine for the class I had prepared, and my nerves settled significantly as I reviewed it several times in my head. I had to admit I was looking forward to finally getting started at the studio, truly started, as if making it through this first class would somehow solidify my move to London as being real. Something factual as opposed to somehow still having this feel of ‘vacation’ or ‘impulsive jaunt’ attached to it.

My mind travelled to Harry, and I couldn’t help the smirk that came across my lips as I thought of the look on his face when he would walk in to class today to find me as the instructor. I couldn’t explain why I found myself so intrigued by this man I knew nothing about apart from a few random meetings, and one awkward conversation Tanya. Oh, and of course, Reema’s instant territorial teeth baring. She obviously had some kind of internal claim on him, so much so that she may as well have just peed around him to mark her territory. 

Laying here thinking of this guy I didn’t know was not like me, in any way. I had never met anyone I found myself thinking about the way I did Harry. I couldn’t quite put my finger on what it was about him that seemed to captivate me so much. Yes, he was attractive. Strikingly so. But so were a lot of other people. He was charming. And he knew it, which usually would be a turn off, but in him it didn’t come off as arrogant so much as confident. Since I had plenty of time to laze around in bed and let my thoughts get the better of me, I let them wander on their own over the conversations and remarks of Tanya and Reema. Reema had said that it figured that Harry would notice the one person who didn’t know who he was. My chest tightened at the part of the comment that he ‘noticed’ me, and I immediately mentally smacked myself back down from teenage giddiness back to reality. Who was he then? She made it seem as if he was someone I should have known, despite having just moved to London the week before. Was he famous? A celebrity? Frustratingly enough, I couldn’t even answer these questions with a good old Google search, since I didn’t even know Harrys last name. Tanya was just as cryptic, but also hinted towards Harry being more than just some guy who came to the studio. I didn’t want to be rude and flat out ask Tanya what it was that I was missing when he came to Harry, and I sure as fuck wasn’t going to ask Reema anything. It looked like I would just have to sit back and see how things played out, and what answers I would get along the way.

Who knows, maybe I would hardly, or even never, see him again.

***

Fuck my entire existence.

This statement has been running through my head repeatedly, almost constantly, for the last half hour as I rushed around my apartment frantically trying to get myself ready. Why, oh fucking why, did I have to fall back asleep and not wake up again until less than an hour before I was to start teaching my class? Was this some sick, twisted turn of fate that I wake up at five, and actually fall back asleep at seven only to wake up again at nine?

Fuck my life!

After practically throwing myself out of my bed and falling on the floor in the process once I saw what time it was, I completed the quickest shower in the history of my life, before hopping around my room trying to get dressed, put my hair up, and gather my belongings to get out the door in record time. So much for my previous plan, as I lay awake hours before, of a nice long relaxing shower, maybe a spot of breakfast at a café on the walk to work, and chatting with Tanya before my class started.

FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Finally dressed and as presentable as my limited time would allow me, I threw on a wrap sweater, pulled my bag and mat over my shoulder, and stormed out my door. I locked my door securely, before turning to quickly head down the hall to the stairs. I didn’t make it far, however, as fate seemed to yet again decide that I was its victim du jour. My head barely made it upright after checking my door was locked, before I collided with a warm, solid surface.

I was vaguely aware of the sound of books and papers falling to the ground as I stumbled back a few steps, almost falling, before being caught and righted by a strong hand on my arm. I looked up to find the source of my sudden stop in forward motion, only to be met with a pair of incredible blue eyes. 

“You alright there, speedy?” a light, accented voice greeted me.

He was of average height, slight in build, with light brown hair pushed up and back in the front, only to fall slightly to the side. The v-neck blue shirt he wore showed a hint of tattoos across his chest. I could see it was some kind of wording, but couldn’t make it out. I looked down to see the floor littered with books, papers and pens. 

“Shit, I am so sorry,” I immediately started to apologize as I simultaneously bent down to start picking up some of this strangers mess that I had created. 

He leaned down to my level, picking up a few items casually as my hands frantically tried to collect things as quickly as possible. As if I needed this shit right now when I was already late. Fuck, shit fuck.

“It’s alright love, no harm done.” 

I righted myself, a messy stack of papers in my hand supported on a thick volume, before handing over the collection to the man in front of me.

“You’re new here, right?” he asked as he took the items from me.

 _Sure, you wanna chat when Im already late_ I thought rudely to myself.

I kept my face pleasant, knowing it wasn’t this mans fault I had slept in. 

“Yeah, I just moved in last week.” I nodded to my door as if it wasn’t evident since I had just come out of my apartment. 

“Well, I guess Im your new neighbor then. Im Louis.” The man shifted the haphazard stack of papers in his hands to one arm to offer me his hand. I took it, accepting his greeting.

“Aubrey.” I offered with a smile.

“Well, neighbor, I can tell you’re in a hurry since you damn near ran me over,” he teased. “I will let you get to it then.”

I mentally sighed with relief that Louis was so observant, and thankfully, nice about the fact that I damn near made him hallway road kill.

“See you around,” I offered with a smile as I moved passed him and down the hall. I looked back as I reached the stairs to see Louis open the door to his apartment, which was directly across the hall from my own, and step inside, almost dropping a few papers on his way in.

I rushed down the cold street as quickly as I could, checking my watch almost every two minutes as if it would miraculously slow time down. It was now almost twenty minutes before I had to start my class. I should just make it with about five minutes to spare. I was hoping to be there early, first in the room, to be able to greet a few members as they came in. And I sure as shit didn’t want to be late on my first day, the instructor that every studio has, that rushes in at the last minute, barely ready, right at the end.

Thankfully, I had no more road blocks on my way to the studio, and pushed through the glass doors and into the warmth of the building. I offered Tanya a wave as I slide my key card through the scanner at the desk to open the barricade and allow me entrance.

“Running late?” Tanya teased.

“Fucking figures, eh?” I answered with a half assed wave as I hurried down to the room I would be teaching in.

The moment I entered, I inwardly groaned. The room was almost full, the members looking up at me with a mixture of intrigue and reluctance. I tried to keep my shoulders straight, my smile perfect as I cross the front of the room to toss my items beside the cupboard beside the stage that held the stereo for the sound system. After hooking up my iPod and ensuring my playlist was correct, I turned to greet the class.

The very first set of eyes I met once facing forward were bright green, piercing, and apparently incredibly amused.

I quickly looked away. As much as I had run through various scenarios of how I would reveal to Harry that I was in fact his instructor for the day, in none of them was I currently frazzled, stressed and damn near late. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with the added stressor of him at this present time, so quickly scanned my eyes across the class, focusing on no one in particular as I introduced myself.

“Hello, everyone,” I started, trying to keep my voice even and professional despite the frantic happenings of my morning so far. “My name is Aubrey, and I will be your instructor for this class.”

Most members greeted me with a smile or a nod, while some remained obviously cautious, considering how spastic I was certain I looked at that moment. I couldn’t blame them. I was supposed to be teaching a soothing, strong yoga class, and I looked anything but relaxed.

“I am new here to the studio, having just moved from New York,” I continued, providing the speech I had practiced several times in my head leading up to today. “I taught all levels of yoga, thai chi and pilates at various studios in the city, and Im looking forward to getting to know you all here at Breathe.”

When no one said anything, just continued to stare at me expectantly, I quickly moved on. “Shall we begin?”

I turned to the stereo, starting up my playlist, and taking my place on the small stage at the front of the room. Once positioned, my eyes fell again to Harry, who, even though in the back row of the room, still stood out like a beacon to my eyes. He still held a smirk, almost teasingly, before he mimicked my positioning and we began class.

Thankfully, the class went quite well, and if the facial expressions of the members were any indication, I had redeemed myself despite my frantic entrance. Once I dismissed class, a few came up to tell me they enjoyed the class and to welcome me, some even asking what other classes I was going to be teaching so they could join in. Once the room was almost empty, I started gathering my things. I hadnt gotten far, however, before the sound of a throat being cleared behind me interrupted my attempts. 

I turned to find the person I knew I would, grinning cockily at me, hands clasped behind his back. He had a black fabric headband holding back his hair, a white v-neck sleeveless shirt clung to his now sweaty torso, above black bike shorts. A light sheen of sweat showed on his face, and I couldn’t help be ogle him slightly before recomposing myself.

“So,” he started, his voice low and slow. “Failed to mention you were the new instructor here, did we?”

I grinned at him innocently. “Not at all. I prefer to think of it as a happy coincidence.”

His smirk widened into a heart stopping grin and made that damn dimple pop in his cheek. “Well, I cant say I didn’t enjoy having a reason to stare at you blatantly for an hour, but a little warning would have been nice.”

I ignored the sudden tension in my abdomen at his admittance of blatant staring, keeping my composure. “I’ll be sure to give you fair warning next time.”

“What other classes are you teaching, just so I can avoid any more little surprises.”

I tilted my head at him before answering. “Oh, I think it would be more fun to leave you guessing.” 

I surprised myself how easily our banter seemed to flow. Even more surprised at how I was sassing him. I had to admit, I was liking ‘London Aubrey’. She was much more confident and cheeky than American Aubrey.

Harry let out a little laugh, shrugging. “Fine. I will just have to find out for myself.”

“Just going to show up to every class in the studio until you find the ones Im teaching, eh?” I countered. “A little stalkerish, isn’t it? Didn’t we already have a conversation about stalking?”

Harry reached down to lift the mat, which he had set at his feet, and sling the strap over his shoulder with a grin. “I have my ways.”

He turned to leave, pausing for a moment at the door to offer me one more grin. “I will see you later, Aubrey.” He said before exiting the room and disappearing from view.

I exhaled loudly once he was out of sight. I hadnt even realized I had been holding my breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Clammering through the door of my apartment, I tossed my purse and yoga mat onto the floor just inside the door, roughly kicking my shoes off in the direction of the shoe mat, but missing terribly and not even giving a single fuck. I was officially exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to have a nice long shower, put on flannel, and watch TV.

It was now Friday evening, and I had officially survived my first week at Breathe. After that first, horribly started, day on Tuesday, the rest of my week had been fairly uneventful. I was beginning to get on a roll with my classes, and even started to banter with several of the members who attended more than one of my classes. I went to lunch with Tanya on the Wednesday after my morning class as I killed time until my afternoon one, and although I wanted to casually throw in a question or two about Harry, I stopped myself. I still didn’t understand why I had such an interested in him, why he always seemed to cloud my thoughts, despite the fact that I didn’t even know him. He was just a guy in my classes, who attended my workplace, just like hundreds of other guys. There was no reason for him to stand out in my mind, to force me to always watch for him out of the corner of my eye as I set up at the beginning of class, half praying he would show up, half praying he wouldn’t. The more I thought about him, letting him creep into my mind, the more annoyed I became. I loathed myself.

Harry had, in fact, shown up to two more of my classes during this first week. And both times, I was greeted before hand with friendly banter, and again at the end of class with a flirty promise of future meetings. It seemed to have become a routine with us, for him to set himself up in the back row, dead center. I wasn’t sure if that was so he would almost always be in my eye line as I stared out into the crowd, or just his personal preference of spot in the room. Once he was set up, be would come up, chat with me, more than once reminding me that he tended to be teachers pet, and that the instructors here seemed to adore him, all the while that damn dimpled smirked still firmly in place. After class, I would feel him behind me the moment he came up, as if my body was somehow now attuned to his presence. He would say he enjoyed the class, and I would thank him. He would say he hoped to have me again, every time the look on his face making it clear that the comment extended beyond that of my yoga instructor role. I would blush, feeling flustered and awkward, clearly the reaction he wanted, before he would exit quietly, leaving me standing there moist and unstable.

Usually, I wouldn’t have a class to teach on Fridays, but Sharon had called that morning saying that one of her subs had called in sick, and begged me to take her intermediate class. Fortunately, or pathetically, I hadnt quite decided, I had no other plans so accepted the class. I needed the money, and something to keep myself busy. 

The one class turned into three. Julie’s son had fallen off the monkey bars at school and broken his wrist, forcing her to cancel the two classes she usually taught in the late afternoon, and since I was already hanging around the studio, I found Sharon coming up to me while I was on a treadmill, sweet, charming, con artist smile in place, yet again begging me to help her out and take the classes. 

It was now almost six in the evening, the light from the day darkening as the sun set behind the tall buildings of the city, casting a warm, orange glow over everything outside. Since I had done nothing other than exercise all freaking day, my body was sore, tired, but felt good. Now was the time to let myself relax, and have a little me time.

After a nice long shower, I pulled my wet hair up into a messy knot on my head, slipping into a pair of warm jammies and curling up on the couch with my laptop. I had leftover Thai food from lunch turning in the microwave, the soft hum from the kitchen the only noise in my quiet apartment. Turning on my macbook, I took a sip of my ice tea while tucking my legs under me, creating a little table with my body to set my computer on. Once up and running, I skimmed through my emails, most of which were junk, before sending a short one out to my mom letting her know how my first week went. By then, my food was ready, and after plucking it, steaming hot, from the microwave and burning my fingers, causing me to cuss rather loudly, I returned to my position on my couch to continue with some mindless internet time. 

I sent an email to Lily, filling her in on my week, telling her I will call her tomorrow since I knew she would already be in bed due to the time change between New York and London. I flipped through Facebook for a bit, commenting and liking a few things friends had posted. I was about to move on to Twitter when I noticed a red mark at the top of my screen, indicating a new friend request. Earlier in the week, Sharon, Tanya and Julie all added me to both Facebook and Twitter, so I automatically assumed that this would be one of those random friend requests from people I didn’t know half way around the world just looking to boost their friend count.

When I clicked the link, bringing up the info on the person who had friend requested me, I almost choked on my pad Thai. Staring back at me was that unmistakable grin, dimple and all. Harry Styles. Huh. So his last name was Styles. I repeated his name a few times over in my head. It was actually quite lovely. I opened his Facebook page, choosing to creep him a little before responding to his request. He didn’t have too much on his page, however. He had just over a hundred friends, no personal information listed such as job, past education, or anything of the sort. He had only a few pictures of him with various people, but nothing overly shocking or telling. It was almost as if he was very cautious with what he posted, somewhat reserved. Unlike most of my friends, who posted every single thing they did, thought or felt on the social media site, Harry seemed to just use to as a way of keeping tabs on friends moreso than keeping the world up to date with his comings and goings. At least that was my first impression. I did notice, however, that his account was private. That I wouldn’t have been able to view any of this, or even find him if I searched him on the site, unless he had requested me first. I found this a little odd, but it seemed to go along with the state of his page itself. Cautious. 

I couldn’t help but wondering how Harry had found out my last name. He would surely have needed it to find me on the site. I quickly reviewed his friend list, and noticed that Tanya, Sharon and Julie were all listed as well. That was probably how he found me. Since I had recently befriended them over the course of the week, Harry probably found me not long after through them. 

I seriously contemplated not responding to the request just yet. To leave him hanging, so to speak, and just accept it after the weekend. I snorted indelicately at myself, before clicking ‘confirm’. I had no patience, and already knew I was going to accept anyways. Why bother playing coy. 

Moving on to Twitter, I noticed he had also followed me there. And again, his profile was protected, a little lock beside his name indicated he would have to accept me as a follower if I wanted to return the favor. I clicked ‘follow’, the blue button changing to show “follow request sent”, and quickly moved on to scan through my timeline, trying to keep my mind off Harry and his new entrance into my social media world.

Before I had even finished on Twitter, however, he had responded, accepting my follow request. I smirked, picturing him on the other end of the invisible wire that connected everyone through the internet, smirking at his computer, or phone, or tablet, or whatever device was his of choice, seeing my name as a follow request. I wondered if he had the same momentary consideration of making me wait, a little game of cat and mouse, before accepting. Clearly, he was about as good at restraint as I was. 

I scrolled through his feed for a short while, seeing a few conversations back and forth, banter with friends, some of the names I recognized from his Facebook list. Most of his posts, however, were retweets of quotes, or funny pictures. Lots of kittens, I noticed with a laugh. It was comical to me to see a timeline of a grown man, who clearly knew his sex appeal and charm, being filled with baby animal fails and kittens. 

I spent the next hour shamelessly creeping on Harrys Facebook and Twitter accounts, before finally realizing just how stalkerish I had become, closing my laptop forcefully and tossing it onto the adjacent half of my L shaped couch and out of my reach. I quickly turned on the TV, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch to cover my legs, and flicked through the channels mindlessly.

I finally settled on an old rerun of Criminal Minds, before settling in and spending the remainder of my evening ogling Shemar Moore in the comfort of my own home.

 

*** 

Saturday morning, I let myself sleep in until the ungodly hour of eleven, before scraping myself from the warm confines of my bed, having a quick shower, and pulling on leggings and a warm jumper. I had no classes today, my first real full day off since starting work. Sitting at the small breakfast bar in my kitchen, the bright sun illuminating my apartment completely, it appeared to be a warm day. Or at least that was the trick the view from my window was playing with me. After a quick bagel and tea, I decided to go for a walk around my neighbourhood, try and familiarize myself a little more with my new surroundings. 

I threw a book in my oversized fake Louis Vuitton purse, one that Lily had bought me at the base of Rockafeller Center four years before, along with my phone, ear buds and a granola bar, before heading out into the day. Thankfully I had been right about the day being warmer than those over the course of the week, and the comfort of my jumper was all I needed to keep me warm.

I spent the next several hours wandering aimlessly, but completely happy and content, roaming the streets of London, popping into various shops, grabbing a scone and a tea at a little coffee shops, and just enjoying the city. I couldn’t get the smile off my face. Today was the first day since I arrived that I really felt like I had moved here, but that it was a good thing. Not that I was running away, but that I was starting anew. It was a perfect day, the weather and the walk, just what I needed. I picked up a few little items from various shops along my travels, little accents and cute décor I thought would add a little London touch to my new apartment, before I found myself walking past the small park I can come across on my last, much shorter, jaunt.

I settled in on the dry grass under a large willow tree, leaning my back against the trunk, the long boughs and cascading leaves blocking the bright, harsh light, allowing me to remove my sunglasses and settle in. I pulled my book from my purse, pulling my knees up to my chest, and started reading.

I lose time quickly when Im reading a good book, and so far, I was completely enthralled with this one. Lily had recommended it, giving me her copy before I had left New York, and like most things, she was right. I found myself bouncing back and forth between hating the male main character, and then quickly, hating his conniving wife. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there, until the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted my escape into the land of fiction.

I looked up to find my across the hall neighbor, Louis, grinning down at me from behind his sunglasses. He had on dark denim jeans, a black jacket over a white shirt. Again, the sloping neckline showed the hint of tattoos across his chest. Both his arms were weighted down with white plastic bags.

“Hi.” I smiled up at him, thankful that this time we weren’t meeting with me basically running him over in the hall.

“Hi, yourself.” He smiled. His voice had a nice rasp to it, giving it a sexy edge when combined with his accent. “Having a nice read?”

“I am, actually,” I laughed. “This book is so good I honestly don’t know how long Ive been sitting here.”

Louis leaned down slightly to see the cover of the volume in my hands. He nodded as he straightened again. “Oh yeah, I read that. It was really good. Want me to tell you the ending?”

“Don’t you dare!” I warned, shooting him a glare.

Louis laughed, and I found myself smiling at the sound. I hadnt really made any friends outside of work since moving to London, and found myself wondering if Louis may fill that void.

“Well, its starting to get dark, love. And I wouldn’t recommend you staying out here too much later.” He offered.

I looked around then, just realizing now that he was right. The sun had started to set, long shadows stretching across the streets cast from the shops and buildings. Fewer people than before were walking the streets, and the air had turned slightly cooler. I glance at my watch, shocked. I had been here for over three hours.

“Shit, I didn’t realize how late it was.” I said, tossing my book in my purse and pulling myself up from the ground. I dusted off my backside, wiping my hands on my leggings.

Louis laughed again. “I figured.” He teased. “Im heading home myself, if you wanna walk together.”

“Sure.” I grinned, stepping up to stand with him. 

We walked across the park towards our building, chatting easily. I offered to carry some of the bags that weighed him down, but he quickly refused. He was the guy, he explained, he wasn’t about to have a girl carry his shit. I laughed at how easily the cuss word slid from his lips.

The conversation was easy with Louis, and I found myself quickly relaxed with him. I learned he was currently in law school, which explained all the papers and books he had been carrying when I ‘made him hallway road kill’, as he called it. He had lived in Doncaster until going to university several years before, and just stayed in the city for law school since. He had a girlfriend, Eleanor, who was studying fashion design at the same university he did his undergraduate degree. He was the oldest, and only boy, of 5 kids, his parents divorcing not that long ago. He offered up very little about his parents beyond that, though, despite being quite forthcoming in every other respect.

Once we reached our apartment doors, I helped him unlock his, before turning back to mine.

Louis’ voice stopped me. “Care to stay for supper?” he asked, pushing the door open further with his hip. “My sister is out with friends, and I was going to make my specialty.”

I grinned. “And whats that?”

“Spaghetti.” He answered proudly. I laughed, honestly expecting him to say something more complex, considering it was his specialty.

“I don’t want to impose,” I said quickly. 

“Don’t be silly, come on in.” Louis said, turning to venture further into his apartment. He didn’t turn back to see if I followed him, seemingly sure I would. 

And I did.

The chattered didn’t stop for hours between us, as I watched him unpack his groceries, and start dinner. He poured me a glass of wine, and I laughed as he swore like a sailor when he burned himself on the stove. 

Hours later, we had finished dinner and the whole bottle of wine. His sister, Lottie, who had just moved in with him while apprenticing at a local hair salon, came home not long after we finished eating. She was a pretty girl, with light blonde hair and flawless makeup for someone who couldn’t be more than seventeen. I found myself wondering if it would be embarrassing to ask this girl to teach me how to do my own makeup.

It was after ten at night before I made my way back into my own apartment, tired, a little tipsy, and my sides sore from laughing. I crawled into bed still grinning at the antics and unrestricted humor of my newfound friend. Louis did not have a filter of any kind, tending to say anything that came to his mind. Which was usually something sassy and sarcastic, leaving me in stitches.

As I settled into my bed, I realized then that I had gone the entire day without thinking about my heartache in America, and my more reason mind fuck, Harry Styles.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend passed in an uneventful blur. I had Saturday off, and spend the majority of it in the park, finishing my book, then starting another. Thankfully the weather was just as lovely as the day before, and I literally spent the entire day tucked under the willow tree, book in hand. The only time I got up was to go across the street to a small café for lunch, before returning to my spot and finishing the story. The second book wasn’t quite as enthralling as the first, but it was still good. I considered lending it to Louis to get his opinion when I finished.

I taught two classes on Sunday, both in the afternoon, allowing me a lazy Sunday morning of sleeping in, lounging around in my pajamas, and random British infomercials on TV. I even made myself a huge breakfast, something I rarely did but always enjoyed after the fact. Toast, eggs, bacon, hasbrowns and hollandaise sauce. I usually only made this on Christmas, a tradition I remembered from my grandmother before she passed away, but for some reason I felt like today was a big breakfast day. 

My classes passed quickly, but it didn’t escape my notice that Harry wasn’t in either of them. I had posted on my Facebook that I was teaching the classes, along with the times, which was something I did even back in America for the few members who had befriended me on the site. It was always a good way to generate more turn out for classes by promoting them, I had found, reminding people during their busy day to take some time for a little exercise and relaxation. I repeatedly told myself it didn’t matter whether Harry attended my classes, and that he was just another member. 

I was the worst fucking liar, even to myself.

I had Monday off, and spent the majority of it with Louis. He had knocked on my door shortly after ten that morning, looking exhausted and stressed, saying he had a paper due the following day and his eyes were going crossed reading it over so many times. He practically begged me to review it, and even though not much of it made sense to me with the repeated references of old English law cases, I found it quite interesting. He had an easy style of writing that while still scholarly, was easy to read and flowed well. I remembered how much I hated writing these papers when I was in university, Lily and I always reading each others even though we were different majors, her in journalism and me in health and wellness.

Lou finished his paper shortly after lunch, and we just hung out around his apartment for the majority of the early afternoon. Lottie came home just before dinner, and the two of us chatted while yet again poor Louis cooked. I repeatedly offered to help, but he assured me it was the least he could do for me helping him not kill himself with paper cuts out of frustration with his paper. 

After dinner, Lottie had somehow convinced me to let her give me a makeover. She did my makeup, hair, even trying to convince me to on fake eye lashes. I laughed repeatedly at the color choices she was making, nervous when she wouldn’t let me see until she was finished. I could see Louis out of the corner of my eye, a smirk on his handsome face as he sat on the couch observing quietly. 

Finally when she was finished, I turned to the mirror she had set on the table beside us. I was shocked. It didn’t look like me at all. Well, maybe a little, but a much better, sleeker, more impressive version of myself. I rarely, if ever, wore makeup, so anytime I had more than lip balm on I thought I looked like a hooker. And although I had a shit ton of makeup on at the moment, somehow Lottie had made it look natural, highlighting my features rather than creating them. 

My grey eyes looked larger, brighter, their color brought out by the darkened shade of eye shadow she had used. She had drawn a dramatic line above my upper lid, dragging it out at the corners for a greater impact. My lashes were longer, fuller, curving up above my eyes. My lips were a pale nude shade, my cheeks dusted lightly with color. The whole effect seemed to be focused on my eyes. My hair was in loose waves, very natural, but it still all seemed a lot for me.

“Holy shit,” I laughed. “I don’t think Ive ever looked like this.”

“Do you like it?” Lottie asked, grinning proudly.

“Are you kidding? I may never wash my face again!”

Louis burst out laughing. “Well, that’s rather gross, isn’t it. I have to insist that you continue to bathe if you’re gonna hang out with me, love. I don’t have many rules, or even any standards, but hygiene is one.”

I threw a used cotton ball at him, which he acted as if had impaled him. 

I returned home late that night, honestly considering not washing off the amazing job Lottie had done on my makeup, but knowing it wouldn’t look this good after a night of mashing my face into my pillow.

Tuesday through Thursday was a routine of wake, eat, teach, eat, teach, teach, internet, Mrs Brown, sleep. Absolutely nothing remarkable, other than a certain curly haired boys absence, made any of these days stand out.

Friday was another empty day, which quickly was filled with another frantic call from Sharon shortly after lunch asking me to fill in for the three o’clock advanced class. And just like the week before, since I had no real life, I agreed. And just like the week before, I ended up teaching another class shortly after the dinner time. By the time I was finished, it was after seven.

Stepping up to fill in my time sheets, Tanya grinned at me from behind the desk.

“You sure are becoming a star around here,” she teased. “Filling in for so many classes, you’re like a one woman show.”

I rolled my eyes at her. “I just have a hard time saying no to people,” I admitted. “Besides, I had nothing going on today anyways.”

Tanya leaned down on the counter, clasping her hands in front of her. This position seemed to push her boobs together, her cleavage increasingly evidence in the low cut yoga top she wore. I kept my eyes down on my pages.

“So, no hot dates since moving to the city?” 

I snorted. “Hardly. All I ever do is teach, sit in the park, and hang out with my neighbor.”

“Girl or guy?”

“Guy.”

Tanya smirked. “Is he cute?”

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing where her line of questioning was headed. “Very, but before you start planning the wedding, he has a girlfriend. We’re just friends.”

She groaned loudly, pushing up from her position to shake her head. “Well, damn. We need to find you a man, girl. You’ve been here almost three weeks. Its time to expand your social circle beyond your apartment complex and this studio.”

I folded up the pages in front of my, sliding them back into the folder in the rack just under the counter, before turning to her. “And how to you propose I do that? Since Im apparently the star around here cause all I do is teach.”

“Touche.” She agreed with a smirk. “That’s it, tonight we’re going out.” Her attention left me to call to someone behind me. “Julie!” she yelled. “We’re going out tonight!”

“Where we going?” Julie responded, and I turned to see her not even lifting her head from the fitness plan in front of her. 

“We’re taking Aubrey out man hunting.” Tanya yelled loudly, and embarrassingly. A few members smirked as they walked by, giving me a laugh. They didn’t seem too surprised by the current conversation happening loudly and publicly across the studio.

“The bar on the corner?” Julie called, finally lifting her head.

“Works for me.” Tanya agreed, finally turning her attention back to me. “I will pick you up at yours around eight thirty, yeah? That’s plenty of time to get ready.”

“Do I have a choice in this?”

“Not really.”

*** 

We pull into a small parking lot behind an old red brick building. Climbing out, I continue to second guess my decision to go along with this plan. I knew I wasn’t actually going to pick up a guy tonight, but the bar scene had never been my favorite. Stepping out into the cold night air, I adjusted my tight gray sweater, before following Tanya and Julie out to the sidewalk, and along the street to the bar which was on the adjacent corner. Our heels clicked on the concrete, and I honestly had to concentrate on not falling. I rarely wore heels, so any time I did I felt awkward, like a baby deer taking its first steps. 

I looked up at the sign advertising the bar the girls had decided to take me to. I laughed out loud, turning to Tanya.

“When you said you were taking me to the bar on the corner, I didn’t know you were being quite so literal.”

She smirked in return. “We’re nothing if not ironic here in London.”

I shook my head and followed them into the crowded bar, which was literally called The Bar on the Corner.

It was busy, even for a Friday night. The dark wood floors were surprisingly clean despite all the people, the brick walls littered with various photos of and older London. The wooden bar was thick, dark cherry wood, a line of stools fronting it. Tables scattered around, and I could vaguely make out pool tables at the far end. 

I followed the girls to the bar, each of us perching up onto the tall stools. 

_Great,_ I though. _As if I didn’t have enough trouble not falling tonight._

I took a moment to look around the bar, taking it in. The loud, cheery banter, the aesthetic, and the atmosphere was so typically London I almost laughed out loud. 

“Well, hello, ladies,” a thick Irish accent interrupted my thoughts. I turned to be greeted by an attractive guy, early twenties, with blonde hair and incredible blue eyes. His smile was warm as he leaned forward on the bar towards us. “Here for the usual, Tanya?” he asked with a smirk.

“Oh shut up and bring us some beer, Niall.” She said, laughing familiarly with him. 

“No need to be bossy,” he replied, reaching down to pluck three glasses from beneath the bar. “Unless you like it that way, then Im all for it.”

Tanya just rolled her eyes at him, turning to me. “Aubrey, this is Niall. Don’t mind him, hes all talk.”

I met Nialls eyes just as he slid a beer in front of me. “She only says that cause she hasn’t actually tried me beyond the talk, love.”

My eyes widened and I laughed loudly. I immediately liked this Niall character.

There was a little more banter between Tanya and Niall, before he was called off down he bar to tend to other customers. An hour or so, and our third beer each, into our night, and we were feeling pretty good. 

Niall was absolutely hilarious. He was witty, sarcastic, and his laugh was the most hilarious sound I had ever heard. Loud and boisterous, and he laughed often. He seemed like a genuinely happy person, and the atmosphere around him seemed to fit him well. 

Julie and I moved to the back of the bar to try our hand at pool, leaving Tanya to continue her banter with Niall, who still insisted that she was secretly just wanting to get him in bed despite her constant denials. 

Julie and I were both absolutely horrific at pool. Horrible. We couldn’t hold the cues right, and even a few of the other patrons laughed at us when we moved to strike the ball, missing completely, watching it roll a few inches to the side pathetically. But we were more than a little tipsy, and just found our epic failure more funny then embarrassing.

I was currently perched at the end of the table, leaning forward to try and get the little red ball in the far corner pocket. I had my tongue bitten between my teeth in concentration, determined to get at least one ball in the fucking pocket before the night ended. Just as I was about to pull my cue back, a dark, jean covered crotch placed itself strategically at the same corner pocket I was aiming. I raised my gaze up the long torso, clad in a fitted long sleeve white shirt, and almost choked when I met the familiar green eyes at the top. 

I straightened quickly, abandoning my shot to stare at Harry.

Fuck. Fucking figures I would be drunk the first time he sees me outside the yoga studio. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. I hope I don’t fall. Fucking heels. Shit, Ive said fuck in my head a lot. Shit shit shit.

“Well, well, well,” he said, a sexy grin on his lips. He started walking along the side of the table towards me, his one hand trailing along the edge. He reminded me of a cat hunting its prey. It was fucking sexy. “Fancy seeing you here.”

I tried my best to appear not so drunk, pulling myself up a little straighter, looking him dead in the eye. “I could say the same for you.”

His grin widened as he reached me. I could smell his cologne, and had to fight the urge even stronger in my drunken state to not lean forward and shamelessly smell him.

“I come here quite a bit, actually.” He admitted, his eyes locked on my own.

I only nodded in response.

Julie stepped up behind me then, thankfully, before I said or did something embarrassing.

“Hey Haz,” she said happily. She wasn’t quite as drunk as me, but like I said, I didn’t drink very often.

His eyes left mine only for a moment to look at Julie. “Hey Jules, you good?”

“Better now that Ive had a few.” She admitted with a laugh.

Harry laughed along with her, before his gaze fell back to me. “Am I to assume you’ve had a few as well?”

I tried to pull myself up again, realizing that I had started to slouch. Apparently, in my drunken mind, the straighter you stood, the less drunk you were.

“Maybe a couple,” I admitted.

Harry tisked me, shaking his head. “What would the owner of the studio say, I wonder, if he knew you were all out here drunk off your feet.”

I was taken aback at this question, my brow furrowing. What would it matter what the owner thought? And really, in terms of instructors, Sharon was my boss. And I don’t think she would really give a shit. 

I heard Julie laugh behind me. “Oh fuck off, Harry.” She teased, reaching around me to jab him with her pool cue. “Now bugger off so we can finish our game.”

Harry snorted at her. “And you were doing so well, too.”

My mind was churning now, wondering suddenly why I hadnt seen him all week. Not even just in my classes. I hadnt even passed him at all coming or going from any classes in the studio all week. My first week there, he seemed to attend quite a few, so his absence was strange to me. Or, if I was being honest, his absence was strange only because I noticed just as much as I did.

“Where have you been all week?” I heard myself blurt before my drunken mind could stop my verbal diarrhea. 

Harrys eyebrows drew together in confusion. He didn’t respond.

“You haven’t been in any classes all week,” I continued, the small, rational, sober part of my brain trying to drag the drunk, loud, unfiltered part of me back and shove her in a box. Drunken me however was stronger than sober me at the moment. “I haven’t seen you at all.”

“Miss me, did you?” he teased, clearly amused at the fact I had noticed his absence.

“No.” I answered almost too quickly. “Just an observation.”

Harry laughed, his first real full laugh since I met him. The sound caused me to grin, even though I was interrogating him in a bar.

“I just had some work stuff to deal with, if you must know, miss nosey.” He finally answered. 

“Work stuff?” I repeated. “What is it that you do, exactly?”

Harrys grin dropped slightly, his face tightening. If I hadnt been staring at his face as much as I had the first week I knew him, this change may have been missed. But since, I realized now, he was my new favorite obsession, I noticed it quite clearly. 

“A little of this, a little of that.” He finally answered, his voice a little tight. 

I was about to continue my line of questioning, when he looked over my shoulder to Julie. 

“I will see you ladies later, then.” And with that, he turned, quickly retreating to a table in the corner to join his friends. I saw two other men, both of whom, I realized now, must have been watching our exchange. One was dark, slight, middle eastern looking. He was absolutely striking, his features that of a Calvin Klein model. He had on black jeans and a black tshirt, and I could see his arms, like Harrys, were littered with a variety of seemingly nonsensical tattoos. The other man was a little taller, a little broader, but quite attractive. Brown hair and full lips, I watched as he leaned towards Harry once he had reached their table, and the two engaged in a short conversation before all three pairs of eyes returned to us. 

Or more accurately, me.


	10. Chapter 10

The feeling of his body against mine was exquisite. The way he moved against me, the way his hands travelled, feather light, along my skin, sending a wave of chills through me at his touch. The way my body would arch into his when he would grasp my hips, as if my body was attuned to him, knowing him so well that it reacted to his touch without my conscious effort. His lips on mine felt as if they belonged there, that no other kiss, no other pair of lips ever fit the way his did. As I ran my fingers through the soft waves of brown hair atop his head, a low grumble sounded from deep in his throat, the sound urging me on to tug his hair gently. I felt my breathing increase at the sound, a sigh escaping my lips the moment his left mine to dip down to the crook of my neck, exploring my skin. 

He was everything I ever expected him to be and more.

He brought his lips back to mine, and I gently sucked on his bottom lip. The sound he made caused me to giggle, as it sounded more like a ringing than a moan. 

“Harry,” I whispered, his name being caught by his lips attaching deeper to my own.

Again, he made the ringing sound. 

“Harry,” I repeated against his lips. “Quit making that sound.”

“Im not, love,” he answered me, his eyes still closed as his lips explored the curve of my jawline. I loved his voice, the slow, deep rasp, accentuated by that sexy as fuck accent.

Again, the ringing noise erupted from somewhere inside him.

As much as he was turning me on, that sound was annoying and a definite mood kill.

“Harry, please stop.” I begged, running my hands down his back gently to soften my scolding.

“Im not, love,” he repeated again.

But again, the ringing sounded, louder, more shrill this time.

“Harry!” I groaned, more exasperated than turned on at this point.

“Im not, love,” he repeated, still exploring me with his lips and hands. Finally he raised his head, his green eyes burning into mine. “Maybe you should get that?”

“Get what?”

“Get it, babe, and tell whoever it is to fuck off, that you’re going to be busy screaming my name for the next few days.” He stated firmly, before leaning down to kiss me hard.

The shock of his words and the feeling of his lips caused me to sit up quickly, suddenly. My eyes opened wide, immediately squinting against the harsh light streaming into my room. I quickly shielded my eyes with my arm, the room spinning, my stomach churning.

What the literal fuck? Where is Harry? Why is it so bright all of a sudden? Why the fuck do I feel like am I going to vomit all over my bed?

Again, the shrill ringing sound caught my attention from somewhere in my room.

I tried to open my eyes again, but the light was too blinding, too strong. I pulled my blanket over my head to protect myself from his obvious intent in burning my retina. Every movement I made caused my stomach to tighten, twist and roll. I opened my mouth slightly to groan, immediately closing it again. Fuck me. I think Im gonna puke.

Again, ringing.

FUCK ME!

What the fuck is going on? Why do I feel like this? I tried to block out the annoying sound ringing through my room to think back. What did I remember last?

Ugh. The bar. I remembered going to the bar with Julie and Tanya. I remember drinking the beer that never seemed to stop flowing courtesy of Niall. I remember playing pool with Julie….sort of. That part is a little blurry. I vaguely remember Harry. But I cant be sure if that was real, or some part of the dream I was obviously having about him before I was so rudely awoken. 

Wow. The dream. Of all fucking times for someone to call me. I wanted to giggle at myself, at the warmth and tingling still coursing through my body at the thought of his touch, but I was pretty certain if I did, vomit would follow.

RING!

FUCKING HELL!

Staying firmly protected under the blankets, I twisted around towards the source of the noise, my arm reaching out to blindly search for my phone. Flailing my hand around for a bit, I finally felt the charge cord, giving it a yank. I heard a sharp thud, signaling all I succeeded in was throwing my phone to the floor. Groping around, I finally pulled the phone, with the use of the trusty charge cord, under the blanket with me. I opened one eye to see who it was I was going to have to kill.

Lily.

Shit. Cant very well kill her, although I am mighty tempted.

Hitting the ‘answer’ icon, I put the phone to my ear.

“Hey Lil,” I grumbled, keeping my teeth firmly pressed together to keep the vomit at bay.

“You sound like shit.” She stated plainly. She never was one to mince words.

“Fuck you too.”

I heard her laugh at me, and the noise made my head pound.

“Lil, seriously, Im hung over as fuck. Can I call you later?”

I could hear her grin all the way through the phone. “Normally, I would say yeah, but I think you’ll want to hear this.”

I sighed deeply, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep, back to my happy dream land and my fantasy British sex toy.

When I didn’t answer, Lily continued. “I ran into Stacy from your old studio at the grocery yesterday.”

“Ok.”

“She said Ryan showed up at the studio a few days ago, saying you left a few things at the apartment, and asking for your new address to he could send them to you.”

I sat up quickly in my bed for the second time that awful morning, still trapped under my blankets. “WHAT!?”

“She said…”

I cut Lily off frantically. “How the fuck! I didn’t leave shit there! I made sure of it! Please tell me they didn’t tell him!!!!!!!!”

“Aubrey,” 

Again, I cut her off, “Lily, seriously, he cant know where I went. This is supposed to be my escape! My savior! Fuck me, please tell me they didn’t….”

“They didn’t know any better,” she said quietly, waiting for the freak out that she knew would follow.

“FUCKING HELL!” I screamed as loud as I could considering my current physical state of so closely resembling something from the Walking Dead. “Fuck, Lily, what am I going to do if he shows up here? He fucking knows I moved to LONDON!?”

“Aubrey, calm down,” she pleaded, using her most soothing voice to try and calm me. “He’s not going to show up there.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because he wont. Why the hell would be go all the way to London? I mean, I could see it if you were still here in New York, or even in the state. But I honestly cant see him flying across an ocean, to do what? Beg you to come back? You wont go back.”

“I know I wont go back, but I don’t want him here nonetheless.” I said, my voice weak and defeated.

“No, you wont,” she agreed firmly. “And I think its better he knows where you went. It shows him you seriously left. Like, really seriously left. If someone actually left the country to get away from me, I would take that as a pretty big sign to fuck right off.”

I didn’t respond, instead sat silently up in my bed, legs pulled to my chest, still completely covered and hiding under my blankets in a soft, plush, dark little shelter against the horrible world outside.

“I figured you would want to know.” Lily said when I didn’t say anything more for several moments.

I nodded, as if she could see me.

“Try not to worry about it, okay?”

I snorted in response.

“Hes not going to show up. I swear. If anything this will probably make him give up for good.”

Again, I nodded.

We were quiet for several moments before Lily spoke again. “So why are you so hung over?”

I groaned, her words reminding me just how awful I felt. I had been momentarily distracted by my little shit fit. Throwing myself back onto my bed, I curled into a little ball. 

“A couple girls at work took me to a bar last night.” I explained, running my free hand over my face. “They knew the bartender, and he kept feeding us drinks all night. I don’t remember much passed a sorry attempt at playing pool.”

Lily laughed through the phone, knowing full well I was a complete lightweight when it came to drinking. I rarely drank, and anytime I did, I embarrassed myself, woke up sick as hell, and swore I would never do it again. 

“Meet any cute guys?” she teased.

My mind flashed back to Harry, a slideshow of images of him at the bar, mixed with those from my dream, colliding in my mind. I felt myself grin.

“Im not exactly sure.” I said honestly.

Again, she laughed at my expense. “You’re such a lush.”

“Fuck you,” I laughed.

We chatted for a few minutes longer before I had to go, quickly, once my stomach decided it was time to remind me it was none too impressed with my treatment of it the night before.

I spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch with toast, soup, flannel and Mrs Brown.

*** 

Thankfully, by the time Sunday rolled around, I was feeling a lot better than I had. Usually my after effects of alcohol lasted a few days, reminding me why I so rarely drank. I thanked the Lord over and over that I wasn’t sick anymore when it came time to teach my Sunday afternoon class.

I arrived earlier than usual, partly to set up, and partly to give Tanya shit for causing me the events of the day before. 

“Remind me never to trust your judgment again.” I said the moment I stepped into the studio and passed through the barricade.

Tanya laughed in response. “Oh please, you had fun.”

“I honestly cant tell you if I did or not, since I don’t remember much passed that third beer. But I can tell you that I was sick as shit yesterday because of you and your bright ideas.” I tossed my mat across the lower section of the counter, leaning my hip against the side to glare at her with a smirk.

“Well, after the third beer was a little stumbling, a little pool, and little Harry, and a little sticking your pinky in Nialls butt chin.” My shocked expression caused Tanya to wail with laughter. “That was when I figured it was time to bring you home.”

“Oh God,” I groaned, my hands covering my face. “Please tell me I didn’t really do that.”

She laughed harder, confirming that I did, in fact, stick my pinky in Nialls butt chin. “Don’t worry about it, its not the first time a girl has done that when drunk. He doesn’t even care anymore.”

I groaned louder this time. Suddenly, I remember she mentioned Harry.

“Harry was there?”

“Yeah, you talked to him.” She laughed. 

“Ugh,” I shook my head at myself. “I thought that was just part of my dream.”

“Dream?” Tanya said, raising an eyebrow. “So, you had a little dream about ol’ Harry, did ya?”

My eyes widened at the realization of what I just said. “No.” I said weakly.

Tanya burst out laughing again. “Oh, girl, don’t even deny it. And don’t be ashamed. Boy is fine. No shame there.”

I shook my head, my face flaming with embarrassment. I grabbed my mat, and quickly made my way down to the room I would be teaching in, giving Tanya a quick wave as she laughed.

Fuck my life.

I set up quickly, a few members filing in not long after me. It didn’t take long for the room to fill, only a few spaces directly in front of me available. Right as I was about to begin, Harry walked in, followed closely by an attractive, broad man with short brown hair. I thought he looked vaguely familiar, but wasn’t sure.

He gave me a sexy grin, before looking around the room. He noticed that his usual spot in the back was taken, leaving his only option to be directly in front of me.

Now normally, I would find this amusing. No one likes the spot right in front of the teacher, anymore than students in school wanted the spot right in front of the teachers desk. So for Harry to have to be front and center rather than hiding in the back would usually made me grin, But today, after the apparent events of Friday night that I didn’t quite remember, and my dream which I had replayed in my mind for the majority of the day previous, this seemed like a sick twist of fate.

Harry stepped up and rolled his mat out in front of me, his companion taking a spot beside him. Upon closer inspection, his friend was really quite attractive. His hair was medium brown, cut close to his head along the sides, the top a little longer. His eyes were a chocolate brown, his full lips in a smirk as he looked over at Harry as if to silently convey something to him. He had a sexy bit of stubble on his face, and the tight black shirt he wore showed that he was no stranger to the gym. 

I tore my eyes away from both of them to begin the class.

The time passed quickly, thank god, and I made an effort to keep my eyes diverted from Harry as best I could, considering his current position. I dismissed the class after the meditation, turning my back on them to gather my things and make my escape. I was still feeling a little vulnerable, unsure what I may have said to Harry in my drunken state. 

Of course, the chance of Harry and his friend just leaving wasn’t a possibility. As usual.

“And how is my favorite instructor today?” his smooth voice called from close behind me. The sound of it caused a shiver to roll down my spine. I quickly plastered a smile on my face and turned to meet him.

“Not bad, how are you?”

“Oh Im just fine.” He grinned, his smirk causing that fucking dimple to deepen. “Of course, I wasn’t quite as drunk as you were the other night.”

“I can hold my liquor,” I lied.

Harry laughed, clearly calling my bluff. “I stand corrected, then.”

There was a short silence, my eyes sliding over to his companion.

“Since Harry here is too busy flirting, I may as well introduce myself,” he smiled. “Im Liam.”

I felt the blush rise in my cheeks, even though it was Harry Liam called out with the flirting. I took the hand he offered me, keeping my smile in place.

“Aubrey.”

“Nice to finally meet you.” He added. “Ive heard about you a fair bit.”

My eyes shot to Harry, who was immediately glaring at Liam. Liam ignored him, his eyes remaining on me, seemingly unfazed by Harrys annoyance. 

As if on cue to break the tension, Liams phone rang.

“Excuse me a minute,” he said, pulling away from our awkward little gathering.

Harry and I were silent for a moment before he finally spoke. “So, any big plans for this weekend?”

I couldn’t hide the slight tension in my face at this turn of questioning. “Not really.” I said nervously. This only caused Harrys confident, sexy smirk to return, noticing the change in me.

Thankfully, Liam returned to us before he could say anything further.

“Sorry, mate,” he said to Harry, his happy smile faded. “We gotta go.”

Harry turned to him, giving him a quizzical look. Something in Liams expression must have meant something to Harry, who just frowned and turned back to me.

“See you later?” he said, the tone more of a question than a statement.

I simply nodded in response.

I stayed rooted in place as I watched the two gather their things and exit the room quickly.

I exhaled loudly once in the safety of my own company.

That boy was going to be the death of me, I knew it


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of my week passed in a mixture of yoga, sleep, flannel pajamas and one adventurous trip to a questionable Chinese food place Julie wanted to try and left us both unsure of the status of their choice of meats. I spent the majority of my Monday in the park, under what I now considered ‘my’ tree, third book in hand, bundled up in a long sleeve, sweater, jacket and blanket. 

The weather had turned dramatically cooler since the weekend, October making its arrival in a big way. The leaves on the trees a kaleidoscope of warm colors, only a few falling to litter the green grass with their presence. Wednesday evening I hung out with Louis, inviting him over to my apartment and offering to cook for him for a change. I wasn’t much of a cook, as he could tell, and more than once I had to ‘banish’ him from my kitchen so he wouldn’t take over my attempts at chicken Florentine. I told him I only knew how to make three things: chili, eggs, and chicken Florentine. So unless he wanted to have eggs for dinner, he better sit down, shut up, and leave me to it. Of course, the shutting up part wasn’t possible for Louis, who chattered endlessly while I cooked, keeping me laughing the whole night. More than once I mentioned finding me a guy, so I could double date with him and Eleanor. I quickly shot him down, explaining I had just gotten out of a relationship and wasn’t looking for a new one just yet. I left out all the drama surrounding said break up, and thankfully, Louis didn’t press for more information. My face hardened at the topic, and I know he noticed. I figured I would tell him eventually, since he had quickly become my closest friend since moving to the city, but I didn’t think we were quite there yet. 

Thursday I got conned, yet again, into filling in for two extra classes, making my total for the day to be four. Thankfully, one was a soothing Thai Chi class, which was much more relaxing and much less strenuous than the three advanced level yoga classes I had to teach. 

I did notice, however, Harrys absence from any of my classes the entire week. It bothered me more than it should. It also bothered me that I noticed. And bothered me more that it bothered me. In general, I was quite bothered.

What also bothered me, was the fact that my new phone, the one I had just gotten three weeks ago when I moved to London, had been acting up. It was freezing almost every day since the weekend, even shutting down more than once as I was trying to send a text. It was all I could do to not throw it across the room. Electronics and me didn’t mix.

By Friday, I had had enough.

I had the day off, and thankfully so far Sharon hadnt called and asked me to fill in for any classes. I was looking forward to having a nice lazy day to myself, my plan being to go to the Apple store, get my phone fixed, then spend the remainder of my day under ‘my tree’. 

Shortly after lunch, since I had slept in so late and didn’t start my day until after eleven, I pulled on dark jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, and wrapped myself in my beige poncho-esque sweater. I pulled my hair up into a messy knot, grabbed my purse, book, and ‘fucking phone’, and headed out into the day.

The walk to the Apple store took me longer than I figured it would. According to my ‘fucking phone’, it should only have taken me half an hour. I should have known better than to trust that stupid thing. An hour later, I finally arrived, tired, sweaty and annoyed.

The shiny white interior of the store was blinding, all the knew, expensive technology somehow beckoning me to come over, touch it, and inevitably break it. I made my way quickly towards the counter, my ‘fucking phone’ in hand.

“Can I help you?” a young guy, maybe mid twenties, with shirt dark blonde hair and a rather flat face, greeted me. The little apple emblem on his shirt made me hopeful he actually could be of some help to me.

“I hope so,” I said honestly. “I got this phone a few weeks ago, and for the last week its been freezing, shutting off, and just not working.”

I handed my phone over to the clerk, took it with a look of concern. “Let me have a quick look and we will see what we can do.”

He took the phone to another clerk behind the counter, and the two began to flip through the phone, discussing options. I turned to scan my eyes around the store, stepping up to look at the new iPad mini on display nearby. Like I said, Im not very good with technology, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like to play with it. I slid my finger across the screen, looking at all the apps and features of the device. Of course, this prompted a stream of questions to go through my mind.

Maybe I should get one. Would I use it? Probably not. It could be handy. I could read on it! Look how shiny it is!

“Ma’am?” The clerks voice interrupted my mental rambling, can I stepped up to him with high hopes he had fixed my phone.

“So, it looks like somehow, your phone has a hardware issue.”

My brow furrowed. “What does that mean?”

The clerk kept his voice even. “Basically, there has been damage to as aspect of the phone that allows it to function properly. Have you dropped it recently.”

I felt my face flush, knowing full well I dropped my phone. Frequently.

“Maybe.”

“Unfortunately, this kind of damage isn’t covered under your phones warrantee.” He added quickly.

My eyes widened. “What?!”

“It looks like it will have to be sent away to be repaired.”

“How much is that going to cost?” I asked, immediately worried. I was making decent money at the studio, especially with all the extra classes I was teaching, but I in no way could afford what I knew these phones usually cost to fix.”

“Probably around four hundred.”

“DOLLARS?!!!!” I yelled, shocked.

“Pound, ma’am.” He reminded me. 

Shit, that’s right. Im in England now. Fuck fuck fuck. 

This couldn’t be happening. What the literal fuck. This was why I hated technology. You can live without it, but it costs you a shitload to live with.

“I don’t have four hundred pound.” I pleaded.

“Im sorry.” He said, having obviously had this conversation with upset customers in the past.

“Maybe I could just get a new phone?” I asked, slightly panicked.

“I knew phone would probably cost you about the same. Its really six of one, half a dozen of the other.” He admitted.

I groaned loudly, running my hands over my face.

What was I going to do? I had to have my phone, but I didn’t have money to replace it. Not right now. It had cost me quite a bit to make this move to London, and I didn’t have much left in my savings because of it. I knew I would make it up over time, especially if things kept at the rate they were at the studio, but right now, this was not an easy fix for me.

I stood there for a long while, silently fretting, when a familiar voice interrupted my inner turmoil.

“Aubrey?”

I turned around to find Harry behind me, a playful smile on his face. He had on black skinny jeans, a black tshirt under a dark brown jacket. The dark tones of his outfit brought out the bright green color in his eyes. 

“We just keep running into each other, don’t we?” He teased with a smirk. His smile dropped quickly though when he noticed the stressed and upset expression on mine.

“Whats wrong?” He asked, instantly concerned.

I groaned. “My phone. I don’t know whats wrong with it, but it hasn’t been working all week. Apparently there is a ‘hardware issue’,” I accentuated this part of my explanation with air quotes before continuing. “Its going to cost me four hundred pound to fix the damn thing, and about the same to replace it. So Im basically screwed.”

I felt bad unloading my issues on Harry, but he asked, and I was stressed, and when Im stressed, I have verbal diarrhea.

His frown deepened as he watched me fret. 

Just then, a shockingly attractive man stepped up to Harry. His dark hair, tanned skin and middle eastern features were familiar, and thankfully I remembered that I had seen him in the bar that night with Harry. He was even more attractive in person, and I felt my mouth drop open slightly as he smiled at me before turning to Harry.

“They’ve got our stuff ready, mate,” he said, gaining Harrys attention.

Harry nodded, before turning back to me. “Aubrey, this is Zayn.” He said, gesturing between me and Zayn. Zayn offered me a panty-dropping smile, before reaching his hand out to me. I accepted while I took a moment to admire him without it being considered ogling. He wore black jeans with rips in the knees, and a black sleeveless shirt under a, yet again, black long sleeve shirt. 

“Aubrey, huh?” he said, casting Harry a quick glance. The look seemed weighted, but unlike the similar instance with Liam, Harry ignored it. Instead, he kept looking at me, his frown still creasing his usually happy face.

None of us said anything for several moments, awkwardly, before Zayn finally turned to Harry. “Mate, we gotta get back if you want this stuff done today.”

Harry huffed loudly, before turning to step up to the desk at the far end of the counter. This left me in the company of Zayn. Not that I was complaining, but I was never too good and making conversation, especially with guys that looked like him. Now at a closer proximity, I could smell a mixture of cologne, cigarette smoke, and what I was pretty sure was marijuana from him. Usually, this would be an instant turn off, but somehow, it didn’t bother me too much with Zayn.

“So, how do you know Harry?” he asked, clearly more comfortable in this kind of situation than I was.

“Im a yoga instructor at the studio he comes to.” I explained, trying to keep myself from leaning forward and touching his perfect face.

“Breathe?”

“That’s the one.”

Zayn smirked, as if there was something I was missing. “Does he come there often?”

I kept my face impassive, but curious at the current line of questioning. “Usually.” I admitted. “Don’t think hes been there much this week, though. Not that Ive seen.” I tried to make this statement sound more observational rather than creepy and stalker-esque. 

Zayn just nodded, the grin still in place. “Hes been busy, I guess.”

“Work stuff?” I prodded, figuring this may be a chance to get to know a little more about Harry without having to actually ask him.

“Knowing Harry, probably.” Zayn agreed with a laugh. 

Harry stepped up to us then, a long receipt in his hands. He folded it up, sliding it into his back pocket. 

“All set,” he said to Zayn, before turning to me. 

Zayn nodded, giving me a smile. “Hopefully I will see you again, Aubrey.”

I nodded, slightly embarrassed. “Okay.” Was all I could reply. God, I loathed myself.

Zayn walked away, stepping up to the counter Harry had vacated, speaking to a clerk, before leading him, and two others, weighted down with equipment, from the store and outside. My eyes widened, shocked, at the amount of items they had. Considering my current technological dilemma, I knew this stuff wasn’t cheap. And they certainly had a fair bit of it.

“You know,” Harry started, bringing my attention back to him. “We just keep running into each other.”

I couldn’t help but grin at him, his playful smile back in place. “I guess we do.”

Harry reached down, and began to pick at the skin along his nail beds. The action confused me, and when I looked back to his face, I noticed for the first time since I met him, he appeared unsure. Nervous even. It was a drastic change to the usually confident Harry I had grown accustom to over the last few weeks.

“Maybe we could run into each other on purpose tomorrow night?” he asked, his smirk still in place despite the subtle changes in his demeanor. I realized then that to anyone else, he would still appear as the confident, charming, sure Harry. I, however, had been spending so much time watching, observing, and thinking about this boy since his arrival into my life, that only I would notice the small changes in him.

My face froze, my eyes widening slightly. Was he asking me out?

“Maybe dinner?” he added, confirming my thoughts.

“Are you asking me out?” I blurted, immediately mentally face palming myself.

Harry nodded, laughing. “I think I am, yes.”

Holy shit. Harry Styles, this charming enigma who had been wrecking havoc to my mind for the last three weeks, was asking me out. My mind flashed quickly with scenes from my dream, the feeling of his lips, his body against mine. I felt my cheeks flame, and quickly pushed those thoughts aside, realizing he was waiting for an answer.

“Sure.” Was all I could come up with.

A wide smile broke out across his face, the tension and uncertainty fading instantly. 

“Pick you up at seven?”

I nodded in response. I had become mentally incapable of much more beyond that.

“Text me your address later, and I will see you then.”

Again, I nodded. Fuck, I may have to drown myself in my bathtub when I reviewed this meeting in my head repeatedly later tonight.

Seemingly proud of himself for rendering me speechless, Harry grasped my hand, placing a kiss on the back before turning and exiting the store. 

The small gesture left me in an even deeper mind fuck than I had started with. 

I stayed rooted in place for an unknown length of time. It would have been moments. Maybe hours for all I knew. I was going on a date with Harry. Jesus. So much for my ‘I hate all men, Im going to become a lesbian’ plan I had discussed at length with Lily over the last several weeks. 

Shit. I was supposed to text him my address? I didn’t have his number. Damn it. Maybe I could ask Tanya for his number? If she even had it. Ugh. Maybe he would ask her for mine? Again, I was thrown into a mental tailspin.

Finally I shook myself back to reality, my unfortunate reality of my ‘fucking phone’, and stepped back up to the counter to start pleading my popper case to the clerk.

“Listen, I really don’t have that much money,” I started. “Isnt there anything you…”

The clerk interrupted me quickly. “Its actually all taken care of ma’am.” He said, sliding a brand new phone towards me. It was even the newest model, much better than the phone I was currently fighting for.

“Excuse me?” I responded, shocked and confused.

“Its all been taken care of.” He repeated. “That gentleman you were speaking to told me to add this phone to his bill. All your information, contacts and such have already been transferred from your old phone.”

I stood for the second time in mere minutes, staring blankly ahead as I processed what was going on.

Did Harry just buy me a fucking phone?

“Are you sure?” I asked, waiting for some kind of hidden camera host to pop out and tell me this was all a joke. “I mean, this is a much more expensive phone than mine. Surely he didn’t mean…”

Again, the clerk interrupted me before I went into a tailspin. “He was quite clear, ma’am. Everything is all set. And you have our extensive 3 year extended warrantee, which will cover any future issues you may have with your phone.”

Yet again, more time passed while my mind reeled. Im sure the clerk thought I was retarded.

Finally, when he realized I was probably not going to say anything meaningful, he slipped a warrantee packet, phone box, and installation CD into a bag, sliding it across to me.

“Have a nice day, ma’am.” He said with a sense of finality.

I nodded, still shocked, before turning and exiting the store. 

Once outside in the cool air, I was able to come to my senses a little more. I glanced down at my shiny new phone, a grin spreading across my face. I pushed the small button at the bottom, activating the screen.

I noticed I already had a text message.

Harry: see you tomorrow, love ;)


	12. Chapter 12

My relaxing day in the park sitting, reading, and drinking a warm tea under ‘my tree’ was not quite as relaxing as I had planned. I had been sitting here for the last hour, reading and rereading the same page in my book at least eight times. And still I had absolutely no idea what the hell a single line said. 

The events of the early afternoon still reeled in my mind. First, I was shocked that Harry had bought my phone. He didn’t even know me, not really. Definitely not the type of relationship where you bought the other person a six hundred dollar phone. It was completely unnecessary, and I made a vow to give it back to him on our date the next night.

Now the date had been the real distraction from my lazy afternoon. I was still shocked that Harry had actually asked me out. Sure, he had harmless flirting at the studio, and he always seemed to make a point of coming up and talking to me every time he took one of my classes. But it still was surprising to me that he asked me out. Obviously, he was quite far out of my league. He was charming, handsome, and apparently had enough money to buy a shit ton of stuff at the Apple store. He was definitely not someone who I would usually attract. 

I knew I wasn’t unattractive. I had my good qualities, just like every other woman in the world. I was a firm believer in the fact that every woman was beautiful, and had something about her that made her unique and special. Yes, some were more conventionally attractive than others, but no one was unattractive. I knew I was slim, and fit, mainly attributed to my career choice. I had attractive features, I supposed. But I still considered myself average. Not one to stand out in a crowd, or be the one that would turn heads as she walked down the street. I was quiet and reserved, outwardly shy until I was comfortable with people. I could be sassy, a quality that seemed to enhance since moving to London, but again, I would shut down quickly if I felt unsure or awkward.

The fact that someone like Harry would actually consider perusing someone like me made me shake my head. It made no sense. I wasn’t complaining, mind you, but I didn’t understand it either.

By shortly after five that afternoon, I gave up on my relaxing park time and headed home. I made a quick meal of spaghetti with goat cheese and pecans, my favorite since high school, and curled up on the couch to watch a little TV. I had the intention of trying to return to my book while in the comfort of my living room, but had a feeling that that would be an ill fated attempt yet again.

Not long into some random comedy that I wasn’t sure if it was funny or grossly offensive, my phone buzzed on the couch next to me.

Harry: don’t forget to send me your address…I don’t want to end up walking around the city calling your name like a crazy person, but I will do it if I have to

I giggled at his message. Fuck. I hated giggling, and this asshole was making me giggle with just a text message. I loathed myself.

I quickly replied, sending him my address. Again, I considered waiting a while before actually sending it, giving the impression I wasn’t sitting here by the phone waiting to hear from him.

However, I had no self control when it came to this man, and hit send quickly.

Only moments later, the phone buzzed again.

Harry: See you at seven. ;)

I grinned like a moron to the phone for several moments before realizing just how stupid I probably looked, and tossed it aside quickly.

I spend the next hour or so considering what I should wear, how to do my makeup, wondering where he was going to take me, what I should talk about if the conversation lulled, and the usual things people consider before a first date. Or at least, I hoped other people worried about these things, because if not, I loathed myself even more than with the damn giggling.

My phone buzzed again, and I smiled at it as I leaned across and snatched it. I immediately thought it would be Harry, but was surprised to see Lily’s name on the screen.

Clicking answer, I pulled the phone to my hear.

“Hey Lil,”

“Hey.” She said happily. “I figured you would be going to bed soon, so thought I would call now before I missed you.”

We chatted for several minutes about our usual topics; work, family, weather. Finally, I decided it was time to break down and tell her about Harry.

“I have some news,” I admitted, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Oh,” 

“Remember the cute guy I told you about? The one who comes to my studio?”

I had mentioned Harry to Lily a couple of weeks prior. Very non committal, just the typical banter of two girlfriends when they see a cute guy. At the time, Harry and I had only spoken a few times, and I didn’t even know his name yet. I realized quite a bit had changed since that one time I had brought him up.

“The one with the green eyes and the ‘fucking dimple’ as you called it.” She teased.

“That’s the one.” I confirmed with a laugh. “I ran into him at the Apple store today when I was getting my phone fixed,”

“What was wrong with your phone anyways? The damn thing never gets my texts, and…” 

I interrupted her interruption quickly “I will get to the fucking phone in a minute, listen to me!” I scolded. 

“Okay, okay,”

“He asked me out” I blurted quickly before she could ramble on and get distracted from my current course of topic.

“Holy shit!” she shouted, shocked and giddy. “Seriously?”

“Fuck you for being so shocked.”

She laughed at my annoyance before continuing. “Well, you just mentioned him once, and said you’d only talked to him a couple times. I feel like this is out of the blue. Unless you haven’t told me everything.”

“Well, he has chatted me up almost every time hes come to class,” I started to fill her in. “And apparently he was there at the bar the other night when I was a little drunk. I don’t remember too clearly, but Tanya said he was.” 

“So, what happened? Details, please.” 

I snickered. Now I had her attention.

“Well, like I said before you went off on a tangent, I was at the Apple store about my phone, and he showed up. He had a really hot friend with him too,”

“OH! I like hot friends. Maybe I should move to London and you can hook me up,” she interrupted yet again.

“Okay, first, stop fucking interrupting me. Second, please move to London cause I miss you. And third, Im pretty sure he smokes weed, cause I caught a hint of it on him today, and you hate that.”

I heard her tisk through the phone. “Ew. You’re right, I do hate that. Oh well. So much for me being future Mrs Hot Guy.”

I shook my head as I continued. “We talked for a bit, and he said something about how we keep running into each other, so we may as well run into each other on purpose tomorrow night.”

“Aw! That’s cute.”

“Oh, he’s cute alright. Thing is I think he knows it. Guys like this know they’re hot, and charming, and irresistible. Im sure Im not the first girl hes said that to.” As I said these words, I felt they were true, even though I hadnt really realized I felt this way until now. I hadnt even really thought about what I was saying until it was out. The realization made me a little sad, but I quickly pushed it aside.

“Who cares, he still asked you out. That’s great.” Lily said quickly, still enthusiastic.

“That’s not all of it,” I added. “My phone was fucked beyond repair and was going to cost four hundred pound to fix. I whined to Harry about it when he came in, and while he was paying for his items while I talked to his friend, he paid for my phone too. But not just my phone, the brand new version.”

“Are you serious?”

I nodded, again, as if she could see me through the phone. “Yup.”

“Okay, I know you, so I know you’re probably annoyed at the gesture, but he sounds perfect so if you don’t want him send him my way.”

I groaned, then laughed at her logic. “You’re right, I am a little annoyed, even though I know he was just trying to be nice and I really don’t have the money to fix my phone, but we aren’t exactly in a place where you buy each other anything let alone expensive ass phones.”

“Don’t overthink this so much, Aubs. Seriously. If it really bothers you, talk to him at dinner, but knowing you, you will try and give the phone back. But by the sounds of it, he wont accept it, so be prepared for that.”

I hated how well she knew me, and how well she seemed to already know how this exchange between Harry and I would go.

She continued before I could counter her logic. “Just enjoy the date. I know you weren’t planning on getting into anything with someone just yet, but maybe this is a good thing. It will remind you that not all guys are lying, cheating, sacks of shit like Ryan.”

I snorted at her, rubbing my eyes with the back of my free hand. “My neighbor Louis isn’t a lying, cheating, sack of shit. Ive already had my faith restored a little.”

“That’s true.” She agreed. “He has a girlfriend, right?”

“Yup”

“Shit. Seriously, find me a hot British guy cause the guys here at home are just not doing anything for me.”

“How about you just help me figure out what to wear for my date tomorrow, and we work my love life out with this British guy first. Then I will work on finding you a hot British guy, too.”

I could almost hear Lily grinning through the phone. “Deal.”


	13. Chapter 13

My leg bounced uncontrollably as I sat perched upon my couch, incredibly tense, and sitting straighter than I ever have in my life. Why, I have abso-fucking-lutely no idea.

Harry as due to arrive to pick me up for our date any minute, and I was a nervous wreck. I honestly don’t think I have ever been so nervous for anything in my life as I was for this date. 

Lily and I were on the phone until almost two in the morning my time, picking out my clothes, figuring out what to do with my hair and makeup, and bickering over whether or not I should try and give the phone back to Harry tonight. In the end, we were both exhausted and thankfully I was able to fall asleep easily.

I woke late this morning, and spent the majority of the day is a distracted haze, going through the motions of grocery shopping, doing some banking, and even popping in for a yoga class at the studio in the hopes to relieving some tension. The tension relief part of that plan was thrown right out the window when I walked in and saw the instructor for the class I had chosen was Reema. I groaned inwardly, while simultaneously throwing her a friendly smile, which she ignored as she diverted her eyes back to her iPod, before taking my place in the corner of the room. 

After the class I contemplated chatting with Tanya, even throwing in the fact I had a date with Harry tonight out there when Reema came within ear shot, but chose to avoid any possible conflict on a day when I was already stressed to the hilt. By four that afternoon I couldn’t putter around my apartment any longer and started to get ready. I took my time in the shower, shaving every possible crevice and contour of my legs, slathering myself in moisturizer, and meticulously blow drying my hair straight. Naturally, my hair as a slight wave to it. Most people say they love that about my hair, I however, hate that. If I don’t keep it tied back in a knot or braid, I find it tends to frizz out, making me too closely resemble Mufasa from Lion King. 

I kept my makeup simple, choosing to keep the focus on my eyes with thick winged liner. The new mascara I decided to try worked wonders on my lashes, pulling them out and curving them in a thick wave above my eyes. I left my lips neutral with a simple nude lipstick. 

I wasn’t sure where we were going for dinner, so outfit wise I was a little nervous. I had very little in the way of dress clothes, especially date worthy items, since I had been with Ryan for so long that the attempts to impress had dwindled in recent years. I went back and forth between casual chic with dark skinny jeans and a cream sweater, or the sleeveless, fit and flare, v neck black knee length dress I had from when I had to go to a photography exhibit with Lily the year before. Finally after much persuasion from Lily, the dress won out. Paired with black heels, I thought my overall look was quite appealing.

I was finished my aesthetic overhaul by six thirty, which left me with approximately thirty minutes of nerves, anxiety and incessant leg bouncing while I waited for Harry to pick me up. I kept picking at imaginary lint on my black dress, scrolling through random messages and pictures on my phone, seriously considering deleting everything personal on it for when I gave it back to Harry later that night, before tossing it down annoyed to go back to picking at imaginary lint again.

I couldn’t help the thoughts racing through my mind as I waited for him. Maybe this was a mistake. I had only been broken up with Ryan for a little over a month, and considering the shit storm explosion that was said breakup, going on a date with a new guy so soon felt wrong to me. It felt like something I would never do. Granted, before Ryan, I had never really been on a date before, so had very little reference to dictate how things like this were supposed to go, but I was pretty sure one month was a short time considering how long we were together. Plus, the realization I had had the night before while talking to Lily about Harrys charm, looks, and probable skill with women had been nagging at me since. I knew I had no right to make such an assumption based solely on the very little amount I knew of him. Plus, the fact that the majority of this assumption was hanging on the mere fact of his looks. I knew that was wrong of me, but at the same time, I had a deep rooted feeling I was right. He had been nothing but sweet and charming to me, but aren’t all men like him? Sweet, charming, sensitive…until they weren’t anymore.

These thoughts twisted in my mind just as my stomach twisted in my abdomen as the time passed, agonizingly slowly.

At six-fifty-six, the buzzer rang for the intercom at the front entrance to my apartment. My stomach tightened at the sound, and I immediately felt like I was going to throw up. I stood slowly, wiping my hands along the front of my dress before crossing the short space between the couch and my front door to call down to Harry.

“Hello?” I squeaked, closing my eyes at how nervous I probably sounded.

“Evening, love.” His smooth, velvet voice sent tingles down my spine. Shit. And this was over an ancient, rusty intercom? How was I going to survive and entire evening with him? “Care to let me up?”

I couldn’t think of anything witty, or at least not stupid, to say, so just hit the button beside the intercom to unlock the door for Harry to enter. I stood back, staring at my door, nervously waiting for the impending knock. I knew it was probably only a couple of minutes, but it felt longer than the half hour I sat on my couch fretting.

Finally, his soft rap on my door announced his arrival. 

I stood there for a second or two longer, nervously picturing him on the other side of my door. I was tempted to look through my peep hole to get a glimpse of him before opening it, just to prepare myself a little. I realized then how pathetic that sounded, even in my head, and quickly pulled the door open before I either lost my nerve or thought of something else stupid to postpone the inevitable.

The moment he came into view, I mentally slapped myself for not looking through the fucking peep hole to prepare myself.

He had on black skinny jeans, the same he always seemed to wear. I quickly wondered if he in fact owned any other kind of pants. On his upper half hung a dark blue button down shirt, the material soft, clinging to him in a way that made him even more appealing than usual, if that was possible. His hair was its usual unruly mess of brown waves, and he was grinning at me with that damn dimpled smile that send my heart into a stuttering frenzy.

Summary: he looked fucking amazing.

His hands were clasped casually behind his back, and he dipped his chin down to tilt his head slightly as he admired me. The way his eyes appraised me made me feel like he was a lion and I was his pray. As if he was, even then, considering the various ways to have me at his will. And I will tell you right now, it wouldn’t take much on his part. 

When his eyes finally returned to my face, he took a step forward towards me, just inside my door. Pulling his hands from behind his back, he revealed a bouquet of gerber daisies. I couldn’t help the smile that broke out across my face. Gerbers were absolutely my favorite flower, ever since I was young. I loved the colors, and shape, everything. They just seemed like a happy flower. 

“For you,” he said simply. 

I took the bouquet with a smile, some of my nerves fading already. “Thank you, Harry. They’re beautiful.”

He simply widened his grin in response.

“Come on in while I put these in water,” I said, stepping back to allow him into my small apartment. As he walked passed me, I caught a wave of his cologne. Fuck, he smelled incredible. What was that? I couldn’t figure out what cologne it was, but it certainly wasn’t any cheap Walgreens brand, that I knew. 

Closing the door behind him, I quickly stepped out of ‘sniffing’ range and into the kitchen. Pulling the one small vase I had out from under the sink, I set it in the sink under the faucet, and began to fill it with water. 

I glanced up at Harry then to see him standing in my living room, hands clasped behind his back again, looking around with a soft smile. He seemed genuinely intrigue by my surroundings, taking in the pictures on the walls, the small accents I had added since I moved in. My nerves returned, as I felt as if he was surveying me in some measure. 

“I love your apartment,” he said, his eyes finally meeting mine. “Its so cozy.”

I laughed. “Is that another way of saying ‘small’?”

“Not at all,” he argued. “I love these types of places. They are so much warmer and inviting than big, ostentatious homes that have no sense of meaning.”

His response surprised me a little. I expected the typical denial, followed by a laugh. His further explanation led me to think he was speaking from experience. Why I felt this way I wasn’t sure.

After placing the flowers in water, I brought them into the living room and set them in the middle of my coffee table. This seemed to please Harry, as he watched my choice of placement with interest and a widening smile. 

We had only been in each others company a few minutes, and yet they seemed very weighted. I found myself analyzing his choice of words, his actions. Everything. I wasn’t sure why, since this wasn’t something I necessarily did, but for some reason I didn’t think too much about it. I was on a date with someone I didn’t know well. Being astute to them was probably a good thing. I needed to determine early on if he was a serial killer or not.

I turned back to Harry, which he took as the sign that I was now ready to leave. He reached his hand out, gesturing towards my door with a sweep of his arm. Picking my purse up off the couch, I pulled out my keys to lock my door behind us as I led him out and into the hall.

I turned to lock the door, Harry behind me waiting. Just as I turned the lock, I heard another door behind me open. Turning, I found Louis stepping out of his apartment and into the hall with us. His eyes met mine and he smiled broadly, before scanning my outfit. The gesture didn’t make me feel awkward as it would if most other people did it. It actually made me feel a little better, knowing Louis well enough now to know he would stop me here an now if he thought I looked at all troll like. 

“Wow, Aubs, you look…” his compliment was cut short the moment his eyes fell to Harry. His face immediately went white, his mouth dropping open slightly, his eyes widening. Just as quickly, he clamped his teeth shut in an audible snap, his eyes narrowing, his face turning a slight shade of red.

I was shocked. I had never seen this kind of reaction from Louis towards anyone. He was always so cheerful, playful even. But the look on his face now left little doubt that he did NOT like the fact that Harry Styles was standing in front of him.

I turned to look at Harry, hoping to get some kind of feel for why my friend had such a reaction to his presence. Harry stood stock still, arms at his sides loosely, but his hands were balled tightly into fists. His face remained and impassive mask, but his eyes were narrowed ever so slightly. I knew, yet again, that such a small change may not have been noticed by someone who hadn’t spent so much effort observing Harrys subtleties. It was Louis’ instant tension that made it strikingly apparent that there was a history between the two men I now stood awkwardly with in the hall.

“Louis?” I said, trying to break the silence.

He glared at Harry with a stare that could only be described as ‘if looks could kill’. He said nothing.

I looked back to Harry, hoping someone, somehow, would explain what was going on. Harry simply stared at Louis, his face quickly changing yet again to a gentler, yet still controlled, mask. 

“Good to see you, Lou.” He said softly, although the tension in his voice made it quite clear that the sentiment was anything but sincere. 

Louis’ eyes narrowed at Harry, and I started to wonder if he was about to punch him. My mind started racing with images of the two rolling around on the hall floor, beating the shit out of each other for reasons I knew nothing of.

“Harry.” Was all Louis would say. And I could tell that that one small word was forced through gritted teeth.

We all stood in silence a moment longer, before Harry looked away from Louis and down to me.

“Ready to go, love?” his gentle voice was the one I had come to know, but with a slight edge.

I looked at Louis a moment longer, waiting, hoping, he would explain. He did nothing but look at me, a mixture of concern and conflict raging across his handsome face. He, again, said nothing.

I looked up to Harry and nodded, uncertain. Harry placed his hand on the small of my back, and I noticed how Louis’ eyes darted to the site of the gesture. We took a few steps away from him, before Louis called out to me. 

“Aubrey,” he started, causing me to stop and face him again. His mouth remained open slightly, as if the words would fall from his lips on their own. 

“Yes?” I urged, hoping this small encouragement would push him to explain.

Yet again, his mouth closed. He shook his head, his eyes closing for a moment, before looking at me with a look of sadness. 

“Be careful, okay. Have a good time.”

What? That was what he was going to say to me? That was fucking worse than saying nothing and just shaking his damn head. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to stand in that hallway all night until these two idiots explained what the fuck was going on.

A gentle push from Harry on the small of my back brought my attention from Louis and back to him, urging me forward. I looked at Louis a moment longer, before breaking my gaze from him to allow Harry to guide me down the hall and to the stairwell. 

Pushing the door open for me, Harry allowed me to pass first. As I stepped passed him, I threw Louis one more glance down the hall. He was rubbing his hands over his face in a frustrated, angry, exasperated gesture. 

That was the last view of my friend before I began to descend the stairs to begin my date.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry led me out to a black Range Rover, the windows heavily tinted. The moment I saw the car, my gaze shot to Harry. He was my age. How the hell could he afford a car like this? He opened the door for me, offering me a sweet smile as I slid into the passenger seat. It was still awkward for me to ride in the left side of the car. I knew there was no way I would ever be able to drive in England. I hated driving at the best of times, let alone getting used to everything being on the opposite side of the road.

I watched as Harry crossed in front of the car to climb into the drivers seat. The grin he had offered me was now gone, replaced with a grim frown. He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck roughly, before climbing in and starting up the car. I added this gesture to my list of observations of him. Something he did when tense and/or distracted.

I had assumed the drive to the restaurant would be filled with casual chatter, Harry flirting, making jokes, like most of our conversations. However, the drive was instead filled with a tense silence. I glanced over at Harry several times to see him staring straight ahead, obviously lost in thought. His bright eyes were tight, his usual grin that seemed permanently etched on his face was replaced with a tight lipped scowl. 

The questions racing through my mind kept me occupied despite the quiet of the car. 

First, what the literal fuck was that? Obviously, they knew each other. And obviously, it wasn’t for a good reason. But neither of them had offered any explanation, and I wasn’t quiet sure if asking was really appropriate just yet. Surely, they both had to know that I would, in fact, ask what the hell happened at some point. And that that point was likely to come sooner rather than later. 

Second, what happened between them? Louis’ reaction led me to believe that whatever it was, Harry was at fault. But that was just my observation. I knew nothing of their history, so to make such an assumption was a little cruel. But I had to go with that information I had, which was none, and what information I was able to pick up, which was very little.

Third, how was I supposed to relax and enjoy this date, given this current mind fuck? As if I wasn’t nervous enough, now I had to contend with the fact that my date had some kind of tumultuous history with my neighbor, and for all intents and purposes, best friend in London. 

Harrys voice broke me from my thoughts, surprising me a little.

“Incase I forget to tell you later, you look beautiful.”

I looked over to him, to find that his usual expression of charm and raw humor was firmly in place again. I had to assume he was going to try and distract me from the earlier events, and had no doubt that would entail turning the charm up a few notches.

I offered him a smile. “Thank you. You look quite nice yourself.”

“Well, I don’t clean up often, but figured for you…” he trailed off, his crooked smirk ending the sentence for him.

Yup. I was right. Charm 2.0.

A little more silence followed, not quite as tense as before.

“Have you had a chance to try any of the restaurants here in London, yet?” he asked, his eyes back on the road.

“Not yet,” I admitted, my eyes on him now. “I honestly haven’t really been out much since moving here. I’ve been picking up a lot of extra classes at the studio, so haven’t really done much exploring beyond my neighbourhood.”

Harry pouted his lips in thought. “ Well, that’s no good. Might have to talk to your boss. Every girl needs a little time to herself, right?”

I snorted. “You think you have some pull with Sharon?”

The grin that broke out across his face was intriguing. “I could give it a shot.”

I laughed at him then, shaking my head. “Your confidence knows no bounds, does it?”

“Is that a nice way of saying you think Im arrogant?” he teased, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

“Not necessarily,” I amended. “You just always seem quite sure of yourself. Im still trying to decide if that crosses over into arrogance, or not.”

Now it was Harrys turn to laugh. “Touche.”

Harry pulled the car up to a tall brick building, large windows on either side of a recessed door. Inside I could see white linen tables, candles, and patrons at almost every table. 

I sat still in my seat as Harry pulled into a spot close to the door, before hopping out and coming around to my side. I was just about to reach for the handle, when he beat me to it, opening the door and offering me his hand to help me from the car. I accepted, and the moment our hands touched, it was like an electric shock seized through my body. His hand stayed firmly glued to mind, his fingers wrapping around my own as I pushed the door shut with the other and turned to lead me into the restaurant.

I realized then that this was the first time he had ever actually touched me. I had never had a reaction to someone like this just from a touch, and unfortunately images from my dream of him flashed through my mind before I quickly pushed them aside.

Harry gave his name to the hostess at the front, who made no attempt to conceal her appreciation and appraisal of Harry. She looked him up and down with an obvious stare, her heavily made up lips curving into a fake smile, before leading us to a table in the middle of the restaurant. 

My earlier appraisal of the restaurant was correct. White linen, clear wine glasses, and white shirted waiters with black slacks were littered around the large room. Looking to the far right, I could see an open viewing kitchen, chefs with tall white hats working over pots, pans and stoves, steam and flames rising around them.

Our waitress stopped, gesturing to the table. I was just about to sit, when Harrys hand that held mine lifted slightly to stop my motion. 

“Could we possibly have a table in a little quieter spot?” he asked politely, tilting his head subtly to the hostess. She seemed taken aback, surprised at his request. Her eyes scanned me, her smile faltering as she took in my perfect ordinariness, before leading us to a table further in the back, away from the loud voices and hussle and bustle. 

“Thank you,” Harry nodded, giving her a smile, before pulling my chair out for me and gesturing for me to sit. I did so, watching the hostess cast me another glance before, placing our menus on the table while Harry sat. 

“Your waiter will be Nick, and he will be along shortly.” She explained, before turning quickly on her heel and retreating back to her station.

Picking up my menu, I started to scan the options. My eyes widened. Jesus. Twenty quid for a salad? Were they insane? My eyes shot up to Harry quickly, anxiously, only to find his eyes surveying the menu with casual interest.

Looking back to the menu, I started trying to find the cheapest thing possible. It was going to be difficult, partly because there wasn’t much that was cheap, and partly because everything sounded so damn good.

“See anything you like?” Harry asked, lowering his menu slightly to look at me.

I met his eyes only for a moment, before looking back down. I tried to look indifferent, like I wasn’t basing all my choices on price alone.

“Do you prefer chicken or steak?” Harry offered, and I caught the idea that he was sensing my inner turmoil.

“Usually I prefer chicken,” I said honestly. “Ive never been much of a steak fan, to be honest.”

Just then, our waiter appeared, pitcher of water in hand.

“Good evening,” he greeted with a smile. “My name is Nick and I will be taking care of you tonight.”

Nick was tall, slim, with brown hair pushed up in a quiff in the front. The narrow set of his build, mixed with the wide cut of the trousers worn by the staff, made him look even slimmer. I couldn’t help but wondering if he was even thinner than me.

Nick poured Harry and I each a glass of water, before continuing.

“Can I get either of you a drink to start?”

Harry looked to me first. 

“I think Im good with water for now, thank you?” 

I saw the corner of Harrys mouth twitch, as if he was suppressing a smirk yet again, before he looked up to Nick. “I keep with water for now too, if that’s okay.”

I had a feeling he did that for my benefit moreso than his love of water.

“Do you need a minute longer with the menus?” Nick asked, hands clasping behind his back.

I was about to say yes, when Harry reached across, plucking my menu from my hand to fold down with his own. 

“She will have the balsamic chicken, sweet potato side. I will have the prime rib, medium, vegetables and a baked potato.”

I stared at him, shocked. I didn’t quite expect such a bold action from him. He didn’t strike me as the type to order for a woman, and yet here he was.

Nick wrote down our orders quickly, before turning to me again.

“Would you like garden or Caesar salad with that, miss?”

Harry looked at me, expectantly. Oh sure, now you let me order for myself.

“Caesar, please.” I answered softly.

Nick turned his eyes to Harry, who said the same, before he turned and headed toward the kitchen to place our order.

Harry grinned at me, folding his hands on the table in front of him. 

“Before you get mad at me for that, I knew you were fretting over how expensive it is here,” he started. My eyes widened at his observation, as he continued. “And I figured you would just end up choosing some random thing because it was cheap. The food is too good here to make that mistake.”

I only stared at him in response, partly annoyed, but mostly even further intrigued by him. Most guys had no sense of what a woman was thinking, ever. Let alone when they had only known them a short time. It occurred to me then that maybe Harry was beginning to learn my facial expressions and small mannerisms the way I was learning his. 

The evening continued with easy conversation, laughter, and flirtation from both of us. And Harry was right, the food here was hands down the best I had ever tasted. Despite still being concerned at how much this little piece of chicken was costing, I was glad I hadnt missed out by picking a breadstick and a lettuce leaf. Harry had even been able to convince me to share a bottle of wine, although he refused to let me see the wine menu knowing I would change my mind immediately when I saw the prices. 

He asked me a million questions. Where I grew up? What it was like in America? He had been once or twice with family, but he wouldn’t elaborate further, quickly redirecting the inquisition back to me. What was my mother like? How old was I when my dad left? The topic of my father was not my favorite, and I could tell Harry understood. I gave only the smallest, socially required details, Harry nodding thoughtfully as I spoke. 

“What about your parents?” I asked, trying to get some information about him, since I had been talking the majority of the evening. 

Harry shrugged, his eyes falling to the tabletop. He began picking at his napkin, pulling it along its edges through his fingers. “Not much to tell,” he started. “My mom is a teacher. Works real hard, but loves her job. She lives a few hours from London in Holmes Chapel.” 

“Is that where you grew up?” I asked, happy to finally be getting something from him.

“Partly. My grandparents live there, and I spent most of my summers there. My dad always live in London, so when my parents split, I kind of divided my time between the two.”

“What does your dad do?” I asked, resting my chin on my folded hands.

Harry pouted his lips out, as if considering his answer. “Business.” He said shortly.

I caught the sense that this was not a good topic for him. And despite how much more I wanted to know, I didn’t want to ruin our evening, so changed the line of questioning. 

“What did you study in college?”

With this, I was able to get a smile back on his face. “English, actually.”

“Ah. An Englishman studying English?” I teased.

Harry laughed loudly, his head falling back slightly. “Smart ass.”

Our questioning continued back and forth, both of us learning little details, and long histories of each other. I told him I loved nothing more than laying on a beach somewhere, or even in an open field in the grass, as long as it was quiet. He told me he hated nothing more than people who judged others. That it shouldn’t matter what I person had, but who the person was. I realized that answer was poignant to him. 

I had tried to give him the phone back not long into the dinner, which he firmly refused.

“Absolutely not,” he said forcefully. 

“Harry,” I said softly, trying to reason with him. “It is too much. And completely unnecessary.” 

“I disagree,” he challenged. “If you don’t have a phone, how else am I going to ask you out again?”

For that, I had no witty response, or challenging comeback. He grinned in victory, before changing the subject yet again.

We were now leaned forward over the table, a chocolate lava cake between us as we fought for domination over who got the most chocolate. 

“That fudge was on my side of the plate!” he bickered, reaching around with his fork to try and scoop the chocolate sauce off my own and back onto the plate.

“I don’t see a definitive line, so you cant confirm that.” I challenged with a laugh.

Harry narrowed his eyes at me, before swiping his finger into the chocolate, reaching across and bopping me on the nose with it. I stared at him in shock, my expression causing him to laugh even harder than he was as he wiped his finger off on his napkin.

“Very mature, Styles.” I said, rubbing the chocolate off my nose.

He only laughed harder.

I was having a great time. It was probably the best time I had ever had, with anyone, ever. Suddenly, Louis’ warning popped into my head. 

_Be careful._

Be careful of what? I wondered. Looking at Harry now, laughing, happy and unguarded, I took a chance.

“Can I ask you something?

“Sure,” he said, popping the last small piece of cake into his mouth and setting his fork down.

I paused for a moment, not really sure how to ask. Finally, I just went for it. “What is the deal between you and Louis?”

Harrys happy expression dropped quickly, replaced with a stern, impassive mask similar to the one he had in the hallway with Louis. He paused for a moment before answering.

“We were mates in college,” he said, his eyes on the napkin yet again in his hands, running between his fingers. Yet another thing he seemed to do when uncomfortable. “We had a falling out, that’s all.”

“What over?” I pressed, not wanting to let it go just yet. 

“Its not important.” He stated, and the tone of his voice made it clear that was the end of that subject. He kept his eyes on his napkin for a moment longer, probably composing himself, before looking up to me again.

Thankfully, Nick returned then, cheerful as ever.

“Well, you two certainly finished that off quickly.” He teased, picking the plate up from between us. 

“It was mostly her,” Harry said, nodding his head towards me with a laugh.

I shot him a look, while both him and Nick laughed at my expense.

“Can I get you anything else?” Nick offered, looking to me.

“Im good, thank you.” 

“I think just the bill will be fine, thanks.” Harry said, his eyes still on me.

Nick placed a black padded folder in front of Harry. Quickly, Harry glanced at the bill for only a second, before pulling out his wallet and slipping in two bills. I couldn’t be sure, but at least one looked like a hundred pound. Jesus, this was an expensive meal. I began to fret again, as I watched Harry hand the folder back to Nick.

“I’ll be back with your change,” Nick offered.

“No need,” Harry said, looking to me. He stood then, coming to offer me his hand yet again tonight as I stood from my chair.

“Thank you.” Nick said, nodding at us. “Have a good night.”

“Im sure we will,” Harry answered, smirking down at me. I felt my stomach tighten at his innuendo as he led me from the now almost empty restaurant and back out to the car.

The drive home was just as quiet as the drive to the restaurant, but this time it was a pleasant silence. No tension, just contentment. I let my mind wander over the details I had learned of him tonight, and over his reaction to my question about Louis. I decided then if I was to get any answers, they would probably have to come from Louis. Him, I felt, I could be a little more forceful with in terms of questioning.

I stared out the window of the car watching the lights of the city flow past, when Harry reached over and took my hand in his. No caution, no uncertainty. He simply grasped my hand, slipping his fingers through mine, his thumb tracing small circles on the back. My eyes fell to our entwined hands, before quickly looking back out the window to hide my nerves.

We arrived back at my apartment, Harry once again opening my door, taking my hand, and leading me right to my apartment door. My mind was racing as we walked, silently, over the fact that there was a very good chance, a damn near one hundred percent probability, that Harry was going to kiss me good night.

Now, Im not an idiot. Of course I wanted him to. But that gesture, that first kiss, I always believed was the most poignant part of a relationship. At least a new relationship. If they were a good kisser, great. If not, but you had a good time with them, well, that was something you had to contend with. I had no doubt in my mind that Harry would be a good kisser, and my eyes flickered up to his lips more than once as we approached my door. 

Once we arrived, I turned to face him. My eyes fell momentarily to Louis’ closed door, before quickly returning to Harry. He was watching me, as if judging my reaction before he had even moved. 

“Thank you for tonight,” I said, nervously fiddling with my keys. “I had a nice time.”

“Thank you for agreeing to come.”

My eyes fell to his lips, yet again, just as he closed the small space between us in one step. He was close enough for me to feel the heat radiating off his body, as he reached forward and cupped my face in his hand. His thumb slid gently across my cheek, his eyes darting between my own and my lips. Finally, after several agonizing seconds, Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

It was gentle, soft. I kissed him back cautiously, unsure, just as he leaned in a little further and deepened the contact, bringing his other hand to completely cradle my face. He moved his lips skillfully, his tongue gently sliding along my bottom lip as if asking for permission, which I granted. He tasted like the chocolate cake we had shared, and the thought made me smile into the kiss. He caressed my tongue with his for only a few moments, before pulling away, leaving me wanting more. My lips followed his for a split second before I stopped myself, but not before he noticed and grinned down at me knowingly. Giving me one more quick kiss, he released me from his hold and took a step back.

“I will call you.” He stated, looking at me in a way that made me know if I asked him inside, he would come. And wouldn’t leave until morning.

Before I lost my control and invited him in, I opened my door and slipped inside and away from the hypnosis he had me locked in.

Closing the door, I leaned my forehead against it with a deep exhale. 

I only realized then that I had been holding my breath.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke the next morning to a dull gray light filtering into my bedroom from the outside world. It was dark, dreary, and cold. I could hear the rain tapping harshly against the window, and the moment my eyes fluttered open and took in the scene, they closed again in the hopes of just sleeping until it was time for my afternoon class. 

I absolutely loved rainy days. Most people I knew didn’t, since it meant either being stuck inside to avoid the dampness, or ending up with said dampness soaked through your socks. I however, loved nothing more than snuggling deep into the warm confines of my bed, listening to the sound of the rain washing away all the evidence of days before. The darkened skies always made sleeping in so much easier, and enjoyable for me. And we all know how much I love my sleep. More than food, more than sex.

I rolled over, my back now to my window, to continue my little rainy day plan, glancing at my clock to see it was only nine in the morning. I didn’t have to teach until two that afternoon, so I had plenty of nap time still left. I laid there for a long while, however, unable to fall back asleep. This irked me, but I couldn’t complain too much about why I wasn’t able to fall asleep.

My mind was clouded over with thoughts of the night before. Both positive, and negative. The negative being the confrontation and tension between Harry and Louis before we had even left. The positive being pretty much every part of my date with Harry. The food, the conversation, and laughter. And most importantly, the kiss at the end. I had no doubt that Harry would kiss me once our date was coming to a close, and just as little doubt that I would resist. Closing my eyes a little tighter, I remembered every detail. The way his lips first touched mine, the way they moved against me, the feeling of his hands cradling my face as if I were made of glass. The more I thought about it, the more I was certain I could feel his lips against mine even now.

After saying our goodbyes, I wasted no time in washing the makeup off my face, changing into warm flannel pajamas, and hopping into bed. I sent Lily a quick text, just telling her the date went well, and I would tell her everything later. I fell asleep surprisingly quickly considering how giddy I felt, and the fact that I couldn’t seem to wipe this damn smirk off my face. 

My mind kept falling back to the meeting in the hall with Louis, however. Harry wouldn’t give any back story at all to why Lou would have such a reaction to seeing him, and I wasn’t confident enough with him to press the topic too far. With Louis, however, I had every intention on asking him what happened. Partly because if I was to see Harry again, or even possibly continue to date him, I felt Louis would need to know. Partly because if I did continue to date Harry, I wanted to know what he could have possibly done to evoke such a response from Louis. If it was something awful enough, would I really want to continue to see him? And finally, because I was just that fucking curious and nosy.

I wanted to think that it wasn’t all that bad, whatever it was that Harry did. I mean, he seemed like such a sweet, amazing guy. What could he possibly have done, and to a friend no less, that would make Louis so visibly angry at just the sight of him? The more I thought of Louis’ reaction, the tension, the pure hatred that radiated off of him in waves as he glared at Harry, the more I had to abandon any thoughts of their falling out being over something trivial. 

There were countless possibilities. A girl? A job? Who knew. The only way I would find out would be to confront Louis, and the more I lay in bed going over the million and one possibilities of what it could be, the more I wanted to know what it actually was so I could stop fretting.

Opening my eyes again, I glanced at my clock. Ten twenty three. I was nowhere near falling back asleep, despite how badly I wanted to, so crawled out of my comforter cocoon, had a quick shower and pulled on some work out wear and warm jumper so I was ready for my class at the studio at least. I forced down a bowl of cereal, but honestly wasn’t very hungry. I couldn’t decide if I was still full from the night before or if it was the nerves and tension that caused the decrease in my appetite.

Finally, at just after eleven, I went across the hall and knocked on Louis’ door. I had no idea if he would be home, but just wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. 

Lottie opened the door, still in her pajamas. I smiled at her. At least I wasn’t the only one who wanted nothing more than to have a PJ day. 

“Hey, Aubrey.” She greeted, her usually impeccably made up face completely bare of any trace of cosmetics. She looked so much younger, fresher, without all the enhancement.

“Hey, Lottie,” I greeted in return. “Is Louis around?”

“Sure, come on in.” Lottie stepped aside to allow me into the apartment, where I found Louis sitting on the floor, papers and books scattered around him on the coffee table, floor and even couch. He had made himself a little homework nest.

“Hey Lou,” I smirked at him.

“Hey to you.” He grinned, reaching his long arms over his head in a stretch. He had on a thick blue sweatshirt, black track pants on his lower half. It seemed like everyone was all about comfort today.

“Can I talk to you a second?” I asked, casting a quick glance at Lottie, who had gone into the kitchen.

Louis’ face dropped, and I knew immediately that he knew what I was wanting to talk about. He was quiet for a moment, his lips pulled down in a frown that looked foreign on his usually happy face. Finally he pushed himself up off the floor and came up to me.

“Lets go over to your place, okay?” he said quietly, before calling over his shoulder to Lottie. “I’ll be back in a second.”

Lottie nodded, paying him no real attention as we left his apartment and entered mine.

Louis and I sat on opposite sections of my sectional couch, my legs pulled under me as I fiddled with the hem of my jumper. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, looking at me expectantly.

“Well?” he said, knowing full well what it was I was about to ask.

“I think you know what I want to talk about.” I challenged.

“Im pretty sure I do.” He nodded. “But to be honest, I don’t really have much to say about it.”

I couldn’t help the frown that fell over my face at his response. I thought Louis would tell me what was going on at least. He was my friend. My best friend here in the city. And if my best friend was going on a date with someone I knew something bad about, I would want to warn them.

“Well, I need you to say something about it.” I pushed. “The way you glared at Harry when you saw us in the hall. Seriously, Louis, you scared me. I thought you were going to punch him.”

Louis smirked. “If you hadnt been standing right there I would have.”

My eyes widened slightly at his honesty, although I shouldn’t have been shocked at his answer.

“I need to know what happened.”

“Why?” he asked, shaking his head. “Why do girls always need to know everything?”

I scowled at him. “Well, first of all, girls don’t always need to know everything, so shut up,” he laughed at my snarky response as I continued. “And second, if Im going to date Harry, I would like to know what it is that happened, at least some of it, that made you hate him so much.”

Louis eyes shot to mine. “You’re going to date him?” he asked incredulously. 

I snorted. “We did go on a date, Lou.”

He frowned. “I know. But I hoped it was a one time thing.” He exhaled loudly, his eyes falling to the floor. “How did you meet him anyways?”

“He comes to the studio I work at.”

I heard Louis groan, muttering under his breath. 

“Why don’t you ask him?” he said, spiting out the word ‘him’ like venom.

“I did,” I said honestly. “He just said you were friends in college, and had a falling out.”

Louis snorted at that, an ugly laugh leaving his lips.

We were quiet for a while, before I broke the silence. “So?”

Louis looked at me again, and I could tell he was warring with himself over whether or not to tell me. Finally, he sighed, and started to speak.

“Look, I don’t really want to get in to the whole thing with Harry, okay? Its over and done with, and I would just like to forget him. But if you are in fact going to date him, can I give you some advice?”

I felt my heart drop at the realization that Louis wasn’t going to tell me their history, but a small part of me wasn’t that surprised. If it was as bad as I was starting to think it was, I wouldn’t be so quick to divulge the story either.

“Sure.”

“Don’t.” Louis said firmly. 

“You cant just say ‘don’t’ and expect me to be like ‘oh, okay Lou, I wont, no further explanation needed.’” I argued. “I get that you don’t want to talk about him, but it makes me really uncomfortably that I may or may not date someone that you hate so much.”

Louis’ frown deepened. “Aubrey, seriously, I know he seems sweet, and charming, and perfect. But hes not, okay? He knows hes charming, and he uses that to his advantage. Always has. He gets people to trust him, then screws them over. And of course, women love him. I cant tell you the number of girls in uni…..” he trailed off then, stopping himself. He bit his lip for a moment before he continued. “Just….if you are going to see him again, be careful. Because if he breaks your heart, I will break his neck.”

My heart was thudding in my chest at his words. The sincerity behind them and the threats that I had no doubt he would follow through on. As much as I wanted to think that Louis was wrong, that he was just saying these things because he hated Harry for a reason I still knew nothing about, I had to believe that Louis knew him better than I did. Of course he did. He knew Harry for years, whereas I have known him, what? A month? 

Thinking back now, I could see Louis’ point. The stares and looks he got from the women in the studio. His ease and charm with everyone he encountered. And of course, Reemas territorial behavior with him. I started to wonder just how many women he had lured in before me with nothing more than a smirk and that damn dimple.

Part of me knew there was more to the story between Harry and Louis than Harrys apparent womanizing ways, but it was just as apparent that Louis wasnt about to divulge any answers with regard to that. At least not yet. There was no way that someone would have such a venomous reaction to someone based solely on the fact that they tended to sleep around. The more I thought about it, the less doubt I had that Louis wasnt telling me the real reason behind his hatred for Harry. 

“Promise?” Louis voice broke me from my thoughts. 

“Yeah,” I said quietly, barely audible to my own ears. “I promise.”


	16. Chapter 16

The warm water and soothing lavender scent that filled my small bathroom was doing absolutely nothing for the tension that rolled through my body in waves. I had slid down into the water so far the bubbles were ticking my chin. My crossed legs were raised out of the water, resting my heels on the faucet. I had used a combination of almost every relaxing scent I own for bath oils, bubble bath, and bath salt bombs. The dim light in the room courtesy of the candles I had haphazardly strewn about flickered against the walls casting long shadows. Usually, this would be my solace. My little hideaway from the world, warm and comfortable and safe.

Right now, it was my therapy. My attempts at dealing with a day that I had yet to fully process in terms of the wide array of fucked-up-ness it dealt me. After the amazing night previous, today was like a twisted turn of fate that said ‘nope, I see you there, being happy and such. Lock that shit down’.

After my awkward and intense conversation with Louis that left me with more questions than answers despite my additional attempts at getting him to tell me the truth about his history with Harry, I sat around my apartment trying to process what he had told me. 

First of all, the more I thought about it, the more I knew it wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg between them. I don’t know why, but I knew that Harrys womanizing was not the real issue. Im sure it was an issue to some degree, but the look on Louis’ face when I asked for more details…it looked as if he was thinking of something to say.

Second, unfortunately, I could see what Louis said about Harry taking advantage of womans reactions to him being true. Not that he was a bad person, just that what guy in university wouldn’t take advantage of women reacting to them the way women obviously reacted to Harry. Beyond the glances he gained at the gym, at the restaurant from the hostess, and Reema, it left little doubt to his appeal. Even me myself was a perfect example. I was not the kind of girl to react to any man the way I had been with Harry. Never, in my twenty-three years of life, had I ever been so intrigued, so captivated by a man before. Especially one I had known only a month, and sporadically at best during that month. He brought out a side of me I didn’t even know existed. A sassy, slightly more confident, eager side of me that had me considering just how little he would have to work to have me doing anything he ask. 

I spent my time before having to leave for my class going over and over in my head my current situation, reliving the highs of last night with Harry, and the lows of this mornings conversation with Louis. Finally I couldn’t fret over it anymore, and headed off to work. The rain continued, and despite my umbrella and boots, I was still more than slightly damp by the time I had made the trek to the studio. Slipping in the door, I shook myself off before offering Tanya a wave and heading towards the room I would be using. 

The entire time I was setting up, I kept glancing at the door every time a new member came in, hoping it was Harry. Despite this new information I had been given about him, I still had a craving to see him. He was like a drug to me already. Like an addiction I didn’t even want to quit. I even kept waiting to start the class, hoping he would come in at the last minute. I want to see him, to see that smirk, those eyes. I wanted to hear his voice, make him laugh. I wanted to feel his hand in mine, any kind of touch that would have me melting. 

But he didn’t show up. Finally, I started the class five minutes late, making up an excuse that my iPod was acting up. 

I couldn’t concentrate during the class, either. The thoughts and questions I had been fighting with during the day kept clouding my brain, and more than once I forgot what move came next in my routine, stumbling for a moment before recovering. Undoubtedly members noticed, but thankfully, no one said anything. Finally, class ended, I dismissed everyone with a smile and another apology, and gathered my belongings. 

Stepping up to the desk to sign my class sheet, Tanya seemed to notice the change in me. 

“Bad day?” she asked, casting me a glance.

“Definitely not the best,” I said, not even meeting her eyes.

Thankfully, she left it at that, because I was in no mood whatsoever to discuss the reasons for my current sour mood. I signed my sheet off with a flourish, offered Tanya a weak smile, and headed back out into the rain.

It was still coming down in buckets, and within minutes, any part of me not covered by rubber boots or directly under the umbrella were soaked. After only one block, I gave up rushing home. I was already wet, cold, and pissy. Why rush and make myself tired, wet, cold and pissy. 

I took my time walking home, the sky darkening already in combination with the rain clouds. A few blocks from my building, I was standing at a cross walk waiting for the light to change, when a car drove by, splashing through a puddle, and soaking me through. I stood there, my mouth hanging open in shock and dismay, absolutely fucking freezing now that I had been completely drenched in icky, muddy street water. I pulled my umbrella down, hanging it loosely and defeatedly at my side, shaking my head. 

I honestly didn’t think this day could get any worse.

I trudged the rest of the way back to my apartment, my socks squishing in my now water logged boots. Finally I stepped into the front lobby of my building and out of the cold, wet rain. Once inside the comforts of my apartment, I tossed my umbrella, still open, into the corner, and stripped naked just inside the door. My wet feet slipped along the cold tile of my hall as I tossed my soaked clothes into the laundry bin, and started to fill my tub with warm water. I had planned on taking a nice warm shower when I got home anyways, but after this day, I needed a bath. And wine. And pizza. 

While the tub filled, I grabbed the one bottle of wine I had in the house, a glass, and my pajamas. Setting them all on the floor, I placed my phone on the closed toilet lid to keep it in reach and, if I later got a little less pissy, as a form of entertainment in a game of flappy bird or random internet browsing.

Which brought me to my current place, chin deep in bubbles, half empty bottle of wine on the floor, phone still discarded on the toilet lid, hating everything. I glanced at the top of the phone to see it was now after five thirty in the afternoon. I hadnt heard from Harry all day. Wasn’t the whole ‘cant call the girl the day after the date cause it makes me look like a pansy’ something that guys got over after college? And yet, he hadnt been in class, when it was one he tended to frequent, and I hadnt gotten so much as a text from him. Not even a ‘sup’. This realization only increased my bad mood, and I crossed my arms firmly, and childishly, over my chest in my tub.

This started a whole new string of questions to race through my already overcrowded mind. Maybe he didn’t have a good time last night? I thought he did, I mean, he kissed me. If he thought I was hideous and boring, he wouldn’t have bothered to kiss me, right? Unless, like Louis said, he likes the chase and would kiss me either way. Maybe the kiss was the problem? Maybe I was a horrible kisser?! Shit, did I have bad breath? Did I say something during the night that made him decide he didn’t want to see me again?

Suddenly a thought entered my mind that made my stomach clench. Did Louis say something to him? Maybe Louis called him up, even after all this time, and told him to stay away from me. He seemed pretty adamant earlier telling me if Harry hurt me, he would ‘break his neck.’ Was it possible that Louis went straight to Harry to convey the same message, and Harry decided I wasn’t worth the trouble?

I hated to even entertain the thought that Louis would so such a thing. As much as he obviously hated Harry, and I had no doubt he would hold true to his promise and kick his ass if he hurt me, I honestly couldn’t see him actually seeking Harry out to pass on his little message. He made it obvious the night before that even looking at Harry made him want to punch a whole in the wall…the chances of him being the one to start a conversation seemed completely illogical.

I sat stewing in my tub until shortly after six that evening. Once I was adequately pruney, I slipped out of the water, slid into warm, dry pajamas, called up a pizza place Louis had recommended the week before, and curled up on the couch to wait for my comfort food dinner.

By ten that night, I had finished the pizza, finished the wine, was half in the bag, and still hadnt heard from Harry. More than once I picked up my phone, the phone he bought me, and considered texting him. Sometimes the messages I considered were cute and flirty. Other times the words ‘fuck’ and ‘asshole’ featured frequently. And several times I seriously considered chucking the phone across the room. On that account, I settled for chucking it across the couch, so it bounced off the back and flopped onto the cushion. I made my frustration evident with the gesture, without breaking the phone. Lord knows I was not in a position to deal with yet another phone drama just yet.

I laid on my couch, feet slung up over the back, Sherpa blanket pulled half assed over me in my pathetic state. Maybe this whole thing with Harry was just a test. To remind me that I had literally only _just_ gotten out of a relationship, with a rather traumatic ending, and that dating someone new already was not the best idea. I had enough emotional baggage to deal with right now without the added stress of a new ‘relationship’, or whatever this was. And it had become clear to me in the last twenty-four hours that Harry was anything but the simple, stress free, fun adventure I had originally considered him to be. He was secretive, guarded, mysterious and frequently unavailable. He had obvious friend drama, and possible womanizing tendencies. All these features being brought to the forefront this early should have been a blazing red warning sign to me. But despite them all, I still sat here, slightly drunk and more than slightly depressed, wishing that stupid, curly hair, dimple faced asshole would text me.

I crawled into bed shortly after eleven that night, the rain still pounding on my bedroom window, thinking that my one date with Harry was probably going to be my only date with him. Whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen.


	17. Chapter 17

By the end of that week I had decided that Harry was no longer going to be a part of my life. I tried to convince myself that that decision had been mine, that I had been the one to make the choice to no longer see him or having dealings of any kind. That unfortunately was not the case, regardless of how much I tried to fool myself into thinking that. What was the case, actually, was that I had yet to see, or even hear from Harry in any form since our date.

The first day, Sunday, I had hoped that he was simply doing the ‘cant call a girl too early….pansy’ act that men seemed to think was a necessary part of dating these days. The second day held the same hope. By the end of the third, however, I began to thoroughly dissect every minute, every second, of the date, trying to figure out exactly where I had gone wrong. By the Thursday, I had even gone across the hall to Louis, under the pretense that we hadnt hung out at all since I had basically interrogated him about his past with Harry. It was slightly tense between us for the first while as we chatted through the movie he had put on but remained ignored through our constant conversation. He had asked if I had seen Harry again. I simply said no, that I hadnt even heard from him. The firm scowl on Louis’s face, one that showed his distaste and anger at his ex friends behavior, made it clear that he hadnt said anything to Harry that would cause my current predicament. I had figured, if Louis had said anything, his face would have shown some sort of relief, or even the hint of a knowing smirk. Instead, I saw the anger and dislike he held for Harry flare up, even more intense than before, at the mention of me being ignored since our date.

It was now Friday. Almost 1 week since our date. Exactly one week since he had asked me out. I had been called in to teach a class at four o’clock that afternoon, which was fine with me. Usually, I would cherish my days off, leaving me to my quiet thoughts and a good book. But since my thoughts had been anything but quiet as of late, and I had been unable to focus on any of the books I had attempted to read, even those I had read more than once but were so good I figured they would be the one thing to distract me from Harry, I knew work was going to be the only thing to keep my mind away from him. 

I was setting up my music, the members slowing trickling in to the class. I had come to know many of them by name now, and greeted them with a smile as they entered. Once I was set up, I turned to sit on the edge of the raised stage while I waited for the start time to arrive. Just as I sat, I noticed another member come in to the room. Turning to greet them, my smile was cut short when I saw that familiar curly brown hair. My face fell, my stomach tightening in both anxiety and an unmistakable desire. No matter how mad I was at him, how hurt I was that he had not even so much as texted me after our date, I couldn’t deny that I still wanted him. I mentally punched myself in the face for that fact, since I had never been the girl who lusted after a man who treated her badly before now. Yes, Ryan had cheated. But I had left the moment I found out. I wasn’t going to tolerate that kind of treatment. I wasn’t the most confident person, but I knew I deserved better than that. And yet here I was, being basically shut down by a man I hardly knew, and yet my body still wanted to climb him like a sexy British tree.

Harry, seemingly oblivious to my mental turmoil and attempts at hating him, smiled at me with that sexy smirk he seemed to know I loved, coming over to slide onto the stage beside me.

“Why, hello, beautiful.” He greeted, his voice making my thighs clench together against my will.

“Hi.” I responded shortly, refusing to return his smile.

This seemed to tip him off that I was upset. As if the fact he hadnt made any attempt to contact me after our date hadnt even happened, and this was a complete surprise to him that I was angry.

“Whats wrong?” he asked.

I snorted. Loudly. Why were men so fucking stupid?

“Seriously?” I asked incredulously. “Harry, I haven’t heard from you in a week.”

His face fell a little, as if it had only occurred to him then that he had, in fact, not contacted me at all over the course of this last week.

“Im really sorry, Aubrey,” he began, quickly trying to spin an explanation. “I got called away to deal with a work issue. Ive been out of the country until last night.”

“Your phone doesn’t work outside the country?” I challenged. I wasn’t going to let him off the hook. If Louis was right, Harry was probably used to spinning a few pretty words in that fucking velvet voice and women just gave in and fell at his feet. Or into his bed. I was not going to be that girl.

“Well, yes, it does.” He admitted, sheepishly. “But I really was busy. Honestly, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Its okay, Harry, it doesn’t matter.” I said, pushing myself up to a standing position and turning my back on him. I stepped up onto the stage and faced the room.

“Alright, is everyone ready to get started?” I called out, blatantly ignoring Harry who was still sitting on the edge of the stage, seemingly shocked. After a moment, he stood and retreated to his place in the back of the room.

Throughout the entire class, Harry was watching me, his eyes glued to me, as if begging me to forgive him. I avoided his eyes as best I could, but every time I allowed myself one quick glance in his direction, I was met with green piercing grey. The intensity of his stare jumbled my thoughts, and I found myself impossibly self conscious. I battled through the class, however, and by the end, I felt rather proud at how well I felt I had appeared unfazed by him. It made me feel stronger, more able to resist whatever additional attempts he may make to have me back under his spell.

I kept my back to the room, detaching my ipod and gathering my belongings. Tossing them in my bag, I zipped it up and set it on the stage beside my rolled up mat. Finally, I turned to face the room again to find it empty. Empty bar one person. 

Harry stood at the back wall. Mat rolled up and leaning against the wall beside him. His hands were clasped in front of him, and he somewhat resembled a child waiting for his mother to call him forward to be scolded. 

I met his eyes steadily, determined to remain strong despite how good he looked all sweaty, tired and nervous. He began to walk towards me, slowly, cautiously, as if he expected me to yell at him or slap him. As mad as I was, I had no desire to do either. Part of me wanted him to just leave me alone. That I had been through enough already and didn’t want to have to fight to have a guy want to be with me. Another part of me wanted him to fight. Fight like hell for me if he was actually interested. 

Once he was only one step from me, he stopped. He looked down at me, our eyes still locked, his hands now hanging at his sides. Neither of us said anything for a long while, and I would be damned if I was going to be the one to break this silence. He had caused this, it was him who had some explaining to do. I was willing to listen. Maybe not to forgive, but at least listen to whatever it was he had to say.

Finally, he exhaled loudly.

“Im sorry,” he started, his voice low and deep. It send a shiver down my spine. “To be honest, I haven’t really been on a proper date in a while. I guess I forgot how these things go.”

I snorted slightly, but didn’t say anything more. My mind fell to Louis’ statement of Harrys ways with women. Either Louis was lying, or Harry was telling the truth and wasn’t used to real dates. Which meant he was only used to one night stands. That was a concept I wasn’t too comfortable with.

“My life has been a little crazy these last couple years, so dating hasn’t really been a priority. My only real pass time has been work, and coming here to unwind. Sometimes hanging out with my friends, but dating…not so much.” I watched his full lips move as he talked, and I did my best to take in everything he was saying. I weighed every word, trying to decipher if I found it to be a truth or a fallacy. “I know that is no excuse, and I am sorry I hurt you or ever made you feel that I wasn’t interested. Because I am, Aubrey. I have been since I first beat you over the head with my yoga mat. And to be honest, you are the first girl in quite a while that I have actually wanted to get to know. Like, really know.”

I sighed loudly, considering his words, as he continued.

“And if you’re willing, I would like another chance. I cant promise I wont fuck up again, but I will promise that I will try damn hard not to.”

When his mouth closed and the words stopped flowing, my mind was able to process them all finally without the distraction of more beautifully spun tales. I felt conflicted at everything he was saying to me. 

Part of me wanted to shut him down. To tell him that I wasn’t looking for anything right now, that I had been hurt and wasn’t looking to be again, especially so early on in whatever this was with us. I was still healing, still not completely over everything, but even as that thought slid through my mind, I realized that ever since my preoccupation with Harry began, I had thought about Ryan and my heartbreak very little. Once in a while he could creep in, the scene in my bedroom in New York flashing across my minds eye like a painful attack, but it happened to rarely, and ended so quickly now, that I hardly registered it. 

The other, and highly more dominant, part of me wanted to reach out, grab that wavy hair of his, and crush my lips against his with all the strength I had left in my body. That part of me wanted to forgive him, to believe everything he was saying, and to ignore the striking probability that something like this would happen again. To let him show me how badly he wanted to know me, which was probably only a portion of how badly I wanted to know him. 

He had said his work had kept him away. This was a perfect opportunity to find out more about him. He had been incredibly evasive when I asked him what he did for a living. Considering our current situation, I felt he owed me this one.

“What is it that you do for a living that would be such a distraction for this long, Harry?” I stated firmly, giving him no indication one way or another which way I was swaying in terms of his forgiveness.

His lips pulled into a line, and I could tell he was pondering his answer. This bothered me. What could he possibly do that would be this big a deal? Why would he have to keep it from me? Usually this was something that couples told each other pretty early on. Even just as friends. But Harry seemed hell bent on keeping that part of himself from me.

“I just have a little company,” he said quietly, his eyes fallen to the ground. “It takes a lot of my time, but its nothing. Really. It pays the bills.”

I could tell he wasn’t being entirely truthful. Harry Styles was a man of many talents, of that I had no doubt. Lying, however, was not one of them.

"That's not good enough, Harry." I stated plainly. "Its fine to be busy with work and such, but you cant just ask me out, then ignore me for a week and think I will forgive you at your first attempt at an apology." 

"Attempt?" he said, clearly hurt. 

I ignored his bating me, and continued. "I just don't think I can date someone who forgets about me so easily." I said, the pinch in my chest at my own words reminding me how much I liked this stupid boy. But I held my ground. "If you like me, I should be on your mind. Because you're on mine." 

The moment that final statement left my lips, I wanted to face palm myself. Hard. 

And of course, Harry would pick up on that small portion of my statement above all the rest. "I do think about you!" he argued. "That's just it. I do, but sometimes I cant help getting wrapped up in other things. Especially when Im not really used to having to consider someone else in my time." 

I was about to protest, to call him out, when he continued.

“Please, Aubrey,” he pleaded. “I will tell you now I am not a man who usually begs. In fact, I never have. For anything. But I am begging you now to give me another chance.”

I felt my protests and challenges cut off before they were completely formed, and I stared at him. I had never had a guy say these things to me. Ever. In all the years I was with Ryan, never once did he regard me with this kind of passion and determination. It made me sense to me.

I couldn’t help the question that fell from my lips.

“Why?” I asked, slightly breathless. “Why do you care so much?”

The corner of Harrys lip curved up into a soft smirk. “Because you have captivated me, Aubrey. I don’t know what it is about you, but the more time I spend with you, the more time I want to spend with you. Why do you think I come to so many damn classes here? Until I found out your schedule I came to a fucking ton hoping to see you.”

I couldn’t stop the smile from forming on my lips as I listened to his words.

“And last week, when I saw you at the Apple store, I knew I had to suck it up and just ask you out. Because I knew if I didn’t, eventually some other guy would. And I would either wallow in self pity for missing my chance, or punch him in the fucking face.”

I laughed out loud at his empty threat, the reaction causing a smile to spread across Harrys face. Most of the tension that had radiated off of him moments ago was gone, all but a small bit of uncertainty as I had yet to answer his request for another chance.

I knew the risk I was taking giving him another chance. Yes, what he didn’t wasn’t that bad. It was probably typical of a lot of guys. But I wasn’t in the market for a relationship right now, so if I was about to consider giving him a chance at all, I wanted to be sure I wouldn’t end up right back where I was a month ago. Because running away to another country again wasn’t an option.

“So what do you say?” Harry pressed, apparently anxious for me to let him off the hook. 

I sighed loudly, my mind still warring with both sides of this proverbial coin. But I knew what I wanted to do, regardless of the risk. I realized then that the option of not giving him another chance had never really entered my mind.

“Okay.” I said quietly. “I will give you a second chance. But I will tell you now, there wont be a third. Im already questioning whether you deserve a second chance, so be honest. You're going to have to make an effort, here, Harry. Your charm isn't going to win me over every damn time.”

Despite my threat, Harry broke into a smile. “You think Im charming, huh?" he teased. When I rolled my eyes, he continued. "Thank you for the second change, and I promise I will do whatever it takes to prove that I want to try. And I will tell you now, I wont need a third chance.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made a little revision to chapters 17-19....FYI for anyone who read those chapters before Nov 17

In an effort to show me that he was going to take this seriously, and in a way to make up to me the awful week I endured thanks to his negligence, Harry decided to take me out that night. I did take the time to tell him that, although I appreciated the sentiment, expensive restaurants weren’t really my thing and that I was a more ‘low key’ kind of date. He laughed at this, telling me he had just the plan.

He gave me very little time to get ready that evening, since by the time my class at the studio was finished it was already after five. And all he would tell me was to ‘dress warm’. This made me a little nervous, but I decided to trust him. Whether or not this was a mistake would be revealed in due time, both in terms of the date that evening, and the long term.

I still had misgivings over whether or not forgiving him this easily, or at all, was the right move. I knew without a doubt that I was being driven purely by my attraction to him rather than common sense or even my better judgment. I was sure he did feel bad, at least to some degree, for leaving me feeling a little stranded after our date the week before, but at the same time, the fact that he was done so easily was concerning. He said he wasn’t used to dating, but I knew there was no way he had gone all this time, however long it had been, without female company. Which was also troubling, because if he wasn’t used to dating, the only other option was he was in fact the type to have frequent one night stands, just like Louis suggested. 

My forgiveness was going to be weighted, however. Although I had given it to Harry, it wasn’t completely. I was willing to give him another chance, but I also intended to be a little more cautious with him. I felt myself get carried away easily when around him, like he was the sun and I orbited around him. I didn’t want to get too wrapped up in how he made me feel, or the excitement of this new possibility. 

I rushed to get ready, having a quick shower, and putting on minimal makeup. I didn’t usually wear any, because to be honest, why bother when your job was to sweat? So any type of makeup on my face, to me, made a big difference and seemed like a lot. Even though I had only used a light concealer to even out my skin tone, mascara and a light lip gloss, I felt like my face looked brighter, fresher even.

He appeared at my door right at half six that evening, dressed in his usual black skinny jeans, a thick, warm jumper, and a heavy jacket. He had a beanie over his wavy brown hair, pieces sticking out haphazardly from underneath. Taking in his attire, I mentally praised myself for taking his suggestion to heart, wearing jeans, and a thick sweater myself. I didn’t have a hat, though, and wondered just how long we were going to be outside.

Harry wasted no time taking my hand once I had locked my apartment door, leading me down the stairwell and outside into the night air. It was cold, but thankfully bearable. At least so far. I noticed then that he had two blankets folded over his arm, a small bag in his free hand.

“So where are we going?” I finally asked as we headed down the street, passing other people all bundled up just as we were. 

“It’s a surprise.” He replied, casting me a look from the corner of his eye. I huffed, not a fan of surprises, causing him to laugh. “You’re going to have to get used to surprises, babe. Im full of them.”

I looked at him at that, wondering if he meant just to tonight, or in general. Part of me already knew the answer to that, since he had been surprising me on more than one occasion in the short time I had known him.

We weren’t walking long before coming to a park, and stepping up to the wrought iron gates where a man stood, heavy jacket and beanie to keep him warm, trading people tickets for their money. I looked up at Harry, wondering exactly what he was planning on getting me in to.

We stepped up to the man, and Harry handed him a bill in exchange for two small tickets, before leading me further into the park. There were quite a few people there, all sitting on a steep slope which ended at the bottom in a large screen. Everyone was wrapped up in blankets, hats and coats. There were two food trucks parked on the street at the back of the park, small line ups at each as people gathered various snacks and drinks. 

Harry lead me over to a large oak tree, almost perfectly center to the large screen in front of us. Once here, I dropped my hand and laid out one of the blankets on the ground, a playful grin on his face while I took in our surroundings. Once he was satisfied with his setup, he gestured for me to sit. I did as he asked, as he sat close beside me, pulling the second blanket over both our shoulders to wrap around us like a cocoon. 

“So, now will you tell me whats going on?” I asked, giving him a look.

He laughed at my impatience. “Every year, they have movies in the park. This is the last one for this season, so I figured it was the last chance for you to experience it till next year.” He handed me one of the tickets, then, and I read it over. They were playing Maleficent, and I laughed.

“You brought me to a Disney movie?” 

“What?” he asked, faking hurt. “Everyone loves Disney movies.”

We spent the time leading up to the movie chatting easily, like we always seemed to do. I tried to ask him more personal questions, which he deflected by asking me the same one. When I would get annoyed, he would tease me, pinching my side playfully. When the movie started, he put his arm around my shoulder, leaning us both back against the thick trunk of the oak tree, pulling me further into his side. 

The movie passed in a blur, as I was more focused on Harry than Angelina Jolie and her evil character turned good. Snuggled into the blanket with him, our bodies pressed together in such a close proximity, I felt enveloped in him. His cologne was subtle but claimed my senses, the heat radiating off his body keeping me warmer than I thought possible. My nose was cold, and more than once I would reach up and close my fingers around it to warm it up. Every time Harry would laugh, calling me Rudolph, earning him a smack on the arm and me attempting to pull away from him. He would pull me back easily, reaching around with his other arm to clasp his hands together around me like a cage. He had brought us a thermos of hot chocolate, which we sipped quietly, helping to keep us warm despite the temperature of the night air.

Once the film ended, everyone clapped, gathering their belongings and heading to their warm homes. I stood, brushing the backs of my legs off of any leaves that may have gotten on my jeans as Harry gathered the blankets and thermos. He took my hand yet again, leading me from the park and back home to my apartment. 

Yet again I spent the walk considering if I should invite him in. I wanted to, no doubt, but also questioned my self control if I did make such a move. Whether Harry would try and make a real move on me just yet or not remained to be seen, as he had been a perfect gentleman thus far. But there was something to be said about being invited in to a girls apartment, that always seemed to suggest something more even if it wasn’t the original intent. I decided, for now, it was best to wait as we stopped outside the front doors of my apartment.

Turning to Harry, I laughed as I took in his pink cheeks and red nose. 

“A little cold, Harry?” I teased.

“Not at all,” he lied, reaching around to grip my hips and pull me towards him. He wasted no time dipping his head to mine, and kissing me. My hands placed themselves on his chest, and I took in every aspect of his lips, his tongue, the warmth of him, the feel of his body under my hands as he kissed me. I knew without a doubt if I had invited him in, I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself from letting him do whatever it was he wanted to me.

Pulling away, Harry smiled down at me. “Thanks for tonight. Ive honestly never done the movie in the park.” 

I was surprised. “You made it sound like you had been before.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I know. I just never really had the time before. But Ive always wanted to, so figured this was the perfect chance.”

“Well, thank you,” I laughed along with him. “It was actually fun, despite the cold.”

Harry frowned playfully. “I thought I had kept you warm.”

“You did. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t still a little cold.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the fact I was determined not to give in completely, before leaning down to give me one more quick kiss. “I will call you tomorrow.”

“Promise?” I teased, raising an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.” He assured me as he turned and headed down the street.

***

The rest of the week passed in a blur of Harry, Harry Harry.

I had barely made it into my apartment after saying our goodbyes before my phone vibrated with a text from him.

Harry: have a good night, love

I laughed, writing him back quickly.

Me: you too

I woke the next morning to a text from him, simply telling me he had some business to take care of today so wouldn’t be available much, but that he would try and text or call later in the day. By the dinner time, he had called, just to ‘check in’. 

The week passed in a similar fashion, of random texts and flirty calls. He honestly did seem to be making an effort to keep in contact with me, almost to the extreme that it was borderline stalker. I mentioned this to him, to which he just laughed through the phone, reminding me that I had started out stalking him, and it was only fair that the tables had turned.

By the next Friday, not a day had passed that I hadn’t had some form of contact with Harry. After my Wednesday evening yoga class, he had taken me for coffee at the deli where we had first met. It was a light, casual date, until his phone rang just as we were finishing.

“Hello?” he called through the phone, frowning immediately once he heard the voice on the other end. “Cant you deal with it? Ugh. Yeah, I know. Fine, fine. Okay, bye.” He tossed the phone down, obviously annoyed, before looking up to me. “Im sorry, babe. I gotta deal with this work thing.”

“Its okay,” I said, my curiosity peaked even further regarding what it was exactly that he did. He leaned across the table and kissed my cheek quickly before paying our bill and leaving without another word.

I got called in, yet again, to teach the Friday evening class. Only moments later, Harry texted me asking me if I wanted to get together that night. I told him I had to teach, to which he said he would simply come to the class.

The entire time I was distracted by him and his blatant stare. Any time I would look over to him, he was making a face, trying to make me laugh or make a mistake. He was driving me crazy.

By the time the class ended, I was thoroughly annoyed yet amused.

“You are such an ass!” I scolded, slapping him on the chest. He only laughed in response, grabbing my hands and pushing me back against the wall and pinning me. My eyes widened in surprise, as his lips curled into a sexy grin, before dipping down to meet mine. He pushed his body against me, forcing me flushed against the wall. My heart was stuttering in my chest at his bold move. This was the first real passion he had shown me, and as his tongue explored my mouth, I felt myself falling apart. All the guarding and wary I held on to since the incidents after our first date were forgotten, and I let him take me.

His hands loosened on mine, sliding down my arms, my torso, to rest on my waist and pull me into him more until I was completely curved to him. My arms fell to wrap around his neck, my hands in his hair just as I had imagined. I knew this probably wasn’t the best place to make out with him, considering it was my workplace, but at that moment, I didn’t fucking care.

All I cared about was how badly I wanted him.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry finally released me from the wall, both of us breathless. He leaned his forehead against mine. 

" Ive wanted to do that for weeks." he admitted. A giggle escaped my lips before I could stop myself. He grinned down at me then, before kissing my nose. 

Harry had decided that we had to go out again that night, and since I still felt like I had the upper hand at the moment with the amount of effort he had been making recently, whereas since I met him he always seemed to be one up on me, I took the opportunity to make him promise not to take me somewhere expensive. I also reminded him that I liked low key dates, that I was not a girl who felt comfortable having a guy spend lots of money on her. I didn’t like expensive gifts, dinners, or displays of affection. I was more than content enough with the simple things. Making time for me, doing little things like knowing the shows I like, or my little quirks. Those things that made you realize the other person actually paid attention, and knew ‘you’.  


Although I could tell Harry had already been planning something grand in his mind, he agreed to go with my simple and meaningful approach. He said he would make me dinner at his place, no fancy restaurant, and maybe we could see a movie. But only if I wanted.  


I went to leave the room, thinking our tryst was over. Harry, however, seemed to have other plans. He followed me, continuing our conversation out into the main gym and up to the desk. He leaned on the counter while I filled out my paperwork, a gesture not missed by Tanya who was finishing up her day.  


“What are you doing here, Haz?”  


Harry gave her a cheeky look. “Just keeping tabs to make sure everyone is doing their job.”  


Tanya snorted, throwing a crunched up post it at him. “Oh fuck off. We work harder in one day than you do all week.”  


Harry placed a hand to his heart, faking hurt. “Well, that was bitchy.”  


“Well, I could be the resident bitch here, you know.” She challenged.  


Without missing a beat, Harry countered. “I thought that was Reemas position?”  


Tanya laughed loudly, almost choking as she doubled over. Harry joined in, and even I couldn’t help smirk at the reference of Reemas less than stellar interpersonal skills.  


I finished my sign off sheet, and headed out of the studio, throwing at wave at Tanya. Harry blew her a kiss as he followed me out and onto the street.  


I stopped just outside the studio, turning to face Harry to say goodbye.  


“So I will see you tonight then.” I said, adjusting my mat on my shoulder.  


“Well, you’re going to see me now for a few more minutes anyways.” He teased.  


“Why?”  


“Im walking you home.” He stated plainly, taking my hand firmly in his and practically dragging me down the street. I scurried to keep up with his long legged stride, although I was smiling at his gesture.  


We kept up casual banter during the short walk to my building. Mostly about the weather in London, how it different from New York, how I was already annoyed at the cold and would love to run away to a tropical island.  


“I will keep that in mind,” Harry said with a smile, casting me a glance from the corner of his eye.  


“Lets just see how dinner goes before you go planning any trips, Harry.” I countered firmly.  


“We’ll see what I do, babe.”  


I felt my stomach clench at the term of endearment. I always loved how the British tended to use that term, but hearing it fall from Harrys perfect lips in that slow, easy drawl of his, I felt myself crumble.  


Once we reached my apartment, I turned to him for the second time in the last twenty minutes to say my goodbye.  


“So, I will see you tonight then.” I repeated with a smile.  


“I will have a car pick you up around half six?” he stated.  


My eyes widened slightly. “A car?”  


“Yeah,” he replied, confused by my hesitation. “I live on the other side of town, it would be too far of a walk. And a taxi would be too expensive.”  


“As if renting a car is cheap?” I challenged, giving him a look.  


“Don’t worry about it,” he said dismissively. “I have access to one.”  


I was about to protest, when Harry cut me off by pressing his lips gently to mine. Any argument I had was silenced against his mouth, and I relished the feel of his soft lips on mine. His hand cupped my cheek gently, the other still clasped in my hand. This kiss was gentle, simple, and unfortunately, short. He pulled back slightly, before giving me one more tiny kiss to the end of my nose and finally releasing me.  


“See you tonight.” He stated, before turning on his heel and heading back the way we had come.  


***  


Right on time at half five, the buzzer to my apartment wailed through my small space, altering me to the arrival of the car Harry had sent for me. I answered it quickly, telling the man on the other end I would be down in a moment.  


Harry had only left me with one hour to get ready for our date, since by the time we had gotten back to my apartment after class it was already half five. After a quick shower, I put on minimal makeup, subtle and suiting for the casual date I was expecting. I slid on dark denim skinny jeans and a cream sweater, the alternative outfit I had planned for our date the week before. Once I was ready, I was left with only about ten minutes before the car arrived. This was probably a good thing so I didn't start to overthink everything like I had a tendency to do.  


Grabbing my purse and jacket, I slipped out into the hall and quickly locked my apartment. I gave Louis’ door a glance, wondering how he would feel about the fact I was going out with Harry again. I hadn't seen him over the last week, and felt a little guilty that I had been so wrapped up in Harry. Deciding quickly it was none of his business, I turned, scurrying down the stairs and out into the cold night.  


The cold air startled me, and I stepped forward towards the car, before stopping in my tracks. Part of me had expected a taxi, even though Harry said he had access to a car. This, was no taxi.  


In front of me sat a sleek black sedan, windows heavily tinted, with a tall man in a black suit standing at the back door. He had salt and pepper hair, appeared to be in his early fifties, the faint lines in his face giving the impression of no nonsense.  


I cautiously stepped up to him, unable to stop myself from glancing down either side of the road thinking that maybe it was a different car waiting for me and this was a mistake. Looking back to the man, I caught a smirk on his face.  


“Miss Smith,” he said, opening the door and gesturing for me to slip into the car. I nodded nervously, following his lead. I slid into the car, the smell of expensive leather taking over my senses. I settled in, looking around the car in awe, as the driver climbed into the front seat.  


He pulled away from the curl smoothly, and headed down the street. I couldn’t even hear the engine of the car it was so quiet. I had never been in such a luxury vehicle, and immediately felt like a tourist. I reached out, touching the leather of the seat beside me gently.  


“Are you cold, miss?” the driver asked, casting me a glance in the rearview mirror. “I can turn the heat up if you wish. The weather sure is turning out there.”  


“No, thank you, Im fine.” My voice cracked slightly, and I tried to cover my nerves with a gentle cough.  


The driver nodded, returning his attention to the road. We drove in silence for a long while, me watching the lights of the city glide by smoothly, feeling my nerves rise just as they had a week ago for my first date with Harry.  


Even in the short time I had known him, he was full of surprises, like he had told me he was. Whenever I feel like I have him somewhat figured out, at least a little, he throws me another curve ball. I got the feeling that these kind of surprises were going to be frequent if I continued to date this man.  


I glanced forward again, taking in the driver. His attention remained on the road ahead, but I noticed gentle music coming from the front of the car. It sounded like jazz. I wasn’t necessarily a jazz music fan, but the sounds seemed to calm my nerves slightly.  


“Excuse me,” I called softly, unsure if I should be bothering him while hes driving.  


“Yes, miss?”  


“Could you turn up the music a little?”  


“Of course,” he said with a smile, reaching over a pushing a button on the dash. Suddenly the whole car was filled with a soft, gentle saxophone and piano medley.  


I let the music work its magic, closing my eyes and letting it fall around me. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed the driver glance at me with a smile, seemingly amused by my reaction to the music.  


I couldn’t help but wonder if the driver knew Harry at all, or if he was just a hired service. Harry said he had access to a vehicle, so that could mean either scenario.  


I smiled back, deciding to take this opportunity to see if I could get a little more information about my mysterious date.  


“Have you worked for Harry long?” I asked, choosing to make the assumption of my second option voiced aloud.  


“Only a couple of years, miss.” He answered, and I smiled, encouraged by his willingness to play along. “Before him I worked for his father for quite some time.”  


I was taken aback by the mention of Harrys father. Harry hadnt said much about his father other than that he was ‘in business.’ Just like his own career, Harry seemed to be quite secretive about his fathers dealings.  


“So you know the family well?” I pressed further.  


“Ive been with them for about ten years, yes ma’am.” He answered as he turned onto another street.  


I mulled over this information in my head for a moment. Ten years is quite a while. That would mean that he has known Harry since he was an early teenager.  


I voiced that fact out loud.  


“I certainly have.” The driver said with a laugh. “Hes always been quite the character.”  


I smiled, amused by the choice of words. It was evident this man was quite fond of Harry, which made me smile even more.  


"I guess you've picked up quite a few dates for him?" I asked, unable to stop myself. I tried to keep my voice light, almost teasing, so that he wouldnt pick up on my true line of questioning.  


The drivers mouth fell from a smile to a stern line. He paused for a moment before answering. "Not really," he said.  


I caught the feeling that the driver had caught on to my line of questioning, and wasnt being entirely truthful. I was about to ask another question when the car pulled up to the curb along side a tall, sleek, glass building and stretched high into the sky.  


The driver slipped out silently, quickly crossing over to open my door for me.  


“Here we are, miss.” He said, offering me his hand to help me from the car.  


I looked up at the building in awe.  


“You’re looking for apartment 1405, miss.” The driver told me, closing the door behind me.  


I nodded, still staring up at the building in front of me as I took a few steps forward. Remembering my manners, I turned and offered him a thank you.  


“You’re quite welcome.” He said, nodding as he returned to the drivers side of the car and climbing in.  


Stepping up to the front door, I was faced with tall glass doors, a young man in a grey suit standing just inside. He opened the door for me with a smile.  


“Apartment, ma’am?”  


“Um,” I stuttered, my mind fogging as I looked further inside and saw nothing but marble and glass. “1405?”  


The young man nodded, opening a second set of doors to allow me into the main lobby. “Mr Styles is expecting you. Just take the second elevator on your right.”  


I stepped inside and into the lobby, my jaw dropping embarrassingly. Everywhere I looked I saw marble, and wood, and glass. There was a desk to my left with an older, balding man behind it, flipping through a newspaper. A bank of three elevators sat at the far end of the hall in front of me, and I quickly made my way towards them. Pushing the button for the second elevator, it chimed immediately, the silver doors sliding open and allowing me inside. I pushed the button for the 14th floor, before stepping back to lean against the far wall of the small space.  


My heart was pounding in my chest as I processed this new discovery. An expensive dinner. A private car. This obviously expensive apartment complex. My mind raced with the possibilities of exactly what kind of ‘business’ Harry owned.  


The elevator bell dinged, signaling my arrival on the desired floor. I stepped out into a carpeted hall, the walls a light cream, half moon tables with flowers, and the occasional mirror decorated the hallway. The small sign in front of me indicated apartments 1401-1407 were to my left. I headed quickly towards my destination, suddenly extremely anxious to get to Harry.  


Finding his apartment, I adjusted my purse on my shoulder, and my jacket over my arm, as I pushed the small white button beside his door.  


Standing there nervously, my hands twisting with the edge of my jacket, I wondered how many more surprising I was in for that night.


	20. Chapter 20

It took almost no time at all for Harry to answer the door, greeting me with his winning and panty dropping smile. He wore a white button down, the first several buttons undone to show off some of his toned chest. Dark lines of two tattoos on his chest peaked out from the sides, and I wondered just how many tattoos he had, and where. His signature black jeans clung tightly to his legs, and I noticed he was barefoot. His hair was slightly damp, and I assumed he hadnt been out of the shower long. The image of him in the shower, the water falling over his long, lean body, made my thighs clench together and momentarily pushed aside any thoughts I had about Harrys financial status. 

“Evening, love,” he greeted, stepping aside to let me into his apartment. I stepped through the door cautiously, my eyes widening as I took in the sight.

I didn’t know what to take in first. To my right was a wall of glass, floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. Black leather couches skirted against the wall and across a large open area to form a living room, a dark wood table in the center. The solid wall in front of me held a gigantic television, a build in fireplace beneath. To my right was a kitchen, with gray marble counters, stark white cabinets, and tall bar stools tucked in under a breakfast bar. A dining table sat just beyond the kitchen, an elegant chandelier above, casting a gentle light on the surface of the wood dining area. A long hall lead forward in front of me, and at quick glance, I took in two doors on either side, with one set of double doors at the very end. The walls were all white, the floors a dark, rustic wood. It was the perfect mixture of modern elegance and homey warmth. 

I stood just inside the door, taking it all in. I heard Harry chuckle beside me, and only realized then how my facial expression must appear. I couldn’t help the look of shock that hadnt left my face since sliding in to the car Harry had sent for me. Which was then amplified by the building he lived in, and now peaked as I took in the apartment which he lived. He seemed like a normal, regular guy in so many ways. Until he started to show you small hints, little facets of his life that proved he was anything but.

Finally Harry stepped up in front of me, his hands gently gripping my arms.

“You okay?” he asked, a mixture of concern and nerves in his voice since I had yet so say a thing, or even so much as look at him since walking in. I knew it was rude to stare so blatantly, but I was honestly having a hard time taking all this new information in. I had been trying for weeks to get him to open up, to give me some form of details about his life beyond the surface facts he had provided. Now, maybe without even meaning to, he was giving me much more information than I was prepared for.

I nodded in response to his question, my eyes finally rising to meet his. They were anxious, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as his thumbs rubbed back and forth against my arms. 

My mind was racing. Harry was my age. Or at least pretty damn close. There was no way he could afford a place like this. Or at least, he shouldn’t be able to. I started thinking back to all the small details I had gathered about him in recent weeks. The large purchase at the Apple store the day be asked me out, which also included my new cell phone. Always paying or everything, refusing harshly if I even attempted to buy my own water at the deli. Tonight had given me more than I could handle. The car, the building, the apartment….

What kind of business did Harry run? Surely, a guy our age would be starting out, struggling to form whatever operations he needed to be successful. Certainly not in a position to afford the things that Harry seemed to be able to with little effort. 

He had said his dad was in business. But he told me nothing more on the subject. What kind of business? Harry was always so secretive about what his dad did, as well as himself. Looking around this beautiful, expensive place, my stomach tightened at the possibility that there was more than just a regular business operation supporting Harrys lifestyle.

“Aubrey,” Harrys voice broke me from my frantic thoughts as he dipped his head down to get in my eye line again. 

“Im sorry,” I sputtered out quickly. “Im just…” my voice ran out, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Harry exhaled loudly, as if my short statement answered all the questions that were certainly running around in his mind thanks to my lack of poker face.

“Come here,” he said, pulling me by the hand to sit on the plush leather couch. Sinking deep into its confines, I nervously fiddled with my fingers in my lap as Harry took a seat on the coffee table directly in front of me. He put his hands on my knees, leaning forward to force me to look at him.

“Whats going on in that head of yours?” he asked, even though part of me figured he already had an idea.

“Im sorry,” I repeated weakly. “I think Im just a little surprised at all this.”

Harry sighed again, his eyes falling for a moment. He muttered quietly under his breath. “I knew it was too soon….”

“What do you mean?” I asked, but he ignored my question and carried on.

“Aubrey, listen to me, okay?” he said, his voice tight with determination. “This is one of my fathers places. Ive lived here only a couple years, since hes been away dealing with some business things. This place his him, okay. Its not me.”

I just stared at him, his explanation only raising more questions in my mind rather than providing me with the answers I was hoping for.

He continued when I didn’t respond. “Obviously, my father has money. But its nothing, okay? This is just a place. Walls and a ceiling. I am not this person. I am just staying here because its free and available. I don’t want you to think that this is the kind of person I am, because its not.”

I finally had to stop him, to be able to get my own thoughts and questions out before he continued to ramble.

“What kind of person do you think this makes you look like?”

Harry chuckled humorlessly. “Honestly? A rich prat.”

I let myself smile at his answer, and the fact he seemed to concerned that I would assume something negative of him based on his surroundings. Admittedly, I had questions regarding his fathers business dealings that would afford him this kind of lifestyle, especially since Harry would tell me so little. 

Again, I felt my nerves rise. Why was he so guarded about this? All he had to say was his father was in banking, or investments, or own Britain for Christ sake. Not telling me was much worse than anything he would say.

I couldn’t stop my mind from immediately going to the negative. What if it was something illegal? Some sort of British mofia? That would explain the secrecy, the money, the setting. Harry was gone a lot, never telling me where. 

Again, my face must have given me away.

“Please say something.” He pleaded. “What are you thinking?”

I wanted to ask him, but I was scared. What if it was true. What if all this was based on drugs, or whatever else they may be in to? I knew I had to know, because if it was the case, I had to get out now. Stop this, whatever it was between us, before I got sucked in further to something I knew I wasn’t prepared to deal with.

“What kind of business is it that your dad does?” I finally asked, trying to be confident and look Harry in the eye.

His face hardened at the question, but his hands stayed gentle on my legs. His body tensed, but he stayed leaning towards me, engaged in this back and forth we were facing. I could tell he was warring with himself, trying to decide how, or what, to tell me.

“He just has a business.” He said, remaining as evasive as always. “He has his hand in a few things, is all.”

He was lying.

“Harry, I cant do this.” I blurted out before I could stop myself. “I cant be a part of something when you wont even be honest with me. And Im sorry, looking around at all this, I cant help be worry that maybe your dad is involved in something that I don’t want to be a part of.”

This caused Harry to lean back sharply, his hands falling from my knees to hang at his sides. His mouth fell open slightly, his eyebrows drawing together. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

I huffed, annoyed that he was still being evasive, dodging my questions with more questions.

“You know exactly what its supposed to mean, Harry.” I challenged. “If you and your dad are involved in anything illegal, you need to tell me now. Because I don’t want to let myself fall for you, only to find out later that its all been a lie and Ive somehow been privy to something that will land me in jail.” 

I was rambling now, all my pent up frustrations, and worries and questions about this beautiful boy and his secrets spilling from my lips before I could stop myself.

“I wouldn’t do well in jail, Harry. So if this is the kind of shit you’re in to, count me out now, because…”

I was cut off by Harrys lips curving into a smirk, then a grin, then a full on, body shaking laugh. His arms cross over his stomach as he leaned forward, rocking as he wailed an adorable laugh at my expense. His eyes crinkled, and he actually had the nerve to pat my leg condescendingly.

Now I was really annoyed.

“Harry, stop laughing at me and explain yourself.”

“Im sorry, babe,” he said, trying to control his laughter. Finally he settled enough to talk to me without laughs breaking through every few words. “I promise, we aren’t some kind of English crime syndicate. But the fact you think so really is quite adorable.”

I frowned as he mocked me.

“Aubrey, I promise you, there is nothing I am involved in that is in any way illegal. My career is perfectly on the straight and narrow. If you stick this out with me, in time you will understand.”

I opened my mouth to press for more information, on both him and his father, but he cut me off by leaning forward, his hands cupping my cheeks and his lips falling to mine. My questions were cut off against his lips, my voice muffled into a sigh of contentment despite how mad I was a moment ago. 

He knew how to control me. How to manipulate me and turn the tables to suit his needs and desires. I wanted to know more, questions and concerns filling my body, and he knew it. He didn’t want to answer them, and I knew that. So, he did what he did best, and distracted me. The longer he kissed me, the less I felt compelled to press him further. As he scooted to the very edge of the table, nudging himself between my knees and moving his body closer to mine, I lost myself in him.

I hated how good he was at this. The manipulation, not the kissing. The kissing I had absolutely no complains about. But this little argument showed me one thing to be true. It confirmed one question I had been warring with for the last few weeks.

Louis was right. Harry Styles knew how to control women to suit his needs.

And I was completely at his mercy.


	21. Chapter 21

After several heated moments, Harry pulled away from my lips, his curved into a grin. He left his hands on my cheeks, looking at me so deeply it fogged my brain. He sighed slightly, as if he was relieved he had shut me up, as well as enjoyed the kiss. I seriously considered trying to start the discussion again, but knew it was useless. 

Harry wasn’t going to tell me anything. Not yet, anyways. I knew I would find out eventually, and it scared me to think that the manner in which I made the discovery of his secrets may not be pleasant.

Pulling back further to return his hands to my knees, Harry grinned at me.

“Now that that is settled, can we carry on with our evening?”

I frowned slightly. This was in no way settled. It annoyed me that he assumed with one kiss, one touch of his lips, all my worries and fears and concerns would disappear. He was an exceptional kisser, but nowhere near that good. 

Before I could protest, he stood from the table, taking my hand and pulling me along in his wake towards the kitchen. Pots, pans and ingredients scattered most surfaces, along the long counter and breakfast bar, across the stainless steel stovetop, and even some on the small island in the middle of the large area. I looked at Harry confused and concerned. I wasn’t quite sure what he was getting me in to.

“I decided that we were going to cook dinner together.” He smiled proudly, reaching forward to pluck a thick book from the island in front of him. Holding it up, I giggled. 

“You got a Martha Stewart cookbook?”

“I certainly did,” he said, flipping the volume open to a page he had folded the edge down. “We’re going to make goat cheese and pepper stuffed chicken and basil oregano fettuccini.” He stated proudly.

I laughed, looking around to take in all the things he had surrounded us with in the kitchen. It made it apparent he really wasn’t sure what he was doing, since there was probably no need for a skillet, or a wok. But he had them set out anyways, off to the side. Countless spices and herbs, fresh chicken breasts, pasta and vegetables littered one side of the counter.

I looked back to Harry, who was still smiling proudly at me. He seemed quite impressed with himself and his choice of date.

“You said you didn’t want anything expensive,” he pointed out. “So I figured I may as well put you to work while I was at it.”

I scoffed, reaching over to slap his arm. He caught my hand quickly, pulling me against him and wrapping his arms around me. He smiled down at me, before leaning down to kiss my nose quickly. I shook my head at him as I pulled away, stepping up to the counter to take in all the items. 

“So, Martha, where do we start?” I teased.

*** 

Over the course of the next hour, Harry and I made mainly one thing.

A fucking horrible mess.

We had started out quite good. He was in charge of the pasta, I was in charge of the chicken. It didn’t take long though for him to almost burn boiling water, and me to drop a chicken breast on the floor, complaining it was too slippery. Harry couldn’t quite get the hang of chopping the basil, and I made the mistake of cutting a pepper then rubbing my eye. This forced us to take a twenty minute break while I cried at the burning in my eye, sitting on the edge of Harrys bathtub while he wiped my eye with a cloth, trying not to laugh. Harry burned his finger on a pot while trying to drain the pasta, while I somehow got goat cheese in my cleavage.

We followed the cookbook to the last letter, and yet our meal still didn’t look like the picture. My goat cheese melted too much in the chicken breast, turning into a watery mixture. Harry didn’t quite cook the pasta long enough, causing it to be a little crunchy. The only thing we were able to do well was the salad. We determined we made a mean Caesar salad.

Sitting around his dining room table, we ate is partial silence, the only noises being our chewing, and laughter, and occasional insult at the others part of the meal. Once we had finished, and mainly filled up on salad, Harry leaned back, turning his head back towards the kitchen.

“Jesus,” he cursed. “We made a bloody fucking mess in there.”

I followed his gaze to the apparent bomb that had gone off in his previously immaculate kitchen. There was literally not a space open on any surface that wasn’t covered in some sort of ingredient, utensil, or rubbish.

“Rock, paper, scissors for who has to clean up?” he asked, reaching his hand forward in a fist.

I snorted, shaking my head. “Don’t even try it, Styles. You made just as much of a mess as I did. Get your ass in there and help me.”

Harry grinned, shaking his head in mock defeat as he stood and gathered our used plates to take them into the kitchen. I cleared the rest of the table while he loaded the dishwasher, before we made an attempt to tackle the rest of the mess we had made.

Harry simple took a garbage bag from under the sink, and started throwing most things away while I tried to salvage a few ingredients that we hadn’t massacred. Opening his fridge, I noticed the typical bachelor items inside. Beer, a pizza box, a carton of milk. Other various, non descript items scattered the shelves, and it caused me to smile. Even in an apartment like this, he was still a typical guy with beer and half eaten pizza. The realization settled some of the residual nerves I felt from the earlier argument.

Once the surfaces were cleaned off, I took a cloth from the side of the sink and began to wipe down the counters. I was half way done when Harry stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around me middle and leaning his neck into the crook of my neck.

“I gotta say, its quite fun watching you in here.” He said, his voice low in my ear. His hair tickled my ear, and the vibrations of his voice against my neck sent a shiver down my spine. “Surprisingly sexy.”

I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped me. “Oh yeah, quite sexy. Have you forgotten the pepper incident from earlier?”

He snickered, still holding me close against him. “That was fun too. Me taking care of you like that.”

I felt myself flush at his words, a redness creeping up my cheeks. This boy confused the shit out of me. One minute he was secretive, not giving an inch. The next, he was cuddling me and playing the role of a dotting boyfriend. I stopped myself quickly as the word boyfriend went through my mind, pushing it away harshly.

He made no movement to let me go as I finished wiping the last of the counter, tossing the cloth back to its spot at the side of the sink. Once I was done, I turned in his arms, my hands reaching up to clasp behind his neck. 

“You were rather fun to watch, yourself, Styles.” I admitted.

“How so?”

“Well, you always seem so good at everything. I finally found your weakness.”

Playing along, his lip curved into a smirk. “And whats that?”

“Anything to do with cooking.” I teased.

Harry laughed, his head falling back slightly at his own expense. Shaking his head as he looked back to me, he quieted himself as he tightened his hold on me.

“Well, you’re wrong there.” He stated firmly.

“About what?”

“My weakness,” he answered, his voice lowering. “Its not cooking. Its you.”

For the millionth time since I had met this man, my stomach tightened as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He started out soft, a gentle caress of his lips, before his tongue traced along my lower lip, asking for permission, which I gladly granted. His tongue stroked mine, deepening our kiss as he pulled me in even closer, pressing his body against mine so firmly it caused me to bend back slightly. My fingers played with the hair at his neck, just as he backed me up slightly until my bum hit the counter edge. Harry wasted no time in reaching down to the back of my thighs, lifting me clear off my feet and settling me gently on the countertop. I squealed slightly, surprised at his action, but the sound was swallowed by his lips never leaving mine.

Once he had me at his height, he nudged himself between my knees, using his hands against my bum to pull me forward against him. I linked my feet at my ankles behind him, wrapping him up in my limbs. 

Harry pulled his lips from mine, placing a kiss at the corner of my mouth, then my cheek, then my jaw. He left a trail towards my neck, and I felt myself tilting my head away from him to give him access as my hand wound into his hair. Once he found the crook of my neck, he gave the skin a gentle suck, a moan slipping from my lips involuntarily. The reaction seemed to be what he wanted, as he repeated the action, more forcefully this time, before moving up to give the same treatment to the space just below my ear. 

It was as if he knew my body. Where to kiss me, how to touch me, exactly what I loved and needed. He was too good at this. Much, much too good. 

He made his way back to my lips, and the moment they made contact, I couldn’t control the feverish response I met him with. It was as if I didn’t even recognize myself. I gripped his hair in my hands, pulling him closer to me harshly. My legs pulled back in, bringing him with them to press his crotch against mine as my thighs tightened around his hips. This caused him to groan into my mouth, meeting my enthusiasm as his hands gripping my bum tightly, squeezing and kneading the flesh.

We continued at this pace for several long, heated minutes, before he slipped his fingers under my bum and lifted me off the counter, holding me close against him. I tightened my arms and legs around him as he supported me as if I weighed nothing, walking me over to the couch. Once there, he sat back gently, seating himself down with me now straddling him. 

I was now pressed into his crotch, and I could feel him straining under me. I felt a flush rise in my cheeks at the thought, adjusting my legs to kneel on either side of his hips as I kissed him. Once settled, I slowly began to rock my hips against him, grinding myself gently into him. He hissed at the friction, his fingers digging into my lower back, before slipping up and under my sweater to slide up my bare skin. The feeling of his warm hands on me only made me crave him more. 

I ground myself into him harder, and he groaned loudly, pulling his mouth away from mine to glare at me through hooded eyes.

“Jesus Christ, baby, you’re gonna make me cum in my fucking jeans if you do that one more time.”

I was surprised by his words. He was always so mild mannered, so polite. To hear him talk like this, the filthy words in his sexy as fuck accent made me want him to throw me on the plush cream throw carpet of living room and fuck me into oblivion. 

Feeling defiant, I gave him an innocent grin, before kissing him gently, then moving my lips to his jaw. The skin was slightly rough, his stubble prickling my lips, but it somehow made him even sexier. I dipped down, rounding my back to reach, to slide my tongue along his neck, mixing in kisses until I reached his earlobe. Once there, I took it in my mouth, giving it a gentle suck at the same time I rocked my hips hard against him.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, wrapping his arms around me tightly and twisting around until I was now laying under him on the couch. His mouth claimed him frantically as he settled himself between my legs in this new position, grinding himself into me. I moaned loudly, urging him on. 

He supported himself somewhat with the one arm trapped between me and the back of the couch, his other hand slipping up and under my sweater, his finger tips feather light on the skin of my torso, slowly rising to just under my breast. He paused there, his fingers tracing small patterns, before he reached up and gripped me firmly, running his thumb over my nipple through my lace bra. He pulled the cup down slightly, repeating the action of his thumb over me, feeling my nipple harden even more under his touch. 

Suddenly, he sat up, reaching down to grip my arms and pull me into a seated position. I didn’t have time to react or question him before he was gripping the edge of my sweater and pulling it swiftly over my head, throwing it over his shoulder. Almost immediately, he was pressing back down to me, my bare back now met with the leather of the couch. 

Now that I was free of some clothing, Harry went exploring. He dipped his head down, his lips leaving a trail of kisses, sucks, nips and is tongue along my skin from my neck, across my collar bones and towards my chest. I gripped his shoulders as he lowered his body along mine, loving every sensation he was sending through me. 

Once he reached my breast, he wasted no time before taking it in his mouth over the lace. The warmth of his mouth and the skill of his tongue caused me to throw my head back against the couch, sighs spilling from me in waves. He released me, the cool air chilling my now damp bra as he moved across to the other breast. This time, I pulled the cup down, before latching himself to me. I couldn’t decide which feeling was better, his bare tongue or mixed with the edge of the lace. When his teeth grazed me gently, I called out, immediately having the answer to my unspoken question.

He took his time with me, dipping down further to kiss along my abdomen, circling his tongue around my navel, before making his way back to my lips. My hands roamed him freely, wanting to touch his skin. Once I could reach, I gripped the fabric of his shirt, and attempted to pull it over his head. Unfortunately, it got tangled over his head, his arms slightly stuck. 

“Um, babe, little help here?” Harry said, his voice muffled from under his fabric confines.

I giggled, giving the shirt a little harder pull as he wiggled, finally freeing himself. Sitting up slightly, he let it fall to the floor beside the couch. 

This was my first time seeing Harry shirtless. His arms and torso were littered with tattoos. I couldn’t even fathom how many. Two swallows decorated his chest, with a large butterfly over his abs. His arms were scattered with small markings, non of them seeming to have any progression or connection. 

I had very little time to admire him before he was against me again, skin to skin, the heat coming off of him startling. He was like a furnace, his hands roaming me while mine did the same without the intrusion of clothing. 

I knew if I let it, this could end up in sex. I wasn’t sure what surprised me more, how quickly we had gotten to this point, or how badly I wanted to feel him inside me. I had never been with anyone other than Ryan, and admittedly, the thought made me nervous. I didn’t know how to be with anyone else. I didn’t know how to please anyone else. Although so far Harry seemed to be enjoying himself.

Part of me wanted to stop myself before I went too far, possibly making a mistake I couldn’t take back. I hadnt known Harry long, and really, we had only been out a few times. There were still so many things I didn’t know about him, many of which I felt quite important in terms of whether or not we really could become anything. 

But the other part of me was telling the first part of me to shut the fuck up and take off Harrys pants.

I slowly ran my hands down his back, letting my nails gently graze along his skin until I reached the edge of his jeans. I began to reach other to his front, slowly, my fingers trembling slightly.

Just as I was about to reach between us and undo his pants, a shrill ringing sounded through the apartment.

Harry groaned against my lips in annoyance, but didn’t stop kissing me. I stopped my mission, resting my hands on his sides as the phone rang again. And again. Finally I pulled back slightly, detaching myself from Harry.

“Shouldn’t you get that?” I asked, my voice surprisingly hoarse.

“Probably,” he agreed as he reattached his lips to mine.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Harry groaned loudly, angrily, before kissing me hard and pushing off me in search of his phone. Lifting off the couch, I got an excellent view of his long, lean, bare torso, littered with tattoos and markings. I had never been a fan of tattoos, but somehow on him they were so sexy. They added to the appeal of him, this seemingly perfect boy, his body marked with things that obviously held meaning for him. 

I also noticed the incredibly apparent bulge in his jeans, and my thighs snapped together at the sight just as he turned and plucked his phone from a chair in the corner of the living room. Glancing at the screen, he frowned even deeper.

“Please tell me this is a fucking emergency, or I am going to kill you.” He said harshly to the person on the other end. I couldn’t help but giggle, causing him to turn and shoot me a sexy, warning look.

His face tightened, the frown returning as he listened to the person on the other end.

“Cant they deal with it? That’s what they are fucking paid for.”

Silence while the other person explained.

“For Christ sake, Liam.”

Liam? Wasn’t he Harrys friend who he had brought to the studio that once? It had at first sounded like this was a business call, but now that I knew it was Liam, I wondered what it was about. 

“Fine.” Harry said, annoyance evident in his tone. “I said fine! I will be there in half an hour.”

Throwing the phone back onto the chair, Harry turned to me with a frown.

“Ugh,” he said, walking slowly back towards me. “You look so fucking sexy, sprawled across my couch like that.”

I smiled at him, the blush rising in my face as he kneeled on the floor beside the couch just beside me. 

“Jesus Christ,” he whispered, his eyes blatantly looking up and down my body before returning to my face. “I will never forgive myself for this, but something came up with work, babe. We’re gonna have to call it a night.”

I knew what he was going to say before it said it, but it didn’t make the disappointment any less. I sat up, spinning myself around to sit on the couch. Harry leaned over, picking my sweater up from the floor and handing it to me as he retrieved his own, pulling it over his head. 

Once we were both dressed, neither of us made any motion to stand. Me on the couch, him kneeling beside me.

“I am so sorry,” he said, rising up slightly to kiss me gently. “There is nowhere I would rather be than here with you, making you moan like that.”

“Harry!” I scolded, immediately embarrassed.

“What?” he laughed, kissing my forehead. “Don’t be embarrassed babe. Its fucking hot.”

I rolled my eyes as I pushed off the couch, moving away from him slightly as he stood. I gathered my jacket and purse, trying to compose myself as he picked up his wallet and black jacket from the chair, along with his phone, and walking me out into the hall. Locking his apartment, he sent a quick text message, before he lead me down into the lobby and out into the cold night.

After our heated encounter, the night air was impossibly cold. I looked up to see the black sedan at the curb, the driver standing at the back door. 

“Reimer will take you home.” Harry stated plainly, walking me towards the car.

“But don’t you need the car?” I asked. “I can take a cab, Harry.”

“Absolutely not.” He argued, immediately annoyed. “I will take a cab, you take the car.” Before I could even say anything in response, he leaned down to whisper in my ear. “And if you even think of opening your mouth to argue with me, just think about what I will do to you later if you do.”

My argument was cut off abruptly at his threat, as he pulled away with a smile before opening the door for me and ushering me inside. Once I was seated, Harry leaned in and kissed me gently.

“I will call you tomorrow, okay?” he promised, running his fingers over my cheek. I could only nod in response as he straightened and shut the door. I saw him talk to the driver, Reimer, for a moment, before turning to walk down the street.

Within seconds, Reimer was behind the wheel and we were cruising smoothly in the direction of my apartment.

Well, tonight had been interesting. Much more so than I ever expected. I had been shocked, then angry, then happy, then horny, all in the span of a few hours. I had discovered that Harry was more affluent that I could have thought, but seemingly hated the idea of it. That he was playful, and caring, and harshly private. That he loved when I bit his earlobe, or the feeling of my nails on his back. That the polite, soft spoken man I had known thus far, had a dirty mouth and was full of filthy promises I had no doubt he would fulfill. 

Harry Styles was no doubt going to be an even bigger risk than moving to London in the first place.


	22. Chapter 22

I heard the wailing of the wind outside before I had even officially come to my senses. I buried deeper under my blankets, turning my face away from the dull light streaming in from window of my bedroom. Pulling my arm over my eyes, I blocked out the small offense as I tried to go back to sleep without bothering to look at the time.

I hadnt fallen asleep until almost two in the morning. Partly because Harry kept texting me, and partly because I was so wound up from our little session before he had been called away.

Not long after I had gotten in the car, Harry had texted me, asking me to text him when I got home so he knew I arrived okay. I smiled at the gesture, assuring him I would. Once safely inside my apartment, I sent Harry a quick message letting him know I was home safely before stripping down and pulling on my pajamas and thick socks. The wind outside had chilled me through even in the short time I had been exposed to it. I hated the cold. I always swore one day I would move to Hawaii and open a shell shop on the beach, but until then, I had to endure the cold winter temperatures of Northern climates.

Harry texted me again at almost eleven that night, just as I was about to climb into bed. 

Harry: you awake?

Me: just getting in bed, actually. 

Harry: ugh. Mental image.

Me: don’t be dirty

Harry: cant help myself. You left me hard, babe.

My eyes widened at his naughty words, and I felt myself clench as I laughed. I laid back into my bed, pulling the blankets up around me as I texted him back.

Me: youre the one who left, remember?

Harry: don’t remind me. It took ages for me to be able to walk right after leaving you.

Again, I couldn’t stop the giddy giggle that escaped me.

Me: well isn’t that unfortunate ;)

Harry: are you saying I had no effect on you at all?

I almost wish he could see the dirty smirk that fell on my lips.

Me: I didn’t say that.

Harry: I wish I had been the one to make YOU walk funny for a while. 

Me: HARRY!

Harry: Im not even sorry, babe.

I shook my head, but couldn’t deny that I felt myself get a little wet at the thought of earlier in the night. The feel of his lips on my skin, the way he ground himself into me, taking control of me in the kitchen, then handing it over to me once I was straddling him on the couch. But reclaiming me quickly when he felt it necessary. 

I wanted him, badly. I was, in a way, glad he had been called away to deal with whatever it was he had to deal with, because I had no doubt in my mind I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself from letting him take me anywhere, any way he wanted. When I was with him, all my good intentions, all my normal control and ‘good girl’ manners seemed to be thrown out the window. When I was with him, it was tumultuous at times, but above anything else, I felt passionate. I had never had this kind of reaction to anyone before in my life. I had never _wanted_ anyone more. 

Me: that’s too bad. You should be a little sorry

Harry: well, I am sorry. But not for the dirty talk. Im sorry I couldn’t fulfill these promises and still be doing so right now instead of this fucking texting shit

Me: control, please

Harry: you like it like that? ;)

Me: for Christ sake, Harry. Calm yourself lol

Harry: fine, fine. 

Me: are you still at work?

Harry: unfortunately

Me: shouldn’t you be paying attention or dealing with whatever it is that was no important?

Harry: I am paying attention….as I text you under the table

I laughed again, unable to stop my giddiness.

We texted back and forth, him making dirty comments, me scolding him. Him saying how bored he was and how he wish this meeting would end, me wanting to ask him what the meeting was about, but not wanting to ruin the fun we were having. 

He got out of his meeting shortly before midnight, and I was surprised that anyone would be working that late on a Friday night. Again, my concerns and questions regarding just what kind of business Harry dealt in were brought to the forefront of my mind. He said once that he had been out of the country, so maybe it was something that had to be dealt with at this time because of a time difference? He also mentioned over the phone to Liam something about people who were ‘paid to deal with this shit’. As much as I wanted to just relax and enjoy this venture with him, I couldn’t shake my nerves when it came to his secrets. And he wasn’t even trying to be subtle about it. He was blatantly keeping things from me, and in many regards, throwing it in my face that I couldn’t know. The calls, the absences, the meetings. Letting me know all these things, but never the meaning and reasons behind them.

We continued to text during his drive home, and while he got ready for bed. He crawled into bed to match me just after half twelve in the morning.

Harry: ah, my bed.

Me: happy now?

Harry: would be happier if you were in it with me

Me: you certainly are dirty tonight. What happened to the polite boy Ive known so far

Harry: oh, I am quite polite, babe. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t take you, repeatedly, all over my apartment.

I almost texted back that I would let him, but I stopped myself. I didn’t want to encourage him quite yet. 

We said our goodbyes just before two in the morning, and I fell asleep quickly, wondering if he was doing the same. 

Which brings us back to now, with me hiding from the day, the exhaustion of the previous night catching up to me. Thankfully, it was Saturday, and I didn’t have to teach today. Unless I got called in, of course. By the sounds of the wind outside, the chance of being able to sit in the park with a book and a blanket were virtually nonexistent, so my day was completely free. I could probably clean, maybe do a little groceries, laundry, and other basic domestic errands that I had been ignoring. But I knew I would probably lay on the couch most of the day watching Mrs Brown episodes I had PVRed. 

I heard my phone buzz on the night stand, signaling a text message. I smiled from behind my arm, as I reached the other hand out to snatch it up with little effort. I glanced at the lock screen, seeing it was shortly after eleven, before opening the phone and scrolling through my texts to the new message.

Louis: what are your plans today?

I smiled. I hadnt seen Louis in over a week, and immediately felt guilty. I had been so enveloped in Harry and our own little dramatic world that I had neglected almost all other aspects of my life in London other than work. Although, to be honest, I had very little outside of work and Louis to neglect.

Me: nothing, why?

Louis: fancy going to a movie? Eleanor bailed on me for some school project, but I already prebooked the tickets.

I laughed, picturing Louis across the hall, a frown on his handsome face as he complained about being ditched by his girlfriend.

Me: sure. What movie?

Louis: the new Hunger Games one. She wanted to see it, and I bought the fucking tickets for her. Now she dumps me. Rude.

I laughed again, since Louis had a tendency to text in the exact manner he spoke. Completely unedited and sarcastic.

Me: what time?

Louis: half one. Figured we could get lunch first. I haven’t seen you in a while.

My guilt returned at his mention of my absence, so I quickly agreed, telling him I would be over within thirty minutes. Slipping out of bed, I tossed my phone on my pillow before stripping off my pajamas and heading into the bathroom. I took a nice long, hot shower, trying to prepare myself for going out into the cold day, before pulling my wet hair up into a knot, brushing my teeth, and returning to my room to get dressed.

After slipping on a bra and knickers, I pulled on jeans, a tank, and a heavy jumper, before retrieving my discarded phone and heading into my living room. It was then that I noticed the light blinking on my answering machine, signally I had a message. I hadnt even looked at it after returning home last night, so quickly pushed the play button while grabbing a quick glass of juice from the kitchen.

“Hey, honey, its me,” my moms voice rang through my small apartment. “I just wanted to check in. Im sure you’re doing good, I just haven’t heard from you in a bit, so…” she trailed off awkwardly, just like she tended to do in person. She never really knew what to say. She wanted to know what was going on in my life, but always seemed embarrassed to ask. Like she left she had no right to the answers, despite being my mother. 

I found myself wondering what she would think of Harry, and Harry of her. Harry was outgoing, confident, well versed. My mother was quiet, withdrawn and easily intimidated. I could almost picture her retracting into herself in his presence, regardless of how warm and welcoming he was. The thought made me frown a little.

“So, I guess just give me a call if you have a chance. I know you’re busy, so just whenever you can.” Another long pause filled the room before she finished. “I miss you.” The phone clicked, signaling she had hung up. I sighed loudly, feeling guilty for the first time since leaving America that I had somehow left my mother despite the fact that I didn’t even live at home for years prior. I was really all she had, and regardless of how close we were or weren’t, she was still my mother. I made a mental note to call her after getting back from the movies with Louis.

I grabbed my purse and exited my apartment, locking the door before turning to know on Louis’. He opened it almost immediately, as if he had been standing there waiting for me. He already had on his jacket, a dark red sweater underneath, and black skinny jeans. His hair was quiffed up in the front, and he smiled at me warmly. I remembered then just how beautiful my neighbor was. Jesus. Why didn’t guys in America look like the ones I had encountered since moving to London? Or did I just happen to find a small pocket of the world where they grew in abundance?

“Thank you so much for coming with me,” Louis said as he stepped out into the hall and locked his apartment. “Lottie has class, and there was no way I was going to this by myself.”

I laughed at him as we headed towards the stairwell.

“Im sure Eleanor would rather go to a movie with you than do school work.” I reminded him.

“Yeah, I know. Shes pretty disappointed, but she has a group project and all the other members except one are completely useless. So the two of them are trying to throw this assignment together before Monday. I offered to help, but apparently I have ‘no creative vision’.” I used air quotes on the last portion of the statement, and I laughed.

“You’re a guy, Louis. Guys usually don’t.”

He shrugged as he laughed, opening the front door of our building to allow me to pass out into the cold air. The chill from the wind hit my face, and my eyes watered. Jesus, it took no time for the weather to turn dramatically here in London. I wouldn’t be surprised if it snowed before we even made it to Halloween next week.

We made the short walk to the closest cafe, and quickly inside out of the wind. It was too cold to hold up much conversation on the walk over, but that changed once inside, Louis immediately chattering away about the cold, Lotties annoying friend who drank all his beer, and the midterms he had just finished. I offered to pay for my movie ticket, but Louis refused. Instead, I agreed to treat him to popcorn once we got to the theatre. I ordered the cream of potato soup and cream cheese and cucumber on a croissant, feeling like something warm and light to combat the cold day. Louis decided on chili, warning me that he may fart during the movie, but offered no apology.

We finished quickly before heading to the theatre, which was several blocks away. By the time we reached our destination, we were both frozen solid. Louis handed over our tickets, before we got in line for the concessions, rubbing our hands together almost continuously trying to warm ourselves up. We decided to share the popcorn and get two drinks, before headed to find seats in the slowly filling theatre. We kept up light banter until the movie began. I had seen the other two Hunger Games movies, thankfully, so wasn’t completely lost at this installment. I actually really enjoyed it, having read all the books before. Louis, apparently refused to read any of them despite Lottie and Eleanors constant pleading, and hadnt seen the first two movies, so was pretty lost. He would frequently lean over, asking questions.

“So who is that guy? Her boyfriend?”

“No, that’s Gale. Hes her friend.”

“Gale? Ha. That’s a girls name.”

Moments later.

“So who is that?”

“Peta.”

“Like the bread?”

“Yes, now shut up and watch.”

He leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “These people have stupid names.”

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him as best I could. 

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Usually I wouldn’t bother checking, but I couldn’t help myself. Pulling it out, I used my free hand to block the light from the screen.

“Rude.” Louis teased quietly, while I ignored him.

I grinned at the screen.

Harry: whatcha doing?

I knew I should just tell him I was out with Louis, but for some reason, I wanted to make him wait. So far, I had had little control over my impulsive nature around him, and since I was, in fact, in a movie, this was a perfect chance to leave him waiting with a valid excuse. Plus, I wasn’t sure how he would react knowing I was out with Louis, so I quickly turned the screen off and slipped the phone back in my pocket.

I turned to glance at Louis, immediately noticing his facial expression. I knew right away he had seen who the text was from, his face now tight and hard. I turned to face the screen again, feeling tense and awkward. 

Thankfully, the movie ended not long after, so I didn’t have to sit for hours with a pissed off Louis beside me. As the lights came on, Louis stood quickly, obviously annoyed, but still waited for me to stand and lead me from the theatre and out into the cold day.

We walked in silence for several minutes before I finally spoke up.

“So, what did you think?”

“It was rubbish.” He stated plainly, his eyes remaining on the sidewalk in front of him as he walked. He was tense and distracted, obviously all remains of the happy banter we had kept up during the day were gone. I didn’t push him as we made our way back to our building in silence, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

Once inside and on our floor, I turned to thank Louis.

“Thanks for today. It was fun.”

“No problem.” He said, his voice a little lighter, but still not his usual happy self. 

I sighed deeply, finally breaking down and confronting him.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re pissy, or not?” I challenged.

Louis frowned, before shuffling his feet on the carpet of the hall as he considered whether or not to ask me what I already knew he was going to ask me.

“That was Harry that texted you in the movie.” He said in a statement rather than a question.

I held my ground, raising my chin slightly. “It was.”

Louis’ frown deepened. “So, are you dating him then?”

“We’re just seeing where things go, that’s all, Louis.” I said, trying to calm him. “I know you don’t like him, but…”

“No, Aubrey, I don’t like him.” He stated firmly. “In fact, I fucking hate him. And I really wish you would stay away from him.”

I huffed at him, annoyed. “Well, since neither you nor Harry will tell me anything about why you two seem to dislike each other so much, I don’t think either of you have any right to tell me who I can or cannot spend time with.”

Louis’ eyebrows raised at my snarky response. “So Harry refused to tell you anything?”

“Just like you did.”

Louis snorted. “Fucking figures.” He said softly, almost under his breath.

I glared at him, wishing he would just explain himself. But of course, he didn’t. Instead, he looked up to me, his eyes softening.

“Im sorry for being such a prick,” he said. “But I meant what I said. If he breaks your heart, I will break his neck. I just want you to reconsider, that’s all. Hes not who you think he is.”

I didn’t know what to think or how to feel. I really liked Harry. A lot. Probably too much. He seemed nothing like the person Louis was painting an ugly picture of. Someone who would have done something so awful that a former friend who hate him this much. But I also liked and respected Louis, knowing he had nothing to gain by lying to me, whereas Harry had everything to gain.

“I don’t know who he is, Lou,” I said, softly. “But Im willing to get to know him. I know you don’t like him, and I respect that. And Im sorry if me spending time with him makes you uncomfortable. But I meant what I said. Neither of you get to tell me who to spend time with. So, you’re either going to have to accept it and stand by me as my friend, or not.”

Louis seemed to sadden at my choice of words. “I will stand by you either way, Aubrey. I know I don’t get a say in who you date. I just couldn’t stand to sit back and not at least warn you.”

I nodded, before stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his middle. He circled his arms over my shoulders, pulling me in and leaning his cheek on the top of my head.

I appreciated his concern more than he knew. Because part of me had a feeling I would need him when my happy Harry bubble inevitably burst.


	23. Chapter 23

After my goodbyes with Louis, where we ended our day out on a slightly tense, but not as angry note, I slipped into my apartment. Kicking off my boots, I pulled off my coat and tossed it, along with my purse, onto the small bench just inside the door, before retrieving my phone and going to turn on the kettle for a nice hot cup of tea.

It was now almost four in the afternoon. I wasn’t hungry, so dinner wasn’t going to happen yet. I decided instead to tidy up my apartment a bit, since, as I had noticed earlier this morning, I had been slacking on my domestic responsibilities in favor of a certain curly haired menace. 

I peeled off my jumper, and left myself in just my tank top as I pulled out various cleaning items from under the sink and set to work. Turning on some music from my ipod, I spent the next hour tidying, disinfecting, sweeping and mopping. I always hated cleaning, until I actually started to do it. It was more the anticipation that I hated than the actual tasks. As long as I put on a little music to distract me from the job, it was so bad. I danced around my kitchen, the mop as my partner, as I finished up the last bit of the floor. By the time I was done, I was slightly sweaty, but my apartment looked great.

I flopped onto the couch and sent a few emails to Lily, my old boss, and a few other friends back home, before checking Facebook and Twitter. Admittedly, I creeped on Harrys accounts, just to see if there was anything I would find interesting. I couldn’t stop the grin from spreading onto my face when I read his last Facebook status, which he had posted the night before.

‘Got a date tonight…quite nervous.’

I giggled, immediately hating myself for allowing him to make me giggle just with a fucking Facebook status. But I had to admit it made me feel good to know he had, in fact, been nervous about our date. We had been out a few times already, and he always seemed to confident and relaxed. Knowing that he was as nervous as I was made me feel a little more confident, myself.

Remembering the earlier call from my mother, I abandoned my computer in favor of the phone, and gave her a quick call. It was now just after five my time, which meant it would be the lunch hour back home in New York. Surprisingly, she picked up her cell on the third ring.

“Aubrey?” she called through the phone, sounding legitimately surprised I was calling her. This fact made me frown, feeling bad.

“Hey, mom. How are you?”

“Im good, baby. How are you?”

“Good. Been busy.”

“Im sure. How are things there?”

My moms voice made me feel homesick. She seemed so genuinely happy to hear from me, yet sad that I was so far away, it made me long for our Sunday night movies, popcorn, and weekly catch ups. 

She had tried her best, working so much to support me, knowing full well that she was missing out on my childhood because of it, but not able to do anything about it. She wanted to be there, but couldn’t. And because of that, sometimes we felt like strangers to each other. She knew what was going on in my life, for the most part, but not the way a normal mother would. I knew what went on in her day, but generally, she told me very little beyond the basic work troubles or observations of others on the street as she walked to and from her jobs.

I had never realized just how distant my mother and I were until I watched Lily with hers. Lilys mom, Stephanie, knew everything about Lily and her brother, Michaels, life. Not in a creepy, intrusive way. But in the way a mother should know. She knew when exams were, she helped them study. She knew their friends, making sure that they called when they arrived places, or checked in periodically when away for the weekend when we were younger. She drove us all to college, back and forth each term, as my mother was usually stuck at work and unable to take me. In a way, I had the best of both worlds. The freedom teenagers dreamed of from their parents, since my mother was too busy with her own life to interfere in mine. But the love and support I needed from both her and Lilys family. I wasn’t quite sure yet if this type of upbringing was a positive or negative in the long run.

We chatted for longer than I expected, and by the time I glanced at the clock again, it was almost six oclock. 

“Mom, don’t you have to go back to work?” I asked, shocked that she hadnt cut me off to go back to her day.

“I should have been back a while ago, actually.” She laughed. “But it was just so nice to hear from you, Ive been hiding out in the lobby.”

I laughed, my her admission made my heart clench. I started to seriously consider going home for Christmas. I hadnt originally planned on it, knowing it would be much more expensive over this time of the year than any other. But listening to my mothers voice, and the idea of her spending Christmas alone for the first time, made my hear clench.

“You better go before you get caught.” I teased.

“Okay, okay. Thank you for the call, Aubrey. I miss you so much.” I could hear her heels on the floor of the lobby as she headed towards the elevators. I could almost see it in my mind.

“I miss you too. I will talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

With that, I hung up from my mother, feeling happy and sad at the same time. I sat on my couch for a long while, feeling pensive. We had never been an overly demonstrative family, and although I knew my mother loved me, it wasn’t something we said often. My absence seemed to be having a real effect on her, which was evident both in our conversation, her asking me to call, and her I love you at the end. I was really going to have to start making more of an effort to keep on touch with my mother, now more than ever, since I was so far away. I guess there really was something to be said for knowing someone was at home, even if you didn’t see them much. It was highly preferable to an empty home.

After a quick dinner of chicken and quinoa, I pulled off my clothes and slipped into leggings and a clean tank top, planning on doing some yoga to stretch my body. I was used to working out pretty much every day, partly thanks to my job, and partly just from routine. Any days I missed, I always felt it the next, usually more stiff and feeling a little flabby. 

It was shortly after half seven when I started a little workout in my living room, the soft sounds of my yoga tracks flowing from my ipod. I was hardly even through my first track when my phone buzzed, signaling a text.

Straightening, I reached over and plucked my phone from the table, before sitting cross legged on the floor.

Harry: where are you?

I realized then that I never did respond to his text from earlier when I was at the movies with Louis. I typed back quickly.

Me: home. 

Harry: where were you today? You never texted me back :(

I honestly considered making up a lie, and not telling him I was out with Louis. The feelings between the two only made things more complicated for me, and I wanted to avoid any drama. But at the same time, if I was going to continue to date Harry, he was going to have to get used to the fact that I was friends with Louis, just like Louis was going to have to get used to the fact that Harry was a part of my life. 

Finally, I wrote him back.

Me: I went to a movie with Louis.

There was a long, noticeable pause before Harry text me back.

Harry: good time?

I frowned, knowing he was now pouting at the fact I spent the day with Louis.

Me: quite good, thank you.

Again, a long silence. 

Harry: did you miss me?

I was a little surprised at his question. Was he asking cause he missed me, or simply because of who I spent the day with?

I decided to be honest with him, but at the same time, tease him for being evasive.

Me: a little

I sat on my floor, smirking at my phone for a long while. Then longer. Finally after several minutes, I frowned. Was he not even going to respond? Ugh. Men were such babies. 

I tossed my phone back on the table, standing up from my place on the floor, and continued with my workout to ease the annoyance Harry had brought me in such a short time span.

After my workout, I sat on the couch, figuring I would have a shower before bed, after watching a random British comedy on TV for a while. I was completely enveloped in the episode, mentally trying to decide if I actually understood British humour, when the buzzer went off on my intercom, signaling a visitor. I glanced at my phone, seeing it was now almost ten at night.

I stood and pressed the button on the intercom.

“Hello?”

“Its me.” Harrys voice called through, smooth as always.

I stood for several moments, staring at my intercom. He hadnt told me he was coming over. I couldn’t help but think something was wrong as I buzzed him in. I stood at the door, waiting for him nervously. 

Finally, he knocked, and I pulled the door open to reveal him standing there, his hair wind blown, his cheeks pink from the cold.

With no warning at all, Harry launched himself at me, his hands grasping my face gently as he crashed his lips to mine. I stumbled back slightly, and Harry dropped an arm to reach around my back, steadying me as he walked me back into my apartment. He reached a foot back, kicking the door closed in our wake, never breaking the connection of our lips. 

The moment I parted my lips, he slipped his tongue passed them, exploring my mouth with delicious strokes. My hands found his chest, the material of his jacket cold under my finger tips. He kissed me hard, passionately, stopping our movement in the middle of my living room. His hands released me, but his lips remained on mind as he shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor with the soft thud. 

Since I was now out of his embrace, I leaned back slightly, detaching my lips from his. 

“Harry, whats gotten in…”

I was cut off my his lips against mine again, his arms circling my waist and pulling me into him so close I had to bend backwards slightly. He bend his arms, moving his forearms up my back, bringing his elbows closer together at my low back to get even closer to me. I wanted to pull away again, to find out what the hell was going on, but a stronger sensation in my body was taking over. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me more. He groaned against my lips, before reaching down and grasping my bum tightly.

He pulled away only for a moment. “Jump” he said firmly.

I did as I was told, and Harry lifted me clear off the ground, my legs and arms wrapping around him as he supported me. He kissed me for only a moment before pulling away again.

“Bedroom?” was all he said.

He made it a weighted question, meant more as a statement. He was leaving it up to me, but at the same time, I had a feeling he knew I couldn’t say no. 

“Last door on the right.” I said, breathless, before his lips claimed mind again.

He walked us down the hall effortlessly, kissing me passionately before kicking open my bedroom door and over to the bed. Kneeling up with one knee, he supported me until he could lay me down gently and climb up to meet me. Once situated, he pressed himself down on me, his weight on me causing me to moan. My hands wound in his hair, while his traced down my cheek, neck, onto my arm until he reached the edge of my tank top.

He sat up quickly, pulling me with him before grasping the edge of my top and pulling it over my head. He threw it hard across the room as if it offended him before laying me back down again to kiss his way across my neck and chest.

I mentally scolded myself for not having that fucking shower after cleaning the apartment, but how was I supposed to know this sexy asshole would show up and start sucking on my skin? Fucking hell, life was a fucking sneaky whore some times.

Harry slowly slid himself down my body as he kissed, nipped and sucked various spots on my skin. He made a mark on my neck, another on my collarbone, before pausing at my breasts as he had the night before. He glanced up at me from under his lashes, a deadly sexy smirk on his lips, before pulling the cup down and taking one in his mouth. The feeling of his hot tongue on my bare skin made me dizzy, his teeth grazing me gently while his hand slid down my side in a feather light touch that caused me to shiver. He spent a while working me over, before reaching behind me and unclasping my bra, his mouth still attached to my chest. He blindly used his hands to slide the straps down my arms, freeing me, and throwing the material away. Once my upper half was naked, as Harry so obviously desired, he moved his attention to my other breast, giving it the same time as the first, while I wound my hands in his hair. 

God, why was he so fucking good at this shit? Honestly, did he take a class or something? Ryan was NOTHING like this. He was good, but Harry was exceptional. Every kiss, every touch, made me weak.

Harry returned his lips to mine, and I kissed him hungrily as I reached down and gripped the back of his black tshirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it across the room to mix in with my discarded items. He pressed his bare chest to mine, as I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer to me. We writhed against each other, our hands and mouths exploring any part of the other we could reach. 

Suddenly Harry pulled away, sliding down off the edge of the edge, leaning forward to grip the hem of my leggings in his large hands. I watched him cautiously, but made no attempt to stop him or indication that what he was about to do wasn’t welcome.

As he slid my leggings and underwear down my legs slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, I mentally praised myself for at least shaving my legs and personal bits for our date the night before. There was nothing worse than a surprise visit from a guy, only to have him face a rather messy nether region situation. 

I laid on my bed naked and panting, waiting for him to come back up to me. I could see the bulge in his tight jeans, and sat up, reaching for the button on his pants to free him. He reached down, his hands gripping my wrists to stop me. My eyes shot to his, confused.

“I want to have you,” he said, his voice low, thick, and sexy as hell.

“So have me,” I answered plainly, moving my hands to return to my mission of taking his pants off. Again, he stopped me.

“No, babe. I just want to have you. Let me make you feel good.”

My hands fell away from his waistband as I processed his words. Usually guys were all about what they could get, always wanting the gratification, rarely willing to reciprocate. At least in my experience, or from stories I had heard from friends. Here was this beautiful boy, pushing me away so he could take me as he wished.

Jesus Christ.

Harry gently pushed my shoulders back down onto the bed, before crawling up me slowly and laying beside me, half hovering over me as he supported himself on his arm. The other hand, slid up and down my side as he returned his lips to mine, kissing me gently, but quickly working up to the passion we had had since he walked through my door. 

I felt his hand slip lower, tracing small patterns in my skin as he made his way between my legs. I bent one knee, curving my far hip slightly towards him instinctively, closing myself off from him. He quickly gripped my thigh, opening me up roughly, suddenly, before placing his hand blatantly on my sex. Slowly, he slid his middle finger along me, back and forth gently.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking wet already.” He groaned, dipping his head to suck on my neck again. 

The only response I could give him was a moan as he slipped a long finger deep inside me. My hips shifted up the bed slightly, and Harry rolled onto me gently, holding me down. He slid his finger out, then in deeper, so fucking slowly while his thumb found my clit, making small, torturous circles. I groaned loudly, just as he slid a second finger deep inside me.

I was panting, writhing under him at the skill of his hand as he worked me over, circling and curling his fingers forward and hitting a spot inside me I didn’t even know existed. The pressure of his thumb on my clit deepened, and I threw my head back at the feeling. 

“You like that, baby?” he asked, rising his head to release my lips and watch me. “God, you look so sexy right now. You feel so fucking good.”

The combination of his hand and his words caused me to tense, feeling myself reaching my climax. 

“Harry,” I whispered, unable to form any other thought than his name.

“Yes, come on, babe. Say my name.”

I panted, turning my head away from him, slightly embarrassed but loving everything he was doing to me. My stomach began to tighten, my legs stiffening, and I knew I was almost there. He increased the pace of his hand on me, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

“Want to see how many times I can make you come tonight, princess?”

That was all it took. Those dirty words from his beautiful lips sent me over the edge and I felt my whole body tense, my hands gripping the sheets at my side as he watched me, never taking his eyes off my face as I came.

“Fuck, Harry,” I moaned, breathless and spent as I started to come down from my high.

I felt Harrys hand pull away from my quickly, his body suddenly no longer at my side. I opened my eyes to see him crawling down me, kissing his way down my stomach until he was nestled between my legs. He reached around, throwing each leg over his shoulders, looking up at me from under his lashes yet again, before placing his mouth where his hand had vacated.

Immediately, he swiped his tongue up my middle, before closing his lips around my clit and sucking hard. I was still tingling from my orgasm, so this new torture caused me to scoot up the bed at the feeling. Harry gripped my hips hard, pressing me down into the mattress, his face never leaving me. I threw my head back, practically screaming his name.

Harrys tongue slid up me again, before slipping inside me, then closing his lips around me again. I was practically having a seizure on my bed as he leaned up and began to make figure eights with his tongue over my clit, slipping two fingers into my quickly and without warning. 

My hands wound roughly in his hair, my thighs clamping down on his head. The abuse didn’t deter him, as I moaned, cried out and curse him over and over.

Finally he lifted his head from me, only for a moment.

“Jesus Christ, Aubrey, if you keep making those sounds I wont be able to keep myself from fucking you so hard you wont walk tomorrow.”

I barely had time to process his threat before his mouth was back on me, continuing the torture. I couldn’t control my body. Harry had complete control over me, as all I could feel was him, all I could think was how good he made me feel, and all I wanted was for it to never stop.

I felt myself reaching my end for the second time, my hands pulling his hair roughly as I panted and cried out.

“Harry, God, please…”

“Let go baby,” he muttered against me, the vibrations of his voice directly against my sensitive center pushing me over the edge yet again. I threw myself back onto the bed, my hips lifting off the mattress on their own accord, Harrys mouth following along, firmly attached as hi worked me over through my orgasm.

I fell back down hard, releasing his hair and gripping the sheets instead as I came for a third time immediately after the second, before finally starting to come down. Harry gave me a few languid strokes of his tongue before lifting his head from me and kissing his way back up my body.

Once he reached my face, he watched me silently, a please smirk on his beautiful lips. They glistened slightly, the evidence of myself on him. I closed my eyes again, unable to catch my breath, as he leaned down and places a soft kiss on my neck.

Once I had recovered, I let myself meet his eyes. 

“You did good, baby,” he praised with a smile. 

I giggled at his choice of words, as if I was a child who did well on a test. Harry laughed with me, kissing me cheek before laying down on his side next to me. We laid in silence for several long moments, me recovering, him watching me.

Finally, be broke the quiet. 

“Can I stay?”

I turned to look at him, smiling. “Do you want to stay?”

“Very much,” he admitted, reaching up to run his finger tips over my cheek, his eyes locked on mine.

“Then stay.”


	24. Chapter 24

I woke the next morning impossibly hot, a heavy weight on my chest. The bright morning light was pouring in through my window, and I tried to roll over to escape its assault but found I was unable to move. I opened my eyes, squinting against the brightness, to took down and find a mop of brown waves laying on my chest.

Harry was sprawled half on me, his arm across my middle, his head on my chest. The rest of his body was curved along the side of mine, as if he was trying to get as close as possible to me in his sleep. The heat radiating off his body was overwhelming, and I felt like I couldn’t catch my breath. 

I was still naked, Harry refusing to let me put on pajamas the night before as he stripped himself of his jeans and crawled into bed with me after our session. My eyes had fallen to the bulge in his boxer briefs, and I knew that couldn’t be comfortable. Once he was laying down, pulling me to tuck in under his arm, I playfully ran my hand down his abs towards his crotch, figuring maybe now he would let me return the favor. But yet again, he stopped me.

“Babe, I already told you. I just wanted to have you.”

“You cant tell me that you’re comfortable right now,” I argued, giving him a look.

“Im not. Just give me a few minutes to think of spiders and sandwiches and it will go down.” He laughed.

Despite being crushed under his weight, I grinned down at Harry as he slept peacefully. His breathing was slow, even, his exhales tickling my skin as they blew across me. I wished I could see his face, to see what he looked like as he slept, completely unguarded, but all I could see was his hair. 

Unable to stop myself, I reached the one arm I had that wasn’t pinned under him up to run my fingers through his hair gently. It was a drastically different touch than the passionate pulling I had subjected him to the night before. At the memories of last night, I felt myself blush, trying to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape. I didn’t want to wake Harry just yet. Looking over at the clock, it was only seven in the morning. 

Jesus, I never woke up this early. 

I let my fingers continue their wander through his hair, looking out the window to the bright morning. The wind seemed to have died down from the day before, although I knew chances are it was still just as cold. 

It was Sunday, which meant I had a ten oclock class to teach. Which also meant I had two more hours of laying in this bed with Harry. That was something I could definitely get used to.

After only a few moments, I felt Harry stir under me. I stilled my hand in his hair as he took a deep breath, stretching his legs further down the bed and curling into a little ball against me. I tried not to giggle as he looked up at me with a sleepy, confused expression. Once realizing where he was, he smiled lazily at me, his eyes hooded.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice deep and raspy in the morning. Fuck, it just made him sound even sexier.

“Morning to you, too.” I offered as he shifted on top of me to tuck his hands beneath his chin on top of my chest and look up at me. I brought my hand back to his hair, running the strands through my fingers. Harry sighed, closing his eyes at the feeling.

He was quiet for a long moment before speaking again.

“I could get used to this,” he said, his eyes still closed.

“Get used to what?”

“This,” he repeated, opening his green eyes to grin at me. “Waking up to a beautiful, naked woman running her hands through my hair.”

I laughed at him, dropping my hand to his arm.

“I didn’t mean for you to stop!” he argued, sticking his bottom lip out.

“My arm was getting tired.” I lied.

He huffed, before pushing himself up to hover over me. “Know what else I could get used to?”

“Hmmm?”

He leaned down to me, his lips only millimeters from mine. 

“Waking your neighbors with your moans as I fuck you in the morning.”

My eyes widened just as he closed the tiny gap between us and pressed his lips to mine. He shifted himself, using his knees to part my legs before settling himself between them as he lowered down to lay atop me again. Harry deepened the kiss by parting my lips with his tongue, and sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. My hands roamed the bare skin of his back, my nails trailing up and down his spine. The action caused him to growl into my mouth.

Harry pushed his hips forward, slightly, grinding his crotch against mine, and I could feel him already rising through the thin material of his boxer briefs. I wound my fingers in his hair again, pulling gently as he dipped his head to my neck. I swear, if this boy left one more mark on my skin I was going to kill him. 

He trailed his tongue across my collar bones and up to just below my ear, giving the area a gentle suck and flick of his tongue, which caused my hips to shift into his. He groaned against my skin, before shifting his body slightly to the side to allow himself to slide a hand down my body towards my center. He immediately slid a finger along me, feeling how wet he was already making me.

He came back to my lips with a grin.

“I love how your body reacts to me,” he said with a quick kiss. “All I have to do is touch you and your fucking panting.”

I should have been slightly offended at how cocky he was being, but there was no denying he was right. My body was practically vibrating, waiting for his next touch. Harry slipped two long, thick fingers inside me swiftly, and my hips jerked at the pressure. He pinned me down with his body, kissing me, swallowing the sounds that were escaping me as he moved his fingers in and out of me, his thumb circling my clit in a torturous motion just as he had the night before.

Jesus Christ, I couldn’t stand this again. My head was spinning, my hips arching against his hand, my body betraying me to him. I felt myself coming close, but stopped myself, reaching down to grasp his wrist tightly in my hand and pull him out of me.

He lifted his head to stare at me shocked, just as I pushed my hips against his and pushed his shoulder, the action rolling him over and allowing me to gain the upper hand. I crawled on top of him, grabbing his hands and pinning them to either side of his head. He looked up at me in surprise, and I could see him wondering how the fuck the tables had turned so quickly.

Before he could stop me, I leaned down and kissed him hard, bringing his hands to my hips before letting go and placing mine on his bare chest. I rocked my hips against him, grinding into him, forcing and deep throated groan to slip from him. All that separated us was the thin fabric of his boxers.

I kissed my way across his jaw and onto his neck, leaving my own brand on his skin as he had on mine. His hips pressed up against me in response, his breathing erratic. I shifted my hips off his crotch, slowly kissing my way down his body until I was level with the bulge in his boxers. I looked up at him from under my lashes, and could see he was going to protest. Before he had the chance, I ran my tongue along the indent in the material outlining his dick, cutting him off. He sighed deeply, his eyes closing. I quickly gripped the band of his boxers, and slipped from the bed, pulling them with me and freeing him. 

My eyes widened at the sight of him, my thighs clenching together as I took in his length and size. He was significantly larger than Ryan. Very, very much so. My stomach tightened at the thought of how much he would stretch me, and I couldn’t help but wonder if I was actually going to be able to accommodate him. 

Before I lost my nerve, I climbed back up onto the bed, pausing again at his midsection, and quickly grasping him to run my tongue up the underside of his dick. Once at the top, I took him in my mouth as far as I could, hollowing my cheeks and pulling back slowly with a firm suck. Harry cursed above me, his hands finding my hair and twisting into it. He didn’t force my head, he just let his hands follow the motions, his moans and sounds getting louder as I worked him over with my mouth. I took a deep breath, before lowering myself as far as I could, taking him in until he hit the back of my throat. I still wasn’t anywhere near taking him all in, but I tried, my eyes watering as I pulled back, swirling my tongue around him in the process.

“Fuck, babe, you feel so fucking good, you know that?” he praised, his voice so deep I felt my insides quiver.

I repeated the action, his hips shifting up and forcing himself down my throat further until I gagged. I pulled back, but didn’t release him, using my tongue to pleasure him while I prepared to take him in again. 

Just as I was lowering again, he groaned.

“Aubrey, baby, if you want me to fuck you, you better stop now, cause you’re gonna make me cum before I even get in you.”

I wanted him inside me badly, but I was also enjoying having him at my mercy now the way he had me the night before. I continued to lower my head, taking him in, his hips reacting again against his will and causing me to gag. I hummed, sending a vibration through him and caused him to called out loudly.

“Shit, Aubrey, don’t make me have to pull you off me.”

I ignored him a second time, taking him in again and again as he began to rock below me. Finally he had had enough, wrapping my hair around one hand and pulling me off him roughly. I released him with a pop, and he grunted at the feeling.

“You don’t like to listen, do you, babe?” he scolded, gently pulling me up to his lips and kissing me hard. I was on my hands and knees over him, and he reached his free hand down between my legs to slip his fingers inside me again. I moaned into his mouth, my hips trying to pull away but unable.

“How do you want me, baby?” he asked, releasing his grip on my hair and bringing his hand to my cheek.

“What?” I asked breathlessly.

“How do you want me?” he repeated, his fingers still working me over and clouding my brain function. “Do you want it gentle? Do you want to ride me? Or do you want me to bend you over the fucking bed?”

“UGH!” I couldn’t help the sound I emitted at his words, wanting him to do all of the above. My head dropped to hang lifelessly as he worked me.

“I won’t stop until you answer me.” He said, using his fingers inside me to control me.

“I don’t care, Harry, please,” I begged. “Please, I just want you.”

He grinned at my response, before kissing me gently. He pulled his fingers from me, and I groaned loudly at the release. Harry slipped out from under me and off the bed, grabbing his discarded pants and fiddling around before pulling out a condom.

Shit, I had never even thought about buying condoms last time I went to the store. Not that I planned on being in this current situation, however. Thank God Harry had some foresight.

Harry rolled the condom on before he crawled back up onto the bed, sitting down and pulling me to straddling his hips. “You’re going to ride me, baby,” he told me, guiding me by my hips until I was positioned over him. “If its too much, tell me, okay?”

I nodded, placing my hands on his shoulders as I felt him at my entrance. Harry stayed sitting up, pulling my hips slightly forward as he lowered me onto him slowly.

I gasped as he pushed past my entrance, and he held my hips still for a moment to let me adjust before lowering me a little more. This action repeated until he had filled me completely, and I sat astride him. I felt like I was going to split in two at how full I felt, and I could feel myself pulsing against him as I tried to relax and accommodate him. I swear I could even feel him in my stomach. 

Harry made no motion to move, he simply slid his hands to the base of my back, leaning forward to press his chest flush against mine as I panted. He placed kissing to any part of my skin his mouth could reach. My chest, my shoulder, my neck. After several moments he reached around and hooked against my legs, pulling them around to wrap around his hips and cross behind his back. This just caused him to fill me even more, and I groaned as I shifted against him.

He felt fucking amazing and we hadnt even moved yet. 

“You okay, baby?” he asked, looking at me. His pupils were dilated, leaving only a sliver of green around the outside. I could tell he was trying to control himself, keep himself still while I adjusted to him.

I nodded, and he leaned up to kiss me as he slowly started to rock our hips together. Immediately I sighed against his lips at the sensation, the feeling of him moving inside me even better than I imagined.

Harry kept our pace slow, wrapping one arm across my mid back to hold me close, while the other continued to pull my hips hard against his. I curled my hips forward with each motion, grinding myself against him. Harry let his head fall forward against my chest with a deep groan.

We kept this motion for a long while, his hips pushing up into mine, mine curling against his. We were a mixture of kisses and sighs and moans as our pace slowly increased. My arms wrapped around his neck, holding him impossibly close to me as we moved. 

“God, Aubrey, you feel fucking amazing.” He sighed, his breath fanning across my sweaty skin. “Im going to throw you down, okay?”

I didn’t even respond before he held me close, twisting his body to the side to toss me onto the bed on my back. He moved with me, never losing our connection, so he was hovering over me, supported with his arms. I linked my feet together at my ankles around his waist, just as he pounded into me hard.

“Fuck!” I screamed, unable to stop the profanity from escaping.

Harry curled his hips into me with each violent thrust, pounding into me relentlessly. Being supported on his arms gave him more leverage to force himself into me, and I felt like he was going to break me in two. My hands gripped his hips, feeling them connect with mine harshly over and over.

He dropped down onto me, never stopping the curve of his hips against mine. Now that we were flush against each other, each thrust ground him against my clit, and I started to see stars. 

“Oh God, Harry,” I sighed, turning my head away and screaming.

“Come on, baby,” he encouraged, reaching over to grip my jaw tightly, turning my face back towards him. “Look at me while you cum.” 

I tried to turn my face away again, but Harry held me there, staring into his eyes as he took me hard. His full lips were parted, his teeth ground together as he was determined to force my climax before his. He pounded into me harder and harder, curling his hips against me until my body exploded, my head throwing back and my nails digging hard into the skin of his hips. I tightened around him, screaming, calling out his name.

“That’s it, good girl.” He said, giving me a few more hard thrusts before finally reaching his own end in a string of profanity.

Harry tucked his head in the crook of my neck as we both came down from our highs, our sweaty bodies pressed together in a tangled mess of limbs. We breathed against each other in unison, both trying to calm ourselves, relishing the after effects.

Harry placed a few soft kisses to my neck before raising his head to look at me with a lazy smile. He slid his hips away, disengaging himself from me painfully, causing me to wince.

He stroked my face gently, staying placed between my legs. “You okay baby?”

I sighed contentedly. “More than okay.” I admitted with a giggle.

Harry smirked proudly at me before kissing my nose. “Should I assume you will be wanting me to stay over more often, then?”

“Don’t be cocky, Harry,” I scolded as he pushed up and off the bed.

“If I wasn’t, that sex wouldn’t have been nearly as good, babe.” He said with a laugh as he removed the condom and folded it into a tissue from the box on my nightstand. He tossed it in the trash before coming to lay beside me.

I rolled my eyes at him as he kissed me again. We laid in silence for a long while as he ran his hand up and down my arm, across my chest, down my stomach in lazy patterns. Finally I raised my head, realizing it was now after eight thirty.

“I have to get up,” I said, turning to look at him. “I have a class at ten.”

Harry frowned. “Too bad. I can think of much more fun workouts we could do right here.”

I shook my head at him as I sat up. “You’re terrible.”

Harry pulled me back to him sharply, causing me to fall onto the bed as he crawled over me settling between my legs again.

“Oh, I think I just proved that Im not.” He said as he kissed me passionately, shifting his hips against mine.

I had a feeling I was going to be late for my class that morning.


	25. Chapter 25

I walked quickly down the street, the icy wind blowing across my face and stinging my cheeks. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, biting my lip against the cold. 

The air hurts my face. Why do I live in a place where the air hurts my face?

The wind wasn’t as bad as the day previous, but it was now much colder. I couldn’t understand how it could be so cold. Halloween was a couple days away, and I honestly couldn’t picture a bunch of little kids going around trick or treating against this kind of cold. 

I couldn’t wait to get to work and out of the biting wind, so increased my pace. Or at least I tried to. My left hand was pulled back slightly by the lagging Harry I was dragging down the street with me.

I turned to him, annoyed. “Harry, come on! Im going to be late and Im freezing.”

Harry laughed in response, slowing his pace even more just to annoy me. I tried to free my hand from his, twisting away from his grasp, but he only held on tighter, refusing to let me go.

“You wont get in trouble, babe.” He stated plainly, finally speeding up to match my pace when I shot him an angry glare.

“How would you know?” I challenged turning the corner and into the street where the studio was. “Besides, its your fault Im late.”

The evil smirk that spread across his beautiful face was almost comical. “I didn’t hear you complaining about half an hour ago, baby.”

I rolled my eyes at him, refusing to meet his teasing stare as I finally stepped up to the studio, pulling the doors open and slipping inside, Harry in tow. 

I relished in the warm of the studio, sighing loudly, causing Harry to laugh beside me. I ignored him, stepping up to slide my membership card through the reader at the desk. Whenever someone wasn’t available to man the front, the card reader was set on the counter for members to let themselves in and past the barricade. It looked like Tanya was off today, or at least away from the desk, so Harry and I let ourselves in and headed towards the room I would be teaching in that day.

Stepping inside, there were a few members already present, and I quickly dropped Harrys hand. I saw him glance at me at the action, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he headed towards his usual spot in the back, dead center, setting up the mat I had loaned him since he had spent the night at my place and had non of his usual gear. As it was, he had to stop off and buy a pair of shorts and tank to wear to the class, since he had no work out clothes with him. This little stop off only made us later, but I had to laugh at him as he quickly ran around the sports store trying to find anything that would do for the class.

“Maybe I will just have to keep some things at your place, just for this reason.” He teased as he paid the girl at the desk for his items. I was a little taken back at his comment, surprised that he would say something like that so early. I didn’t respond to him, merely continued to stare ahead, pretending I didn’t hear. The girl at the counter had been shamelessly ogling Harry, until his comment caused her to shot me a look. It was a look of envy, and surprise that I didn’t just fawn all over him. 

I realized I was going to have to get used to the female attention Harry claimed everywhere he went if we were to continue to date.

I set up my mat quickly, before connecting my ipod to the stereo and prepping for the class. I only had five minutes until I was supposed to start. I hated feeling rushed or late. I was going to have to tell Harry if he wanted sex before class, he was going to have to plan ahead and make it quicker than this morning. The thought caused me to blush, a giddy grin coming to my face. I was thankful I still had my back to the room so none of the members could see my schoolgirl behavior.

The final flood of members slipped into the room and set up just in time to begin class, as I turned around and greeted them.

The class went well, although I felt it seemed to drag on. I enjoyed the workout, the moves and positions stretching my tired body from the mornings activities, but all I could think about was getting back to my apartment, and back in bed with Harry. I was really going to have to get ahold of myself when it came to him. I didn’t want to be one of those girls who lost all control, giving up on everything in her life in favor of a new man. I wasn’t that girl. Although, lately, since meeting Harry I had been doing and saying things I wouldn’t normally have expected of myself. 

Normally, during the meditation portion of the class that is the final section of the routine, I would guide members through, giving them visualization exercises. Today however, I just laid back, enjoying the silence and gentle music that filled the room. It was soothing and peaceful, and I felt myself relax for the first time in weeks. 

Once the class ended, I dismissed everyone with a smile, before turning to gather my belongings. The room emptied quickly, bar one person. I felt him behind me before he even touched me. Just further proving that my body was attuned to him.

He put his hands on my waist, turning me around to face him after I had finished packing up my items and putting them in my small gym bag. Immediately, he pushed me back against the wall, his lips on mine. Where last time we found ourselves in this situation I was surprised, reluctant to reciprocate his enthusiasm, this time I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Harry ground his hips against me, a moan spilling from both of us. His tongue traced my lower lip, before darting into my mouth and claiming me. Reaching down, he grasped the tops of my thighs, lifting me clear off my feet and pushing me into the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist, completely wrapping myself around him as he curled his hips up against me. I felt him hardening against my butt, and couldn’t help the grin that befell my lips. 

Harry dipped his head to my neck, kissing and nipping his way across my skin as my hands wound in his hair. 

I had never felt this way about a man before. I had never felt this attracted, passionate, desperate for someone in my life. He was like a sick drug, something I knew I shouldn’t start, but couldn’t stop myself from becoming addicted. Like my own sexy, British version of heroin.

“Harry,” I whispered, dipping my lips beside his ear. “We probably shouldn’t be making out like this at my workplace.”

Harry ignored me, saying nothing in response. Instead, he looked up and reattached his lips to mine forcefully, silently telling me he wouldn’t be denied. I didn’t protest again.

He rocked his hips against me again, grinding us together, and I groaned at the friction. Fuck, if he kept this up I would let him fuck me against the wall in the damn studio.

We were so wrapped up in each other, neither of us noticed Reema walk into the room. The only indication of her arrival was the sharp intake of breath at the sight of us wrapped around each other, a carnal tangle of tongues and limbs. Harry pulled his mouth from mine, but made no move to release me from the wall. My embarrassed eyes met Reemas first shocked, then angry ones, before her open mouth snapped shut and she stormed from the room.

Only then did Harry release me, lowering me slowly to the ground. Once standing, I buried my face in my hands.

“Fuck!” I said loudly. “Oh god, shes going to tell Sharon. Shit. I cant believe she just caught me making out with a member. I am so fucked.”

Harry only laughed in response, causing me to look up at him sharply.

“This isn’t fucking funny, Harry!” I said, slapping him hard on the chest. “I might get fired!”

Harry shook his head, silencing his laughter but his lips remained in a smirk. He placed his hands on my arms, rubbing them gently. “Relax, babe, you’re not going to get fire.”

“You don’t know that!” I panicked, quickly pulling away from him and gathering my things. “Jesus, I need to go find Sharon before Reema does.”

I quickly left the room, leaving Harry in my wake. 

Fuck. I cant believe this. Of all fucking people to catch me making out with Harry? It would be embarrassing enough if it was Sharon, but Reema made it quite clear she didn’t think too much of me, and even clearer that she had a thing for Harry. Beyond wanting to get me in shit for making out with a member, I knew she would be out for blood considering who I was with.

I made my way quickly to Sharons office, praying she wasn’t in today. She came in on Sundays occasionally, but didn’t keep regular weekend hours. As I stepped up to the door, my heart sank. Sharon sat behind her desk, hands clasped in front of her as she looked up at the other person in her office…Reema. Reema stood tensely, hands on her hips, her face reddened under her dark tan. 

I stayed silent, waiting to see who would speak first.

Sharon, of course, was the one.

“Just the woman we were speaking of,” she said with a smile. I tried to gauge her, to find out just how mad she was. She actually appeared to be amused, but I couldn’t be sure.

“Sharon, Im so sorry,” I immediately apologized, before she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

“How long as this been going on?” she asked.

“Not long,” I admitted. I felt awkward sharing details of my private life with my boss, but under the current circumstance, I wasn’t about to get sassy and tell her it was none of her business. “A couple weeks.”

I heard Reema snort, rolling her eyes.

“Please,” she said, looking back to Sharon. “Shes been flirting with him since she started here.”

Sharon ignored her completely, still watching me with an amused expression.

“I don’t think I have to tell you that making out, _in the studio_ isn’t recommended.” She said.

“I know, and I am so sorry. Its never happened before, and it wont happen again.” I pleaded.

“I don’t agree to that,” I deep voice spoke up behind me as I felt a hand at my hip.

The smirk on Sharons face widened, while the look of mutiny on Reemas blazed. Her eyes darted between Harry at I, her teeth virtually grinding together.

I elbowed Harry in the stomach sharply, silently warning him to shut up and go away. I was in enough trouble without his smart ass comments.

“Well, Harold,” I almost choked at the fact that Sharon as just full named Harry, but kept my expression a neutral fear. “As much as Im sure you cant control yourself, I expect Aubrey will.” Her eyes fell away from Harry and to me as she continued. “What you two do on your own time is your business. But here, I expect you to be professional. So no more sexy time in the studio, understood?”

I nodded emphatically, almost jumping across the desk to kiss Sharon with relief. 

“I swear it will never happen again.”

“But..” I spun around and clamped my hand over Harrys mouth before he could say one more word that would make this worse than it already was.

“You shut up!” I warned, pushing him harshly from Sharons office and out into the hall. Once he was away from me, he started laughing hysterically. Ugh. He was so annoying. Here I was trying not to get fired, and all he was doing was riling me up. 

“Thank you, Sharon, I am so sorry.” I repeated.

“That’s it?” Reema shrieked, glaring at Sharon. “What if another member had walked in on them practically fucking against the wall? If anyone else had done that, you would rip them one.”

Sharons bemused expression at Harry and I’s antics quickly turned sour, her eyes narrowing as they fell to Reema.

“First of all, you will not use that tone with me again, do you understand?” Reemas mouth snapped shut at the reprimand, but her eyes shot daggers at Sharon. Lowering her voice to keep her next statement more private, she continued. “Second, would you be this upset if it was anyone else you had caught her with?”

I couldn’t help the look of shock from coming to my face as Sharon called Reema out on her feelings regarding Harry. I knew if it had been any other member she had caught me with, she would surely have tattled on me like a child in the school yard, but not to this degree or with this much hate. 

Reema looked like she was going to spit nails, but didn’t respond to either Sharons warning, or question. 

“Sharon,” Reema spoke, her voice tight as she tried to keep her calm. “You cant tell me that you are going to let this girl act like such a slut right here in this studio?”

Before Sharon had a chance to respond, Harry was back in the room.

“Say that again,” he said, his green eyes blazing at Reema. I looked up at his face, and any offence or retort I had myself for Reemas comments was cut off in my throat. Harrys eyes were narrowed to slits, his jaw tight. He looked absolutely furious. “Go ahead.” He prompted. “Say it again with me in here, and see what happens.”

Reema stared at Harry, nervous and uncertain for the first time since this whole altercation started. She didn’t respond, simply stood awkwardly, not knowing how to continue. I stood there just as awkwardly, feeling like the rope in a tug of war. Depending on who pulled stronger, I would either end up in the grass, or in the mud.

When Reema didn’t respond, Harry turned to Sharon. “Are we done?” he asked tersely. I shot him a look, warning him not to talk to my boss like that, but he ignored me.

Sharon nodded, smirking at him. “All done, Harry.”

Before I could say another word, Harry gripped my arm and pulled me from the office, closing the door behind us. The moment it was closed, I heard Reemas shrill voice start in on Sharon again.

Harry pulled me away and up to the main desk, his face tight. He released me finally, pulling on his jacket. I simply stared at him, shocked and confused as to what exactly just happened in there.

When he noticed I wasn’t putting my jacket on, Harry paused.

“You may want that sweater and coat, babe. Lord knows you whine if your even a little bit cold.” He teased, his face turning softer.

“Can you explain what just happened in there?” I asked, slowly pulling my sweater over my head.

“What?” he asked innocently, picking up my bag and mat to pull over his shoulder along with the one I had lent him. “She had no right to talk to you like that.”

“I appreciate you coming to my defense, Harry, but you cant talk to my boss like that. You could have made this a whole lot worse.”

Harry just chuckled, a knowing, weighted smirk, shaking his head. “Don’t sorry about it baby. Sharon and I understand each other.”

I wanted to press him on the matter, both to scold him for his behavior and to find out what he meant by his comment. Sure, some members were friendlier with instructors and staff more so than others, but I couldn’t see anyone being able to get away with what Harry just did. Friendly or not. But my questions were interrupted by Harry holding out my jacket for me, turning me around to help me pull it on.

“Come on, babe.” He said, wrapping an arm around me and leading me from the studio. “Lets go home and warm up, yeah?”

I snorted. “You just want to go home and have sex.” I stated plainly.

“True. But I also need a shower. Hey! Shower sex. Definitely. We’re having shower sex.” He said loudly.

I slapped his arm hard, trying to pull away, only to be pulled back against him as he laughed. 

“Shut the fuck up, Harry!” I whined as we stepped back out into the cold. “Everyone doesn’t need to hear about our sex life!”

Just as we made it out onto the sidewalk, Harry turn me to face him, pulling me into an embrace. He smiled down at me, squinting against the bright light as the wind blew his hair around his face.

“Baby, everyone within a three mile radius is going to hear our sex life tonight with what Im going to do to you.”


	26. Chapter 26

The frigid walk home from the studio was a quiet one. I hoped that Harry took my silence for protecting my lungs from the freezing cold so that they didn’t freeze solid, when in fact I was wrapped up in thought.

I was still incredibly tense from my altercation with Reema, partly from the embarrassment and partly because of the situation itself. I had never done anything even remotely close to this before, in any form. And the fact that I had done it at work, with a member, and got fucking caught by the worst possibly person possible, made the whole situation just that much worse. 

I made it clear to Harry just after we left the studio that he was not to proposition me like that at work again. Of course, being Harry, he just laughed and was completely non committal when it came to agreeing with me. I reminded him that our little stunt could have gotten me fired, to which he shook his head with certainty, telling me that it wasn’t going to happen.

That was the other part of my concern. Or at least, the part that raised more questions. He seemed awfully sure that such behavior wouldn’t get me fired. How the hell would he know? Any other employer would either have fired me on the spot, or at least been a hell of a lot more angry than Sharon. I knew she was easy going, but it still had me wondering. Especially the way her and Harry interacted. She seemed almost amused by his interference in our little issue, and completely distant during his confrontation with Reema.

Reema, was another story. For not the first time since starting at Breath, I thanked my lucky stars that I didn’t have to work _with_ her. Because as much as she may have disliked me before, I had no doubt she loathed me now. Partly for todays incident with Harry, and partly for how it was handled. I fully expected her to shoot me daggers any time I saw her in the future, and made a mental note to get her instruction schedule from Tanya next time I was in so I could make a point to avoid her.

As much as I am not one to back down if being cornered, Im also all about avoiding confrontation if I can.

We made it back to my apartment just before lunch, and I was frozen through. I mentioned to Harry as we climbed the stairs that I was surprised it wasn’t snowing yet. He said he wouldnt be shocked to see it snow within the next week, and that this fall had been one of the coldest he could remember. 

Stepping into my apartment, I shed my jacket and boots, before turning to the kitchen to figure out something for lunch.

“Do you wanna go out for lunch?” Harry offered, coming to lean on the kitchen counter as I rummaged through my cabinets.

“No,” I said, pushing various items out of the way to try and find something that looked appealing. “I think Im in a soup and sandwich mood, if that’s okay with you. Besides, every time we go out, you pay. Im starting to feel like a freeloader.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Of course I pay. That’s not going to change, either.” He pushed himself up from the counter to come up and wrap his arms around me from behind, tucking his chin into the crook of my neck while I pulled two cans of chicken soup from the cupboard. “Besides, you can pay me back in ways much more appealing than money.”

I elbowed him gently, trying to pull away so I could make lunch. He simply kept his hold on me following me around the kitchen like a tall, clingy shadow as I made lunch.

We curled up on the couch, sharing a blanket, as we ate, before I made the comment that I desperately needed a hot shower. Harry was all about this idea, practically throwing the dishes into the sink and dragging me into the bathroom. He kicked the bathroom door closed with his foot as he pealed his shirt over his head. I laughed at his enthusiasm as I turned on the shower, waiting the endless amount of time it took to warm up.

“Who said you were showering with me?” I challenged as he pulled his shorts down his legs, kicking them to the side.

Harry paused as he was pulling off his socks, looking up to me with a comical look on his face. “You think you can stop me?” he teased, throwing the socks to the side, approaching me slowly, wearing nothing but his boxers. 

I felt like a mouse under the stare of a cat, knowing I was going to be attacked, and that there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I backed up slightly, raising my hands in mock defense until my back hit the counter. Harry pressed himself against me, bowing his head down to get impossibly close to my face. My raised hands ended up on his bare chest, my eyes locked with his.

He said nothing, simply reached down and grasped the edge of my top, pulling it over my head in one swift motion. My sports bra immediately followed, both being tossed somewhere into the bathroom. He leaned his head down, placing a kiss on my shoulder as his hands slid under my yoga pants on either side of my hips, pushing them down slowly. Harrys mouth followed the lead of his hands as they drug my pants to the floor, leaving kisses along my chest, stomach, and just below my belly button. Once the pants were lowered, he picked up each leg, removing the pants completely, before standing to bring his lips gently to mine.

The kiss was slow, sweet. Quite the difference from that mornings activities, but still having the same effect on my body as I felt my legs shake slightly, my heart rate increasing.

Harry pulled away suddenly, turning around and reaching into the shower. I heard a clinking sound, before the shower stopped, and the water fell from the tap instead. Harry reached down and placed the rubber stopper in the tub, letting the hot water begin to fill it. Pushing the curtain back further to expose the bath, he reached to the little collection of oils and bubble baths I had in the corner, pouring in a variety of items. I was pretty sure he had no idea what he was doing, but it was rather fun to watch him.

Once he was satisfied, he turned back to me, kissing me again.

“Care to have a bath with me?”

*** 

This man was going to be the death of me. Of this I had no doubt. 

But at the same time, I couldn’t have been more content.

The scents of lavender, vanilla, and Harry filled my small bathroom. The water was so warm it seeped down into my chilled bones, releasing the cold from deep inside me and relaxing the tense muscles. The only sounds were of our breathing, and the faint crinkle of popping bubbles from the ton of bubble bath Harry had put in the tub.

I was laying between his legs, my back to his chest, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. My head had fallen back against his shoulder, his supported with the rolled towel I always used as a bath pillow against he one wall. Occasionally Harry would lean forward and kiss my shoulder, or neck, or temple. But never once did he turn our romantic little moment into something sexual. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised, especially considering how frisky he tended to be lately. It made me feel a little guilty that I assumed that we were incapable of being naked with each other without having sex. But at the same time, I was enjoying this moment just as much as I had our encounters that morning.

We hadnt said a word since Harry reached out to me once the tub was filled, pulling first mine, then his, underwear off, and helping me into the tub. It was the longest we had been around each other without talking, yet I felt it was one of the most intimate conversations we had had yet. 

All my worries and all my questions about him and his secrets, his work, his father, all the things that I wanted to know and felt I needed to know were discarded. I was just enjoying being with him, and laying in this quiet little space with him made me more than once try and convince myself to let all those concerns go, and just trust him. 

I knew myself too well to believe for one second that that would be possible, however. I was never one to be comfortable not knowing where I stood with someone. Yes, Harry was quite forthcoming in terms of his affection towards me, but all the other things in his life were potentially detrimental to us having a relationship, especially when I knew nothing about them. I understood he had to go away for work some times. But why? And where? I understood that sometimes he got calls late at night. But why? 

Why? Why? Why?

Harry loosened his hold on me, his hands reaching around to my shoulders, leaning me forward slightly to rub the spots just below my shoulder blades. His hands were heavenly, but of course, I learned that last night. And this morning. Twice.

“I felt you tensing up,” he admitted, turning his attention to the crook of my neck, leaving long strokes of his fingers deep into the tight muscles. “Stop overthinking whatever it is you’re overthinking.”

I giggled at his observation. Despite all his secrets, I seemed to have none when it came to Harry. I may not tell him everything Im thinking, but apparently I didn’t have to.

I felt him chuckle behind me, leaning forward to kiss the base of my neck, his hands sliding down my arms and pulling me back against him. Once I was settled back in his embrace, his hands continued their wander across my wet body. His hands slid across my chest, the combination of the hot water and his warm hands on my skin heavenly. He fingers encircled my breasts, gently paying them some attention, a mixture of pinches and strokes and felt amazing. I was thankful that my head was against his chest already as his right hand slid lower, across my stomach, towards my center.

I immediately knew his goal, and subtly closed my legs to him, crossing them over in the water. His hand stilled, and I almost laughed. I knew he wouldn’t like my denial of him, but we both knew I was just playing. There was nothing I would deny him at this point. 

After a brief pause to assess the situation, Harrys hand reached down determinedly, grasping my top leg, and pushing it aside roughly. I almost laughed at his persistence, but was cut off quickly once he cupped me with his large hand. He applied pressure to my middle, almost enough to push me against him further, before slipping a long, thick finger inside me without warning. 

I gasped, shocked, and I felt myself clench against him.

My reaction seemed to be what he liked, as he dipped his head to my ear, and whispered one word that almost made me come right in the bath water.

“Mine.”

The moan that fell from my lips was involuntary. 

Harry slid his finger in and out in a deliciously slow motion, his thumb finding my clit and making circles so firmly my head was spinning. He slipped a second finger inside me, causing me to tighten around him again at the pressure.

He hissed between his teeth. “I love how your body responds to me,” he cooed in my ear. “You fucking tighten around my hand like its my cock, babe.”

It fogged my brain how quickly he could go from snuggling in a romantic bath to whispering filthy things in my ear, and just how much I loved it.

Within minutes he had me a writhing mess in the bath. I had one hand on the edge of the tub, the other crossed over the arm he had across my chest, holding me tightly to him. His hand worked me over, curling forward and hitting that spot that I didn’t know existed until I met this man. The sounds falling from me sounded like they belonged to someone else, but I couldn’t stop them even if I tried.

I felt my stomach tightening, my legs shaking, and knew I wasn’t far off. 

Suddenly, a shrill ring echoed in the bathroom.

Harry groaned, but made no attempt to answer the annoying phone ringing in his pants pocket. He continued his assault on me, quickening the pace of his hand to bring me to my ending.

“Come on, love,” he said, kissing me just below my ear. “I know you’re close.”

“Ugh,” I groaned, half irritated at the ringing in the bathroom, and half over the edge thanks to Harrys magical hand. 

Reaching down a little further, Harry slipped his fingers in as deep as they could possibly go. Deeper than I thought possible, in fact, and curled them forward.

Immediately, I exploded around him, practically screaming as my legs tensed and I dug my nails into his arm. Harry continued his actions through my orgasm, bringing another quickly in its wake, before slowing down and slipping his hand from me. 

I laid limply against him, panting, breathless, my head spinning, as he kissed the side of my head several times, holding me tight. We realized then that the phone as stopped ringing. Just as I was about to mention that fact, it started again, however.

“Fucking Jesus,” Harry cursed, reaching out of the tub and picking up his pants from the floor. He wiped the bath water from his hand in his clothing before pulling the phone from his pocket and frowning at the screen.

I wondered if he always frowned at his phone anytime anyone called.

I couldn’t stop myself from glancing over and seeing the name on the screen.

Zayn.

“This better be good,” Harry said into the phone, his free arm tightening across me. 

“Okay. Yeah, it should be. No, no, that’s not how I wanted it. Right now? Honestly, Z, cant you….ugh, yeah I know. Okay, okay. I will be there in a bit.”

Harry threw his phone onto the floor, it landing with a soft thunk as it hit his discarded shirt.

“Let me guess,” I said, tilting my head up to look at him. “Work?”

Harry frowned at me, sighing deeply before nodding. “Im sorry, baby. Believe me, I would rather be here fucking you in the bath.”

If it hadnt been for the after glow of my two orgasms, I may have been more upset with him for leaving me. Instead, I leaned forward, standing from the bath and stepping out onto the mat. Harry followed closely behind me, my eyes falling to his semi hard on as he stood. I was tempted to drop to my knees and make him stay with me by taking him in my mouth, but I didn’t. Instead I handed him a towel, and we both began to dry off.

Once I was dry, I turned to leave the bathroom in search of clean clothes, when Harry reached out and grabbed my hand, stopping me. His eyes racked my body, before reaching my eyes. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He said quietly. 

I felt myself blush, not comfortable with compliments. 

Harry shook his head at himself, as if not fully sure why he was actually leaving me, as he pulled on his underwear and reached for his shirt. He followed me into my bedroom in search of his jeans that he had worn over the night before while I pulled on leggings and a jumper after my bra and underwear. 

Harry watched me dress, an odd look on his face before finally speaking.

“Come with me?” he asked, tilting his head. 

I froze half way through pulling my hair up onto a knot. He was asking me to come with him to deal with work issues? Surely I was wrong.

“What?” I asked stupidly.

“Come with me,” he repeated, stepping up closer to me. “It shouldn’t take long. I just have to go to Zayns apartment for a minute. Then maybe you could come back to mine? We could have dinner, either in or out, whatever you want,” he teased, knowing I would protest at yet another offer of a dinner out. “And maybe you could stay the night.”

My head was spinning as he spoke. Of course I wanted to go with him hoping to decipher some of the million questions I had for him about his work. The fact that this work issue meant going to Zayns apartment was more confusing than enlightening, but I assumed answers would be apparent once we got there.

And of course the thought of spending the night with Harry again was appealing. I felt myself becoming addicted to his presence, wanting to be around him all the time. But at the same time, I felt wary, like I didn’t want to get too wrapped up in him incase it blew up in my face. All my concerns were still simmering under the surface, and I couldn’t ignore the feeling that at some point, this happy little bubble we were in may burst.

“What do you say?” Harry asked, bringing my attention back to him and away from my racing thoughts.

I knew my answer the moment he had asked. 

“Just let me pack a few things, first.”


	27. Chapter 27

I scurried around my apartment, gathering whatever items I thought I would need for a night at Harrys. I was giddy at the thought of spending another night with him, and even more so because we would be staying at his place. In my mind, the fact he wanted me there, in his space, made me happy. 

God I was pathetic.

I grabbed a small duffle, the one I usually used as a carry on when flying, and tossed in my makeup case with toothbrush and items, as well as a change of casual clothes, and a set of workout clothes just incase I got called in to work the next day. Mondays were my day off, but I had found myself being called in to cover more and more frequently. It was good, obviously, because I loved my job and I could certainly use the money. But I found myself hoping I wouldn’t be called in tomorrow for the sole purpose of being able to spend more time with Harry.

While I packed, Harry was in the living room ‘making a call’. I left him to it, deciding not to take everything he did in private to be a ‘secret’. Lord knew I would want privacy from him from time to time. 

Once I was packed, including a little something I planned on showing him later that night, I joined him in the living room to find him sprawled across my couch, his socked feet up on my coffee table.

“Excuse me,” I scolded, placing my bag at the door. “Get your feet off my table.”

Harry smirked at me, tilting his head back to look over his shoulder at me as I stood slightly behind the couch. “Baby, I plan on having a lot worse done on this coffee table in the future. Don’t you be worrying about my feet.”

I snorted. Seriously, did he think of nothing but sex?

I sat beside him, turning to him as he slung an arm over my shoulders. “Ready to go?”

“I am,” he admitted, checking his watch. “Just waiting for the car, babe.”

So we were taking ‘the car’. I smiled as Harry continued speaking. 

“Zayn lives not far from here, but Im across town, so its just easier to take the car around rather than the tube.” He explained.

I couldn’t stop myself from snickering, to which he gave me a quizzical look.

“What?” he said, his accent elongating the word deliciously.

“Im sorry, but for some reason I cant picture you taking the tube.” I admitted with a laugh.

Harry made a face of mock offence. “You think Im too snotty for the tube?”

“No, not snotty. Just…posh?”

Harry laughed loudly, throwing his head back. “Aubrey, I have rips in the knees of almost all my jeans, and you’re calling me posh?”

I looked down at his jeans to see that there were, in fact, rips in the knees. I laughed along with him, shaking my head. “Okay, fine. You’re not posh. You’re actually quite messy, to be honest.”

Harry snorted, before grabbing my arms and pulling me down onto the couch under him. He starting ticking my sides, burying his face in my neck and blowing raspberries on my skin.

“HARRY STOP!” I yelled, gasping for air as I laughed. “Get off me you dick!”

Harry lifted his head, still pinning me down. “Wow…never thought I would hear you say that.”

I rolled my eyes at him just before he dipped his head back down and started blowing on my skin again. I struggled and laughed against him, until thankfully, his phone buzzed. I honestly thought I would never be so thankful to have that fucking phone ring in my life. Harry blew one more hard raspberry on my neck before releasing me and sitting up to pluck his phone from the table. He glanced at the screen, before slipping it into his pocket.

“Car is here,” he said, standing swiftly off the couch before reaching down to help me up. Once standing, I slapped his arm hard, cussing him out. He merely laughed, before picking my bag up from the floor by the door while I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my purse and keys.

 

*** 

 

Throughout the short car ride to Zayns apartment, Harry kept in constant physical contact with me. His arm over my shoulders or his hand on my leg, or his lips on mine. At no point during the twenty minute drive were we not touching in some way. Even when Harry was on the phone, making yet another cryptic business call full of ‘yeahs’ and ‘okays’ and ‘uhuhs’, he was touching me.

Reimer greeting me with a smile and a nod, which I returned, before sliding into the car and across the seat to allow Harry inside. Once situated, the car pulled smoothly from the curb and out into traffic. Harry didn’t give Reimer directions, so I assumed he knew exactly where we were going.

We pulled up in front of a tall, modest building of brown brick. It looked a bit like my apartment, and for some reason, I expected Zayn to live in a more upscale building, if he did in fact work for Harry. Yes, Harry lived in his apartment because it belonged to his dad, but more than once I got the feeling that the ‘little business’ Harry operated wasn’t as little as he would want me to believe.

“We should be back down in about twenty.” Harry called forward to Reimer, who nodded in response as Harry opened the door himself and climbed out. I quickly followed, accepting his hand and exiting the car. Harry kept hold of me as we entered the building and headed towards the stair well. 

The lobby was a mixture of brown tones, very plain, very old looking. Not unkept by any means, but still very simple. I followed Harry up to the third floor, and out into a dimly lit hallway, with unfortunate 70’s looking carpeting. The walls were bare of any décor, unlike at Harrys building, all the apartment doors a dark, solid brown.

Harry lead me down the hall and stopped outside apartment 327, wasting no time before knocking on the door. I heard a faint voice call out, and a few seconds later Zayn appeared at the door.

He had on black skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt over a white tank top. His dark hair was pulled back in what looked like a headband, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“Hey,” he greeted Harry with a nod before turning his eyes to me and smiling wickedly. He pulled the cigarette from his perfect lips. “Well, hello again.”

I couldn’t stop the schoolgirl giggle from bubbling up, and immediately wanted to smack myself. “Hi Zayn.”

“Come on in,” Zayn offered, stepping back and gesturing for us to enter. Harry pulled me by the hand in his wake as we stepped inside and Zayn closed the door.

To say I was a little taken aback by Zayns apartment would be an understatement. The pale walls were littered with graffiti, paper forms hung with masking tape, and some directly on the wall itself. Cans of spray paint scattered along the walls, with masks and drop clothes mixed around them. The small kitchen to my left had a sink full of dirty dishes spilling out onto the counter tops, the fridge door covered with various pictures. The living room was small, with an old wooden coffee table, and plush black leather couch that had at least one ass dent in it. I could see an open door at the end of the wall with an unmade bed, which I took to be his bedroom.

But the state of the apartment wasn’t the biggest shock. What was, was the amount of computer equipment in the small space. A massive screen TV hung on the wall in the living room, with a desktop on coffee table and two laptops, one on the floor, one on a black leather chair that sat cornered to the couch. Each was wired to the TV, with the screen showing a confusing layout of websites windows, listings and images. There was at least three massive hard drives, and two external storage drives on various surfaces, or even the floor, throughout the living area.

There were papers everywhere, as well. Thick manuals, various folders, scattered loose pages. The kitchen counter, the tables, the chairs. There were papers and folders everywhere that there wasn’t a computer. Although, there were several folders perched upon one of the hard drives in the corner.

There was a smell that was distinctly a mixture of cigarettes, weed, and cologne. 

I turned to Harry, trying to keep my face impassive, but I knew I was probably failing. I had an incredibly expressive face, and always had difficulty keeping an impassive expression. Harry didn’t meet my eyes, merely looking at the TV screen, then turning to Zayn.

“So whats the issue?” he asked, apparently even forgetting I was standing there.

Zayn cast me a quick glance, as if considering what to say in my presence, before turning back to Harry.

“Theres a glitch in the new interface,” he started, stepping up to the open laptop on the coffee table, popping the smoldering cigarette back in his mouth. “I got the site back up and running last night, but the app isn’t working the way it should. There is some issue with the connection between the main site and the app.”

Harry listened with interest, his hand still on mine. I stood awkwardly, silently, wondering just how much of this I should hear, considering how private he was. But honestly, it didn’t really matter, as I understood none of it.

Zayns hands were flying across the laptop, typing fanatically, the screens on the TV flashing between each other, opening and closing too quickly for me to register exactly what any of them said.

Finally Harry released my hand, slipping off his jacket and sitting down next to Zayn. He had to slide some papers to the side to be able to sit, but his eyes glued to the laptop, seemingly unfazed by the mess around him.

I stood awkwardly for several minutes as the two discussed hard drives, and transmission speeds and the like. None of which I understood. 

Finally Zayn looked up, noticing I was still standing with my coat on.

“Im sorry, love,” he said, standing up. “Here, give me your coat. Have a seat.” 

Zayn quickly cleared off the chair for me, throwing the papers onto the floor with the rest, before taking my coat after I had slipped it off. He folded it neatly and placed it over the arm rest of the couch.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he offered, smiling. 

God he was gorgeous. So much so that I could completely ignore the surroundings that looked like a bomb had gone off in his apartment. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to show a scattering of tattoos covering almost every inch of his skin, and I wondering what they all meant, before catching myself staring and answering him.

“No, thank you, Im good.”

Zayn nodded, before sitting back down and returning his attention to the computer. I noticed Harry watching me, his eyes cautious. I couldn’t tell if it was because he just then realized how much I was being exposed to of his little business, or if he had caught me shamelessly ogling Zayn.

“You didn’t offer me a drink, asshole,” Harry said, turning to give Zayn a playful glare.

“Shes a guest,” Zayn replied, never looking away from the screen. “You can get a drink your fucking self.”

Harry laughed, before watching the screen as Zayn typed away.

I tried for a while to keep up with what they were talking about, watching the TV screen as random codes and numbers filtered down, but quickly gave up. I had hope that this visit would give me insight into Harrys business, but unfortunately, all it did was confuse me and give me a headache.

Zayn clearly worked for him, and it was clearly computer based. Maybe he ran an internet company? They were talking about websites and apps and download speeds. So, maybe?

My mind drifted off over the possibilities of Harrys business dealings, before his voice gained my attention.

“Ready to go, love?”

I looked up to see him standing, looking at me with a curious smirk. Zayn had long finished the cigarette he had with when arrived, and was currently lighting another.

“Yeah,” I said weakly, standing to come to his side just as Zayn stood to walk us out.

“I think this should work,” he said to Harry, handing me my jacket. “If I have anymore issues, I will let you know.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, pulling on his own coat. I couldn’t remember when he had taken it off. “But not tonight, okay. If there are any issues, call Liam. Im MIA until tomorrow.”

Zayns eyes flickered to me, before he smirked at Harry knowingly. I felt my face blaze with embarrassment, my eyes falling to the floor as Harry took my hand.

“No problem, mate.” Zayn answered with a smirk. Turning to me, he offered me yet another swoon worthy grin. “Always a pleasure, love.”

I smiled in response, too embarrassed to do much else. Harry opening the door, leading me out into the hall and back down to the car. We slipped inside, Harry calling forward to Reimer to tell him to head home, before pulling me to his side.

“Sorry about that,” he said, kissing the side of my head. “Hope you weren’t too bored.”

No," I said. After a long silence, I turned to him. "So what is Zayn? Your IT guy?" 

"Sort of," Harry said, his voice tight. "Hes just a computer genius. I know he doenst look like it, but the kid is incredible." 

I nodded, silently. 

"So it wasnt too bad, having to sit around there?" 

“No, it was fine.” I lied. “I didn’t understand a thing, though.”

Harry smirked, but didn’t say anything in response.

But I had no doubt he was thankful I understood none of what I had seen.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the crazy amount of spelling mistakes in these chapters. I honestly dont read them over after writing them lol. gonna have to get my friend to be my editor and go over it all lol  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

I spent the next twenty four hours with Harry at his apartment, wrapped around each other in some form. 

We arrived to his place just before five that evening. Even though I had been there before, the opulence of his home still shocked me. He was such an enigma to me. The rich, secretive man, running around the city running his ‘small business’, with rips in his jeans and a crystal chandelier. 

Once we arrived at his apartment, Harry lead me into his room to leave my things. The room fit the rest of the apartment perfectly, yet still had touches of Harry. The floor to ceiling windows provided an amazing view of the city as the sun went down, casting orange light into the room. The king sized bed was neatly made, but with clothes scattered across the top. Mostly black jeans, I noted. He had two dressers, one with various items littering the top such as cologne, pens, change, and even a transit pass. The other was smaller, with more than one drawer open, some items spilling out.

Harry walked over to the smaller dresser, pulling open a large top drawer before turning to me.

“You can leave your stuff in here,” he said, smiling at me.

“That’s okay, its fine in my bag. Its just one night.” I laughed as I looked around his room.

Harry was quiet for a moment, rocking on his heels. I looked over to him when he didn’t respond to find him looking nervous.

Finally he spoke up.

“I thought maybe you could keep a few things here,” he said, his eyes darting to the floor the moment he finished. “You know, if you want.”

He wanted me to keep things here? Really? We had only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. Surely this fast pace wasn’t the norm for most guys, right?

When I didn’t respond, Harry quickly started speaking again.

“I mean, its okay if you’re not ready to. I just thought maybe it would be easier if you stayed over once in a while if you had a change of clothes here. Or whatever. Its okay if you don’t want to.”

He was rambling, and it was completely adorable. To ease his nerves, I walked up and wrapped my arms around his middle.

“Harry, relax,” I laughed. “I can leave a few things here, its fine.”

His face immediately relaxed, a grin spreading across his lips. He leaned down and kissed the end of my nose, stepping aside to let me put my few items into the large drawer. Once finished, I set my now empty bag in the corner, and follow him out into the living room.

We spent the next hour playing video games, of all things. I had never been a big fan of video games, but Harry caught me eyeing his gaming system, and challenged me to a match on FIFA. I was absolutely horrible, kicking other players more than the ball. Harry found this hysterical, and by the end of our second match, offered to make the game more interesting.

“Care to play strip FIFA, love?” he teased with a nudge of his elbow.

“No, you little perv. Im keeping my clothes on.”

“For now,” Harry muttered with a wink as he turned back to the TV.

Shortly after six we agreed we were both hungry. After the debate of going out vs cooking at home, we found a middle ground and ordered a pizza. This time, I demanded that I pay, to which Harry looked mutinous, but after a little coaxing and kissing from me, he agreed reluctantly.

The rest of the evening was spent curled up under a blanket watching movies, talking, and eating the rest of the pizza shortly after midnight. I fell asleep curled up on the couch, my head in his lap as he stroked my hair, the movie completely forgotten. I vaguely remembered him carrying me to bed, but honestly couldn’t remember him actually laying me down.

I woke the next morning to a dull light sneaking in under thick black out curtains over Harrys window. Again, he was laying half on top of me, his arms wrapped around me like a vice. He was still fast asleep, his breathing even, his face right beside mine with his legs tangled with my own. He turned to glance at the clock on his nightstand, seeing it was shortly after nine in the morning. Turning back to look at Harry, I couldn’t stop my grin.

He looked so peaceful while sleeping. No cocky comments or sexual innuendos, no secrets or business. Just peaceful.

He woke up shortly before ten, and I was glad. I had had to pee since waking up, but didn’t want to disturb him.

We lounged around his apartment while he made breakfast, eggs benedict which he said he had been practicing since our cooking date from the Martha Stewert cookbook. It was just a nice, relaxing, calm morning, until shortly after noon his phone rang. 

It was Liam, apparently, and Harry had to go ‘deal with something’. He said I was welcome to stay, although he didn’t know how long he would be. I felt uncomfortable staying in his apartment without him, so told him to go on ahead without me, and I would just talk to him later.

Again, he demanded I take the car home, while he took a cab. I was sure Reimer was going to think I was freeloading, but when I mentioned as much to Harry, he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing errands I had been neglecting. I did groceries, caught up on my emails, Facebook and Twitter. I planned out my next class routines, as they would need to be changed in about a months time. I figured I had a lazy day to myself, I may as well get ahead of the game.

By dinner time, I gave Lily a call, catching her up on the events of my life. She was beyond ecstatic at the developments with Harry, prying every little detail of every little moment from me. We were on the phone for over an hour until she was force to return to work, her lunch break over. She made me promise to fill her in on any other developments, in complete, agonizing detail.

After a quick dinner, I contemplated texting Harry, but figured I would wait a little longer. I didn’t want to bother him if he was still working, and, if I was being honest, didn’t want to seem to clingy. We had spent the last few days together, maybe this little time apart was a good thing.

I curled up to watch a little TV, falling asleep on the couch before the end of the first sitcom. I didn’t wake again until almost midnight. Glancing at my phone, I found no texts or calls from Harry. Part of me was a little hurt, but then again, I hadnt texted or called him either.

I went to bed feeling groggy and anxious, but thankfully, fell asleep again quickly.

Tuesday passed in a blur of waking late, and teaching through most of the day. I usually taught two classes on Tuesdays, but as usually, got conned into teaching two more. I was a little nervous around Sharon, since I hadnt seen or spoken to her since the incident with Harry and Reema, but she was her usual, happy self and in no way made any reference to the issue. I was thankful for that fact more than she could realize.

I returned home exhausted, sore, and starving. And annoyed. Very, very annoyed.

I had hardly heard from Harry all day. I sent him a text after my first class, just saying I hoped he was having a good day. He texted back an hour later saying he was really busy, but would talk to me later.

That was the only communication between the two of us all day.

I stripped down for a hot shower, the steaming water soothing my sore muscles until I remembered the events that took place last time I had been in this tub. Now, not only was a tense again, I was turned on.

Fucking asshole.

I pulled on sweats, twisting my hair in a knot. I had just opened the fridge, staring inside blankly, hoping something appetizing would appear in front of me when there was a knock on my door.

I opened it to find Louis smiling back at me, a big bag of Chinese food in his hands.

“Care to share?” he said, using his free hand to waft the delicious smell in my direction. “I picked it up on my way home but fucking Lottie is out with friends. I can eat a lot, but not this much.”

I grabbed Louis by the arm and drug him into my apartment.

“You are seriously the most incredible man I have ever met,” I said as he laughed at my enthusiasm and set the bag on my kitchen counter. 

“You’re stating the obvious, love,” he teased, helping me pull out the plates and grab drinks.

We spent the rest of the night sitting on my floor catching up on each others lives, for the most part. I left out the part about Harry spending the night, or me staying with him. I did tell him that we were still ‘hanging out’ and ‘seeing how it goes’, to which he frowned, but offered no further disparaging comments towards Harry.

“Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?” he asked, cracking open his fortune cookie.

“I teach in the afternoon, but other than that, nothing that I know of.” I said honestly, although I couldn’t help the twinge of hope that Harry would call and make plans. God, I hated myself.

“Want to go to a Halloween party with me and Eleanor?”

I snorted. “And be the third wheel?”

“No!” he argued quickly. “Lottie is coming, and a bunch of other people. It’s a fundraiser thing for El’s school. They do it every year. It’s ten quid for the cover, but the money goes to the childrens hospital across town.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” I said, picking up my fortune cookie and turning it back and forth in my hand.

“Yeah, it’s a little boring, but everyone goes all out dressing up, which can be fun.” Louis popped a piece of cookie in his mouth as he read his fortune. He snorted, almost choking on the cookie. “’Don’t underestimate the determination of a rival.’ Well, isn’t that cheery.”

I laughed, although I couldn’t help my thoughts from flickering to Harry. I opened mine quickly, to move the topic along. 

“Trust your instincts, they’re there for a reason.” I said frowning.

Louis laughed, stealing my cookie to pop in his mouth. “Well, the Chinese are rather morbid tonight, aren’t they.”

I shook my head at him, tossing the small slip of paper onto the table.

“So, what do you say?” Louis asked, stretching his legs out. “You in for tomorrow?”

I noticed that he hadnt said anything about being able to bring Harry, although I wasn’t surprised. I wouldn’t expect him to endure that, nor Harry. I wanted them to get along, but knew, if I was to try and get them to work out their differences, I would first need to know what they were based on. 

Halloween was the night after next, so even if I went out with Louis tomorrow, there was still the possibility of spending the actual night with Harry. And really, Harry had yet to even talk to me today beyond his short response that afternoon. In all reality, there was no good reason not to have a fun night out with my friends. Plus, I had been wanting to meet El for a while.

“Sure, Im in.”


	29. Chapter 29

I stared at myself in the full length mirror, scrutinizing every facet of my reflection. I frowned deeper than I already was, and adjusted my top for the millionth time. Again, I let my eyes rake down my body and back up again. 

How the fuck had I gotten myself in to this?

Since agreeing to take part in the Halloween festivities with Louis, that meant I had to get a costume. I was horrible at costumes. I had no creativity in any way, and couldn’t even remember the last time I even attended a Halloween party. I mentioned this to Louis after agreeing to go, and he said not to worry, that Lottie would help me out.

Looking at myself in the mirror of her bedroom, I realized I was going to have to kill my new friend Louis.

This morning I woke early to find Lottie knocking at my door, practically jumping at me and dragging me out to go looking for a costume. I barely had a chance to brush my teeth and change out of my pajamas, before she had me out the door.

A short tube ride later, we were browsing through racks of various costumes, thick makeup, wigs and boas in one of the biggest party stores I had ever seen. Despite the fact it was two days before Halloween, the store was still surprisingly busy. I guess I wasn’t the only person who hadnt yet decided on a costume.

I repeatedly told her I didn’t know what I wanted to dress up as, but nothing too slutty. She would just laugh and say ‘trust me’, pulling me through the store, trying to find something for me to wear. She had already decided on going as a cop. I had a feeling she wouldn’t be wearing the typical police attire. 

She showed me a few outfits, all of them having very little material to them. Why were the only costumes for women all slutty? I didn’t expect to wear a onesie, but I didn’t want my ass hanging out either.

“So you have no idea what you want to be?” Lottie asked me for the fifth time as I rejected yet another scrap of fabric she offered as a costume. 

“None at all,” I told her. “I don’t usually go to Halloween parties. Im happy sitting at home watching horror movies and handing out candy.” 

Lottie laughed at me, pushing hangers aside as she searched. “You can do that tomorrow. Tonight, you need to look hot.”

We spent over an hour and a half at the damn party store, before Lottie sighed dramatically.

“Okay, so you have vetoed pretty much everything Ive shown you,” she huffed, hands on her hips. “What would you be comfortable in? And if you say yoga clothes, so help me God, I will smack you.”

I smirked at her, finding it humorous someone so little could be so feisty. She was definitely Louis sister.

“I don’t know.” I answered, turning to check out a rack of corsets. They were actually quite pretty, the smooth satin crossed with lace and ribbon. I picked up a black one with straps, looking it over.

“Oh, I like that.” Lottie said, coming up to check out my find.

“It is pretty, isn’t it. Too bad I don’t have anywhere to wear it.” I laughed, moving to put the corset back on the rack.

Lottie snatched it from my hands, a wicked look in her eyes. “Oh yes you do! Tonight!”

“Lottie, how the hell is a corset a costume?”

Her smile only widened. “Just leave it to me.”

Lottie had assured me almost hourly after making me buy the corset, all through our lunch out, during the tube ride home, and even via text message once we had parted ways in the early afternoon that she knew just want to do.

I had to teach an early afternoon class at the studio, so was a little rushed after getting back from shopping and lunch with Lottie. The class went by in a blur, and I found myself a little distracted, my mind thinking about the party that night, and the fact that, yet again, Harry had yet to contact me all day. 

I had decided I wasn’t going to text him. If he was going to pull the same shit as before and drop off the face of the earth with no warning, especially after the weekend we had together, well then fuck him. I would be damned if I was going to sit around waiting for him to decide I was worthy of his time.

I made it back to my apartment just before five, and had barely gotten in my door before Lottie was knocking, ordering me in the shower and to report to her and Louis’ place for my ‘Halloween makeover’.

Which brings us to my current predicament, and reflection.

The costume Lottie had decided for me was supposed to be simple. A black cat. Logical, given it was Halloween. And I figured that I could handle something fairly basic. I didn’t realize that no costume or outing would ever be simple with Lottie Tomlinson involved.

I was strapped in to the tight, black corset, the fit causing my boobs to be pushed up to my chin. Or at least that was how it felt. She had paired the top with black leggings that had a subtle shine to them, and knee night stiletto black boots. She had spent over an hour on my makeup, refusing to let me see until she was done. My skin was smooth, appearing flawless thanks to the foundation and concealer she had chosen. My cheekbones were more defined, my brows expertly arches. My lips were a pale nude color with a shimmering lip gloss over top. All quite simple, until you got to my eyes. My eyes were rimmed with dark shadow, a combination of blacks and grays and silvers, blended perfectly from black at my lash line to the silver at the outer edge. A thick, black line was drawn above my lashes and outward in a Cleopatra design, my lashes thick and full thanks to some amazing mascara Lottie said she found in a pharmacy of all places. My dark hair was curled in loose waves down my back, the front pulled back with the help of a black headband featuring cat ears. 

I looked like me, but didn’t look like me. The outfit hugged my curves, but made them appear more enhanced. My face resembled mine, but a much more dramatic, contoured version. 

I had to hand it to her, the girl was good.

Now if only I could walk in these fucking boots and not break my ankle, we could be good to go.

After giving myself one last look in the mirror of Lotties room, I sighed deeply before joining her and Louis in the living room.

Lottie was dressed, as I suspected, in a tight blue police outfit, with short shorts and a cap. Her makeup was a little more subtle than mine, but only marginally. Her lips were a bright red, her eyes rimmed with dark blue shadow. She looked amazing, although as my eyes fell to Lou, I could tell he wasn’t too impressed with her outfit. The look on his face almost make me laugh. Until I saw his costume.

He was standing in the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hands, scowling at his sister. For a costume, he wore what looked like a large rectangle on his front and back, narrow along his sides. The front looked like the screen of an iPhone, with writing across it.

“Um, Lou?” I said, bringing their attention to the fact I was in the room. “What the hell are you supposed to be.”

Louis’ eyes broke away from his sister to look at me. They widened for a moment, taking in my outfit, before answering with a proud smile. 

“Im autocorrect fails.” He explained, stepping out of the kitchen to show off his costume. Once I got a better look, I almost died laughing. The front ‘screen’ had what was supposed to be a text message conversation, filled with autocorrect fails such as ‘come here for a sex’ (instead of sec) and ‘will you go to porn with me’ (instead of prom). 

“How did you even come up with that?” I asked, gently dabbing the tear in my eye carefully so I didn’t ruin my makeup.

“What can I say? Im just bloody brilliant.” He said smugly before setting his cup in the sink. “You ready to go?”

“Read as I’ll ever be.”

 

*** 

 

The music in the sorority house was deafening. I was never one to really attend too many parties like this, and now I remembered why. You couldn’t even talk to people.

The room was filled with various party goers, in various costumes or states of undress, considering how very little there was to the majority of the outfits. We arrived over two hours ago, red cups with alcohol handed to us the moment we went inside after paying our cover. Louis lead Lottie and I over to a tall, slender, beautiful girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, dressed like what I assumed was Little Bo Peep. 

Louis hugged the girl, kissing her gently before turning back to me. 

“El, this is Aubrey, my new neighbor. Aubs, this is my girlfriend Eleanor.”

“Its so nice to finally meet you,” she said, reaching out to hug me before holding me at arms length. “Wow, love your outfit. Let me guess, Lottie got a hold of you?”

I laughed immediately, nodding, while Lottie rolled her eyes with a smirk.

We spent the first hour chatting, getting to know each other, and being introduced around. I immediately loved Eleanor, partly because she was just too nice not to like, but mostly because of how Louis looked at her. You could tell just how much they cared for each other, and while it make me happy to see my friend this way, it made me a little jealous, considering my whole issue with Harry.

I decided to send him a quick text, breaking my pact with myself. Excusing myself from our little group, I stepped away into the kitchen, pulling my phone from my pocket. 

Me: ‘what are you up to? Haven’t heard from you in a while.’

I waited for a while, trying to appear casual, sipping my beer as my eyes wandered across the various costumes. Some were pretty good, others not so much. One guy was dressed like a stop light. One girl as a turtle. The best one so far was the couple dressed as Papa Smurf and Smurfette. I had no doubt the girl would be washing blue paint out of her bits for a month.

Finally my phone buzzed, my stomach tensing immediately.

Harry: ‘sorry baby, working late. Been crazy. Miss you.’

I frowned at my phone, staring at the message, reading it over a second time, then a third. Glancing at the time on the top of my phone screen, I saw it was after ten thirty at night. He had proven in the past that sometimes he worked late, or was even called away at shockingly late hours. But for some reason, his message didn’t sit right with me. 

Deciding to ignore it and not let Harry and his drama ruin my night, I slipped my phone back in my pocket and returned to my friends. Stepping up to Louis’ side, I noticed a familiar face with him.

“Hey! I know you!” the guy said, flashing me a beautiful smile. He was dressed as a soccer player, his blonde hair quiffed up in the front just as the last time I had seen him.

“Niall, right?” I said, offering him a smile.

Niall smacked Louis on the arm with a grin. “See, man, I told you women never forget my name.”

Louis laughed, rolling his eyes. “Sure, Nialler, but not usually for the reasons you like to think.”

Louis turned to me then, his eyebrows furrowing. “How do you know each other?” he asked, passing his hand back and forth between Niall and I.

Niall was quick to speak up, grinning at me. “She came in to the bar a while back.”

Louis nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

“So you coming?” Niall said, turning back to Louis. “This uni shit is old.”

“Where are you going?” I asked Louis, concerned. He was my ride.

Again, Niall answered. “Come to the bar. We’re having a little Halloween thing there tonight. Not a party necessarily, just free drinks for the best costume. Good way to get people hammered.”

Louis shook his head at Niall, before looking over to Eleanor. “You wanna go?”

“Sure,” she agreed, putting her drink on the table. “We would have to take Lottie home, though. Shes not old enough.”

Niall laughed his maniacal laugh that I remembered, and I couldn’t stop my grin at the sound. “Don’t worry about it, El. Its not like shes going to get in trouble.”

Louis frowned, glaring at Niall, before putting his drink on the table beside El’s. “Let me find her.”

Within minutes we were all piled in to Louis’ car, heading towards the bar. Niall had gone ahead in his car, saying he would meet us there.

Huddled in the back seat with Lottie, I pulled my coat tighter around myself. As warm as it was in the house thanks to all the bodies present, it was still freezing outside. Even in the short walk to the car, I felt chilled through.

Pulling into the small parking lot behind the bar, I realized Niall was right. The lot was packed, with the streets lined with cars. Considering it was a Wednesday night, I found this surprising. Maybe more people were in to Halloween than I expected.

We clammered out of the car and onto the street, me teetering a little more than I was originally in these damn heels thanks to the couple of drinks I had had at the house. Louis had only had one, and promised no more, since he was the driver for the night. We rushed along the street, and ushered quickly into the bar. The warmth inside caused me to sigh in relief. I did _not_ like the cold.

Slipping my jacket off, I immediately saw Niall coming up to us, taking our coats with the promise to leave them behind the bar and out of reach. It was better than having to drag them around with us, or risk leaving them on the back of a chair.

In exchange for our coats, Niall handed us each a beer. He went to hand one to Lottie, but the death glare Louis gave him cut him off mid reach. He spun around slowly, his arm still extended in passing the beer, to turn and walk away to set it on the bar. The action caused me to laugh at him before turning to Louis. 

“So, how do you know Niall?” I asked.

“We went to school together,” he said, shaking his head at him. “Honestly, hes a good guy. Just a bit of a tool sometimes.”

We ventured further into the bar, which was packed with costume clad people. These costumes were a little more creative, a little less slutty. Considering we left a university party to come to a bar, the costume choices accurately reflected the difference. 

Niall rejoined us, his ever present happy smile on his face, waving us to follow him towards the back. 

“Come on, the best people are back here.” He laughed at his own joke, leading us towards the pool tables.

Once closer to the back, I looked beyond Niall to the crowd around the tables. I immediately recognized Zayn, probably because he wasn’t even wearing a costume. His black long sleeve shirt was pushed over his elbows, a black tank underneath, with black jeans. Always black. Beside him was a guy I didn’t recognize, but beside that was who I was almost certain was Liam. I couldn’t be completely sure, since he had to makeup to look like the Joker from the Batman movies, a stringing greenish wig on his head. The makeup was quite good though. Beside him was a stunning girl, dressed as Angelina Jolies Maleficent, complete with the horns. 

Zayn looked up then, noticing me. He smiled, giving me a wave, gesturing for us to join him. His eyes darted to my left, his smile dropping for a moment, his face tensing the moment he noticed Louis beside me. I couldn’t understand his reaction until I followed where Zayns eyes lead next.

Following his gaze, I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Lottie to bump into the back of me. My mouth fell open, my stomach clenching. Louis noticed me stop, turning to me in concern.

“Whats wrong?”

I couldn’t answer him. I couldn’t even hear the sounds in the bar anymore. Everything went quiet, and everyone seemed to disappear, bar one person. Well, two.

Sitting on a bar stool, a girl with long, black hair, and a skin tight black dress that was so short if she bent over I would be able to see her breakfast perched standing between his legs, was Harry. He had one had on the edge of a table at his side, the other hand on her arm. He was laughing at something she said, his lips pulled back in his beautiful grin.

He had on his usual black jeans, but this time with a white tshirt and black leather jacket. His hair was slicked back in a style I recognized. He was dressed as John Travola in Greese.

I stared at him for I don’t even know how long, shocked, confused, and hurt.

I had texted him less than thirty minutes ago. He had said he was working late. He said he was busy, and that work had been crazy. When all along, he was here, in a bar, dressed up for Halloween, with another girl all over him.

Suddenly all the noises, all the people, and all the sensations of the bar flooded back to me with a jolt, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

“Aubrey?” Louis repeated, taking my arm.

“I have to go,” I said, my eyes still on Harry. “ Please, Louis, can we go?”

Louis’ eyes narrowed, confused, before following my eye line. His eyes found Harry, the girl now with her hand on his chest, leaning in towards him to whisper in his ear. When he turned back towards me, his face was like stone. I knew he was trying to keep his calm, for my sake, but I had gotten to know him well enough over the last couple of months to know he was absolutely fucking furious.

“El,” he said, calling out to her with his eyes still one me. “Baby, we gotta go, okay?”

“But,” she started to question, but Louis cut her off quickly.

“I will explain later, we just gotta go.” Louis’ grip on my arm tightened as he moved to steer me away, turning me around from the scene in front of me. Before he could succeed, however, I saw Zayn step up behind Harry, whispering to him. A second later, Harrys eye shot to me, his face falling, his eyes wide with panic.

He quickly stood, almost knocking the slut in front of him over. I spun around, pulling from Louis’ grasp and storming out of the bar. I didn’t even bother with my coat. 

Once outside, I couldn’t even feel the cold air. I knew Louis was behind me, but didn’t turn around to confirm it. All I heard was the rapid click of my heels on the pavement, practically running towards Louis’ car.

“AUBREY!” I heard Harrys voice bellow down the street, and I broke into a run.

Louis followed just as quickly, and I saw the lights of his car flash as he unlocked the door. I pulled open the back door, sliding inside, and shutting it quickly. Louis slid in the front, and seconds later, Lottie and Eleanor. I noticed Eleanor had a bundle of coats in her hands, folded now into her lap. How she had had time to get them, I didn’t know. And didn’t fucking care, but since my keys were in my pocket, I was thankful.

Louis started the car, putting it in drive and backing out of the space, turning toward the street just as Harry came crashing up to it. His palms smacked onto my window, startling me. I refused to look at him, staring straight ahead. I heard Harry pull on the door handle, trying to open my door. Louis had locked it.

“Aubrey!” he yelled again, slapping his hand on the window. “Aubrey please, its not what you think.”

“I will fucking run him over if he doesn’t get away from the car, Aubs.” Louis threatened through gritted teeth as he tightened his grip on the wheel. I could still hear Harry calling at me through the window, his voice muffled from outside the car.

“Louis, stop.” Eleanor warned, looking back at me sadly.

“Just go, Lou, okay.” I said, my voice much calmer than I felt.

Louis did as I asked, and pulled the car away from Harrys pleading and out onto the street. 

I didn’t mean to, honestly. I didn’t want to look back at him, but I did. I don’t know why. 

As we started down the street, I glanced out my window to see Harry run onto the road, hands fisting his hair, his face frantic, before falling to his knees.


	30. Chapter 30

The drive home was long, even though it wasn’t far from the bar back to our apartment building. I couldn’t decide if it felt longer because of the knots in my stomach, threatening to force any meager contents violently from my body, or the dead fucking silence in the car. No one had said a word since pulling out of the parking lot, leaving Harry yelling and banging on the window of the car. I caught Lottie from the corner of my eye glance at me once or twice, but she never said a word. Louis’ hands were a death grip on the wheel, his eyes tight as I glanced at him in the rearview. El said nothing. She simply stared ahead at the road, our coats bundled up in a bunch on her lap.

Finally pulling into our lot, Louis pulled into his spot and shut off the car. Nobody made any motion to move for a moment, and it would have been funny if I wasn’t so upset. Finally Louis opened his door and slid out, opening my door to let me out as well. 

Just as when I had ran from the bar, the biting cold air on my bare skin didn’t have the chilling effect it had earlier. I was completely numb, both physically and emotionally. I stepped out of the car, Louis closing the door behind me as Lottie and El stepped out and joined us. The silence remained as we entered our building, climbing the stairs to our floor. 

Once at my door, El handed me my jacket, and I pulled out my keys, slipping them in the lock and pushing open the door. I turned to them, unsure what to say. Thank you for the fun night? Not really. It had started fun, and ended with my heart feeling like a UFC punching bag. 

I opened my mouth to say thanks for driving me home, and to apologize for cutting their night short. And also to apologize for dragging them into my drama. That was certainly not something I was happy for, since everyone seemed to have been looking forward to tonight. But Lottie spoke up before I could.

“Do you think Harry will show up here?”

My stomach flipped at her words. I hadnt thought that far ahead. All I wanted was to get away from him. To escape the bar, the sight of him with that girl. Although that image was burned into the back of my eyelids, every time I closed my eyes, it was there. 

I shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Louis snorted. “I wouldn’t put it past the fuck,” he said harshly. “He isn’t one to just let you walk away.”

I frowned deeper, rubbing my sore eyes. When I pulled my hand away, black makeup was smeared across the back of my hand. Fuck, I had forgotten about the shit ton of makeup I had on. Im sure my face looked fucking horrible now. Not that it mattered. 

“Stay with us tonight.” Lottie said, trying to offer me a smile. “Just incase.”

“I don’t think he will show up, guys.” I tried to argue, not really believing myself. “Besides, he cant get in the building without being buzzed in.”

This time, it was El who spoke up. “Ive known Harry a while. He will find a way. If he really wants to get in.”

I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. Despite the time I had spent with Harry, all the touches, and kisses, and feelings we had shared, these three people seemed to know him so much better than I did. Or at least a side of him I didn’t know, but was getting a bitter taste of. I knew I was starting to have real feelings for him. What they were remained to be scene, considering the tumultuous nature of our relationship so far. But I would be a fucking liar if at any point I tried to tell myself that he hadnt gotten under my skin.

“Stay with us,” Louis said, turning to open his door. “If he does show up, he can bang on your door all he wants and not bother you. And if he even thinks of knocking on mine, I will fucking punch him in the throat.”

I scowled at Louis, not liking his threat despite my current distaste for Harry at the moment. Regardless of the current situation, I still didn’t like the idea of them fighting, or Harry being hurt. It was just a sour reminder how much he had gotten to me already.

“Just let me change and clean up, and I will be over.” I said, stepping back into my apartment.

Louis nodded, ushering El and Lottie inside while I escaped into the confines of my apartment. Once alone, I closed the door, and leaned my back against it. For some reason, now that I was by myself, the realization of what I saw hit me like a Mack truck. I slid down to the floor, my face crumpling as I started to cry.

I should have listened to Louis. I should have trusted that he knew Harry, the real Harry, better than I did. Better than the act Harry put on in front of me, or how he tried to make me see him. I should have known better than to think that Louis was just mad since he had a negative history with Harry. Louis had nothing to gain by lying to me. Harry had everything to gain.

I don’t know how long I sat on the floor, my body shaking with sobs, but I made no attempt to get up until the tears had dried up on my cheeks, my eyes swollen and red. Although I was hyperventilating still, no more tears fell. I think I had dried myself out.

I finally pushed myself off the floor, retreating to my bedroom and pulling off my costume, throwing it violently in the corner, before pulling on my pajamas and heading towards the bathroom to wash off my makeup. The moment I turned on the light and saw my reflection, I almost cried again.

The black makeup that had looked so flawless earlier in the night was smudged and smeared across my face, cascading down my cheeks, mixed in with my tears. There were smudges across my eyes from where I had repeatedly wiped them as I cried. My lips were pale and dry, no longer glistening from the lipgloss. My eyes were red, the lids swollen from the tears. 

Before my reflection could cause me to start crying again, I quickly grabbed a face cloth and washed all evidence from my face, before brushing my teeth. All the while, I kept my eyes down, not looking at myself again.

I grabbed my phone, charger, and keys and quickly made my way across the hall to Louis’. He answered before I had even finished knocking, opening the door and allowing me inside.

“Thank you,” I finally said. “Im sorry I ruined your night.”

“Don’t,” he reprimanded. “You did nothing wrong. This isn’t your fault.”

I looked ahead to find Lottie and El standing at the entrance to the hall, both already in their pajamas, their previously made up faces bare of makeup.

“You can crash with me,” Lottie said, offering me a smile.

I followed her to her room, saying good night and another apology to Louis and Eleanor before stepping inside as she closed the door behind us. Looking around, it felt like years since I had been in here, surveying my reflection and costume before the party, rather than just hours.

Lottie slid into her large bed as I crossed to the other side, pulling back the covers and sitting on the edge. I plugged my charger and phone into the outlet, before crawling into the bed and pulling the covers over myself. It was only now that I began to notice how cold I was. Delayed reaction, I suppose.

I laid on my back, hands clasped over my chest, staring at the ceiling. We were quiet for a few minutes before Lottie rolled to face me.

“Im sorry about Harry.” She said, her voice sad. I couldn’t really see her in the darkness of her room, but her voice was expressive.

“Its okay,” I lied. “Not your fault.”

Another long silence filled the room before she spoke again.

“You really like him, don’t you.” She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

“I did.” I admitted, making sure the past tense was evident.

Lottie said nothing more on the subject, and it wasn’t long before her breathing became slow and even, indicating she had fallen asleep. Surprisingly, and thankfully, I wasn’t far behind her.

 

*** 

 

I awoke with a start, my body jumping in the bed. My eyes flew open, looking around the unfamiliar room. Where the fuck was I?

It didn’t take long for the memories of the night to come back to me. The party, the bar. Harry and that girl. Me running away. The clearest memory, however, was of Harry in the street, hands in his hair as he fell to his knees. I had no doubt I would never get that image out of my mind no matter how hard to tried.

I looked to my side, to see Lottie still asleep beside me. I reached over and picked up my phone. It was after three in the morning. I had started to think I had just startled myself awake, when I heard loud banging somewhere outside the room.

It was muffled, but still distinct. Mixed in with the banging was my name being called out by a voice I would know anywhere. 

“AUBREY!”

I felt like I was going to throw up, my heart pounding in my chest. The banging continued for a moment longer, before stopping. I waited, my ears frantic to pick up any sound in the silence around me. Several minutes passed, and I started to think he had left, when the banging returned, this time sounding much closer.

Bang, bang, bang.

I couldn’t believe him. He was now banging on Louis’ door. I thought for sure, no matter how badly he wanted to spin lies to me, tell his side, beg me to forgive him, he would never seek me out here. I thought, of anywhere, this would be my haven from him.

I guess I was fucking wrong.

Bang, bang, bang.

“AUBREY!”

I heard the door across the hall open, knowing Louis was up and about. I started to panic, knowing Louis wouldn’t hesitate to start a fight with Harry, especially after tonight. I heard muffled voices from the door, and I slipped quickly and quietly from the bed, scurrying to the door of Lotties room. I opened it slightly, peaking out towards the front door of Louis’ apartment.

I saw Louis’ back, his hair a mess from sleep, a white tshirt over his top and blue plaid sleep pants. Eleanor was standing several feet back, just inside the living room, arms crossed over her chest tensely. She wore the same white tshirt and plaid pants as Louis, although her pants were red.

Beyond Lou, I saw Harry. His hair was a mess, sticking in every direction as if he had been pulling at it for a while. His face was pale, his eyes bloodshot. He was glaring at Louis, his lips in a tight line.

“I need to talk to her,” Harry said, glaring at Louis.

“That’s not going to happen,” Louis spat, standing his ground. “Shes asleep, and I will be damned if Im going to wake her up just so you can fuck with her some more.”

Harrys face twisted with anger, his fists clenching at his sides. “You don’t get to decide who she talks to, mate.”

“Im not your mate,” Louis reminded him firmly. Despite how angry I knew Louis would be right now, his voice was surprisingly even. I couldn’t decide if that was a good thing, or just the calm before the storm. “And you’re not getting anywhere near her, so get the fuck out.”

Harry made a move to push past Louis into the apartment, but Louis’ arm shot out, blocking the door. 

“Don’t think just because I haven’t broken your jaw yet doesn’t mean you’re getting in here, Styles.” He spat, moving to further block Harrys entrance.

Suddenly, Harry pushed Louis violently, shoving him back into the apartment. Louis righted himself quickly, returning the gesture against Harry, causing him to stumble back a step. Just as Louis was about to throw a swing at Harry, Eleanor stepped up.

“Stop it!” she yelled, stepping between the two men who looked like they were ready to kill each other. She placed a hand on eithers chest, positioning herself firmly between them. She knew neither would even consider going at each other with her in the middle, regardless of how much they hated each other. 

Her eyes darted down towards Lottie’s bedroom door, and I pulled back so not to be caught watching.

El turned her attention to Lou, pushing him back slightly, before turning to Harry.

“Harry, whatever you feel you need to say to Aubrey is going to wait. This isn’t a request, this is how it is.” She stated firmly. “You broke her enough for one night.”

Harrys eyes tore away from the death glare at Louis’ to fall to Eleanor. They softened for a moment, before his face fell at her words. He stared at Eleanor, breathing heavily, her hand still on his chest to hold him back from advancing either towards Louis, or further into the apartment.

“Please Harry,” she said, her voice gentle and calm. “You need to go.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, making no movement to leave, before whispering so quietly I almost couldn’t hear him.

“Im sorry,” he said, his eyes still on El. “Please tell her Im sorry.”

“I will tell her, Harry,” she promised, dropping her hand once she realized he wasn’t about to push past her. 

Harry took a step back into the hall, his eyes looking up to Louis. The moment they fell on him, they narrowed, the gentle expression he reserved for Eleanor gone in a flash.

“You cant keep her from me,” he said, glaring at Lou.

“You’re doing that all on your own,” Louis said smugly. “But if you even try to hurt her again, I will tell her everything. Do you hear me, Styles? I haven’t told her shit about you, but if you even think of bothering her anymore, I will ruin you.”

Harry was silent for a long while, his face mutinous. My mind was racing at Louis’ threat. I knew there was something more between them. I knew the real reason Louis hated Harry wasn’t because he was a playboy. It was much more than that, and Harry seemed frantic at the idea that Louis would spill all his secrets.

“Im surprised you haven’t told her, already.” Harry snarled, moving to step towards Louis again. El put her hand back on his chest, keeping him at bay. “Maybe play it up a bit, sob story and all.”

Louis laughed humorlessly. “This isn’t about what happened to me, Harry. And I don’t need her pity. You’re the one who caused it all. Both then, and now. You get people to trust you, good old charming Harry Styles, and then you break them. Well, you’re not going to break her. So stay the fuck away, or she will know everything before you even have a chance to spin another of your pretty lies.”

The two men glared at each other, Eleanor standing her ground between them. I had to hand it to her, she knew how to handle them. For such a tiny thing, it was almost funny to watch her control them. She obviously knew them both very well. Maybe better than they knew themselves. 

Finally, Harry stepped away, running his hands through his hair several times, before his eyes fell to Eleanor. 

“Will you please tell her?” he repeated, his voice much softer towards her than Louis moments before.

“I promise, Harry.” She nodded, reaching for the door to begin to close it. “Now, please, go.”

Harrys head fell, running his hands roughly over his face, before he turned and walked away just as Eleanor closed the door. Before anyone could see him watching, I silently closed the bedroom door and returned to bed. Sliding in beside Lottie, I couldn’t understand how the girl had just slept through all that drama.

I had no doubt I wouldn’t be sleeping anymore tonight.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke the next morning to a shockingly bright light coming into the unfamiliar room. I groaned loudly, rolling over, away from the offensive light. This bed didn’t feel right. I reached my arm, picking up my phone. Just before ten in the morning. Fuck me. I want to sleep. 

And why the fuck did this bed feel weird!

I opened my eyes wider, taking in my surroundings. Looking around, I remembered I was in Lotties room, not my own. Unfortunately with that realization came all the memories of the night before. I felt overwhelmed, both with the emotions of seeing the man Im falling for shamelessly with another girl after lying to me, and the things I had overheard while creeping on the altercation in the living room the night before. I didn’t know what to process first. My tired mind wasn’t able to sort through all the painful and confusing details on so little sleep.

I glanced beside me to see the bed empty. Lottie was already up. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I knew I wouldn’t be able to do so here. And especially not with all the things that were now racing around my tired brain.

I slipped out of the bed, pulling the covers back in place neatly in a neurotic fashion before leaving the bedroom and stepping out into the living room. Louis was sitting on the couch, sock feet up on the table cross at the ankles. He had papers scattered around him, and I immediately realized he was doing homework. Lottie was sitting in the chair, legs crossed under her, texting away frantically on her phone. Eleanor was in the kitchen, spatula in hand, cooking what smelled like bacon.

Unnervingly, they all looked up at the exact same time at my presence in the room. I knew everyone in the room was thinking about the events of last night. I had to assume either Louis or Eleanor filled Lottie in on Harrys scene at their door while she slept. None of them knew I heard everything, and I wanted to keep it that way. I curled my toes under, feeling awkward, before smiling at El.

“That smells amazing,” I said, desperate to take the attention off me.

She smiled, turning her attention back to the pan in front of her. “Thanks. I cant cook much, but I make a mean breakfast.”

I joined her in the kitchen, stepping up beside her. “Need any help?”

I spent the next half hour helping El make pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon. I had a feeling she was doing it more for me, to keep my mind occupied, than anything else. Not that I minded. I appreciated the effort, to be honest, although it wasn’t overly successful.

I found myself avoiding Louis while I puttered about his kitchen. I didn’t look his way, feeling tense after overhearing his speech to Harry the night before.

_’I will ruin you.’_

He clearly knew something that would make me leave Harry alone for good. And considering how much he hated him, I was surprised he hadnt told me already. Even Harry seemed to share that sentiment, having said as much last night. Their exchange only raised more questions to my already overstocked mind.

Lottie joined us only in time to set the table and put the food out, rather than doing any actual form of cooking. Once set, we clustered around Louis’ small kitchen table, talking casually about the weather, Louis’ assignment, and Eleanors plans for after university. One thing we didn’t dare discuss was Harry.

Louis did the dishes, saying since the girls did the cooking, it was his job to clean up. I retrieved my phone and charger from Lotties room, glancing down at the screen.

Seven missed calls. Twenty eight texts. All from Harry.

I shouldn’t be surprised. He had been relentless since the moment I met him. Of course something like this he would be in overdrive, desperate to get me to listen to him. I quickly deleted all messages without listening or reading them, slipping the phone into my pocket. 

“Thanks for letting me stay last night,” I said to Louis, twisting my charger in my hands. “Im so sorry about it all.”

Louis forced a laugh, trying to lighten the topic. “If you don’t stop apologizing, Im going to strangle you with that cord.”

I smiled at him weakly, before hugging him, Lottie and El and returning to my apartment. It felt foreign to me somehow after the events of the previous night. I wasn’t sure why, but I didn’t take the usual comfort I did in my home. I attributed it to my overall feeling of unease as I headed towards my bedroom.

I noticed the flashing light on my answering machine before I had made it past the kitchen. Glancing at the face, I saw thirteen messages. Again, I had no doubt who they would be from. I deleted them quickly, before escaping to my room, closing the door to lock myself away from the world, and crawling into my own bed. Thankfully, I was asleep again quickly.

 

*** 

 

I woke again to the sound of my phone buzzing. The light in my bedroom was dull, the sun at the angle that indicated it was now late afternoon. Groaning, I rolled over and picked up the phone, groaning louder when I saw Harrys name.

I watched the screen for several moments, letting it ring, until he had hung up. Returning to the lock screen, it showed I had missed 16 calls from him, and had 32 text messages.

Jesus, he sure was relentless.

I stared at the phone until the screen went dark, warring with myself. I knew if I heard his voice, I would come undone again. I wasn’t willing to listen to any of the million messages he had left me. But maybe reading a couple of the texts wouldn’t hurt…too badly.

I opened my phone, pressing the text icon, then Harrys name. I was only going to read the few that were directly on the screen. I wasn’t going to scroll up and read beyond that. I promised myself over and over before finally reading from the top of the screen to the bottom.

Harry: you know me

Harry: please, just answer your phone. Please, baby.

Harry: Im not going to stop until you talk to me. Please, just talk to me.

I found myself surprisingly unwavered reading his messages. They pushed at my chest, but didn’t get to my heart. Not like I thought they would. Until I read the last one.

Harry: please don’t give up on me.

I felt my chin quiver as I read over that final text, sent only eight minutes ago. I read it twice, three times, four. I felt a warm tear slip from my eye against my will, falling along the side of my face and disappearing into my hair as I lay in my bed.

No. I told myself firmly. He wasn’t going to get to me. Louis was right, he knew what to say. He had always been good with words, knowing his charm. I wasn’t going to let him get to me. This was his fault. He caused this. 

We had hardly even started dating before he cheated. And with the wounds of my previous relationship still slightly open, their scars not fully healed, this was like hitting below the belt for me. 

What was it about guys always leaving a girl who would give them the world, for one who would more than likely give them a disease? That is one of the many things I would never fucking understand about men.

My mind was going over and over everything, flashing between images of Ryan and neighbor whore, and scenes of Harry with bar slut. Combining the two in my head was like my own personal horror movie.

The feeling of my phone vibrating in my hand again brought my thoughts away from my memories. 

Harry. Again.

I set the phone down, sliding out of bed quickly and escaping into the bathroom. I stripped down quickly, not really thinking, before turning on the shower and stepping in even before it had fully warmed up. I just needed to get away from that phone. Harry was all over that phone. Both in his calls, messages, and the fact it was him who had bought it. I seriously considered flushing it down the toilet as I felt the water warm up, flowing over my body as I let my head fall forward. The water pulled my hair across my face, and I watched as it fell in steady drips once it reached the ends.

Im not sure how long I was standing in the shower. But it was long enough for my hands to become wrinkled, and my skin to turn bright red under the heat. Turning the water off, I dried myself thoroughly before wrapping the towel around myself and returning to my bedroom. 

The offensive phone was not currently making noises, so I picked it up and opened the screen.

Of course, multiple messages from Harry. And one from Sharon.

Sharon: where were you today? You missed your four o’clock class.

FUCK! Shit, fuck, I slept right through my class. I quickly dialed Sharons number, panicking.

“Hello?” she answered on the third ring.

“Sharon, I am so sorry!” I immediately stammered.

“Are you okay?”

“Im fine. Im sorry, something just came up and I completely forgot about my class. I am so, so sorry.” I begged. 

Fuck my entire existence. As if I wasn’t already stressed out with work after my little rendezvous with Harry earlier, now here I was flaking out on classes.

“Harry told me.” She said casually.

I almost dropped the phone at the mention of Harrys name.

“Harry told you what?”

“He was here today, apparently going to do your class. When you didn’t show, he said you were sick and had probably fallen asleep.” She explained. I could tell by her voice she knew Harry had been lying.

“Sharon, I,” she cut me off quickly.

“Aubrey, stop.” I shut up immediately as she continued. “I cant say I am too happy that I had to scramble and cover your class myself when I realized you hadnt shown up. But I also know that shit happens. Overall, you’ve been an asset to the studio, so Im not going to let one mistake change my opinion of you.”

I was about to response, to grovel at her feet, when she continued again. 

“But I wont tolerate it happening again. I understand things come up. And that’s fine. But like I explained when you started, three hours notice is required. I can always find subs. But I expect the courtesy of a phone call. And I wont want to find out this shit from Harry.”

I waited for a moment to see if she was going to keep talking before I answered her. “I am so sorry, Sharon, and I swear, this will never happen again.”

“I know it wont.”

We were both quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. “Harry looked like shit, by the way.”

“Excuse me?”

“He looked like shit,” she repeated. “I don’t know whats going on with you two, but I thought you would want to know. That boy never looks like shit. Like, ever. So whatever he did, and yes, I have no doubt it is him at fault, you may take some comfort in knowing this little fact.”

I couldn’t stop the small smile from coming to my lips. I honestly had the best boss in the world.

“Thank you Sharon.” I said honestly. “I will make this up to you, I promise.”

“Of course you will.” She said with a laugh. “I need two classes covered tomorrow at one and four. You’re teaching.”

I agreed immediately, desperate to make this up to her any way I could. We exchanged goodbyes before I hung up, putting my phone back down on my nightstand. 

It did give me some small comfort to know that Harry apparently ‘looked like shit’. And so he should, I thought bitterly. But no matter how bad he looked, or how upset he seemed, or how desperately he called and texted and emailed, I was not letting him off the hook this time. He had promised me to make an effort, and although he started out that way, he quickly fell back into his old routine of work, and seemingly forgetting me. It was like his departure from my life was a precedent to the episode in the bar. And in a twisted way I felt like I should have seen it coming. 

I turned my phone off before going out into the kitchen and making some dinner. I spent the rest of the night watching TV. I called Lily once I knew she would be home from work, wanting to catch up. When she brought up Harry, I said there wasn’t much new to tell. I had never lied to her before, but wasn’t in the mood to relive everything yet. I didn’t want to hear the sadness or pity in her voice, and I didn’t want to have to act like I wasn’t as hurt as I really was.

I went back to bed just before midnight, silently thankful I had had the foresight to turn off my phone earlier. It help me resist looking to see if Harry had texted again.

Although, I had no doubt he had.


	32. Chapter 32

Tiny puffs of white fell around me in swirls as I hurried along the street. The pavement was wet, a mixture of white, mud, and concrete. The air was cold, but not quite as much as it had been recently. Still, I pulled my coat around me closer as I rushed to get into the studio and out of the snow.

I had figured it would snow before Halloween, and I was pretty close. Tonight was Halloween, and it had started snowing just before lunch. It started out light, just a gentle falling of little white tufts that melted as soon as they hit the ground. By the time noon hit, it was as if a blizzard was going on outside my window. It had calmed slightly by the time I had to leave my apartment to get to the studio to teach the two classes Sharon had me filling, but the evidence of the earlier storm was still all around me.

My boots sloshed through the occasional mound of snow that remained, clinging onto the ground, determined not to melt away like the majority of its counterparts. Despite the cold temperatures and obvious change in weather recently, some people still seemed determined to hold on to fall, with light jackets and running shoes. I, however, had on my thick winter coat and snow boots. Like I said, I wasn’t a fan of the cold.

I had kept my phone off all night, and had yet to turn it back on. I knew it would be filled with messages and texts from Harry, and I wasn’t ready to face it all yet. My chest still felt hollow, and I hadnt slept well at all the night before, but I didn’t feel quite as damaged as I had the day previous. Maybe I was numb to it, or maybe I just figured something like this was bound to happen, and it finally had. I mean, guys like Harry don’t usually go for girls like me. Especially with the force he had pursued me. So, in a way, this seemed almost fitting. In a sick, twisted, heart wrenching way.

Finally reaching the glass doors of the studio, I pulled them open and rushed inside, shaking the light snow from my hair, and stomping my feet to free my boots from any remaining clusters of slush. I heard Tanyas laugh at my display, and I flipped her the finger as I stepped up and through the barricade.

“How do you like the weather, love?” she asked with a knowing smirk.

“Fuck off, Tanya.” I shot, setting my bag and mat on the floor to pull off my jacket and boots and set them in one of the bins under the counter. She only laughed in response, turning to sign another member into the club as I headed off towards the room I would be teaching in.

I few members were already seated, but the majority of the small room was empty. During the week, the classes during the day tended to be in the smaller rooms, since most members had to work and tended to come to the evening or weekend classes. I, personally, liked the smaller rooms. It was more intimate, and personal, to use a smaller room. You still had the space you needed for the workout, but it wasn’t so much so that you just felt like another face in the crowd.

I tossed my bag on the ground, rolling my mat out onto the stage and turning my attention to the stereo to set up my music. I could see shadows from the corner of my eye as more members trickled in, but the majority of my attention was on finding the right playlist for todays class. That was why I didn’t know he was there until he was right behind me.

“Aubrey?” his smooth voice caused me to jump, spinning around to face him. The moment my eyes met his, my heart fell. 

Sharon was right. He looked horrible. His eyes were blood shot, his hair lank and flat. He had bags under his eyes that made me wonder if he had slept any better than I had recently. He had on his usual workout clothes of shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Both were wrinkled and I had to think he had just pulled them off his floor that morning. 

He was standing a few paces away, his hands clasped behind his back. He was surveying me cautiously, although I knew he was having to control himself from grabbing me and pulling me somewhere private so he could recite the surely well rehearsed speech.

I kept my face impassive, slightly stone like. I wanted to create the impression that I was completely fine, completely unaffected by his presence. When in reality, I was affected as fuck.

“Harry.” I said cooly.

He paused for a moment, as if trying to decide how to continue. It seemed like my current stance was throwing him off a little. I wondered if he expected me to slap him. To freak out in front of everyone and start crying, screaming at him for betraying me. He probably based his entire plan around that response.

“Can we talk?” he asked, his voice low.

“No,” I said firmly. His face fell at my quick refusal. “I have a class to teach right now.” I amended. 

“After?” he pleaded, dipping his head slightly to look at me from under his lashes. Fuck. Even though he looked like shit, he was still hands down the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Problem was, he more than likely knew that.

“I don’t see what there is to talk about, Harry.” I said honestly. “You lied to me. Blatantly. And I caught you with someone else. No fancy words are going to change that. So I don’t see the point in having a long drawn out conversation about it. Lets just call this what it was…a fun time, and now its over.”

Harrys face paled even further, his lips parting as he took short, sharp breaths at my words. Wow. He was a good actor. 

“Please,” he begged, refusing to give up.

I glanced up to the clock above the stage, noticing I was now a couple minutes late starting. I didn’t need to get in anymore shit with Sharon because of his man, so turned away from him, getting up on stage and facing the crowd.

“Okay, everybody, ready to get started?” I asked in my most chipper, fake as fuck voice.

Harry watched me for a moment, before taking a mat from the bin of spares beside the stage and taking a place in the back.

The class passed slowly. Painfully slowly. I did my best to ignore the curly hair, green eyed bastard in the back who kept breaking my heart with his half hearted attempts at poses and sad, puppy face. I kept my eyes away from him as best I could, but that didn’t mean I didn’t catch glimpses as I looked around the room.

Finally, the class ended, and I dismissed the group. I quickly turned to the stereo, unhooking my ipod and gathering my things. I had a couple hours before my next class, so figured I would hide out somewhere Harry-free until then. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t seem to be willing to give up, and when I turned around with my bag, he was standing in front of me.

“Aubrey, I know you’re angry,” he started, but I quickly cut him off before he could continue.

“Yes, Harry, Im angry.” I admitted. “Im angry at myself for being stupid enough to think you cared about me. I mean, shit, we’ve only known each other a couple of months. I should have know better than to think you felt anything towards me more than a casual fuck or a good time. That was my mistake. And it wont happen again.”

I made a move to slip past him, but he quickly blocked my exit.

“Is that really what you think you are to me?” he challenged, his voice the most forceful it had been since before all this started.

“You more than proved it the other night.” I said, refusing to back down. I met his eyes hard, keeping all emotion from mine.

“You’re wrong.” He countered, trying to take a step towards me. I took a step back, keeping him at a distance. I knew what he did to me, and I wasn’t going to get caught up in him. Not this time. 

I snorted indelicately. “Considering I caught you with a slutty girl all up on you less than forty eight hours ago, I highly doubt that.”

“Aubrey, I didn’t cheat on you.” Harry said firmly, as if trying to force me to believe him with the power of his voice.

“Youre right, you didn’t. To cheat on me would imply that we were something.”

I knew my words were hurting him. I could see it in his face. And although I hated the look in his eyes whenever I said something so dismissing, I wasn’t going to let him get to me. 

“God dammit, Aubrey! Stop fucking saying that!” he shouted, stepping up to me. I stepped away again, but this time he followed me. He seemed to be over the gentle approach.

“That girl didn’t mean anything, okay?” he started, and I rolled my eyes at him, muttering ‘here we go’. He scowled but continued. “She was flirting with me, yes. I was being polite and talked to her, but at NO point was it anything more than that.”

“Whatever, Harry,” I said, moving again to step around him and escape. Again, he thwarted my efforts, blocking me and stepping closer until I was pressed against the wall. I felt myself get anxious, my fight or flight response kicking in. I knew if I didn’t escape soon, he would have me. If I let him corner me, he would cloud my mind with pretty words and declarations, and I would fall all over again.

“Its true,” he said, his body only an inch from mine, but not touching me. He seemed as aware of that small distance as I was.

“It doesn’t matter, Harry. You still fucking lied to me. You barely talked to me all fucking week after the weekend we had together. After I fucking slept with you! Then when I text you, you said you were fucking working. I come to the bar to find you in fact, NOT working, wrapped up in some slut. And in a costume for fuck sake. You were planning on going out without me all along, so anything you have to say really has no merit beyond that.”

He didn’t seem to know what to say to my speech, his eyes hard, glaring into mine as if they were trying to break me with their intensity. I met him stare for stare, refusing to back down.

Without warning, Harry closed the small space between us, grasping my face in his hands and crushing his lips to mine. He pressed me hard against the wall, grabbing my wrists when I tried to push him away and holding them over my head with one hand. The other he returned to my face, the backs of his knuckles caressing my cheek softly. It was a complete contrast in touches. Gentle to forceful all at once.

I turned my head away from him, refusing to let him kiss me. 

“Get the fuck off me, Harry!” I shouted, trying to push him away with my body.

“Im sorry,” he whispered, moving his lips to the space just below my ear. “Im sorry. Im sorry.”

I pulled my hands hard away from him, his grip faltering. The moment I was free, I pushed him harshly, causing him to stumble back away from me. He was panting, as I was, both of us glaring at each other.

“How dare you,” I spat, irrationally angry. “How fucking dare hold me like that. Im not going to be one of those girls, Harry. Im not going to be yet another one of your little games you caves anytime you fuck up just cause you touch them or bat your lashes.”

“What girls?” he asked, giving me an incredulous look.

“Louis fucking told me, okay.” I shouted. “He told me you get around.”

Harrys eyes widened, his face dropping. I felt a little triumphant at shocking him, until he laughed. He was a heartless laugh.

“Louis told you Im a whore, yeah?” He asked, taking a step towards me again. “Well, consider the source, baby. Of course hes going to say anything he can to keep you away from me. He fucking hates me.”

“And for good reason, Im sure.” I returned.

Harry was quiet, yet again stepping up until there was only an inch between us. I felt exhausted. I couldn’t do this. I couldn’t keep fighting with him. I just wanted to go home, to get away from him and all his drama. I no longer cared how much I wanted him, or how he had made me feel, or how much my heart wanted him to touch me again. 

“You know me, Aubrey.” He said quietly. My mind fell back to his text message from the day before, but he continued. “Don’t let him make your decisions for you. You know I care about you. Ive told you I don’t beg. But Ive begged for you over and over. And I will keep doing so, until you believe me.”

I shook my head, my eyes closing. I ran my hands over my face, frustrated, exhausted and trying not to cry. I just wanted to go.

I finally picked up my bag and mat, looking at him hard, scraping up all remaining strength in me.

“You wouldn’t have to beg so much if you didn’t keep fucking me over.” I said, before pushing past him and out the door before he had a chance to stop me.


	33. Chapter 33

I made it back to my apartment in record time. I honestly don’t think Ive ever walked so fast in my life. 

After quickly gathering my things from under the counter, slipping on my boots and throwing on my jacket, I practically ran out of the studio. I didn’t even wave at Tanya as I fled. The entire walk home I expected Harry to tackle me to the ground, pinning me down and glaring at me with those fucking green eyes until I forgave him. Once inside the safety of my home, I leaned my back against the door, and sighed with relief. 

I had to be back at the studio by four for my next class, which gave me about an hour and a half. I had planned on killing time around town, but knew the risks of being out and about with Harry Styles on the loose. My apartment was going to have to be my safe haven for the next little while.

I shucked off my boots and jacket, tossing them down with my bag and mat. I pulled my phone from my purse, finally turning it on for the first time since the night before. After booting up, it vibrated with incoming messages, texts and emails for what felt like fifteen minutes before finally stopping. Of course, ninety-eight percent of those messages were Harry. I glanced at the last text, sent about twenty minutes before my yoga class.

Harry: Im coming to the one o’clock class if you don’t answer me. You cant run from me forever.

Surprisingly, there had been no messages since. No calls, no texts, no emails. Nothing. I wondered if he was still standing in that room, trying to figure out how I got away without falling for him all over again.

I whittled away the time puttering around my apartment. I tidied the already tidy kitchen and living room, I looked out chicken to cook for dinner. I put the Halloween candy I planned on giving out to any kids who came by into a big bowl and set it at the door. As long as it was out of my reach, I wouldn’t be tempted to eat the whole freaking thing while waiting for the kids.

Finally it was time to go back to the studio. I seriously considered calling and asking Julie to cover for me, terrified of another encounter with Harry. But I was already on thin ice at work, and needed to man up. I made the trek for the second time that day to the studio, the weather still cold with tiny flakes of snow falling, until I made it to the warmth of work.

Tanya said nothing of my hasty departure earlier, offering me a smile as I put my coat and boots back in the bin, and returned to the same room as I had vacated a couple of hours before. Stepping inside, I was relieved to find that Harry was not still there. A small part of me seriously wondered if he would be sitting there, waiting to ambush me again.

As people filed in, I felt on edge, waiting to see if he would show up. He didn’t. All through the class, my mind was elsewhere, thinking of the look on his face when I left him standing here. Once the class ended, I returned home, feeling more anxious than I thought I should, considering it seemed like Harry was giving me the space I needed. 

Although, if I was being honest, that was probably the main reason for my anxiety.

 

*** 

 

“Have fun,” I said, smiling at the group of kids in their bright costumes after handing out several tiny chocolate bars into their little pillow sacks. 

I fucking loved Halloween. My favorite part was the tiny kids, the ones who were hardly stable on their feet, all dressed up as a Toy Story character, or ghost, or superhero. She seemed confused, not sure of the holiday, but excited every time you handed them candy.

So far the best costume I had seen that night had been a kid, probably no more than four years old, covered in purple balloons. He had a green hat on his head, a Spiderman pillow case as his candy sack. 

“And what are you?” I asked, dropping three tiny bars into his case. 

“Im a pile of grapes!” he said happily, before running down the hall.

I literally almost peed laughing.

More than once I would open my door for kids, and be met with Louis across the hall doing the same. We could chat, telling each other of our favorite costumes so far in the night. Thankfully, he hadnt asked about Harry, or if I had heard from him. I wasn’t ready to listen to Louis remind me yet again why Harry was a bad person. I just wasn’t ready. 

I hadnt heard from Harry since our altercation at the studio. No calls or texts or emails. I knew I should be relieved, since he was only doing what I told him I wanted. But at the same time, the stronger part of me wanted him to still fight for me. I didn’t know if I wanted to forgive him, or even if I was able to. But that didn’t mean I didn’t want him to make the effort. To show me I was worth the effort. 

No wonder men didn’t understand women. We were some fucked up shit.

Finally around ten o’clock, the steady stream of kids had died down. I was curled up on the couch in a tshirt and pajama shorts, watching as Jason stalked unsuspecting campers and snacking on the few tiny chocolates I had left over. 

 

A knock on my door made me groan, getting up to give the last few of my little chocolates to the late coming kids. Opening the door, I was able to greet them with a ‘happy halloween’, but my voice was cut off in my throat. My eyes were looking down, expecting to see a child, but were met with a black jean clad crotch. I let my gaze rack up the long, familiar body, before meeting his eyes.

“How the fuck did you get in my building?” I spat. “AGAIN?”

Harry looked like he was about to respond, but then quickly changed what he was going to say.

“What do you mean again?”

My mouth snapped shut, realizing then that I gave away the fact that I knew he was here last night. Fuck. I moved to shut my door in his face when his hand shot out, pushing it open again.

“You knew I was here last night?” he said, leaning into the door to keep it open.

I didn’t respond, but that was all the answer he needed.

“Aubrey, please,” he said, taking his hand from the door to place on my cheek. I wanted to slap it away, but it felt so warm and safe, I couldn’t bring my hand up to do it. “Please, just talk to me.”

“I did talk to you, Harry,” I reminded him. “I said all I had to say.”

“Well, I didn’t.” he said, pushing his way into my apartment and kicking the door closed behind him.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Harry,” I swore, throwing the bowl of candy onto the couch. “You can just keep pushing me around! I have nothing more to say, and I don’t want to hear your little speech! Why cant you just leave me the fuck alone!?”

“Because Im fucking falling for you!” he shouted back, his face red with frustration.

All the air rushed from my lungs at his admission, and I staggered back as if he had pushed me. My mouth was agape, my arms hanging at my sides.

Harry stepped up to me, keeping a small distance, before repeating. “Aubrey, I know we’ve only been dating a few weeks, but I have never, ever, felt this way about anyone. You make me so fucking crazy. Literally, out of my mind insane. You’re frustrating, and stubborn, and beautiful, and funny. When Im not around you, you’re all I think about. I cant even concentrate at work, for fuck sake, and that’s all I used to do.”

I wanted to tell him to leave. I wanted to yell at him, tell him to stop lying to me, and just leave me alone. That I knew it was all a speech, and that he would just break my heart over and over again. But no words came out. I saw them in my mind, running along like a subtitle, but none actually left my mouth.

When I didn’t respond, Harry closed the space between us, his hands coming to my face gently.

“Aubrey, please,” he said for the millionth time. “Don’t give up on me yet. I know Im a fuck up. And I cant even promise that I wont fuck up again, because Im sure at some point I will do something stupid that will make you mad. But the one thing I can promise is that no one will ever feel about you the way I do.”

I hadnt realized I was crying until Harry wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb. He didn’t try to kiss me, he just watched me, holding me, waiting to see what I would do next.

Of course, a part of me was screaming it was a lie, to run away, to push him out of my apartment, or call the cops if I had to. But that was a very, very tiny part. I was exhausted from the last two days, and honestly had no fight left. Harry was relentless, and my walls were falling.

“I don’t know if I can do this again.” I said honestly. Because I really didn’t know if I could. I was still not completely over the fall out of my relationship with Ryan, and all the recent drama with Harry was just a brutal reminder of my already broken heart. Harry knew none of this, of course, and it wasn’t his fault I was already broken. But he had caused his own damage, reopening wounds that were starting to scar over.

“I know I shouldn’t ask for another chance. I know I should leave you alone, and not hurt you anymore. I know I shouldn’t ask, but Im selfish enough to do it anyway.” He said, his eyes flickering between mine, watching me closely.

I felt my chin quiver, and tears falling more steadily from my eyes. “Im too broken for this,” I cried, unable to keep my steely façade anymore.

Harrys face crumbled a little as I cried, before he pulled me into his arms and held me so tightly I thought he would crush me. His hand stroked my hair as he rocked me back and forth.

“Im sorry, baby. Im so, so sorry.” He whispered over and over again.  
“Its not just you,” I sniffed, pulling away from him. “Im already broken.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together at my words, confused.

“That’s why I came to London,” I admitted, stepping away from him and flopping onto the couch. “Im a fucking coward who ran away after finding her boyfriend of three years fucking the girl across the hall.”

I wasn’t sure why I was telling Harry all my baggage. I wasn’t sure at what point in a relationship you shared this kind of shit, but I was pretty sure it wasn’t three weeks in, after knowing each other only a few months, after a blow out fight, sobbing in your living room. 

Harry sat beside me, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, craning his neck to look at me. He didn’t say anything, though. No words of comfort, no consolations. He just let me cry and pour my heart out.

“I couldn’t deal with that shit, so I ran away. I came here, wanting to start over. I just wanted to live in the city I always wanted to, and have a job I loved, and maybe make some new friends, and start a new life. I shut myself down, in a way. I didn’t want to get involved with anyone. I had a little plan. And then you fucking happened, and all my plans are fucked the fuck up.”

I realized that was a lot of fucks in one sentence, but Harry didn’t seem to mind. He watched me silently for a while, before sliding closer and pulling me against him again. He kissed my hair, before pressing his cheek to the top of my head.

“He’s a fucking prick, and didn’t deserve you,” he stated plainly. “I don’t want to call myself a prick, although you might. And I know I don’t deserve you either, but Im not going to let you walk away from me as easily as he did.”

I sniffed loudly, giving in to his embrace and tucking myself into a little ball in his arms. He held me close, wrapping me up in him as I snuggled against his chest. We didn’t say anything else for a long while. I sniffed against his shirt, soaking the black material, while he stayed silent, occasionally kissing the top of my head.

Finally, I wiped my eyes, sitting up and pulling away from him. He regarded me cautiously, and I could tell he was waiting to see if I was going to tell him to leave. I knew I should. That I was yet again being that stupid girl who fell for a beautiful boy with his sweet words. But I guess that was just what I was going to have to be, because I didn’t have the strength to fight him anymore. 

I wanted him. As careless as that may be, it was true. And for some strange reason, I believed he wanted me. What happened now remained to be seen, but for now, I took a small comfort in that tiny fact.

“Stay tonight?” I asked.

Harrys face fell with relief at my request, and he exhaled loudly a breath I hadnt realized he had been holding. He stood from the couch, taking my hand and leading me to my bedroom.

I fell asleep wrapped up in his arms, the sound of his heartbeat drifting me away.


	34. Chapter 34

I woke the next morning in the exact same position I fell asleep in. My head was on Harrys bare chest, my hand over his heart, my legs tangled with his. His arms were around me, one hand running up and down my arm. I took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of his skin. Finally, I looked up to him.

I don’t know why, but it still surprised me how attractive this boy was. Looking up to be met with those green eyes, those lips, and that unruly hair, immediately made me think of sex. I was not ready to go there with him again just yet, but that didn’t mean he didn’t affect me the way he had since I first met him. 

“Good morning,” he cooed, his voice raspy with sleep. 

“Morning,” I said, returning my cheek to his chest. I let my hand wander from his heart, over his skin. Looking down slightly, my finger began to trace the edges of the butterfly tattoo on his stomach. His abs contracted under my touch, but he didn’t ask me to stop. Slowly, I slid my finger along the wings, and down the body of the tattoo, before retracing the pattern all over again. 

He had so many tattoos. Im sure they all meant something to him, but they seemed to nonsensical. I sat up a little, looking down to run my eyes over his torso. Propping myself up on an elbow, my finger began to trace over one of the swallows on his chest.

“Why do you have so many tattoos?” I asked, bluntly.

Harry snickered. “Why not?”

“That’s not an answer.” I challenged.

“Sure it is,” he laughed. “It may not be the one you were looking for, but it is still an answer.”

I frowned at him, narrowing my eyes slightly, before looking back to his torso. My eyes fell back to the sparrows on his chest. “What do these mean?”

Harry was quiet for a moment, before deciding to participate in my little game. “I love to travel. Birds can fly anywhere they want. It seemed fitting.”

Just above the one bird, I touched the 17 Black. “And this one?”

He snickered. “Its from a James Bond movie.” When I looked confused, he continued. “We’ll watch it one day and I’ll show you.”

My eyes travelled down his torso to the crudely inked words above his hip.

“Might as well?” I said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked. “Might as well get more tattoos.”

I laughed out loud, shaking my head at him. I quizzed him over several of the tattoos on his arms, but honestly, there were too many to mention. Finally, my eyes fell to the word inked just along his ribcage.

“Breathe?”

His face remained impassive, but he paused before answering. “Just a reminder, I guess.”

I smirked at him. “You need a reminder to breathe?”

“Sometimes,” he said, moving to sit up and bring his face close to mine. “Especially when you take my breath away.”

I tried to laugh at his incredibly corny line, but my lips to covered by his in a gentle, tentative kiss. This was our first kiss since our fight, and I could tell he was testing the waters. Regardless of the fact I had asked him to stay the night, I think we both knew we were starting over, in a way. None of what happened before, the progress or the setbacks, mattered. If we were going to try again, we needed to start anew.

I returned the kiss just as carefully as he initiated it. His hand found my face, pausing there, before he gently guided me down onto my back in the bed to hover over me. He kept the kissing gentle, not urging towards something more passionate. I was completely okay with this, rather enjoying this new, tentative Harry.

My phone buzzed on my nightstand, interrupting our interlude. 

Harry groaned against my lips, but didn’t stop kissing me. I started to laugh against him, my hands finding his chest to push back gently. 

“I need to answer this.” I said, finally breaking away from him.

“No you don’t,” he said, returning his lips to mine. 

I pushed him away again, laughing. “For once its not your phone interrupting us.”

“You got a point there.”

I looked at my phone, finding a text from Louis.

Louis: are you in a candy coma?

I laughed out loud, causing Harry to look over my shoulder at the message.

“What are you laughing at?” he asked, before his face hardened at the name at the top of the screen.

I turned to him then, setting my phone down.

“Okay, listen,” I started. “If we are going to try and see where this goes, you’re going to have to accept I am friends with Louis.”

Harry snorted, muttering under his breath. 

“Im serious, Harry. I am going to be hanging out with him, sometimes rather than spending time with you. You cant get pissy, you cant start fights with him. Hes my friend. Hes my best friend, really.”

The frown on Harrys face deepened. “Should I be your best friend?”

“What?”

“You know. Best friend, confidant, lover and all that.” He teased. 

I laughed at him, rolling my eyes. “Well, sorry Harry, but those first two roles are already spoken for. Mostly by the same person, back in America. But Louis fits the bill for the first here in London, so you’re going to have the to deal with that.”

“Well, considering I get the third role all to myself, I guess I can try.” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows before pouncing on me, nuzzling into my neck as I squealed.

“Im serious Harry!” I scolded between laughs. I pushed him off me, forcing him to take me seriously. “I need you and Louis to at least be civil with each other. I don’t know what happened between you two, and neither of you seem willing to let me in on that. And I understand that some things are just personal between two people, so its fine. But if you’re going to be part of my life, you have to accept the fact that he is too. And hes going to have to do the same.”

Harry huffed loudly, running his fingers through his hair roughly. “Babe, I wouldn’t count on this happening. Im willing to be civil for your sake, but you need to be prepared for this to not really go as happily as you hope.”

I knew he was right. There was no doubt in my mind that Louis would have some colorful language for me when I had this conversation with him later on. I couldn’t decide which would be worse, this talk, or the one where I told him Harry and I were back together.

Harry and I spent the morning lounging around my apartment. It was now Saturday, and I had no classes today, which meant a day to spend together uninterrupted. It seemed a perfect time, since we were going to have to start from scratch again.

Harry convinced me to let him take me out for lunch, despite my reminding him that I didn’t like it when he spent money on me. This only prompted his own conditions on our new relationship agreement, which included me having to deal with the fact he loved to spoil me, whether it be diamonds or ice cream, and that he planned to spend every possible night together, so long as neither of us had to work.

After a quick and Harry free shower, despite his protests, I pulled on jeans and a sweater, ready to go to lunch. We stepped out into the hall, just as Louis did the same.

Needless to say, the look on his face at seeing Harry and I together, coming out of my apartment, my hair wet from my shower, was one that would have been funny if I didn’t already know the shit show that was about to occur. His eyes darted between Harry and I, his mouth open in shock, his keys in his hand still in the position of being ready to turn and lock his door. 

Before he had the chance to freak out, I piped up.

“Lou, can I talk to you a sec?” I asked, pushing him back into his apartment and shutting the door behind me. I left poor Harry in the hallway by himself, since I had already locked my apartment. Oh well, he would deal.

I pushed Louis far into his apartment, his expression unchanged from the shock of seeing me with Harry after everything that happened. Once I was confident that he was far enough from the door that I would be able to intervene if he made a break for it to punch Harry in the face, I released him and started speaking.

“Before you freak out, just listen to me, okay?”

His blue eyes finally fell to me, his face still shocked. 

“Harry and I talked things out, and Im willing to give him another chance.”

My words had the exact effect I expected, and the look of shock on Louis’s face was quickly replaced with anger.

“Aubrey, are you fucking kidding me?!” he shouted. “He fucking lied to you! He cheated on you! You fucking caught him at a bar with another fucking girl! I had to watch your face in the backseat of my car, looking as if someone had ripped your heart out, and you’re actually going to give that fuck another chance?”

I tried to keep my voice steady and calm, despite knowing that everything Louis was saying was true.

“Im willing to try, Louis. I know your feelings about him, and I respect that. I don’t except you two to be best friends,” Louis scoffed harshly at the mention of friendship, but I continued. “All I ask is that you be civil with each other. I know shit happened with you, and none of this changes that. But you are both important to me, and I don’t want to lose either one of you. So please, don’t make me.”

Louis looked outraged, and I could almost see the colorful curse words coursing through his head like the bubbles in cartoons. But he stayed silently fuming as he processed my words.

“You are seriously my best friend here, Louis. I cant lose you. But Im going to continue to see Harry with or without your consent. So its up to you.”

Louis huffed loudly, running his hands over his face. Im surprised he didn’t poke himself with the keys that were still in his grasp.

“Seriously, Aubrey, I don’t understand this. Hes a fucking lying prick, and you keep giving him another chance.”

“I get that you don’t understand it Lou, but to be honest, you don’t have to. All Im asking is for you two not to kill each other anytime we run into each other. Harry has agreed to make the effort. So its up to you.”

Lou shook his eye, his eyes closing in frustration. “I cant believe you’re making me do this.”

“Im not _making_ you do anything, Lou. Im just telling you what I need, You make the decision on whether its something you can live with.” I stated plainly.

Louis said nothing for a very, very long time. I was beginning to wonder if he had had a stroke, until he finally sighed.

“I hate him, you know that.” He reminded me. 

“I know.”

“And that’s not going to change.”

“I know that too.”

He looked at me as I agreed with him, finally shaking his head. “But I cant lose you either. Even though youre a fucking pain in my ass, I care about you. So, if this is what it takes to keep you in my life, then I have no choice.”

I was about to get excited, when he pointed a finger harshly in the direction of the hallway. “But I swear to fucking hades, if I ever see him make you cry again, you better hide him from me, because I will throw him from the fucking roof.”

I nodded in agreement, trying to keep the smirk from my face. “You do realize you’re threats of bodily harm towards him keep getting more and more dramatic and gruesome, right?”

“I do,” he admitted. “And I mean it every time.”

Once Lou had finally agreed, I lead him out into the hall where Harry stood, in the exact spot we had left him. Both mens faces tightened when they looked at each other, but no one made a move to throw a punch, which I thought was at least some progress.

“Louis agreed to keep the peace, so as long as you’re still willing, then we shouldn’t have to have anymore of these tense hallway meetings.” I tried to say in a light, playful voice that came out a little more choked than I planned.

The men stared each other down for a moment, before Harry reached his arm out. I sucked in a breath, half expect him to betray me already and punch Louis. But he surprised me when instead he offered Lou his hand.

Lou looked down at Harrys hand as if he couldn’t understand the gesture, before finally taking it and giving it a shake. They released almost immediately, their faces still tense, but I smiled encouragingly at them just as Lou dropped his eyes to me. 

“I will talk to you later okay?” he said, before nodding tersely at Harry and escaping down the hall.

Once Lou was out of sight in the stairwell, Harry looked down to me.

“You thought I was going to punch him when I reach out to shake his hand, didn’t you?” he asked with a smirk.

I couldn’t help but laugh as Harry lead me towards the stairs, his hand on my lower back. 

"Absolutely."


	35. Chapter 35

The following week passed in a mixture of elation, awkwardness and happiness. Harry was making a concerted effort to make everything up to me, and I was making an effort to try and let it go. It wouldn’t be fair of me to say I forgave him, only to throw it in his face how he hurt me whenever it was convenient for me. If I was truly going to give him another chance and try and make this work, I had to make just as much of an effort as him.

And he was making an effort. We had spent almost every day that week together in some form, whether it be a lunch date, or a movie, or just hanging around either of our apartments. Despite Harrys request to spent the night with each other as much as possible, I felt it would be better for both of us if we spent a few apart. I didn’t want to get as wrapped up in him as I was, at least not yet, to keep myself slightly protected incase he did break me again. 

I knew it was a possibility. It always is, regardless of who you date. There is always that chance that one of you will make a mistake, and hurt the other. Its not necessarily intention, and to be honest, rarely is. But you always have to be aware that it can happen, despite best intentions and promises, and be prepared to deal with it if it does.

Harry and I hadnt had sex again since rekindling our romance, either. I could tell it was on his mind, but he was being respectful, keeping things slow until I made the indication that I was ready again. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to. Badly. Probably moreso now that I knew just how good he was in bed than before we had first slept together. But I was still waiting. It was just something I felt I needed to do.

We had run in to Louis on occasion as well, which was there the awkward part of the emotional rollercoaster that was that week came in to play mostly. We ran into each other in the hall when Harry and I were returning to my apartment at the same time Louis was leaving his to go to class. Another time we happened upon each other at the coffee shop down the road. Thankfully, both men were holding up their ends of the deal, and despite the glares and tension, were being civil to each other at least. Considering their history, I knew I couldn’t ask for more than that from either of them, and was thankful for their effort.

Harry had gotten called away for work on more than one occasion while we were together. He would apologize profusely, but I told him I understood. And I did. Probably more so now that before. I decided to let go of all my worry and questions about his job, and to let him decide when he felt it was right to let me in on his life. It wasn’t easy, mind you, but I knew if I didn’t make that choice now I would drive myself crazy like I had been for the last few weeks. It was obviously something he felt to be private, and I had to respect that. I didn’t have to like it, but I did have to respect it.

The Sunday following Harrys appearance at my door, we were laying on his bed watching TV before falling asleep. He had on black sleep pants and a tshirt with some band I had never heard of on the front, his arm around me as I lay tucked in to his side. It was such a casual, simple thing to be doing together, and yet it was one of the nicest times we had had all week. We didn’t talk much, just laughed at the comedy on TV, enjoying being in each others presence.

We had spent the day doing random errands, such as picking up items from the local electronics store for Zayn and dropping them at his apartment, before he took me to get groceries. They were such normal things to do, typical Sunday errands, I had to laugh at tell him it was like we were already an old married couple. He agreed, before grabbing my ass hard and reminding me there were certain things he did better than some old married man.

The reminder wasn’t necessary, but it did bring our lack of intimacy, at least on the sexual level, to the forefront of my mind for the rest of the day. I wanted to be with him again, and knew he felt the same, but wasn’t really sure how to go about bringing that up without something as blatant as straddling him and sticking my tongue down his throat. Although, knowing Harry, he wouldn’t have minded that approach. 

Shortly after eleven, Harry tilted his head down to look at me. “You sleepy yet?”

I nodded, although it wasn’t really true. I was still lost in thought, most of which were dirty. I had been laying here for the last hour thinking of how to seduce him, then immediately feeling stupid and shutting myself down before I had even gotten the nerve to make a move. I was never very good at this kind of thing, having very little self confidence in terms of sex. Once things were up and running, I was a willing and eager participant, but I usually needed the guy to initiate things. Tack on the current emotional climate between Harry and I, and my task just got a hell of a lot harder.

Harry reached over, clicking the remote to turn off the television, the room becoming completely dark. He had pulled his black out curtains before getting into bed, saying the lights from the city always made it harder for him to sleep. Once the room fell into darkness, he slid down the bed further before kissing my hair and wrapping his arms around me, tangling his legs with mine. 

I laid still for a long while, warring with myself over whether or not to try and initiate something with him. Despite his admittance of feelings for me, I was still afraid of rejection. Im sure everyone is, especially when still learning to navigate a new partner. But my insecurities were holding me back from what I wanted, and right now what I wanted was Harry.

His breathing slowly started to even out, becoming deeper, signaling he was starting to fall asleep. I knew if I was going to do something, I had to get some balls and just do it. My stomach was twisting with nerves as I took my hand that was placed on his chest, and slowly began to run it up and down his stomach. Im sure it was shaking a little, showing my lack of confidence in my actions, but I had to ignore it. I reached around to pull him closer to me, before looking up and nuzzling into his neck. The smell of him made me slightly calmer, as did the fact that the room was so dark. It helped to know that he wouldn’t be able to watch me as I made my feeble attempts at seduction. 

Placing a soft kiss on his jaw, then his neck, then just below his ear, I felt him begin to stir awake. He took a deep breath, before running a hand up and down my arm.

“Whatcha doing babe?” he asked, his voice slightly raspy. 

“Nothing,” I lied as I continued to kiss his neck wherever I could reach from my place beside him. My hand on his stomach flattened out to run along him, feeling him contract under my touch. He seemed to be figuring out what I was doing.

“Doesn’t feel like nothing,” he said, and I could hear the smirk on his lips even though I couldn’t see him.

I didn’t respond. Instead, I let my hand dip down to run my finger tips over his crotch in a feather light touch. I could feel him under the thin fabric, and I slowly slid my index finger along him from base to tip and back again. I felt him twitch under my fingers, and I could hear his breathing increase slightly. His reaction was giving me some confidence, and I took advantage of that. Sliding my body up to be able to reach him better, I found his lips in the dark, kissing him. He returned the kiss, somewhat cautiously, as if he was waiting to see what I would do next.

I kept up my momentum, and before I lost my nerve, I slipped my hand under the band of his sleep pants, and began trailing my fingers along him without the intrusion of the material. He was starting to harden, reacting to my touch, so I reached down and took him in my hand, gently stroking him. He sucked in a breath as he kissed me, his hands now reaching up to my face. I continued to move my hand against him rhythmically, forcing soft groans from the back of his throat.

He pulled back from my lips, and I could tell his eyes were searching for me in the dark. “Do you have any idea how long Ive been wanting you to touch me like this?” he asked, reaching one hand down my back and up again. “This has been the longest week of my life.”

I giggled at him just as he reconnected our lips, more frantically, with less inhibition than before. I tightened my grip on him, using my thumb to spread the slick dampness from the head. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth biting down gently. I could tell he was struggling to keep himself from taking control like he usually had a habit of doing. He was letting me go at my own pace, but part of me wanted him to take over. I had made the initiative, showed him I was ready. Now I just wanted him to fuck me into oblivion.

After several minutes, he pulled away, his breathing tight. “How do you want me?”

I paused in my actions, my hand freezing on him as I considered his question. “What do you mean?” I asked stupidly.

“I mean, how do you want me, babe?” he repeated. The sexy confidence I had equated with him was evident in his voice. I could tell he felt back in his element, and was ready to do whatever I wanted of him. “Do you want to be in control, cause I don’t mind being your toy. Or do you want me to have my way with you?”

I felt my face flush at his words, like he usually had a tendency to do with me. I didn’t even have to think about the answer to his question.

“I want you to have me.” I said honestly, feeling myself getting excited at the thought of what he would do next.

I could almost see him grin in the darkness, before he reached down and gently removed my hand from him, laying be back onto the bed. He returned his lips to mine, kissing me frantically as all the pent up frustration from the week came to the surface. He hovered over me, leaving space for his hand to start wandering over my body, grasping my breast, before slipping down and into my sleep shorts just as I had done with him. He ran his middle finger along me, up and down, stroking me several times before focusing on my clit, making circles with a light pressure. I couldn’t stop the moan that left my mouth and fell into his, my hips shifting against his hand. 

“Feel better, babe?” he asked as he dipping his lips to my jaw. “Have you missed me touching you like this?”

I panted in response, unable to form words in my mind just as Harry slipped two long, thick fingers inside me, immediately curling them forward. I gasped, my hips bucking involuntarily. 

“That’s not an answer, Aubrey,” he scolded. “Although I do love your enthusiasm. Have you missed me?”

He circled my clit with his thumb, deepening the pressure just as he curled his fingers again, causing me to call out.

“I need an answer baby,” he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my sensitive skin. “You need to answer me when I talk to you, babe, or I will stop.”

“Yes!” I shouted, not wanting him to stop. “Yes, I missed you.”

I felt the bastard smile against my ear. “That’s my girl.”

Harry pulled his hand from me, and I slumped down deeper into the bed at the loss of contact. He reached down, pulling me up and whipping my shirt off over my head before pulling off his own. He moved down the bed, taking not only my sleep shorts but the blankets with him into a heap on the floor until I was laying there completely naked. I heard him fumbling around the room a bit, before a soft glow came from the area of his nightstand. Harry had turned on one of the flameless candles he had in his room, illuminating it just enough to cast everything in a gentle yellow glow.

“I want to see you, baby.” He said, crawling back onto the bed with me. He was naked as well, and I watched him as he moved to position himself low in the bed, pulling my legs over his shoulders roughly. “I want to be able to watch you when I make you come.”

He quickly dipped his head down, running his tongue along me in a similar pattern to what his hand had started as. I threw my head down against the pillow, my hips jutting forward against him. He wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked hard, and I couldn’t myself from yelling his name. My hands fisted his hair, pulling harder than I intended as Harry worked me over with his mouth, before sliding in his fingers again simultaneously. I felt myself tensing, my stomach tightening, and I knew he would have me over the edge any minute. I think he could tell as well, because he lifted his head slightly to watch me.

“You want to come like this, baby? Or do you want me inside you first?”

Ugh, why was he like this? Both options sounded amazing, and I couldn’t form a sentence other than sighs and moans as his long fingers continued to torture me. 

“Or, how about both?”

It was like this man could read my mind.

He dipped his head back down, taking me in his mouth again and sucking hard, just as he curled his fingers. The sensation on my clit combined with the pressure on my g spot sent me in a withering mess as I screamed, clutching at his hair, my nails digging into his scalp. He hand to physically hold my hips down with his free arm to keep me from lifting right off the bed.

Lifting his face from me, Harry gave me little time to recover before pulling me by my ankles closer to him.

“Get on your hands and knees, love. Im going to take you from behind.” He said as he stroked himself with one hand, guiding me into position with the other. Watching him was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I was still tingling from my orgasm as I knelt in front of Harry on the bed. He put a hand between my shoulder blades, pushing me down onto my elbows so my bum was up in the air. He parted me legs further with his hands, before running them up and over my ass.

“God, you look sexy like this.” He moaned, and I could hear him opening a condom. “Im tempted to take a picture of you for the nights we aren’t together.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” I warned between panting breaths.

Harry simply chuckled as he moved closer to me, one hand placed on my hip, gripping me hard. I felt him slide himself along me, pausing at my entrance. He slammed into me hard, and I fell forward onto the bed. My scream was muffled into the mattress, and I felt tears come to my eyes. 

Harry didn’t wait for me to adjust before gripping my hips hard and pounding himself into me. I couldn’t even get back up onto my elbows because of the force of his thrusts. He would pound me forward at the same time his hands pulled my hips back against him, burying himself deeper than I ever thought anyone could go inside me. He was rough, but I was loving it. I had never had anyone take me like this before, so raw and dominating. I was surprised how much I wanted him to continue, to throw me around and take me however he wanted. 

He slammed into me again and again, and I screamed into the mattress to muffle myself. I felt his hand connect with my ass in one swift slap, the sound registering immediately after the sting. I gasped at the feeling, before I felt him reach around and start working my clit with his hand. 

“You like this?” he said, leaning forward against me but never relenting in his force. “You like when Im rough?”

Again, I could only groan in response under his onslaught.

“Answer me, Aubrey,” he demanded.

“YES!” I screamed, the sound smothered in the sheets. 

With my answer appeasing him, he increased the pressure on my clit, his hand on my hip gripping tighter to keep me from falling forward completely. He continued relentlessly, and I was completely breathless. 

I knew my second orgasm wasn’t far off, thanks to the merciless attention from Harrys hand. I tried to push myself up onto my elbows, but Harry just pounded in harder, pushing me back down.

“Harry, Im….” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before I saw stars, tightening around him as I screamed his name. With only a few more thrusts, Harry reached his ending as well, slowing his pace before stilling inside me and removing his hand from my front. 

I stayed in my position on the bed, barely able to catch my breath as Harry ran his hands up and down my back, still inside me. Finally I was able to push myself up onto my hands, hanging my head. Harry removed himself from me, and I winced in pain before sitting back onto my heels as he slipped off the bed and threw the condom away.

He returned to my side, pulling me down to lay with him, my head on his chest. It took quite a while for our breathing to return to a regular rate. Finally Harry spoke.

“Sorry if I was too rough,” he said quietly, tilting his chin to look down at me.

I shook my head. “You didn’t hear me complaining, right?”

He laughed, kissing my forehead. “I heard a lot of things, but a complaint wasn’t one of them, no.”

We laid in silence for a short time before Harry slid off the bed and retrieved the covers, pulling them up and over us. He fell asleep quickly, leaving me to my thoughts.

First, that had been amazing. I was pretty sure I would be walking funny in the morning, but it was well worth it. I made a mental note to not go that long without sex with this man again, since this encounter just reminded me how good he was. Second, I felt a sense of relief now that our first post-drama experience was done. Maybe now we could move on without that awkward tension that had seemed to be hanging over us.

And third, as I listened to the beating of his heart against my ear, and felt the warmth of his arms around me as he slept, I couldn’t escape the realization I had been pushing back for the last few days.

I was completely, hopelessly in love with him.


	36. Chapter 36

Before I knew it, November passed by in a blur, December began, and Christmas was on its way. The snow that had made an appearance on Halloween continued to do so through the months, and by mid December, there was a thick layer on the ground. The city was lit with Christmas lights, holiday music playing in almost every store, and people hurrying along the streets laden down with shopping bags.

It was just over two weeks until Christmas and I had done no shopping at all. I was officially in panic mode. Of course, I blamed Harry for my predicament because I had been spending all my time with him. Unfortunately his only solution to my problem was to sit around in our underwear together and do all our shopping online. He said it was better that way because you didn’t have to fight the crowds, and could walk around in your underwear without being judged or jailed for indecency. 

Needless to say, I didn’t care for his option.

Instead I decided to have my first real shopping experience in London. I had the Saturday off that week, telling Sharon I wasn’t going to be available for any extra classes, since I was trying to get my shopping done. I didn’t have a very long list, thankfully. My mom and Lily were getting gift cards, because there was no way to mail them anything back home without it costing a fortune in shipping. So that left just my London friends to contend with. Louis, Lottie, Eleanor, Tanya, Julie, Sharon. And Harry.

Harry was going to be my biggest challenge. What did you buy for the guy who seemed to have everything? I had little ideas for everyone else, but absolutely no clue what to get Harry.

As usual, he had a way of fucking up all my plans.

It had been almost six weeks since my realization that I was completely in love with this asshole. And over those six weeks, I had repeatedly been unable to tell him how I felt. I could tell him almost anything, except this. I found it humorous that I would let him do incredible, dirty, x-rated things to me physically without a second thought, but saying those three words to him seemed completely impossible.

I hadnt been the one to say it first with Ryan, either. I hadnt held it in this long, but it had been a while. Finally, when he said it, I felt relieved. I was such a coward, I didn’t want to be the one to say it first, incase he didn’t feel the same. He had told me ages ago he was falling for me. But had yet to actually say the words that I needed to hear. 

I made no indication to him I was waiting for him to say it, though. I enjoyed our time together, getting to know each other and feeling more and more comfortable around him. Things were going so well, I couldn’t help but wonder when the other shoe would drop. When something would happen to pull the rug out from under me, and have my whole world come crashing down.

The morning of my little shopping adventure, I got up early, had my shower, pulling on black skinny jeans and a thick gray sweater with a wide neckline that caused it to fall off one shoulder. I didn’t get to go out for days like this often, and liked to dress a little nice whenever I had the chance. 

I had my little list of possible gifts, but was mainly going to go and see what I could find. If I found something and immediately thought ‘this is perfect for….’ then I would be a happy girl. Otherwise, I was going with my list.

Just as I was pulling on my knee high boots, without high heels of course, there was a knock at my door. Pulling it open, I scowled at the person on the other side.

“I told you I was going shopping on my own!” 

Harry just smiled happily at me, ignoring my sour tone. “And I told you I needed to shop too.”

“Ugh, you’re so frustrating.” I said, turning around and stomping back into my apartment.

Although I was honestly annoyed that he had shown up at my door when I repeatedly told him I was going shopping and probably getting him a gift, yet he shows up anyways, I couldn’t deny that I was happy. We hadnt seen each other since Wednesday since we both had been working. Plus, he made my stomach flip.

I picked up my purse and coat from the couch, turning back to face him. He was standing just inside the door, hands clasped behind his back, a shit eating grin on his face. I couldn’t decide if I wanted to smack him or kiss him.

 _I love you._ I though, but didn’t say.

Stepping up to him, he took my hand, leading me out and into the hall. After locking my apartment, we made our way outside and into the cold winter day. It was a bright, sunny day, the sun reflecting off the snow blinding me. I slipped on my sunglasses, smirking as Harry did the same. God he looked good in those damn glasses.

A short tube ride later, we found ourselves at the mall. As Harry warned me, it was packed with shoppers. But there was something about the busy mall, the holiday music, and general festivities that made it fun rather than frantic. What was Christmas without a little mall rage?

We walked through the mall hand in hand, bickering occasionally as we tended to do. More than once I had to push Harry away as he tried to look at my list to see what gift I had by his name. Or when he tried to push me into Victoria’s Secret, saying nothing would make him happier than me in something that could hardly be referred to as clothing. I agreed to go into the store after a five minute argument and Harry pulling the most heart melting puppy face I had ever seen in my life. I made him promise to never do that again, on the condition I went in the store with him.

I thought guys usually got nervous and embarrassed in lingerie stores. At least that’s what I thought. As much as they enjoyed looking at it, they hated having to buy it. Harry was the opposite. He had an opinion on damn near everything in there, even picking out a few things he wanted me to wear. The most embarrassing part for me was when we stepped up close to me, staring blatantly at my breasts, before cupping them in his hands right in the middle of the store. I slapped him away quickly.

“What the fuck, Harry!?”

He shrugged, before turning back to the rack of lingerie in front of him. “I wanted to figure out your boob size, babe.”

“And cupping them helps? Why not just ask me?”

“More fun to touch them.” He offered with a wink.

In the end, I walked out of the store with nothing. Harry, however, had picked out several things he thought I should give a try. So in a way I guess I did come out with stuff, although I wasn’t sure just how much of it I was willing to wear for him.

We had lunch in the food court, both ending up with Thai, before continuing our wander. After over an hour and a half, neither of us had bought a single thing.

“Okay, we’ve got to get serious with this,” I demanded, sitting Harry on a bench in the middle of the mall. “We’ve been too busy looking at stuff for us rather than shopping.”

“Technically, I got the lingerie for you,” he teased.

“Focus, please.” I scowled. “Who do you have to buy for?”

Harry was quiet for a minute, thinking over who he needed gifts for. “My mum and sister. A few of my mates, although I will probably just get them alcohol. And my nan.”

“What about your dad?” I asked, unable to stop myself.

Harrys smile faded instantly, replaced with a hard line, his eyes tightening. “No.” he said sharply.

I didn’t bother questioning him.

“Okay, so what does your mom like?” I asked, trying to help him figure out what to get. 

“I don’t know, Aubrey,” he whined. “Im no good at this shit. I hate shopping.”

“Then why did you come!”

“To be with you,” he said honestly.

I sighed, still annoyed by feeling my heart speed up at his admission.

 _I love you,_ I thought silently to myself again.

“Okay, come on.” I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards some stores. “We will figure something out.”

An hour later, Harry had almost finished his shopping. He had got a sweater and spa gift certificate for his mum. For his sister, despite my protests, he got her cooking lessons from one of those ‘adventure experiences’ places that sell gift cards for random things. He said his sister was a horrible cook, so could definitely use this. Plus that they usually got each other funny rather than sentimental gifts, so he felt this was perfect. He gathered gifts for Zayn, Liam and Niall, and finally a necklace with a charm of a heart for his nan, saying it was just like one she used to have but lost years before. 

I still hadnt gotten anything. This only made me more annoyed at him.

“Are you not going to talk to me now just because I finished my shopping and you haven’t?” he teased, squeezing my hand while his other was weighted down with bags.

I frowned in response. Of course, he just laughed at me.

We walked in silence for a while, my mind buzzing over what to possibly get anyone on my list. Surely I could find one present today. Just one was all I was asking for at this point. I found myself getting annoyed at all the people walking by, bags in hand, names crossed off their lists. My fucking list had no names crossed off dammit!

Suddenly, Harry stopped walking, pulling me back gently. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, looking at him.

He grinned at me, that smile that always made my stomach clench before gesturing to his side. He had stopped me in front of the mall Santa. A fat man in a red suit and fake beard sat on a little throne surrounded by stuffed reindeer, fake trees, and teenagers dressed as elves. He currently had a young boy, probably around six years old, on his lap, nodding along as the boy rambled off whatever it was he wanted for Christmas.

“Come on,” Harry said, pulling me towards the entrance to meet Santa.

“You’re not serious!” I protested, pulling back against him. It was useless, since he was stronger than me, and practically dragged me up and into line. There were two families in front of us, waiting their turn as the boy with Santa got his picture taken and scampered off to his mother on the other side of the area.

“It will be fun,” Harry assured me, giving me a wink.

“Harry, don’t you think we’re a little old to be sitting on Santas lap?”

“If you want, you can sit on my lap when we get home and I will remind you just how grown up I am later.” He whispered in my ear. I shrieked a little at his statement, especially in the presence of Santa!

Much too soon it was our turn, and Harry set his bags down beside the little platform before pulling me up to Santa.

“Ho, ho, ho,” the fake Santa smiled. “Take a seat, dear,” he said, patting his lap. I shot Harry a dirty look before sitting on the mans far knee. God I felt ridiculous. I was going to kill Harry. 

Harry stepped up standing at Santas other leg, his hand on the back of the makeshift throne, giving me his most adorable grin. 

Yup. He was a dead man.

“So, my dear, what do you want for Christmas?”

 _To not be sitting on a strange mans knee, for one,_ I thought to myself. I wondered how many adults actually did what Harry was forcing me to do right now. From the corner of my eye I saw the next family in line watching us, the parents smirking. 

“Um,” I stuttered, trying to think of anything to get this over with faster. “Maybe for my best friend back home to come visit.” I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

“Where does she live?” Santa asked.

“New York.”

“Well, I will see what I can do.” He offered with a laugh before turning to Harry.

“And how about you, young man. What would you like?”

Harrys eyes stayed locked on mine, his smirk never wavering. He looked so good standing there, despite the ridiculous situation he had put us in. 

“Only one thing, really,” he said, dropping his eyes to Santa.

“And whats that?” Santa played along cheerfully.

Harry brought his eyes back to me, and I noticed his hand fidgeting with the pocket of his jeans. He seemed nervous, which immediately made me nervous. 

“I just want to tell this girl that Im in love with her.”


	37. Chapter 37

I felt my mouth drop open, all the air from my lungs leaving me in a gust. My heart stuttered in my chest before, I swear to God, it stopped completely. I fell limp, staring at Harry in shock while sitting on a fat mans lap.

Both Santa and Harry were watching me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. Anything. I felt completely numb.

Holy shit. He said it. Harry said he loves me. After weeks of debating, and backing away, and cowardice, he had taken the step I couldn’t. 

And now he was obviously waiting for me to respond.

I couldn’t find my words, but I could find my feet. I stood from Santas lap swiftly, almost tripping over him as I clammered to Harry, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Harry remained on one side of Santas leg, me on the other. The poor man just sat there, silently, watching our exchange.

Harry held me just as tightly as I held on to him, neither of us saying anything. Finally he pulled back, and pressed his lips to mine gently.

I had to say it. I had to say it back to him now.

“I love you,” I whispered against his lips. I felt Harry exhale with relief, before smiling against my mouth and kissing me deeper. I kissed him feverishly, trying to express just how much I loved him in the gesture.

I don’t know how long we were kissing, but finally Santa cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Well, looks like you got your Christmas wish, my lad.” He said to Harry, bringing our attention back to our surroundings. We released each other, and I blushed while Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Sorry about that,” he said to Santa, smirking at me.

“Not a problem,” the cheerful man laughed. “To be honest, it isn’t the first time.”

This caused us both to laugh, before Santa patted his lap again.

“Both of you take a seat for the picture, yeah?”

I snickered as I watched Harry try and perch on this poor mans lap, him on one leg, me on the other. I could tell Harry was hovering, trying to not actually put any weight on him as we turned to the camera.

Once our photo was taken, we thanked Santa, Harry collected his belongings, and we made our way off the platform and to the small booth at the side to collect our picture.

I couldn’t stop smiling as we waited for the image to be developed. I felt excited, and relieved, and nervous. Everything at once. Finally a young girl with blonde pigtails and a green elf hat handed us our photo. It was kind of funny, with both Harry and I sitting much higher than Santa because of our age, but Harry bought the picture anyway to commemorate the moment.

Once we left the Santa booth, Harry turned me to him, kissing me again. 

“I love you, Aubrey,” he repeated. “I have for a while. I just couldn’t get up the nerve to say it.”

I smiled at him, relieved. “To be honest, I have to. I was too much of a coward to say it first.”

“Figures, you make me go out on the limb first.” He snorted, before kissing my forehead and resuming our mall walking.

By the end of the day, I had gotten Lottie a makeup kit she had mentioned several weeks before, Eleanor an adorable hat, scarf, mitten set, and Louis and ebook reader that Harry said was quite good. I appreciated that Harry was helping me pick out the gift for Louis, since over the last few weeks the tension between them has seemed to lessen. They weren’t going to be having any tea parties any time soon, but at least they had gotten to a place where they could tolerate being in the same room as each other.

As we stepped up to pay for the reader, Harry pointed over to a cute phone case in a display to the side in the shape of an owl. I had mentioned to him a while ago that I had a thing for owls, so was distracted for a moment. That was all the time he seemed to need to slip out his credit card and pay for the reader before I even had a chance to realize what he was doing.

“HARRY!” I shouted, snatching the card from him after it was too late. “What are you doing!?”

“This is expensive, babe.” He told me, as if I didn’t already know. “Im okay with you getting Louis whatever you want. But this is pricey, so just let me pay for it.”

“Harry, no,” I whined, frowning at him. The poor clerk at the desk wasn’t sure what to do as he watched us bicker. “Its from me, not you.”

“Then it can be from both of us, okay?” he compromised, pulling the bag with the reader inside from the counter and handing it to me. I took it, giving him my best scowl, as he turned and thanked the clerk before leading me from the store.

“Youre such an ass, you know that right?” I said, pouting.

“I love you too, babe.” He laughed as we headed towards the exit.

 

*** 

 

Before I knew it, it was a few days before Christmas. The time had gone so quickly, it was hard to believe I had been living in London for almost four months. In a way it had felt like a lifetime, like my life here was the only one I knew. But at the same time, I felt like I was just at home, in my bed at my mothers house, talking to Lily on the phone. 

I had considered going home for Christmas, but just couldn’t afford it. My mother had told me she would be working over the holiday since I was gone, so going back home to the empty house seemed pointless. Lily said she wasn’t sure what her plans were, but they would probably be the usual dinner at her grandmothers. 

The more I thought about Christmas, the more homesick I got. I missed my mom, and I really missed Lily. Although we talked all the time, it just wasn’t the same. I missed laying on her bedroom floor in our pajamas, each of us facing a different direction, a bag of chips between us as we talked about anything and everything. There was literally nothing off limits between us, and we could talk for hours without realizing how late it had gotten.

One snowy afternoon I was curled up on the couch, a heavy sweater on and a tea in my hand, catching up on old PVRd episodes of Mrs Brown, when I heard a key in my door.

Harry and I had exchanged keys to each others apartments not long after the I love yous were exchanged. He figured it was a good idea, since we spent so much time together anyways. Although so far the only thing he had used this new access to my apartment for was to surprise me once in the shower, and leave little presents and notes around my home.

I turned around to see him walk inside, his black jacket sprinkled with snow. He ran his hand through his hair, brushing the dampness away as he smiled. 

“Well, don’t you look cozy.” He smirked, idling in the doorway.

“I am.” I said, coming up and kissing him. His lips were cold from being outside, his cheeks a bright red. He made no movement to remove his coat and shoes, and I stepped back to watch him carefully.

“Arent you going to take your coat off?”

“Actually, Im just dropping something off.” He said, his smile growing.

I groaned. “Harry, Ive told you a million times, you don’t need to keep leaving little present around. Yes, I know its just hersheys kisses and stuff, but still, you…” I continued you ramble at him as he turned and pulled open my door again. My rant was cut off with a squeak when I saw the person on the other side.

“LILY!” I screamed, practically knocking Harry down as I jumped onto Lily in the hallway. We both immediately started crying, screaming, and jumping up and down like three year old. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

She smiled happily at me. “Harry,” she said, casting him a look over my shoulder. “Im your early Christmas present, apparently.”

This only made me cry harder, and for a completely different reason as I turned around to find Harry watching us with a soft smile, his hands linked behind his back like he always did. I closed the space between us in two strides, throwing myself into his arms and kissing him. He laughed against my lips, wrapping his arms around me.

After a moment he pulled away, reaching up to wipe a tear from my face. “You happy?”

“So happy,” I sniffed, kissing him again. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Anytime baby.” He said, before pulling away and coming to the door. After bringing in Lilys luggage for her, he gave me another kiss before turning to leave. “I will leave you girls to do your girl things. Ive got plans with Zayn tonight. You ladies have fun.”

“Thank you Harry,” Lily and I both said simultaneously, causing us to giggle like children. Harry rolled his eyes before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

I practically dragged Lily onto the couch, bouncing excitedly.

“I cant believe you’re here,” I squealed as she sat. She looked just as I remembered. Her dark hair was longer, though. And she seemed to have lost a little weight. But other than that, she was exactly the same. “How did you even afford this? I thought you said you couldn’t come visit.”

“I told you. It was Harry.” She confirmed, pulling her legs under her. “I guess he stole my number from your phone, cause he called me up a week ago and asked if I could come out here for a while.”

I melted. “How long are you here for?”

“Till after New Years. I got about two weeks off over the holiday, since I hadnt taken any of my vacation time yet, so it worked out perfect.”

I shook my head, still shocked at the fact Harry had done this. I remembered that I had told the mall Santa that for Christmas I wanted to see my best friend. Apparently my Santa was a sexy, green eye British boy.

“So, I see things are going good with you and Mr My-Accent-Is-So-Sexy.” She laughed.

“They are,” I confirmed. “Seriously, Lil, Ive never felt this way about anyone. Hes amazing.”

She smiled at me, watching me for a moment before answering. “Im happy for you. Im glad you found him. You deserve this, you know.”

I knew she was making a subtle reference to my shit storm with Ryan, but I didn’t want to think about or talk about him. He wasn’t a part of my life here, so bringing him up was irrelevant and unnecessary. 

Lily turned to the TV, her brow furrowing, just as Mrs Brown starting cussing out everyone in the room.

“What the hell are you watching?” she asked, confused. 

“Seriously, Lil, it’s the best show ever.” I laughed, as I launched into a play by play of my new found TV addiction.

We stayed up until after two in the morning talking, laughing and catching up. She brought up Ryan, to my dismay, but only to tell me that she hadnt heard anything more from him. He seemed to have given up. I should hope so, considering it had been months.

After settling her in to my apartment, we giggled like teenagers as we climbed into my big bed for the night.

“This is just like when we were kids,” she said, rolling over to face me, tucking her hands under her head.

“Just don’t wet my bed like when we were twelve!” I laughed.

“I was laughing!” she defended herself with a shrill voice. “You made me laugh!”

“Whatever, Lily, you still peed.”

She huffed in annoyance before rolling onto her back.

“Night, bitch.” She said, closing her eyes. I rolled to the opposite side, my back facing her as I snuggled in for the night.

“Night, bitch.”


	38. Chapter 38

I woke the next morning to the feeling of two ice cold feet pressed into the backs of my legs. Groggily, I stretched, before kicking Lilys legs off of me and rolling over to face her. My abrupt response to her cold intrusion caused her to wake, snorting, before rolling onto her back.

“Bitch, what was that for?” she asked, her voice weak from sleep.

“Keep your snowman feet off me.” I mumbled, reaching out to smack her playfully in the face. I completely face palmed her, causing her to snort again. In return, she reached blindly in my direction, pinching the side of my breast hard.

“OW!” I screeched, grabbing the side of my boob. “Bitch.”

Once we were both awake, and both in some form of discomfort from each others attacks, we rolled out of bed. Lily, being the rude house guest she was, called the shower first, forcing me to forage for some kind of breakfast. Since I hadnt been expecting company, I didn’t have anything fancy. She was going to have to settle for nutella on toast.

Finally, Lily emerged from my bathroom, wrapped in a towel, another on her head.

“That fucking shower takes forever to warm up, did you know that?”

I scoffed at her. “No, Ive been living here for four months, but it never occurred to me. Thanks for the tip.”

Wow, we were bitchy in the morning.

After breakfast, I climbed in the shower, letting the hot water ease my sore muscles. Sleeping with Harry was much more enjoyable than sleeping with Lily. Where I could snuggle into Harrys side while he slept, using his body heat to keep me warm, any time I shuffled over to Lily, she would kick me. Although, in all fairness, I was pretty sure I had shoved her off the bed at one point during the night.

Joining Lily in the living room once we were both clean, fed, and less bitchy, I flopped down beside her on the couch.

“So,” she said, turning to me. “What is there to do for fun around here?”

I laughed. “To be honest, I haven’t been doing much of that.”

She gave me a doubtful look. “Im sorry, but after getting a look for what, or should I say who, you _have_ been doing, I’m calling bullshit.”

I couldn’t stop my smirk, or the wave of blush rising in my face.

“He certainly is fun to look at,” she continued. “And that accent makes me feel feelings. Although, do all Brits talk that slow? It makes me wanna fast forward him a bit.”

I burst out laughing, grabbing the throw pillow behind me to smack her in the face. “Don’t be mean.”

“Im not! Im just saying, its hard to keep track of what hes saying sometimes. But that may be because the whole drive over here I was shamelessly gawking at him. You sure made a step up in the boyfriend game.”

I rolled my eyes, twisting in my seat to throw my feet up on the coffee table.

“So, what does he do for a living?” she asked, not knowing all the drama that surrounded that seemingly simple question.

I frowned a little, not entirely sure how to explain this certain issue. “Im not completely sure, to be honest. He runs a company.”

Her eyebrows pulled together when I didn’t elaborate. “What kind of company?”

I shrugged. “Not sure. He really hasn’t told me much about what he does. In all honesty, he keeps that pretty locked down.”

“And that doesn’t bother you a bit?”

“Yeah, it does. But I guess Ive just learned to let it go. If he wants me to know, he will tell me. And I don’t want to nag him all the time and pry for all his secrets.”

Lily watched me for a moment, her lips pouted out to one side as she contemplated my answer. “You must really like him.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You always have to know everything,” she laughed. “So for you to be okay with not knowing, that says more about how you feel about him than anything else.”

I laughed along with her, nodding in agreement. She was right, there. I didn’t like being in the dark, especially when it was something that affected me. And in this case, Harrys work did affect me. He would be called away because of it, disappear for days because of it. And, if at some point our relationship progressed to the point of, say, marriage…well then I would expect him to be more open about those things than he was now.

But, for now, I was willing to keep my obsessive need to know all things at bay. For now.

My phone buzzed on the coffee table, and I leaned forward to grab it. Harry was calling, and immediately I broke into a smile.

“Hey,” I answered, grinning like an idiot.

“Hey to you too,” he laughed. “You girls having fun?”

“Well, we’re just sitting around talking about you, so yeah its pretty fun.” I told him honestly.

Harry laughed, and I could picture him in my mind as he threw his head back, his lips pulled back into a smile. “You telling her about the night of four times?”

My mouth dropped open in surprise. “Harry, for God sake, not everything is about sex.”

“Says who?” both Harry and Lily said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes just as Harry continued talking.

“You girls wanna go to lunch with me and Zayn?”

Turning to Lily, I passed along Harrys proposition. “You wanna go to lunch?”

“Sure,” she agreed with a shrug.

“Sure,” I relayed to Harry. “Where and when?”

“Well, we’ve got a few more things to deal with here and Zayns. I will send the car over for you to bring you here, then we can go from there, yeah?”

I nodded as if he could see me. “Sure, that works.”

“See you in a bit.” Harry said, and I could hear papers shuffling around in the background. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I replied before hanging up and turning to Lily. “Harry is sending the car to get us, then we’ll go to his friends for a bit, then lunch. Okay?”

Lilys face scrunched. “The car?”

I realized then that I hadnt really told Lily too much about Harrys financial situation. Of course, I still wasn’t completely sure about the depths of Harrys finances, myself.

“Yeah, um,” I muttered. “Harry has a company car. It a big deal really.” 

“Not a big deal?” she argued. “No offence, but what kind of business does a twenty something year old guy have that he has a company car?”

I couldn’t stop the frown from claiming my features. It was the exact same question I had asked myself when I first learned of ‘the car’, and ‘the apartment’, and all the other things that made me question Harry and his business dealings. I had spent the last couple of months pushing back all my concerns, questions and doubts into a box and storing it away on a shelf in my mind. I had finally gotten to a place where I could ignore that box, and pretend it didn’t exist or matter. Unfortunately, Lily was a nosy bitch, you was determined to pull the box off the shelf, blow the dust off, and start rummaging through its contents.

I shrugged in a noncommittal way, before pushing off the couch to get ready to leave.

 

*** 

As the car pulled up in front of Zayns building, Lily and I slipped out into the chilly December air. 

“Wow, I need a car like that,” she commented, watching as Reimer closed the door behind us. “It was like we were gliding down the street.”

I smirked in response, still trying to play down the aspects of Harrys life that may indicate his monetary worth. I didn’t want to fill Lily in on too much, too soon. I kept telling myself it was for Harrys privacy. But deep down I knew it was because she would only ask the questions I had placed in the aforementioned box, and bring up more well deserved ones that I knew I wouldn’t be getting answers to. 

We stepped quickly into Zayns building, making our way to the third floor and towards his apartment. I noticed Lily looking around warily, unsure of her surrounds as she took in the dull walls and bare carpeted halls. Knocking on the door, Zayn appeared within seconds, flashing a sexy grin.

“’Allo, love,” he said, stepping aside to allow Lily and I inside. Closing the door behind us, he stepped further into his apartment, calling over his shoulder. “We will be done in a minute, yeah? Just a couple little things to sort out.”

“No problem, Zayn,” I called as he disappeared into a room at the end of the hall.

I turned to see Lily, eyes wide, taking in the electronic explosion that was Zayns apartment. I had been here a few times over the last couple of months, so I guess I had gotten used to it. But, as I remembered from my own first viewing, the endless amount of computers, laptops, wires, papers and folders littered around in a seemingly meaningless mess was a little overwhelming.

“Um,” Lily whispered, her eyes racking over the mess on the coffee table. “What does this guy do?”

I shrugged, again annoyed as she brought up questions I couldn’t answer with much confidence. “Hes Harrys IT guy.”

“And he runs this stuff out of his apartment?” she asked, giving me an incredulous look.

I shrugged, before turning to see Harry coming down the hall with a smile. He had on, as usual, his black jeans with a black tshirt, a blue plaid shirt overtop. He looked so casual, so young, it only made all Lilys questions seem more and more concerning. Damn her.

Harry pulled me to him before pressing his lips gently to mine. “Hello, love.”

“Hello,” I smiled like a fool.

“Ugh, get a room.” Lily whined, taking a step away from us.

“Why bother?” Harry challenged, putting an arm over my shoulders. “We could do it right here, if you like?”

I slapped Harry on the chest, just as Zayn appeared beside us. 

Gesturing between Zayn and Lily, Harry did the introductions. 

“Z, this is Aubreys friend Lily from New York. Lily, Zayn Malik.”

Zayn reached out a hand to Lily, which she accepted cautiously as she appraised him. Im sure she was as shocked as I was by the contradiction that was Zayn Malik. The stunning, model worthy good looks, mixed with the endless supply of tattoos, ripped jeans, and a cigarette tucked behind his ear. You weren’t sure if you wanted to fuck him, or run from him.

“Everyone ready?” Harry asked, looking down to me.

“Ready as ever,” I said, my eyes still watching Lily and Zayn.


	39. Chapter 39

I looked down into my coffee cup, sighing for the millionth time in the last hour. I held the cup tightly, my index finger tracing a little circle in the smooth ceramic. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the voices around me.

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like the book,” Zayn replied, exasperated. “I just said Catherine was a bitch.”

Lily scoffed, rolling here eyes. “Of course you would say that,” she challenged. “Heathcliff was wasting her time. If he had just been honest with her, maybe things would have turned out differently.”

Zayn leaned forward on the table as he turned to gape at Lily. “So its all up to him, then, yeah? She could have said something. Womans liberation and all that shit. You want something, say so. Don’t play ‘round then bitch when it doesn’t go your way.”

Lily just glared at Zayn, her mouth open. “You are unbelievable,” 

I did my best to block out the bickering between the two that had started in the car when Zayn accidentally stepped on her foot, heightened when Lily began cracking her knuckles, something that apparently drove Zayn insane. It got worse as we climbed out once reaching the restaurant when Zayn lit up a cigarette, prompting Lily to go on a tangent as to why smoking was going to kill him, and had continued throughout lunch when the topic of favorite books had been brought up by Harry in an attempt to find a mutual ground.

The two continued to bicker as Harry leaned over to me, whispering in my ear.

“Im not sure what Im more surprised at,” he said, watching the two closely from the corner of his eye. “That they haven’t killed each other yet, or that Zayn has actually read Wuthering Heights.”

I snickered, immediately covering my mouth with my hand to hide my laughter.

The restaurant was tiny, with wooden tables, uncomfortable bench seating, and paper napkins. But the food had been absolutely incredible. Harry had made a comment that Zayn had a gift for finding these little hole in the wall places that always had the best food. I knew he was trying to point out Zayns good qualities to Lily, trying to ease the tension between the two. Unfortunately it didn’t help when Lily moved to take a fry from Zayns plate, and his head almost exploded.

Harry took her hand, slowing removing it away from Zayns plate. Slowly, and methodically, Harry explained. “Zayn doesn’t share food.”

“What?” she asked, confused. Her gaze shifted between the two.

“Zayn doesn’t share food,” he repeated. “Its just a thing. Hes worse than Niall.”

This prompted Zayn to pipe up. “I am NOT worse than Niall! Remember the time Liam tried to take a wing from Nialls plate, and Niall stabbed him in the hand with a fork.”

Harry snorted, shaking his head. “Okay, fine, you’re not as bad as Niall. But you still don’t share.”

“No, I don’t.” Zayn confirmed, pouring an obscene amount of ketchup on his plate.

Lily wrinkled her nose. “Ew.”

Throwing his head back, Zayn groaned. “What now!”

“How can you eat that?”

“Easily! See, watch!” he said, smothering a fry in ketchup and popping it in his mouth.

I returned my stare to my coffee cup, praying they would finish their meals soon.

The small café the boys had brought us to was like something out of a movie. The wall to wall windows gave a lovely view of the street beyond, a light dusting of snow falling on the people outside. There were garlands and plastic snowflakes hanging from the counters and windows, the waitresses all wearing Christmas themes aprons, the chef in the back wearing a Santa hat. 

Finally, Zayn finished his fries, wiping his hands on the paper napkin and tossing it onto the plate. The waitress appeared out of thin air, smiling broadly as she had done every time she had come over to our table. Her eyes would always flicker between Harry and Zayn, obviously appreciating the view they gave her. I was pretty sure she hadnt look at Lily and I once.

“Anything else, gentlemen?”

I scowled, shooting Lily a look that she mimicked at direction reference to just the guys.

Harry looked between Lily and I, both of us shaking our heads, before looking up to the waitress. “I think we’re all set, thanks.”

“Here you go, love,” she said, placing the bill on the table with four candy canes. “You can pay at the till when you’re all set.

Lily and I took our candy canes, as Harry leaned over to pull out his wallet. Suddenly, Zayns hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing the small paper bill and holding it against his chest.

“My turn,” he said, shooting Harry a glare and a smirk.

“Fuck off, mate,” Harry answered, reaching across the table towards Zayn and almost knocking over a glass of water. 

“You paid last night, I pay today.” Zayn said, wiggling himself closer to Lily to force her out of the booth. She shot him a look before sliding out, him out seconds behind her, rushing up to the till in the corner. Harry was out of the booth like a shot, the two men chasing each other across the restaurant. 

Lily watched them go with a look of embarrassment, before turning to me as I slid out into the aisle. “What the fuck?”

I shook my head. “Harry has a thing about paying for stuff.”

Lily frowned, before looking back to see the two men literally trying to pull the bill from reach others hands, bickering, while the waitress watched them with keen interest. I had no doubt all she needed was some oil and a wrestling ring and she would be on cloud nine.

Lily turned back to me, pulling on her jacket. “God, Zayn is annoying.”

I laughed, knowing this was coming. “Hes a good guy, Lil.” I confirmed. “You two just rub each other the wrong way.”

“Why does he have to smoke?” she ranted. “Ugh, the smell is awful. Its even on his clothes. And I swear I smelled weed, too. Is he a stoner or something?”

I shrugged. “I have no idea. Maybe? But honestly, Lily, hes a nice guy. Try not to be so hard on him.”

Lily gave me a scowl. “He started it.” She muttered childishly, just as the guys returned to us. Zayn had a triumphant look on his face, while Harry looked annoyed.

“Ready to go?” he asked, pouting.

“Yeah, we’re ready.” I laughed at him. “Poor baby didn’t get to pay, did he?”

Zayn piped up with a proud laugh. “Nope. Zayn sneaky like ninja.”

 

*** 

Two days before Christmas, I found myself saying goodbye to Harry. It was only going to be for a week over the holidays while he went home to see his family, but it still bothered me much more than I would have preferred.

I stood on the sidewalk, clutching onto him tightly, my face buried in his chest as he hugged me, chuckling against my hair. The car was behind us, his bags already loaded. He had just stopped by my apartment to drop off my Christmas present. Well, presents. There were two little gifts, and one large one. I frowned at him. I had only gotten him one thing, so immediately felt self conscious as I handed him the bag. 

“I wish you had told me you got me a ton of stuff, you know,” I whined, looking down. “Now I feel like a shit.”

Harry only laughed at me, rolling his eyes. “You didn’t need to get me anything, babe.”

“Not true. Its Christmas. I have to get you a present.”

Harry shook his head firmly. “No. I have you. I don’t need a present.”

I rolled my eyes, but then ended up laughing as Lily made loud gagging noises from the couch.

I turned away from Harry to place the gifts he had brought me under my small tree as he reminded me for the third time to open the two small ones first, then the big one. But not until Christmas morning. 

He had taken me out two days prior to a local tree lot. I honestly hadnt planned on getting a tree, since I didn’t have a lot of room in my small apartment. But Harry insisted, saying it wasn’t Christmas without coming home to the smell of a real Christmas tree. We walked around the lot, hand in hand, checking out the dozens of trees they had leaning against wire stands. Some were over seven feet tall, and I teased Harry that that would be the kind of tree he would have in his massive apartment. 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Im not even home this year, babe. Next year, we will get a huge ass tree, okay?”

I couldn’t ignore the tingle in my legs at the mention of next Christmas with Harry.

Finally, I settled on a tiny little two foot tree that was as wide as it was tall. Harry frowned at my choice, asking if I was sure I didn’t want a grown up tree. I smacked him on the arm, saying I loved this little tree, and it was perfect for my apartment. He got another smack at the checkout when he demanded on paying for said tiny tree while simultaneously insulting its size.

We came home that evening and decorated it with ornaments we had gotten from the local dollar store. Lily was having more fun watching us fight than decorating the little tree, curled up on the couch with a tea in her hands.

Now the day I had been dreading since he told me we would be spending Christmas apart was here, and I didn’t want him to go. God, I was a pathetic, clingy woman.

“Okay, babe, I gotta go. It’s a long drive.” Harry said, trying to gently pull me off him like the little leech I was. I only held on tighter, causing him to laugh.

“No.” I pouted firmly.

Harry reached down, pinching my sides to tickle me, causing me to jump away from him and freeing himself. I frowned at him, crossing my arms over my chest in a pout.

Harry stepped up to me, placing a finger under my chin to tilt my head up to him and kiss me. I relished the feel of his lips on mine, knowing it would be a while before I felt this again. He would be home on the 30th, just in time for New Years. 

“I will call you when I get there, okay?” he assured me, leaning his forehead on mine.

I frowned deeper, nodding. 

“I love you, Aubrey,” he said quietly, trying to make me stop acting like a child. All it did was make me miss him more, and he hadnt even left yet.

“I love you too.” I said, before he kissed my forehead again, turned and climbed into the car before I could stop him. 

I watched the car drive away until it turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.


	40. Chapter 40

I spent the whole rest of the day pouting in my apartment. The only time I left was to teach my Thursday afternoon class. It was my last class before the studio closed for the Christmas holiday, and I had made it Christmas themed, giving all the members candy canes at the end. Sure, a sugar blast after a workout may be counterproductive, but I was trying to cheer myself up, damn it.

The moment I got home, I changed back into pajamas, made a cup of tea, and began my pout-a-thon. Lily indulged me for the first few hours, watching holiday movies with me, ordering a pizza, talking about things we had done at past Christmases. By eight oclock that night, however, she had had enough.

“Okay, that’s it, get up.” She said, flying off the couch and startling me.

“What the literal fuck, Lily!” I shouted, wiping a small drop of tea that I had spilled on my pants.

“You’ve been sulking all day cause Dimples McSexy went home for Christmas. Get the fuck up. I didn’t come all the way here from New York to watch you eat your weight in mini brownies!”

“Well what the hell do you want to do then!?”

“I don’t know!” she shouted back, throwing her arms up. “I don’t live here! Take me out! Show me around! The only place you’ve taken me is the diner with the rude, smoker guy, the studio for a class where I fell over and fucking embarrassed myself, and the market down the road! Take me somewhere fun!”

I groaned at her, setting my cup down hard and standing up. “Fine! Get fucking changed, we’re going to the bar.”

“What bar?” she asked, following me to my room.

“Theres a bar I know. I know the bartender, he’ll show you a good time.”

 

*** 

“Fucking right, I can show her a good time,” Niall laughed, giving Lily a wink when I told him what I had said to her when she bitched she wanted to go out. 

I rolled my eyes at him, taking the beer he slid across to me over the wooden bar. “Pace yourself, Niall. Shes only been here a few days.”

“All I will need is a few hours, and she will never want to leave.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Lily. 

She accepted the beer he passed her, laughing nervously. I guess I had forgotten to warn her about Nialls endless and insatiable need to flirt.

“We’ll be back in a bit,” I told him, leading Lily away from the bar and towards the back.

It was busy for a Thursday night. I supposed considering it was Christmas, everyone was ignoring the limited drinking during the week rule that I thought was an unspoken understanding among the working class. Although, this place always seemed to be busy any time I had come here, so maybe it was just one of those spots everyone went to let off steam.

The snow was falling steadily outside, the wind whipping it around people as they scurried down the street in the cold night air. But inside the bar, it was warm as ever. As usual, Niall had taken our jackets and placed them behind the bar and out of reach of other patrons. I made a mental note to ask him if he did that for everyone. 

The crowd was loud, raucous laughter filling the room, mixed with the clinking of glasses and clatter of billiard balls as we neared the tables in the back. Once stepping away from the main bar area, I noticed Zayn and Liam standing by one of the pool tables. Noticing me, Zayn offered me a wave, before his smile dropped when he noticed Lily. I almost laughed.

Lilys face was pretty much the same as I lead her up to the boys, trying to keep my smile bright.

“Hey guys,” I said, leaning forward to hug Liam. “Li, this is my friend Lily from New York. Shes visiting for a while over the holidays.”

“Nice to meet you, Lily,” Liam said with a smile, offering her a hand. She took Liams hand, but her gaze was narrowed at Zayn. Jesus, here we go again.

Just then a brunette girl stepped up beside Liam, tucking in under his arm. 

“Finally get to introduce you girls,” he said, gesturing between the girl and myself. “Sophia, this is Harrys girlfriend, Aubrey. Aubs, this is my girlfriend Sophia.”

We exchanged smiles and hellos, before Zayn took another drag of his cigarette, setting it in the ash tray on the small round table.

“You ready to get your ass kicked?” he said to Liam, spinning the pool cue in his hand.

“Not likely, mate,” Liam returned, stepping up to lean across the table to break their game.

Us girls spent the next hour chatting, drinking, and watching the boys play pool. Of course, they would continuously exchange insults and threats, usually about each others manhood. Twice Liam reached out with his cue just as Zayn was taking a shot, poking him in the side of the face. Zayn would cuss him out, wiping his face, demanding a redo. He still had a blue line across his cheek from the last time Liam had poked him.

The game ended with Zayn throwing his arms up in victory, and Liam giving him a rather crude one fingered gesture. Niall appeared out of nowhere, fresh beers in his hands, before disappearing again behind the bar. Literally, any time our drinks even look almost empty, Niall appeared like an adorable Irish ghost, replenishing our drinks endlessly. So long as we were drinking, he seemed happy.

The two men took long drinks of their beers, before Zayn lit up another cigarette. This prompted Lily to roll her eyes, snorting at him. He glared at her, but didn’t comment further. 

“You girls want to play?” Liam asked, reaching out to hand his cue to Lily.

“Oh, I don’t…”

She was cut off quickly by Zayn. “Don’t bother mate. This one isn’t into fun shit.”

Lily narrowed her eyes at Zayn, before reaching out and taking the cue Liam offered. Zayn smirked at her, before stepping up to a rack of cues on the wall, bringing back two more. “Girls against guys?”

“You’re on.”

 

*** 

 

Over an hour later, Lily was swearing at Zayn, Zayn was pulling at his hair, and Liam, Sophia and I were just standing there watching. Niall stood beside us, his blue eyes wide.

“What the fuck is going on?” he asked, blinding reaching out and taking Liams beer from him to take a drink. He passed it back to Liam, who frowned at him but didn’t say anything.

“Zayn tried to tell her how to line up the shot.” I explained, shaking my head. 

Liam jumped in. “Apparently, that means hes sexiest and doesn’t think she can do it on her own.”

Niall shook his head, completely confused, as the two continued to fight loudly.

“I was just trying to fucking help you! Calm the fuck down!” Zayn yelled, gesturing frantically to the pool table.

“Don’t fucking swear at me!” Lily yelled back, poking her cue at him. “And I didn’t ask for your help!”

“Well you’re fucking losing, so maybe you should!”

Niall, Liam, Sophia and I watched them for a while, starting out amused, then just getting a headache. Finally, I sighed, stepping up and taking the cue from Lily before she hit Zayn over the head with it.

“Okay, Lil, time to go home.” I said, placing the cue on the table.

“Thank God,” Zayn muttered behind me. 

Lily was about to shout at him again, but I cut her off by spinning her around and pushing her forward towards Niall. “Ni, can you give Lily our coats please?”

“Sure,” he said nervously, glancing at Lily from the corner of his eye before scurrying ahead of her like he was afraid she was going to pounce on him.

I turned back to Zayn, sighing. “Im sorry.” 

Zayn pulled out another cigarette, lighting it quickly before taking a drag. “Its not your fault your friends mental.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Seriously, though. How do you deal with her?”

“To be honest, shes never usually like this.” I laughed. “You just tend to rile her up.”

“I didn’t even do anything!” He groaned, exasperated.

“I know, I know. Don’t worry about it.” I assured him, offering him, Liam and Sophia hugs and well wishes for the holiday, before heading towards the front of the bar to collect Lily.

I found her, coat on, arms crossed over her chest, with a nervous Niall watching her closely.

“How much is our tab, Niall?” I asked, pulling out my wallet. 

He waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. Its on the company tab.”

I gave him a look. “Company tab?”

Nialls eyes widened, as if he just realized he said something he shouldn’t. Finally he stuttered. “Um, yeah. Don’t worry about it. I got it. Just take Rocky here home before she dents Zayns pretty face. He brings in the female customers, so I don’t need him damaged.”

I laughed, giving him a wave and a Merry Christmas, before pulling Lily out and into the street in the direction of home.

We were silent for a while, Lilys hands deep in her pockets, her cheeks blazing with a mixture of cold and annoyance. The only sounds were the cars passing, and the crunch of snow under our feet until she spoke up.

“I swear, that Zayn guy is so fucking annoying.”

I rolled my eyes. “I have never seen you this way with anyone, Lil.” I laughed. 

“Because no one has ever had a knack for pissing me off like he does.”

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye before commenting something I had been wondering since the last time they had been in the same room as each other. “Maybe its all the sexual tension?”

Lily tripping, slipping in the wet snow and almost fell. She righted herself, before giving me a glare, her face turning red.

“That is NOT it.” She challenged, quickening her pace.

“Im just saying,” I said, trying to smooth things over. “He is a good looking guy.”

“That doesn’t matter, hes rude, pushy, he smokes, his apartment is a fucking mess, he has no manners….”

I sighed as Lily rambled the entire walk home about all the things she didn’t like about Zayn.


	41. Chapter 41

Christmas Eve morning was spent partly on the phone with Harry, partly wrapping my last few presents I had gotten for Lily since my plan of a gift card seemed awful now that she was here with me, and partly listening to her venomently deny there was any sexual tension between her and Zayn.

It was a long morning.

Shortly after lunch I went across the hall with my presents for Louis, Lottie and Eleanor all shoved in a huge Santa sack, Lily in tow. She hadnt yet met my neighbor, and was instantly intrigued when I said I had found someone just as much of a smartass as her. Lou opened the door with his ever present smile. I smiled back, until my eyes dropped to the sweater he wore. It was black, with white piping along the collar and sleeves. On the front was a very large, and very distorted reindeer. 

“Lou, what the hell are you wearing?” I asked, stepping inside his apartment.

“It’s a Tomlinson tradition,” he explained, closing the door behind us. “Ugly Christmas sweaters on Christmas eve.”

I laughed, before turning around to see Lottie sporting a bright lime green jumper with a sparkly snowflake on the front. Wow. They weren’t kidding.

I turned back to Louis, trying to ignore the fact that Christmas threw up on his sweater. “I brought you guys presents.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said, taking the Santa sack from me and placing it beside the tree. 

“Of course I did.”

Louis bent down and picked up a large box, handing it to me. “Good thing I got you something then, eh?” he laughed.

We huddled around his tree, drinking cider and opening presents for over three hours. Lily and Louis got along amazing, considering they were so much alike. I was surprised they didn’t clash, since they both seemed to want to be the one to make the smart assed comment first.

Turning to me, Lily took a sip of her cider before saying “Why cant Zayn be like Louis?”

This caused Louis to choke on his cider, laughing. “Ah, the question every woman asks when any man isn’t me.” Dodging a swat at him from me, he stretched his legs out across the floor. “Why are you taking her around Zayn? That could be dangerous for her health.”

“No shit,” Lily muttered.

“Harry and Zayn took us to lunch the other day.” I explained, not missing how Louis face tightened at the mention of Harry.

We were silent for a while before he spoke up. “Where is Harry?” he asked, trying to seem disinterested. “You spending Christmas with him?”

“He went home to see his mum.” I told him, slightly annoyed at his tone.

His face softened surprisingly at that. He nodded, looking down into the cider in his mug. “His mum is a nice lady.”

“You’ve met her?” I asked, a little surprised.

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Back when we were mates. Used to go to his mums sometimes over the summers. They’ve got a place in the country with a little property, so it was nice to get out of the city.”

Lily turned to Louis, intrigued. “You and Harry are friends?”

The gentle expression on Louis face was gone instantly, turning to give Lily a look. “We are definitely not. Not anymore.”

I could tell Lily was going to question him, ask him why. But I didn’t want to ruin the good time we were having, so quickly jumped in, asking Lottie how her final exams went.

We left Louis just before dinner, returning to my apartment to indulge ourselves in Chinese food. It had been our own personal holiday tradition since we were in high school. I couldn’t remember how it started. 

We went to bed early, curled up in the bed watching It’s a Wonderful Life in black and white on my small TV that sat on the corner of my dresser. I couldn’t help but think about similar times with Harry, in his big bedroom, with his flat screen TV perched on the wall. 

We woke the next morning, awkwardly spooning each other. At least this time Lily didn’t kick me in her sleep. I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun filling my room. I really needed to invest in some black out curtains.

I nudged Lilys shoulder, causing her to groan and roll over, smashing her face into the pillow. 

“Get up, Lil, its Christmas.” I said, pushing at her shoulder again.

“Its gonna be Christmas the whole day. Let me sleep a little longer.” She mumbled into the pillow, refusing to open her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, slipping out of the bed and into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. I took my time, standing under the hot stream of water much longer than I usually would. But for some reason, I was in no hurry today. Finally, once I was almost certain I had used all the hot water in London, I stepped out and into the cold bathroom, pulling on leggings and a jumper, brushing my teeth, and pulling my wet hair up into a knot on my head.

I glanced into the bedroom to see Lily was still asleep, now sprawled to all four corners of my bed. I shook my head at her, before heading into the living room to start breakfast. 

Christmas breakfast was a tradition I had started with my mom. It was something she had done with her mom, and I remember spending Christmas eve when I was really young at my grandmothers, waking to the smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. All of it smothered with Hollindaise sauce. When my grandmother passed away, my mother and I continued the tradition. As I mixed the eggs with milk in a small bowl, I wondered if my mother would be doing the same thing this year? Would she bother, since it was just her? The thought made me sad. It was only six in the morning back in America, but I had an urge to phone her. Unfortunately, it would have to wait a little longer.

Just as I was placing the last of the bacon onto a plate, Lily emerged into the living room, her hair sticking out wildly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Morning, sunshine,” I said happily.

“Fuck off,” she muttered pulling up a chair at my tiny kitchen table and reaching for a piece of toast.

We finished absolutely everything I had made for breakfast, which I shouldn’t have been surprised about. No matter how much food I made, we always seemed to finish it. There was something about being around each other that tended to increase our appetites ten fold.

Placing the plates in the sink, I turned to Lily. “So, do you want to shower first, or open presents?”

She clutched her cup of tea tightly, yawning. “Presents.”

We huddled around my tiny tree, the little lights twinkling away and making me smile. I was really glad Harry convinced me to get a little tree. It did make the holiday better. 

Lily set her tea on the coffee table behind her, reaching out and picking up a small box and handing it to me.

“I didn’t have much time to get you much, since Harry kind of sprung the whole trip to London thing on me. But I saw this a while ago and got it then.”

I took the small box, smiling at the red and white snowflake paper she had wrapped it in, before pulling it open to reveal a little silver box. Removing the lid, I aww’d at the silver locket necklace inside.

“This is just like the ones we had when we were kids!” I told her, pulling the chain from the box.

“I know, right,” she laughed. “Until we both lost them in the lake at my aunts cottage.”

She took the locket from me, opening it up to reveal a picture of each of us on either side from when we first met in year nine. Oh my god, did I really have that hair cut? Ugh.

I reached over and hugged her tightly, before pulling back to hand her a card, and a box.

“I had gotten the gift card to mail home before you showed up at my door, so don’t judge me.” I laughed. “The present I got when Harry took me out for a Christmas tree.”

She opened the box, immediately starting to laugh. Pulling out the ornament, she let it dangled from her finger. 

It was a red London phone booth, a blue banner across the top that said LONDON 2014. 

I opened the present Lily had brought me from my mother, which was an I heart NYC sweatshirt that made me both laugh and miss home even more than I was. Finally, I turned to open the gifts from Harry.

Reaching for the large box, Lily slapped my hand hard. “He said that one last, stupid.”

I rubbed the back of my stinging hand, before giving her the finger and picking up on of the two smaller boxes. The one I had chosen was rectangular, wrapped in silver paper. A green ribbon crisscrossed around it, a red bow meeting in the middle. It was almost too pretty to open.

I heard Lily tisk beside me impatiently, so I tore open the paper to reveal a black box, Ray Ban scrawled across one corner. My eyebrows drew together, as I opened the box and pulled out a new pair of sunglasses. I laughed when I realized they were exactly like the ones Harry always wore.

“Those are nice,” Lily said, taking them from me and slipping them on.

“They’re too expensive,” I scowled. “Hes such a shithead.”

Lily sighed, handing me back the glasses. “Only you would bitch that your boyfriend gave you fancy sunglasses for Christmas.”

I ignored her, reaching for the next gift. This one as slightly larger, but quite light. This time, it was red paper with cartoon Santas all over it. Pulling the paper away, I found a white, blank clothing box. I pulled off the lid to find a white bikini folded on top of a blue beach towel. I started to laugh, shaking my head. What the fuck kind of present was this?

Lily looked between the bikini and me, confused. “What is this?”

“No idea,” I laughed. “I told him I hate the cold, so its probably just mocking me.”

I set the box aside, before pulling the largest box towards me. It was quite big, reaching to my thighs when standing. It was wrapped in blue paper with tiny snowflakes, a bright silver bow on top. I picked it up, surprised that it weight absolutely nothing at all. I commented on that to Lily, who laughed, saying maybe he forgot to put the present in it.

Pulling away the paper, I tore off the tape he had run across the top to close the box before opening it up. It was filled with tissue paper. I starting pulled out the paper, sheet by sheet, trying to be careful not to miss whatever it was that was the actual gift. After a few minutes, Lily joined in, pushing up to her knees to look into the box was we pulled out the tissue.

“Maybe he really did forget?” she pondered aloud.

Finally, we reached the bottom of the box. All that was in it was an envelope, my name written across the front in a neat scrawl.

Lily reached in and pulled the envelope out, handing it to me before flopping back onto her bum. “Im going to fucking kill him for putting a shit ton of tissue in there just for a fucking envelope.”

I slipped my finger under the tab, pulling open the envelope and sliding out the folded page inside. Opening it up, two thin cardboard papers fluttered into my lap. I glanced at them, before focusing on Harrys note.

_Aubrey,_

_Happy Christmas baby! Sorry I couldn’t spend it with you, since there is nothing I would rather than to wake up Christmas morning with you straddling me *winky face* Im hoping you’ve guessed what you’re main present is thanks to these little hints, but just incase you haven’t, take a look at the tickets…_

I looked down into my lap at the papers that had fallen out of the note. Picking them up, I read them over, before gasping.

“What?” Lily asked, trying to look over my shoulder.

I didn’t answer, just shook my head, staring at the tickets. 

“For fuck sake, what?!” she yelled.

“Hes taking me to the Bahamas.” I whispered.

“WHAT!” Lily screamed, snatching the tickets from my hand. She looked them over, before groaning loudly. “Are you sure he doesn’t have a brother. I mean, shit, how the fuck did you find this guy?”

I took the tickets back from her, looking them over again before turning my attention back to the note.

_Now, before you get mad, don’t bother. They are already bought and paid for. They have no definitive date, so we can go whenever you want. Im hoping soon, cause Im tired of hearing you bitch about the cold. And they are just as much for me as you, since I haven’t had a proper vacation in a long time. And I cant wait to spend a week, laying on a beach with you in that bikini ;)_

_I love you, babe._

_Harry_

I couldn’t believe him. He was taking me on a trip to the Bahamas? Seriously?

“Im so fucking depressed now,” Lily whined, throwing herself back onto the couch. “You have a fucking amazing, sexy man, and I have post Chinese food shits. Life is so unfair.”


	42. Chapter 42

Harry called just after lunch on Christmas day to wish me a Happy Christmas. Of course, I could almost see his smug grin through the phone. 

“You’re an ass,” I said, trying to be stern, but I was certain he could hear my smile.

“What?” he asked innocently, his accent elongating the word. “Its for both of us, remember?”

“Bold face lie.” I laughed.

“You in a bikini on a tropical island while I slather you in oil? Yup, pretty sure that’s all for me, babe.”

I shook my head at him while I laughed. “You spent too much.”

“You knew I would.” He answered without missing a beat.

“You knew I would be mad.”

“I knew you would forgive me.”

I groaned. “You’re too much.”

“In bed.” He teased.

“Harry, stop it.” I snickered, trying to hold in my laughter.

“You’ve never said that before, love.”

“I mean it, stop!” I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I laughed, tucking my feet under me on the couch.

“Okay fine.” He agreed, laughing along with me.

“How is your family?” I asked, tucking my free hand between my knees.

“They’re good,” he said, and I could hear voices in the background. “You’re going to have to come up here in the spring with me. I think you would really like it.”

“Im sure I would.” I agreed. “Did you open your present yet?”

“Not yet,” he said, as I was pretty sure he was eating something while on the phone with me. “I wanted to open it while on the phone with you.”

“So open it,” I pushed. 

I had spent weeks trying to figure out what to get Harry. Of all the people I had to buy for, he was by far the hardest. What do you get the guy who has everything? Or anything he doesn’t have, he can apparently buy without worry? I knew he would spend too much money on me, as he always did. But I also knew I didn’t have the monetary means to return that favor. I wanted to get him something that he would really love, but didn’t have a lot of money to do so, and had no real imagination.

I didn’t really know who to ask, except one person. Unfortunately, that one person probably would tell me to fuck off. Of course, I would tell him the exact same thing, but I figured it was worth the cussing out.

“What should I get Harry for Christmas?” I asked Louis while helping him go through a case file his class was working on. 

His head shot up from the pages in his lap to give me a glare. “Why the fuck are you asking me?”

“Okay, first, don’t cuss at me,” I said calmly. “Second, because I don’t know who else to ask. I know you guys aren’t friends, and that’s fine. But you do know him. Probably better than I do in a lot of ways,” I heard him mutter _’you have no idea_ under his breath, but I continued. “So Im asking, as your friend, for some help.”

Louis groaned loudly, before pushing the pages off his lap. “I don’t know, Aubrey. Hes a rich prat. There isn’t much he doesn’t already have.”

I ignored the insult at Harry to press on. “Is there anything he really likes?”

“Vagina?” Louis replied swiftly with a smirk. I scowled at him, throwing the pillow behind me at his head. He dodged it easily, and it landed over his shoulder onto the floor with a thud. He was quiet for a moment while he thought. Finally he sighed. “He loves the Eagles.”

“The band?”

“No, the fucking bird,” he huffed. “Yes the band.”

“Okay. So, maybe a CD?”

“Babe, hes got CD’s.” Louis teased, shaking his head. 

“I told you Im bad at this!” I countered, leaning back onto the couch with a huff. “I don’t know what to get anyone, even you!”

“Just don’t get me a fucking bird, okay?”

“LOUIS!”

“Fine,” he laughed, amused by my irritation. He sighed loudly before reaching for his phone. He puttered around for a bit on the device, texting someone I didn’t know. Finally after several long moments, he looked back up to me. “Okay, here,” he said, handing me his phone. 

I took it, confused. “Whats this?”

“I just texted my friend Olli. Hes into music memorabilia. Hes got everything, or can get almost anything. He said hes got a signed, vintage Eagles album, authentic. You can have it for fifty quid.”

“Seriously?” I asked, amazed. 

Louis shrugged, taking the phone back after I had a look at a picture of the album, messy scrawls across the front showing the members signatures. “He owes me a favor anyways.”

“Thank you so much, Lou, you’re the best.” I said, practically jumping across the floor at him and hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, yeah.” I muttered, patting my back. “But don’t you tell that dick I helped you. I don’t want him to think I don’t hate him.”

I smirked at myself as I remembered Louis helping me get the gift for Harry, as he calls through the phone that he has it in his hands.

“Go ahead,” I encourage him, excited.

I could hear the paper being torn away, the phone shuffling against his ear as he held it with his shoulder. I knew the moment he had it open, because he gave a sharp intake of breath, then went silent and still.

“Are you serious, Aubrey?” he said, excited.

“You like it?”

“Like it? Baby, how did you even get this?” I could hear him throw the paper away, and could picture him holding the album, grinning like an idiot.

“I have my ways.” I teased.

He was quiet for a long while before speaking up again. “Louis helped you, didn’t he?”

My eyes widened, my mouth falling open. “N-no?”

“Yes he did.” He said with certainty. “I never told you I love the Eagles.”

I didn’t say anything, afraid to give away my secret.

“Its okay, Aubrey,” he said quietly. “Its nice that he helped you.”

“So you’re not mad?” I asked, feeling a little stupid at the question.

Harry laughed. “Mad? Baby, if you were here right now, I would fuck you under the Christmas tree. Don’t even care that my mum is in the next room.”

“Harry! You’re such a fucking pig.”

“Oink, oink, baby.”

We chatted about his time with his family, how his sister set her sleeve on fire while trying to help his mum in the kitchen last night, then smacked him over the head this morning with her slipper when she opened her cooking lessons present. He said his cheeks were sore from being pinched my his grandmother, and that he hadnt eaten so much in months since his mother had decided he looked too thin and she needed to fatten him up.

It made me smile, listening to him describe his family. I could picture them all, even though I didn’t know what they looked like, puttering around a kitchen, all chattering at once. Harrys mum smacking his hand with a wooden spoon when he tried to steal food as she cooked, his grandmother telling him off and banishing him from the kitchen like a child. It made me want to be with him even more.

“I should go, babe,” Harry said, as the voices in the background on his end of the phone got louder. “My mum said dinner is going to be ready soon.”

I glanced at the clock. We had been on the phone for two hours. It was almost half five.

“Okay,” I said sadly.

“I will be home in a few days, okay. Before you even know it.”

“I know.”

“Please stop pouting, Aubrey,” he said, sighing loudly. “You’re making it harder for me not to just get in the fucking car and drive back right now for no other reason than to bend you over the coffee table in front of that tiny fucking twig you call a Christmas tree.”

“First, you cant, Lily is here,” I said with a laugh. “And second, stop insulting my tree.”

“First, I have no issues in fucking you in front of people. None whatsoever. And second, its not even a tree, so stop lying.”

“Goodbye Harry!” I shouted, annoyed. 

“Bye, babe. I will see you soon.”

“I love you,” I said, trying not to sound sad.

“I love you too.”


	43. Chapter 43

The day Harry was expected to come home, I was on pins and needles all afternoon. He had called me from the car about an hour ago, saying he would be home just after six. It was now quarter to. 

Lily knew we would want some ‘sexy time’, as she called it, so suggested I go to Harrys for the night and leave her at my place. She had no problem hanging around my apartment, so long as she didn’t have to hear us having sex. I agreed, that since there was a very strong likelihood that that would be the case if we stayed at my place, so gathered up a few things and headed over to Harrys.

I decided to welcome him home in style. I had told him I would be at his place waiting for him, since Lily was at mine. Of course, this prompted a similar response from him that echoed Lilys statements earlier in the day.

Letting myself in to Harrys apartment, I struggled through the door with the bags I carried. I had just over an hour before he said he would be home. I set flameless candles on every surface I could find, as well as lighting the few he already had. I turned on the fireplace in the living room, it flickering to life instantly, casting a glow over the room, reflecting in the windows overlooking the lights of the city. I set out two glasses and put a bottle of wine in the chiller he had under the counter, setting it on the table in the living room, before retreating to the bathroom.

There, I set out more candles, and ran us a bath in his enormous, four person sized tub. The damn thing took forever to fill, as I poured in a variety of salts, lotions and bubble baths, similar to what he had done after his first night at my place. I made sure the water was scalding hot, knowing that it would have cooled by the time we made it in.

Finally, I moved on to the bedroom. Again, more candles, turning on yet another fireplace that was built into the wall. Here, I set my bags in the corner of his room, before stripping down and pulling on a black, tight, lace lingerie he had bought me from Victoria’s Secret during our shopping trip. The hem fell high on my thigh, the neckline in a plunging V down to the bottom of my breasts. There was a band of ribbon around my ribcage, both other than that, it was all lace. I pulled on the black lace thong that went with it, before returning into the living room to wait for Harry.

It was now five minutes until he was due home. I started to get nervous, wondering if he would be too tired, or in a bad mood, or heaven forbid, having Reimer come upstairs with him to help with his luggage. My mind started to churn with embarrassing possibilities, before it was interrupted by the sound of the key in the lock.

I perched myself on the arm of the couch, crossing my legs at my ankles, leaning back slightly to rest my arm on the back of the couch.

Harry stumbled into the room, weighted down with bags before tossing them on the floor just inside the door. Pushing them aside, he shook the snow from his hair, before closing the door behind him and looking up as he started to remove his heavy black coat.

It was only then he seemed to notice all the candles flickering around his apartment. His mouth dropped open slightly as his eyes scanned the room, before finally landing on me. They widened, his mouth falling open. His hands were still in the process of removing his jacket, but he had only gotten as far as slipping it from his shoulders before they froze.

I pushed myself up off the couch, walking over to him slowly, trying to be seductive. God, I sucked at this. Harrys eyes appraised me, racking my body from head to toe and back again, his mouth still agape.

“Welcome home, baby,” I said as I reached him, stopping a few feet from him and placing my hands on my hips.

“Are you fucking serious?” he growled, pushing his coat off and throwing it back onto the pile of luggage. “Jesus Christ, baby, are you trying to give me an aneurysm?”

I giggled at him as he came up to me, placing his cold hands on my waist. I hissed at the chill of his skin on mine, but he only pressed his body against me tighter.

He placed a finger under my chin, tilting my head up to kiss me gently. I reached up, rising on my toes, to wrap my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his body. The feeling of his lips on mine soothed an ache I hadnt realized was there until now. 

His hands slid down my back, grasping my bum tightly, squeezing hard. I yelped, but Harry didn’t stop. He pushed his hips forward, forcing my own towards him to grind them together, before running his tongue along my bottom lip.

“Should I call my neighbors now and apologize for the noise? Or wait till they call the cops?” he whispered, before kissing me again and slipping his tongue into my mouth. 

“Wait,” I answered, grinning.

Harry swiftly moved his hands to my thighs, picking me up swiftly. I squealed, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the kitchen counter and plopping me down. The granite counter was cold on my bare bum, but it put Harry at the perfect height for me. 

Once I was situated, Harry stepped back, holding my hands outward in his while he looked me over again. He groaned loudly before looking me in the eye. “How the fuck did this happen to me?” he muttered, before coming to stand between my legs again. He kissed me roughly, passionately, as I wound my fingers in hair that was damp from the snow. His hands kneaded the flesh of my bum, puling me hard against him to grind his crotch into mine. I moaned against his lips, just as he released me and dipped them down to my neck, finding the spot where my neck met my shoulder, and sucking. I tilted my head to the side to give him access as he worked his way across my skin, pulling down the thin straps of the negligee, slipping my arms out, and letting it pool around my waist. Once my chest was free, he stepped back again, going over to a drawer in the kitchen and retrieving a dish towel. Placing it on the counter behind me, he returned to his place between my legs.

“I don’t want you to be cold,” he said with a grin as he placed a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back gently until I was laying flat on his countertop.

Placing his hands back on my hips, Harry bent forward, attaching his lips to my breast. His teeth grazed my nipple gently, his tongue circling before he sucked hard. I heard sighs and moans coming from my mouth, but all I could focus on was the feeling of this man on my body. That’s it. I was never being without him for a week ever again.

Harry sat up, pulling his sweater over his head, along with the tshirt underneath, revealing his toned, inked torso, before moving on to unbuckle his belt. I moved to sit up, to take his pants off myself, but his hand shot out to stop me.

“Just lay there, babe,” he said, sliding his jeans down his legs and kicking them away. He left his boxers on, and I could see him straining under the material. “Im about to have the best meal Ive ever had on this fucking counter.”

I felt my thighs clench together as Harry slipped his fingers under the string of my thong, pulling it down my legs slowly before dropping it to the ground. He turned and went into the dining room, coming back with one of the chairs. Sitting down right against the counter, he placed a hand on each of my knees, pushing them apart and opening me to him.

Jesus Christ. It really looked like he was sitting down for a dinner.

Harry moved his eyes up my body to look at me, a smirk on his face as he brought a hand to my middle, running his index finger along me.

He sucked in a breath, his smirk deepening to make the dimple in his cheek pop. 

“So wet for me already, eh babe?” he said, leaning down to place one kiss on the inside of my left thigh. Sitting up again, he returned his eyes to mine. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Aubrey.”

Suddenly, he quickly slipped a finger inside me, curling it forward just once, before adding a second and repeating the motion. My hips bucked up, and he reached forward to place his other palm flat against my pelvis, holding me down. He moved his fingers in and out of me slowly, keeping them straight while moving in, then curling them and dragging them out. The feeling was incredible, and I couldn’t help the sounds that were spilling from my mouth.

“Im going to add a third, okay?” he said, pausing his fingers. I nodded frantically, not caring what he did as long as he didn’t stop.

I felt him slip in a third finger, and stretch slightly stinging, but becoming immediately welcome as he continued the previous actions deep inside me. God, he was so good at this. My hands clenched at my sides, feeling useless since I was used to gripping his hair. I kept moving them, not sure where to place them, when Harry grabbed one, placing it on my breast.

“Feel yourself, babe,” he said, adding his thumb to my clit. “Idle hands are no fun.”

I squeezed my breast, following his command. I felt his eyes on me as I writhed, the feeling exquisite. Suddenly he stopped, removing his hand from me. I looked down, expecting him to replace his hand with his mouth. Instead, he reached up to my other hand, pulling it down to my middle.

“Harry, what…” I said breathless and confused.

“I want to watch you, Aubrey,” he stated plainly. “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

I froze, stunned and immediately embarrassed. “Harry, I…”

He shhh’d me, taking my hand and placing it directly on myself. He stood from the chair to angle his hand directly over mine like a glove. “Just follow my hand.” 

He moved my hand across me, and I was surprised by how slick I was. He moved my hand up, before bending my index and middle fingers with the curve of his, positioning them at my entrance. 

“You okay for this?” he asked, and I knew he meant the number of digits.

I nodded, unsure, but curious.

He slid my hand down slightly, simultaneously inserting our fingers into me. It was slightly painful, and slightly awkward. I hissed, closing my eyes tightly as my hand followed the rhythm of Harrys, moving in and out of me steadily. Harry didn’t curl his fingers like he usually did, just guided me along, before tilting his hand to add pressure to my clit with his thumb. 

I moaned loudly, my head tilting back.

“Good baby?” he asked, and I nodded quickly. I knew now if Harry asked me something during sex, I needed to answer. If I didn’t, he would just think of creative ways to make me scream.

After a moment, I felt Harrys hand slip from me, pulling away from my own. I moved to remove mine, but he stopped me. “No, babe, keep going,” he said, and I opened my eyes to see him sliding off his boxers. “I want to watch you.”

I did as I was told, continuing in the motion Harry had started. I didn’t feel nearly as good as when he did it, but what made it enticing, was watching Harrys reaction. Once he was free from his boxers, he reached down and took himself in his hand, pumping himself slowly. His eyes were locked on where my hand was working myself over, his mouth parted. I reached my free hand up, cupping my breast again for his enjoyment.

“Fucking hell, Aubrey,” he groaned, stepping forward and placing a hand on my leg. “As much as I wanted to go down on you on this counter, I need to get in you now before I fucking come.”

He pulled my hand away from myself roughly, before placing it directly on his cock. I pumped him a few times, my fingers still slick from myself, lubricating him, as I lined him up. 

I had gone on birth control not long after we had gotten back together. It made our frequent adventures much more convenient. 

Once lined up with me, Harry gripped my hips as I removed my hand from him. He locked his eyes with mine, before slamming into me hard. I screamed out, my hands sprawling onto the counter top. Harry wasted no time in finding an agonizing rhythm, sliding his hands up my body to fondle my breasts as he pounded me. The apartment filled with our groans and my screams, his fingers digging harshly into my hips. I felt myself sliding across the counter under the guidance of the cloth under me, and Harry groaned in annoyance. I expected him to pull me back down to him more, to keep me on the edge of the counter. Instead, I was surprised to watch him crawl onto the counter with me, pushing me up further almost my whole body was on the large surface. Once there, Harry pulled my one leg up and over his shoulder, before slipping inside me again quickly. 

Thankfully, I was pretty flexible thanks to years of yoga practice, and this new position hit a spot inside me I didn’t know existed. I screamed loudly, unable to stop myself. I bit my lip to quiet myself as Harry showed me no mercy.

“Don’t fucking stop yourself, Aubrey,” he scolded, leaning down slightly to kiss my chest. “I want to fucking hear you scream.”

I turned my head to the side, my eyes watering at the pressure inside me. I felt like I was going to tear in two, yet Harry kept going. 

“Stop fucking biting your lip!” he yelled, giving me a hard thrust to emphasize his point. The sharp thrust forced another scream from me. 

“That’s my girl,” he said kissing me sweetly. 

I couldn’t take anymore. My body was shaking, my eyes watering. I felt like I had no breath in my lungs. I had never felt so full in my life as Harry filled me over and over again, groaning loudly. Finally, I lost it, tightening around him in a flurry of curse words. He continued the assault, unfazed, laying down against me despite my leg, and slipping his arms under mine to grasp my shoulders. With every thrust, he pulled me downwards, filling me even more. He fucked me through my orgasm, bringing on another. I had no doubt his neighbours could hear us, but didn’t care at all.

Finally, I felt Harry twitch, faltering, before swearing loudly. A few more thrusts, and he found his ending, pushing up onto his hands to curl into me as he came. Neither of us moved for several long moments, both panting, sweating, and breathless. Harry opened his eyes, looking down at me, before smiling and leaning down to kiss me.

Shifting his hips, he disengaged from me painfully before sliding off the counter. He reached down to me, slowly helping me sit up and slip off the counter onto my wobbly legs. I leaned back against the counter, unable to completely support my weight after the onslaught I had endured. Harry stepped up in front of me, pulling me against him and kissing me gently.

“Happy Christmas?” he asked with a smirk.

I giggled, kissing him back. “Very Happy Christmas.”


	44. Chapter 44

The rest of our night was spent wrap around each other in some form. After our kitchen escapade, I lead Harry around his apartment, showing him the candles and the bath. Of course, he then made it his mission for us to Christen every single room in his home. Not that I was opposed to the idea, mind you.

We ended our night much as we had the day at my apartment, laying in the tub, my back to his chest, his arms around my shoulders. He told me about his time at home, how he had caught up with a few friends from his hometown while there. He also told me that his mum was anxious to meet me. This, of course, made me anxious. We hadnt been together very long, so meeting his mum was a big step in my mind. I wanted to meet the woman that Harry talked of with such reverence, but at the same time, I felt intimidated by someone I didn’t even know.

Bath time inevitably turned into sexy time for the fourth round that night, before we finally fell into bed shortly after two in the morning. By the time I cracked my eyes open the next day, the sun was already high in the sky, strips of light sneaking in from the crack in the curtains across Harrys bedroom.

I stretched my arms above my head, pointing my toes as I felt my back crack. Turning my head to the side, I realized Harry wasn’t in bed with me. I furrowed my brow as I sat up in the bed, holding the sheet over my naked body. Harry was always still in bed with me when I woke up. Where was he?

I slipped from the warm bed, pulling one of his shirts that he had discarded on the floor over my head before stepping out into the hall and headed towards the living room. As I neared, I could hear Harrys low voice muttering from somewhere out of sight.

“I cant see that happening,” he said, his voice just above a whisper. When I didn’t hear another voice, I assumed he was on his phone. 

“Seriously, Liam, its not likely.” He continued. “Yeah, I get that the board is a little anxious at the possibility, but after all that shit? How could he?”

I snuck a little further down the hall until I was just at the corner where it would break into the living space. I held close to the wall, my hands flat on the surface, my ears straining to listen.

“Well, then we’ll deal with it if it happens. Which it wont.” Harry said with certainty. “No, of course not….because its not important…..well, then we disagree there. Would you tell Sophia if it was you?”

I felt my heart rate increase as I listened, flush against the wall. I did feel a little bad for spying like I was, but I was more intrigued at this uninhibited conversation than I was worried about Harry finding my little hiding place.

“Thanks for the warning.” Harry said, and I could tell the conversation was coming to an end. “Look, I gotta go. Shes going to wake up soon.”

Before he could catch me, I spun on my heels and raced back down the hall into Harrys room, closing the door silently behind me. I hopped back up into the bed like a child hiding from her parents, pulling the covers up just as Harry came in.

His eyes fell on me, a soft smile coming to his lips when he saw I was awake.

“Morning, love,” he said, coming further into the room.

He was already dressed in black jeans and a gray jumper. Very casual, but for some reason, he made it look so much more.

“Morning,” I grumbled, trying to pretend I had only just woken up. God, I sucked at this.

Harry came and sat on the edge of the bed beside me, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

“Plans for today?” he asked, stroking my hair a few times.

I shrugged. “Don’t know. Should probably go back to my place, since Lily is probably there bored out of her mind.”

Harry nodded. “Okay. Then maybe lunch?”

“Sounds good,” I said, slipping out of bed for the second time that morning and stretching my arms over my head. Harrys eyes wandered my body, appraising me in his shirt.

“Shit, that shirt looks so much better on you than me.” He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to stand in front of him. “You should wear my clothes more often.”

I giggled, before leaning down to kiss him. He reached around, grasping the backs of my thighs to pull me closer, forcing me to bend my knees up onto the bed and straddle his hips. Once he had me where he wanted me, he slid his arms up my back, pulling me as close as possible as he kissed me. My hair fell in a curtain around us, as if blocking out our little show.

Harrys hands slid back down my body, before sneaking under the hem of his shirt to grab my ass. He hissed in a breath when he realized I hadnt put on any underwear yet.

Pulling back to look at me, he gave a throaty groan. “So, we’re gonna have sex again before we go back to your place, right?”

I laughed, “Is that a question or a statement?”

Squeezing my ass hard, he flipped me over onto my back on the bed, causing me to squeal.

“Definitely a statement.” He said, as he lowered his lips to my beck.

 

*** 

 

By the time Harry had finally let me leave his bedroom and escape to the bathroom for a shower, it was past noon. I showered quickly, before pulling on the chance of clothes I had brought with me and twisting my hair up on my head. I came back into the living room to find Harry dressed again, sipping on a cup of tea.

“Ready to go?” he asked, setting his cup in the sink.

“Let me just call Lily real quick,” I said, grabbing my phone from my purse. “I just want to let her know we’re on our way back.”

I quickly dialed her number, placing the phone to my ear. Instead of a ringing, I heard a beep, an automated voice coming on. 

“Im sorry, the user you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again.”

I pulled the phone away to look at it confused. Dialing again, I wondered if I had hit a wrong number. But the same message came on for a second time.

“That’s weird.” I said, slipping the phone back in my purse. 

“What?” Harry asked as he pulled his coat off the floor where he had thrown it the night before. 

“Lilys phone is off.”

“So?”

“Her phone is never off. Like, ever.” I explained, starting to get worried. 

“Maybe it died?” Harry offered. 

I shook my head firmly. “No, shes neurotic about stuff like that. She never lets it die.”

“Well, come on, we will go back to your place. Im sure shes there and everything is fine.” Harry said, reaching out for me. I slipped on my coat and boots, and followed him out of the apartment.

I tried texting and calling Lily three more times during the drive from Harrys to mine, each time the messages unable to be delivered or the automated recording. By the time we got to my building, I was full on anxious. 

I rushed ahead of Harry up the stairs and onto my floor. Reaching my door, I unlocked it quickly stepping inside. 

“Lily?” I called, looking around the empty living space.

No answer.

“Lily!” I shouted louder, moving further into the apartment to check and see if she was in the shower. The bathroom was empty, as was the bedroom. It actually didn’t even look like she had been to bed. All her things were still here, messily strewn about my room.

“Aubrey, come here,” Harry called from the living room. I rushed back to him to find him looking down at my breakfast bar. “She left a note.”

I scanned Lilys familiar writing on the small page she had left on the counter top.

_Aubrey,_

_Bored out of my mind, so going to the bar from the other night. Hope you had a good sexy time. Will text you in am. Lily._

“When did you take her to the bar?” Harry asked, looking down at me. 

“The other night, before Christmas,” I explained. “She was bitching I hadnt taken her out anywhere in the city, so I took her. Why the hell would she go last night by herself?”

Harry shrugged.

“Its after one in the afternoon, Harry. She should have been home last night, even if she did go out. What if something happened to her?” I rambled, starting to panic.

“Calm down, babe.” He said, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Here, I will call Niall and see if he saw her last night.”

I started biting my nails nervously as I paced around the living room, watching Harry on his phone.  
“Nialler,” he called through the phone. “Oh shut up its after lunch, get your lazy ass out of bed. Listen, did you see Aubreys friend Lily at the bar last night? Yeah? What time? What?” Harrys face furrowed, before the corner of his lip twitched upwards. “Really? Ha. Okay, yeah, okay. Bye.”

“So she was there?” I asked before Harry had even ended his call with Niall.

“Oh she was,” Harry said, smirking down to the phone in his hand. “Apparently got a little drunk.”

“So where is she?”

Harry shook his head, reaching forward to take my hand. “Come on, babe, Im pretty sure I know where she is.”

 

*** 

As the car pulled up in front of Zayns building, I looked between the large brick surface and Harrys face several times.

“Harry, come on, shes not here.” I argued as he pulled me from the car. 

“Im just gonna check with Zayn,” he said, nonchalant. “He may know.”

“Harry, please, come on. If something did happen to her, we’re just wasting time.”

Harry ignored me as we climbed the stairs to the third floor, quickly making our way to Zayns door. I was anxious and irritated, but mostly annoyed beyond belief at Harry wasting time coming to check with Zayn. If Lily had been at the bar at the same time as him last night, I have no doubt the poor boy would have made a run for the hills.

Harry knocked loudly, putting his hands in his pockets with a smirk. I heard a muffled reply, before seconds later Zayn pulled the door open.

He had on a black tank top, dark gray sleep pants hanging low on his hips. His tattooed arms were on display, his hair a sticking up messily. He still looked better than ninety eight percent of the population. 

The moment Zayn saw Harry, his eyes widened. They became the size of saucers when he saw me standing next to him.

“Um, hey,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “What you doing here, mate?”

“Oh, just stopping in for a visit,” Harry said, his tone mocking. “Can we come in?”

Zayn glanced between the two of us, biting his lip. “Well, um, right now isn’t….”

“Zayn!” a familiar voice called from inside the apartment. “I need a phone charger. My fucking phone died last night, Aubrey is going to kill me…”

Lily came into view, stepping out of Zayns bedroom. Her hair was sticking in every direction, the epitome of recently fucked hair. On her body was a blue plaid shirt, hanging down to her thighs. 

And nothing else.


	45. Chapter 45

My mouth fell open in shock as I took in my best friends appearance, mixed with the location and state in which I found her. And moreso, with whom I found her. Her eyes met mine, her mouth falling open to match me. I glanced at Zayn, who at least had the decency to look uncomfortable, before looking at Harry who just looked smug.

Without a word, Zayn stepped back to open the door wider and allow us inside. I passed by him, my eyes still locked on Lily as she stood in the living room, her phone in her hand. 

Well, this was awkward.

“Um,” Zayn said, finally breaking the silence. “How did you know she was here?” he asked Harry.

“Niall.” Was all he said.

I spun around to glare at Harry. “Niall told you this?” I spat. “And you didn’t fucking say anything the whole drive over here other than ‘Zayn might know where she is’. I was worried sick, you ass!”

Harry seemed unfazed by m scolding as he grinned. “Sorry, babe, but this reaction from everybody was too good to spoil.”

I groaned loudly, exasperated by him as I turned back to Lily.

“I thought something had happened to you!” I shouted. 

“Im sorry!” she returned, shuffling her feet. “My phone died last night, and I didn’t have a charger, and…”

“You didn’t have a charger?” I interrupted. “Look around this place, Lily!” I said, throwing my arms out around Zayns apartment. “Its like a fucking electronics store exploded in here! And you couldn’t find a charger?”

Harry cleared his throat, breaking into our argument. “I think they were a little busy to look for a charger, babe.”

“Shut up Harry,” Zayn, Lily and I all said at once.

Harry just chuckled to himself before stepping up and sitting on the couch. He seemed to be enjoying the show. The dick.

I stepped up and spun Lily around, pushing her back into Zayns bedroom and closing the door.

Once finally alone, I looked around Zayns room. More electronics covered various surfaces. The large king sized bed dominated the space, the sheets and comforter in a tangled mess. Lilys clothes were scattered around, her bra hanging from the lamp in the corner.

Ugh.

“What the hell happened last night?” I asked, keeping my voice lower so the boys wouldn’t hear us.

Lily huffed, sitting down on the bed. 

“I was bored shitless,” she whined. “You were out with your little Sexy McFuckStick, and a girl can only watch so much British comedy she doesn’t understand. I figured I would go to the bar. It was fun, and I figured at least I knew Niall so it wouldn’t be too bad.”

I came and sat beside her on the bed. The moment I sat, I heard a crunch under my butt. I sat up quickly, before groaned loudly when I realized I had just sat on a condom wrapper. I scurried around and sat on the other side of Lily, checking thoroughly before sitting again.

“Zayn was there, obviously,” she continued, her eyes down. “I tried to ignore him, but he came up and talked to me while I was sitting at the bar talking to Niall. Of course, we bickered. Niall kept feeding us drinks, and we fought louder. Finally, I got pissed, I don’t even remember about what, and I left. I barely made it out onto the street before Zayn caught up to me, called me the biggest fucking pain in his ass hes ever met, and kissed me.”

I found myself grinning as I pictured the scene Lily described.

“I only remember bits and pieces after that, but what I do remember, was fun.”

I laughed at her as she turned to look at me sheepishly. 

“Im sorry I didn’t call you and tell you I wasn’t at home,” she said. “But honestly my phone died.”

“And you were too busy to get a charger, yeah, Harry explained that part.” I said with a laugh.

“Well, it is true at least.” She said with a nod. “I woke up here this morning confused, hungover, with Zayn snoring beside me. Im sure my morning was a little more stressful than yours.”

“Bet that was awkward when he woke up.” I said, watching her.

“It was, a little. But Im thinking maybe you were right and it was sexual tension, cause so far we’ve gotten along this morning.”

“Really?” I couldn’t hide my surprise.

“Yeah.” She sounded just as shocked as I did. “We even did it again this morning, without even being drunk.”

“Ew! Ugh, Lil, you didn’t need to share that part, okay!?” I said, standing from the bed and running my hands over my face. “Its bad enough I sat on the fucking condom wrapper.”

She shrugged before standing with me. She walked around the room gathering her clothes, pulling them on randomly until she was dressed. Once she was situated, we emerged from the bedroom to find Zayn and Harry laughing on the couch, both of them looking rather pleased with themselves.

They both looked over their shoulders as we stepped up to them, Harrys expression remaining amused, Zayn looking wary. I couldn’t figure out who he was more scared of, me or Lily?

I looked down to Harry, giving him a warning stare. “You ready to go home?”

He nodded, mouth a tight line as he tried not to laugh. He clapped Zayn on the back before standing. Zayn followed him, coming up to look at Lily awkwardly. 

“You going back with them?” he asked quietly.

Her hands fidgeted with the edge of her sleeves, her eyes darting around but unable to look at his face. “I guess?”

Zayns hand found the back of his neck again. “I thought maybe we could have lunch?”

Lily looked surprised, her eyes finally landing on him. She was quiet for a while before nodding. “Okay.”

I snickered. This was like watching mating rituals of African birds on the discovery channel.

“Okay, so _we’re_ gonna go,” Harry said loudly, pointing between himself and I.

Zayn flipped Harry off, laughing. “New Years at the bar tomorrow, still?”

“Yup,” Harry nodded before looking to Lily. “Have fun, Lil.”

I smacked Harrys arm before waving to Zayn and Lily and following him out into the hall.

Once alone with him, I turned on him. “You. Are. A. Fucking. Dick!” I said, smacking him hard on the chest with each word. 

Harry only laughed in response. “Im sorry, babe.” He snorted. “Actually, no that’s a lie. Im not, because that was fucking hilarious to watch.”

I groaned loudly, walking away from Harry towards the stairwell as he scurried to keep up.

“If you think about it,” he said once we were back in the car and headed home. “We’re like match makers.”

I laughed. “How do you figure?”

“Well, you bring your friend out here, she meets up with my friend. They fuck. See, matchmaker.”

I rolled my eyes at him, turning to look out the window.

“Do you have anymore cute friends back home you can bring out here?” he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders. “We really need to get a girl for Niall. The boy is so horny Im surprised he hasn’t humped a doorframe.”

“For Christ sake, Harry, must you be so crude?” I said, pushing him away. He didn’t budge.

“You love my dirty mouth, love,” he said, lowering his voice to bring his lips to my ear. “How about we get take out, go back to yours, and spend the rest of the day naked?”

Even though I laughed, I couldn’t ignore how my thighs clenched at his proposition. “What if Lily comes home?”

Harry shrugged. “Then she will get a hell of a show.”


	46. Chapter 46

New Years passing in a blur of people, alcohol, streamers, noise makers, and one drunk Irishman falling off a pool table. Yes, that would be Niall. He got right back up though, so everything was fine. Although he walked with a bit of a limp for the first few days of the New Year.

Much too soon, it was time for Lily to return home. She had spent just as much time with Zayn over the last week as she did with me, and although their bickering ways had returned by the end of the day after their tryst, they were still able to kiss and make up. Most of the time. I wasn’t sure who was more disappointed to see her leave, me or Zayn.

Harry drove us to the airport in his Range Rover, Lily and Zayn in the back. Glancing in the rear view mirror, I could see them holding hands on the seat between them. It was sweet. I felt like their mom, sneaking glances. Pulling up to the curb at the airport, Harry hopped out to get Lilys bags from the back while her and I cried, hugged and cried some more. 

“Text me when you get home, okay?” I said, pulling back to wipe my teary eyes with my hands.

“It will be two in the morning here by the time I get home.” She laughed. “You’ll be asleep.”

“I don’t care,” I pouted. 

Harry stepped up and gave Lily a hug after setting her bags on the ground beside her. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said stepping back to stand with me.

“Thanks for bringing me out here, Harry,” she said with a smile. “It was great.”

This, of course, caused Harry to smirk, his expression dirty, glancing blatantly at Zayn. “Great, huh? I heard he was more mediocre, but I guess everyone has an opinion.”

“Shut up Harry.” Lily, Zayn and I said all at once. That had become a frequent statement among us since Zayn and Lily first got together. Harry would say something insulting or inappropriate, we would all tell him off, he would just grin happily. It was a vicious cycle.

I stepped up and hugged Lily tightly one more time, before stepping back and allowing her and Zayn some privacy to say goodbye.

“We’ll be in the car, mate,” Harry said, clapping Zayn on the back and taking my hand to pull me round the car. 

Hopping up into the passenger seat, I watched them through the window of the car. Lily looked sad, her eyes red. Zayn looked nervous, his foot scuffing along the concrete, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. They talked for a moment, things I couldn’t hear, before Zayn stepped up and pulled Lily to him, placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her sweetly. 

“Quit watching them, babe,” Harry scolded as he scrolled through his phone. “Its rude.”

I snorted. “You make dirty comments about their sex life _in front of them_ and you’re worried about me being rude by watching them say goodbye?”

Harry grinned proudly. “My comments are awesome.” He stated plainly.

Rolling my eyes at him, I looked back to Zayn and Lily to see her hand on her suitcase, bag over her shoulder, waving to us as she walked away. Zayn stayed on the sidewalk until she was out of sight, before opening the back door and hopping into the car.

“You alright, mate?” Harry asked, glancing at Zayn in the rearview.

“Fine, why?” Zayn replied, curious.

“Dunno. Thought maybe you would break down and cry like Aubrey here.” He explained as he put the car in drive and started to pull away.

“Shut up Harry.” Zayn and I said simultaneously.

 

*** 

 

January passed by quickly, a mixture of teaching yoga, Harry, snowstorms, Harry, movie nights with Louis, and Harry. We rarely had a day pass that we didn’t see each other in some form or another. Even if it was just when he came to one of my classes. I had teased him more than once that not many working people could come to my midday classes, saying he was lucky he was his own boss. His facial expression would tighten, just the smallest bit, before he would make some smart ass remark in return.

February was just around the corner, which I also discovered, meant that Harrys birthday was on the horizon. Yet again, I found myself in a panic over what to get him. I didn’t think asking Louis again would be particularly fair, which meant I was on my own. I considered asking Zayn or Niall, or even Liam, but felt a little weird. The one time I mentioned Harrys birthday to Niall while at the bar, he made a comment out just showing up naked with beer cause that’s all he ever wants for his birthday. This prompted me to throw a pretzel at his head.

I had noticed that Harry had a tendency to write a lot. He had various little notebooks around his apartment, filled with random scrawls. I asked him what he was always doodling in those books, and he just said his thoughts, or notes, or even lyrics to songs. He always seemed to have one nearby. 

He also always had a book with him. I had never seen a guy who had so many books in my life. In the spare bedroom of his apartment, I had found a floor to ceiling bookcase taking up and entire wall. Every inch of the shelves was stacked with books. Scanning the titles, there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to his preferences, ranging from classics like Bronte, to fantasy like Anne Rice, to fiction like the Hunger Games. For someone who always seemed to busy running his secret empire, he sure did read a lot.

I had gone out shopping with Lottie one afternoon, and ended up in a small book shop. I wandered the aisles, scanning the endless titles. It was going to be hard finding any book that Harry hadnt read already, or even finding one that he would enjoy. 

I looked farther down the aisle to see that Lottie already had two books in her arms, her hand out to point along the spines of the books as she read the titles. Shit. She had two, and I couldn’t even find one.

I left the aisle, stopping at a small table in the middle of the store. Here, they had set various journals, all with quotes on the leather covers. I read over some of the quotes, finding that they indicated what one should use the journal for. Things like family memories, or personal diaries, or even travel.

Travel. Huh. I still had the tickets for the Bahamas Harry had given me for Christmas. We hadnt yet set a date to actually take the trip, but maybe a travel journal would be something he would like. He could write down memories from the trip, so we could remember them later. It was always the little things on trips that you tended to forget, like the smells or the food, or the things people said. Looking back at them later, sometimes had the biggest impact in your memories later.

Reading over the quotes on some of the travel journals, I was finding it harder and harder to choose. 

‘We travel not to escape life, but for life not to escape us’

‘We only regret the chances we did not take’

‘Travel is the only thing you buy that actually makes you richer’

Finally, I found one that seemed to combine the two things I had come into this store for. Picking it up, my fingers traced over the gold leaf writing on the black leather cover.

‘The world is a book. And those who do not travel read only a page’

For some reason, this one seemed to be Harry. I grabbed one for myself as well, figuring we could both write down memories of the trip, then compare when we got home.

I wandered the shop for a little while longer, picking out a couple books for Harry, and a couple for myself, before Lottie and I continued on our way.

Harry had made me promise not to spend a lot on him for his birthday. This annoyed me, since he never seemed to listen when I would tell him the same thing. But I agreed, figuring a nice night in together would be just as appealing to him as a night out. Lately, he had been less and less inclined to go out for meals, preferring to stay home and cook. He had gone with his sister for the cooking lessons he had gotten her for Christmas, and since then, had started experimenting more in the kitchen. He was getting pretty good, although sometimes his experiments ended up in the garbage or on fire.

The day of his birthday, Harry texted me mid afternoon saying he would be in an meeting until after five. I said it was fine, and that I would meet him at his place, so long as he could text me when he was leaving work. That way it would give me time to set everything up, and just turn on the few things that needed to be cooked once I knew he was on his way.

I was trying to find a happy medium between our second date, where he had made dinner at his place, and the night of his return over Christmas. I had candles around, but not as many. I set the table with his gifts as the centerpiece. I put the fireplace on in the living room, with wine in the chiller again. 

I was wearing lingerie again, a cute bra and panty set Harry had bought me from Victoria’s Secret, but this time I had them hidden under my clothes. I figured I would leave a little intrigue. I wore a black shirt, with a white button down blouse, over the black lingerie. I had nylons, held up by a garter, and black heels. It was enough to be sexy, without greeting him with my tits out like I had at Christmas. I knew he would realize pretty quick what was under my clothes, but I was going to make him wait. It was going to be difficult, I knew, since Harry had absolutely no patience when it came to sex. But I was determined.

Once he texted that he was on his way home, I turned on the stove to start the pasta, and the oven the warm the chicken. I had improved slightly in my culinary skills since he had taken to learning to cook, and I was his taste tester and assistant most of the time. But my skills were still lacking, so I had settled on chicken alfredo and Caesar salad.

The pasta was bubbling away on the stove as I heard the key turn in the lock, signifying Harry was home. I unbuttoned one more button on my blouse, just enough to show a hint of the bra he had bought me, before stepping out of the kitchen to greet him at the door.

Kicking his boots off, Harry slipped his jacket down his arms and hung it up before looking around the room with a smile. 

“Smells great in here, babe,” he said, leaning down to kiss me. Stepping back, his eyes widened a bit as he took in my outfit. They lingered on my chest, and I could tell he was looking right down my cleavage. 

“That’s it,” he said, pulling me towards him sharply. “You’re moving in with me.”

My breath caught in my throat. “Why?”

“Because coming home to you looking like this, knowing whats under that fucking shirt, having you cooking for me in the kitchen is what my dreams are made of, love.”

I laughed, kissing him gently before pulling away from him. He tried to keep me in his arms, but I was determined to keep him at arms length until I was ready to give in to him. I rarely denied him, but tonight, it was going to be part of the fun. He loved to tease me, to give little touches and kisses, getting me turned on well before he was willing to do anything about it. Tonight, the tables were turned.

I walked away from Harry, my heels clicking on his hardwood floors, as I returned to the kitchen, pulling the apron over my shirt.

Harry laughed at the sight of me in his apron. “Baby, why are you wearing my ‘I rub my meat for 2 minutes’ apron?”

“It’s the only one I could find. Besides, who got you this? Its crude.”

“That would be Niall after I told him I took cooking lesson with Gemma.”

Harry pulled himself up to sit on the counter as he watched me cook. Occasionally he would hop down, coming over to me to wrap his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I would push him away gently, scolding him that he was going to make me burn something, telling him to go back to his counter and leave me be. 

He would pout, pulling himself back up on the counter, swinging his legs as he bit his lip. I could tell he was antsy, and it made me smile. 

Finally, the pasta was finished, and after draining and adding the sauce, I pulled the chicken from the oven and arranged it all on plates before taking it into the dining room. Harry watched silently, his eyes never leaving me as I finished. Once I was happy with my presentation, I removed the apron, folding it onto the counter and stopping in front of him.

I placed my hands on his knees, leaning forward to kiss him. “Dinners ready.” I whispered just as he ran his hands down my back and onto my butt. I started to step away, but he pulled me back to him.

“What if I want to go straight for dessert?” He asked, running his tongue along my bottom lip.

“Too bad, buddy,” I laughed, reaching around to remove his hands from my butt and pull him off the counter. “Ive slaved over this stove all afternoon for you, you’re eating it.”

“Oh I planned on eating, babe,” he said, following behind me and slapping my ass. “Just didn’t mean the food, right now.”

I ignored him, pushing him towards the other side of the table to take a seat. He sat down with a loud huff, as if his life was so hard, before looking over the spread I had laid out for him.

“Wow, you went all out, didn’t you?” he said, reaching out to grab the salad bowl.

“I tried,” I laughed as I poured us wine.

The meal passed in a mixture of silence, light conversation, and sexual innuendos. Half way through the main course, I slipped off one of my heels, reaching my foot across under the table, running my toe up and down Harrys leg. His hand froze midway to his mouth with a forkful of chicken, his eyes shooting to me. I smiled back innocently, before looking away as I sipped my wine. He groaned deep in his throat, before taking a bite of food and chewing angrily. 

By the time we finished, Harry was practically twitching. 

He helped me clear the table, much faster than I had ever seen him move before, while I filled the dishwasher, taking my time. Once everything was cleaned up, I took Harry by the hand, leading him towards the living room. He sat down, turning to me quickly to kiss me. I returned the kiss, before pulling away and reaching forward for his gift and handing it to him.

He took it, giving me a frown. “I told you not to get me anything.” He scolded.

“I know. And like you, I chose to ignore that.”

He narrowed his eyes at me, before smirking and pulling off the paper I had wrapped it in. He looked over the journal with a smile, which grew as he read over the quote on the front.

“Its for when we go to the Bahamas,” I explained. “You can write down everything about the trip. I got one too. We can compare when we get home and see what parts stood out for each of us.”

He laughed at my logic, opening the journal and flicking through the empty pages.

“This is a great idea, Aubrey,” he said, looking back up to me. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Harry leaned over, setting the journal on the table, before grabbing me roughly by the waist and pulling me over to straddle him. I squealed at him, laughing at his eagerness.

“Now,” he said, pressing me down into his crotch. “You’ve been a fucking tease all night. I think its time you give in to me now.”

“You think so, huh?” I whispered, looking down at him as I bit my lip.

“Definitely,” he answered before his lips claimed mine.

Harry met me with such an urgency, a frantic hunger, it almost made me feel guilty for teasing him all evening. Almost.

He gripped my hips, pulling me into him hard as he kissed me. My hands set gently on his shoulders as I started rocking my hips against him. He pulled away to kiss the hollow at the base of my neck, before trailing his tongue downward towards the valley of my breasts. He looked up at me then, his hands coming around to slide up my stomach and cup my breasts.

“Is this a good shirt?” he asked.

I furrowed my brow at him. “Um, I don’t know. Ive had it a while. Why?”

Harry kept his eyes on mine as he gripped the edge of my shirt, pulling sharply, ripping it open and causing buttons to fly around the room. He slid it from my arms before throwing it over his shoulder behind the couch.

I opened my mouth to protest, but his lips covered mine quickly. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he muttered, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

His hands travelled downward, curving around my bum to the tops of my thighs as they set on either side of his hips. As he moved them back up, he pushed the fabric of my skirt up with them, revealing my panties and garter. He leaned me back to admire me, groaned deep in his chest.

“Fucking hell, Aubrey,” he muttered. He reached around to unzip the back of my skirt, letting me stand to slide it down my legs before he pulled me back onto him sharply after his eyes wandered my body and the lingerie he had chosen. “Fuck I have good taste.” 

I giggled as he buried his face between my breasts, his forearms flat on my back to pull me into him. He turned his head, taking a nipple in his mouth through the lace of my bra, biting down gently. The sensation caused me to throw my head back as I moved my hips over him, grinding myself against him harder.

Harry held me as he leaned me back farther, allowing his head to dip down to my stomach. I felt like I was going to fall, but he held me steady, my hands on his shoulders as his forearms held my back. Slowly, be pulled me back up straight, licking a strip from my navel all the way to the base of my throat. As the damp trail cooled in the air of the apartment, it caused a chill to shutter through my body.

Reaching down, I pulled Harrys shirt swiftly over his head, throwing it behind the couch with my ruined blouse. I reached down to undo his belt and jeans, but when I moved to stand off him, he held me down.

“I really don’t want you to get off me, yet,” he laughed. 

“How else are we going to get your pants off?” 

He huffed loudly. “Fiiine.”

I stood quickly, Harry right behind me as he pulled his jeans and boxers to the ground, kicking them off violently as if they offended him. He sat back down on the couch, moving to pull me back down to straddle him again. Looking at him sitting naked on the black leather couch, I had other ideas.

I pulled away from him, coming to stand between his legs. Slowly, I sunk to my knees, placing my hands on his thighs and looking him right in the eye. The moment I was in place, he knew what I was about to do. He bit his lip as he watched me lower my head to take his tip in my mouth, swirling my tongue around him, before releasing him only to run a lick up his underside. Harrys eyes fluttered closed, just as I took him in my mouth again and slid down the length of him as far as I could. I placed my hand on the part of him I couldn’t take into my mouth, before hollowing my cheeks and sucking as I slowly pulled back off him.

He hissed loudly, his hands flying into my hair as his head fell back onto the couch. I lowered onto him again, as far as I could, until he hit the back of my throat. Here, I held him there for a moment, before slowly pulling back, swirling my tongue around him in the process.

Within minutes, he was swearing and panting above me, his hips bucking into my mouth as his hands wound in my hair and pulled. Every time I took him to the back of my throat, he would shift his hips up, causing me to gag. I continued to move my mouth over him, until his legs started to shake.

“Aubrey, stop,” he said, unwinding his hands from my hair.

I ignored him, taking him in again.

“Aubrey, please, babe, stop so I can fuck you proper,” he begged. Like he said, Harry rarely begged. So the fact he was now, only made me want to continue.

I took him deep again, as far as possible, before humming loudly. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he screamed, his hips thrusting forward forcefully. I held my ground, keeping him deep throated despite gagging, as he writhed under me.

Finally he reached down, pulling me off him sharply with a pop. He stood quickly, pulling me to my feet, his green eyes glaring into mine.

“You want to play, do you?” he said, pushing me backwards towards the floor to ceiling windows. The lights of London twinkled far below us, completely ignorant as to the events happening on the fourteenth floor. “Like having me beg for you?”

I looked up at him from under my lashes, before biting my lip. 

He groaned loudly, reaching down and lifting me clear off my feet and pressing me hard into the cold glass of the window. I shrieked at the cold, wrapping my legs around him. I felt him reach down, pulling my panties aside and lining up with me.

“We’ll see who is begging in a minute, babe,” he growled, just as he thrust up into me hard. 

I shrieked again at the pain of him filling me, immediately thrusting up into me over and over as he fucked me against he window over the city of London. 

He dipped his head down to my neck, biting and sucking on my skin hard, leaving mark after mark, claiming me. My hands on his shoulders fisted closed, scratching along his skin causing him to hiss. He pressed me hard into the window, grabbing my hands in his and holding them above my head. He kept me pressed to the window hard with his body, tilting his hips upwards to fill me more and more.

Within minutes I was a screaming, writhing mess. I tried to pull my hands from his, but he only tightened his grip to the point of pain. He moved around until both of my wrists were in one of his large hands, bringing the other to my chin to force me to look at him.

“Look at me,” he demanded, his teeth grinding together. I tried to force my eyes open, but all I could feel was my stomach tightening, the friction of his pelvis, and the stretch of my insides. “Aubrey,” he repeated. “Look. At. Me.”

I opened my eyes to look at him, my mouth falling open as I tried to breathe. 

“Beg,” he said firmly. 

“What?” I panted in response, unable to think.

“You had me begging while you were on your knees with my dick in your mouth.” He reminded, giving a particularly hard thrust as punishment. “I want you to beg for me to let you come.”

“Harry, I…”

“Start begging, beautiful, or I will stop right here, right now.” 

I felt my eyes widen. Surely it was an empty threat. Harry wasn’t any more capable of stopping at this point than I was. Or so I thought, until he stopped moving his hips against mine, and slowly tried to pull himself from me.

“Harry, please!” I shouted, straining to pull my hands from his and hold him to me. “Please, don’t stop.”

He smirked, satisfied, before pushing back into me hard. “Keep begging, baby,” he demanded as he pounded me into the glass so hard I thought it would break.

“God, Harry,” I panted, the tightening in my abdomen returning. “Please don’t stop.”

He groaned loudly, reaching between us to put pressure on my clit at the same time he tilted himself up into me. Immediately, I saw stars, screaming his name as I came. Tightening around him was all it took to bring him to his end as he swore loudly, dropping his hands to my butt to keep me against the window as his legs shook.

As we both started to come down from our orgasms, Harry slowly lowered us until we were sitting on the floor, my legs still around him, him still inside me. We stayed this way for several minutes, panting, sweating, until he leaned back to grin at me.

He leaned forward, kissing me gently between each word.

“Best. Birthday. Ever.”


	47. Chapter 47

The days following Harrys birthday were long and boring. Harry had been working a lot more lately, although on what I never knew. It still bothered me I didn’t know much (or anything, really) about his career, other than it was ‘business’. But I had learned to push my concerns and suspicions aside for the greater good. Or at least that was what I kept telling myself.

With Harry otherwise occupied, I had found I had a lot more time on my hands than I had over the last couple of months. I had picked up several overtime classes at the studio, and even started helping Sharon with plans for the new studio they were hoping to open across town in the new year. Apparently, the owner was looking to expand, and was leaving all creative operations to the current crew at Breathe. We were getting a say in the design of the studio, the classes offered, and more. 

“So what is the owner of this place like?” I asked Sharon one day in her office while going over the layout of the new space.

Sharon shrugged, her face impassive. “Nice guy. Has a lot on his plate, though, poor thing. Has his finger in a lot of pots, various business ventures and such.”

I nodded. “Does he run a lot of studios?”

Sharon laughed. “No, no. This is the only one. Actually, his mum is a friend of mine. I wanted to start this place up, and he offered to help me out. He is technically the owner, but I run the place. It works out better for everyone this way. He stays out of my way and lets me do what needs to be done, and I tell his mum what a nice lad he is.”

I laughed at her explanation. “So, in reality, you’re the owner.”

“No, he is. Im the CEO.” She laughed, sliding more pages aside to make room for color palates.

I was finding that this new side of the operation was actually fun to be involved in, as I had never worked in a place where the employees got to take part in this part. Although, if I had to look at one more paint chip to help Sharon choose color schemes I was going to kill myself.

One dreary evening I was curled up on my couch, a cup of tea on the table, going over ideas for new class options when there was a knock at my door. I stood, wrapping my thick sweater tighter around me as I padded over, opening the door to reveal a haggard looking Louis.

My mouth fell open at the sight of him. His eyes were red, his face pale, his cheeks pink. His hair was sticking everywhere, and there was snow stuck to his jacket. 

“Louis, what the fuck?”

“El and I just fucking broke up,” he sighed, throwing his arms dramatically in the air. I caught the scent of alcohol on him, and shook my head.

“Get iin here,” I said, stepping aside to let him in my apartment. He trudged in slowly, stumbling slightly as I closed the door. Thankfully, he leaned against the wall and removed his snowy boots and coat before venturing further into my apartment and making a mess.

Once he was freed of his winter clothing, he stumbled his way over to my couch, throwing himself down dramatically. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. I went into the kitchen to get him a cup of tea, hoping the warmth would sooth him, and the caffeine would sober him up. I came back with it a moment, later, and he still hadnt moved.

Sitting beside him, I set his tea on the table before turning to him.

“So, what happened?”

Louis groaned loudly, before leaning back on the couch and letting his head fall back.

“Im a fucktard.” He stated with certainty.

When he didn’t continue, I pressed him for more details. “Care you elaborate?”

He sighed loudly before continuing. “We were supposed to go out tonight, but she cancelled this afternoon saying she had to work on a project for school with this tosser in her class. It’s the third fucking time shes cancelled on me to work on ‘school shit’” he air-quoted those two words for emphasis. “since she started this term.”

“Well, you know how much work school is better than anyone, Lou. Im sure she would rather spend time with you, but she needs to get these projects done.” I tried to rationalize.

“But why is she always partnered up with this guy? Fucking prat.”

“Im sure its nothing,” I said, trying to reassure him. “You’re probably just overreacting.”

He groaned, rolling his head to the side. “You sound like her.”

I snickered. “So why do you think you broke up?”

Sighing, he looked down at his hands in his lap, and started picking at his nails. “Well, I may have shown up at her apartment a little drunk,”

“Oh God, Lou, no,” I huffed as he continued. 

“And, I may have tried to punch the guy in the face after accusing him of trying to get in her pants.”

I just sat there silently shaking my head, the mental picture of Louis’ epic meltdown playing in my mind.

“She got pissed,” he continued. “Yelled at me, told me I was a dick, and that if I didn’t trust her, then there was nothing more so say between us. Then she slammed the door in my face.”

I patted Louis on the head, leaning over to lean my head on his shoulder. “Im sorry, Louis.”

“Oh, Im not done,” he said. “So, then I went to the bar, and of course Niall kept giving me beer, as Niall tends to do. I swear, how that place stays in business with the amount of free booze Nialls gives out I have no fucking idea. Anyways, so I got a little drunker and may have called the cops and reported that his car was actually stolen property.”

“For fuck sake,” I whined, sitting up and glaring at him.

“El called me about an hour ago, screaming mad that the cops were trying to take the guys car cause ‘someone’ told them it was stolen property. Of course, she knew it was me, because apparently, Im not original enough to come up with a better lie to the cops.”

“Louis, seriously, you know I love you but you’re a fucking idiot sometimes.” I scolded, unable to stop shaking my head at him.

“Normally I would have some witty and sarcastic comeback for that, but Im too fucking drunk right now.” He whined, his head falling back against the couch again. “And Lottie has a couple friends over and I don’t want them seeing me this drunk.”

I snorted. “So you’re staying here tonight then?”

He rolled his head to look at me, a sad pout on his lips. “Pwease?”

“You’re such a dick.” I laughed, reaching forward to pick up his tea and hand it to him. “Drink this and shut up.”

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled, taking a sip of tea. “Fuck, Im going to be so hung over tomorrow.”

“It will serve you right.”

We were interrupted by my phone buzzing on the table. Picking it up, I saw a text from Harry.

Harry: care for a visitor? ;)

I smirked.

Me: already have one ;)

I waited for Harrys surely sarcastic response, when Louis’ phone rang. The moment it was to his ear, I could hear Eleanor yelling at him.

“Babe, Im sorry,” he mumbled, leaning forward again. “El…..babe…..WELL HE SHOLUD BACK THE FUCK OFF!”

I set my phone back on the table, deciding trying to calm Louis down again and keep him from making the situation worse was more important than bickering with Harry at the moment. 

“You’re MY girlfriend!” he shouted, standing to start pacing around my living room table. Fucking hell, he was already drunk and now he was going to make himself dizzy. “Well you need to find a new partner for shit, because that fucker is more interested in your ass than the fucking class!’

“Louis!” I whispered loudly, flailing my arms to try and get his attention so I could tell him to shut the fuck up. But he was on a roll again, his face turning red with anger.

Twenty minutes later, Eleanor had hung up on him, he had stumbled into my kitchen and retrieved the bottle of wine I had under the counter. Complaining I didn’t have better booze in my home, he proceeded to drink it right from the bottle. Any time I tried to take it away, he would pull it into his chest, turning away from me to curve himself around it, screaming ‘its mine, you cant have it!’

Finally, shortly after midnight, I was able to lure Louis into my bedroom with a bottle that I had filled with water, but had convinced the drunk Louis that it was vodka. I pushed him down onto my bed, where he flopped lifelessly, making crude remarks as I tried to tuck him in. Thankfully, he was drunk enough that he fell asleep quickly, snoring loudly, mumbling something about cheese and pigeons.

After changing into pajamas in the bathroom, I turned off all the lights and returned to my room, climbing into the other side of the bed. As I tried to cover myself, Louis whined, pulling all the comforter onto his side.

Fucking hell, it was going to be a long night.


	48. Chapter 48

I could hear pounding before I was even fully awake. The light was harsh on my eyes even before they were open, and I was absolutely freezing. I groaned, rolling onto my back. Squinting my eyes open, I looked down to only the corner of the sheet covering my legs. Where the fuck were all my covers?

I turned my head to find Louis, sprawled on my bed, my missing blankets twisted around his lower half like he was a little British burrito. He was shirtless, and I had to assume he had gotten up at some point in the night to use the bathroom. I only prayed he had kept his pants on, because that was way beyond the boundaries of our friendship.

I heard the pounding again, sitting up in bed. Louis just groaned, rolling over onto his side and sticking his butt out at me, the covers pulling up slightly. Jesus Christ. He was in his fucking underwear. I suppose I would be thankful that he had at least left that much on, since he tended to make jokes about sleeping naked. I didn’t want to learn if that habit was true.

Bang, bang, bang.

What the fuck was that?

I slid out of bed, venturing out of my room and towards my door.

Bang, bang, bang.

Someone was knocking, quite loudly I might say. I glanced at the clock on the stove as I passed the kitchen. It was only shortly after eight in the morning. Jesus Christ, what normal person was up this early. I pulled my pajama pants up a little as I waddled towards the door, my eyes blurry.

I pulled my door open to find Harry on the other side, his face tight. He had on his usual black jeans and black shirt. A long black woolen coat over top. God I loved when he wore all black.

“Thank fucking God,” he breathed, stepping forward and hugging me tight.

“Harry, what the hell?” I mumbled against his chest as he smothered me in his arms. I tried to put my arms around him, but he had me trapped. All I could do was stand there as he man handled me. Not that that hadnt happened before, just not this early and without a little warning.

“Ive been texting and calling you since last night.” He said, not letting go. Finally he released me to hold me at arms length. “Why haven’t you answered me? And why do you smell like booze?”

I rubbed my tired eyes, still not fully awake. “Um, I don’t know,” I muttered, yawning. “I don’t even know where I put my phone.”

Harry groaned. “You’re just lucky I didn’t show up here at two o’clock this morning, like I was going to.” He threatened.

“Why?” I asked, confused. 

“We were texting last night, then you just stopped. I asked if you wanted me to come over, you made some comment about already having someone here, then….”

Harrys words choked off in his throat as his eyes raised from my face to look down the hall towards my room. I watched his face turn from concerned, to confused, to furious. I turned around, his hands tightening on my arms to the point of pain, to see Louis emerging from my bedroom.

His hair was sticking in every direction as he rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand. Of course, he just had to be walking out doing up his pants, his belt jingling as he walked. 

“Aubs, where did you put my shirt last night?”

It was only then that he looked up and saw Harry. He stopped mid step, freezing just beyond the living room, his eyes widening. I looked back and forth between the two, from Louis concerned face to Harrys furious one. Harrys green eyes were blazing, pupils constricting with anger.

“Harry,” I said, trying to get his attention from Louis. “Harry!” 

He dropped his eyes to me, his breathing ragged. 

“Harry, its not what you think.” I said calmly, placing my hands on his chest. He stepped back a bit from the contact, my hands falling down to my sides as he released me quickly.

“Harry,” I said again, trying to get through to him. “Louis was drunk last night. He stayed over cause…”

“He stayed over to get in your bed.” Harry stated firmly, his eyes shooting back to Louis.

My mouth fell open, shocked at his outburst. “Excuse me?”

“You fucking heard me,” he spat, looking back down to me. “This fucking prick has been watching you since you fucking moved in!”

“Harry, you know that’s not…”

I was cut off my Louis jumping in. “Oh fuck off, mate,” he groaned, stepping further into the living room. “Im not the one who likes to fuck around on my girl. That’s you.”

Harry pushed past me, stepping up to get in Louis face. “You wanna say that again?” he growled, staring Louis down.

Louis didn’t look fazed, and I had a feeling this wasn’t the first time they had had a stand off. “Well, since she already caught you once, whose to say you aren’t just coming here after a night in another girls bed?”

Harrys fist flew out, connecting hard with Louis jaw before I had a chance to register the attack, or Louis had a chance to react. I hard the crunch of bone on bone, my hands flying to my mouth as I gasped. Louis righted himself quickly, moving his jaw around, before lunging at Harry, the two men wrestling each other to the ground in my living room.

Louis pulled a swift punch to Harrys side, knocking the air from him. Harry twisted, his fist connecting with Louis’ stomach hard.

I stepped up quickly, trying to pull them apart. It was like trying to separate to rabid dogs attacking each other. I grabbed onto the back of Harrys jacket, pulling him harshly away. It caused him to fall onto the floor on his butt. Louis, enraged, lunged at him again, and the two just kept fighting.

“STOP IT!” I screamed, trying to pull them apart again. “For fuck sake, you guys knock it off!”

I heard the door across the hall open, and Lottie came running into my apartment. She must have heard the commotion, her eyes widening as she watched the two fighting on my living room floor.

“Lottie, help me,” I begged, stepping up to the pair again. Her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

“Let them go,” she said, shaking her head.

“Are you fucking insane?” I shrieked, my eyes wide.

“Aubrey, this has been coming for years. Just let them have it out.” She was surprisingly calm for someone watching her brother punch a former friend in the side of the face.

I stood there silently, watching the shit show unfold on my floor, until I just couldn’t anymore. I reached down again, trying to push Harry off Louis hard. Harrys arm flew outwards, striking me hard across the face, causing me to fall back against my couch and onto the floor.

That did it. Immediately, both men froze as they turned to look at me, their eyes wide as they took in the sight of me sprawled on the floor, my hand on my cheek. I felt the blazing pain in the side of my face, my eye pulsing. I felt dazed, shaking my head to clear my jumbled mind.

After a few seconds, Harry pushed Louis away, crawling to me on his hands and knees.

“Aubrey,” he whispered in a panic. “Baby, Im so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

I put my hand up as he got to me, warding him off. I didn’t speak, I just shook my head, silencing him.

Louis sat back, leaning onto his arms as he panted, watching me worriedly. Harry didn’t move, his face twisted as his eyes flickered between mine, and my hand on my cheek. 

“Baby,” he whispered, reaching out to me.

“Don’t, Harry!” I shouted, suddenly incredibly angry. I stood quickly, stepping away and around the couch to escape him. I stopped just in front of Lottie, who stayed back in stunned silence.

Harry slowly stood to his feet, his hands out in front of him. I took in his face, his lip cut and bleeding, a bruise to his left eye, another just below the right. There was a rip in his shirt. Louis stood as well, looking just as worse for ware as Harry with a swelling cheek, and a cut to the bridge of his nose. I was pretty sure one, or both, of his eyes would be black by the end of the day.

“Aubrey, please,” Harry whispered, taking a single step towards me. When I didn’t step away, he took another. “Im sorry. Im so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to get out of hand. Its just when I saw him come out of your room, I thought…”

Louis interrupted him with a huff. “You know nothing happened with us. You’re probably just projecting your guilty conscience on her. Lord knows you keep enough secrets from her.”

Harry spun around to glare at him, just as Lottie yelled. “Shut up Louis!”

My eyes fell to Harry, the pain in my cheek vibrating. Harry continued to glare at Louis, his back to me. I could tell they were having some silent argument between them, the way they were glaring at each other.

“Harry,” I said softly, trying to keep my emotions in check. “What is he talking about.”

Harry turned back to me slowly, his eyes tight, his body tense. Louis’ face was impassive as he watched us, showing no emotion one way or another.

When he didn’t speak, I repeated myself more forcefully. “Harry, what does Louis mean you keep enough secrets from me?”

“Aubrey, hes just..”

“NO!” I yelled, finally having enough of this shit. I knew he was keeping things from me. He didn’t even hide them well. He wouldn’t even fucking tell me what he did for a living. So of course I knew there were secrets. But Louis made it seem like there was so much more that he as hiding, and I had had enough. “Im fucking sick of this. You don’t tell me anything. You keep things from me, blatantly, like your job and your family and why you and this fucking idiot hate each other so much,” I throw my hand out towards Louis as I ranted. He at least had the decency not to try and act offended at my insult. “You tell me, now, or get the fuck out.” I spat.

Harrys eyes widened, holding up a hand defensively. “Aubrey,” he begged. “Please, can we just go somewhere else.”

“No,” I refused. “You tell me here, and now, with Louis here so I know you aren’t lying to me.”

Harrys face seemed pained at the suggestion that he would lie to me, but since he had been through our whole relationship, I didn’t let it bother me. I needed to know everything. I was finished pretending I was okay with his secrets, and that I could live with this half life he offered me. I was done. 

“Tell me, Harry.” I said, my hand falling from my face. “Now.”


	49. Chapter 49

Harry kept staring at me, as if willing me to let this go. But the longer he took to answer me, the more determined I became. 

This had gone on long enough. He had gotten complacent with his secrets, living two lives. His life with me, and his live before me. His life with me was cuddling on the couch, going to dinners, and amazing sex. But never talking, or knowing, about his work. His life before me was working a lot, travelling, his business being his focus. But never including me. It was like he had both parts of him wrapped up in neat little packages, and never the two should meet.

Well, that ended today.

I could see Louis from over Harrys shoulder, watching intently, waiting to see what Harry did. Part of me wanted him and Lottie to go, to leave us to this conversation that may make or break us. But the stronger part of me needed him there, to make sure Harry told me everything I needed to know.

“So?” I said sharply. “Where do you want to start?”

Harry didn’t answer, just kept watching me, his face guarded and slightly afraid. What the fuck was he so afraid of?

“Oh for fuck sake, Styles, how about I start, huh?” Louis shouted, stepping up to join the conversation at a closer proximity. “Lets start with you and me.”

Harrys head whipped around to glare at Louis, his eyes narrowing into a murderous stare. I braced myself, waiting to see if the two would end up fighting again, rolling around on my floor like children. Neither made any move to go for each other, so I waited and listened.

“Harry and I were mates in uni, but you already know that.” Louis started, his eyes on Harry the entire time as if he was narrating a story. “We were best mates, actually. So of course, you figure you can trust your best mate. You see, Harrys dad basically owns London. Half the businesses or buildings in this city are in some way connected to Styles. My dad worked for his, in the accounting department for his company. He was the head of accounting, to be honest. Knew all Harrys dads business dealings, what money went in and out, and the like. Or so he thought. Even invested what little savings we had in a couple of prospects, at the encouragement of good old Martin Styles.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Tomlinson.” Harry growled through gritted teeth. 

Louis ignored him, continuing. “So, imagine my dads surprise when the feds come in one day, hauling him off for fraud. See, apparently Harrys dear old dad had been embezzling money from various businesses within his corporation for years. Including the ones that my dad invested in, which turned out to be fake. Harrys dad had stolen millions, keeping all separate books from that which went through the office. But, being the clever prick he is, Martin set it all up as my dads files, same programming and everything. So when Martin went down for evasion, fraud and embezzlement, so did my dad.”

Harrys face was red, his fists balled tightly at his sides, breathing heavily as he tried to control himself as Louis told their whole, sorted history. Louis seemed completely unfazed by Harrys glare, and even the story in which he told. As if he had told it enough times now that it no longer bothered him anymore. Although I knew that wasn’t the case.

“Harry had been the one to get me to convince my dad to invest. Even the one to help get him a job there. All to end up being the fall guy.”

“I told you, I didn’t fucking know anything about it.” Harry snarled, turning towards Louis. I almost expected him to lunge at him again, but he didn’t. 

“Oh, of course you didn’t. You were just interning there for the last fucking YEAR! Right under daddy’s wing.” Louis laughed without humor.

“I didn’t know.” Harry repeated, menacingly slow.

Louis shook his head, before looking towards me to continue. “My dad ended up in jail. The cops didn’t believe he knew nothing of it, since Martin had set it up so perfectly. My parents lost everything. My mom divorced him not long after. She couldn’t handle everything that had happened. My dad got out about a year ago, but hes stuck in worthless jobs barely getting by since, who wants to hire a con artist, right?” Louis snorted, as if what he was saying was funny. “The only consolation in that is that Martin is still behind bars where he belongs.”

My eyes shot to Harry, his face a bright shade of angry red. He was breathing through gritted teeth, and he kept cracking his knuckles methodically. This was all too much, but I had a feeling we had only just started.

“But it worked out great for old Harold here.” Louis continued. “Because when dad went away, everything went to him. The money, the businesses, the homes. All of it. Rather convenient, since he didn’t know anything about it all, yet hes the one who came out on top.”

Harry reached for Louis then, punching him hard in the jaw, before reaching around to grab the back of his neck, pulling him into a headlock. Louis threw a punch to Harrys side, and although I heard Harry grunt loudly, he didn’t let go.

“STOP IT!” I screamed, unable to take another fucking fight right now. “I swear to god if you two don’t stop now you can both get out of here and never come back! Fucking kill each other for all I care, but do it in the hall!”

Louis pushed Harry off of him roughly, them both stumbling back, panting. Neither moved for each other again, still staring each other down.

After several moments, Louis grinned an ugly, heartless smirk. 

“Go ahead, Styles,” he taunted. “Tell her the best part. Tell her a few of the businesses you’ve started up thanks to dear old daddy and his money.”

I looked at Harry, just as he turned and looked at me. He knew there was nothing left to hide, since if he didn’t tell me, Louis would. This was his one chance to contribute to the fucking gong show that was this morning.

“I…” he trailed off, as if not knowing how to continue.

“We cant hear you!” Louis screamed, throwing his arms out.

“I own the studio,” Harry said quietly, his eyes down, unable to look at me.

I couldn’t respond. I just watched him, staring uselessly at the floor. All this time, meeting him there, his always convenient presence that made it impossible for me to avoid him. The incident with Reema, where I know without a doubt in another other instance I would have been fired. I should have known, the moment he walked in and took over the confrontation in Sharons office as if he owned it all. Which, funny enough, he did. 

Oh God. Sharon said she was friends with the owners mother. That he had helped her open the studio. All this time, it had been Harry. Everyone had known, and no one felt it necessary to tell me that I was fucking the boss? No wonder Reema was such a raging bitch the moment Harry took any interest in me. She probably figured I knew exactly who he was, and that was why I was with him.

“What else?” Louis asked, mocking curiosity. “You may as well tell her a few more.”

Harry shot him a glare from the corner of his eye, before looking back to me. “The bar.” He said quietly. “I own the bar. And a few other places Ive taken you to.”

Now that he seemed to have found his voice, Harry took his time to explain. “When all this happened, I swear to fucking God I didn’t know just what my dad had done. I just got a call one day saying he had been arrested, and that he had set me up to take over. He still owned the majority of shares in the company, so the board had no choice but to make me his successor. They take care of the majority of the usual business dealings, but I am responsible for being present and taking part in it all as well.”

He paused, turning to approach me, his hands extended slightly to try and pull me to him. I stepped away quickly, not wanting him to touch me. He stopped just as suddenly, the hurt in his eyes evident. 

“My father was a heartless prick,” he continued. “He never fucking cared about me or my mum. He had virtually nothing to do with me after they divorced when I was twelve, but then took an interest when I started university. My mum pressured me to work for him, to try and get to know him, even though he fucking gave her nothing. She worked her ass off to get by, while he sat up in his fucking penthouse apartment,”

“Which you now live in, don’t forget that,” Louis threw in, smugly.

Harry paused, his eyes narrowing but remaining on me. “He gave her nothing. Left her with two kids and walked away. So when this all happened, yes, I took over. I ended up with everything he had worked for, and care more about than his fucking family. But I wanted to make the better of it. I take care of my mother and sister now. I would do anything for them. I help my friends start businesses, giving them the chances my father never would have. Niall, he wanted that fucking bar so bad, so I opened it. He runs it, it is his baby. Sharon has been my mothers best friend since I was a kid. She stood by her when my dad left. So I helped her start the studio, cause she had always wanted to. I give people the money they need to start the businesses they want. I stay out of the dealings, even though technically I own them. But in my mind, they belong to them.”

I felt the tears sliding down my face as I shook my head slowly, staring at him. “And all this time, you couldn’t tell me any of this?” I asked quietly. “I asked you a million times why you and Louis hated each other so much. You couldn’t tell me?”

“Of course I couldn’t!” he yelled, angrily. “How the fuck do you tell the girl you’re falling for that your dad is a scheming prick who ruined your best mates family? That you’re the one who fucking got him involved in the first place?”

“And you couldn’t tell me about the studio at least?” I shouted back, anger rising in me. “All this time, you kept making all these little comments. The way the girls react to you, the way you just walked in and took over with Sharon after Reema walked in on us. You couldn’t fucking tell me that you are my fucking BOSS!?!”

“What difference does it make?” he asked, throwing his hands up.

“Because you’ve been lying to me for months, you asshole!” I screamed. “You let me walk around here in this blind little ignorance, everyone around me fucking knowing everything about my boyfriends life, EXCEPT ME!”

“Because it wasn’t any of your business, Aubrey!” he screamed back, his angry now deflected from Louis and aimed at me. “How is any of this shit between Louis and I your business? How is all the shit my father did your fucking business?”

The tears were falling steadily now from my eyes, as I shook my head. “Maybe it isn’t.” I said quietly. “Im sorry if I am of the belief that when two people love each other, like you apparently say you love me, you can tell them things that affect them. And Im sorry, but you being my fucking boss, affects me. The two of you idiots at each others throats all the fucking time, affects me You owning half of London? Affects me!”

“Aubrey,” Harry said, taking another step towards me.

“Get out.” I said, stepping away from him again.

“What?” he asked, shocked. 

“I said get out, Harry.” My eyes fell to the floor, unable to look at him. So much fucking drama seemed to follow that boy everywhere he went, and now all that shit was unleashed in my living room before nine in the fucking morning. It was too early for all this shit.

“Aubrey, please,” he begged, again, trying to reach for me.

“GET OUT!” I screamed, unable to take anymore. 

“Babe,” Louis watched as I began to fall apart, stepping around Harry to come up to me. I pushed him away hard, causing him to stumble back and into Harry. Surprisingly, Harry righted him, before pushing him aside, his eyes still on me. 

“All of you, get out.” I repeated, trying to keep calm. I started counting in my head, trying to focus on anything else. I couldn’t stand to be with any of them at the moment. Harry was the biggest problem, but they all knew. Even Lottie. And they all kept this from me, letting me carry on in my oblivion, not really knowing that the man I was in love with had a fortune beyond what I thought, but also achieved it through the fall of his father and his deception.

Again, Harry tried to reach out for me, but I slapped his hand away. “Don’t fucking touch me, Harry!” I screamed, spinning on my heels to walk over to my front door, pulling it open for them. “Everyone get out. Now.”

Without another word, Lottie reached out and took Louis’ arm, pulling him quickly away from Harry and past me into the hall. She gave me a sorry expression before disappearing into their apartment. Louis just looked surprised and confused.

Harry, however, stood his ground, refusing to move.

“Are you fucking deaf, Styles?” I shouted, glaring at him. “Get the fuck out of my house.”

“No,” he said defiantly. “We need to talk about this.”

“No, we don’t actually.” I said with a snort. “Ive been wanting to talk about this for months. Ever since we met. But you’ve kept it all in a neat little box, never seeing any reason to let me in on any of it. What if your dad gets out, huh? Then what? Then all the good deeds you’ve done get shut down? Sharon loses her business? Niall loses the bar? I lose my job? You say it doesn’t affect anyone else, but it does, Harry. It affects everyone who you brought into it by throwing your fathers money around.”

“None of that is going to happen, baby,” 

“Don’t you call me that.” I spat, glaring at him. “You’ve kept your mouth shut all this time, and now you want to talk? Well I don’t. Ive wanted to know what you were hiding so I knew exactly who you were. Well, now I know. Now get out.”

Harry stood feet from me, his eyes red, his face flushed as he shook his head slowly at me, as if trying to convince me to let him stay. But this was all too much. I knew I had asked for it. Repeatedly, actually. But I never knew it would be like this. I thought it would be a fight over a girl, like most boys do. I knew he had money, but nothing like this. And never would I have thought he had gained it this way. That the fallout with Louis had cost them both their fathers.

But what I kept thinking over and over in my mind, as stupid as it may be, was that he owned my studio. The place I had come to love working. The place I had gotten so involved in, excited to help plan the expansion and development of the sister site. The place that I met him, but at the same time, felt was my refuge from him at times. He owned it. He owned me.

“Get out, Harry.” I said one last time, trying to keep my composure as these thoughts kept racing in my mind.. “Please. I don’t want to have to say it again. If you ever cared at all, please fucking get out.”

He kept shaking his head, as if that small motion would change my mind and I would let him stay. That I would sit on the couch with him, and let him make me fall for him and his secrets all over again. I couldn’t do it. I needed space from him. I needed to breathe, to be able to think without him hovering over me like the ever present shadow he had been since we met. 

“Aubrey,” he started, but I cut him off.

“If you don’t leave right now, I promise you, you will never get through my door again.” I threatened, giving him the hardest glare I could despite the pain in my chest.

He watched me silently for a moment, before nodding and walking slowly out the door. He turned back once in the hall, leaning towards me slightly.

“I love you,” he said quietly. “None of this changes that I am completely, insanely, heartbreakingly in love with you.”

My face crumpled at his words as I slowly closed the door, blocking him from my view and locking him out.


	50. Chapter 50

The light outside was growing dimmer, my room darkening slowly as the sun fell behind the buildings to the west. There was a light dusting of snow falling from the sky, fluttering past my window. Inside the warmth of my room, it was perfectly silent. Almost eerily so. You could faintly hear the sounds of the city outside, but inside, there was nothing but the sound of my breathing.

I lay on my bed, hands folded over my stomach, staring at the ceiling. I had been in this position for the last few hours. Not really sure exactly how long, but I knew it had been quiet a while. 

After Harry finally left, I came into my room, collapsing on my bed. I cried until my eyes were dry, before falling asleep. When I woke again, I looked around confused as the sun was angled into my room indicating it was late afternoon. Then the mornings events came back to me like a wave. I felt nauseous and scared, uncertain and lonely. 

I had gotten up to pee, before returning right back to my bed. I hadnt eaten or drank anything all day, but honestly didn’t feel the slightest bit hungry. I had rolled onto my back, turning into the position I was currently in, and had been since. 

My mind raced over everything I had learned in such a short period of time.

First, Harry was much richer than I ever considered. Not that it mattered, really, how much money he had. But it did make me much more uncomfortable now, since I was not the type of person to fit into that lifestyle. I was nothing like the women I had seen in some of the high end shops around the city. The type that dated, or were married to, guys like Harry. I wasn’t one of those girls, and never would be. I didn’t dress in designer clothes, or drive a fancy car. I wore yoga pants and took the tube.

Second, Harrys dad was in jail. For a multitude of offences, which also got Louis dad arrested in the end. I had wanted to know the basis for their falling out since that first run in in the hallway months prior. But never had I thought it was based on tearing Louis family apart. Harry said he knew nothing about it. In a way, I believed him. He didn’t seem like the type to know something like that, something that would destroy someone else, and let it go. But at the same time, he had been the catalyst for the Tomlinsons involvement. I could understand Louis’ hatred, based on nothing more if just that. 

Harry didn’t seem concerned about his fathers release, but really, it would happen at some point. I knew nothing about his incarceration, but chances are, he would be released. And when he was, he would want his empire back. Now, how likely that would happen considering his offences remained to be seen. Surely, this ‘board’ Harry spoke of would not be so quick to hand the company back over to a man who used it solely for personal gain at the expense of countless others. But then again, how much say did they really have? They had little control over Harry taking over, even if he did stay back and let them run the majority of the operations. Or so he said. He was always running off on business trips, being pulled into late night meetings, getting calls and texts at all hours of the day and night. So despite Harrys attempt to downplay just how involved he is in the company, there were so many other features and signs that stated otherwise. 

Third, and possibly the most upsetting for me, was that he was my boss. Why this part of it all bothered me the most, I wasn’t entirely sure. Beyond the fact that he kept it from me all this time, it frustrated me to think that all the times I would come home recently, talking about the plans Sharon and I were working on for the expansion, the details and the plans, and all that time, he was the bankroll. He knew all of these details already, and merely watched me with quiet amusement, knowing all along that he was in control. And never saying a word.

What also bothered me, even more than his silence, was the silence of everyone else at the studio. Reemas instant dislike to me heightened incredibly once Harry started flirting with me. Why she never told me, I had no idea. Beyond her one comment early on about it ‘figuring’ that I would be the one person who didn’t know who he was, she had never said a word to fill me in. I had to wonder if Harry and told her not to. But even if not her, what about Julie? Or Tanya? Or Sharon? The people I thought were my friends, who I confided in and even shared events of my dates with Harry, never once found it necessary to let me know that the man I was spending my time with, was the owner of the studio. 

I felt like everyone had done nothing but lie to me since the moment I stepped off that plane and into London all those months ago. Everyone in my life here in the city had kept things from me, purposefully, without seeming to care how it would affect me if I were to find out at some point. 

The more I thought about it all, the more all the little details made sense.

The way Reema shut down when Harry dared her to insult me again. It was more than just not wanting to anger the man you liked. It was not wanting to anger your boss.

All the equipment at Zayns apartment. Harry said he made an effort to help friends and family with the money he had come in to, and he had obviously done the same with Zayn. Surely, with Zayns appearance he wouldn’t be the typical office tech, working the nine to five job, collared shirt and company name tag. Harry had made it so Zayn could run part of the IT for who knows how many of his companies from the comfort of his home, allowing him to work in the field he enjoyed, without the constraints that most other employers would require.

Even such little things as Niall saying the bar bills every time we went there were on the ‘company tab.’ I had never thought much of it, always assuming it was his way of sneaking the costs under the table or paying for it himself because that was how he was. But now I realized all along, we were on Harrys tab. 

Yet another debt I seemed to owe him.

Louis had knocked on my door not long after I had woken up that afternoon. I didn’t answer it, but I heard him calling my name, asking me to open the door. After several moments, he went away.

I had no doubt Harry had been calling, texting, emailing, maybe even skywriting all day. I was pretty sure my phone as still in the living room, having never retrieved it after the drunken debacle with Louis the night before. The battery was probably long dead by now, but I had little doubt that when I did find it, it would be overflowing with attempts from Harry to get me to listen to him and forgive him. 

He was never one to sit back and wait, patiently giving me the time I needed to process things in our relationship. Come to think of it, every time we had a fight, he pushed and pushed and pushed until I broke down and forgave him. Always present, always in my face, always on my mind. Of course, after a while, you get exhausted and give in.

I hadnt felt this lost since the night after I walked in on Ryan. I felt broken, lost, scared and alone, just like I do now. At least then, I had Lily there to hold me together, picking me up piece by piece and putting me together again. She helped me think everything through, to rationalize and to plan, and to finally decide what I wanted my life to be and to make the move to achieve it. 

This time, I was alone in a city where everyone I knew, and everyone I thought was my friend was actually part of the problem that had me laying here staring at the fucking ceiling. If I was mad at Harry, I went to Louis. If I was mad at Louis, I went to Lottie. I had never actually been mad at Lottie, but you get the idea. I found myself at the end of a dead end, dirty road, with no indication which way to turn. No path through the field to guide me. No help coming to show me the way.

I knew I couldn’t hide from them all forever. As it was, I had to go back to work the day after tomorrow. I wasn’t sure how I would react, seeing everyone there, now that I knew everything. Tanya and Julie played such a small role in this, I was pretty certain I would be fine with them. But Sharon…she knew. She knew more than anyone my involvement with Harry, and Harrys involvement in the studio. And she kept that locked down.

Hiding from Louis could probably be difficult, especially since he lived just across the hall. I knew his class schedule, so could try and use that as a guide to avoid him until I could come to terms with how I felt. I understood why he didn’t want to tell me. That was a lot to deal with, having your family broken down in such a way. So that part I couldn’t even be angry about. But he knew about Harry. All this time, he knew Harrys involvement with the studio, and the bar, and the million other places all over London that I may have spoke of, or went to, or dealt with. And he said nothing. At no point did he think it necessary to let me know that my boyfriend was some sort of master of the universe.

And that left Harry. Harry, I had no doubt, was going to be the most difficult to avoid, even though he was the farthest away. Like he had proven time and time again, persistence was a gift of his, just as was his charm, looks and appeal. I knew he wouldn’t give up until I forgave him, even if I wasn’t ready. I had no idea how long I needed to be able to process all this information, but I knew it was going to be longer than Harry would be willing to wait, silently, in the wings. 

I was just so angry. Angry at all of them for the part they played in this, regardless of the size of their involvement. I felt like a fool, a child kept in the dark while all the grown ups carried on with their daily lives, living in the bliss of my ignorance. 

I would be lying if I wasn’t also angry with myself. I had been pestering, festering and dying to know all the little secrets and facets of this man since we first met. Since I first got the hints that he was holding back, and not telling me the truth. I pushed and pushed, until finally everything broke down, and the flood gates opened.

Well, they were open. I knew everything I had always thought I wanted to know about Harry styles.

And I felt like I was drowning.


	51. Chapter 51

I had never been one to dread going to work. I had friends in the past who had jobs they hated, ones that would cause them anxiety, fear and stress just at the thought of going in for their work day. They would lay in bed the night before, going over all the things that could possibly go wrong repeatedly in their minds, resulting in a restless sleep that left them feeling tired and worn before the day even began. And in the end, there was nothing particularly wrong with how the day went. It was just the fact that they were afraid of what _might_ be.

I had never been one of those people. Until today.

I had laid in bed the night before, tossing, turning, flailing. I even got up and went for a walk, pulling on my coat and boots and wandering the city shortly after two oclock in the morning in the hopes that the exercise, fresh air and cold would make me just tired enough to be able to get some form of rest. Unfortunately, all it did was make me absolutely fucking freezing cold to the point that I had to take a hot shower when I got home.

I finally fell asleep around half five in the morning. It wasn’t a restful sleep, however. Instead it was filled with images of Harry, Louis, their fathers, all sliding through my dreams in random and haphazard scenes that made no real scene. When my alarm went off, I felt like I had been up all night. Which was only partly true, I suppose.

I took another shower, this time in the hopes of it waking me up rather than helping me calm enough to sleep. But, just as the night before, the effort was wasted as all it did was ease my muscles and scald my skin. 

I had seriously considered even calling Julie and asking her to cover my classes for the day. I had never had someone cover for me since I started, and the only time I ever did in the past was when I was truly ill and unable to do my job. This time wasn’t the case. The only issue I faced at the moment was my own thoughts.

I kept going over and over the day before, everything that was said and everything I had learned. All this time I had told myself it would be better if I knew, because somehow, me knowing would make my concerns ease. That there was nothing that Harry could have been hiding that would be worse than not knowing. I thought it would be better.

Was I better now? No. I was most definitely not better for knowing all the secrets of his past. To know that his father was responsible for the destruction of his best friends family, and that Harry had taken over in the fall out. That Harry had put Louis father in the position, only to have him lose everything he had for it. 

No. Knowing all this, I understood now, did not make anything better. And the truth was in fact worse than any of the possibilities my frantic mind had conjured over the preceding months.

I hurried down the street towards the studio for my first class of the day. The sun was bright in the sky, casting rays over the glistening snow that clung to the ground under my feet from the day before. On any other day, I would enjoy this walk to work. The air was cold, but not frigid, and the city was beautiful as ever. But, today, all it did was make me more anxious for what was to come.

Like I said, I had never been one to dread going to work. But then again, I had never had a reason to before. Finding out that your boyfriend was actually your boss, that all your colleagues knew and kept this vital information from you, and actually let you go on and on about Harrys secretive behavior without shedding any light on the situation made for a rather uncomfortable work environment.

I wasn’t sure how I was going to react when I saw them. I wasn’t a particularly good actress, knowing that my face was much too expressive for my own good. I planned on pretending everything was fine, that nothing had changed. If by chance they did notice something was off, I would make up a lie. Something small and believable. My plan was to not let them know that everything I thought to be true in my life here in London had been pulled out from under me in a matter of moments and one large shit storm in my apartment the morning before. 

The only person I felt, deep down, that I held any resentment towards with regard to keeping Harrys true identity from me was Sharon. She was the one I spoke to the most about Harry, about the studio, about how he never told me much about his business dealings. She had even gone so far to mention a friends son owned the place, leaving out the one tiny piece of information that actually mattered. That the friend had been Harrys mother, and that Harry was the owner. 

I had very little doubt that Harry would show up today at the studio. Whether it was to actually come to my class, or to just corner me on the premises in the hopes of forcing me to listen to him, either way it was going to happen. I knew that. Harry had proven one thing for certain during our short courtship…he was persistent as fuck. If he wanted something, he pushed and pushed until he got it. Even if I wasn’t ready to forgive him, he would wear me down, until finally, out of exhaustion and desperation, I would give in. It was exactly how he had reacted in the past any time we had a falling out. And considering the epic magnitude of our current situation, I had a feeling he would be ready and waiting to pounce on me the moment I walked in.

Pulling open the doors, I stepped inside the warm studio, immediately greeted by Tanyas ever present smile. I knew I was earlier than I usually was, but keeping time today wasn’t going to be a priority. Keeping true to my plan, I kept my face neutral, sliding my key card through the scanner and stepping up behind the desk. The moment I reached behind to throw my coat and boots into a bin under the desk, Tanya was at my side.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice low.

I took my time stowing my belongings, before straightening and turning to her with the best fake smile I could offer. 

“Sure, why?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in my expression. “No offence, love, but you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

 _That’s probably because I haven’t. For at least a couple, anyways._ I thought to myself. 

“Im fine,” I lied, puling my hair back up into a knot on my head.

Tanyas lips pursed, before she shook her head. “No, you’re not.” She stated plainly. “But its okay to not be fine from time to time.”

I nodded, choosing not to say anything in response. I wasn’t in the mood for a heart to heart, or to even deal with the outside world. And yet here I was, dealing.

“Look, I know its none of my business,” she started again, looking around quickly to ensure no members or other staff were within ear shot before continuing. “But whatever Harry did, I think hes really sorry.”

I couldn’t keep my expression impassive at her statement, instead choosing to look shocked, which is exactly how I felt. How had she known anything was even going on with Harry? And if anything was going on, that it was his fault? And whats more, how would she know if he was sorry?

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll warn you now, hes already in your room waiting for the class. He has been here for an hour. He wouldn’t even talk to any of us, just asked if you had called in sick, or if you were still teaching your classes today. When I told him I hadnt heard from you and that as far as I knew you were still coming in, he went straight for the room.” Her face looked concerned as she licked her lips and continued. “Hes been sitting on the edge of the stage all this time. He looks like shit, to be honest.”

I didn’t know how to react to what she was saying. There were several factors to consider in this one minute conversation. First, Harry was here. Second, he as here waiting for me. Third, the ambush I had been expecting and dreading since yesterday was in fact going to occur. 

I stayed silent for a long while, honestly not sure what to do. I turned and looked across the studio towards the door to the room I was to teach in. Harry was in there. I couldn’t hide from him here.

“Do you want me to teach your class?” Tanya interrupted my thoughts.

“Yes,” I replied quietly, still looking towards the room that held the person who both made, and broke, my world. “But I cant run from him forever.”

“Not for forever, no,” she agreed. “But for another day or so. There is nothing wrong with taking a little space. I know Harry. He doesn’t really back down when he wants something. And I have never seen him more passionate about anything than he is with you.”

I felt my chin quiver at her words, but I willed myself to keep it together. If I was about to have a face off with Harry, the last thing I needed was to fall apart before I even saw him. 

“Im not making it any better, am I?” she asked with a small giggle. I gave a little laugh, before shaking my head.

“No, you’re not.” I confirmed, shaking my head as I turned back to her. “But I appreciate it anyway.”

“Any time,” she smirked, patting my arm. “Seriously though, if you want me to cover, just come get me. Even if you’re half way through, and cant stand to see him in the crowd, just run off stage, come get me, and I will drag him out by that beautiful curly hair of his.”

I snorted loudly. “Yeah, Im sure that would go over really well.”

She shrugged, indifferent. “Im not scared of him.”

I rolled my eyes, before slinging my mat over my shoulder and heading towards the room. “I may or may not be back to hold you to the offer of covering the class.”

“I’ll be here.”

I walked slowly towards the door, pausing just outside. My heart was hammering in my chest, my palms sweaty. My fight or flight response was in high gear, and right now, the flight portion of it was more dominant than the fight. I was pretty sure I had used up all the fight part the day before.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, before stepping into the room.

Since I was early, there was no one else there other than the lone figure sitting on the edge of the stage. He hadnt yet noticed my arrival, giving me a chance to observe him naturally. 

Tanya was right. He looked like shit. He sat on the stage, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. His hair was a mess, sticking all over his head in a brown halo, evident that he had run his hands through it much too often. It was something he didn’t when stressed, I had learned over time. He had on jeans and a jumper, which meant he wasn’t actually going to take part in the class. I found myself relieved at this, thinking maybe he would leave quickly before the class started, leaving me in peace. It was unlikely, but a girl could hope.

Suddenly, he sighed loudly, lifting his head from his hands. I could see dark circles under his eyes, angry red rims around them both. His usually bright green eyes were sunken, tired and dull. His lips were dry, and he currently had the bottom one pulled between his teeth.

He noticed me then, turning sharply to look at me. His eyes widened, and I heard a small intake of breath when he realized I was in fact in the room. I understood that to mean that he didn’t think I would show up. He recovered quickly, however, pushing off the stage to stand, as he slowly began to walk towards me.

Part of me wanted to back away from him. To turn and run from the room, shouting to Tanya to cover my class as I ran all the way home to escape him and the confrontation I knew was coming. The other part of me wanted to run towards him. To jump into his arms, the only place I had ever truly felt safe, and cling to him like a koala. 

I did neither, however. Instead, I stayed rooted in place as he approached me cautiously. I could tell he was weighing the chances of me bolting just as much as I was considering it.

He stopped a few feet from me. His eyes running over my face as if the sight of me brought him back to life. I couldn’t stand being this close to him and not touching him. But at the same time, the thought of him touching me made me want to slap him. 

My eyes scanned his face, and the sight just brought back yesterday. His beautiful face, scarred with a cut, swollen lip, a scrape to his cheekbone, a black eye. His knuckles were cut, his hands bruised. The evidence of his fight with Louis was all over him.

I was always a firm believer in trust and honesty being the foundation of a relationship. It didn’t matter to me if that relationship was with a casual friend, or an employer, or a lover. If you didn’t trust that person, regardless of your connection, then you didn’t really have anything to build from. Harry had lied to me from the moment I met him. He lead me on to believe that none of his secrets affected me, or were any cause for concern. When in reality, he controlled everything around me, and I was never the wiser.

“I wasn’t sure if you would come,” he said quietly. His voice was raspy, hoarse and dark. It sounded like he hadnt done anything other than scream since yesterday. Maybe that was true. 

“I have to work, Harry.” I said, keeping my voice steady. “You’re little bombshell doesn’t change the fact I have bills to pay.”

The depth of my apparent indifference seemed to throw him for a moment. Maybe he thought I would immediately start screaming at him, telling him how much he hurt me with his lies and secrets. Maybe he thought I would run to him, holding him and telling him how much I loved him and that none of the revelations from yesterday mattered, as long as he was with me. The fact I did neither seemed to surprise him. To be honest, it surprised me too.

“Please, Aubrey,” he said quietly, taking another step towards me. “Please, just let me explain.”

“Theres really nothing to explain, Harry.” I said coolly. “Everything was said yesterday. I know now what your ‘business’ is. Or, maybe empire is the better word. I know now why you and Louis hate each other so much. And I understand it, and promise I wont force either of you to play nice in the sandbox anymore for my benefit. I know now why you kept it all from me, since none of it makes you come out in a good light.”

Harry watched me, his face easing with relief at my words.

“But that doesn’t mean Im okay with it all.” I continued. “That doesn’t mean Im okay with the lies, and the secrets, and the hiding. Just because I understand it, doesn’t mean everything is okay.”

The small sliver of hope I saw in Harrys eyes faded, before being quickly replaced with the determination I had grown to expect from him. He wasn’t one to just let things fall as they may, nor was he one to let someone have the final word. Here we go…

“You say you understand, and yet, you wont forgive me?” He said, his voice a little stronger than before. “You couldn’t possibly understand all of what happened, Aubrey. Fuck, its been years and even I don’t completely understand it. I was fucking twenty years old when I had this ‘empire’, as you call it, thrown in my lap. I watched my father being led out of the office in handcuffs, before getting a frantic call from Louis saying his father had suffered the same fate. You say you understand, but you couldn’t possibly.”

I didn’t respond to him, knowing that has much as I didn’t want to hear him out, he was right. I couldn’t understand how he felt, or what had actually happened. Mostly, because I was only privy to a small portion of the events. But also, because I had never had to go through what Harry had. Or Louis, for that matter.

“I need you to understand, though, baby,” he continued. “I get that you’re angry. I get that you feel like everything is different. But maybe this is better, now that everything is out there. You wanted to know, and now you do. Maybe this will be okay now…”

“Okay?” I scoffed. “You hold everything back from me for months, only to have it sling shot back on me like a tidal wave, and you think its all going to be okay now? DO I FUCKING LOOK OKAY, HARRY!?”

My sudden outburst startled him, and he took a step back. I had been doing so well keeping my calm composure, too. Fuck.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, before his eyes lifted to something over my shoulder. I turned, to find Julie standing in the door, her mat over her shoulder.

“Aubrey?” she said, confused. “I thought you were sick?”

“What?” I asked, shocked.

Julies eyes flickered to Harry for a moment, before back to me. “Harry called and said you were sick. He asked me to cover your classes today.”

My head spun back towards him, my eyes narrowing. “You what!”

His lips were pulled into a tight line, as he tried to keep me calm. “I knew you wouldn’t talk to me any other way. I knew you wouldn’t miss work. You never do. But I knew you would make me leave for the class, and I couldn’t just do that.”

“How dare you!” I shouted, ignoring Julie behind me. “You don’t get to fucking control when I work like this Harry! And if I wanted to talk to you, I would!”

I glared at him for a long, angry silence, before Julie cleared her throat behind me.

“So, um, do you still need me to cover?” 

“Yes.”

“No.”

Harry and I answered at the same time, both glaring at each other. Finally, he stepped up quickly, grasping my arm hard, and pulling me towards the door.

“Julie, teach the classes for her today.” He said firmly, pushing me out and dragging me towards the front. 

I pulled my arm hard, but he kept a firm hold on me.

“Let me go, Harry!” I spat, trying to keep my voice down so not to attract anymore attention in the busy studio. He ignored me as he walked towards Sharons office, pushing me inside and slamming the door closed. Once there, he locked it behind him, before turning on me.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” I shouted, rubbing my arm from where he had grabbed me.

“We’re going to talk.” He said firmly. “Whether you like it or not.”


	52. Chapter 52

“Have you lost your fucking mind!?” I shouted, glaring at Harry as he leaned on the door to Sharons office, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Would you talk to me any other way?” he challenged, giving me that fucking smirk he knew I loved.

I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head. “No, I wouldn’t.” I answered. “And Im not going to talk to you now, so get the fuck out of my way!”

I stepped up to his side, shoving him hard. He didn’t budge. I pushed him again, still without moving him more than an inch. I glanced up at him to find him smirking down at me with an amused expression.

I stepped away quickly, giving myself space from him.

“You’re fucking unbelievable, you know that?” I growled, my tension and irritation rising sharply.

“You’ve told me many, many, times, baby,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood. I was not about to play along, however. I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest to match him, keeping my distance.

We were silent for several minutes, him watching me, me watching the corner of Sharons desk to avoid having to look at him.

I had spent the last twenty-something hours thinking about this boy and all his revelations. The more I thought about them, the more I wanted to forgive him. I wasn’t ready to, not by any means. I wasn’t even truly sure if I would, as I felt so thrown off balance by everything I had discovered. I didn’t know if I could move on as if nothing had happened, and that everything he had kept from me wasn’t as bad as it was. But being away from him made me think about all the times we spent together, the way he would laugh at the stupidest things. The way he would rub the back of his neck when anxious or nervous. The stupid fucking jokes he would tell, that really weren’t funny, but you laughed anyways because they were so not funny, they were funny. Even in that short about of time, I had missed him.

Now, being with him in this tiny office, I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the throat. All the tender thoughts and memories I had been going over since the fight were clouded by his persistence and arrogance and determination to just have his way regardless of if I was ready to talk about everything or not. If Harry wanted something, then it had to be his way. If Harry wanted to go somewhere, you went. If Harry wanted to buy you expensive things just because he could, he did it even if you asked him not to. If Harry wanted to talk to you, even though you were so angry you were about to have an aneurysm, then he would just lock you in an office and force you to talk to him.

The only fault in his plan, however, was that he could trap me in this small space with him, and he could talk all he wanted. But that wouldn’t change the fact I wasn’t ready to listen. Not really. I needed more time to process everything on my terms and in my way. Him forcing me to deal with it on his terms and at his pace only made me more angry, and less likely to let him back into my life. 

“So what? You’re just going to ignore me now?” Harry said, watching me from the door.

I snorted. “You fucking drag me in here and lock me in, and expect me to sit with a happy smile and listen to whatever other lies or secrets you want to spill on me? Im not ready for another shit storm, Harry.”

“You wanted to know everything, Aubrey. You’ve been saying that all along. No, I wasn’t ready for you to know all the fucked up shit my dad did, or how it all fell apart, and I sure as fuck didn’t want you to find out the way you did. From fucking Tomlinson. But it is what it is, and now we need to talk about it and move on.”

“Its not that easy, Harry!” I shouted, throwing my arms in the air in exasperation. “You think we can just sit and have a good old chat and everything will be fine?

“Why not?” he asked, his voice showing just how much he believed that would be the case. “Why cant we talk this out?”

“Because Im not fucking ready to talk to you about it all!” I screamed, feeling my face go red. “Im still trying to fucking make sense of it all, and you throwing me in here with you doesn’t help!”

“What do you need to make sense of?” he asked, pushing off the door to turn to face me.

“All of it. The shit between you and Louis. Your dad and everything he did. The fact that your ‘little business’ is actually half of fucking London. The fact that you’re my fucking BOSS!”

Harry sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he dipped his head down, rubbing the back of his neck harshly. Finally he looked back up to me, biting his lip before speaking.

“I know this is a lot for you to take in all at once. That’s why I didn’t want you to find out. At least not yet. Yes, I know I should have told you. But I just wanted to live in our happy little bubble a little longer. I mean, fuck, you’re the first person I ever actually WANTED to know everything, because I wanted you to be a part of my life. My WHOLE life. But I didn’t want to you know, at the same time, because I knew you would run away from me if you did. My whole life has been a fuck storm over the last few years, and its not about to change any time soon. You are the first truly good thing to happen to me since that day, and I didn’t want to lose you like I lost everything else.”

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. “You lost everything? What the fuck did you actually lose, Harry? Louis lost his father, his family, his world torn apart. You, ended up with your fathers millions, running his empire, living in a penthouse, all the while only having to be a side player in the entire operation. You were able to give your family everything your father refused them, which is like the ultimate fuck you to him. I don’t see just what you’ve lost in this.”

I could see Harry grinding his teeth slightly, his eyes narrowing at me. “Of course not, I must just be being dramatic. I only had to live without my father for half my life, just to have him pop back into my life once I was grown. To have him only take an interest in me once I was able to start being groomed to take over, to be just as fucked up and corrupt as he was. To spend over a year trying to build a real relationship with a man who just turned around and destroyed it all. To have this ‘empire’ as you call it thrown at me, having no idea what it entailed or what was even happening, but I had to learn fucking fast so everything didn’t fall apart. I lost my best friend, the best fucking friend I had, because of that bastard. Ive hardly seen any of my friends in the last three years, because Im so fucking busy trying to keep everything together. To keep my mother and sister secure, to keep the company level. To keep the bar going for Niall, to give Zayn the type of job he deserves. To give Liam a job doing what he does anyways, being obsessively organized, to help me do the thing I suck most at, being organized. To help the one woman who stood by my mother while all her other ‘friends’ talked behind her back about the man she married being a thief, start the business she always wanted. Never having time for myself, or a real life. Always having to wonder, any time I met a girl, if they were interested in me, or what I had. All the shit with my dad made headlines, and everyone knew my name and face. I had no one and nothing to really have has mine, separate from all this bullshit.”

He paused, breathless after his speech, his face red his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Until you,” he continued. “You came in here, oblivious to all my drama, like a breath of fresh air. You saw me. _Me_ , not all the shit around me. You weren’t talking to me because you knew what I could give you. You didn’t agree to go out with me because you wanted to high life. You actually seemed afraid of it all when you came to my apartment that first time. You were completely opposite from everything I had been exposed to for the last few years, and it made me want you even more. I wanted you to know me, the me that wasn’t a part of all this. I wanted to be with you, to come home to you. To know that I had something actually _worth_ something, because none of the cars, or the homes, or the money mean fucking shit, Aubrey. But you do. You mean fucking everything to me. I would walk away from it all right now if it meant you would walk with me. If you told me to, right now, I would call the head of the board and tell him hes on his own. I would sell off the remaining shares that I hold, giving the company over completely to the investors. If it meant that all this could go away, and we could go back to how we were. I met you by accident, but it was the best fucking thing that ever happened. Hitting you in the head with my mat was the best mistake of my life.”

I found myself just as breathless as he was once he finished, my lips parted as I stared at him. I felt numb, completely detached from everything and everyone outside of this small room. All I felt was an uncontrollable, overwhelming urge to kiss him, but all I wanted was to run. He was saying everything every girl ever wanted to hear. The kind of shit you read in stupid romance novels or stories that girls right about boy bands online. In those stories, the girl hugs the boy, forgiving him for all his sins, and they live happily ever after. 

But for me, even though he was thawing me cold exterior, I just needed to escape him. I needed to breathe, and I couldn’t do that in this room with him. Not when he was saying these things to me, telling me everything I didn’t know I wanted to know. Giving me an insight into the life he lead before me, and the one I knew nothing about.

I just needed more time to get over feeling hurt, which I still felt deep down in my being. I needed time away from him, away from those eyes, those lips, the words he always knew how to spin so beautifully. The way he looked at me that made me weak and breathless, even when he wasn’t trying. The way my body knew his, and his knew mind, in a way that they seemed to communicate with each other on their own accord.

I needed space. 

“Harry, I,” 

“Stop over thinking it,” he cut me off. Like I said, he knew me. He knew everything that was running through my mind, and knew what I was going to say before I did. “Stop taking everything Im saying to you to mean anything other than what it does. Because Im telling you the truth. Everything you wanted to know. Everything I ever felt, thought, and wanted. All of it with you. You don’t need to think about anything other than that, Aubrey.”

I didn’t know I was crying until I felt a tear fall from my chin onto my arm and was across my middle. My arms were squeezing tightly across my body, as if I was trying to hold myself together. I probably was, since it was exactly what I felt like I needed to do.

“I need time, Harry.” I said, barely above a whisper. I didn’t have any strength left in me to speak any louder. He had stolen my air, by breath, along with my heart. “Please, I just need to go.”

Harrys face fell slightly, and it cause my heart to constrict. Even though he had hurt me, I hated that my words caused him pain. I didn’t want to hurt him. I knew he felt badly for everything, more so how everything had happened. But I needed to stand my ground, and be honest with him. I needed more time, and I needed space. 

“Please,” I repeated quietly, begging him.

“I cant,” he said, much less emphatically than he had been speaking earlier. “I cant let you go.”

“Why?”

His eyes fell to his hands, as he twisted the ring on his index finger. “What if you never come back.”

My heart shattered, and I wanted to go to him. To hold him and tell him I love him, and that none of it matter. To tell him everything he so obviously wanted me to, and probably thought I would. But I knew if I did that, after the emotions settled, I would still feel like I needed time and space. Only I wouldn’t have it.

“Keeping me locked in an office isn’t going to change anything, Harry,” I tried to reason with him. “I need time to think, and I cant do that trapped in here with you.”

He stood still, shaking his head at my words, silently disagreeing with me. 

“Harry, move,” I said, trying to be a little more forceful, although I knew I had nothing left in me.

Still, he remained still, begging me without saying a word.

I knew I had to do this myself, and I stepped up to him, gently pressing my hand to his arm to move him from the door. Surprisingly, he let me push him aside, and pull open the door. I stepped out quickly, before he came to his senses or before I fell apart and jumped into his arms. 

I walked quickly over to the counter, gathering my things, shoving my feet into my boots and practically running out of the studio and onto the street. I didn’t even put on my jacket, until I was at the end of the block, tears streaming from my eyes as I cried.

I didn’t turn around to see if he was following me.


	53. Chapter 53

I couldn’t seem to make my feet move fast enough. The tears continued to fall steadily from my eyes as if they had an endless supply, while my legs felt like lead as I stumbled home. Finally within the warm confines of my apartment, I allowed myself to fall apart.

I pulled my jacket off roughly, throwing it across the living room as I sobbed. I kicked my boots off violently, both thudding loudly against the wall on impact and sliding down onto the floor. I leaned forward, doubled over as my heart clenched repeatedly as if the pain was necessary with each beat, my elbows on my thighs and my face in my hands. Finally, I slid to the floor, laying on my back and crying for hours.

After a long while, I fell asleep, my eyes so painful and swollen they couldn’t stay open any longer. When I woke, the sky outside was dark, the only light in my apartment coming from the clock on the DVD player under the TV. Still, even now that I was awake, I made no attempt to get up. 

I don’t know how long I was on the floor. Not really. I couldn’t have cared less to look over at the clock and check the time. Time didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was the pain in my chest, and the image of Harrys face behind my eye lids every time I closed my eyes. 

I felt hollow. Like I had nothing inside me anymore. The realization hit me that I hadnt even been like this after Ryan. Not after walking in on my boyfriend of three years with his face between another girls legs in our bed, did I feel this broken. I had never felt so drained in my life.

It was Harry, I realized. He was like this life force, with the ability to lift up those around him, bringing them alive. Thinking about it now, I saw it more clearly. Even with his friends, despite their banter and bad name calling, he was like the center force of everyone around him. He gave everyone around him what they needed, whether it be a job, or money, or just a chance. Whatever it was, he did it.

And without him, all that energy dissipated. You felt like a balloon, a tiny leak in your skin, slowly draining you of everything you held inside. You could try and patch the hole, to repair the leak and keep going. But you wouldn’t be the same. There would still be that patch, that reminder of his impact on your life. 

That was how I felt right now. I had never met anyone in my life who had such an impact on my life as Harry Styles. He came in like a force, and without him you felt empty. Within the first week of knowing him, he was always on my mind. I didn’t even know his name, and yet I found myself watching, waiting for his presence. 

I felt incomplete without him. I had never been one of those girls who felt that way about a boy. Ever. I hated girls like that, the ones who fell apart when their boyfriend broke up with them. The ones who would forgive them over and over and over for whatever transgressions they repeated without remorse, falling back into their arms. I wasn’t that person. And yet here I was feeling like not a whole me without him. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about Harrys words. All the things he said to me, as if right out of a fucking Nicholas Sparks novel, that had me falling apart on the inside with each word. 

_’I had no one and nothing to really have as mine, until you’_

_’None of the cars, or the homes, or the money mean fucking shit, Aubrey. But you do’_

_’I would walk away from it all right now if it meant you would walk with me.’_

I felt my face crumble and the tears return as his words ran through my head like subtitles to my sad life. I began to cry again, my body shaking as I couldn’t catch my breath. As usual, his words were my undoing.

The worst part was, I had no doubt that he meant every fucking word. 

 

*** 

 

I woke the next morning, my body aching and tired. The light in my room was dull, signaling that the day was dreary. I thanked myself silently for texting Julie the night before to ask her to cover my classes for today as well. As much as I hated missing work, I had no doubt I would be in no shape to put on a happy face and pretend everything was fine.

I had spent the majority of the evening on my floor like the pathetic creature I was. Finally around eight at night, I couldn’t ignore my grumbling stomach any longer. I peeled myself from the floor, my body immediately telling me to fuck off as it creaked and cracked from being down there so long. I had no real appetite, but my stomach wasn’t to be denied. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I took only a few bites before I felt nauseous, giving up and setting it in the sink before retreating to my room.

Once there, I texted Julie quickly. I saw, as usual, countless messages from Harry. Despite my rebuttal earlier, he was still Harry. And he was still not giving up.

The problem was, he had cracked me. Whereas this morning, I felt ready to face him, confident in my conviction of demanding space and time, now I felt weakened, desperate and lonely without him laying beside me. His words continued their assault on my mind, and mix that with his broken, beautiful face, and he had me destroyed.

Before I could stop myself I opened a message sent a few hours before.

Harry: I know you need time, and I understand that. But Im not going to lose you.

Biting my lip, my eyes moved on to the next message.

Harry: I know you’re thinking about everything I said. I know you know I meant it all.

Harry: I know Im being a prick, and I should give you space. But I cant. Im sorry. Im a selfish fuck but I need you.

Harry: Im laying in my bed, and all I can think about is how empty it is without you.

Harry: Good night. I love you.

Again, the tears fell. Not as forcefully as before, but still enough to wet my cheeks and dampen my hair as they fell.

I barely slept that night, tossing and turning, crying and thinking.

Now that it was morning, I had to face another day. I knew I needed to get my shit together, and deal with this. It wasn’t fair to anyone for me to keep hiding away, dwelling, without actually coming to any conclusions. All of this shit didn’t just affect me. It was Lottie and Louis and Harry as well. Until I got over it, they would still be on the fence, just like I was. 

The problem was, I didn’t know how to get over it. I didn’t know what to do, or say, or feel about it all. I knew Harry never wanted any of it to happen. All the shit with his father, with Louis, with the business. None of it was in his control. He was dealing with that as best he could, under the circumstances, and I couldn’t fault him for everything he was trying to do to make it a positive. 

He was doing things with his fathers money that I knew, even without knowing the man, his father would never do. He wouldn’t give a dime to Niall to open a bar, even if it was a booming success, packed wall to wall any time I was there. He wouldn’t hire someone like Zayn, who despite his obvious technological talents and knowledge, didn’t fit the bill of a proper office employee with this tattoos and clothing. And he certainly couldn’t give money to his ex wifes friend, regardless of the reason.

Harry was doing good with the money he had come in to, in the best ways he knew how. For that you had to admire him. He didn’t have control over much else, it seemed.

But the one thing he did have control over, was me. He had the power to tell me the truth long before the blow out match in my living room. It didn’t have to be all at once, in a long drawn out debate. But he could have been honest and told me he owned the studio, especially after the episode with Reema in Sharons office. He could have told me at least parts of the situation between himself and Louis. He could have told me what his business dealings entailed, without disclosing just how lucrative they were. Even a portion of the truth was better than being kept in complete darkness all this time, only to be blinded by the light all at once.

So now what? What do I do now?

I knew, first, I had to talk to Louis. I found this prospect much less frightening than dealing with Harry. Probably because as much as I adored Louis and valued him in my life, he didn’t hold me captive the way Harry did. Louis had lied to me, keeping from me all the reasons and history with Harry, and the resulting impact on Harrys life. He should have at least told me the truth, about Harrys involvement in the studio he knew I worked at. He knew I knew nothing, and if he was as concerned for me as he always said he was, shouldn’t telling me something like that be a given? Nevertheless, I understood his reservation to tell me about his father. It was something painful for him, even now, and in reality he didn’t owe me that. Not the way Harry did. 

I pushed out of bed, feeling my first sense of resolve in days, brushing my teeth quickly and pulling on leggings and a jumper, before striding across the hall. I knocked loudly, before stepping back and waiting.

The look of surprise on Louis’ face when he saw me standing on the other side when he opened the door would have been amusing in other circumstances. I hadnt checked the time when I got up, but it must still be early. Louis was still in plaid pants, a tshirt, his hair a mess. 

Jesus. All this shit really screwed me up, time wise.

“Aubrey?” he said, confused.

“Hey,” I replied meekly. “Can we talk?”

My question seemed to bring Louis out of his daze, his eyes brightening. “Of course, come in here,” he said, reaching out and practically pulling me inside.

I sat on the couch, pulling my legs under me as I had a tendency to do. Louis sat beside me, close enough to show concern but far enough to be respectful. It seemed like neither of us really knew how to act with each other just yet.

“Aubs, I,” 

I interrupted him before he could apologize. “Louis, Im sorry. Im sorry Ive shut you out the last few days. I just needed time to deal with everything, and I couldn’t do that with everyone hovering over me.”

Louis was already shaking his head before I had even finished speaking. “No, Im sorry. I had no right to do what I did. It wasn’t my place to spill all Harrys secrets. Not because he shouldn’t tell you, but because it wasn’t me you should have heard it from. I saw your face after, and I know how much I pulled the rug out from under you with all our shit. And Im sorry. What happened between Harry and I isn’t your fault, but somehow you’re the one I ended up punishing.”

I snorted slightly. “I think Harrys face would disagree.”

Louis gave a small laugh, nodding. “Maybe so. But he deserved that. You didn’t.”

“Do you really think Harry deserved it?” I asked, unable to stop myself.

Louis was quiet for a moment, thrown off by my question. “Yes and no,” he finally answered. “Yes, because hes a prick who lied to you all this time. Its his family that destroyed mine. But, at the same time, I know it was never his fault, what happened with our dads. I think Ive just held on to this for so long, hating him is just natural to me now. And a weird part of me understands why he wouldn’t want you to know about the worst time in his life.”

I was surprised by Louis’ response. Considering how passionate he was about his hatred for Harry since the moment we met, the fact he was saying he understood was like him saying he could go a month without being a smart ass. It just wouldn’t happen.

We were quiet for a long while, both of us absorbing the others observations. 

“Have you talked to Harry?” he asked, and I fact that he didn’t sneer at the mention of Harrys name wasn’t lost on me.

“Yes and no,” I smirked, using his words. “Yes, because he showed up at the studio yesterday and locked me in a room so I would talk to him,”

Louis scoffed. “Sounds like something he would do.”

I ignored the interruption and continued. “But no, because we pretty much just yelled at each other through most of it.”

“And that sounds like you.”

I reached out and swatted him without any real intent, causing him to laugh.

Another long silence filled the room. It wasn’t awkward though, both of us in our own thoughts as we considered what to do next. I knew my friendship with Louis would carry on, and although it would feel a little off for a while, we would be back to normal without too much concerted effort. 

It was my relationship with Harry that would be much harder to repair, I was afraid. He was the one who hurt me, who lied and hid his real life from me. And yet, he was the one I felt I couldn’t life without. 

“What are you going to do about him?” Louis asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

I shrugged, frowning. “I honestly don’t know. I mean, I do understand why he didn’t tell me. I get it. But that doesn’t change the fact he should have. I just feel like an idiot, walking around here all this time with my perfect boyfriend who isn’t really perfect.”

“I could have fucking told you he wasn’t perfect,” Louis laughed. “In fact, Im pretty sure I did. Frequently.”

“Shut up, you’re not helping.”

Louis laughed, pleased with himself. I knew that regardless of if some of his anger towards Harry had resolved in the aftermath, the instinct to insult him wouldn’t leave as easily. 

“I miss him, though,” I added shaking my head as if the idea was ludicrous. “Even as we were screaming at each other in the office, I just wanted him to hold me. As he was saying all these things that girls usually never get to hear, I wanted to fall into him and never let go.”

“And yet you walked away.” Louis stated plainly.

Nodding was my only response.

“Why?” he pressed.

“Because Im scared if I forgive him, if I let it all go and move on, that there will be another bombshell right around the corner waiting to blow my life apart again.”

Louis nodded, understandingly. “I cant tell you there wont be, Aubs. I promise thought, if it happens, it wont come from me.”

I laughed the first honest laugh I had in days, smacking his arm. Louis laughed with me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into him and hugging me close. I let myself mold into him, taking refuge in the comfort of him. I didn’t realize until then how badly I needed to be held.

Louis released me, but stayed closer to me on the couch now that some of the tension was eased. He reached out and held my hand, as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

“So?” he finally said.

“So?”

“About Harry.” He said, the two words being rather self explanatory.

“I have no idea.” I admitted sadly, sighing deeply.

Louis huffed, before squeezing my hand. “You know hes not my favorite person,” he said, and I snorted. “But I do know him pretty well. And I have no doubt he loves you. More than anyone in his life, really. He was never like this before, Aubs. He was always a pushy prat, but never like this. Its like hes frantic when it comes to you. So I can only imagine what hes going through right now. Not that he doesn’t deserve it. But at least know, deep down, he didn’t want to hurt you.”

I nodded against Louis’ shoulder, absorbing his words. Even though they had been spoken by Tanya, and Harry himself, in varying forms, coming from Louis held much more weight than anyone else. Knowing how Louis felt about Harry, and to have him still offer him some kind of defense, broke away another little piece of the chill over my heart.

“Are you going to talk to him again?” Louis asked, staring straight ahead.

“Eventually.”

“When?” he asked, leaning his cheek on the top of my head. I sighed, feeling a little less lost, a little less scared than before.

“Whenever he shows up, I guess.”


	54. Chapter 54

I spent the majority of the afternoon at Louis’ apartment talking, laughing, eating and watching some really horrible comedy on TV. Things between us would take a while to be truly back to normal, I knew. But it felt good to know that it would be there, eventually. 

Louis didn’t bring Harry up again, thankfully. Because I honestly didn’t know what to say when it came to him. I knew repairing things with Harry wouldn’t be as easy as they were with Lou, but mainly because as much as I cared for Louis, he wasn’t Harry. He didn’t have that hold on me, that all consuming possession I had been under since meeting Harry Styles.

I returned back to my apartment early afternoon, feeling completely exhausted as if I had run a marathon. I had never had such an emotional several days, and every time there was a peak or low, I felt drained. I made my way slowly back to my room, throwing myself onto the bed and pulling the covers only half over myself.

I laid there a long time, thinking over everything Louis had said. As much as I knew he still hated Harry, because honestly, that kind of dislike doesn’t just fade after one fight, he still seemed to be hoping for me to go easy on him. This would have been Louis chance to reiterate everything negative about Harry, all the lies and the secrets and the hand he played in tearing Louis family apart. This would be his opportunity to drill in to me just how much of a bad idea it would be for me to get back with Harry, and have me actually listen.

But he didn’t. Instead, he seemed honestly concerned, even saying he understood why Harry did what he did when it came to me. And just like Tanya, Louis told me just how emphatic Harry was with me. That all the pushiness and control and domineering behavior wasn’t necessarily him. It was just his reaction to me.

I couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not.

I fell asleep not long after, waking again when the room was lit from a different angle with the light from outside. It was lower in the sky, casting shadows across my room, signaling it was late afternoon. I didn’t roll over to check the time.

But for the first time since all this shit started, I felt somewhat rested. Most of the exhausted I had felt all through my body had dissipated, and although I still felt anxious and unsure thanks to the remaining conflicts with Harry to be resolved, I felt a little stronger. 

I rolled onto my back, reaching over and picking up my phone. It was shortly after four in the afternoon. Which was good. It still gave me time to think about what I wanted to do about and say to Harry, with enough time to actually carry it out.

Opening the phone, my eyes widened, my mouth falling open. This couldn’t be right. How was it possible? I couldn’t believe, even in my sleepy state, what I was seeing. 

Nothing.

Absolutely, completely, empty, nothing.

Nothing.

Not a single text. No calls. No remaining voice mails where his voice would fill me with a strange mixture of anger and longing.

Nothing.

There were still the old messages, the ones I had ignored or read previously. But there was nothing new since this morning before I went over to Louis’. This revelation cause my stomach to tighten in panic. 

Had he given up on me? Had he decided that maybe all this wasn’t worth it, and it was better to stay in the sheltered, reclusive life he had fallen into? Or maybe he realized that he didn’t care for me the way he said, and felt it was better to stay away.

No, that wasn’t right. Just the day before he was singing sonnets, while I was walking away from him.

My heart tightened.

Jesus fucking Christ, why was I such an idiot? Yes, I was angry, and hes, I needed time and space to work through everything that happened, but in the process of demanding this from him, did I lost him for good?

Fuck!

I opened my text messages, putting Harrys name in the recipient area, before placing my fingers on the keys to type. Except, I couldn’t type. Even though my mind was screaming, begging for some kind of contact with him, I couldn’t actually formulate anything to say to him. Nothing that seemed to actually say what I needed to say, despite everything I had already said.

I stared at my phone for a long while, the tiny cursor in the text box blinking at me like a taunting child, telling me over and over how much I screwed up, and that maybe it was too late. That maybe I had pushed him away one too many times, and would pay the ultimate price for my actions.

I threw my phone angrily to the bed with a soft scream, my hands balling at my sides in frustration and anger with myself.

Harry was a beautiful, charming, smart man. I had no doubt he would move on, if he chose. Another girl would notice him, as they always did. She would talk to him, make him feel something that he said I had. Maybe he would ask her out, taking her to the same restaurant he took me. And things would work for them. She would pick up the pieces I created, and take the one thing I wanted more than anything.

And it would be my fault. I would be hurt and angry, without the right to feel that way. Because he said to me everything any woman ever wanted to hear. And instead of throwing myself into his arms and staying there forever, I repeatedly walked away, or demanding him to leave. If this really was how things were going to end up, I had no one to blame but myself.

I laid there a long while, thinking, stewing, fretting over everything. All the things he had hidden, all the things he had said. And in turn, all the things I did, all the things I shouted in response.

My phone vibrated beside me, breaking me from my frantic self loathing. I picked it up with lightening speed, my eyes full of hope.

My face fell slightly when I saw it was Louis, not Harry, sending me a message. Didn’t he know the turmoil I was in currently? I was busy being a head case, dammit!

Louis: can you come over for a second? I need help with something.

I groaned loudly, before pushing myself off the bed. I trudged slowly to my door, my mind twisting images and Harrys words into a cruel film of my mistakes. 

Pulling open my door, I wasn’t completely paying attention as I moved to step into the hall. When my eyes registered the person on the other side, I froze, my foot barely on the ground. The only sound I could make was a tiny squeak of surprise as my eyes widened.

He smirked at me, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Squeak to you too, babe.” He said with a soft smile. As playful as his words were, I noticed the caution of his face, unsure how I would react.

My eyes surveyed him slowly. The tight black jeans, a thin white shirt over his torso showing just a hint of the tattoos that I loved. His thick woolen coat fell from his lean frame. His beautiful, broken face regarded me with caution, the reminders of his fight with Louis still marking him. 

“Harry,” I breathed, unable to gain anymore force behind the word.

It was what he did. He stole my air, my breath, my heart. Everything I had belonged to this man, standing in front of me. He had claimed me completely.

He gave me a small smile in response, still not making any move to approach me. 

“How?” I said, seemingly unable to form anything past one word sentences at the moment.

“Louis,” he said, laughing slightly when my face surely showed the surprise I felt at his answer. “Believe me, I was just as shocked. Didn’t expect him to be the one to call me. But he asked me to come here, for you.”

I couldn’t seem to breathe, to take in a full breath. Instead, tiny puffs came in and out of my lungs, just enough to keep me somewhat functional. I didn’t know what to do now, or what to say. Seconds before I had been laying in bed wishing he was here, for me to say everything I felt and wanted just as he had. And now that he was here, I had nothing. No words came to me, yet I was screaming inside.

Harry stepped up to me, closing the distance between us until it was only a few inches. His hands remained clasped behind him, his green eyes regarding me with uncertainty.

“The entire drive over here, I couldn’t figure out if he called me because you really wanted me. That maybe he did what you were too scared, or stubborn to do. Or, if he just called me over here as a cruel joke.”

His eyes flickered between my eyes and lips as he continued.

“If it was the first, then Im going to tell you now how much I love you. That I am sorry for everything, and that if you let me, I will spend forever making this all up to you. If it’s the second, I will probably have to go over and kick his ass. Again.”

He smirked slightly as I giggled a little, the first actual noise of anything other than surprise I had made since finding him standing outside my door. There was another long pause, both of us looking each other over like strange science experiments, both trying to decide where to go from here.

“I pray it’s the first, Aubrey,” he said quietly. 

I saw his hand move from his side towards my face, but he stopped himself, lowering it again. My mind was screaming at him to touch me, to hold me like I wanted and needed him to. But I stayed silent. 

“I need it to be the first, because I need you. More than I have ever needed anything or anyone in my life. I don’t know how to function without you. I cant seem to think about anything else. Im not even sure if I showered this morning, so if I smell, Im sorry. But even the most basic tasks are impossible now. I want it to be the first.”

I felt my mouth was hanging open stupidly, watching him, hearing his beautiful voice say more things that made me weak. My heart swelled, knowing now that I wanted the same thing. That I needed him more than anyone I had ever known, and even though I knew it wouldn’t just fall back into place, I was ready to let everything go and move on with him. Because I needed him just as badly, if not more, than he needed me. 

When I didn’t response, his face remained composed. “But if it’s the second,” he said, dipping his head down. “Please excuse me a moment.”

He turned then in the direction of Louis door, raising his hand to knock. I reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him back against me sharply. He fell into me, righting himself by wrapping his arms around me tightly. My hands were on his chest, our bodies flush with each other. He looked down at me with amusement at my reaction, his eyes flickering between my eyes and lips.

Before I could lose my nerve, I reached up onto my toes and kissed him. The frantic reaction be met me with was like a physical representation of everything he had been saying to me. His arms tightened around me, pulling me impossibly close to him, so tightly I almost couldn’t breathe. But I didn’t care. He stole my breath, just like my heart.

His tongue traced my lower lip, asking for entrance that I granted without reservation. He tasted like mint. My tongue met his, exploring each other as he breathed a sigh of relief into my mouth. Reaching up, I wound my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me. I couldn’t get close enough. I wanted to crawl inside him, to feel safe and loved and protected.

I don’t know how long we stood in my doorway kissing. But by the time he finally pulled away, we were both breathless, our faces flushed. His warm breath fanned over my face, as he pressed his forehead to mine. I stayed in his embrace, never wanting to leave. He was everything I needed.

I looked up into his green eyes, the small smile on his lips showing just how relieved he felt. It was exactly the same as mine, I was sure. I reached up and kissed him gently on the lips one more time.

“It was the first,” I confirmed, before pulling him sharping into my apartment and slamming the door behind us.


	55. Chapter 55

Once behind closed doors, I pulled Harry into me again, reattaching our lips. I relished in the feel of him against me, the way our mouths moved together. We had only been apart for a few days, albeit a few tumultuous days of emotional hell, but it had felt like years. I longed for him without even really being conscious of it. Like the sting of a paper cut that you don’t notice until you wash your hands, feeling the burn when you didn’t even know you were damaged. 

His lips against mine soothed that pain. For the first time in days, I felt alive again. My mind pushed away all the anger, all the stress and all the exhaustion, and I let my body mold into his. 

I grasped the collar of his jacket tightly in my small hands, pulling him along with me as I walked backwards towards my couch. Our lips never parted, his arms never releasing their death grip on me. He held me so close it was as if he felt the same way I did. That having me in his arms again gave him relief from a pain he was feeling. 

Quickly and without warning, Harry reached down and lifted me clear off the ground. I clung to him like a koala, wrapping my legs around him, my arms around his neck, as he finished the journey towards the couch. He sat down slowly, allowing me to adjust my legs so that they were bent on either side of his hips. I shuffled closer into him, until my our fronts were pressed tightly together. We honestly couldn’t get any closer to each other if we tried.

I kissed him for a moment longer, before pulling away and burying my face in his neck. He mimicked me, nuzzling into the crook of my neck, placing a few kisses there, before just holding me as tightly as possible. 

He was holding me so tightly, it was hard to breathe. But I didn’t care. I had felt so distant since everything came to light. Feeling as if I wasn’t really me. Like I had fallen apart, pieces of myself scattered around. Now, in his arms, him holding me so tightly it hurt, I felt as if he was holding me together. That he had somehow put all the piecing back in place, and was holding them there. 

Neither of us moved or said a word for a very long time. So long, in fact, that my legs started to hurt from being bent the way they were. I was sure Harry was sweating, still in his thick woolen coat, me straddling him. But neither of us made any indication of discomfort, or any motion to move in any way. I didn’t want to pull away from him. I didn’t want him to ever let me go again.

I hated myself for being so harsh to him. Yes, I knew I had a right to be angry. And I wasn’t sorry for that. But I was sorry for hurting him. I knew I had, especially in the office yesterday. He told me more than I ever expected of him, all at once, mixed in with beautiful declarations and promises that made my heart swell like the fucking Grinch who stole Christmas. But instead of listening, of giving him the chance, I shut him down and walked away. 

I knew that was just as bad as blaming him for what his father had done. He had no control over any of that, or any of the fallout. He had been forced into dealing with a fucked up situation he hadnt even created. He lost more than he let on, and I had thrown it in his face. 

We both had made mistakes in the short time we had been together. His secrets and lies, my temper and stubbornness. And yet, here we were, both clinging to each other like a life force. 

Finally, I couldn’t ignore the pain in my legs any longer. Lifting my head from the safety of Harrys neck, I leaned back to look at him.

I frowned a little, finally truly taking a moment to look at his face. His eyes were red, bloodshot and tired. He looked as if he hadnt slept in days. Which maybe was possible. I, when upset, sleep even more than usual as a way to hide from the pain. I know others who cant sleep, trapped in the tortures of their thoughts. He cut to his lip was healing, but still evident. The bruise to his cheekbone was yellowing, slowly fading. The black eye, however, was still present. A dark purple encasing around his beautiful green eyes. 

“Its not as bad as it looks, baby,” he assure me, reading my thoughts in a way only he could. 

I reached up, gently skimming my fingers over the bruise on his cheek. His eyes stayed locked on mine, then closing as I slid my finger along his lips, avoiding the cut in the corner. His lips were slightly parted, and I could feel his breath on my fingers. When I pulled my hand away, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

“Im sorry,” he said softly, his pinky fingers rubbing small circles on my lower back. “Im sorry for all of it.”

I sighed deeply, knowing he meant it. “I am too.”

“You didn’t do anything,” he said. “You have every right to be pissed at me. And I understand if you still are. But please don’t push me away anymore. Because I can handle you being mad, but I cant handle being apart from you. Be pissed, but don’t shut me out.”

I found myself shaking my head before he was even finished speaking. “I wont. I promise. Im sorry for not listening, I just wasn’t ready to hear anymore.”

“I know, I get it. It is a lot to take in, all the shit that happened with my dad. And I don’t blame you for running a bit. But you need to know, if you run, I run after you.”

I giggled. “I noticed.”

“Persistent, aren’t I?” he teased, leaning forward to give me a chaste kiss. 

“That’s the understatement of the year.”

He bit his lip, pinching my bum in scolding. I squealed, shifting my hips forward, resulting in grinding against him. He groaned slightly, releasing his lip from between his teeth to lean forward and kiss me again.

This kiss was gentle, less frantic. He was like he was showing me he loved me in the gesture, as opposed to a sexual desire.

Pulling back, my hands rested on his shoulders, and we just watched each other for a while. I didn’t really want to talk about everything that had happened. It was done. There wasn’t much left to say about it that hadnt already been repeated over and over. But I did have a few questions, and although I wanted to move on, a part of me felt like I wouldn’t truly be able to until I had the answers.

“Can I ask you something?” I said, slightly nervous. I didn’t want to end up fighting. Not just when we were finally able to be around each other again, slowly letting things go.

“Always,” 

I pursed my lips, unsure how to ask what I wanted to know. Finally, I just blurted it out. “How long was your dad sentenced for?”

Harrys face hardened slightly, but he didn’t seem angry. This wasn’t a popular topic for him, but I think he knew that there were still things I needed to know before things could really move on.

“This all happened about three years ago,” he said, his voice distant as if he was thinking back on the day itself. “He got ten years.”

“Louis’ dad is out already?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He only got three years, but released before the end of the first. He was just a side player, so really, he wasn’t the focus of the prosecution. It was my dad they wanted to nail.”

I nodded quietly, absorbing everything.

“Do you think he will get out early?” I asked, genuinely curious. 

What would it mean if he did? Would he be able to come back and reclaim the company Harry had kept afloat all this time. Would be tear apart all the good things Harry had tried to do in his absence? Would it even be possible for him to take the business back?

Harrys answer brought me from my thoughts. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I just honestly don’t think he will. They fucked a lot of people over. A lot of whom were rather important in London. If they have any pull, he wont be out for a long time.”

I frowned. I wish I could share in Harrys certainty, but I couldn’t. I felt anxious at the thought. Although, I had to remember he knew his father and his crimes better than anyone. I had to trust him and his judgment.

Harry shifted under me, his eyebrows pulling together slightly.

“You okay?” I asked, smirking.

“Actually, no. As much as I love your legs wrapped around me, Im sweating my balls off right now in this coat.”

I laughed, pushing back to rise off of him. I sat close beside him just as he stood, stretching his arms over his head, before pulling off his coat and throwing it over the arm of the couch. He sat back down next to me, his arm immediately wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me against him. That apparently wasn’t close enough, as he reached out, grabbing my legs and pulling them over his lap and pulling his arms around me again. 

I smiled, letting him mold me as he wanted. As long as I was close to him, I was content.

“Is there anything else you want to know?” he asked, running his fingers through my hair as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I shook my head. “No. Not that I cant think of right now, anyways.”

I chuckled to himself, before leaning his cheek on the top of my head.

“I just want to leave it all behind us. I want to run away from it all and just be with you.” I added, lifting my head to look at him.

I found him smiling at me, his eyes crinkling. “That can be arranged, love.”

I gave him a curious look, and he laughed. 

“Well, I did give you two tickets to the Bahamas for Christmas. We could go right now if you wanted.”

I had forgotten all about those tickets, actually. Suddenly my mind was filled with thoughts of sun, sand, and a shirtless Harry walking along the beach. Hot days, lounging by the pool or swimming in the ocean. Warm nights walking on the beach, or making love in some luxurious room with a view of the water. 

“I have to work, Harry,” I reminded him. “I already missed two days this week.”

Harry snorted. “Im pretty sure you can get the time off, babe.”

“You’re awfully sure of yourself.”

“Well, the only person to really give you shit is me. And I would be more pissed if you didn’t come with me.” He explained, smiling at me.

“But Sharon,”

“Sharon,” he interrupted. “Will understand. Shes pretty chill. And besides, I am the boss.”

I scowled at him, slapping his arm. “Don’t start that shit.”

“What, babe? You don’t want me to boss you ‘round?” he said, his voice lowering seductively. He pulled me closer to him until I was almost on his lap, leaning down to kiss me gently. “You usually like it when I own you. Or is that only in the bedroom?”

I giggled against his lips, trying to pull away. He held me close, leaning forward to follow me as I retreated. 

“Com’on babe,” he purred. “Just think of it. You could lay on the beach, tanning that sexy body of yours. I could ogle you in that bikini I bought you. We could go for a walk on the beach, finding a secluded little spot, and I could fuck you under the stars, listening to the sound of the waves.”

I groaned, picturing everything he described in my mind. Combine that with the way he was kissing me now, and I almost combusted on his lap.

“Im not going to accept no as an answer, Aubrey, so you may as well save us both a long evening of bickering and just agree.”

I sighed into his mouth, relenting. 

We needed this. After the hell of this week, maybe taking some time off and escaping our fucked up reality wasn’t such a bad idea. I hated to miss work for however long it was Harry planned on having us hidden away, but I had worked an awful lot of overtime since starting. Surely that granted me a little time away. I could talk to Sharon myself, not wanting to let Harry get involved. Regardless of his ownership of the studio, Sharon was still my boss. I wasn’t going to let this new revelation effect how I would normally deal with work. And I certainly wasn’t going to take advantage of the fact that I was sleeping with the owner.

Harry pulled away slightly, smiling at me. “Was that a yes? Or just a sigh of contentment at my amazing oral skills?”

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him. 

“It was a yes, you dick.”

Harrys smile widened, before he leaned forward sharply, pushing me down onto the couch. He shifted his body so he was now hovering over me, using his knee to part my legs and nestle himself between them.

“God Ive missed you cussing me out.” He laughed, before dipping down and kissing me passionately.


	56. Chapter 56

My leg bounced uncontrollably as I stared out the window of the plane. My hands were clenched tightly over the uncomfortably metal arm rests, my stomach tense. I was never a big fan of flying, really. I was okay once in the air, but take off and landing always made me want to throw up. I would picture the plane running out of runway on take off, or overshooting on landing, and us bursting into flames. Yes, I realize the chance of dying in a plane crash is something like one in ten million, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t about to poop my pants as the engines became louder, my stomach dropping as we began to descend. 

I left Harry shift beside me, reaching over and placing his hand firmly on my knee to stop my leg from bouncing.

“Baby, its fine,” he said soothingly. “But you’re driving me crazy, so please fucking stop that before I tie you up.” He looked off to the side, pondering his statement for a moment before looking back to me. “Actually, I rather fancy that plan. The second we’re in the room, Im tying you to the bed.”

Normally, I could giggle like a school girl, and swat at him for his dirty comment. But I was too anxious to scold him at the moment. I closed my eyes, hiding from my surroundings. Harry sighed, realizing his teasing wasn’t going to have the usual effect, and brought his hand to hold mine tightly.

“Just squeeze my hand, okay.” He said, bringing it to his lips for a moment to kiss the back of my hand. “It will be over soon.”

I sighed loudly, trying to calm myself down.

“Just look out the window, baby,” he said, leaning forward and across me slightly to look outside. “Look, you can see the island already. Its gorgeous, babe.”

I forced myself to look outside, taking in the beautiful scenery as the plane slowly lowered from the sky.

Harry was right. It was breathtaking. The Tiffany blue water was so clear, you could see every little dip and curve of the ocean floor. I found myself immediately looking for signs of sharks, like the idiot I am. The bright sun illuminated the lush greenery of the island, resorts scattered along the white sand beaches. I could see tiny loungers and umbrellas dotted along the sand, and tried to picture myself there, relaxing with a drink in my hand. 

We will be there soon, I kept telling myself. Not much longer. Just gotta land this fucking plane, not die, and then we will head to the resort. I closed my eyes again as we became almost flush with the ground, the airport visible. I began to squeeze Harrys hand tightly, holding my breath. I was sure I was crushing him, but he didn’t say a word. His thumb traced back and forth across the back of my hand soothingly, until I felt the jolt of contact with the tarmac. I squeaked slightly, keeping my eyes closed as the engines slammed into reverse to slow the plane and come to a cruising speed. Everyone on board began to clap, applauding the successful landing, as I opened my eyes.

I turned to find Harry smiling at me. “Safe and sound, love.” He assured me, leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

Once the plane had pulled up to the gate, Harry slipped out from our first class aisle, retrieving our carry on luggage from the bin over our heads. He took my hand, leading me on my wobbly legs from the God forsaken plane and into the airport. After picking up our baggage, we were through Bahamian customs much quicker than I thought possible. I had a feeling it was something to do with Harry. He led me over to a separate cubicle than the rest of the passengers on the plane, handing over our passports, chatting with the agent, before leading me out and into the hot sun. 

I thought it would be more humid here, but the temperature was perfect. It was hot, but not a scalding temperature that I usually equated with Caribbean islands. The slight breeze held scents of tropical flowers, palm trees swaying high above us.

Harry lead me out of the airport and towards a black luxury car. The driver was holding a sign that said ‘Styles’, leaning casually against the hood. As we approached, Harry greeted the man, shaking his hand politely, before helping him take the luggage around to the back of the car. I snickered to myself as I watched him. Harry was probably the only multimillionaire in the world who actually helped load his own luggage. The driver came around to the passenger side, opening the back door to allow me to slide inside the sleek car.

“Welcome to the Bahamas, miss,” he said with a thick accent and a bright smile. I returned his smile as I slipped inside the car, relieved as the cool air conditioning hit my skin. Harry stepped in, pulling up beside me as the driver closed the door and made his way around to the drivers side.

The car reminded me a lot of Harrys car back in London. Both in appearance and ride. We seemed to glide through the streets of Nassau, and I found myself completely ignoring Harry beside me as I watched the beautiful scenes slide by me. 

It was just as I thought it would be. The pink stucco houses, bright colors and white fences. The palm trees swaying in the wind, hibiscus flowers dotting the hedges. We pulled onto a street that flanked the ocean, and I found myself waiting for every time there would be a break between resorts so I could get a view of the water and beach.

I felt Harrys hand on my thigh, reclaiming my attention.

“Excited?” he asked, somewhat teasingly. I suppose my captivation with the island was already evident, since I hadnt said a word to him since leaving the airport. He didn’t seem to mind, though. He seemed more amused. 

I nodded, before looking back out the window. I heard him chuckle deeply to himself, letting me return to my fascination.

After about a twenty minute drive, the car began to slow, turning into a long two land driveway, parted by a median of lush trees and greenery. I felt my jaw drop as we pulled up slowly, the entrance to the resort coming into view. 

The main building was a tall, pink fronted structure, with white trim around the windows and doors. Tropical plants lead the entire length, a mixture of greens and bright colors. Reaching the end, the car pulled around in a turn about, stopping under an overhang. I could see just inside the main entrance, to a large white fountain, a blue building just beyond. Staff in pale beige shirts scurried around, various luggage littered about as people arrived and departed the Sandals Royal Bahamian Resort. 

The car stopped, and driver hopping out and coming around to the side to open our door. Harry slid out first, and I could feel the warm air coming into the car as I joined him. I couldn’t seem to take it all in fast enough, my eyes darting around. I did notice, however, Harry slip the driver a tip with a shake of the hand and a nod after he yet again helped him unload our luggage. Stepping up to my side, I saw him grin at the look on my face. 

“Keep calm, love, this is just the entrance.” He teased. “There is lots more to see.”

A dark skinned woman with a brilliant smile stepped up to us suddenly. She wore a navy blue skirt and jacket over a white blouse, her hair in a beautiful twist of braids. 

“Welcome to Sandals,” she greeted. “My name is Louise. If you would like to follow me, I will help you check in.”

Harry reached down, about to retrieve our luggage, when two men stepped up to his side.

“We’ve got that, sir,” they said, sharing the load of our baggage as we all followed Louise into the resort. 

Passing the main entrance, we found ourselves in a lush courtyard. The fountain sprayed high into the air, bushes, shrubs and trees covering the edges all the way around the space. Marble bricked paths lead up to and around the fountain on either side, with paths leading off towards various buildings. 

We followed Louise to the right, and into an open air lobby. She brought us to the desk, picking up a tablet, where Harry gave his name as she confirmed our reservation.

“Here you are,” she said, her ever present smile still firmly intact. “You will be in suite 404.” Another woman at the desk handed Louise two key cards, which she then handed to Harry, along with some papers. “Here are your keys. I have also given you a listing of excursions you are more than welcome to book through our tour office. As well as the restaurant details, show times, and information on the private island you can visit just offshore.”

Jesus. They have a private island? I may never leave this place, and Im still only in the lobby.

Louise then led us further into the resort, closer and closer to the ocean. Tall open air archways gave a stunning view of the resort and beach as we ventured further in, and up to an elevator. The two men followed, weighted down with our baggage. Arriving on the fourth floor, Louise then brought us to a thick door, opening it and gesturing for us to enter. 

Harry stepped back to allow me inside first, following close behind me.

My mouth fell open again as I took in the room. It was huge, with a thick mahogany four poster bed in the center, plush white linens inviting us in. A white rose sat on the cluster of pillows at the head. A large screen TV hung from the wall to my right, beneath it a mahogany dresser. To my left, I found a small room with a private bar, fully stocked of course, and a walk in closet. Just beyond that, the bathroom, featuring a deep soaker tub, his and hers sinks, and marble tiling. Ahead of me, was a floor to ceiling sliding door, draped by thin sheers, leading onto the balcony. I could hear the music from the pool below, and the sounds of the ocean just beyond.

I glanced over to Harry, in awe, to find him watching me with amusement. I wanted to smack him for regarding me like a side show, but I would probably be doing the same in his shoes. I was pretty sure my reaction was comical to observe.

The two men stepped up, depositing our luggage just outside the closet area, before disappearing quickly. Harry turned to Louise, reaching out to offer her a tip along with his thanks. She raised her hands in front of her, shaking her head.

“No, please, that’s not necessary,” she said. “The only thanks we need here is your enjoyment of your stay.” With that, she turned and left the room, closing the heavy door behind her.

Once alone, I ventured further into the room, taking it all in. My hand reached out, sliding over the soft linen of the bed, as I made my way towards the sliding doors and out onto the balcony.

The view was incredible. The white beach seemed to call my name, the clear water crashing in waves onto the sand. A long pier stretched out into the water, a circular dome at the end. I could see a white gazebo overlooking a small cliff of rocks, thin sheers flowing in the breeze. Blue loungers littered the sand to the left of the pier.

Just below me and to my left was the pool, a swim up bar, and multiple restaurants. Music played gently, adding to the vacation atmosphere.

I leaned onto the railing of the balcony, taking a deep breath of the warm air. I felt excited, nervous, and relaxed all at the same time. I couldn’t wait to get out and explore the resort, to feel the sand between my toes.

Harry stepped out, joining me as he wrapped his arms around my middle, leaning down to kiss my shoulder.

“You like it?” he asked, kissing just below my ear.

“Its incredible,” I breathed, still trying to take it all in. “I just want to get down to that beach and in that water.”

Harry reached up, turning me around to face him, before kissing me gently. Pulling back, he looked down at me with blazing eyes.

“I have a little something in mind, first.” He growled, leading me back into the room, sliding the door closed behind us.


	57. Chapter 57

Harry pulled me slowly back into the room, my hand in his, until he reached the king sized bed. Turning back to me, he pulled me into him sharply, his mouth claiming mine immediately. His hands pressed firmly to my low back, kneading my skin. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss.

“A little eager, are we?” I teased, running my tongue along his lower lip. 

“To fuck you in this room? You bet your sweet ass, baby.” He answered, before picking me up quickly and throwing me onto the bed. I squealed as I bounced on the soft mattress, before moving to sit up. I didn’t get far, though, before Harry was crawling up my body, pressing me back down with his weight. He slipped himself between my legs, reaching down to pull one over his hip. 

His lips met mine again at the same time his ground his hips against mine, forcing a moan from me. 

“Sounds like Im not the only one eager, babe.” He whispered, dipping his lips to the indent between my collar bones. 

My hands twisted in his hair, my eyes closing as I felt him move his way across my chest. Leaving open mouthed kisses, he travelled along until he found the crook of my neck. Once here, he sucked hard, marking me. I hissed at the feeling, knowing the blood would be rushing to the surface of my skin, a visible reminder of Harrys ownership of me. His tongue lapped gently over the sore spot, before moving to kiss just below my ear.

I released my grip on his hair, reaching down and slipping my hands under his tshirt, gliding them along the skin of his back. I loved to feel his muscles move, the way they contracted as he pressed himself against me. I dug my nails into his back gently, sliding them down a little, scratching his kiss. 

He returned to my lips, kissing me once before glaring at me. “Leaving your own marks, babe?”

“Mark for mark, Styles.” I teased, scratching his back gently.

He glared at me with an evil, promising grin. “If that is the case, love, just remember….you’re going to be wearing a bikini for the next two weeks. Do you really want to start that challenge already?”

My hands stilled against his back, and he laughed, before leaning down to kiss me again.

I was wearing jeans and a tshirt, since it had been cold as fuck in London when we had left. On the plane we had both stripped off our heavy sweaters, but the confines of my jeans were still more than I wanted to deal with at the moment.

I gripped the edge of Harrys tshirt, pulling it up his back. He lifted off me for a moment, pulling it the rest of the way off and throwing it violently across the room. He remained sitting up, back on his heels, as he reached down and grabbed my hands, pulling me into an upright position. Here, he pulled my shirt over my head slowly, his eyes scanning me as my skin came into view. He reached around, unclasping my bra, sliding it down my arms and tossing it away, before laying me back down.

I loved the feeling of Harrys skin against mine. It was warm, and smooth, the scattered, haphazard inking on his body increasing his already astronomical appeal. I had never been overly fond of tattoos before Harry. But on him, for some reason, they made him even sexier. I don’t know what it was about them, but they made me feel like if he could endure the pain of them, he could endure anything. Which made me feel safe.

Harry ground his hips against mine again, reaching down and pulling my leg back over his hip. He continued to grind into me, slowly, steadily, repeatedly. The friction was driving me insane, and I could feel the bulge in his tight jeans pressing into me. I began to moan with every gentle thrust, unable to stop myself. My hands found his hips, following along with the rhythmic motion as he teased me.

Harry dipped down to my neck again, kissing his way down my body until he had slid himself off the bed. I looked down my body at him, longingly, as he reached up and undid my jeans. Lifting my hips, I let him pull them off slowly, my knickers following until he had stripped me completely. 

I waited for him to rejoin me on the bed, praying he would take off his fucking jeans first. But instead, his eyes roamed me slowly, starting at my feet and making their way up every curve of me, until reaching my eyes. The way he looked at me, the lust and desire on his face, only made me want to please him more. 

I moved to sit up, to come to him and take his jeans off as he had for me. But the moment I moved to right myself, he grabbed my ankles, pulling me sharply down the bed until my butt was at the edge, my legs on either side of him. Here, he leaned forward over me, kissing me gently, just once, before dropping to his knees at the bedside. It was so high, he was at almost a perfect height to do what he had planned.

“Harry,” I breathed, just wanting him inside me. Fuck the foreplay, I wanted him.

He said nothing. His eyes locked on mine as he kneeled, throwing each of my legs over his shoulders, my knees bending over them. Reaching forward, he flattened his hand on my stomach, sliding his warm palm across my skin, before downwards and over me. He ran a finger along me, a smirk coming to his lips.

“Always so wet for me,” he purred, before sliding two fingers inside me swiftly. I moaned, throwing my head back down onto the bed as he immediately curled them forward in a come hither gesture. My hips shifted involuntarily, and he reached his other hand up to my stomach, pressing me back down as he moved his thick fingers inside me. 

He worked me over for several long, agonizing, incredibly moments, before pulling his hand from me. I sighed with relief, before looking down myself at him as he slipped his fingers in his mouth, tasting me. I had never seen him do that before, and I felt myself blush at the intimate act. It was a little awkward, but hot as fuck.

“Want to see if we can get some noise complaints from the other guests, love?” he asked, before lowering his head between my legs, his eyes locked on mine. Once there, he closed his lips around my clit and sucked. Hard. I screamed, shifting up the bed as my hands fisted the white linens. I felt his hands grip my hips hard, his fingers digging into me as he held me still, before sucking again. I tried to muffle my noises, bringing my hand to my mouth and biting down on the bottom joint of my thumb.

“Don’t do that,” Harry scolded firmly. “I want to fucking hear you.” 

As if to make a point, Harry slipped his fingers back inside me, before sucking on me again. I couldn’t control my noises, and within minutes, I was thrashing on the mattress so violently I was sure it looked like an exorcism was going on in my body. I tried to pull away from Harrys mouth more than once, which only seemed to anger him. He would pull me back down harshly, growling against me before claiming me again.

After a rather torturous combination of his hand and tongue, I moaned loudly.

“Oh God,” 

Harry released me from his mouth then, looking up at me. “Don’t blame God for this, baby. This is all me.”

He stood then, leaving me panting on the bed, trying to calm the tingling nerves that radiated all over my body in waves. Undoing his jeans, he pulled them and his boxers to the ground, stepping out of them. Once naked, he bit his lip, looking me over again. My eyes fell to his crotch, and I felt myself clench as I remembered how good he felt inside me.

“Im trying to decide how I want to take you,” he said, bringing a finger to his lips. Pursing his lips in thought, he finally seemed to make a decision as he grabbed my legs, flipping me over onto my stomach. Standing behind me, he slowly pulled me back towards him until I was bent completely over the beds edge. 

“God, this bed is a perfect height for this,” he mused, running a hand over my ass slowly. He stroked me gently, before pulling his hand back and slapping me. I heard the crack of skin on skin before I felt the sting, causing me to hiss. He stroked the area gently, my skin on fire under his hand, before he pulled back and did it again. I felt my eyes water, and I bit my lip to stop from calling out. 

“It will make it feel even better, baby,” he assured me, before grasping my hips and lining himself up with me. I couldn’t stop myself from tightening in anticipation, and as he pushed inside me, I felt the burn and stretch more than ever.

Harry groaned loudly, his head falling back as he filled me. “You’re so fucking tight, Aubrey, I might come right now.”

Usually, I would try and relax around him, to ease the pressure of his intrusion in my body. But today, I didn’t want to. I wanted to feel it, to feel the searing of him pressing against my walls. I clenched tighter around him, as he pulled out and slid back in slowly.

“Jesus Christ,” he swore. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

I said nothing, only tightened myself around him as he pushed in as far as he could go. The feeling was exquisite, having him fill me was like soothing an ache I didn’t know was there until he relieved it. I felt his tip hit a place deep inside me, and I moaned loudly.

He pulled out again, before slamming into me hard. Keeping myself clenched caused it to hurt, but I ignored it as the pain turned into bliss. He tightened his grip on my hips, pulling me back as he slammed into me over and over until I couldn’t stop myself from calling out each time. Any time I tried to quiet myself, he would thrust into me to the point of violence, telling me he wanted to hear every moan from my lips.

I felt myself rising, my end nearing as I panted on the bed. My legs were weak, and I felt them begin to shake. Harry reached around me then with one hand, slipping it between the mattress and my body, his fingers finding my clit and making rhythmic circles that coincided with each thrust. This caused me to scream out again, breathing erratically as he brought me closer to my edge. Before I could stop myself, I brought my hand to my mouth to quiet my screams.

Harrys hand released me then, and he pulled himself from me completely. I groaned with frustration at the loss of contact, panting as I looked over my shoulder at him. He stood back a pace, glaring at me as he stroke his hand over himself.

“What did I fucking tell you about that, babe?” he scolded as he stared at me. “I like you loud. That way everyone knows how good Im fucking you.”

Harry reached behind him, pulling out the chair that was at the small table against the wall. Taking a seat, he motioned for me to come to him. I moved slowly, my body weak from the onslaught it had endured so far, sliding off the bed to stand in front of him.

“Get on your knees,” he demanded. 

Oh God. He wanted me to do that now? I had never gone down on him after he had been inside me before. The thought was a little unnerving, but at the same time, I wanted him in my mouth.

I dropped slowly to my knees, nestling myself between his legs as my hands placed themselves on his thighs. He removed his own hand from himself, replacing it with one of mine.

“Suck,”

I licked my lips in preparation, my eyes locked on his as I lowered my head, his tip passing my lips. He tasted a mixture of sour and salt, and I moved my tongue around him in a circular motion as I lowered my head further. Using my hand on what wouldn’t fit in my mouth, I hollowed my cheeks as I moved back up him, sucking gently. I heard Harry groan, his hands twisting in my hair tightly. I moved my mouth over him rhythmically, the volume of his sounds increasing with my pace. Slowly, I took him in to the back of my throat, his tip hitting me. He hissed then, his hands involuntarily pushing my head down further until I gagged, my eyes tearing. He held me there a moment, before releasing me. I moved up him slowly, controlling my breathing, before moving my tongue around him again.

“Get up,” he said, his hands releasing my hair and finding my arms. He pushed me off him, my mouth releasing him with a popping sound, until I was on my feet again. Once standing, he grabbed my thighs, pulling me forward until I was straddling him on the chair, our torsos pressed together. He placed his hands on my hips then, looking up at me as I hovered over him.

“Sit,”

He was full of commands today, but it only made it better. Harry was always so sweet, so gentle. But when it came to sex, he left nothing unsaid. He became passionate to the point of dominance, and where I would normally tell him to fuck off if he tried that in any other way, with sex, it just made it more incredible.

I loved how he claimed me, how he took me as his own in whatever way he wanted. I had never been desired like this before, and it made me feel incredible, and sexy, and wanted.

I lowered myself slowly onto him, sighing as he filled me once again. Harrys eyes fluttered, his mouth dropping open as I stretched around him again. He wasted no time in shifting his hips upwards into me, pulling my hips forward in a rocking motion. Our pelvises ground together, hitting all the right spots in the most agonizing way.

It took only a few minutes before I was moaning and throwing my head back as I rode him. He dipped his head forward onto my chest, leaning me back slightly to take my nipple in his mouth and suck on it hard. He pulled my hips forward, grinding me against him as his teeth bit down on me.

I came quickly and violently, clenching around him as I string of moans and screams and sighs fell from my mouth. He fucked me through my orgasm, increasing the pace of my hips rocking against him, forcing a second wave to rip through me not long after the first. My hands clawed at his shoulders as I bit my lip almost to the point of breaking the skin.

“Fuck, Aubrey,” he swore, faltering in his pace as he came. He gave me two more violent thrusts before tensing, swearing loudly, releasing himself inside me.

He pulled me closely against him, cradling me in his lap as he panted, slowly regaining our composure. He buried his face in my neck, his lips kissing my collarbone as I pressed my cheek to his hair. 

We sat still for a long while, still connected, before he leaned back to look up at me. He gazed at me through heavy lids, before pulling me down to kiss me gently. I pressed my forehead to his, as he sighed contentedly before speaking.

“We’ve only been here an hour, and it’s already the best fucking vacation Ive ever had.”


	58. Chapter 58

The feeling of the sun on my skin was heavenly. I honestly couldn’t think of anything else that felt as good as the warmth of the Bahamian sun kissing my body. 

Oh, shit, no. Wait. That’s a lie. Harry kissing my body was better than the stupid sun. I would live in darkness forever so long as he kissed me.

I had spent the last few hours laying on a lounger by the water, alternating between laying on my stomach or back to keep my tan even. I didn’t tan often, but always enjoyed it when I did. Yes, I realize it isn’t good for me. But I got the opportunity so rarely, I took advantage when I could. I hid my eyes behind the sunglasses Harry got me for Christmas, my body covered only in the bikini he had purchased.

Harry was laying under a lounger back under an umbrella, hiding from the sun. Our second day on the island he had gotten a little burnt, so had spent the last couple of days in the shade whenever possible. Occasionally I would look back to find him flipping through a book, sleeping, or watching me. When I would catch his eye, he would lower his sunglasses slowly, giving me a sexy look, or a kissy face, or even grab his crotch to get my attention.

Once or twice he would venture out into the sun, coming to kneel beside my lounger.

“Babe, come sit with me.” He would whine, sticking out his bottom lip.

“Harry, if I come sit with you, you will just grope me and try to make me go back to the room with you.” I pointed out, never bothering to sit up from my position.

“And?”

“And, I want to lay here a little longer.”

“You said that twenty minutes ago,” he pouted. I laughed at him, telling him he sounded like a child. Eventually he could go back to his lounger, usually falling asleep.

This had been the most incredible few days. The first full day on the island we explored the resort, checking out all the features, restaurants, and the ‘newly wed’ game that was the entertainment that evening. They had newly wed couples answer questions about each other, seeing how many actually got the right answers. The ocean was crystal clear, no matter how far we swam out, we could still see the bottom. I had laid back, floating in the water, feeling the waves lap against my body, when Harry popped up beside me from under the surface.

“Jesus fucking Christ Harold.” I scolded, almost drowning myself as I tried to find the ocean floor with my feet. “You scared the shit out of me.”

He only laughed, a happy grin on his face. “Wait till you see what I found, babe.”

His smile was contagious, and I found myself just as excited as he was. “What?”

Harry brought his hand out of the water, holding a dark orange star fish the size of his palm.

“Oh my God,” I squealed, leaning forward to look at the little creature as it lay on his hand. “Is it alive?”

“Yup,” he nodded. “I was swimming around and saw him at my feet. Little guy is stuck to my hand, though.”

I leaned down, eye level with where the star fish met his palm. Tiny little suction cup arms clung to Harrys hand, and I found my smile widening.

“Want to hold him?” he said, reaching his hand towards me.

“I don’t want to hurt it.” I giggled, even though I really did want to hold it.

Harry simply rolled his eyes, before taking my hand and placing it palm up on the surface of the water. Ever so gently, he slowly lifted the star fish from his hand, placing it on mine. It was heavier than I expected, and the feeling of the tiny arms attaching to my hand was strange. I reached out with my other hand, running a finger along the top, grinning like an idiot. 

“Really wish I had bought one of those damn water cameras at the shop this morning,” Harry mused, watching how happy I was holding the little star fish.

Finally, I handed it back to Harry, who dove down and set him back on the ocean floor. We stood still for a while, watching it slowly creep along, leaving a little trail in the sand.

The next day we took the bus in to the town. Usually I would have been wary of taking the public transit bus in an unknown area, but any apprehension I had was quickly dismissed as I climbed on the bus, being greeted cheerily by the driver. Almost everyone getting on and off said good morning, hello, have a good day. It was a remarkable change from the reclusive behavior of New Yorkers, who rarely said anything to strangers on the transit. 

Once we made our way into town, we wandered the streets, checking out the shops. I had found a coupon in one of the brochures at the resort for a free charm at the Diamonds International store, so pulled Harry inside to claim my gift. I came out with a new bracelet and a tiny sand dollar charm hanging from my wrist. While I was looking at the charms, Harry wandered the store. Once had collected my free gift, I found him eyeing the rings, leaning over to examine them, his hands clasped casually behind his back. I said nothing, merely told him I was ready to go, and headed out of the store. But my stomach was tense at the section of the store he had decided to give his attention.

After popping in and out of a few stores, Harry took me to the straw market. Now this was fun. It was a ramshackle set up, the roof covered in a variety of tarps to keep the rain out. Vendors lined each aisle in such a close proximity, more than once I had to step out at the ends to take a breath. But the items I found were interesting. Some of the cutest souvenirs were things like a turtle made out of a coconut, or a little magnet with a star fish. I found countless knock off designer bags, and was seriously considering getting one, until Harry pulled me away.

“Why would you get a knock off?” he asked, laughing at me as he pulled me towards a stand of tacky tourist floral shirts. 

“Because I cant afford the real thing, just like everyone else.” I challenged, rolling my eyes at him.

“If you want the real thing, you can have it.” He pointed out, his face turning serious.

“Harry, no,” I frowned at him. “You know Im not comfortable with that.”

“And you know I love spoiling you.” He reminded me. “So, if you wanted something that you wouldn’t normally buy yourself, and I have the means to give you that item and in turn it made me happy, why would you deprive us both of that?”

I shook my head at him. “You just keep spinning words to get your way.”

“Damn straight,” he teased, picking up a black shirt with pineapples on it and holding it up to himself. “You like this, babe?”

“If I cant get knock off bags, you cant get tacky floral shirts,” I said, pulling him away before I was forced to be seen with him in a pineapple shirt.

By the time we got back to the resort, we were both weighted down with shopping. Mainly cute souvenirs and things for friends back home, but it was the highlight of my day.

We had taken a day trip to the Atlantis resort two days later, which was yesterday. It was a beautiful resort, but much busier and crazier than either of us preferred. Geared more towards families, whereas our resort was adults only, this places main feature was the incessant screaming of children. The pools were overcrowded, the restaurants packed. The features such was the lagoons and lazy river that took you through underwater tubes as tropical fish swam around you made it worth it, but we were both happy to get back to the peace and quiet of Sandals.

So far today all we had done was lay on the beach. And as far as I was concerned it was all I wanted to do.

Finally, I felt charred enough, pushing off my lounger to join Harry.

I found him on his phone, texting with a frown.

“You don’t look too happy for a guy who had sex twice last night.” I pointed out as I plopped down on the lounger beside his.

He smirked, his eyes still on his phone. “Fucking Liam keeps texting me. I told him we were gone until the end of next week, but he keeps telling me to call him.”

“So call him.” I said plainly as I set myself up in the shade.

“No,” he argued. “We are here to get away from everything and everyone. Im just going to keep my phone off.”

“I thought you had it off all along,” I teased, laying back and looking over at him.

“I did. I just turned it on to send Niall a text to tell him to send me the yearly revenue info for the bar, and Zayn to tell Niall he better do what I said.”

I laughed at him, reaching over and taking his phone away from him. “So, you’re working? While on vacation?” I turned the phone off, putting it in my beach bag and out of Harrys reach.

“Arent I usually the one being domineering, babe?” he teased, sitting up and slinging his legs over the edge of his chair.

“Only in the bedroom.”

“Good point,” he agreed, before standing and stretching his long, lean body. “Im going to get a drink and some fries. You want anything?”

“Something with an umbrella.” I said dismissively, closing my eyes. 

Harry chuckled before leaning down and kissing me gently. I watched him as he trudged his way through the sand towards the bar. I also noticed two girls watching him as he passed, blatantly turning their heads to watch him walk by. I scowled, shooting them glares from behind my Ray Bans.

Even after all these months, I still wasn’t used to the attention Harry gained from women everywhere we went. They would look at him with unmistakable admiration, their smiles wider, their posture more flirtatious. I knew he was mine, something he reminded me daily. But I still hadn’t come to terms with being with someone who warranted such attention. 

I closed my eyes, laying back and letting the sounds of the waves claim my senses. We still had nine more days left here, and I couldn’t imagine ever going back to the snow and cold of London when this ended.

I wondered how things were going at home, how the girls were handling covering my classes. I wondered how Louis was doing with his course load, complaining before I left that he wouldn’t have anyone to go over depositions with him in my absence. 

I knew Harry needed this break just as much as I did. Beyond everything between us, he needed this distance from work just as badly as we needed time together. I was a little annoyed at Liam for bothering Harry while we were away. Liam, being Harrys assistant and ‘go to person’, as Harry called him, he should know how badly Harry needed time away.

What would be so important he would constantly text Harry on vacation.

I sat up slightly, looking over my shoulder towards the bar. Harry was leaning on the counter, chatting with the bartender as he prepared our drinks. Harry had made friends with most of the staff at the resort within the first few days, and I had a feeling it would be a while before he came back to me with my drink.

I glanced down at my beach bag, biting my lower lip. Normally, I wasn’t a nosy person. At least not to the point of snooping. But I couldn’t help my curiosity at Liams apparent instance.

Giving Harry one more glance, I reached into my bag and pulled out his phone. Turning it back on, I quickly opened the text message app, tapping the screen on Liams name.

Liam: call me when you get this

Liam: mate, you need to call me

Liam: Harry, text me back

There were several messages of the same variance sent since yesterday. I noticed Harry had texted him back only an hour before, and realized this was probably around the time I noticed him on his phone.

Harry: fuck off payne Im on vacation for a reason

Liam: just call me fucker

Harry: what the fuck is so important

Liam: not something we can talk about over text

Harry: well, whatever it is, you deal with it. Its what I pay you for. I will talk to you when I get home.

Liam didn’t text him again, but I couldn’t help but feel anxious at his insistence. Liam was a usually rather relaxed guy. He was very good at his job, fielding issues before they were brought to Harry, weeding out the ones that actually required his attention versus the ones that others could deal with. The fact he was texting him this much while knowing he was away, made me feel uneasy.

I told myself if Harry had been concerned, surely he would have called Liam. The fact that he didn’t surely meant he wasn’t worried, right? Harry knew his business operations and dealings better than me, so if anything was a cause for concern, he would have responded.

I told myself this over and over, trying to convince myself there was nothing to worry about for when we returned home. Looking back, I saw Harry making his way back to me, two tall drinks in his hands. Quickly, I turned his phone off, tossing it back into my bag and shoving it under my lounger. I laid back quickly, trying to seem as calm and relaxed as I had been when Harry left.

Stepping up between our chairs, Harry plopped down, handing me a tall orange drink with three umbrellas.

I giggled as I took the drink. “Whats with the umbrellas?”

He smirked at me, taking a sip of his white pina colada. “You said you wanted something with an umbrella. What my baby wants, my baby gets.”

I rolled my eyes at him, reaching over to pinch his thigh.

“Don’t start that here, babe,” he warned, setting his drink down and leaning over me. “You know Im not above fucking you right here on this lounge.”

“Don’t even fucking think about it, Styles.”

He leaned down, kissing me slowly, teasingly, before pulling back to look at me from behind his sunglasses. “Oh Ive already thought about it. Several times.”


	59. Chapter 59

I ran my fingers through my hair, loosening the waves I had just curled into it with the flat iron. The ringlets separated between my fingers, giving my hair a nice texture as he flowed down my back. I checked my makeup over for the third time, brushing off the small bit of power that had collected on my cheek.

Once I was satisfied, I left the bathroom, stepping into the closet to pull out the dress I had planned to wear for the evening. It was strapless, a pale blue shade that reminded me of the Bahamian waters. The hem fell just above my knees, the skirt flowing loosely over my hips. It was light and flirty, something I felt fit perfectly with our beach vacation.

We only had a few days left here in the Bahamas, and tonight Harry was taking me for a dinner on the beach. The resort offered a ‘romance package’, where they would set up a private area of the beach for only you, with dinner and champagne as you listened to the ocean waves. While you were at dinner, staff decorated the room with roses. It was kind of romance overkill, but Harry had wanted to do it since we arrived. I swear, he was more of a girl than I was sometimes when it came to romantic gestures.

Pulling my dress from the hanger, I stepped into the bedroom and laid it on the bed. Harry turned to me as he buttoned up his white linen shirt, his eyes widening as he took in the black strapless bra and knicker set I had on. His hands stilled on the button of his shirt as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks under his gaze, although I didn’t let myself look directly at him. I simply bent down, making sure to give him a good view of my ass, as I picked my shoes up and set them beside my dress.

He was at my side like lightening, his hands on my hips from behind.

“Fuck dinner,” he growled. “Lets stay here and I’ll fuck you on the balcony again.”

I swatted his hands away as they roamed over my body. “I still cant believe you convinced me to do that.” My face heated as I remembered the night Harry had pulled me out onto our balcony, saying he wanted to watch the waves at night. It was late, well after one in the morning, the resort quiet and peaceful. He hugged me closely from behind, before his hands dipped down into my pajama shorts, teasing me. I tried to pull him away, but he refused. Before long, he had me a moaning mess as he took me from behind as I held tightly onto the balcony railing.

“You loved it,” he whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck and stepping away from me.

I didn’t respond, because he was right. I had never been sexually adventurous until I met this man. Now, he had me giving in to him anywhere, anytime he wanted. Including in the ocean just off the private island the day before. We found ourselves a secluded area of beach, laying in the sand for a long while without seeing another soul. Harry went for a swim, calling me out into the water to see a tiny octopus he had found hiding in the rocks. As amused as I was with the little pink creature, I quickly realized Harry had used him as a ruse to get me far out into the water. He ground himself against me, alerting me to the fact he was hard. Spinning me around, he lifted me until I was wrapped around him, kissing my lips, neck and anywhere he could reach, before pulling my bikini bottoms aside and slipping into me. As much as he loved when I was loud, he let me muffle me groans to keep others from being aware of our little rendezvous.

Stepping further away from Harry, I pulled my dress on quickly before he had the chance to convince me to stay locked away in the room, bend over the dresser. Again.

I slipped on low heels, adjusting my dress as Harry finished getting ready. He lead me out of the room and down to the lobby, his hand gripped on mine, occasionally pulling it to his lips. We stepped out and into the warm night air, making our way towards the small area of beach to the right, a private section secluded from prying eyes. Here, we found a single table for two, candles, champagne and a single white rose across the center. As we approached, a waiter appeared out of nowhere, greeting us with a smile. 

“Good evening,” he said with a pleasant accent. “My name is Felix. I will be happy to serve you tonight.”

As Felix turned towards the table, leading us the rest of the way, Harry leaned down to me. “And I will be happy to service you, later, baby.” He whispered in my ear.

I swatted at him quickly, before stepping up and accepting the seat Felix pulled out for me. Handing us menus, he stepped away to give us some time to enjoy the atmosphere.

I couldn’t even concentrate on the menu, instead setting it down and looking out towards the ocean. It was late at night, the only visible lights being those of the resort behind us, mostly blocked from the greenery and trees between the buildings and the area of beach we found ourselves, and a single dot of light from the private island out in the water. The rest was a mixture of black and dark blue hues, the moon reflecting in the water as the waves crashed onto the beach.

I felt Harrys hand on mine, returning my attention to him.

“Incase I forget later, you look beautiful.”

I smiled at his compliment, squeezing his hand. “You look rather nice yourself, Styles.”

We talked casually about things we had done so far on our trip, the few things we still wanted to do before we headed home in three days time. I still had a hard time believing how quickly the time had gone. Two weeks never went this fast at home, and yet here, it had felt light the blink of an eye. Einstein’s theory of relativity never made sense to me until now. 

Felix came and took our orders, Harry choosing steak, me lobster, both agreeing we would probably end up sharing our dishes with each other at some point. I felt myself completely relaxed, completely content in a way I had never felt before. It was as if all the drama and fighting and anger from three weeks ago no longer existed, or maybe hadnt happened at all. That I had known all along about Harrys situation, the money and the family secrets. We hadnt discussed it at all since arriving on the island, our healing taking the form of affection and time well spent in each others company. 

The food was incredible, as it had been with every restaurant we had ventured during our stay. There was not a single thing that this place didn’t offer, seeming to go out of their way to grant your every desire. If I could run away and live here forever, I would in a heartbeat. Of course, I didn’t say this to Harry, knowing full well he would just make some comment about how if I wanted to, he would make it happen.

By the end of the meal, I felt full, happy, and slightly drunk from the champagne Harry kept filling in my glass. My skin had a smooth layer of sea salt from the misty water just at our side, and I had long ago abandoned my shoes in favor of sinking my toes into the sand under the stable.

As Felix cleared the dishes, he told us to take as long as we wanted down on this area of beach. It was ours for the evening, and as long as there was nothing else we required of him, he would leave us to our privacy. Harry was quick to assure him we were perfectly content, watching him closely as he disappeared towards the resort and out of sight.

Now completely alone, Harry stood from his seat, coming to pull me to my feet.

“Take a walk with me,” he said, lacing his fingers with mine.

We walked along the beach in silence, my feet sinking into the wet sand as the waves lapped at my ankles intermittently. We came to a small cove, large rocks protecting us from prying eyes.

Here, Harry stopped, turning me towards him and pulling me close. He rubbed his hands along my back, watching me in the dark. I could only barely make him out in the moonlight, the white rays casting highlights along his cheeks.

“Are you happy?” he asked quietly. Where he had asked that question occasionally over the time we had been here, tonight seemed to be different. As if he was genuinely concerned that I was still holding on to some residual anger, or that I there was still some small chance that I would pull away from him at a moments notice.

I hated the fact he still held that doubt. And I hated more that I had caused it. But pushing him away, refusing him for days as he struggled to deal with the fact his world had just been spilled out over me without his consent, was something I would forever regret.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. Pressing my forehead to his, I met the glint of his eyes in the dark. “Ive never been happier in my life.”

I felt him exhale slightly, as if he still thought I would say otherwise. He was always so confident in so many ways. Especially sexually. He dominated everything and everyone around him. So to know that I was the cause for one of the few areas he felt uncertain, killed me. I needed to show him that his worry was unfounded.

I stood on my toes, bringing my lips to his gently. Twisting my fingers in his hair, I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, grazing his skin with my teeth. I felt his hands tighten on the flesh of my bum, slightly pulling up the hem of my dress. He pushed his hips forward, grinding himself against me gently. 

He met my kiss with a sense of urgency, his mouth claiming mine as he always did. It didn’t take long for both of us to be breathing heavily, and I could feel the weight of his growing erection against my hip. 

Usually, it was Harry who took charge when it came to sex. He loved it. Where he was gentle and loving in every part of our relationship, sexually, he dominated me. Tonight, I wanted to turn the tables on him. To show him I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. 

Reaching down between us, I grazed my palm over the bulge in his pants. He groaned into my mouth, his hips shifting forward to grind into my hand. I cupped him squeezing gently as I stroked along the indents I discovered. I felt him tighten his hold on me, moving to lift my dress. I removed my hand from him, pulling away slightly. He was breathing heavily, his breath fanning over my face.

“Whats wrong?” he asked, confused.

“Just shut up, and play along.” I said, pushing him back until he was leaning against a tall rock. I kiss him briefly, teasing him with my tongue along his lips, as my hands worked at the belt and button of his pants, pulling them down swiftly.

Once he was free, I slid to my knees in the sand, glancing up at him.

“Baby, what are you…”

His question was cut off in his throat as I took him into my mouth, licking along his head with my tongue. He choked back a groan, his palms flattening against the rock behind him as he eyes closed, his head falling back.

I released him, licking a long strip up his underside, before taking him into me again, hollowing my cheeks and sucking as I moved along him repeatedly. As his noises increased, I dipped low, taking him until he hit the back of my throat. Here, I hummed against him, the action causing him to jut his pelvis forward, a curse word flying from his mouth as I gagged on him. 

His hands wound in my hair, guiding me over him repeatedly, pushing me down until I choked on him. I felt my eyes water, but controlled myself, working him over with my tongue.

I realized now why he loved having control in the bedroom. The sounds he made because of me, the way he shuddered as I sucked him, how his hands pulled on my hair, all gave me this incredible feeling of power. This beautiful boy, this master of his own universe, was at my mercy. 

“Baby,” he breathed, barely able to speak. “Please. I want to fuck you.”

I didn’t release him despite his plea. Instead, I reached up, gently kneading his balls in my small hand, causing him to call out again.

“Aubrey, please. Oh, fuck. Please, I need to be inside you.”

His begging made me wet, and I couldn’t deny how badly I wanted the same thing. I released him slowly, taking my time to lap over him a few times before pulling back and sitting onto my heels. 

The moment I released him, he pounced on me, pushing me back into the sand. I giggled at his enthusiasm, as he reached under my dress, tearing way my thin lace thong. I yelped as it burned my skin, as he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

He pushed into me without warning, his usual need to take things slow, to watch me and tease me no longer present. I had pushed him to the point of urgency, and I loved it. I pulled a leg up, wrapping it around his hip and he pumped himself in me over and over. I had no doubt I would be washing sand out of my ass crack for days, but as the tightening in my stomach rose, I honestly didn’t fucking care.

Harry dipped his head down into the crook of my head, groaning loudly with each thrust. He reached down and grasped my bum, pulling me against him hard as he pounded me. This caused an incredible increase in friction, and within seconds, I exploded around him, clenching tightly on him as he continued fucking me. I screamed his name over and over, my nails clawing through the thin fabric of his shirt until he reached his own end. He stilled, hovering over me on shaking arms, his breath waving over my chest and face. 

I looked over his shoulder to the stars in the sky, my breathing slowing, as I realized I could spend the rest of my life with this man and it still wouldn’t be long enough.


	60. Chapter 60

I had been pouting for the last twelve hours straight. Literally pouting. My lip stuck out almost constantly, my arms crossed defiantly over my chest. I hid my eyes behind my Ray Bans, refusing to look at Harry at all since leaving the Bahamas. He didn’t mind, though. He found my irritation at having to return home to ‘cold, dreary London’ as I had dubbed it, rather humorous. 

We woke our last morning on the island early, as I was determined to spend a little more time on the beach before our flight. I soaked up the last remaining rays of sunshine before Harry leaned over and kissed me, telling me it was time to go. At this, I grabbed onto the edges of my lounger with a death grip, telling him I refused to leave and to just come back and let me in a month or so. After about fifteen minutes of bickering, he just pulled me clear off the lounger, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me all the way back to our room. We gained some rather curious stares from staff and other people, but Harry ignored them, and my cussing him out, until we were safely on our room. 

I packed slowly, trying to postpone this inevitable annoyance as long as possible. Finally, Harry just started throwing my clothes into my suitcase, telling me we were going to miss our flight. 

Sitting in the airport, he tried to cheer me up. He brought me a chocolate croissant and tea, kissed my cheek, nose or forehead frequently. He even started telling me awful knock knock jokes that weren’t even funny, in a sad little attempt to make me laugh. Finally, he gave me, leaving me to pout with a smirk on his face. 

“I promise, babe, we will come back soon. Whenever you want.” He said once the plane was airborn.

“But I don’t want to leave at all,” I said, knowing full well I was acting like a child, and not giving a single fuck.

“Unfortunately, we both have to get back to work.” He reminded me, kissing the back of my hand. I looked down to where our hands were intertwined, grinning slightly at how tanned our skin was after two weeks in paradise. 

It had honestly been the most incredible vacation of my life. Most days, we did absolutely nothing. Just laying on the beach, eating incredible food, and making love anywhere we could find, whether it was appropriate or not. We had gone snorkeling, wind surfing, and kayaking. Harry even took me on a tour where you put a large diving helmet over your head, and rode a little motorized sea scooter along the ocean floor, feeding fish and looking at coral. 

He had done out of this way to do whatever he thought would make me happy. I knew this was his way of making up for everything he had held back. Now, he was being completely open, and completely available. It was everything I had said all along that I wanted from him.

The only problem was his tendency to buy me anything I glanced at. I reminded him frequently that this was not something I was comfortable with, and that if he didn’t stop, I wouldn’t go shopping with him anymore. His reasoning was that he couldn’t spoil me as much as he wanted before, because he didn’t want to freak me out with how much money he truly had. But now that I knew everything, it was all fair game.

The day after our trip to the straw market where I had been eyeing a knock off Louis Vuitton bag, I came back to our room after some private beach time to find a box on the bed, a proud little Harry standing beside it, grinning like a child who got a gold star in class. 

The bag was beautiful, and I loved it. I was almost too scared to carry it, since I knew it cost more than two months rent for my flat. I gave Harry shit, even telling him to take it back. I didn’t want him to think that I was that girl. The one who wanted gifts and jewels just because she was dating someone with money. Harrys response was that he already knew I wasn’t that girl, since I frequently refused his gifts. Plus, the fact that I was completely in love with him before even knowing about the money. This way, in his mind, he knew I wasn’t like the other girls he had seen before, who were blatant in their desire for expensive gestures.

I stared out the window of the plane as I watched the beautiful island disappear behind us. Harrys hand tightened on mine, bringing my attention back to him.

“I’ll tell you what,” he said, leaning in closer to me. “What if we bought a little house on the island? Just something small, before you start yelling at me about money again. That way we can come down here whenever we want.”

I had to admit I liked the idea. To be able to fly down to paradise whenever we wanted, hiding out on our own private little beach. I pictured a tiny little blue house, white trimmed shutters on the open windows. Palm trees all around, maybe a hammock tied between two. And a bed like the one at the resort, with sheers hanging down, blowing in the breeze from the open balcony.

Fucking asshole always made the best propositions.

“Maybe some day,” I replied, not wanting to shut him down, but not wanted him to spend the money, either.

Now it was his turn to pout, sticking his full bottom lip out slightly, before leaning his head on my shoulder. I giggled, patting his cheek, before leaning my cheek against his head.

We slept the rest of the flight home, which was probably a good thing. It was a long flight, and with the time change, we were both going to have a hard time functioning at work the next day.

Much, much too soon, I found myself pulling my bags from the trunk of Harrys Range Rover, bundled in a thick sweater and jeans, cowering from the blowing wind and snow. I slipped in the slush on the sidewalk as I pulled my bag out of the way for Harry to set his down, cursing. 

Fuck this shit, I want the beach back.

I pulled my suitcase through the snow and into my building, Harry following behind with my carry on and two extra bags of shopping we had done. He groaned occasionally as we climbed the stairs to my floor, slumping against the wall once in front of my door.

“Why the fuck did I let you buy so much shit?” he whined, panting dramatically.

“You’re one to talk, Harry,” I snorted. “Half that stuff is yours. And I know for a fact it wasn’t me who bought that stupid pineapple shirt.”

“Hey! I like that shirt.” He defended, following me into my apartment with the baggage. 

“I still cant believe you went back and got it” I muttered as I set my bag down, pulling off my coat and boots.

“And I cant believe you’re still bitching about it,” he countered, tossing my bags on the couch.

I looked around my apartment, feeling a mixture of sadness and contentment. I was sad that I was no longer in Nassau, wanting nothing more than to be laying on that perfect beach, in front of that perfect clear water, with my perfect sexy man beside me. 

I was content, however, to be back in my flat. It was warm, and safe, and familiar. Everything looked exactly as it had when we left, almost making it seem as if we had never gone at all. 

Glancing down at the shit load of bags on my couch, however, reminded me that he had in fact gone.

Harry pulled off his coat and boots, proposing to order a pizza for dinner since neither of us were in the mood to cook. Two weeks of being catered to day and night will do that to you. I honestly wasn’t sure if I remembered how to cook for myself anymore.

I pulled out the pizza menu, setting it on the counter for Harry as I rolled my suitcase into my room. I would just be throwing everything in for laundry anyways, so the unpacking part of this venture would be limited.

When I returned to the kitchen, Harry was leaning on the breakfast bar, his phone in his hands.

“May as well turn this back on now, I suppose.” He said with a sigh.

“Or leave it off,” I teased. “Keep the world away for a little longer.”

Harry smirked, his eyes still on his phone. “Tempting. But Im sure I have a million messages about work shit I have to get through. May as well go through them now with you here to cuddle me when I have a breakdown, rather than alone in my flat.”

I sat on a stool beside him, pulling the pizza menu over to me as I tried to decide what I felt like. Harry was quiet beside me as he scrolled through his endless emails, texts and messages. Finally, after I had already called and ordered dinner, he sighed.

“Not too bad,” he commented. “Typical shit. Fucking Liam text me a million times, though. Better call him now before he has an stroke.”

I snorted, going over to sit on the couch and go through my treasures from the trip. This was always one of the best parts of travelling, for me. Going through all the things I bought, the things that I felt were impossible to leave behind, the things I knew would remind me of the trip for the rest of my life.

I opened the first bag, pulling out a few small items I had bought for Louis and Lottie, Harrys voice vaguely registering in the background.

“Yeah, Im home.” He said, pacing back and forth across my kitchen. “No, I haven’t. Why?”

I was smiling at the little coconut turtle I had brought home, when I noticed Harry stop pacing suddenly and sharply, almost falling over. I looked up to see him standing stock still, his mouth open, his eyes wide.

“Harry?” I said, trying to get his attention.

Here was a long silence, before he shouted into the phone. “Are you fucking serious right now?” He slammed his hand hard on the breakfast bar, causing me to jump.

Another long silence spread across the room, as Liam more than likely was explaining whatever it was that had Harry so upset.

“That isn’t possible,” he responded frantically. “How could they? What the fuck!”  
I stayed on the couch, keeping out of his way as he had his little freak out over something I didn’t even know yet. I wanted to shrink into the couch, hiding from the rage that came across Harrys face at whatever Liam was telling him.

“Like hell.” He spat. “No fucking way. Not going to happen, Liam.” Another long pause. “They wont. They have too much to lose, and they know it….well, it wont happen without me giving in, and there no fucking way Im going to do that…..okay. Yeah. I will be there first thing in the morning. Thanks. Okay, bye.”

Harry pulled the phone from his ear, not making any other indication to move for a long while. Finally, he turned to me, coming towards me with a look on his face that showed just how much he was trying to keep himself under control. It only scared me more.

Once he was seated beside me, he leaned forward, elbows on knees, burying his face in his hands.

I stayed silent, giving him time to process whatever it was he had learned, and time to calm himself. Finally, he groaned loudly, sitting back hard on the couch before turning to me.

“Whats going on?” I said quietly, afraid to raise my voice any louder than a whisper.

Harrys face looked angry, frustrated and lost all at once. He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, before sitting up towards me.

“My dad,” he said, his voice tight. “He got released."


	61. Chapter 61

I felt my stomach clench uncomfortably, a strange wash of cold flowing down my body as my brain processed Harrys words. I wasn’t quite sure if my facial expression changed, though. Usually, my face is extremely expressive. To the point of excessive. But at this moment, I honestly couldn’t tell if I looked impassive, frightened, nervous or bored.

Harrys face had returned to its hiding place in his hands, back to leaning forward, elbows on knees. He said nothing for a long time. Neither did I. I think we were both still trying to process exactly what happened while we were away, and what that meant. 

The implications of Harrys fathers release from prison were possibly disastrous, possibly irrelevant, and possibly going to destroy everything Harry had spent the last three years trying to build. His father had started an empire. But it was Harry who made it something of actual worth. 

He gave people who otherwise wouldn’t have had a chance, that very thing. The chance to start their businesses, to turn their passions into careers. To make something from their ideas and dreams. I had also learned since his revelation of all the charity work Harry did. Not just in donating money, occasionally writing big fat checks to various organizations as a tax write off or form of PR. Harry himself had taken part if various charity fundraisers, like walking in high heels for womens cancers, doing food drives in the businesses he own to donate to food banks, and countless other efforts. He had said it was his way of trying to rectify some of the damage his father had done. A way to make peace with the community who lost faith in all the Styles organizations. But also, he admitted, as a way to separate himself from his father. Never, ever, would his father have done any of those things. Harry wanted to show everyone; the board, the business owners, the charities and the city that he was not his father. He was not going to be guilty by association if he had any say in it.

And now, there was a distinct possibility that all that hard work, and all that effort he put forth to make the Styles name something to be proud of, everything would come crashing down.

I didn’t know what to do, or what to think. So many thoughts were racing through my mind, but none of them had any conclusion or way of helping the situation. The worst part of this was, I had no idea how to help Harry. I couldn’t understand what he was going through at this moment. He admitted he was never close to his father. And he was a cold, distant, business focused man who cared little to none of his family, and only about how much wealth he could accumulate. The only time he took any interest in Harry was when he thought he could groom him as a protégé. To turn him into a younger version of himself. A partner in crime, as it were.

He knew nothing of Harry. Nothing of who Harry really was, or wanted to be. He cared nothing for Harrys love of literature, or that he one day hoped to start a publishing house, if he could find the right partnership. He didn’t know Harrys greatest fear was to fail at his endeavors within the company, even though he really never wanted it to begin with. He didn’t know that more than anything in the world, Harry just wanted to make his mother proud of him. 

He didn’t know a single fucking thing about his son.

What would his return mean for the company now? Despite Harrys forthcoming nature with anything I ask about his businesses, I really knew very little about just how much control Harry had over everything. The only thing he had ever mentioned was that since his father had been key shareholder, the company still belonged to him. That while there were investors, and other partnerships to be considered, the overall decisions and leadership was held by his father. And now him. 

He admitted it left a fair bit of these decisions to the advisory board, since he had little experience or knowledge with the company’s overall operation. Everything was passed through him for final say, such as investment opportunities, gains and losses, overseas expansions and the like. But, in terms of the little issues, he left it to those with the knowledge and experience to make the right decisions for the overall good of the company. 

He employed countless people. Since he ‘owned half of London’, as Louis liked to put it, Harry knew just how important keeping Styles Enterprises functioning was. Not for him, but for all those who depended on the various businesses and operations under that name as their means of income. Beyond all the businesses Harry had started or had a hand in, the company owned banks, investment firms, and who knew what other ventures that brought in the bulk of the company gains. 

Now that his father was back, would all that power and responsibility transfer back to his greedy hands? Without a doubt, he would drop any of the ventures Harry had started in his absence. They were small, individual businesses that, in comparison, didn’t bring in much revenue. But to Harry, they meant more than all the wealth he accumulated. Because they meant so much to those he had helped.

Finally, I felt like I needed to say something. Anything, to get Harry to talk about what was going on in his head. We needed to talk this out, to figure out exactly what all this meant, so he could be prepared for it.

“Harry,” I said quietly, placing my hand on his back. I started rubbing small, soothing circles across his shoulders, hoping the contact would relax him somewhat.

“What?” he said, never lifting his head from his hands.

“What did Liam say?”

Obviously, the whole ‘my dad got released’ was the sitcom version of what actually happened. When did he get released? Had he been in contact with the board? Was he trying to take back the business? 

Harry lifted his head from his hands, leaning back hard on the couch. His head fell back against the edge, his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

“He got out a few days ago,” he said, his voice suddenly incredibly tired. “Liam only found out the other day that he had a parole hearing, and they actually decided to release him.”

“Was that when he was texting you like mad?”

Harry nodded. “He hadnt heard the decision yet, just that the hearing was going to happen. He only found out the results a couple days ago. By then, Martin was already out.”

I didn’t miss the fact that Harry called his father by his first name. I had a feeling this trend would be continuing from now on.

“Where is he?” I asked, thinking it was the most pertinent question at the moment.

Shrugging, Harry huffed. “Not sure. Probably at one of the apartments.”

One of the apartments? The possibility that he may be at the apartment Harry currently occupied flashed through my mind.

“He has a few in the city. The one I live in is the smallest, so I know he wont be there.” I heard myself exhale loudly, unable to contain my relief. “Besides, I had the locks changed and deed transferred into my name only after all the shit hit the fan. He has no claim on that place anymore.”

It wasn’t much, but knowing that Harry wouldn’t be out of his flat was at least something.

“What about the company?”

I felt like I was slowing pulling information from Harry, question by question, inch by inch. I could tell he was overwhelmed, and probably had even more questions running through his mind than I did. Which was a shit ton, if I was being honest. So as much as I would rather him just spill his guts, telling me everything that was said and everything it could mean, I stayed patient and tried to piece it all together.

Harry shook his head, more to himself than to me. “Its fine. He cant touch it. He was the main stake holder before his arrest. That only transferred to me because he had that as a provision in his dealings. Normally, the board and share holders would have taken over completely, but he save himself that issue by passing it to me. He probably figured if, or when, he got out, I could just hand it back. He knew I never really wanted it. But hes got another thing coming, because there is no fucking way he is every getting this company back. He may have built it, but I made it worth something. And he is not destroying everything Ive fucking put my life on hold for the last three years.”

The longer he spoke, the louder his voice became. Partly in determination, and partly in anger. His fists were clenching at his sides as he spoke, and I could tell the idea of his father regaining control made him terrified and sick. Because we both knew, all the parts of that company that were truly worth something, meant nothing to Martin Styles. 

“So he cant take it back unless you sign it over?” I asked, needing to hear it in such a concise way to feel any form of relief.

He nodded. “I’d have to sign it all over to him, like he had to me before he went away. And I wont. Not a fucking chance.”

“What about the board?”

“The board hates him as much as I do. Maybe more, since a lot of them lost a fuck load of money in his schemes as well. They don’t want to see him back anymore than I do, so even if he does come slithering back, they will shut him down before he even gets two words out of his mouth.”

I nodded, stopping my line of questioning to let Harry calm down. He was spitting out every word angrily, as if his determination alone would be enough to keep the possibility of his fathers regaining control from happening. 

It sounded pretty cut and dried, by the way Harry described it. But I had a feeling that Martin wouldn’t be just walking away after being denied his fortune back.

“Does he have anything?” I asked, unable to stop myself from starting up my interrogation again. “Like, any money or anything?”

“A lot of the money he embezzled was returned to the investors he frauded, or to the company in some cases. But yes, he does have plenty of money locked away of his own. Not as much as he would if he got the business back, but enough to keep a small country operating for several years.” He joked without humor. 

The mention of just how much money the Styles name had was astounding to me. If Martin, even after all this, had that much money in his possession, how much did the company really bring in? And in that case, just how much was Harry really worth?

It didn’t matter, of course, but it was frightening to think. He seemed to completely normal. Walking down the street in his black skinny jeans, his black tshirts. Going to yoga classes and eating at Burger King. Anytime he mentioned just how much he had, or hinted, it threw me for a loop. The two people didn’t seem to equal each other. 

I watched Harry for a long while, still laying with his head on the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. His face had relaxed somewhat, the tension from earlier, his anger and frustration and fear, fading. Although I had no doubt they were still present. 

I didn’t know what to say. I had no words of comfort or encouragement that wouldn’t sound contrite, and nothing to offer him to ease his fretting.

Except one thing.

I slid closer to him, reaching out and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He tensed against me, but I physically pulled him into me, his head falling into the crook of my neck. I cradled him, holding onto him as tightly as I could. I knew, inside, he was falling apart. Maybe if I held him tight enough, I could help him keep the pieces together.

After a few moments, Harry relaxed into me. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulling me even closer, until I was at such an angle on the couch I had no choice but to lay back. He followed me with his body until we were laying flat on the couch, his head on my chest, our legs tangled together.

Neither of us said anything more. There wasn’t much else to say at the moment. So instead, we held on to each other, pushing away the outside world for at least a little longer.


	62. Chapter 62

I didn’t see Harry for the next couple of days after our return from the Bahamas. As disappointing as that was, I understood it completely. The shit show that he had returned to was of epic proportions, and needed his full attention. 

He would text on occasion, just to fill me in on how things were going. They were short, clipped. I could tell he was doing it mainly because he needed someone as an outlet, someone who wasn’t directly involved. But he didn’t have the time to actually call or come over like he normally would have.

Liam had been fielding most of the backlash from Martins release. Harry had said he had been a God sent, trying to take on as much as he could to keep Harry level. Obviously, once the media got ahold of the fact that one of the biggest and most powerful business men in London had been released from prison, Styles Enterprises was all over the news. Unfortunately, whereas they had been features in stories before over the last few years for their positive dealings and charitable work, the recent news was only on the fate of the company, and all the wrong Martin Styles had done to cause his imprisonment. 

Harry had been meeting with the board several times a day, to discuss the implications, the impact on investments and concerns of the share holders. So far, no one had heard from or seen Martin. The board made it clear they were in no way going to allow him back into the company, in any regard. They agreed that Harrys work had improved not only their investment potential and pocketbooks, but their reputation as well. Where Martin had been known as a ruthless businessman, Harry was known as a kind and honest entrepreneur. And they much preferred the new outlook of the organization to the old.

Going back to work, for me, was worse than I could have thought possible. I knew it was going to suck, because, who really wants to go back to work after an amazing vacation with their incredible boyfriend? No one. Tack on the drama that unfolded before our coats were even off on our return? I never wanted to leave my bed again.

To make matters worse, Reema had been a raging bitch since I got back. Usually, I didn’t see much of her. We didn’t teach any overlapping classes with our regular schedules, so rarely crossed paths. But apparently during my absence, Julie had had to undergo emergency gall bladder surgery, and would be missing at least another two weeks of teaching. Which meant that the rest of us were scrambling to cover her classes. And she taught a lot. Many of which were at the same times, or close to, my own.

My first day back, I was at the desk filling in my class sheets, filling Tanya in on the highlights of the trip, when Reema stepped up to the counter.

“I swear, it was the most beautiful place I had ever been,” I told Tanya, making an concerted effort to ignore Reemas presence. 

The words were barely out of my mouth before she was snorting indelicately.

“Of course it was,” she snarled. “Good ol’ Harry wouldn’t dream of taking his princess anywhere but paradise, right?”

I gawked at her, completely shocked of her blatant hostility. She had always been rude, but never this hateful. She quickly signed off her sheets and left, not once sparing a glance for either Tanya or myself before pushing through the front doors and out into the snowy day.

I turned my head slowly towards Tanya, my expression clearly saying “What the literal fuck?”

Tanya just shook her head. “Shes had the fuse lit on her tampon since she found out you and Harry were together.” She explained, filing the papers Reema had left on the desk. “She damn near blew her top when she heard he was taking you on a vacation for two weeks and she had to cover some of your classes.”

I shook my head, feeling more nauseous than I already had with all the shit I had going on. “That’s not my fucking fault she has a thing for Harry. She doesn’t have to be such a cow.”

“Whoa, big insults there, sport.” Tanya teased. “Honestly, don’t let her get to you. Shes had a thing for Harry from the start. Even more so when she found out exactly who he was. She a gold digger through and through. And she hates that he doesn’t want her.”

“Why would he?” I spat, immediately feeling bad for saying the words. “I mean, shes pretty, but shes a bitch. Harry isn’t that kind of person.”

“Oh, I know. And so does everyone else. But I think she thought, if she waited long enough and kept herself in his eyeline, when he finally got his head out of the company’s ass, he would go for her. Then you happened.”

I bit my lip, feeling irritated and annoyed as I finished my paperwork and headed home that day.

I spent the rest of that night agonizing over the recurrent news broadcasts, eating way too much pasta, and wishing Harry would call.

The news of the current situation had apparently made it across the pond, and I received a call from Lily a couple of days after the news broke. 

“Is Harry losing his shit?” she asked, ineloquently. 

“In a manner of speaking.” I agreed.

I had filled her in on the majority of the details since the fight that changed everything. She said she wasn’t surprised that he was as wealthy as he was, and that she never had any doubt that the ‘little business’ was much more than he let on. I was annoyed that she never felt the need to fill me in on her inklings, but to this she only said she didn’t realize I would be so stupid not to have the same ideas. 

The annoying part of Lily knowing everything, however, was that although she agreed that he should have told me long before he was forced into admission, she understood why he may never have wanted me to know. In her mind, I was his chance at anonymity. The chance to be a regular twenty something man, meeting a girl, and falling in love. All the business shit that he had to deal with was one reality, and I was the other. And she had no doubt I was his preferred reality. 

“So whats going to happen now?” she asked as I pulled my legs under me on the couch.

“No idea,” I admitted. “Harry is working his ass off to keep investors calm, and to keep the media at bay. I don’t even know if hes slept since we got home from the Bahamas.”

“I guess all the sun, sea, sand and sex got blown right out the window, huh?”

I snorted. “Accurate as ever, Lil.”

“Have you talked to him?”

“No. Im trying to give him some space. He has a lot on his plate. He knows Im here for him, but I get it. He needs to deal with all this first.” 

It did upset me I hadnt actually talked to him since the day of our return. I missed the sound of his voice. Moreso, I missed him. But if I couldn’t have him in my arms, I would settle for his voice over the phone. 

“Maybe you should go see him.” Lily suggested.

I shook my head, as if she could see me, but inside I jumped at the idea.

“I cant do that, Lil. Hes so busy and stressed. I don’t want to bother him.”

She snorted in response. “I highly doubt you could ever bother that boy. Me, well, you drive me fucking insane. But hes head over heels for you, so you could show up in a potato sack and it would be the highlight of his day.”

I cussed at her, smiling to myself as I picked at the lint on my pajama pants.

“You said hes been crazy busy, right?” she continued. “So, show up tomorrow with a nice lunch. Poor baby probably hasn’t had a solid meal in days. You wouldn’t want him wasting away, would you? He would end up skinnier than Zayn.”

I gave her an honest laugh. “Don’t be mean. You like Zayn.”

“I do,” she admitted, and I couldn’t help but smile. “But that doesn’t mean Im going to stop irritating the shit out of him just because she slept together a few times.”

Zayn and Lily had kept in almost constant contact since her return to the States. He had even talked her into getting a webcam so they could Skype, although more than once she hinting that they had done much more than just talk about the weather over that fucking camera.

“Just do it,” she pressed on. “You want to see him, he wants to see you. He needs to eat. It’s a win, win, win situation.”

I snickered as she pestered me, until finally I gave in.

“Okay, fine,” I shouted, begging her to shut up. “I will take him some lunch tomorrow.”

“And wear something slutty.” She added quickly.

“Why?”

“Because the boy is tense as hell. There is no better way to relieve tension than sex. You bring him lunch, then you be the dessert.”

 

*** 

 

Stepping through the tall glass doors of Styles Enterprises, I couldn’t stop my mouth from dropping open as I took it all in. The building was huge; possibly one of the tallest in the city. All steel and glass and impressive. Inside, the floor was white marble, the security desk at the front a thick wood. There was a guard just at the side of the counter, watching as people came and went towards the bank of elevators to the right. 

I had never been to Harrys office before. It was yet another one of those things that separated the two people he was. The businessman versus the man. Here, I was enveloped in the businessman part of him.

I had called Liam the night before after calling off the phone with Lily, telling him of my plan to surprise Harry with a office picnic lunch. Liam agreed that Harry hadnt been eating much, if at all, and that a visit from me might help him get through. He said he had been incredibly stressed, sometimes staying at the office even later than Liam himself, pouring over paperwork and contracts to ensure there was no possible way for Martin to regain control of SE. 

He had told me the floor and office to seek out, and the approximate best time for me to come over.

Heading towards the elevators, I was stopped almost immediately by the tall, dark skinned security guard sitting at the side.

“Excuse me, miss,” he said, his voice incredibly deep. “Can I help you?”

“Um,” I stuttered, feeling nervous and out of place in my blue wrap dress and old black coat. “Im here to see Harry.”

“Harry?” he questioned, his brow furrowing.

“Harry Styles?”

The mans eyes widened slightly, nodding. “Miss Smith?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Payne told me you would be coming by. Sorry to interrupt you. Go ahead and head on up to the twenty eighth floor, miss. Take a left off the lift, its the only office on that side.”

I nodded in thanks, offering him a smile before hurrying along to the elevators. While waiting, I glanced around at all the business people in their fancy, professional attire. I honestly couldn’t imagine working in a place like this. I liked my freedom, my comfort. I loved my yoga pants. There was no way I could wear dresses and slacks and heels on a daily basis. I would die.

A bell chimed, signaling the arrival of the lift, and I stepped inside quickly once the doors parted. Pushing the button for the twenty eighth floor, the very top, I stepped back as others filled the elevator. 

The ride to the floor seemed endless, the lift stopping at what felt like every got damn floor between. Finally, I was left alone in the elevator, and arrived on my desired level.

Stepping off, I turned to my left, and my eyes widened.

Glass doors stood in front of me, a tall wooden reception desk just beyond them. Behind the desk was a black wall, ‘Styles Enterprises’ scrawled in thick metallic letters. 

Jesus Christ, I thought. Im in way over my head here.

Swallowing back my nerves, I pushed through the glass, and up to the desk.

I was greeted by a young woman, possibly just a little older than myself, her blonde hair pulled neatly into a twist at the back of her head. Her makeup was flawless, her well manicured nails clicking endlessly on the computer in front of her.

Her eyes raised at my arrival, a smile forming on cue.

“Good afternoon,” she greeted in a chipper voice. “Can I help you?”

“Im here to see Harry,” I said in my most confident voice. Im sure I sounded like a chipmunk being run over by a transport, but I tried to pretend I wasn’t nervous just being in this building. I just wanted to get to Harry.

“Is Mr. Styles expecting you?”

“Well, no,” I admitted. “Im surprising him, actually.”

“Unfortunately, Mr Styles is incredibly busy at the moment. I would recommend making an appointment with me, and he will see you then.”

I frowned slightly. Who is she to tell me I cant see my boyfriend? Granted, she has no idea who I am, but still.

“Im his girlfriend.” I said rather sharply.

A look of realization fell over her face, her lips parting. “Aubrey?” she asked. When I nodded, she laughed. “Oh, Im so sorry. I thought I recognized you. Harry has your picture on his desk.”

He does? I hadnt even realized he had a picture of me.

“Hes been so busy, the poor thing,” she continued. “Here, come with me. Im sure he’s dying to see you.”

She stepping quickly out from behind the tall desk, her heels clicking annoyingly on the marble floor. She lead me to a thick set of double doors just to the right of the reception area, pausing to knock loudly.

“Not now, Sara.” I heard Harry call from somewhere in the depths of the room beyond.

Sara rolled her eyes, before pulling open one of the doors and ushering me inside.

I slipped in ahead of her, my eyes scanning the large room.

The whole left side of Harrys office was windows. Just like his apartment, it garnered an amazing view of the city. The rest of the walls were a stark, bright white. Very clean, very professional. Against the wall behind me was a large TV, a modest conference table in front of it. I assumed Harry had had more than one meeting in this office over the last few days. 

My eyes fell to him, and my heart sank.

He looked worn, drained and tired. His wavy hair was gripping in the hand his head rested in, his eyes pouring over whatever document lay in front of him on the massive wooden desk. He had a pen in his other hand, tapping the end of it on the desk incessantly. 

“Harry,” Sara said in a soft voice. 

He huffed, immediately annoyed. “Sara, I told you, I don’t have time to eat right now, so please…”

His eyes raised, immediately widening as he saw me standing with Sara. His mouth dropped, the words he spoke cutting off quickly.

I glanced behind me to Sara, who was smirking, before she quickly and quietly exited the office, pulling the door closed behind her.

Alone with Harry in his office, I felt incredibly small. I stood just inside the doorway, my little picnic basket clasped tightly in my hands in front of me as I watched him. I hadnt felt nervous around Harry in so long, that this feeling was somewhat foreign to me now. But here, in this office, he didn’t feel like ‘my’ Harry. He was someone else.

He stood then, circling around his desk to come up to me. 

I realized then I had never actually seen Harry in business attire before. He wore a crisp white shirt, tucked into dark blue trousers. Im sure he had started the day with a tie on, but it had somewhere along the way been discarded. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, and I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth at the hint of his chest.

Even though he looked completely exhausted and stressed, he was still beautiful.

He reached me then, pulling the basket from my hands and dropping it on the floor before quickly pulling me into his arms. He buried his face in my neck, squeezing me like I was a lifeline.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling tears sting my eyes. I hated seeing him like this. He was never this person. This scared, frustrated workaholic who never slept or ate. He was always so confident, so calm and collected.

As if I didn’t have enough reason to loathe him, I hated his father for causing this in him.

Harry pulled back slightly, keeping his arms around me.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice hoarse and tired.

“I wanted to surprise you,” I said quietly. “I know you haven’t been eating, so I brought lunch.”

Harry smiled, as best he could considering how tired I knew he was. “Jesus, just when I think I cant love you more, you do shit like this.”

I laughed, before pushing myself up on my toes to press my lips to his. He kissed me back hungrily, the days of being apart catching up with us. His hands kneaded the skin of my back through my coat, as he sighed into my mouth.

I kissed him a moment longer before pulling away, wanting to make sure I got some food into him before he got carried away with a different kind of hunger.

“What do you say to an office carpet picnic?” I asked, offering a smile.

Harry laughed for what I was sure the first time in days, before taking my hand, picking up the basket, and bringing me into the middle of his office floor.

Plopping down in the center of the room, he crossed his legs in front of him before pulling me down with him.

“Best idea I ever heard, baby.” He said, leaning over to kiss me gently before pulling open the basket of food.


	63. Chapter 63

I couldn’t dismiss the realization of just how comfortable the carpet in Harrys office was. I really couldn’t think of any other time I had been this comfortable on a floor. But in all honesty, I wasn’t sure if it was the carpet, or the company. 

We had enjoyed a nice quiet lunch, sitting curled up in the middle of his office, right there on the floor with our little picnic. Harry ate almost everything I had brought, which made me both happy and sad. Happy, because I was glad to be able to bring him this small comfort. Sad, because I knew it had been days since he had had a decent meal. 

We shared a few glasses of wine, as we discussed various topics in casual conversation. The only thing we didn’t discuss, however, was his fathers return. I stayed silent, despite the fact I was insanely curious to know if there had been any developments in terms of his father attempting to reclaim control of the company. But, I chose to let Harry bring up the topic on his own terms. It had claimed every waking moment of existence for days, so despite my curiosity, I much preferred to bring him a small solace from it.

Once finishing our small meal, Harry had pulled me into his side, sliding down to lay on the floor, his arms wrapped around me as my head tucked into the curve of his shoulder. Our legs tangled together, the beating of his heart the loudest sound in the room since we had fallen silent. If it hadnt been for Harrys hand stroking up and down the length of my arm, I would have thought he had fallen asleep.

I had missed him. More than I thought possibly in such a short time, but being here with him now made me realize just how much. My life was intertwined in his, and the fact that I knew he was so stressed, so torn over something he had so little control over upset me as much as it would if it had been my own. He was always so calm, so in control, that I knew the uncertainty of the current situation was even more unnerving to him as if he had the answers to all the unspoken questions already.

I wasn’t sure the time, having lost track of it as I watched Harrys tired, strained face brighten. Slowly, his smile returned, his eyes clearing, and he seemed like him again. There was still an unmistakable distance, that one small part of his mind that was still going over all the things he had to complete, all the things he had still to deal with. But overall, the improvement in him, both physically and mentally in this short time, was astounding.

“How are things at the studio?” he asked, breaking our long endured silence.

I shrugged against his shoulder. “The same.” I lied. I didn’t want to upset him by filling him in on the reactions of Reema since our return. I had had so little contact with her since Harry and I really began dating, that filling him in on just how bitter she was to the development had been unnecessary. But now, since having to face her more frequently, and therefore be the brunt of her annoyance and distaste, it was something that was always at the forefront of my mind when going in to work. 

Usually, I would talk to Harry about things like this. Like any couple, you talked about your day, the things you did, the people you talked to. But now, with Harry already having to deal with so much more than he ever should have, the last thing I wanted was for him to feel the strain of my issues with Reema. Knowing him, he would barge into the studio and rip her a new ass, if he knew how she had been treating me. He was protective and defensive of me on any given day. Compile that with the amount of pent up frustration he held currently? It would not turn out well for Reema.

“Really?” he asked, seeming skeptical.

I turned to look up at him, my chin tucking into the crook of his arm. “Yeah, why?”

He smirked down at me. “So Reema hasn’t been a raging bitch since we got back from the Bahamas and taking out her sexual frustrations on you?”

My eyebrows shot half way up my forehead at his statement. “How did you….?”

“Tanya.” He stated plainly. “I called the other day cause I needed Sharon to sent me the latest income statements for the studio, and she filled me in.”

I frowned at him, sticking my lip out slightly. “She shouldn’t have bothered you with that.”

Harry shrugged, causing my head to jolt with the motion. “I would have preferred you tell me, to be honest.” He admitted. “But at least I know. Because I know you wouldn’t have told me anything.”

“Only because you have real issues to deal with. Reema isn’t an issue.”

“Maybe,” he nodded. “But shes still being a cunt to you, and shes knows I wont stand for it.”

“Don’t use that language, Harry.” I scolded, smacking him lightly on the chest.

He laughed gently, running his hand over my arm a little more firmly. “Oh baby, if only you knew the awful words that have been coming out of my mouth on a daily basis these last few days.”

I smiled to him, trying to continue is playful mood. But his revelation made just made me sad. I truly hated what all this was doing to him. All the stress and sleepless nights and missed meals and uncertainty, all for a business he never truly wanted. Yet, he was fighting with all he had to keep it.

“Well, you do have a potty mouth.” I teased.

He sighed deeply. “Swearing is the only relief Ive had lately.”

I moved my body up slightly, bringing the hand that was on his chest up under my chin to inch closer to his face. “You know you can always call me when you need to vent. Even if you’re here at three in the morning, which I hope you’re not still here then, but anyways….even if you are, and you just need to yell and scream and let off steam, Im here.”

Harry huffed loudly, looking down at me. He was quiet for a long while, just watching me in the silence.

I couldn’t tell he was thinking, going over all the details he had been facing in the recent days, the tension in him rising even though he said nothing. He needed an outlet. He needed to get it off his chest.

“Talk to me,” I said, barely above a whisper.

He frowned, the little crease between his eyebrows denting his perfect face as he scowled. After a few moments, he gently moved to sit up. I moved back, allowing him to rise from the floor, coming to a standing position where he began to pace back and forth. I stayed on the floor, pulling my legs to the side under me, watching as his mood shifted drastically in a matter of seconds.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, one hand pulled to his mouth as he chewed on his thumb. I could tell he wanted to vent, to let out all the anger and frustration he had been forced to contain. But at the same time, he wasn’t used to having someone to be on the receiving end. He was always used to dealing with these things along, so actually letting his feelings out, was foreign to him.

“Harry?” I said quietly, prompting him to talk.

“I just fucking hate this,” he blurted out suddenly. “Everything was going fine. I mean, sure, it was busy and stressful and I had no fucking life of my own trying to turn this company into something worth while as opposed to the empty money machine my dad cultivated. But it was going fine. And then you happened, and I felt like I finally had a reason to work this hard, beyond just to keep everyone else happy. I wanted to keep you happy, to make _us_ a life with all this. Actually reap some of the benefits for everything I was working so fucking hard to build and repair. Things were finally going right. Then he comes back?” Harry snorted a humorless laugh, shaking his head in disbelief before continuing. “Its like he fucking knew, in some way, things were finally the way they should be. The business thriving without him, the name actually being equated with something good. Me being happy and in love, and my mom and sister secure for once in their fucking lives. Things were right. So of course, he has to come back and fucking it all up, like the nightmare he is.” He paused in his manic pacing to stand in front of me, knowing incessantly on his nails. “And you know whats worse?” he asked without really wanting an answer. “I know hes out there, and I know hes going to show up and think everything will just fall back into his lap. Its not going to happen, but the waiting for it is whats worse. I just wish he would come, make his appearance, so I can shut him down and throw him out. Just have done with it. But instead, its like yet another epic mind fuck as he sits back and lets us all frantically prepare for all the possibilities he may throw at us. Damage control, media releases, codling the investors to keep them at ease, considering implications, pouring over contracts to ensure there is no way he can pull the rug out from under us all over again.”

He resumed his pacing, and I started to think he was talking to himself more than really to me. Like saying all these worries and thoughts out loud even to himself was just as cathartic as having someone respond. 

“Ive been killing myself here, all day every day, making sure every possible angle is covered. Making sure he cant destroy everything I built the way he destroy the things he built himself. Everyone is trying their best to deal with this shit, but I feel like, bottom line, its all on me. Because I have the final say. Im the one with the power to make or break this entire empire, all with a single signature. If I signed it back over, he wins. If I don’t, we’re in for a battle. Ive told the board I have no intention on giving up the company, but I think they are still afraid. They still see me as a kid; the young protégé of the prick who fucked them over. For all they know, I will cave when daddy dearest comes waltzing in here, and sign on the dotted line.”

I felt sick to my stomach as I listened to his worries, having them laid out on the carpet just like the picnic we had shared. They were so much more than I realized or thought possible for one person to contain. He was worried for everyone else, not himself. But he was the one who held the key to it all, even though he didn’t want to.

“Most nights I sit here, staring out this fucking window onto the city that I basically own, thinking about how he can just take it away. Or at least try to. Ive been holding it in, being professional and keeping my shit together. All the while I just want to scream. To punch a hole in the fucking wall, or break the expensive bottle of scotch we have in the conference room. Just get my anxiety and anger out. Of course, any other time Ive been stressed I could just come and spend time with you. Listen to you prattle on about anything and everything, and lose myself in you. To walk away from this and feel normal. Then I could bury myself in you, and everything would be fine. But Ive been stuck here for the last ninety something hours, falling apart, when all I want to do is be with you, and hold you, and fuck you senseless.”

He was breathless by the time he stopped talking, standing in front of me with his arms hanging limply at his sides. He looked at me with such a strained, torn and lost expression it made me feel sick. My heart clenched, and I realized I was just as breathless as he was.

I couldn’t help him. There was nothing I could do to take on any of the stressors he faced. No words of wisdom or solution to his problems. I had nothing to give to ease his pain. There was only one thing I could offer him.

Myself.

I pushed myself from the plush carpet, standing on bare feet as my toes sunk into the threads. I came up to him, my eyes locked on his, until I was only inches from him.

He watched me cautiously, his lips parted as he contained himself. 

“So do it.” I stated.

“Do what?” he asked, his voice softer.

“Fuck me senseless.” I said, using his own vernacular. “Use me. Do whatever you want to me, if it will help.”

His eyes widened slightly as he stared at me, considering my words. Neither of us made any motion to move, me as I waited, him as he considered my offering.

Finally, he turned, walking swiftly towards the office door. He pulled it open slightly, calling out into the reception area.

“Sara, under no circumstances are you to bother me for the next while. I don’t care if the building is on fire.” With that, he closed his door, locking it behind him. The click of the lock caused my heart to sputter, as I knew he was about to take me up on my offer.


	64. Chapter 64

He walked back to me slowly, his eyes locked on me like a hunter on his prey. When he reached me, he pulled a hand to my face, stroking my cheek gently with the backs of his fingers. My lips parted, my legs quivering as I waited for him to make his move.

I waited for him to bring his lips to mine, but he didn’t. Instead, the devilish smirk that befell his lips pulled my breath from my lungs.

“Over to the desk,” he said, turning me gently towards his desired destination. 

I walked a few paces ahead of him, but could almost feel him at my back. The tension radiating off of him, matched with the anticipation rolling off my body, was like the makings of a hurricane. 

I paused once in front of the massive wooden desk, turning to face him again.

He put his arms around me gently, leaning down to finally press his lips to mine. 

I immediately moaned into his mouth, savoring the taste of him. I had missed him, missed this, more than I ever thought possible. He pulled me tightly against him, his hands kneading the flesh of my back harshly as he pulled my lower lip into his mouth and sucked. My hands wound in his hair, pulling him closer to me to deepen the contact. 

He reached down without hesitation or warning, and pulled me up to place me on the edge of the large desk. His hands fell between us once I was seating, forcing my legs open so he could slip between them. He placed his hands then on my hips, pulling me towards him sharply, causing me to gasp.

His lips never left mine as he manipulated my body to his desire. He kissed me forcefully, and I could feel all the anger, and tension, resentment and frustration in him flowing out with every touch.

He pulled back suddenly, his breath heaving, to rake his eyes over my body. The corner of his lip turned up slightly as he took in my blue wrap dress.

Pulling his hands to where the dress tied at my side, his fingers went to work on the knot. 

“Convenient choice of clothing, baby,” he purred, pulling the knot loose and opening the dress up to reveal my black lace bra and panties. He growled as he took in my body, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “You knew all along I would end up fucking you in my office, didn’t you?”

I didn’t have a chance to respond before his lips were on mine again, his hands reaching up to push the dress from my shoulders until it pooled onto the desk in a heap. Once freed, Harry moved his mouth to my neck, sucking and biting harshly across my skin. Where he would take time to be gentle and teasing, today that was not the case. He was hard and determined, his hands and mouth griping onto me at any opportunity. 

He pulled me closer to him, my bum on the edge of the wooden desk top, reaching down to pull my legs around his waist. He pulled his lips from mine, looking over my shoulder, before reaching around me and swiping the contents of the desktop onto the floor in a flurry of papers, pens and folders. He straightened, looking at me through dark, hooded eyes.

“Lay back, baby,” he said, placing a hand on my shoulder to guide me back until I was laying flat. 

His eyes surveyed me, his hands running up my stomach and over my breasts, where he gave them a firm squeeze. He then leaned over me, his lips falling to my chest, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses along my skin. My hands found his hair again, pulling gently to urge him on.

I wanted him to take me. However, wherever he wanted. If it meant even some small relief from the torture he had been under, then I would endure anything he did to me. 

His mouth fell to my breast, taking the nipple into his mouth. His warm tongue swiped over the nub through the lace of my bra, before he closed his lips around it and bit down. I shrieked at the pain, as his tongue ran over it again to sooth the sting. 

He pulled a hand between us, barely able to maneuver considering out closely he had us together. He shifted his hips back to accommodate his hand, as his mouth moved to my other breast, licking, suck and biting hard. His hand found my center, pulling the lace of my knickers to the side, running and finger along me only once before pushing two deep inside me.

He groaned loudly through gritted teeth as his hand immediately went to work on me, pumping and curling inside me. I felt my hips moving along with his hand, as he brought his other to my hip to push me down hard.

“Stop,” he growled. “You just lay here and let me do whatever the fuck I want.”

I stilled my hips, but was unable to calm my breathing as his hand continued to torture me. I pulled my lip between my teeth, biting down as he worked me over, between his hand and his mouth, it was all I could do not to scream.

After only a few moments, he stood up, releasing my breast from his mouth with a sharp suck, to gaze down at me. His hand was still connected to me, while his free hand began to undo his belt. 

“You know I love you, right?” he said, pulling the button on his trousers to open them.

“Yes,” I panted, watching him.

“Because this isn’t going to be gentle, baby,” he confirmed, pushing his pants to the ground. 

He sprung free, swollen and hard, his hand still curling inside me to the point of insanity. I rolled my head back onto the desk, biting my lip to keep quiet as I prepared myself for what was about to happen.

“Just because we’re in my office doesn’t mean I don’t want you screaming my name,” he said, pulling his hand from me and thrusting himself inside sharply.

I screamed as he stretched me, reaching up to cover my mouth. He pounded into my hard, relentlessly, his hands on my hips pulling me against him with every thrust.

“Don’t…fucking….do…..that….” he shouted, slamming into me painfully. “I want to hear you. I fucking need to hear you, baby, so please don’t be quiet.”

I felt awkward and nervous at the idea of Sara hearing what we were doing, but I cared more about giving Harry whatever it was he needed. I pulled my hand from my mouth, letting the moans and screams he forced from me pour from my lips.

He said it was going to be rough, and it was. I could feel him taking out his anger on my body, and although it was painful, it was the most incredible feeling I had ever experienced. I was his outlet, his reprieve, and if that meant I wouldn’t be able to walk for the next few days, then so fucking be it.

He continued the assault for what seemed like hours. The sweat began to build on his forehead, his teeth ground together as he matched me groan for groan. I couldn’t catch my breath, every time I tried to inhale, he just pounded the air from my lungs.

Without warning, he pulled out of me, reaching forward to pull me upright. He slid me off the desk, spinning me around quickly and pushing me back down hard so I was now bent over the edge.

He pulled my knickers aside again, slapping my ass hard with the opposite hand. The sting seared my skin, and I felt the tears in my eyes as he did it again, before filling me again. He reached a foot between my own, pushing my legs farther apart as I lay helpless across the desk. 

The edge of the desk cut into my thighs, each hard thrust pressing me harder and harder into the wood. I would no doubt have bruises, but I ignored the pain. 

Harry brought a hand around me, his fingers immediately finding my clit and circling hard and fast. I called out over and over, completely ignorant to the fact we were in his office, his secretary just outside the door. I was blind to everything but him and the way he was making my body shake.

“Im gonna cum, babe,” he groaned, leaning forward to place a kiss between my shoulder blades before straightening again and pounding into me hard to emphasize his point. “But you know I cant unless you do.”

That wasn’t going to be a problem, I wanted to tell him. But I had no ability to speak. No air in my lungs, to possibility to inhale under the onslaught. The only sound that escaped me was animalistic noises and his name.

His quickened his fingers on my clit, his hips slamming against my ass relentlessly until I exploded, clenching tightly around him as I screamed his name over and over, tears falling from my eyes. 

“That’s my girl,” he purred. “Good girl.”

He released my clit to bring his hands to my hips, guiding me against him over and over. Only two thrusts later, Harry came violently inside me, growling loudly as he swore. He continued to fuck me through his orgasm, until he had no strength left. He finally stilled, his fingers now digging into my hips as he panted. He stayed connected to me, and I could feel his eyes roaming my body bent over his desk. Finally, he leaned forward, kissing my shoulder again before pulling from me painfully and stepping back.

I pushed up from the desk, immediately feeling the pain in my hips and core. I tried to take a few steps to turn myself to face him, but my legs were shaking and weak. Finally, I was able to turn, leaning against the edge, gripping it for support.

Harry pulled his pants back up, tucking himself back in as his breathing calmed. He didn’t clean himself off, and all I could think about was that I could be on him for the rest of the day. His eyes raised to me as he did up his belt, a small smirk curving the corner of his swollen lips.

I made no attempt to dress myself, still trying to recover. Once he was situated, Harry stepped up to me, reaching down and pulling my dress from the desk to hold it out for me. I slipped my arms in, leaning back again as he wrapped it around me, retying the knot he had earlier released. 

After the brutal session he had just inflicted, this gentle act of redressing me seem poignant. Just as his reminder of his love before, this gesture acted as the same confirmation.

When finally both returned to our pre-fucked states, Harry pulled me into his arms, kissing me gently. I curved into him, relishing the feel of his body against mine just as much now as a few minutes ago. When he pulled back, he sighed contentedly.

“Not to sound insensitive, but you have no idea how badly I needed that.”

I giggled, leaning my forehead against his chest.

“Glad I could help,” I said sarcastically.

“Oh you definitely did,” he laughed. “Although poor Sara may quit after hearing that.”

I groaned with embarrassment, burying my face into him further.

As if on cue, a ring sounded throughout the office, causing Harry to groan.

“I swear, the girl had her ear against the door, just waiting or me to stop fucking you so she could give me yet another problem to deal with.”

I slapped him on the ass as he walked around to the other side of the desk to answer the phone.

“And if she did, I will give you a blowie to release that tension too.”

Harrys hand froze on its way to the phone, his eyes regarding me from under his lashes. “Don’t fucking tease me, Aubrey.”

I smirked at him as he pulled the phone to his ear.

“Yes, Sara?”

There was a long silence as he filled him in on whatever it was he had missed during our interlude. Finally, he nodded as if she could see him. 

“Okay. Yeah, Im on my way.” Setting the phone back in its cradle, he returned to my side of the desk.

“The board just got called to a meeting,” he sighed with defeat. “Looks like that blowie will have to wait.”

I laughed, taking his hand when he reached me. “Theres always tonight,” I offered.

“I will try.” He said. “Believe me, I will try my fucking hardest to get out of here, and be with you tonight.”

Gathering the items from our picnic and returning them to the basket, Harry lead me from the office, past a grinning Sarah, and towards the elevator.

“How did you get here?” he asked, punching the button for the twentieth floor.

“I took a cab,” I admitted.

Harry scowled. “No good,” he muttered. “Come with me to the board room. I will call the car to take you home.”

“Harry,” 

My argument was cut off as he glared at me. “You are supposed to be relieving my stress, Aubs, not annoying me.”

I shut up, turning to face front as the bell chimed, signaling our arrival. Harry pulled me onto a busy floor, people in suits rushing back and forth, arms full of paperwork. A few offered me a glance, probably wondering who I was and why I was walking hand in hand with their boss. 

Harry lead me to a tall wood door, not unlike that of his office. Pushing it open, he ushered me inside before following in my wake.

I froze just inside, immediately nervous. 

A long table dominated the room, the far right wall matching that of the rest of the building with its floor to ceiling windows overlooking London. The back wall featured a large TV, probably used for conference calls. There were at least thirty thick, leather padded chairs lining the table. But that wasn’t why I was nervous.

I was nervous because almost all of those chairs were occupied by well attired businessmen, all staring at me with interest.

Harry paid them no mind, bringing me over to a small table in the corner, picking up the phone. He pushed a series of numbers, before turning to face me.

“Don’t mind them,” he whispered. “Its probably been years before they’ve been laid like I just was.”

I choked off a squeak, my face flushing with humiliation at the thought of any of these men hearing Harrys perverted comments.

“Sara,” he called into the phone. “Can you please call Reimer, have him pick Aubrey up outside and take her home. Thanks.”

Hanging up the phone, Harry nodded to the men at the table.

“Sorry, gentlemen, just ensuring the safe return of my girlfriend.”

A man at the far end of the table offered a laugh.

“So this is the young lady, is it?” he said, his voice chipper.

Harry grinned with a nod. “It is. And you old farts keep your hands to yourselves.”

I glared at him for being so rude to the men who were so obviously the board in control of his company. The men, however, seemed used to Harrys sassy attitude, laughing along with each other. I offered them a polite smile, dropping my eyes to avoid more embarrassment. 

The door to the room opened, Liam coming in with a tight expression. He made his way quickly towards Harry, ignoring my presence and that of the rest of the gentlemen in the room, moving to Harrys side.

“Harry, I….”

The words were barely out of his mouth, before the door to the room opened again, a tall man with gray sprinkled brown hair entering the room, closely followed by another man in a business suit. He was of firm built, his stature demanding attention immediately. He wore a suit, and I had a feeling it was worth more than my entire apartment building. His green eyes scanned the men at the table, before falling on Harry. A grin formed on his lips, but it wasn’t a pleasant one.

Taking in his features, the curve of his jaw, the color of his eyes. The way he regarded Harry with a look of familiarity, contempt and control, I had no doubt who this new arrival was. The realization caused a cold chill to fall over my skin.

I glanced at Harry, his face drained of all color. His mouth was slack, before snapping shut audibly. 

My eyes returned to the man, his gaze still on Harry, his lips still formed into an ugly smile.

Tilting his head in greeting, he spoke. “Hello, son.”


	65. Chapter 65

The tension in the room was palpable. I wasn’t sure what to focus on first, to be honest. The board members at the table sat in stunned silence, half looking in the direction of Harry, the other half staring open mouthed at Martin Styles. 

Martin simply ignored their stares, his focus solely on Harry. The pleased smirk on his face made my skin crawl, my stomach flipping uncomfortably as I considered the thoughts that were probably trolling around in his head. He seemed relaxed and unbothered by the less than warm welcome he was receiving, standing with a hand in his pocket, casually observing his son.

Harry stood stalk still, arms fallen limp to his sides. His face was completely emotionless, his eyes locked on his father. I knew better, however. I knew despite the cold exterior he presented, inside, he was in turmoil. The biggest sign was that even though his arms were limp at his sides, I could see his fingers twitching, as if dying for the chance to wrap around his fathers neck.

He knew this moment was coming. He had said so during his rant in his office not so long ago. He knew his father would make some appearance, in some way. And without a doubt would do so in a way that would throw everyone off their game. The fact he had the nerve to show up here, in the middle of the board meeting that I was starting to believe he had orchestrated himself, showed the lengths and depths to his malice and thrill of control.

Liam stood a pace behind Harry, his eyes darting between him and his father. I had a feeling Liam was waiting to see if Harry would make any advance on his dad, regardless of if he was in the middle of the board room.

I, myself, was frozen, my stupid fucking picnic basket in my hands, standing just back to the side of Harry. From my position, I had the perfect view of all the silent turmoil about to erupt in this room. I looked over to Martin, taking a moment to observe him without being caught, while his attention was wrapped up in Harry.

They looked a bit alike. The green eyes, the curve of the jaw. Martins face was older, lined with age and worry. He was about Harrys height, and of well build despite his years. He may have been attractive if I hadnt known of all the horrible things he took pleasure in inflicting to not only those around him who trusted him, but also to his own family. 

The mans arrogance and cruelty knew no bounds, as the stories of his abandonment of his family, his refusal to support his children, his deceit and calculating framing of Louis father, and the countless others he frauded for his own personal gain. Yes, the man went to prison. Yes, I was certain that his time there probably hadnt been pleasant. But now, he was out. Back in his expensive apartment somewhere in London, back in his expensive suits, and with his no doubt expensive lawyer standing a few paces behind, observing the scene with cold disinterest.

Suddenly, Martins eyes flickered to me, his grin widening as he caught me staring. He appraised me with mild interest, before I dropped my eyes away from him. Even in that short moment under his gaze, my cold chill befell my skin. I clutched my little basket tighter, wishing nothing more than to disappear from this room before the shit storm began.

Of course, that as a wish that would not be granted.

Martin took a step towards his son, pulling his hand from his pocket to extend his arms slightly in greeting.

“Arent you glad to see me?” he said, his tone thick with mocking. His voice was pleasant, however, professional and smooth, much like Harrys. I hated all of the tiny similarities the two shared. Because they were nothing alike. 

Harry said nothing. His only response was the tight clenching of his fists at his sides. His eyes narrowed so slightly it was almost unnoticeable. It was such a small reaction, but spoke volumes to me.

When Harry didn’t respond, Martin tilted his head at him, before turning towards the board members.

“Gentlemen, its been too long.” He said offering them a sickeningly mocking smile. “I see that business has continued in my absence.”

There was a long silence, before the man at the far end of the table who had previously addressed me, stood from his seat. His hands gripped the edge of the thick table, his tension and anger radiating from him.

“Business has continued, Martin,” he answered, his voice deceivingly even. “Despite your throwing this company under the bus, so to speak, it has become a great asset to this city. And we have you to thank for that.”

Almost everyone in the rooms eyes darted to the man, gasps of surprise, some grumbles of shock and anger falling over the room.

“Because if you hadnt royally fucked us all over,” he continued. “Your son wouldn’t have had the opportunity to take your place. We would have been stuck under your heel while you continued to scheme and dwindle away the contacts and assets we took years creating, all for your personal gain. Instead, you gave us a CEO to actually admire. Someone who, despite the position he was thrown into, worked his ass off to pull this company out of the gutter and make it thrive more than you ever could.”

The silence that fell over the room was a mixture of surprise, tension, and anticipation. The eyes in the room were all facing different targets. Some on the man once he finished his speech, some on Martin, who stared at him impassively, others on Harry, who continued to stare at his father in hatred. 

“Well, well, well,” Martin said, his smirk returning. “That was quite the speech, Stephen. Its good to know you all respect my son so much. I guess I taught him well.”

His eyes returned to Harry then, turning to face him. He approached him casually, as if completely unaware at the hatred radiating off of Harry in waves. He stopped only a few feet from him, slipping one hand back into his pocket.

“I made it a point to keep track of the company progress during my….absence. I must say, Harold, Im quite impressed. I had my doubts that you would be able to keep this place afloat. Honestly thought you would sell out and sign everything over to these men, just to escape the responsibility. Im glad you didn’t, mind you. Because now you can just sign it back over to me, and we will be done with it.”

“That’s never going to happen.” Harry stated firmly, his voice low through gritted teeth.

“Come now, Harold.” He taunted. “I know you never wanted this. Why do you think I handed it over to you in the first place?”

“I know exactly why you did,” Harry replied, his voice collected despite the frantic thoughts I had no doubt were racing through his mind. “But what you didn’t count on was me actually giving a shit. I busted my ass to hold this place together. I gave mum and Gemma everything you refused them. I built my own empire, apart from the one you handed me. And the best part of it all? Is I get to keep yours too.”

Martins face tightened slightly, but his cool smile remained intact.

“Now, Harold,” he tisked. “Don’t be a child. You never wanted this. Think about this rationally. You could have your life back. Go back to your books and your girls,” his eyes fell to me then, his eyes appraising me as they slid over my body. “Although, it looks like you’re doing quite well in that department. She is quite lovely, Harold.”

“Dont you even fucking look at her!” Harry spat, taking a step towards his father. Liam reached out, gripping Harrys arm tightly. I expected Harry to pull from his grasp, but he didn’t. I think in a way he knew if Liam didn’t hold him back, there would be nothing to stop him from punching his father in the face.

Martin let a low whistle slip from his lips. “Well, well. Quite the temper you have there. Not the most professional behavior for someone in your…position.” He stepped back slightly from Harry, motioning for his lawyer to step up and into the conversation. The man handed Martin a thick folder, which he opened to reveal a long, multi page document. I couldn’t read what it said from where I stood, but I had a feeling I knew what it was regardless.

“As much as I am enjoying our little reunion, Harold,”

“Stop fucking calling me that,” Harry spat.

Martin ignored him, his face becoming bored. “As I said, as much as I am enjoying this, I have other things to take care of today. So, I you would just sign here, and return _my_ empire to me, we will be done. And I promise, you never have to see me again.”

“Im never going to sign that,” Harry replied, finally pulling his arm from Liams tight grip. “You cant just come back in here, and think everything will go back to how it was. You act like some entitled puppet master, that we are all supposed to just play along under your will. Well fuck that. I own this company now. And Ive gone over every document, every contract, every single fucking piece of paper you ever signed, just to ensure that none of this will ever go back to you without my consent. You may be a smart man, Martin, but you should have remembered the first rule in being a conniving prick,” Harry smirked menacingly at his father, lowering his voice slightly. “Always leave yourself an escape plan. A loop hole. You didn’t. You were so confident that I would just roll over and give you back everything you never truly earned. And I am not giving you back a single….fucking….thing.”

When Harrys speech finished, the two men were only inches apart. My eyes darted between them, sparing the occasional glace to Liam, praying he would be able to intervene if things took the turn I was afraid they might.

Martins previously impassive, mocking grin was gone. In its place was the cold, frightening scowl of a man who knew no bounds to his cruelty, and at that moment wanted nothing more than to destroy his own son.

Martins voice was low, audible only to the few of us standing at the far end of the room. “You would do well to remember who you’re dealing with, boy. I am not above forcing your hand, if I must.”

“Give it your best shot,” Harry scoffed. “But where you have him,” he nodded towards the lawyer who was watching the exchange with a bored expression. “I have the swarm of lawyers you collected. All under _my_ payroll.”

I could almost hear Martins teeth grinding together, although his face remained controlled. Albeit, cold and angry.

Before his father could return with another threat, Harry turn to Liam. “Call security,” he said calmly. “Get this _trespasser_ out of my building.”

Martin snorted at Harrys words. “Throwing me out of my own building, are we Harold?” He turned to glare at Liam. “And having your college frat boys as business associates? Maybe my perception of your choices were not as spot on as I thought.”

Liam turned to the phone, ignoring Martins insults to quickly dial the number for security.

“That wont be necessary, young man.” Martin said, his voice suddenly frighteningly controlled. He took two large steps back from Harry, his hands adjusting the lapels of his suit jacket. “No need to cause a scene, Harold. I will take my leave without assistance of hired hands. But I will get this company back, one way or another. Its up to you if you want to drag this business, and our name, through the mud, just to teach me some childish lesson.”

Harry laughed humorlessly. “You already drug it all through the shit, and we came out pretty good in the end. I think we can handle whatever else you think you have.”

His father said nothing in response, simply glaring at Harry a moment longer, before turning to face the men at the table. “Gentlemen, I trust you will consider the fate of this company, and help my son come to the right decision.”

With that, he turned, walking swiftly from the room, his still bored looking lawyer trailing after him.

And here I thought the most dramatic thing that would happen during my visit to Harrys office today would be him fucking me on his desk.


	66. Chapter 66

It wasn’t until the door to the boardroom closed in the wake of Martin Styles that anyone inside the room exhaled. There was a long silence, everyone considering what had just happened, before the explosion.

Suddenly, everyone was on their feet, shouting, gesturing wildly, all frantically trying to decide what to do next. The man at the far end, Stephen, was the only one who seemed relatively calm, his eyes focused on Harry.

I turned to Harry then, concerned, but keeping my distance. He was at work, in the middle of an epic shit show crisis. The last thing he needed was me clinging to him.

He seemed surprisingly calm, considering everything that had just transpired. Exasperated, yes, but the anger than rolled off him in waves seemed to have eased, exiting the room along with his father. His arms were crossed over his chest, one hand brought up to rub his forehead. His eyes were shut, his breathing even. He seemed oblivious to the chaos in the room.

Finally, he took a deep breath, before lifting his head and walking to the head of the table.

“Gentlemen, calm down,” he shouted calmly. The room slowly quieted, all eyes turning to Harry. “We knew this was going to happen. Granted, not in quite the showdown it turned out to be, but so be it. We knew he would come back, wanting to reclaim his prize, since we found out of his release. I made a promise that I would not relent under his scrutiny, and I intend to keep my word. Ive had our legal team pouring over all the documents he set in place before his arrest, signing the company over to me. They agree they are air tight. He has no way of regaining control.”

“You know hes not just going to shrug and walk away, Harry,” a short, Asian man at the middle of the table called out.

“No, hes not.” Harry agreed with a nod. “But like I said, there is nothing he can do. He needs my authorization. And that is something he is never going to get.” Harry took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his face a few times before continuing. “So, instead of panicking now, we need to move forward. Business as usual. The legal team is prepared to deal with whatever shit Martin tries to throw our way. They will deal with it. That is what we pay them for. Our business is to ease the minds of the investors, and continue with our current ventures.”

I watched Harry in awe, shocked and proud. Watching him control the room, commanding the attention of businessmen twice his age, with ease and confidence just reminded me of the two drastically different sides of Harry Styles. The twenty something year old who spent his weekends in ripped jeans in a bar with his friends, versus the CEO of the most powerful company in London during the week.

The men continued to discuss things amongst themselves as Harry turned, coming to my side.

He was immediately shaking his head, his hands coming to my arms. “Im so sorry, baby,” he said, his voice low.

“Why are you apologizing?”

He sighed deeply. “Because I never, for one second, wanted you to ever be in the same room as that man.”

I stepped up and placed my hands on his sides. 

“Harry, Im fine. Im more worried about you.”

He snorted. “Don’t be. The prick can throw all the threats and tantrums he wants. The only way hes getting this place back is over my dead body.”

I shivered at the choice of words Harry made, immediately frowning. Joke or not, I didn’t like the reference to him being harmed in any way. It wasn’t funny to me.

Liam stepped up to us cautiously. “Aubs, Reimer is here to take you home.”

Whereas I felt nervous and anxious to get home moments ago, now I didn’t want to leave. I didn’t want to leave Harry, dealing with this mess, getting himself all stressed and upset all over again. Just when I thought I had brought him back a little, this shit was just throwing him right back down.

Harry seemed to sense my reluctance, his hands rubbing up and down my arms.

“I will come over the second we’re settled here, okay? I swear, Im spending tonight with you.” He leaned down, whispering in my ear so Liam couldn’t hear his next statement. “Im spending the night with my head between your legs so help me God.”

I squeaked slightly, my eyes darting to Liam, who at least had the decency to have taken a step back, looking aimlessly around the room. No doubt, he knew whatever Harry whispered to me was something filthy.

It still shocked me how he could go from professional, to sweet, to absolutely fucking dirty as hell in a matter of seconds.

Harry straightened, turning to the table. “Gentlemen, I will be back in a moment, and we will carry on with the day.”

He took my hand then, and I waved over my shoulder at Liam as Harry pulled me from the room, towards the elevators. Outside the board room, it seemed as though business had carried on as usual. No one seemed to have any idea the dramatics that took place only feet from them, everyone still hurrying about the office, chattering and busy.

Slipping into the elevator with Harry, he immediately leaned against the far wall, his hands coming to his face. He was quiet for a long while as the elevator began to descend, before pulling his hands down roughly.

“FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!” he screamed.

Startled, I dropped the basket in my hands, taking a step back. I watched him as he ground his teeth together, his hands gripping the thin metal support rail in the elevator until his knuckles were white.

I watched as all the professionalism and confidence he had shown in the conference room came falling down around him.

“I cant believe that fucking prick,” he muttered, more to himself than to me. “I knew he would fucking do this. Liam thought he would just show up at my apartment, or maybe send a lawyer. But I knew better. I knew he would want the dramatics, to watch the shock when he walked in. He fucking loves the control.”

I stayed back, letting him vent. He so rarely got the chance while at work, always having to be the strong, professional businessman that the board expected of him. They seemed to forget, unfortunately, that he was only twenty four. 

“He can try all he wants,” he continued, his eyes on the floor. “Hes not getting it back. Even if I hadnt invested everything I had, my whole fucking life into this place, I wouldn’t give it back to him just to spite him. Even if I hated it, and wanted it out of my hair, I would stick it out until it killed me before I handed it back to him.”

I had had enough, I hated watching him like this, his anger turning morbid. I stepped up to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and pulling myself into his eyeline.

“Harry, stop,” I said calmly, maneuvering my face into his line of sight. “Hes not going to win.”

Harrys lips were pulled tight together, the crease between his eyebrows indented deeply into his forehead. He was tearing himself up, and I hated it.

I sighed deeply, pulling away from him and punching the halt button on the elevator. We jarred to a stop, somewhere between the ninth and tenth floors. Harrys eyes flew to me then, his mouth dropping open.

“What are you doing?” he asked, seeming to only then remember my existence in the small space with him.

“Im going to do one of two things,” I explained. “Either, I am going to sit here with you and let you vent, rant, scream and freak until you have nothing left, all the while holding you, telling you I love you, and that everything will be okay. Or, I am going to let you fuck me in this elevator.”

Harrys eyes widened at my proposition.

“The choice is up to you.” I said, clasping my hands in front of me.

I knew that sex wasn’t the answer to this problem, but it seemed to have worked to ease his tension earlier. He needed relief, and it certainly wasn’t going to come from anything in his building. Except me.

Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, pushing off the wall and coming up to me slowly. He stopped just in front of me, his hand coming up to cup my cheek gently.

He sighed deeply. “How did I ever get so lucky to find you? Only you would offer to let me fuck you whenever and however I need just because Im pissed off.”

I shrugged. “It worked earlier.” I reminded him.

Harry smirked, his thumb stroking back and forth across my cheek. “Yes, it certainly did. And while I have no doubt it will help again, and while I want nothing more than to bury myself in you until I cant think or feel anything but you clenching around me, I have a boardroom of forty year old men up there shitting their pants. I need to get back and calm this down.”

Surprisingly, I didn’t feel hurt at his rejection. I knew he would stay with me if he could. But he had a job to do, even if both of us just wanted to stay hiding in this tiny metal box forever.

Harry reached around me, putting the elevator back into service. It shuttered, before gliding down to the main floor, a shrill ding echoing our arrival. All the while, his one hand stayed on my cheek, his eyes on mine.

Once the doors opened, Harry leaned down and kissed me sweetly, before leading me out into the lobby. He paused to help me with my coat, before bringing me out onto the sidewalk to the familiar black car. 

Reimer stood at attention, offering me a smile as he opened the door. The cold air nipped at my already chilled skin, the wind blowing my hair around my face. I tucked a rouge strand behind me hear as I turned back to Harry before getting inside the car.

“Text me when you’re leaving?”

He nodded, leaning down to kiss me again. Pulling back, he sighed. “I will be there before you know it.”

I leaned up and kissed him one more time before sliding into the car. Harry shut the door behind me, stepping back and sliding his hands into his pockets as Reimer came around to the drivers side, hopping in and pulling out into the mid day London traffic.

I turned and watched Harry standing on the sidewalk, walking the car pull away until we turned a corner and he was out of sight.


	67. Chapter 67

I felt detached from everything as I returned home that afternoon. As I climbed out of the car, offering Reimer a distracted thank you for the ride. As I climbed the stairs of my building towards my floor. Even as I closed the door behind me, safely back in my apartment, tossing my picnic basket to the side and shucking my coat, I felt completely distant from everything.

I was wrapped up in my own thoughts more now than I ever was. The dramatic shit show that played out in the office of SE was more than I expected to happen, despite Harrys fathers preference for the theatrical and shock factors. My mind reeled over everything that was exchanged between everyone in the room. Mainly, between Harry and his father. 

I was proud of the way Harry stood his ground against his father. Certainly, Martin Styles was a demanding, intimidating man who probably never heard the word ‘no’ with any form of regularity. And as much as I knew Harry hated his father now, I also knew that before all the drama, charges, and prison sentence, there was a part of him that wanted to make him proud. To want to show him that Harry was worthy of everything he had denied him. Of course, any small part of that which Harry held on to was destroyed after his fathers betrayal. But still, any child could tell you, standing up to your parent was not always an easy task. Especially when you were doing so in such a public manner.

I quickly changed into leggings and a sweatshirt, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. Harry had said he would be over that evening, so I decided to prepare a nice meal for him when he got home. Our little picnic was a nice surprise, but it was small and simple. I wanted to give him a real meal. To feed my man, since lord knows when the next time I would be able to do that under the circumstances.

I took my time preparing the chicken, cutting it into small pieces, my plan to make chicken tacos. I cut the vegetables methodically, all the while my mind elsewhere. I tried to concentrate on the task to distract myself, but repeatedly my thoughts were brought back to Harry.

I wondered what he was doing right then. Was he still in the board room, discussing the return of his father with the men who, along side him, controlled the company? Were they discussing other ventures or business productivity, or still reeling from Martins intrusion that afternoon? Or maybe Harry was back in his office, pouring over document after document, trying desperately to ensure there was no way for his father to pull the floor out from everyone all over again.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock on the stove I saw it was only four thirty. Much too early for Harry to be out of work already. And he promised to text before he left.

Wiping my hands on a cloth, I went and pulled open to the door to find Louis on the other side.

I smiled immediately at his pleasant grin. His hair was sticking out haphazardly, a jumper on his upper, track pants on his lower. Pure comfort clothing. 

I realized then that it had been quite a while since I had actually seen Louis. Almost a month, really, between the trip to the Bahamas, and all the drama with Martin from the moment we returned. Everything had just been thrown into chaos, and I had neglected any aspect of my life that wasn’t work or Harry.

“Hey you,” I said, stepping aside to let him in.

“Hey, yourself.” He smirked, reaching over to hug me. “I haven’t seen you since you got back, so thought I would be the nosy neighbor and just drop in.”

I snorted at him as I closed the door, heading back into the kitchen with Louis hot on my heels.

“I came by earlier, but you weren’t here.” he said, immediately starting to pick at the veggies I had cut and set aside on the counter. I slapped his hand away, giving him a look. He ignored me and picked up another pepper, popping it in his mouth.

“I went to see Harry at work,” I admitted, slightly nervous. I knew Harry was still not Louis’ favorite person, even if they had been getting along a little better. Well, better than punching each other in the face anyways.

Louis nodded, pulling a bar stool around the breakfast bar to sit down. “I heard his dad got out.”

His impassive tone caused me to turn and face him. I wasn’t sure if he had heard, but should have known. It had been all over the news lately. Surely, considering Louis’ connection with the case itself, he would have known fairly early. I wondered if he had talked to his own father since Martins release. Or if that was just something that was never discussed. Ever.

Louis continued when I didn’t respond. “Hows he doing?”

“Harry?” I blurted, surprised he had actually asked. Almost as if he cared.

Louis laughed. “Yes, Harry. As much as he is a prick, I know this whole ‘return of the Styles’ thing cant be easy.”

I sighed deeply, turning my attention back to the last of the peppers I was cutting. 

“Hes stressed,” I admitted. “I haven’t talked to him much until today, and that was only because I surprised him at work. Hes not eating, or sleeping. I don’t even know if hes been home since all this started. Hes just been frantically trying to keep everything together. Hes determined not to let his dad get the company back.”

Louis listened quietly, nodding along. “Yeah, he really shuts everything else out when hes focusing on something. Used to do the same thing in university. Come finals, he would lock himself in his room for hours and just pour over the textbooks. Mad, really.”

I could picture a younger Harry, hiding in his dorm room, bend over thick volume texts similar to how I had found him at the office today. Although, finals weren’t quite as personally destructive as a father back from prison hell bent on destroying everything you had worked for. I was pretty sure there wasn’t much else that could compete with that.

“Hes had the legal team going over and over the documents and stuff that Martin drew up, passing on control of the company to Harry,” I explained. “Just making sure there wasn’t anything in there that would let him back in. So far, they haven’t found anything. But Im nervous. And I think Harry is too.”

“I get it.” He agreed. “Part of me would be surprised if Marty didn’t leave himself a little secret loop hole somewhere. But the stronger part of me honestly thinks hes arrogant enough to believe Harry would just pass everything back to him on a silver platter. I think he underestimates just how much Harry hates him.”

I nodded along, scooping up the last of the peppers and putting them on a plate. Everything was pretty much ready for when Harry got here. As long as he texted me when leaving work, I would have enough time to cook the chicken, and have it all ready for him walking in the door.

I pulled up a bar stool against the breakfast bar, turning and facing Louis. I leaned over onto the counter, resting my head on my hand.

“I hate seeing him like this, though, Louis.” I continued. “Hes going to kill himself at this rate.”

Louis smirked, and I reached over and smacking his chest. 

“Don’t say a single thing about him killing himself, because its not funny.” I warned, sternly.

“I didn’t say a word,” he laughed. “You just always seem to think the worst of me.”

“Only because when it comes to Harry, you always say the worst things possible.” I pointed out.

He shrugged in response. “Only because ninety nine percent of them are true.”

I rolled my eyes, twisting to rest my palms on the counter, my chin on my hands. Louis mimicked my position, the two of us staring blankly towards my living room.

We were quiet for a while, before he finally spoke up.

“I may regret offering this, but…if he wants any help, you know, going over any of the paperwork and stuff, I could maybe give him a hand.”

My head shot up from my hands, my eyes wide.

“Im not doing it for him,” he pointed out quickly. “I just know him being stressed is stressing you. And plus, I would give anything to make sure that prick of a father of his never gets his way back into that company again.”

“Do you mean it, Lou?”

“What? That I don’t want his dad to get the business back? Fucking right I do.”

“No, you idiot,” I laughed. “That you would help Harry?”

He huffed, annoyed at himself for even offering. “Yeah, I mean it. He always sucked at that kind of shit anyways. Stupid idgit. Besides, two heads are better than one, right?”

I practically leapt across the space between us, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

He laughed, mocking a choking sound as he patting my back. “I doubt he will take me up on the offer, but you can tell him its there.”

“Thank you, Louis. Seriously. I know you two have your differences…”

“That’s the fucking truth.” He interrupted.

“But, I really appreciate this. You didn’t see him today. Hes never looked so…worn.” I frowned as I remembered how exhausted and drained Harry had looked when I arrived in his office today. I couldn’t even begin to imagine how many contracts and papers he had read in the last few days. Having another set of fresh eyes might help him. Even if it is Louis.

“I don’t know how much help I will be, but I will try if he wants me to. Midterms are over now, anyways, so I have a little more time. Just let me know.”

I nodded emphatically. 

“So what else is new?” he asked, seemingly desperate to change the subject.

I shrugged. “We had a good time in the Bahamas. Until we got back, anyways.”

He laughed, returning his chin to his hands on the counter. “I bet. Nothing fucks up your post vacation glow like a dad back from the slammer”

I gave Louis the gift I brought him back from our trip; a wooden carved mask that was so cool I bought one for myself too. I also gave him the woven straw bag I bought for Lottie, and the conch shell necklace I brought for El.

“How are things with El?” I asked as Louis fiddled with the straw on Lotties bag.

“Better,” he said with a smile. “She forgave me for act like a prat over that guy in her class. Im still on my best behavior though.”

“That will be short lived,” I teased.

“Hey, its been like 3 weeks and I haven’t pissed her off once.” He defended. When I gave him a doubtful look, he frowned. “Okay, so she was a little annoyed when I asked if she would wear a shirt with my face on it, just to remind people I exist…but I was kidding!”

We chatted and joke for almost two hours, before my phone buzzed on the counter top. Picking it up, I smiled at the name.

Harry: leaving work now. Be there soon. Love you.

“On his way?” Louis asked as I set my phone down and got up to start cooking the chicken.

“Yup.”

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” he said with a laugh, standing from the stool and stretching his arms over his head.

“You could stay for dinner if you want,” I offered. “I mean, if you guys are going to work together a bit on this Martin thing, maybe hanging out here a bit first wouldn’t be a bad idea?”

I knew I was probably pushing it, but I really did believe it would be better for them to hang out on neutral territory before being locked in Harrys office together. The last thing I wanted was Liam having to call security to pull the two idiots away from beating the shit out of each other on the floor of the office.

“Aubs, I love you, and agreed to help Harry for your sake. But don’t push your luck.” He warned with a laugh.

I nodded, raising my hands in defense. “Okay, I just thought I would offer.”

Louis gave me a hug before collecting his gifts and heading back across the hall. I quickly cooked the chicken, stirring it around the pan as it sizzled and spit, throwing in the peppers, onions and spices. I left it to simmer as I looked out the tortillas, rice and sauces on the table.

With perfect timing, I had just set the last few dishes on the table, and poured the chicken and veggies onto a platter when I heard the turn of the lock on my door and Harry stepped inside.

He inhaled deeply, turning to smile at me as he dropped a small duffle bag on the floor and pulled off his jacket.

“That smells amazing, baby,” he complimented, kicking off his shoes and coming to join me in the kitchen. He pulled me away from the fridge and into his arms, giving me a sweet and gentle kiss.

Pulling away, I smiled up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I figured you needed a real home cooked meal, since you haven’t had one in a while.”

Harry turned to survey the spread on the table with a smile. Turning back to me, he smirked. 

“I was hoping to have you for dinner on that table tonight, but I guess tacos will do.”


	68. Chapter 68

We ate in a pleasant silence. It wasn’t awkward or tense. Just calm. I wanted to ask Harry how things had gone at the office after I left, but I also didn’t want him t have to discuss it if he didn’t want to. I wanted him to have an escape from all the drama and stress of work, and right now, my main focus for the night was to just give him whatever it was he needed to be able to distance himself from the chaos. Even if it was only for a little while.

“So, what did you do after you left the office?” he asked as he picked up the last tortilla from the plate and began piling it with the remaining chicken and veggies. I had filled up a while ago, but he was still eating. It made me smile. 

“Not much. Just prepped all this, cooked a bit.” I shrugged as I took a sip of wine. “Louis came over for a bit.”

“Hmmm.” He mumbled as he took a big bite. He paused to chew, before continuing. “And how is the prat?”

I tisked at him, narrowing my eyes. “Hes good. I gave him the stuff we brought him.”

“You brought him.” He corrected without missing a beat.

I paused for a while, considering how to word my next comment. 

“He offered to help you at the office.” I said, figuring directness was the best approached on this particular venture.

Harry coughed, choking on his taco, setting the remainder down to take a long drink of water. Regaining his composure, he turned to me.

“What?”

I tried to keep my tone casual and light. “He said he would help you go over some of the legal stuff at the office. All those contracts and stuff you’ve been spending all your time on. Maybe another set of eyes wouldn’t be a bad idea. You know, if you wanted.”

“You cant be serious, Aubrey.”

“Why not?” I challenged, annoyed at his immediate rebuttal. “Harry, you need some help. You cant do this all on your own. I know the legal team takes care of most of it, but that hasn’t stopped you from killing yourself over this shit for days. What could it hurt to just have someone help you?”

“Its not the help that concerns me, babe,” he said calmly. “It’s the help from him.”

“He offered.”

Harry frowned, considering the implications of this proposal. 

“Why did he offer?” he asked, skeptical.

“I don’t know Harry,” I said, exasperated. “Maybe because he understands? Maybe because he knows you and the situation. Maybe because of everyone else involved in this, he is the one person who hates your dad as much as you do.”

Harry watched me with a blank expression for a long while, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. I could tell he didn’t think that Louis proposition was a very good idea, and I could see why. The two hadnt spent any time together in years that didn’t involve threats, swearing or physical violence. The idea of them actually working together again in any capacity was rather daunting, but I knew Harry needed the help. I could be less than productive in this endeavor, partly because I had no idea what the fuck I would be reading and knew I wouldn’t understand a word of it, and partly because I had little doubt my presence in his office would only distract Harry from actually working, instead choosing to bend me over his desk again.

“You don’t have to agree right now,” I added, trying to ease the tension I felt from him. “But just consider it. It might end up being a good thing for everyone.”

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. “Everyone as in you, babe? Getting the two of us to be civil to each other for your sake was quite the feat to begin with. I wouldn’t count on us rekindling our friendship anytime soon.”

“I didn’t say that,” I glowered. “I just said it would be a good thing for you, him, the business. You need the help. He needs to feel like hes doing something to help get back at the guy who screwed over his dad. And the company could use all the help it can get to keep your dad at bay. I never meant me.”

Harry huffed loudly, before standing up and taking his plate, along with mine, into the kitchen.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, babe.” He called back, emptying the leftovers into the garbage. “I appreciate his offer, but I think we all know it will end up a fucking disaster.”

I gathered a few things quickly from the table and joined him in the kitchen.

“Not if you two just get over yourselves long enough to be productive,” I challenged. “You don’t have to fucking fight with each other every time you’re in the same room, you know.”

“Sure we do,” he countered, a smirk curving up his lip.

“No, you don’t.” I said, annoyed. “You aren’t cave men.”

Harry set the dishes into the sink, before turning to me quickly.

“I don’t know about that,” he purred, pulling me against him. “I am rather partial to the whole throwing you over my shoulder and dragging you to the bedroom idea.”

I pushed at his chest gently, turning my face to dodge him as he tried to kissed me. He pulled back with a surprised look on his face at my refusal. I smirked up at him, pushing against his chest a little harder. He refused to release me, instead dipping his head back down to me. Again, I turned my head, avoiding his lips. I giggled when he buried his face in my neck, leaving rapid, wet kisses.

“Harry, stop,” I laughed. “We’ve gotta clean up the kitchen.”

He pulled back to glare at me through hooded eyes. “That can wait. I think Im ready for dessert.”

Without warning, he dipped down, pulling me quickly over his shoulder in a fireman lift, slung helplessly over him as he stalked towards the bedroom.

“Harry, for Christ sake, put me down,” I laughed, pounding gently against his bum as he walked into my bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot. Stepping up to the bed, he tossed me down gently, before crawling up my body. I tried to sit up, but he quickly pushed me back down with his weight over me.

“I thought you wanted to distract me from all the shit at work, baby,” he whispered, kissing my jaw. 

“That was after the shit show in the conference room,” I laughed, “And you turned me down, remember?”

He groaned. “Don’t remind me. Im a fucking idiot. I should have just stayed in there and fucked you against the doors.”

His lips dipped down to the curve where my shoulder met my neck, and he gave the skin a gentle suck. I knew he was branding me, like he loved to do. I swear, it was as if I didn’t have at least one mark from him visible somewhere on my body to show the world I belonged to him, then he wasn’t satisfied. 

“Well, you didn’t. And we just had a nice dinner, so your stress level seems quite reduced.” I challenged, but continued to let his mouth wander my skin without resistance. 

“I could start to rant and rave, maybe throw some shit if that will help get you in the mood.” He teased, coming up to kiss my lips.

I rolled my eyes, before giving in and returning his kiss.

Even though he seemed much more relaxed than he had that afternoon, I knew deep down he was still reeling over todays events. I could only hope that his afternoon had gone somewhat better, contributing to his improved mood since arriving to my apartment. 

I wanted things back to normal. Back to how they were before Martins dramatic return. And, in all honesty, this is exactly what we would be doing on any other evening together. Chat, food, bickering, sex. It was our routine. 

As Harry reached down and slipped his hand up under my shirt, his fingers grazing over my nipple as his hips ground into mine, I groaned loudly.

“Okay fine, I give in.” I sighed, pretending to relent.

Harry chuckled against my neck, raising his head to smile at me.

“Oh, baby, as if you could ever resist me?”


	69. Chapter 69

I woke the next morning with a sense of calm I hadnt felt in a while. The light outside was dull and gray, and as I opened my eyes I could faintly see tiny flakes of snow falling past my window. I inhaled deeply, stretching my arms over my head, before rolling over with a grin.

My face fell, however, when I realized Harry was not beside me. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost ten in the morning. Shit. I had wanted to get up and see him off to work, but I guess I had long missed that opportunity. 

I frowned slightly, curling into a little ball under the covers when I noticed a slip of paper on his pillow. Reaching out I pulled it towards me, smiling as I read over the words in Harrys curvy, messy scrawl.  
 _  
Babe,_

_Sorry for sneaking off this morning, but you looked so peaceful with your mouth hanging open, flies buzzing around you, that I didn’t have the heart to wake you. ;) Im going to try to be out of work at a decent time tonight, so maybe you could come over? Or I could come back here. Either way as long as I get to spend another night with you._

_I will call you later_

_Love, Harry  
_

I rolled my eyes at the buzzing flies comment, before sitting up and slipping out of bed. I had a class to teach just after lunch, so figured I would clean the house and do a few errands to pass the time.

Pulling my hair up into a pony tail, I set to work, starting with the mess we had left in the kitchen the night before. Usually, I would clean up right after dinner, but Harry had had other plans. 

I let my mind wander as I cleaned, and I couldn’t help but feel relieved that he seemed in a more playful mood since last night. The amount of stress he had been under was unfair, and I hated his father for being the cause. Of course, that stress probably more than tripled once his father made his unannounced appearance in the board room, and I still didn’t have any idea how the rest of the day went after his departure. I had a feeling it had gone somewhat alright, since he wasn’t quite as ragged when he arrived at my apartment last night.

Since he had eaten almost everything I had made for us for dinner the night before, at least I could rest assured that he had been fed. I wasn’t sure how much of a break he would be getting today, and seriously considered texting Liam and asking him to pick something up and bring it to Harry. Even force him to eat it if he had to. Harry was like a stubborn child when fixated on something, and sometimes you had to be more forceful than you usually would.

Once the kitchen was clean, I moved on to the living room, bathroom, and finally tidying my bedroom. I wasn’t the biggest fan of cleaning, but as I sorted, organized and tidied my surroundings, it made me feel accomplished. As if in some way, organizing my home would help me organize my life. Weird, I know, but it was how I always felt when I finished the dreadful task.

I thought about Louis’ offer the night before to help Harry at the office, and Harrys immediate dismissal of the proposition. I knew it wouldn’t be the most comfortable of situations for either of them, but they had been at least civil to each other since the argument last month. As if in some way a lot of the tension, anger and blame had been diffused with that screaming, throw down, blow out match in my living room. The years of pent up hostility somehow released in that one meeting. 

I knew that wouldn’t solve it all. That they hadnt actually talked anything through by any means, but maybe them working together would open that door. It was at least a possibility I felt they should consider. Even if their friendship was never returned to what it was, the fact Harry needed help was undeniable. Louis was a law student. He knew these kind of situations, contracts and the legalities around them. Certainly better than Harry did. Even if they found nothing, at least some of the work would be lifted from Harrys shoulders.

Obviously, it wasn’t up to me to force the situation. I had passed along Louis’ offer, as I promised, and explained to Harry why I felt it would be a good idea. It was now up to him whether or not to accept it, and admit he needed help. Unfortunately, knowing Harry, that wasn’t something he was particularly known for.

After I finished cleaning, I took a quick shower, did a few groceries, including picking up items to make a casserole for Harry for dinner, before coming home and getting ready for work.

I arrived at the studio with a little time to spare. Storing my boots and coat in the bin under the counter, I was startled by Sharon coming up to me.

“Aubrey?”

I jumped slightly, turning to face her. She laughed at my reaction.

“Sorry. Can I talk to you a moment?”

I nodded, immediately nervous as I followed her to her office. I quickly racked my brain for any possible indiscretions I may have committed that would cause her to need to speak with me. I couldn’t think of anything, but that didn’t ease my sudden tension. I felt like a child being called to the principals office.

Once inside, Sharon closed the door, turning to face me.

“You can stop looking so nervous, Aubrey,” she laughed, walking around to sit behind her desk. “You’re not in trouble.”

I couldn’t hide my audible exhale, which caused her to laugh a little louder.

“I just wanted to ask you…how is Harry doing?”

“Oh,” I said, slightly surprised. I took a seat in the soft leather chair on my side of the desk, crossing my legs. 

“Im sorry to ask you, and if you aren’t comfortable divulging anything that is perfectly fine. Its just, Ive known him a while. When he gets stressed out, he closes off. That there is nothing that will stress that boy more than his father coming back.”

I nodded with a grin. “Well, that’s a pretty accurate assumption.”

“So, how is he?”

I shrugged. “Burying himself at work,” I admitted. “I hadnt even seen him since we returned from the Bahamas until yesterday. And that was only because I showed up at his office.”

Sharon shook her head with a frown. “He worries too much,” she said. “I understanding that he is determined not to let his father regain control. He called me the day after the news broke, trying to assure me that I had nothing to worry about with regard to the studio. I never once worried about this place. Whatever happens here, happens. Im more concerned about Harry. The poor thing took on so much when his father went to prison. Part of him was happy to be able to help all the people he loved, but at the same time, he did nothing but work and work, trying to make sure everyone else was taken care of. Until you, of course. Now he has a reason for it all that is actually his. He even took a bloody vacation, and I don’t think he has done that since his first year of university with his mates.”

I just listened to Sharon in silence, to the way she described the Harry I knew, combined with the Harry I was discovering. Private Harry versus business Harry. And how when there is a crisis for one side of him, the other side suffers. 

“I just want to make sure hes okay.” She added, dropping her eyes slightly. I could tell she felt a little awkward coming to me about Harry, but at the same time, I understood why. He wasn’t one to talk about how he was feeling, especially when dealing with a crisis such as this. If you asked him, he would say ‘fine’. It was only when I pressed him, forced him to open up, did he spill his feelings out into the open like a wound. 

“Hes as good as he can be, right now,” I admitted. “Hes taking too much on himself, as far as Im concerned. He has countless professionals at his disposal, and yet hes determined to handle as much as he can on his own. Hes not sleeping, barely eating. I think yesterday was the first time in almost a week he really had a chance to do either.” I felt a little bad for divulging Harrys personal issues, but at the same time, I felt like I needed someone to talk to about them. I didn’t know how to help him, beyond constantly reminding him I was there for him. And, of course, showing up at the office for a little stress relief.

“Well, that’s Harry for you. All you can do is be there. Force him to step away from everything if you have to, though. As often as you can, although I know he wont let you do it too much. Just don’t let him close himself off. Hes done that before. Happened when his father first left when he was a child, and again when he went to prison. He buries himself in anything he can deem as a distraction. Just try and keep his head above water. Even if you have to go in there and drag him out of that office once in a while.” She finished with a laugh.

I nodded, smiling at her, although this conversation was making me more anxious than helping ease my nerves. It made me want to run to SE, and do exactly what she said. Drag him out by his beautiful hair, bring him home, and wrap him up in a blanket in front of the fire like a sick child. Of course, I knew he would flip the fuck out if I tried, but that didn’t change the fact that was my inclination.

“I will let you go do your class now,” Sharon said, rising from her chair. “I just wanted to find out about Harry.”

“That’s okay. To be honest, I just needed a little reassurance myself that I could help him.”

Sharon offered me a sweet smile, before pulling open her office door and allowing me back into the main studio. “Oh, honey, if anyone could help that foolish, lost boy, its you.”


	70. Chapter 70

Despite Harrys promise to call me later that day, I never heard from him, Nor did he come over, or ask for me to come to his apartment. In fact, I didn’t hear from him at all that day, or the next.

I sent him a couple of texts, just checking in, telling him I missed him and loved him, and that I hoped everything was going okay. Usually, he would respond, even if he was just a simple and short “love you”. But I heard nothing from him, and was beginning to worry.

I had texted Liam by that Friday morning, feeling at a loss of any other way to make sure Harry was at least alive and well. Or, at least, alive. Liam, thankfully texted me back, saying Harry was okay and but had more or less locked himself in his office again. He promised me he had been bringing Harry lunches, and even dinners, since he had been staying so late, even once sitting in the office with him and forcing him to eat as if he was a child being made to finish his vegetables. I was thankful for Liams determination, especially since I couldn’t be there to do the exact same thing.

Despite Liams efforts, however, I still felt at a loss. Harry as doing exactly what Sharon warned me he would; he was shutting himself off, drowning himself in whatever he could that he felt would find a solution. He seemed beyond listening to reason whenever I would say he had people who worked for him to take care of almost all the things he worried over, simply dismissing me and saying it was up to him to keep this together.

I felt useless. Completely incompetent and unable to help him in any way. Where I felt frustrated before, now I felt lost. He wasn’t even answering my texts anymore, which I knew meant he was completely closed off.

By that evening, I had made the decision to show up at the office again. I didn’t bring with me a nice dinner, all wrapped up in a basket. No. This time, I was going to do what Sharon said. Drag him out of that office by his hair, if I had to. He had locked himself away for days, and if he kept it up, he was going to kill himself.

After pulling on some jeans and a sweater, wrapping a scarf around my neck, I ventured out into the cold and wind on my mission impossible. The cab ride to SE was long. Much longer than I wanted. But of course I knew it only felt long because of my own anxiety. I wasn’t sure how Harry would receive me this time. Last time, he had only been distant for a short time, and I had shown up without the intention of pulling him away from his work. This time, however, I wasn’t leaving without him.

Pulling up to the curb, I handed the driver some bills, before hopping out into the cold air. I quickly pushed my way through the glass doors of the intimidating building, making my way towards the elevators. Thankfully, the same guard who had been standing watch the last time I had appeared at SE was yet again at his post, and offered me a smile and nod as I passed.

Stepping into the elevator, my stomach churned as I watched the illuminated lights above the doors signal my ascent to the twenty eighth floor. Would Harry be mad? Would he refuse to leave with me, telling me hes too busy. Of course, I prayed it would be similar to our last meeting in his office, where he wrapped himself around me as if I was his lifeline.

Unfortunately, I had a feeling that things had gotten worse since then. Even though it was only a few days ago, Harrys sharp decline was noticeable.

Arriving on the desired floor, I stepped out and made my way towards Harrys office. I saw Sara, standing in front of her desk, her coat on and purse over his arm. Her eyes widened as I entered the reception area.

“Aubrey?” she said, her eyes flickering to Harrys door. “What are you doing here?”

“Im here to take him home.” I stated as firmly as I could, considering how helpless I felt. “He cant lock himself up in here forever.”

Thankfully, Sara grinned at my determination. “Good for you. Ive tried to make him go home the last few nights, but he refused. Usually with some rather colorful language Im not used to hearing from him.” She said with a laugh.

“Is he in there?” I asked, jerking my head towards the thick wooden doors. 

“You bet. It’s the only place hes been for days. With the exception of the loo. Although, if I had let him put in a toilet in his office like he asked about a year ago, I bet he wouldn’t have left at all.”

I sighed, shaking my head, before turning towards the doors to Harrys office.

“Good luck,” Sara called, making her way out of the office. “Feel free to call security on him if he gets belligerent. Im sure they would love to tackle him and toss him in a cab as much as the rest of us do.”

“Thanks,” I said quietly, placing my hand on the doorknob to his office. I glanced over my shoulder just as Sara exited, the glass doors swinging shut silently behind her. 

God, why did I feel so nervous? I was just trying to help this stupid boy. And yet, here I was terrified that my attempts would be met with angry rebuttals. 

I tried to picture him on the other side, leaning over whatever stupid paperwork he felt compelled to obsess over at that moment. I remembered how tired he looked the last time I surprised him like this, how worn and stressed. As much as I hoped that I would be greeted by the happy, beautiful Harry I had grown to know and love, deep down I knew that was unlikely.

Finally, getting my nerve, I sighed deeply before turning the knob and pushing open the thick wooden door. Stepping inside Harrys office, I found it quite dim, the only lights left on coming from those directly around his desk.

Of course, I found him as I expected. Hunched over his desk, head in his head, pen tapping relentlessly on his desk top as his tired eyes scanned the papers in front of him. He had on a white button up shirt, the first several buttons undone to reveal his toned chest. I could see a hint of the swallows on his chest peaking out from the edge of the shirt, a humor contrast to the business man he presented himself as.

Seeming to sense he was no longer alone, Harry sighed deeply. 

“Sara, for fuck sake, I told you Im fine. Now please, just go…”

His raised his eyes to realize that I was not, in fact, Sara. They immediately widened, his mouth dropping open slightly. My heart broke when I saw his tired, ragged face. He was pale, his eyes blood shot and red rimmed. His hair was a mess, evident that he had been pulling on it several times that day. He just looked so….not Harry.

Regaining my composure, I let the office door close behind me, and made my way towards his desk with as much resolve as I could muster. 

“Aubrey, what are you doing here?” he asked, his voice thick with fatigue. 

“I came to bring you home with me,” I stated firmly. 

He huffed loudly, closing his eyes. “Babe, please don’t start.” He begged. “Ive got too much to get through.”

“No, you don’t.” I argued. “Harry, you employ how many people? Thousands? Surely they can take care of this shit for tonight. Or tomorrow. Or the whole weekend. You cant keep yourself locked in here forever.”

“Not forever,” he countered. “Just until my dad is gone. Or dead. Whichever.”

I frowned as his reference to his father dying. As much as I disliked the man, it disturbed me to hear Harry make such a comment.

“Harry,” I started, but he interrupted me sharply.

“Aubrey, I don’t want to lose my temper with you, so please, just go.” He said, returning to his hunched position at his desk.

I was quiet for a moment, considering how to proceed. Finally, I figured being a pushy bitch was my only option at this point.

“Harry, you’re coming home with me. Now.” I said, coming around to his side of the desk. I picked up his suit jacket from the back of his chair, folding it over my arm and standing at his chair side, my hand on my hip.

Harrys jaw tightened, and I could almost hear his teeth grinding together. 

“Aubrey,” he growled, and I could see him trying to keep his temper in check. “As much as I appreciate your concern, you have no right to be trying to drag me out of here like a kid.”

“I have no right?” I said loudly, somewhat shocked. “Are you kidding me?”

Harry stayed silent, his lips pulled together in a tight frown as he watched me continue.

“Harry, I love you. And I hate seeing you pulling yourself apart over this. I get it. You don’t want to lose everything you worked for, just because your dad is a prick. But killing yourself by working twenty hours a day isn’t going to help anything. When was the last time you actually ate anything?”

“A few hours ago. Liam force fed me a sandwich.” He muttered.

“Good.” I said forcefully. “And now Im going to take you home, and you’re going to have a proper dinner, and you’re going to relax.”

He growled loudly, throwing his arms in the air suddenly.

“I wish everyone would just fuck the fuck off!” he shouted, standing from his chair quickly. “Everyone is acting like Im a fucking child who needs to be managed. Im he fucking BOSS! Im here busting my fucking balls trying to make sure this place stays afloat. Im killing myself to make sure that son of a bitch doesn’t destroy everything Ive put together. If I don’t stay and do everything I can, knowing him, he will fire every single one of these people just because they were loyal to me. And I would be fucking damned before I let that happen.”

“But it isn’t all your responsibility!” I screamed back. “Yes, you are the boss! But that doesn’t mean that you’re the only one who has to work to keep this place together. Look around you, Harry! Where is everyone else that you’re trying to protect? AT HOME! They are at home with their families, having their lives outside of this place while you’re here trying to save their asses. If they cared even half as much as you do, they would be here too. Not letting you do all the fucking work!”

He stared at me through slitted, angry eyes, his fists clenched at his sides. His frown was deep, his breathing ragged. We had never had a full on screaming match like this, even though we sure did fight a lot. But this was the first time he was actually angry with me. All the times I had seen him upset, rarely, if ever, were they directed at me. 

I stood my ground, despite my fear of the way Harry was glaring at me. I met him stare for stare, waiting for him to respond. He knew I was right, which was why it was taking him so long to come up with a retort. 

Suddenly, he lunged across the small space at me, his hands gripping my face as his lips crashed to mine. Startled, I stepped back, almost falling, before his one arm snaked around me, pulling me against him. I dropped his jacket on the floor, my hands coming to his chest to steady myself.

He kissed me frantically, uncontrolled. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, caressing mine almost harshly. The hand on my face moved to the back of my head, pressing our lips together tighter, as if he couldn’t seem to get close enough.

I tried to kiss him back, slowing my lips to calm him down, but he seemed possessed. It was claiming me, controlling me since he couldn’t control anything else around him. He pulled me against him so hard I had to curve my back, leaning backwards to be able to breathe. Harry simply leaned forward, keeping his chest pressed tightly against mine. 

He turned us, pushing me back until my thighs hit the edge of his desk. He reached down, sweeping me off the ground and plopping me onto the desktop, our lips never parting. He parted my legs with his hips, moving to stand between them. 

He ground himself against me, the friction forcing a moan from my lips. I hated how irrational I became around him. The boy had a direct line to my hormones, and only one touch, look, or even word from him, and I was putty in his hands. However, although I understood the reasoning for his crazed hunger, and as much as I wanted him, I needed to calm him down first.

When he dipped his lips to my neck, sucking painfully, I found my voice.

“Harry, wouldn’t you rather do this at home?”

His only response was placing another harsh bite on my collarbone.

“Harry, please. Lets go home. I promise you can do whatever you want to me, as much as you want, if you just come home with me.”

I knew coercing him with promises of kinky fuckery was not the fairest way to make him come home, but at this point, I would do whatever it took. I just wanted him out of this office, and if it meant staying naked in a bed with him all weekend to keep him that way, then hey, a girls gotta make sacrifices, right?

He groaned against my chest, moving his lips back to mine. He kissed me deeply, but some of the frantic resolve he had earlier was fading.

“Don’t promise things you may not be ready to handle, baby,” he purred, the threat causing my thighs to quiver.

I kissed him back, bringing my hands into his hair. “I will handle whatever you give me, Harry. As long as it means you’re coming home with me, and staying all weekend.”

He pulled back at that, his eyes wide. “Aubrey, I cant be away all weekend. We’ve just gained a new investor, and I need to make sure none of this…”

I pressed my lips to his again, silencing his rant. When he closed his eyes and sighed against my lips, I responded.

“If I promise not to wear a single piece of clothing all weekend that isn’t lace or silk, will you promise to stay with me until Monday morning?”

He groaned loudly, his fingers digging into my hips. “Fucking hell, woman, you are a beautiful Satan.”

I grinned against him, nodding my head slightly.

Harry sighed loudly, stepping back from between my legs. My eyes fell to the bulge in his pants, and I bit my lip. Maybe I should have waited until after he took me over the desk again to make my lingerie proposition?

“Okay, lets go before I fucking change my mind.” He said as he picked his jacket up from the floor. “But Im telling you now, Im fucking you in the car on the way to your place. Reimer can put up the window partition.”

I giggled at him as I hopped down from the desk, picking up my purse. Just as Harry slung his winter jacket over his arm, there was a knock on his office door. I glanced at him, confused, only to find a similar expression on his face.

The door cracked open, revealing the security guard from downstairs.

“Im sorry, Mr Styles, but I have a gentleman here to see you.” He called, hovering in the doorway.

“At this hour?” Harry asked, beginning to walk towards the door.

The security guard nodded, opening the door wider to allow a short, stalky man with a receding hairline and paunchy eyes to enter the room.

“Harold Styles?” the man said, his voice quite nasal.

“Yes?”

The man handed Harry a thick envelope. “You have been served.”

Harrys eyes widened as he accepted the envelope, as the man quickly turned and retreated from the office. The security guard glanced at me, offering a sad smile, before escorting the man back down to the lobby.

Harry turned, walking slowly back to his desk as his fingers pulled open the flap of the manila envelope and pulled the papers out. He scanned the first page, his eyes immediately widening as he processed the words.

“Harry, what is it?” I asked, coming to his side.

Harry was silent for a moment, before his quiet voice broke the tension. “My father,” he whispered, barely audible. 

“What about him?”

“Hes suing me.” He said, his voice shaky. “Hes suing me to regain the company.”


	71. Chapter 71

For the second time in just over as many weeks, I found myself rendered speechless by Harrys statement. I stood staring at him blankly, confused, while he directed a very similar expression to the documents in his hands.

“What?” I blurted, stupidly.

Harry shook his head, his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes scanned the document for what had to be the third time.

“Hes suing me.” He repeated quietly. “He knows there is no other way to get the company back from me, so hes taking it to court.”

“But that wouldn’t make any difference, would it?” I asked, my nerves escalating.

“I honestly don’t know,” he admitted, the defeat and fear in his voice evident. “I mean, I don’t think so, since he himself signed everything over to me. But it is his company, in a way. He built it. He probably figures that counts for something.”

I didn’t know what to say. I felt drained and exhausted. Every time we surpassed one obstacle, another was thrown into our path. I felt as if life was playing some cruel prank, just seeing how much we could take before we cracked. I could only imagine how Harry felt, if I was feeling this defeated just in his proximity. 

There was no way any court would give this company back to a man who had committed the crimes Martin Styles had. He had defrauded countless people, some of whom were probably rather well to do. His crimes were well known, well documented. Surely, no court in their right mind would return a business to a man who had proven to misuse such a power.

But at the same time, I knew there was always a chance. There was a chance, albeit a small one, that Martin would regain control of SE, and everything Harry had built over the last three years would be destroyed in an instant. And that small chance was enough to cause every nerve in my body to tighten.

But I felt like I had to convince Harry otherwise. I had to remind him that it was incredibly unlikely that his father would ever regain control. He had poured over the documents himself, repeatedly, over the last two weeks. Surely they had to hold for something. 

“Harry, it wont happen,” I said, trying to have some sort of conviction in my tone. “No court would ever return this company back to that man. Not after what he did.”

Harry tossed the document onto his desk, quickly bringing his hands to his face and running them over repeatedly. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “Ive gone over and over all of this, and I cant find a single thing that would make it seem like he could get it back. But I know him. Hes a sneaky fuck, and hes resourceful. Hes not going to just let it go. If hes going to these lengths, actually taking it to court, then there must be something he knows that I don’t.”

“Not necessarily. Maybe hes just trying to scare you? Maybe he thinks if he goes to this extreme, that you will cave rather than pull the business through more bad publicity?” God, I sucked at this. I didn’t even believe myself. Fucking hell.

Harry just shook his head, his eyes still looking down at the papers now laying across his desk.

“I honestly don’t know.” He whispered.

I sighed loudly, trying to figure out what to do next. I wanted Harry to come home with me, because he needed food and rest. Nothing about that had changed. He was exhausted, and needed to step away from all of this. This bombshell development, however, made the chances of him coming home with me even less likely than they had been when I first walked through the door. The only way I had convinced him to even attempt to leave was to coerce him with sex. I had a feeling that wouldn’t be working this time.

“What are you going to do?” I asked, although I had a feeling I already knew.

Harry turned, looking at me for a moment. His eyes scanned my face, before he exhaled deeply. Walking around to his side of the desk, I frowned. 

Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed a number. 

“Im going to call the head of the legal department. They need to get on this as soon as possible.” He said, pressing the phone to his ear. “Then, Im going home with you.”

I felt my eyes widen, my jaw going slack as I registered his words. He was actually going to come home? It had damn near taken me calling security on him to get him to come home before. I thought there was no possible way he would leave now.

Harry chuckled at my shocked expression. 

“You were right. I need sleep and food. Especially now that I know I wont be getting it again for a while. They can start working on this, and I will join them tomorrow.”

“But its Saturday,” I whined, feeling a little childish.

He smirked. “I know. I will try to come home to you tomorrow night as well. But since this is the shit that has hit the proverbial fan,” he glanced at the document to indicate that it was the aforementioned shit. “I have a feeling I will be locked away for a while again.

Harry muttered away into the phone for several long minutes, explaining to whomever he was talking to just what was going on. The discussion got heated on more than one occasion, and I had a feeling the recipient of this call wasn’t any more impressed with this development than Harry was.

Finally he said his goodbyes, and hung up. He slid the document back into the folder, and set it on his desk front and center, before picking up his coat again and joining my side.

“Ready?” he asked, trying to put on a smile more for my sake than anything else.

I hated that this was happening to him. Again and again, his father was hurting him. What kind of man would do this to his own son? First leave, then throw their lives into turmoil over and over again, all for their own selfish gain? Maybe I was naive, but I just couldn’t understand how anyone could do that to someone they should want to protect above all costs.

I felt like I wanted to protect Harry, strangely enough, from his father. I knew that feeling was foolish, because in reality, what the fuck did I have to offer in terms of protection or help in any form? Physically, I was a lightweight. Mentally, I didn’t know anything about business or legalities to be help in any way, shape or form, especially to the degree Harry was facing currently. Emotionally, I maybe could offer support in terms of a shoulder to lean on, and someone who would listen. But I couldn’t protect him from the damage his father was causing him, and it killed me.

All I could offer him tonight was a meal, a warm bed, and myself. That was just going to have to do for now.

 

*** 

 

The next few days played out much like I had expected them to. 

I brought Harry home with me that night, fed him, soothed him, and made love to him until he could barely breathe. I woke again the next morning to find him gone, another note on my pillow telling me he loved me, and he would try to be back to me soon.

But, just as the situation had played out the last time, he did not come home to me that night. Or the next. He texted, however, giving me that small comfort in at least letting me know he would be staying late, and just going back to his own apartment so not to wake me on his return.

I didn’t ask him how it was going, or if there had been anymore developments. His entire universe was enveloped in this, and I didn’t want to have to make him go over it again with me. I waned to be his escape, his solace against the drama of his work life. 

Even if I was curious as fuck.

I felt detached from my own life, in some way. I got up, went to work, had lunch, taught another class, did some errands, watched TV. Shampoo, rinse, repeat. With the exception of the occasional text, it was as if I didn’t have Harry in my life at all. And I hated it. 

These last few days had given me a glimpse into what it would have been like if I had never met him upon coming to London. My original plan was to have a job I liked, make some friends, and live in this amazing city. I was doing that. But without him, it had no luster. I was just going through the motions of ‘life’ without actually enjoying any of it. I’m sure my melancholy wouldn’t have been so had if I didn’t know Harry Styles existed. If I just went about my normal, boring, lonely life without any idea of the fact that he was walking around the city somewhere. I would probably have been content, my main focus being the fact I was in this city. But never really feeling anything more. Never really experiencing anything beyond a boring routine. 

I know Harry had hurt me. Repeatedly. And deeply. The lies, the secrets, the anger and the fights. The beginning of our relationship was a tumultuous rollercoaster, we were either extremely high, or extremely low. But at least I was feeling something. Now, without him, I just felt empty.

I hated the fact I felt so reliant on him in that way. That I honestly felt as if my life, on my terms, wasn’t enough without his presence. But that was how I felt, and as pathetic as that was, it didn’t change the reality.

I busied myself with errands and teaching and hanging out with Louis, but all the while my mind was elsewhere. On Harry, to be exact. I missed him terribly, and just wanted to be near him. I had already made my two unannounced visits to the office before the bombshell of the lawsuit from his father, so was pretty sure doing that again wouldn’t be the wisest decision.

As much as I hated waited, I had no choice but to sit back and pretend to be patient. Harry had to deal with his business side before he could rejoin me in his personal side. 

I just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.


	72. Chapter 72

By the time Friday rolled around again, it had been a week since I had seen Harry. He still texted every day, but short and sporadic messages that I knew he was only sending because he knew I was worrying about him. Liam assured me that Harry was at least going home to sleep, and he had started having food delivered to the office three times a day for all the staff who were spending countless hours there. It was a small consolation, but I was at least glad for that small comfort.

Sharon had called me in to teach a class in the early afternoon, and after grabbing a quick lunch at the same deli where I met the man that who would change my world, I made my way to the studio. Tanya was at her place behind the desk when I arrived early, and after tucking my belongings into the bin under the counter, I leaned on the surface to chat with her for a short time before I was due in the room.

“So how are things with you?” I asked, leaning my chin on my hand as she scanned in a member.

“Same,” she shrugged. “My life isn’t as exciting as yours.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, real exciting. Spending all day in my sweats, before changing into yoga clothes of all things to come to work. Real glamorous.”

She snickered at my sarcasm, pulling up a chair to face me.

“Still no appearance from Harry?”

“Nope. Im pretty sure hes locked himself away until all this shit is over. I really don’t know what to do to help him, and it frustrates the shit out of me. I miss him like crazy, but don’t want to bother him or seem clingy.”

“Im sure he wouldn’t think you were bothering him or clingy if you called him, Aubrey.” She laughed. “If anything, he would probably be relieved. Hes got nothing but this chaos to focus on. Maybe just a quick call from you saying I love you would make him feel better. Even if it was just a little bit.”

I knew she was probably right, but I still felt as though any contact I made with him lately was an interruption. He had so much going on, so much that demanded his attention, I didn’t want to seem like yet another thing. Demanding.

I missed him, though. I missed the sound of his voice. The way his hair would fall into his eyes, and he would brush it back casually. The way he would laugh at the most random things, or the stupid little jokes he would try and tell that were never funny. I missed the smell of his skin, and the feel of it against mine as I slept. I missed his breath on my neck as he curled in behind me in bed, his arm over my waist. I missed to many little things that I took for granted when they were there, not even really realizing that those would be the things I would find myself longing for.

“I just miss him,” I said quietly, my lips pulling down into a frown. God, I sounded pathetic.

“Im sure he misses you, too,” she assured me. “And knowing Harry, he definitely misses the sex.”

I snorted loudly, almost choking. “Tanya, for fuck sake!” I laughed, blushing immediately. 

“Well, hes a horny little shit, isn’t he? So hes probably about to blow if he doesn’t get some soon. Unless hes taking care of himself behind his desk. Which is kind of gross.” Her face scrunched in distaste at the thought as I pushed myself up to a standing position.

“Okay, on that note, Im going to my class. You’re getting too graphic for me.”

“Don’t blame me. You’re the one who has seen him do that shit.” She laughed. “But seriously, call the poor Hershel. He needs some love right about now.”

I waved her off as I made my way to the room, trying desperately to get the thought of Harry with his hand down his pants behind his desk out of my mind.

Fucking Tanya and her sexy, dirty comments.

Maybe I should call him. It had been a week since we spoke. And a little phone call never hurt. I was desperate to hear his voice, and he needed a small distraction even if it was only short lived. I wouldn’t show up at the office, leaving him to his work, but pulling him away for a few minutes just to remind him that I am here and love him couldn’t hurt.

My class seemed to drag on endlessly once I decided I would call Harry right after. I just wanted to get on the phone, to hear his voice on the other end. No matter how tired I knew he would be, and how exhausted he would sound, I needed to hear him.

I finally dismissed the class, trying not to seem too eager or in a rush to get them out of the room. Once it was clear, I tidied the area and packed my bag, before picking up my phone.

Just as I was about to dial, I heard a discrete cough from the doorway to the room. Turning, my breath immediately caught in my throat at the sight of the person standing there. My phone slipped from my hands, falling to the floor with a clatter. I stood frozen, my heart suddenly racing, my stomach tense.

Martin Styles greeted me with a broad, sickening grin, before slowly walking up to stand only a few paces away from me.

“Hello, again, Ms Smith.” He said, offering me a tip of his head. 

I was too stunned to respond. What was he doing here? How did he know my name? How did he know where I worked? I knew whatever his reasons were for this little surprise visit, they couldn’t be good. My eyes flickered between him and the doorway, and I seriously considered just making a break for it.

“I hope Im not holding you up from anything?” he continued when I didn’t speak. 

I collected myself quickly, shaking my head. “No, I just finished.” I said, choosing to remain polite. I knew that immediate hostility with this man would probably not be the wisest move. Whatever it was he wanted, it was more than likely about Harry. And I needed to know what it was.

“Good, good,” he said, seemingly unfazed by my obvious tension. Of course, he was probably thriving on it. Men like him loved knowing when they evoked fear or anxiety in others. It made them feel powerful and in control. And if there was anything I had learned about this man from all the things Harry had told me, power and control were the only things he cherished. Apart from money.

“I was hoping you and I could have a chat,” he said, slipping one hand into his pocket. He seemed to relaxed and casual, if I hadnt known of all the horrible things he had done and was capable of, I would probably feel quite relaxed in his presence. Of course, that was most definitely not the case.

“About what, exactly?” I asked, trying to keep the hostility I suddenly felt out of my voice.

“About Harold, of course.”

I frowned, annoyed that he repeatedly insisted on calling Harry Harold, for no other purpose I was sure than that he hated it. I took offense to it on Harrys behalf, but kept quiet on the subject as Martin continued.

“As Im sure hes told you, I have been forced to pursue legal action in my attempts to reclaim my company. This is most certainly not a route I was hoping to take, and I in no way want to have to bring my own son into court over such a matter. But he seems quite determined to take this as far as he must, and if he chooses to do so, I will as well. And surely, you can understand, that such action would not be best for the business as a whole.”

I stayed quiet, letting Martin review everything I already knew. He was right, in the fact that such a law suit would not help the company name in any way. The media was still hounding at the back door, eager for any tid bit of information they could spin and use for headlines with regards to Styles Enterprises and the return of the criminal, ousted leader. So far they had yet to learn of the new legal development, but I had no doubt that they would soon. And that Martin himself would ensure of it if he had to.

“I am here, then,” he continued. “To ask for your help, Ms Smith.”

“My help?” I gawked, unable to keep the distain from my voice.

“Yes, your help. From what I have learned, my son cares for you very much. He loves you, and he trusts you. That, therefore, gives you a certain influence on him that no one else could have.”

My stomach dropped as I began to realize what it was that he was working his way towards. 

“So I am here to ask that you speak with him regarding this whole, messy situation,” he flicked his hand out dismissively at the last words of his statement, as if the entire current state of affairs was nothing more than an annoying fly buzzing around a drink. “He is too emotional about this. His anger and frustration towards me is fueling this obsession, and he is ignorant to what is best for the company as a whole, and in the long term. I hope that you will be his voice of reason. I am willing to offer him a great amount in compensation for his troubles over the last few years during my absence, as well as for his willingness to cooperate.”

I felt myself shaking my head before he had even finished speaking. He was deplorable. Completely and utterly insane if he thought for one second I would ever help him convince Harry to throw away everything he had worked for, for money. Harry was not this father, and didn’t base everything solely on monetary gain.

“No disrespect, Mr Styles, but absolutely not.” I said firmly. “I support Harry one hundred percent, and I believe that he is doing the right thing by keeping hold of the company that _you_ gave him.”

Martins grin fell slightly, his face hardening. “Young lady, I fear you don’t completely understand the implications…”

“Oh, I understand it all quite well, sir. I understand that you screwed over everyone who trusted you, letting another man take the fall along with you. I understand that you passed the business to Harry, truly believing that he would just hand it back over like a good little boy upon your return. And I understand that now that he hasn’t backed away like you wanted, you are scrambling to try and figure out any underhanded, conniving way you can to get back what you don’t deserve.”

My face was red with anger by the time I finished my speech, and Martin’s face was similar. His expression remained impassive, a trick I am sure he had learned from years in corporate business. But the grinding of his jaw gave away his anger. Another trait Harry seemed to have inherited from him.

He observed me quietly for several long moments, biting the inside of his cheek on occasion as if deep in thought. 

“I had come here hoping that you would be the sensible one, but I see I was mistaken.” He said calmly. “I only hope that your association with my son doesn’t end up to be for your detriment in the end.”

“What?”

“He owns this studio, does he not? When I regain control, this little place will be one of the first to be cut off the company line. That will render you out of a job, if I am not mistaken. Harry as well, since he will no longer be working for the Styles name. London is an expensive city. What will either of you do without a job? Harry tends to have expensive taste now that he has been living off my money these last few years. This should be something you take into consideration. The kind of lifestyle you wish you continue with my son.”

“I am not with Harry because of his money!” I spat, unable to control my volume any longer. “That kind of rubbish doesn’t mean anything to us. We aren’t you. And there is nothing you can do or say to me that would ever make me force Harry to change his mind about you.”

His frown deepened, and for the first time, I saw the true hint of evil and hatred in Martin Styles eyes. He glowered at me for a moment, before turning to leave. 

Pausing at the door to the room, he turned back to me.

“I am a very powerful man, Ms Smith. And very influential. I can either make you, or break you. Please choose wisely which of the two options you wish to experience.”


	73. Chapter 73

I couldn’t even say how long I had been sitting here. It would have been minutes. Or maybe hours. But by the time I actually pulled my face from my hands and sat up straight, my back was sore and cracking. 

I was perched on the edge of the stage, still in the room I had taught my class in who knows how long ago. Not long after Martin made his departure, I sat on the floor, curled into a little ball, and stressed the fuck out.

If I had woken up with my head sewn to the carpet I wouldn’t have been more surprised than I was to have Martin Styles walk into my class. I knew immediately upon laying eyes on him that whatever he wanted would be negative, because surely he hadnt sought me out just to say hello. I should have walked away the moment I saw him, but I didn’t. Instead, I let my curiosity over what he could possibly want, mixed with my desire to use whatever information he may divulge to me to help Harry. Unfortunately, he provided nothing new that I didn’t already know, and all he did do was proposition me to betray Harry.

Once the shock of his arrival wore, off I spent the rest of my time in this dark little room trying to decide what to do next. Originally, my plan once my class ended was to call Harry, to hear his voice, to tell him I loved him and try and convince him to come over that night if possible. I just wanted to feel him again, in any way possible. I hated being away from him, and needed some kind of contact, no matter how small.

Now, I was terrified to see or speak to him. If I saw him, he would know something was wrong the moment he laid eyes on me. He knew me too well, and I was always too expressive for my own good. I couldn’t keep a secret from him even if I tried. Plus, I had a tendency to blurt things out without thinking a lot of the time, which usually ended up in a war. 

If I spoke with him, and didn’t tell him about his fathers surprise visit and underhanded demand, it would only make things worse. He would find out, of course. In some way, Harry always found things out. Surely, his father wouldn’t hesitate to tell him if the chance arose, and for Harry to find out from him rather than me, it would only set him into more of a tailspin than he was already in.

I knew I had to tell him. But at the same time, I didn’t want to. I wasn’t so much afraid that he would be angry with me, because I did not agree to help his father, nor did I keep it from him. But at the same time, piling on yet another stressor onto my already overloaded love killed me. I wasn’t sure how he would react.

Would he find it amusing, humorous even that his father would go to such a deplorable length to try and coerce Harry into doing what he wished? Would he be angry with him, moreso than he already was, and go into yet another tantrum over his fathers latest betrayal? Would he be angry with me, for some reason I couldn’t even think of yet?

I had no answers to any of these questions, and while I sat with my phone in my hand, repeatedly attempting to dial his number, and repeatedly failing to get the nerve, I only made myself more anxious. 

I was surprised that no one had come in to use the room yet. My class ended quite a while ago, and although I wasn’t completely sure of the daily schedule for a Friday, I found it shocking, yet convenient, that I had been left in peace to have my mini melt down.

What was more shocking was that I hadnt cried. Every emotion I had was hardwired directly to my tear ducts. Especially my anger and stress levels. And since currently I don’t think I had ever been so stress or angry in my life, well, with exception of the Harry/Louis UFC experience in my living room, I was rather proud that I hadnt turned on the water works as of yet. 

I had to call Harry. I had to let him know what happened, even if there was nothing that could be done about it. I had to admit that it made me nervous, how easily his father had found me. Surely, he had no access to the business records of the company anymore, and yet he knew that SE owned the studio where I was employed, he knew my last name, where to find me, and even that I would be teaching that very day. The depths of his control frightened me, and I couldn’t help but wonder just what else he was capable of. 

Before I could get myself any more worked up than I already was, I took a deep breath, put on my big girl panties, and dialed Harrys number.

Part of me was hoping he wouldn’t answer. Maybe I could just leave a message, and not have to listen while he freaked the fuck out, or whatever his reaction would be. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you wanted to look at it, he answered on the third ring.

“Hey, baby,” his voice called through the phone, the fatigue evident in his beautiful accent.

“Hey,” I replied, trying to keep my voice even. My stomach and flipping in my abdomen, and I tried to keep myself from shaking with nerves. “How are you?”

He groaned softly, and I could faintly hear papers shuffling around in the background. “Busy, as usual. Its nice to hear your voice though.”

I felt my lip quiver at his words, since my voice giving him some kind of comfort was exactly what I had been hoping for before Martin ruined my intentions of this call. Now, I hated the fact that I would be inflicting the complete opposite emotion on him in a matter of moments.

“I miss you,” I said quickly, wanting to get that information out in the open before our conversation took a turn.

“I miss you, too, babe. More than you know.”

We were quiet for a moment, until I finally got up the nerve to start saying what I needed to say.

“Harry, I need to tell you something.”

All the noises in the background ceased, and I could almost picture him stilling immediately as he registered my words.

“Whats wrong?” 

I took a deep breath, before blurting it out without reservation. 

“You’re dad showed up at the studio today.”

Now it was his turn for a weighted silence. It drug on for much longer than I was comfortable, and I started to wonder if he had had a stroke.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” he screamed, forcing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

“Harry,” I tried to say calmly, before the rant I knew would ensue began.

“How the fuck did he even find you! Jesus fucking Christ, how does he even know where you work? I knew it, I fucking knew as soon as he saw you that day he would try and find out.” He was quiet for a moment before he asked what I knew he would. “What did he want?”

I didn’t want to tell him. He was already flying off the handle, and when I told him the reason for his fathers arrival at my workplace, he would full on combust. I hated adding this stress to him, but there was no turning back now. He needed to know.

“He came, because…umm…he wanted me to try and convince you to just give him back the company.” My voice was barely above a whisper, and at first I wondered if he had heart me. Until he yelled again.

“WHAT!”

I quickly continued. “He figured because Im your girlfriend I would have some kind of influence over you. He wanted me to get you to sign everything back over to him. I refused, and told him I support you completely. He didn’t like that. He went off on the fact that if he got the company back, he would close the studio, I would be out of a job, so would you, and we would have nothing left if we crossed him.”

“That fucking prick,” Harry muttered, more to himself than to me. 

“I said no. I told him I wouldn’t help him.” I felt like I needed to repeat that part of the conversation, just to Harry knew that I did refuse.

“I know you did, babe. I know you would never help him.” He tried to make his voice sound somewhat soothing, but the anger that laced his tone was evident.

I felt the need to also inform him of his fathers threat, even though I knew it would only make him more angry. But I figured it was best that he knew everything that was exchanged.

“He said he had the power to make or break me. And that I should be careful which I wanted him to do.”

Again, a tension filled silence was extended through the phone, before Harry exploded again.

“That’s it, now Im fucking mad!” he shouted, and I heard his fist pound onto his desk top. Even through the phone, the action caused me to jump.

“Harry, you were already mad,” I pointed out, trying to inject some humor into this mess. It didn’t work.

“And now Im fucking furious. He isn’t going to threaten you, Aubrey. No fucking way. I still cant believe he found you.” He was silent for a moment, thinking, before he continued. “I want you to come here right now, okay?”

“What? Why?”

“Go back to your place, get some shit together, and come to my apartment.”

“Harry, no, not until you tell me why.”

“Because I don’t fucking trust him, Aubrey.” He stated plainly. “He made a point to seek you out. Why he ever thought you would help him is beyond me. Just shows how fucked up he is in the head. But he went out of his way to find you, and you refusing him isn’t something he will take lightly. He is not a good man, babe.”

I felt a chill slide over my skin at his words.

“Harry, Im sure there is nothing to worry about,” I tried to convince him, although I wasn’t completely convinced myself. “Its not like hes a mob boss.”

Harry sighed loudly. “I know that, Aubrey. I know I told you he wasn’t in the mob when you asked when we first started dating, and its true. Honestly, it was funny as fuck when you asked me that. But he is connected. He knows people who will do just about anything for money. And he has a lot of it. I don’t trust him, and I want you safe.”

I felt nauseous the more Harry spoke. I knew he was only trying to be honest with me, trying to convince me of why I should just go along with him, but that didn’t make this any easier. I didn’t want to run off and hide at his place. What was I going to do there? I couldn’t just lock myself away in his penthouse apartment, hiding from my life.

Martin knew I was on Harrys side. There was nothing he could do or say to change that. Just as he knew Harry was not about to give in to his demands. He could threaten him all he wanted, and it would only drive him on more. No amount of money or threats in the world would change Harrys mind at this point.

“Harry, no,” I said firmly. “Im not going to hide at your place. There is nothing to worry about.”

“Aubrey, please,” 

“Harry, you aren’t even there half the time anymore, anyways. So whats the use?”

He huffed in annoyance, and I could almost picture him rubbing his forehead with his hand in frustration.

“Come for the weekend, then.” He stated.

“Im not going to sit around your place alone,”

“I will be home. I have everything more or less sorted here, and have the legal team all over every angle of this shit. Liam will let me know if there is anything urgent that needs my attention. But for now, I would feel a lot better if I was with you, at my place, where he would have to get through security to get near you.”

As much as I hated the idea of being locked in his penthouse prison, the idea of being locked away with Harry all weekend after being apart for so long was rather appealing.

I needed to stand my ground for the long term, however. He was being ridiculous and over protective. Spending the weekend with him was agreeable, and definitely welcome. But I knew come Sunday evening he would do anything in his power to convince me to stay longer, and I would have to be strong. I wasn’t going to run away and hide just because my life was being turned upside down.

I felt myself smirk at my thoughts, realizing how contradictory they sounded. Considering I ran away to London when my life in New York was turned upside down, my refusal and apprehension to do it now seemed contrite. 

“I will stay the weekend,” I conceded. “But Monday morning, Im back to my own place. He made his point, coming here, Harry. He thought I would be a push over, be afraid of him. Im not, and he knows that now. He knows I am not his route to get your to agree.”

He mumbled something under his breath, and I could tell he was annoyed him my refusal. Styles men certainly didn’t like being denied.

“I will send Reimer ‘round to your place around six, okay?” he said, his voice the calmest it had been since I first revealed his fathers plan. “I will try and be home by the time you get there.”

“I can take a cab,”

“For the love of fuck, woman, just do what I say!” he groaned, exasperated.

I couldn’t help but giggle at his annoyance, although it wasn’t all that funny. I stood, slightly painfully, from the edge of the stage and gathered my belongings, heading for the door.

“I will see you at home, then.” I smiled into the phone.

“See you at home.”


	74. Chapter 74

I rushed around my apartment, gathering the things I would need to stay at Harrys for a few days. Packing pajamas, jeans, leggings, yoga clothes for my Sunday morning class. Toiletries, phone charger, a book. I even threw some movies into my bag, thinking maybe we could spent an afternoon cuddling on the couch and escaping into a cinematic reality to escape our own fucked up one.

Although I was excited to be spending the weekend with Harry, his reasons for this still irked me. I know I should be grateful for any time I got with him under these circumstances, but I couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed that the only reason I was getting this time with him was because he was living some fucked up protector fantasy against his father. 

I had no doubt that his father wouldn’t do anything further with regards to me. He had figured I would be an easy target, someone easily provoked or manipulated into doing his bidding. I had no doubt that he was used to having his way, gifted in the art of spinning pretty words and persuading people to do whatever it was he wanted of them. And I was just as certain that my refusal to play along with his plan had left him feeling less than thrilled. But that didn’t mean I had anything to worry about. 

I was sure he would think of another way to get to Harry. Some underhanded tactic to convince him to sign everything back over to him, so he could continue on with the empire he created and ultimately fucked up. I just wasn’t going to be his avenue to do so.

Throwing the last few items into my bag, I heard the buzzer to my intercom sound annoyingly. Rushing over, I pushed the black button to respond.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Aubrey. Its Reimer.”

“I’ll be down in just a minute.”

“No problem.”

I had long ago insisted that Reimer call me by my first name, and not Ms Smith. It made me feel awkward, since he was old enough to be my father, to have him regard me in such a way. I understood it was the professional manner expected of him, but that didn’t mean I had to go along with it. I was much more comfortable being called my name.

I quickly zipped up my duffle bag, threw on my coat and boots, and scurried out the door. Making my way down stairs and out into the cold, I found Reimer standing by the back door to the car, his shoulders up to his ears against the wind.

“You could have waited in the car to stay warm,” I laughed, rushing up to him.

“Its no problem,” he assured me, offering me a smile. His cheeks were pink from the cold, so I rushed into the car, throwing my bag inside, so he could get in and warm up.

The drive to Harrys apartment was peaceful, and I found myself looking forward to spending the evening with him. I knew he would be distracted, stressed and possibly annoyed. I missed my happy, relaxed boyfriend, but he had been replaced by a rather pissy version lately. I decided to make him dinner when I got to his place, and try and give him a nice relaxing evening. We wouldn’t talk about his father, or work, or anything other than casual chatter, books, movies and all the things we used to talk about before all hell broke loose.

I sent Louis a quick text letting him know I would be at Harrys for the weekend. He of course send back a sarcastic response, softening it with a winky face at the end. I rolled my eyes, before sending him a just as sarcastic message back.

As the car pulled up to the building, Reimer came around and opened the door for me to hop out.

“Im on my way to pick up Harry in a bit,” he said, closing the door behind me. 

“So hes finished at work?” I asked, rather surprised. It was only four thirty in the afternoon, and I thought for sure he would be later than this.

“No, but he said he was hoping to be out by shortly after five. We will see if that happens, but he asked me to be ready for when he is finished.” He said with a laugh. I had a feeling Reimer had spent quite a lot of time waiting around for Harry to be finished work…always much later than he planned.

I rushed into Harrys building, making my way up to his apartment and inside as quickly as possible. I wanted to get settled in, to start dinner, and finally begin our weekend. 

After shucking my coat and boots at the door, I tossed my overnight bag into the bedroom, put the movies and books in the living room, and began to putter around the kitchen as I tried to decide what to make him for dinner. He promised to text when he was leaving work, so I wasn’t sure how much time I really had. 

I pulled his cabinets open, stared blankly, then closed them multiple times before huffing in annoyance and sitting on the couch. I had a hard enough time trying to decide what to feed myself, let alone another person. Harry was usually pretty easy to please, but I wanted to make him something nice. I wanted to start the weekend off right. 

Unfortunately all he seemed to have in his cupboards was kraft dinner and hamburger helper. Neither option screamed romantic relaxing dinner.

Finally, I caved, and went to the fridge to grab the take out menus Harry always kept on the top. I swear, he had one to almost every restaurant in London that offered delivery. I giggled to myself as I seriously considered ordering take out and putting it out on plates to try and pass off as my own cooking. I had seen someone do it on TV once, and gotten away with it. Harry knew I wasn’t the best cook, however, so I wasn’t sure if I would actually fool him.

Finally, I decided on Thai, making a little list of food items to order while I waited for him to text that he was on his way. I wasted away just over an hour watching TV on the big screen in the living room, with still no word from Harry.

Finally, at just after six o’clock, my phone vibrated on the table. 

Harry: leaving work in a few min. Be there soon.

Me: Im waiting with bells on ;)

Harry: well, that escalated quickly ;)

I laughed as I stood from the couch, slipping my phone into my back pocket and going to grab my list of foods to order from the Thai place a few blocks away that I knew Harry loved.

Once the order was placed, I returned to my seat on the couch, my attention back to the rerun of Friends I had seen a million times. The second episode was just about to begin, when there was a knock at the door.

I stood quickly, grabbing my wallet from my purse, glad the food was here so quickly. It would give me just enough time to set it all out before Harry got home.

Opening the door, my attention was on the bills I was pulling out of my wallet, therefore I didn’t notice the two large, burly men on the other side until they pushed their way in, grabbing my arms.

My wallet slipped from my hands, falling to the floor with a soft thud, as I stumbled back, completely taken by surprise. Both men were stern faced, their eyes narrow and dark, their hair cut short. Both wore suits that were stretched over their arms tightly as they tried to get me under control. One was slightly taller than the other, a cloth in his hands.

My mind was racing in panic as I tried to pull myself free. The shorter of the two pulled me sharply towards him, turning me so my back was to his front, his thick arms across my chest. I tried to bend forward, to break his hold of me, but he simply lifted me off the floor easily. My legs kicked wildly, as I took a deep breath to scream.

Before I had a chance to make any other sound that my initial gasp of shock, the taller man covered my mouth and nose with the cloth in his hands, pressing it hard against my face. I tried to inhale, to scream against the cloth, but it was pressed too tightly to my face. I could smell a strong, pungent scent on the fabric. I started to feel dizzy, the room spinning as I struggled. 

What was happening to me? Who were these men? How had they even gotten in to the building? I tried to think back to the self defense classes I had taken back in New York with Lily, but in my frantic, panicked and captive state, any maneuver or attempt I made was thwarted easily by the men who were easily three times my size. 

Where was Harry? He would be here soon, I told myself. Any minute, he will show up, and he will stop them. Any second, he will be here.

I tried to scream, taking deep breaths and forcing them out into the fabric the man held across my face. I started to feel nauseated, my eyes closing as I fought to keep them open. 

Within a few seconds, everything went black.


	75. Chapter 75

Harrys lips gently skimmed across my collarbones, the touch feather light to the point that I almost couldn’t feel it. He hovered over me, his hot breath across my skin causing me to quiver with anticipation. He pulled one hand down between us, touching the inside of my thigh gently. Again, I could barely feel it.

I glanced down at him, just as he looked up to me through his lashes, a devilish smile coming to his beautiful face. It was that fucking smirk, that fucking dimple, that made my heart stutter in my chest. He turned his attention back to his wander across my body, and I groaned.

I wanted so badly to touch him. To run my fingers through his hair, to pull it harshly to urge him on. I wanted to rake my nails down his back, to feel the muscles move under the skin of his forearms as I gripped onto him for support. I loved touching him, it was one of the million things I loved about being with him.

I moved to bring my hands to his hair, but they wouldn’t move. I pulled harder, but for some reason, I felt as if I were bound. I glanced around, realizing my arms were behind me, trapped under my body. I moved to shift myself to the side slightly, to free myself, but as I pulled on my arm, I couldn’t seem to bring it around and latch on to Harry like I wanted. 

I groaned in frustration, causing Harry to look up at me.

“Trouble, love?” he murmured, his voice faint and distant.

“I seem to be stuck,” I teased, pulling at my arms uselessly. 

Harry smirked, before moving to kiss the skin just above my navel. Flicking his tongue over my skin, I groaned again, beginning to wiggle under him. The more I moved, suddenly a dull pain in my head began to surface. I pulled my arms harder, a tight binding biting into my skin as I struggled.

“Harry,” I said, looking down as he stopped just above the band of my knickers. “Let me go.”

He looked up at me, his face impassive. Almost cold.

“No.”

“Harry, please,” I begged, my vision flickering. The room we were in became dark, a bright light focused on one side. I tried to bring my attention back to Harry, back to now, but it was getting harder. My head began to pound, my chest heaving.

“Please, let me go.”

“No.” he said again, his voice fainter. 

He sat up then, back on his heels at the foot of the bed. He was shirtless, his black jeans undone at the waist, and my eyes scanned his beautiful body. I gasped as I saw the tattoos on his skin begin to move. The swallows on his chest slowly moved their wings, as if coming alive. The butterfly on his stomach fluttering its wings, twisting on his skin. The heart tattoo on his left arm, that I always admired because of his realism, began to beat, pulsating as if it was no longer part of his skin, but actually a free beating heart.

I began to become scared, frightened as I watched the artistry on Harrys body, that I always loved and admired, come to life in a chilling and terrifying display.

I turned my face away, trying to look anywhere but to him, as I tried to scream. No sound came out. Again, my vision blurred, the edges becoming dark, a white light in the corner. My head was now pounding, my arms sore and stiff, as if twisted awkwardly. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry.

“Harry, please, Im scared,” I called out, my voice coming out barely above a whisper.

“Don’t be scared, love,” he said, his voice no longer sound like this own. “It will be over soon.”

Suddenly, I opened my eyes. Immediately, I felt pain, causing them to flicker shut again. My head was pounding like I had never felt before, my body sore and tired as if I had run a marathon. My arms were aching painfully, and as I moved, I felt a binding cut into the skin of my wrists. 

I forced myself to open my eyes again, and I squinted to reduce the discomfort I felt.

I looked around the room, realizing it was not the room I had seen moments before. This room was dark, cold and bare. The concrete floor made it even colder, the walls an empty brick. I glanced around slowly, trying to make sense of where I was. A bright light sat in the corner of the room, and I couldn’t tell if it was a lamp or something else.

I groaned, at the pain in my arms, realizing now that they were pulled back behind me, bound at my wrists. I was sitting in a chair, the hard wood causing my legs to cramp. My neck was stiff, probably from being fallen to the side for who knows how long I had been sitting here. My head pounded, my eyes heavy and sore. 

Where was I? 

The last thing I remembered was two men barging into Harrys apartment, catching me off guard. I tried to fight back, but it didn’t take much for them to over power me. I think one had a cloth, pressed to my face…..

Chloroform. 

Quickly, panic took over.

I looked around the room quickly, pain shooting through my head as I moved too fast. I realized that I was alone, but that didn’t give me much comfort. I couldn’t quite figure out where I was. It looked like a basement of some sort, but not of a house. Ahead of me was a single door, a glazed glass square window in the top, crossed with wired like you would see in some stores to prevent people from breaking in. It was ajar only slightly, the space beyond it completely black. There was a metal counter along one wall to my left, but other than that, the room was empty apart from me.

I considering calling out for help, but immediately thought the better of it. Surely, if someone was going to go to the lengths to take me, they wouldn’t leave me within ear shot of anyone who would help me. Unfortunately, anyone close enough to hear my screaming, would more like be foe than friend.

I pulled at my arms again, trying to loosen my bindings and free myself. The material cut into my skin, and I couldn’t stop myself from calling out in pain. My legs were free, but that didn’t give me much to work with. Maybe if one of the men came back in, I could give them a swift kick in the balls, but that wouldn’t give me much more to work with. I couldn’t very well run away tied to a chair. 

I had to figure something out. And quickly.

Suddenly, I heard a vibration coming from the metal table to my left. It repeated over and over, a small object quivering on the surface of the table.

My phone.

I remember putting it in my pocket after Harry texted me that he was on his way home. If I could just get over to it, maybe I could try and call for help.

I went to move my feet, to try and get some leverage to move myself over to the table, when faint voices on the other side of the door stopped me. It was open only a crack, and while I couldn’t see anyone beyond, I could make out voices softly but clearly.

“You fools, I told you to get me the boy.” A voice bellowed, anger evident in the tone. I felt like I recognized the voice, but couldn’t think from where. My mind was foggy, and it was all I could do to keep myself awake and calm.

“She was there, we just grabbed her.” Another voice, a deeper voice, explained.

“Never matter,” the first voice said, suddenly impassive. “Thankfully your blunter may have worked out to my benefit.”

“So what do you want us to do then?”

“Nothing,” the voice explained. “You wait here while I check on my guest.”

My heart began to pound through my chest, and I felt sick. I tried to calm myself, to keep myself level headed, but I was terrified.

What did they want? Who were they?

The door in front of me pulled open, and in walked a well dressed man with an all too familiar face. The green eyes were piercing me, the smirk causing my stomach to roll.

“So we meet again, Ms Smith.” Martin Styles greeted, entering the room and closing the door in his wake.


	76. Chapter 76

I felt my skin crawl at the sound of his voice, my stomach rolling and twisting in my abdomen as he sauntered casually towards me, his hand in his pocket like he always seemed to do. He seemed completely at ease, as if we were meeting over coffee at a local shop on mutual terms, rather than in a basement in some unknown place, me tied to a chair.

He stopped several paces back from me, looking down at me with a casual grin. Unfortunately, he was just out of kicking range. I no longer cared that my foot to balls plan wouldn’t give me my leverage for escape…all I wanted to do was inflict pain on this man in any way I could.

“First, please let me apologize for this mix up,” he said, gesturing in a way that made it seem as if he had ordered me a coffee rather than a tea. “I had not planned to have to be a part of this little meeting. However, when you leave such jobs to unsavory characters, mistakes sometimes are made.”

I could only stare at him in a mixture of fear and shock. Fear, for the obvious reasons, and shock, because of how causal he was being. This was fucking insane. He was absolutely, positively, certifiably mental.

I pulled at my arms again, angry and frustrated. Martins eyes fell to where I was bound, and he frowned.

“Please, let me make you more comfortable.” Quickly, he turned back to the door, calling out into the hall. “Vince, Tony, come here.”

The two men who had taken me entered the room, appearing even larger and more frightening in this small space than they had at Harrys door, their hands clasping in front of them, their narrow eyes fixated on me.

“Cut her loose,” Martin said firmly.

“But boss,” the taller man questioned, his face confused.

“Now.” Martin snapped, and the taller man quickly stepped up to me. I shrunk away from him, cowering as he flipped open a knife.

“Please, don’t…”

He reached behind me, slipping the blade between my wrists, and pulling sharply. Immediately, the pressure on my wrists was released, and I pulled them around to my front. There were bright red marks on both wrists, abrasions and cuts from where the bindings had cut into my skin. I rubbed my left wrist gently, wincing in pain.

Martin tisked as he watched me. “I am sorry for your discomfort, my dear,” he offered, surprisingly sincere in his tone. “Please know it was not you I was hoping to speak with tonight.”

Although I realized that retorting with anger and attitude in my current predicament was not the wisest decision, I couldn’t help but narrow my eyes at him.

“Harry,”

“Yes, Harold.” He nodded, his smirk returning. “That stubborn son of mine has refused every offer I have made to him with regard to discussing our situation like adults. In one instance over the phone, if I recall correctly, he told me to ‘go fuck myself’.”

I kept my face neutral, not wanting to provoke the situation further my praising Harrys aggression towards his father. My phone began to buzz again on the metal counter top, my eyes darting to where it lay.

Martin followed my gaze, before walking over and glancing at the screen. The smile on his face left no doubt who it was calling me.

“Speak of the little devil,” he muttered with a grin. I half expected him to lift the phone, to answer it and taunt Harry, but instead he ignored it, turning his back to the annoying vibrations and his attention back to me.

“As I was saying. I have given Harold every opportunity to handle this situation properly, and yet, he has chosen to act like a spoiled child, blatantly refusing to meet with me. He had given me no choice but to force his attendance. Unfortunately, Tony and Vince,” he gestured to the two large, refrigerator sized men still standing just inside the room. “took you rather than my son. While I apologize again for this misunderstanding, I must say, I believe that you’re attendance here will work much better in my favor.”

I felt a chill slide over my skin at his words. He was so calm, so collected, it was almost more frightening than if he had been a raving lunatic. As much as I wanted to believe that he wouldn’t hurt me, if he was the type of man to actually go to the extent of kidnapping his own son, there was no telling what he would do to me.

“Please, Ms Smith, know that I may not be a nice man,” he said, and I couldn’t help the snort that felt my lips. He ignored it, and carried on. “but I am no monster. I do not wish to harm you, or my son. I have never been one for violence, I just don’t have the stomach for it. However, having said that, I have very little patience left with regard to Harolds defiance. And these two men, do not share my aversion to having to take things to a more physical level.”

My eyes flickered to Tony and Vince, who remained completely neutral as Martin described their penchant for violence. They even looked bored, both staring ahead as if they were nothing more than visual effects. My eyes fell to their hands, large, thick and scarred, and I knew they were more than just for effect. 

My eyes caught the glint of something tucked into the belt of the shorter man, something black and narrow

A gun.

“If Harold refused to discuss the situation, and cooperate, Vince and Tony can be very persuasive,” Martin continued. “Now, I do not intend to allow them to harm you, so please rest assured. But I do believe that your presence here will just the type of persuasion Harold needs to give me back what is mine.”

“But it isn’t yours!” I shouted, unable to stop myself. “You signed it over to him, and if it wasn’t for him busting his ass, there would have been nothing left for you to try and reclaim! He gave up everything to keep that place going after you threw it all away out of greed, and now you expect to just come back and have him hand it over to you like its nothing? Like it doesn’t actually mean anything to him? You may only want it back for the money, but it _means_ something to Harry. He cares about the businesses and the people working for him. He is trying to make the company something of worth, not just money. That was something you could never do!”

Martin watched me with bemused interest as I ranted. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should shut up, to not antagonize the situation that I had absolutely no control over and that could definitely end very badly for me. But my anger had overtaken my fear, and I glared at him with all the hatred I felt.

“Well, that is very honorable of him,” Martin remarked, bemused. “But, alas, I don’t give a shit. If he wants to have you safely back in his arms, he will sign everything back over to me, tonight.”

As if on cue, my phone began buzzing on the table yet again. Martin and I matched glares, my angry one, to his annoyed one. Finally, he reached behind him, picking up the phone and pressing it to his ear.

“Good evening, son,” he said, his voice thick with amusement. 

I could actually hear Harry yelling through the phone, although I couldn’t make out the exact words. His father remained unaffected, his eyes locked on mine.

“She is perfectly fine, Harold, calm down,” he said. “It was all a misunderstanding. It was actually you I was hoping to speak with tonight, but unfortunately, your lovely girlfriend was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

Again, I could hear Harry yelling, screaming, through the phone. I was pretty certain there were more than a few expletives being used.

“You are most welcome to have her back, and completely unharmed.” Martin assured him. “But I will do so in the form of an exchange. You sign everything back over to me, and I do mean everything, and you can have her back.” I could no longer hear Harry yelling through the phone, but I knew he was still talking. “Son, I couldn’t advise that. I assure you, if you involve the police, both you and her will never been heard from again.”

I felt the bile rise in my throat at his calmly worded threat. Despite his businesslike demeanor, I had no doubt Martin would have no issues with having Harry and I removed from the situation. He may not be one for violence, but he was one for power. And clearly, he had power over the two men who continued to stand at the door, completely detached from the conversation going on in the room.

“Well, you better figure it out.” Martin said, his calm façade faltering. “How about this. If you can find her, you can have her.” With that, Martin ended the call, tossing my phone onto the concrete with a loud clatter. I didnt need to see it closer to know it had broken the moment it hit the pavement.

His face no longer held an expression of calm and formality. His eyes glared at me for a long moment, before he turned to the other two men.

“You two, upstairs with me. Now.” He barked, before all three filed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

I flew from the chair, running to the door just as it closed in their wake. I reached for the handle too late, hearing the solid click of a lock, sealing me in my tomb.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **To anyone who had read the previously posted final chapter, 78, I have taken it down to rework it as I was not happy with how I ended the story. I will redo that final chapter, possibly extending it to a few extras, and repost soon**

Even though I knew the door was locked, it didn’t deter me from pulling against the handle, banging on the surface, and screaming at the top of my lungs repeatedly until I had no air left and my throat hurt.

I felt tears stinging the backs of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Crying was not going to help. Crying was not going to get me out of here. I felt my face flush, my lip quiver, but I didn’t cry.

I turned, pressing my back against the cold surface of the door, before sliding down to the concrete. I pulled my legs into my chest, biting my lip as I tried to think about what to do next. There had to be some way out of here.

I looked around the room frantically, searching for any sign of an escape route. All I saw, anywhere I looked, was cold, solid brick.

I glanced over, noticing my phone on the concrete floor. I crawled over to it frantically, praying it still worked. There was a long crack through the blank screen, the backing ajar. I tried to turn it back on, but it wouldn’t boot up.

FUCK!

I pulled my knees back to my chest again, dropping the phone back to the floor. Placing my forehead on the tops of my knees, I frantically tried to figure out what to do next.

Harry knew his father had me, but had no idea where. If Martin wanted to talk to him so badly, why not just tell him where I was? Maybe he was going to call him from his own phone, telling him to meet him somewhere else? But if that was the case, how would he return me to Harry?

Would Harry sign everything back over to his father? That, unfortunately, I knew the answer to. To save me, he would sign over his life. I hated that I was the reason Harry was being forced into this situation, that I had been so foolish as to not check through the peep hole before opening his door. That I hadnt paid more attention when I answered it, realizing sooner that the two men on the other side were not the tiny little man who delivered the Thai food. 

But at the same time, I was glad it was me here and not Harry. Martin had made it clear that if Harry refused to concede to his wishes, he had no reservations about forcing the matter with the help of Tony and Vince. The thought caused me to wretch, the feeling of bile rising in my throat at the thought of Harry being harmed in any way.

I couldn’t wrap my head around this. This entire situation was so beyond fucked p, I just didn’t get it. What father would do this? Any of this? Just when I think there was nothing worse his father could do, or any lower he could stoop, he surprises me all over again.

What would Martin do if Harry didn’t show up? Would he kill me? Keep me here for days? He had threatened Harry not to go to the police, but surely he would still, right? He couldn’t handle this on his own. He would have to know not to come looking for me alone. 

I don’t know how much time passed as I sat on the floor, rocking myself to try and keep calm, thinking about a million and one possibilities of what would happen next. But it felt like years as my mind raced. Where is Harry now? What is he doing? Is he going to find me? Is he meeting with his father somewhere? Where are Tony and Vince? Are they outside? Will they hurt me even if Martin doesn’t give them the go ahead? They seemed completely bored with the entire situation, as if it was something they witnessed every day. Was it?

I couldn’t stand sitting here not knowing what was going to happen to me or to Harry. But unfortunately, I had absolutely no control over anything that was going on. From the moment I opened that door to Harrys apartment, my world shifted. I was no longer in control of anything, merely a spectator, waiting to see how the story would end.

And I hated it.

I wasn’t used to feeling this helpless. I wasn’t a victim. Sure, shit happened to me, just like everyone else. Ryan cheated, but I left. Harry lied to me, but I left him. Granted, I came back not long after, but there are some things you just cant control. 

Like this.

I was seriously considering trying to break the small pane of glass in the door and crawl through, praying that the men were not on the other side, when I heard the handle rattle. My heart rate increased ten fold in a matter of a second, my eyes wide. I felt my palms sweat, my fight or flight response kicking in. Sadly, I was more of a flight than fight kind of girl.

The handle rattled again, before I heard the sound of the lock moving. It took a while, as if the key was stuck, before finally it clicked. I stood quickly, readying myself to either run, or kick anyone who walked through that door right in the balls….then run.

The door slowly, painfully slowly, pulling open, and I balled my hands into fists, ready to react in any way necessary.

A tall, lean body slipped into the room, eyes glancing around cautiously before falling on me.

“Aubrey!” Harry breathed, relief washing over him as he ran over to me.

I barely had time to register that he was actually in the room before he pulled me into his arms, crushing me in his embrace. I couldn’t breathe, but I didn’t care. I gasped against him, my arms wrapping around me and pulling him as close as possible as I buried my face in his chest. 

I couldn’t stop the tears from falling from my eyes. All the hours of fear and terror and uncertainty, all the hours of holding back my tears because they would do absolutely no good, came falling out all at once as I sobbed against him.

Harry placed his hands on either side of my face, pulling me back slightly to look at me.

“Are you okay?” he asked, before leaning down to kiss me. “Baby, did they hurt you?”

I shook my head, my eyes blurry from tears. “No,” I muttered, unable control my crying.

“Thank god,” he breathed, before pulling me against him again.

“How did you find me?” I asked him, trying to look up to his face. He was holding my head against him, making it difficult to move.

“Zayn,” he answered. “He tracked your phone while I was talking to my dad. But then the signal went dead.”

“He smashed it.”

Harry frowned, his eyes glancing to the broken cell phone on the floor beside me. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he muttered. “Zayn had the signal long enough to find you.” Harry looked around the room, taking in the emptiness around us. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know,” I said, pulling back from him. He wouldn’t release me completely, and I wondered if he ever would again. “They left me in here a while ago. I don’t know how long. I haven’t heard or seen anyone since you spoke to your dad.”

“That was hours ago,” he informed me. “I didn’t see anyone when I came in here, either.”

“Where are we?”

“Its an old restaurant my dad used to own,” he explained, taking my hand and turning towards the door. “I closed it down a year ago and moved it to another facility. This one has been empty for a while until we figured out what we wanted to do with it.”

I nodded, even though I didn’t really care where we were. I only wanted to get out, and fast, before they came back.

Harry seemed to be of the same mind, leading me towards the door with long, swift strides. We were just about to reach our exit, when the door pulled open again, and Harrys father entered, flanked by the two men.

Harry stepped back quickly, pulling me behind him. His body went rigid, and his grip on my hand tightened painfully.

“Hello again, Harold.” Martin greeted with a sickening smile. “So nice of you to join us.” He brought his hands in front of him, crossing them casually. 

Harry said nothing, merely glaring at his father, keeping me positioned behind him. I peered around Harrys arm to watch the exchange.

“How did you find our little party?” Martin taunted.

“Everyone can be tracked.” Harry stated, his voice much more confident than mind had been. Despite the assurance in his voice, I knew Harry was scared. He would be a fool not to be.

“Quite resourceful of you,” his father praised. “Although, Im sure the credit goes to that young tattooed man you’ve employed.”

Again, Harry remained silent.

Harry and his father exchanged a long, cold stare, while Tony and Vince remained in position, impossibly bored as ever, flanking Martin. 

Finally, Martin seemed to have had enough.

“Well, as much as I do enjoy a little reunion, I say we just get down to business, don’t you agree?” When Harry didn’t respond, his father continued. He waved the two men over, both of them joining our little grouping. Pulling a folded document from the inside pocket of his coat, Marin walked over to the metal counter, opening it up before placing a pen on top.

“All you need to do, Harold, is sign. Just once. And it will all be over. And I promise, as I did in the office before, you will never have to see me again.”

I glanced up at Harry, silently praying for him to just sign the paper. As much as I didn’t want his father to regain control, I didn’t want to die, either. 

Harrys eyes were locked on his father, his jaw tight. He was grinding his teeth together, something he did when he was absolutely infuriated. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to tell his father, again apparently, to go fuck himself. But he knew he was cornered, and had no choice.

Releasing my hand, Harry went to his fathers side. My heart was pounding as I watched him scrawl his signature across the bottom of the last page. All the while, Martins smug grin made me want to punch him in the throat.

Finally, Harry stepped back, keeping himself positioned between me and the other men at all times. Martin offered him a thankful nod, before folding the papers and putting them back in his pocket.

“Wise decision,” he said, turning towards the door. He paused, glancing casually at Vince.

“Kill them.”

My heart stopped as I registered his words, my eyes immediately falling to where Vince was reaching down to his belt, the gun now visible. Tony lead the way to the door, Martin just behind, as Vince grabbed the handle of the gun. 

My mind was racing, my body screaming at me to run, but I couldn’t move. There was nowhere to go. I felt myself back away from Harry slightly, moving out from behind him.

Harry reacted differently than I did. Just as Vince began to raise the gun, pointing it directly at me, Harry lunged forward, his hand gripping the barrel tightly as he pulled. Vince didn’t let go, however, moving to elbow Harry in the jaw. Harry dodged the blow quickly, using his free hand to punch Vince sharply in the side, before pulling the gun forward, and twisting it in Vinces hand. 

A blow bang echoed through the tiny room, the sound splintering across the brick walls and paining my ears. I screamed, as I watched Vinces body fall to the floor. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him as he lay motionless on the floor, a slow, dark pool of blood creeping out from underneath.

Harry lifted the gun, pointing it directly at his father.

Surprisingly, Martin didn’t look scared. He was either incredibly confident that Tony would be able to stop him, or incredibly stupid enough to believe for one second that Harry wouldn’t shoot him.

Harry barely had time to collect himself, before Tony barreled towards him, shouldering him in the stomach and lifting him clear off his feet. The two fell into the metal counter at the edge of the room, denting the surface before falling to the floor. 

Both Harry and Tony had their hands on the gun, fighting to either turn it to the other, or pull it free. Harry threw his elbow up sharply, connecting with Tonys nose with a sickening crunch. I watched as blood began to pour from his face, dripping onto Harrys shirt as he struggled. 

Tony gripped the gun, pulling it downwards between the two in an attempt to twist it away from Harry, just as Harry threw his leg up, forcing Tony to his side. This pointed the gun directly at me, and I felt myself begin to shake, as I stared down the barrel. 

I knew I should move, get out of the line of fire, but I couldn’t make myself move. I was frozen in place, unable to run, but too scared to stay.

Harry turned quickly, bending himself sideways and turning the gun down. I couldn’t see it anymore as Tony reached out and punched Harry across the face. I screamed again, watching in horror as Harrys head snapped back and connected with the concrete in a loud crack. He was dazed, his eyes fluttering, before he gritted his teeth and jerked his arm.

Another loud bang echoed in the room, then another a moment later. Tony reached down, screaming, gripping his leg tightly as he rolled off Harry and onto the floor. Harry immediately sat up, punching Tony hard across the face repeatedly, the gun laying on the floor beside them as they struggled.

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Harry as he continued to assault the larger man. He repeatedly punched him across the face, causing his head to crack against the concrete any time he tried to lift it. Finally, he stilled, but Harry didn’t stop. He continued to hit him, until there was so much blood, I couldn’t tell if it was from the mans face or Harrys hands.

A movement in the corner of my eye brought my attention from the horrific scene in front of me. Martin took a step forward, reaching for the gun, his eyes fixated.

I moved quickly, jumping forward and snatching it into my smalls hands moments before he could reach it. It felt awkward and heavy, foreign to me. I had never held a gun in my life, and I was completely terrified. I didn’t know how to use one, all I knew was to point it at what I wanted to kill.

I aimed it directly at Martins chest.

He stood up straight, his hands raising in front of him slowly as he regarded me with caution. He was only a few paces from me, standing between us and the door.

“Aubrey,” he said softly. I realized this was the first time he had actually used my name. “There is no need for this to go any further than this. You don’t want to do this.”

I glared at him, my bottom lip pulled between my teeth. I couldn’t see well, my eyes blurry. I realized only then that I was crying, the warm tears sliding down my cheeks and falling onto my forearms where they were stretched out in front of me, the gun in my shaking hands.

I narrowed my eyes at Martin, hatred, anger and fear coursing through my veins. He had hurt so many people in so many ways. He betrayed everyone around him, all those who trusted him. He left his family, left Harry as a child. He abandoned them, leaving them on their own with no help while he continued to build his empire. He defrauded countless people, turning the blame to an innocent man in Louis father. He burdened Harry with the tainted empire, forcing him to give up everything to hold it all together. Then he returns, expecting everything to be handed back to him on a silver platter. And when everyone doesn’t bow down and revere him, he tortures them.

I hated him. More than I had ever hated anyone in my life. But he was right. I didn’t want to do this. I wasn’t a killer. As much as I hated this man, as much as I wanted him dead, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t be the one to pull the trigger.

“You don’t want to do this,” he repeated, his eyes burying into mine.

I was broken from my rambling thoughts by a familiar hand reaching out, gripping the gun gently. I turned to see Harry, bloodied and bruise, looking at me cautiously. His lip was bleeding profusely, his right eye already swelling. His black tshirt was ripped, and I could see blood on his hands. He pulled the gun towards himself gentle, his eyes never leaving mine, as I finally released my death grip on the handle.

The moment the gun left my hand, I exhaled a breath I hadnt realized I was holding.

Harry turned to his father, the gun gripping tightly in his hand as it hung at his side. He regarded him carefully, almost with interest, before raising the gun to point directly at him.

“She may not want no,” he said. “But I do.”

Martin opened his mouth to respond, but the only sound that escaped was a shocking crack as Harry fired. His father stumbled back several paces, before falling onto the floor with a sickening crunch. His legs folded beneath him at a strange angle, his head rolling to the side. Slowly, a small trickle of blood fell from his lips, his eyes glazing over.

Harrys arm fell to his side again, before the gun slipped from his grip, hitting the concrete. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the body of his father, crumbled on the floor. I felt my breath coming out in short, erratic gasps, my body beginning to shake. Harry stepped up in front of me, blocking my view of the body, bringing his hands to my face.

“Baby, its okay,” he whispered, forcing his face into my eye line.

Immediately, I began to wail. I reached out and gripped his sides, attempting to pull him to me. He flinched at my touch, grasping his side quickly as he hissed a breath between his teeth.

“What?” I asked, hyperventilating as I looked him over at all the wounds I couldn’t even count. “Whats wrong?”

He lifted the hem of his shirt, and I screamed as I saw the bullet hole in his side.


	78. Chapter 78

As I slowly came awake, the first sense that was alert being touch. Or, to be more accurate, pain. My entire body felt stiff and sore, as if I had run a marathon through the desert in high heels in the middle of summer. Okay, that may be an exaggeration, but I still hurt. Every muscle ached, and my back was screaming. Also, I was fucking freezing.

The second sense to slowly awaken was hearing. A steady, almost distant hum surrounded me, so softly it was almost like white noise. I could faintly hear voices somewhere beyond where I lay, curled up awkwardly, but couldn’t make out what any of them were saying. The most noticeable sound, however, was a rhythmic, steady beeping.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was slow, even. Continuously sounding off without pause, and although the sound was annoying, it was also comforting. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I opened my eyes, trying to focus on the small room around me. It was dim, the lights off, the inside lit only from the lights of the hallway that were separated from me by only a curtain. The walls were a pale, almost white wash yellow, the floors a dingy tile. A small table on wheels sat against one wall, another, with countless drawers along its front, sat in the corner.

Above the corner table hung a large box, like a computer monitor, black screen with green numbers flickering, occasionally changing only slightly as a line slid across the middle in waves. The beeping sound in the room coincided with the peaks in the waves.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I inhaled deeply, catching the scent of bleach, as I pushed myself up straighter in the uncomfortable chair that had been my seat, my bed, my home for the last twenty four hours. My tailbone ached from where it had been digging into the thin padding of the chair for however long I had been asleep, curled awkwardly in the seat with my feet on the edge of the bed in front of me. I straightened my back, bending backwards slightly as I placed my hands on my hips, cracking along my spine to ease some of the discomfort.

Once seated, I turned my eyes towards the occupant of the small bed in front of me. Immediately I couldn’t help the grin that befell my face.

Harry was sitting up in the bed, an unhappy pout across his full lips, his eyes fixated on the task in his hands. His hair stuck in every direction, including directly upwards. His right arm was angled in a sling across the front of his body, an ugly blue hospital gown covering his torso and under where the blankets fell over his hips.

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, his fingers fiddling with the item in his hand with obvious difficulty. 

“Ow.” He whispered, pouting even more.

I couldn’t help but snicker at him, bringing his attention to me. He smiled slightly, realizing I was now awake.

“Morning, love.” He greeted, his voice raspy.

“Morning to you,” I returned, scooting my chair closer to the head of the bed and leaning forward to rest my elbows on the edge. “What are you doing there?”

Harry looked back to the item in his hands, his pout returning.

“I cant open my banana.” He frowned, holding up the yellow banana in his good hand.

“Would you like some help?” I smirked, trying not to take too much pleasure in how adorable he looked scowling at the little fruit in his hand.

He nodded silently, passing me the banana, watching as I opened it with ease and handed it back to him.

“Thank you.” He said, before taking a bite.

“How long have you been awake?” I asked, resting my chin in my hand.

Harry shrugged, immediately wincing. “Ow.” He said quietly. “I don’t know. Not long. The nurse came in and changed some of the IV stuff and it woke me up.”

I nodded, watching him as he ate his banana quietly.

The last twenty four hours had been just as stressful as the previous twenty four. But for completely different reasons.

The first twenty four I had been terrified, alone, and unsure of what would happen to me under the guard and captive of Harrys father. I didn’t know what his plans were for me, if Harry was to refuse his demands. Surely, he wasn’t about to let me go, and a strong part of me knew it didn’t really matter either way if Harry agreed or not to sign everything back over to his father. A fact which Martin had proved to be right once Harry had agreed, and he had ordered our deaths. 

The second twenty four hours, I had been terrified, alone, and unsure of what would happen to Harry after the brutal face off in the basement of the abandoned restaurant. When he lifted his shirt, revealing the hole in his side just above his hip, I screamed, almost vomiting as my fear escalated to heights I never thought possible. It was only then that I took in Harrys full appearance. 

His face was pale, apart from his eye that was swelling, red and angry. A bruise was forming to the side of his jaw, a deep cut to his lip that was still bleeding. His knuckles were cut, scraped and bruised, blood still covering his hands. I had no way of knowing if it was his own, or that of the unconscious man on the floor across the room. His shirt was torn, twisted and ripped under the jacket he still wore.

I collected myself as best I could, the tears falling from my eyes so rapidly I could barely see as I took Harrys phone from his pocket and called an ambulance. After several attempts to explain to the operator where we were, my voice incoherent through my sobbing, Harry was forced to take the phone from me, explaining our whereabouts. He was surprising calm for a man who had a bullet hole in his side.

Once the medics were on their way, Harry and I turned to make our way upstairs to the doors to meet them and the police. Harry was limping badly, the adrenaline from his fight slowly waning and no longer masking the pain of his injuries. I pulled his arm over my shoulders doing my best despite our significant height difference, to lead him out of the basement. 

As we approached the door, my eyes fell to the body of his father, contorted on the floor, his eyes stared blankly to ahead. A small trickle of blood fell from the side of his mouth, a pool of the same staining the front of his well pressed suit. I felt my stomach heave at the sight, before collecting myself and looking away.

Harry never spared a glance as we exited the room towards the stairs.

The medics arrived quickly, followed only seconds later by the police. I handed Harry over, never leaving his side as they loaded him onto a stretcher, assessing him thoroughly. A pair of medics attempted to check me over, but I refused forcefully, until Harry insisted that I be assessed. I shot him a glare, refusing again, until agreeing once we arrived at the hospital.

Police followed our route to the emergency room, converging on me the moment I had been assess and cleared by one of the doctors on call. I had be forced out of the room while they worked on Harry, and I stood outside in the hall, leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest as the officers began their interrogation of the nights events.

I could barely pay attention to them, instead listening intently for any sign or news from the other side of the curtain that separated me from Harry. I hated being outside, not beside him. I hated being kept away, when all I wanted to do was hold onto him with everything I had. Standing in this emergency room hallway, waiting for any news, I felt more lost and alone than I had trapped in that basement.

Finally, the curtains parted, and Harry was wheeled past me and down the hall. I moved to follow, suddenly alert, until one of the doctors stopped me.

“We’re taking him to CT and xray,” he explained, my eyes locked on Harry as he lay in the stretcher, slowly turning a corner and out of sight. “He is stable, for now, but we need to make sure the bullet didn’t hit anything internally.”

“I want to go with him,” I whispered, barely able to find my voice.

“Im sorry, but no,” the doctor said, shaking his head. “Until we have cleared him, we need you to give him some space. There is a waiting room two doors down. Have a seat, and I will be with you as soon as I have some answers for you.”

I turned my once again bleary eyes to him, my lip quivering as I considered the strong possibility that I may lose Harry tonight. “Promise?” I said, realizing how childish I sounded but not giving a single fuck.

The doctor nodded, offering me his best version of a sympathetic smile. “I promise.”

I nodded, turning and making my way towards the room under the guidance of the doctor. The two officers followed closely behind me, intent on making another attempt in getting details of the night from me.

Once seated in the empty room on one of the ugly green vinyl chairs, I pulled my knees into my chest, wrapping my arms around them to hold myself together.

One of the officers, the younger of the two, began to question me again gently.

When had I been taken? Why was I at Harrys apartment? Why had they taken me where they had? How long had I been there? What had Martin said to me? Did I know the men who had taken me? What was the history between Harry and his father? Why had Martin taken me? What was his intentions? When did Harry arrive? How had he found me? What happened when Martin and the men came back into the room? Who had the gun in the beginning? Who had made the first move of aggression? Why did I think Martin had ordered us to be killed? How did Harry end up with the gun? How did I end up with the gun? Who had shot Martin?

I answered their questions with only mild interest, but to the best of my ability. I didn’t know the answer to many of their questions, which would only prompt a new line of questioning. Part way through my interrogation, I had seen Harry wheeled by the waiting room on his stretcher, I sat up, moving to go to his side, before stopping myself. I needed to wait. As much as it killed me, I needed to let them do their job, and save him. Whatever it was, however much it killed me, I needed to wait.

The doctor came to me not long after, saying he was taking Harry to surgery to remove the bullet. He gave me no chance to ask questions, before exiting the room quickly. Again, I saw Harry slip by me, and I pulled my knees back against my chest again.

I was exhausted by the time the officers finally left, leaving me to my misery fear and solitude. Thankfully, I had only been left in my personal turmoil for half an hour before the doctor came into the room, coming to sit beside me.

I turned to him quickly, eagerly and absolutely terrified. My mind was racing with the possibilities of what he may tell me, and I felt tears stinging the back of my sore, dry eyes.

“He is fine,” he said immediately, easing my fear. I exhaled loudly, feeling myself slump back with relief. “He has a pretty bad concussion, a few broken ribs, a fracture in his hand, and a crack in his kneecap. The bullet, thankfully, missed all organs, and we were able to remove it. He is a very lucky young man, considering.”

I heard myself shutter a sob, before jumping across the empty space and hugging the doctor. He returned the gesture, patting my back in a paternal gesture as I pulled back, muttering apologies as I wiped my sore eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.

“Can I see him?” I ask, prepared to beg if necessary.

Thankfully, he nodded. “You can. Hes a little out of it, but you can sit with him.”

I practically knocked the doctor over as I ran to Harrys room, pulling up a chair tightly against the side of the bed, taking his hand in mine.

I haven’t left that spot since.

Watching Harry now as he finished his banana, setting the peel on the small table on the other side of his bed, I reveled in my relief. 

What if I had lost him? After all we had been through, from the secrets, the lies, the revelations. The breakups, the makeups, the trips and the torments. The return of his father, the drama and the stress. To lose him now, I knew I would never recover. 

I had left New York to start over. To begin a life on my own, on my own terms, in a new city. I never planned on his boy coming in and fucking up all my plans in his own unique way, but he had. And I couldn’t imagine my life without him. I never wanted to, either.

I knew the next while was not going to be easy. How do you just pick up and carry on after something like this? In my case, I knew my fears and aftermath would ease over time, of that I had no worry. It was Harry I was concerned about. Beyond his physical injuries, the ones that would no doubt leave scars to remind him of this night for the rest of his life, he was also left to content with the mental and emotion repercussions. 

He had shot his father. As much as I had no doubt that he had fantasized about that fact repeatedly over the last few years, maybe even since his father had abandoned him as a child, the actual act itself was something else entirely. How did one recover from that?

I had mentioned it to Harry once he was awake and coherent, both of us trying to assure the other that we were fine. He admitted he knew that what he had done would be with him forever, but in terms of regrets, he had none.

“He would have killed us without a second thought,” he said, his voice certain. “As much of a fucking prick as he was, I never thought he would do that. But he did, or at least was going to. It was him or us, Aubrey. And between those two choices, I made the right one.”

Harry winced again as he wiggled in his bed, gingerly holding his arm. With the broken ribs and gun shot both on his right side, they had placed his right arm in a sling to ease some of the discomfort he felt. Unfortunately, all it seemed to do was annoy the shit out of Harry.

“You in pain?” I asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

“Nah,” he lied. “My ass is going numb, though. This fucking bed couldn’t be more uncomfortable if it were a concrete slab.”

I snickered as he whined, shuffling around until he was able to find a somewhat comfortable position.

“Im going to call the nurse to get you some pain killers,” I said, reaching for his call bell. He reached out quickly, taking my hand away. 

“No, don’t,” he pouted. “Im scared of them. The one with the gray hair keeps offering me a sponge bath. I think shes hitting on me.”

I laughed, shaking my head at him. “Harry, not everyone is always hitting on you.”

“She is, though!” he argued, his eyes darting to the curtain. “I swear, I think she trying to drug me so she can peak at my goods.”

I shook my head, finally retrieving my hand just as the curtain pulled back. Harrys eyes went wide, immediately frightened that the aforementioned nurse was coming to offer him another sponge bath. Thankfully, but surprisingly, it was Louis and Lottie who slipped into the room.

I glanced at Harry, his eyes wide with surprise, before turning to offer them a smile. 

Lottie quickly came up, hugging me as I sat in my chair, finally pulling back enough to allow me to stand and return the gesture appropriately. She started to cry, sniffling into my hair as she rambled on about how scared she was when Zayn had called them, and how worried she had been. Finally after several minutes, Louis reached out and slowly pried his sister off of me.

She immediately turned her attention to Harry, leaning down to hug him, crying harder as he patted her back, biting his lip as she leaned a little too hard onto his side. He never said anything, however, just telling her over and over that he was fine.

“You okay, love?” he asked, placing his hands on my arms to hold me at arms length. He looked me over, from my wrinkled clothes to my tired, red eyes, frowning. 

“Im okay,” I said, trying to offer him a smile. “Just a little tired.”

“I told you to go home, babe,” Harry said from beside me, finally freed from Lotties grip. “You need sleep, and a shower.”

“Are you saying I smell?” I argued, trying to inject humor into our current situation.

Harry just shrugged, giving me a pointed look before smirking.

“I will take you home,” Lottie offered as she dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex from the box on the table in the corner. 

I immediately shook my head. “No, no, Im fine.”

“Aubrey,” Harry moved to argue, but I cut him off.

“Im not leaving you alone,” I whispered, the thought itself frightening me all over again.

“I will stay with him,” Louis said, causing every eye in the room to dart in his direction. Mine were surprised, Lotties please, while Harry….well, Harry looked scared, to be honest.

“Are you sure?” I asked, knowing that the option of sitting with Harry for a few hours while I took care of personal business normally wouldn’t be at the top of his ‘things I want to do’ list.

“Im sure,” he said, moving past me to sit in the chair I had vacated at Harrys bedside, throwing his feet up on the edge of the bed. Harry continued to watch him with caution as if he were an animal about to attack.

I nodded, agreeing, before leaning down to kiss Harry. “You be good,” I warned.

“Just hurry,” he whispered in my ear. “Ive already been shot once, I don’t fancy it again.”

I heard Louis snort as I straightened from the bed. Lottie lead me towards the curtain, and I heard the two men begin to speak as I walked out into the hall.

“So, you alright?” Louis ask, his voice hesitant.

“Suppose so,” Harry responded and I could almost see him shrugging. They were quiet for a moment, as Lottie and I loitered outside, both listening intently.

“You aren’t going to inject a fuck load of air into my IV line while Im sleeping are you?” Harry asked Louis, causing him to laugh. Lottie and I both had to cover our mouths to stifle our own giggles.

“Nah,” Louis answered, a grin evident in his voice. “As much as I have fantasized about shooting you, all the fun is out of it now. And to do anything here would be pointless, they would just run in here and save your ass.”

I heard Harry chuckle, Louis joining, and I wanted so badly to be in the room to witness this exchange. It was the first one in years, where the two were actually getting along on their own, without my presence or influence.

“Im sorry,” Louis said after several moments. “About all of it.”

“Me too,” Harry said, before falling quiet, as if lost in his own thoughts, before continuing. “So, umm….are we good now?”

Louis snorted. “I don’t know if ‘good’ is the term I would use,” he laughed. “But I do hate you a fair bit less than I did.”

Harry laughed, openly and loudly, before hissing and a gentle ‘ow’ was heard through the curtain.

“Good to know.” He said, before Lottie and I turned and made our way out of the hospital.


	79. Chapter 79

The noise in the bar was the likes of which I had never experienced before. Everyone talking at once, glasses clinking, laughter ringing, pool balls connecting, all combined to create one endless stream of sensory overload.

I pulled myself back further onto my stool, bringing my glass to my lips as I watched the scene in front of me with amusement.

“For fuck sake, woman,” Zayn shouted, pulling his black hair in his hands in frustration. “I am HELPING YOU!”

Lily spun around, pointing her pool cue at him menacingly. “I don’t nee fucking help!” she shouted. “This isn’t bloody rocket science, I can hit the stupid ball on my own!”

“Well that’s fucking surprising, since the last one you sent flying across the room and almost hit Niall!”

Lilys eyes flickered to Niall, who’s hand froze half way to his mouth with his beer. His eyes went wide, before he took several steps back, bringing his free hand up in defense.

“Don’t bloody well bring me into this,” he shot at Zayn, before practically hiding behind Liam.

Lily glared at him again, silently, before turning her attention back to the shot she was attempting on the pool table. Zayn stayed back, his angry eyes softening as he watched her bent over. He brought his bottom lip between his teeth, angling his head to improve his view as she shamelessly gawked at her ass.

I rolled my eyes at them, just as Harry stepped up beside me.

“What did I miss?” he asked, taking a sip of his newly replenished beer. 

“Zayn tried to tell Lily how to line up the shot, which immediately meant he was trying to control her.” I explained.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

I snickered, shaking my head. “Shes just doing it to piss him off,” I informed him. “Its their version of foreplay.”

Harry laughed, before tucking himself into my side, his arm wrapping across my back.

“Speaking of foreplay,” he growled, moving to nuzzle his lips into my neck. 

I giggled like a fucking school girl, before pushing back on his chest gently. “You’re still in recovery, need I remind you?”

Harry groaned loudly, throwing his head back in annoyance. “The fucking sling is off, Im walking fine, and the doctors said everything is good!” he whined. “Jesus, if you’re that worried, I will just lay there and you can have your way with me. I wont exert myself at all. I don’t even have to move for you to have your lips around my….”

“HARRY!” I shouted, clamping my hand over his mouth quickly. I doubted that anyone could hear our exchange in the noise of the bar, but I didn’t want to take any chances. He laughed against my hand, before sticking his tongue out and licking my palm.

“EW!” I screamed, pulling away to wipe my hand off on his shirt. “Don’t be gross!”

Harry laughed to himself, clearly proud, before leaning down to kiss me gently.

It had been almost a month since that faithful night, and it had been a long but steady progress.

Harry was doing well, improving every day. He was released from hospital four days after the incident, with strict instructions to take it easy. That meant no work, no exercise, and no….extra curricular activities. He had no problem with the first two concessions…the last, however, had been a bone of contention between us. No pun intended.

Although Harry had signed the papers returning control of Styles Enterprises to his father, with his fathers demise, everything ended up remaining in Harrys name. Much to everyone’s relief. There had been a media frenzy over the events of that night, and the public relations and media boards at SE had been working overtime to control the spectacle, but Harry had stayed out of it. Doctors orders.

He had spent the majority of the last few weeks pouting around his apartment in his pajamas, either napping, eating, or whining that he was bored. With the exception of when I had to leave for work, I rarely left his side. I was his nurse, his cook, and his girlfriend, all wrapped up in one. I had only just started to spend time back at my own apartment in the last week, much to Harrys annoyance. But I knew I needed my own space again, especially since he had been driving me crazy.

We had spoken very little about Harrys feelings regarding the events of that night. For the first few days after he returned home, I tried to get him to talk to me about it. I still felt shaken up, but I was fine. I had a hard time believing that he was actually okay with everything that had happened. 

He would talk about it, but only on the surface. He wouldn’t discuss how he felt about what he had done, only repeating over and over that he didn’t regret it. While part of me believed him, and agreed that it literally came down to a ‘him or us’ mentality, I had a hard time believing that it didn’t bother him. As much as he hated his father, as much as I knew he believed that it was better this way, the act of killing him would never leave him. He would have to live with that forever, and I couldn’t help but think if some day, maybe a long time from now, he wouldn’t wonder how things would be if he had acted differently.

It had been a long road, these last few weeks, but tonight was about moving on. Harry had been almost house bound for nearly a month, and insisted on having as many people out to the bar that night as possible. He was free and clear, medically, and tonight he intended to leave everything behind him. 

I turned my attention back to Lily, who had yet again missed her shot, as she scowled at Zayn making three successful ones in a row. He looked up at her from under his lashes as he leaned bent over the table, giving her a wink, before making his fourth successful shot with ease.

“I swear, you’re cheating.” She whined, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“How the fuck can I be cheating?” Zayn groaned. Despite his annoyance, a smile curved his lips as he looked at Lilys pout. 

“Im sure you have ways,” she huffed, looking away from him as he came up to pull her against him.

“You know I have ‘ways’, babe,” he teased, reaching up to tap her nose with a finger tip. “You usually enjoy my ‘ways’.”

She groaned, pushing against his chest without any real effort to move him away from her. “Don’t be crude.”

I smiled as I watched their exchange. 

Lily had appeared at Harrys door two days after his release from hospital. I had called her the day before, filling her in on the drama that was our recent reality, prompting her to demand to hop on the next flight from New York, insisting that she be here. I told her there was no point, as right now we were both just sitting around Harrys apartment in our underwear. She groaned, conceding, before showing up on my doorstep five days ago, saying she decided she wasn’t going to listen to me anymore.

Part of me had a feeling she was here to see Zayn as much as she was to see me, however. She had been spending just as much time at his apartment as mine, and although they still argued more than any other couple I had ever known, I enjoyed seeing her happy.

My attention was pulled away from their argumentative version of foreplay by Louis hopping up onto the stool beside me.

“They kill each other yet?” he asked, leaning his arms back onto the table behind us.

“Not yet,” Harry answered. “But the night isn’t over.”

Louis snorted, grinning as he watched Lily and Zayn, now in another full argument, both gesturing wildly.

The progress in Harry and Louis rekindled friendship had been much like Harrys physical recovery. Slow, but steady. Louis had come to Harrys several times since he returned home, helping me with groceries, errands, and even staying with Harry while I had to go to work. They seemed to have come to an agreement not to talk about their past, while slowly making strides to form a new friendship. It was awkward at times, but they were both trying. 

I had come to Harrys apartment after work the week before, having left Harry in Louis’ care, only to hear screaming and shouting as I approached his door. I stormed in quickly, flashbacks from the physical altercation they had engaged in on my living room floor months before flickering across my mind. I rushed in to find the two sitting on the couch, controllers in hand, both screaming at the TV as they battled in some kind of football video game.

“You’re a fucking twat, Tomlinson,” Harry shouted, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Fuck off, Styles, you bitter prick,” was Louis’ response.

While I didn’t care for their exchanges, I had to agree it was better to find them fighting verbally in jest, than rolling around on the floor trying to kill each other.

I sighed, leaning back against the table to match Louis’ position as I looked around the bar, taking in the faces of my friends. 

I never expected a life such as this when I moved to London. Yes, I had hoped to make friends, to love my job, and to be happy. And that part had fallen into place quickly and easily. What I hadnt expected was to care for these people as much as I did, or to have them step up and be the back bones of my support system when I needed them the most.

Glancing at Harry, who was now chatting animatedly with Niall, I smiled.

He was another thing I hadnt counted on. After my heart break with Ryan, I had no intention of getting involved with anyone. Possibly ever, but realistically, at least not for a long time. In reality, however, it had only been a few days before I met this infuriating, fascinating, irritating, breathtaking boy. He challenged me, he angered me. He frustrated me, and captivated me. But above everything else, he loved me.

I knew my life would never be the same after Harry made his blundering entrance into it. What I didn’t count on was the dramatics that would follow in his wake. Everything we had been through, where it had the potential to tear us apart, only brought us closer. I couldn’t live without this man, a realization that became even more clear as I sat in that hospital waiting room, waiting to see if I would be forced to carry on without him. 

I had been trapped in a dark, frightening scene from a movie, something I never wanted to experience. But yet, I was there, waiting to find out if my world would fall apart. But it didn’t. Harry lived, his business was secure, all secrets revealed. All the darkness we had faced, faded. We had made our way out. We made our way through the dark.

Harry seemed to sense my stare, turning to catch me watching him. He grinned, leaning his arm on the table and coming closer to me. 

“Like what you see, babe?” he teased, reaching out to run a finger along my bare collar bones.

“Ive seen better.” I teased with a shrug.

His eyes went wide, his hand stilling. “Where?”

“Have you seen Zayn?” I said, nodding my head in the direction of where Zayn was now perched on the corner of the pool table, leaning back to make a shot from behind his back while Lily rolled her eyes at his antics.

Harry wrapped his arms around me quickly, pulling me against him. He pushed my legs apart with his hips, coming to stand flush against me. Dropping his head to my level, his green eyes bore into mine.

“Care you change that answer?” he growled, his hands pulling me closer to grind his crotch against mine.

The friction he caused forced a tingle through my body, as I pulled my lip between my teeth. We hadnt been together sexually in over a month, and we were both feeling the desperation.

“Possibly,” I breathed, leaning up to kiss him gently. “Care you give me a reason?”

The smirk that came across Harrys lips made my heart flutter, just like it had from the moment I met him. 

“Get your fucking coat, we’re going home.” He said, pulling back to take one last chug of his beer, before slamming it on the table and grabbing my hand. He pulled me off the stool, before sliding his coat from the back of his chair and folding it over his arm. “We’re going,” he told Niall, who simply glanced between us before smirking knowingly.

“Have fun, mate,” he winked, tipping his glass to me.

I let Harry pull me out of the bar, offering waves to everyone as he made our way outside and onto the sidewalk. The air was not so cold, as April was making its appearance, the chill of winter fading into a memory. 

Hand in hand, we walked in silence towards Harrys Range Rover, the only sound being of my heels on the concrete. Just as we stepped up to the car, Harry spun me around, pressing me against the cold metal, his lips claiming mine frantically. I returned the kiss with enthusiasm, feeling the ache from our time apart increasing the longer he kissed me.

“Ready to go home?” he whispered, breathless, leaning his forehead against mine.

“With you?” I said, equally as winded. “Always.”

  
THE END


End file.
